Starting Anew
by ani-sand
Summary: What happens when a red head girl joins in with the rest of the GX gang... one way to find out.
1. Meetings and Family

Hello, my dear readers! For those who are familiar with my story, I am please to announce that I have made several changes to all of my chapters, mostly grammer and typos that went unnoticed by me XD. Nothing big has changed to the story, but I have added a bit more to some of the chapters if you care to re-read them.

For those who are new to my story. I say to you, enjoy Starting Anew

Thank you :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 1 - Meetings and Family

In the city of Domino, the sky was clear with the sun bearing down on those who were going about their business. Everything seemed peaceful and beautiful, but for one girl, going outside seemed like heaven compared to being stuck inside a stuffy old room.

**TICK**… **TICK**… **TICK**…

The girl glared at the floor. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the ticking of the clock.

**TICK**…** TICK**… **TICK**...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm gonna go crazy if nothing happens in the next five minutes!" she exclaimed "It's been two hours already!! This is ridiculous!!! How long does it take for four old geezers to evaluate my exam?"

The girl bit her lip as she didn't get an answer. Letting out a frustrating sigh, she crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. The 15 year-old blew a few strands of her red choppy hair. It would have been better for her if her proctors had left her something to do, like a book or something. The girl's lilac eyes moved from the floor to the window next to her.

But before she could take in any of the outside world, the door in front of her opened. A man with black hair, dressed in a black suit with sunglasses entered the room. He was obviously taller than the girl and looked around his mid- 30's, other than that the red head had no other interest to look at him. Instead she continued her sightseeing of Domino City through the window.

"Miss-"

"Laviss." the girl interrupted "I prefer if you would call me by my first name."

"Uh… Yes… alright, Miss. um…Laviss. We reviewed both your written and dueling examination and…" Laviss lamely turned to the man as he tried to be suspenseful. The man coughed as he realized that his plan didn't go through. "Yes… well … Congratulations, you pass. We've already registered you, so you're good to go."

"So, can I leave?" she asked as she rose from her chair

"Uh… yes you can." said the man "Oh! Also give these papers to-"

"I'll be sure to give them to him." interrupted Laviss again and took a yellow envelope from the man's hand

"Good luck at Duel Academy Miss. Laviss." said the man

Laviss gave him a small nod and left without another word. As the young girl walked around the corridor, she glanced at her watch. _'4:27… I still have time before I am picked up. I wonder if they're still holding examinations for the other applicants.'_

Coming down a pair of stairs, Laviss saw a pair of metal double doors. Opening one of the two, she walked through to a large stadium with row of seats filled with a mass amount of people.

'_So it's still going on.'_ she thought as she looked down below, which was where everyone had their eyes on. On the ground floor, were a group of people dueling one another. Laviss began walking around the arena, seeing if there were any empty seats left.

Up above, a pair of glistening eyes followed her figure as she found a seat available. He stared at her with a slight interest.

"What's wrong?" said a voice behind him

"Nothing." he replied without looking at the person who spoke. He cast his look away from the red head before anyone else saw him stare. Yet it wasn't long before he stole another glance at her.

Sitting down, Laviss looked down to see what looked to be the last duel. The proctor was a blue haired man, dressed in a blue and white blazer, blue pant and black sunglasses. His opponent; on the other hand, was a boy with black hair and eyes. He wore a light grey uniform with a darker grey lining.

"Whoa look at them go!!" said a voice behind her

From the corner of her eye, Laviss saw a boy with brown hair and eyes, dressed in a red shirt with a black jacket over it. Next to him was another boy, but shorter. Dressed in a blue uniform, he had light blue hair, light grey eyes and small glasses on the bridge of his nose.

A loud booming sound made Laviss turn her attention back on the duel. The black haired boy activated his trap, Ring of Destruction, making him the winner of the duel.

"Wow that last guy really tore it up!" said the brown haired boy

"Yeah… Bastion Misawa… they say the he got the highest score on the written exam out of all the applicants." said the short boy

Laviss widen her eyes as she heard him and turned around. "Wait!! Did you say that, that guy had the HIGHEST score!!!"

"U-Uh… y-yeah t-that's what I-I s-said." stuttered the short boy

The red head glanced at the yellow envelope in the chair next to her. _'I wonder what my score was…'_

"Wow!! I just barely passed." said the brown haired boy

"Yeah me too… my name's Syrus, by the way." said the short boy "I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So? YOU'RE IN!!" exclaimed the brown haired boy as he scared Syrus "Congratulations!! I'll be in too once I win my duel."

"Wait, you haven't duel yet?" Laviss asked. The boy answered no

"Then you might have a problem. I think this was supposed to be the last duel." said Syrus as the brown haired boy started to freak out

"Calm down!! You did do the written exam right?" said Laviss. The boy nodded "Then you will have your duel."

"How do you know you're sure?" asked the boy

"It doesn't make sense if you just do one part of the examination. That's just stupid." she answered

The boy grinned "Yeah!! You got a point there. Thanks um…"

The red head smiled "My name's Laviss."

"Mine's Jaden." he said as the black haired boy that dueled came up and sat next to Laviss "Tight duel, Bastion!!"

"Thank you." Bastion answered politely as he took off his duel disk

"From the looks of it, you might just be the 2nd best duelist here." Jaden boasted, caching both Bastion and Syrus off guard

Laviss, on the other hand, smiled at him _'Looks like someone's very confident of themselves.'_

**(JADEN YUKI. PLEASE REPORT TO EXAM FIELD, NUMBER 4)** a voice announced

Jaden jumped up with cheer "Alright, its go time! Wish me luck guys." he said as he went down the stairs

"Hey wait!" said Bastion as he stopped Jaden "If I am 2nd best then who's 1st?"

The brown haired boy grinned and pointed to himself "Yours truly of course. It's what I'm best at." he answered and continued his way down

"Wow… he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good." said Syrus, astonishing

"He's going to need to be. Look at who he's dueling." said Bastion

Down at the field there stood a person who looks like a woman. At least that's what Laviss thought the person to be. The woman had long blonde hair kept in a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing what looked to be a marching band outfit with a pink ruffled shirt underneath it.

"Who is that?" asked Laviss as she saw the lady be help with her duel disk by two girls in a blue uniform slightly similar to the proctor Bastion dueled.

"That's Dr. Vellian Crowler. He's one of the professors at Duel Academy." answered Bastion

"WHAT!!?" was the only thing Laviss managed to cry before she fell out of her seat. Everyone around them quickly turned towards their directions to see what happened. Several started to whisper at the red head's poor landing. Laviss was on her back, her feet sticking up and leaning on the seat she was previously sitting on.

"Are you alright!?" asked Bastion as he stood up and held up a hand to the girl

Laviss turned red as she heard snickering and giggling all around her. The red head bowed her head and mumbled something incoherent. Bastion was confused at what she was trying to say. But said nothing as Laviss took his hand. As soon as Laviss was back on her seat, everyone placed all of their attention on Jaden's duel.

The red head shook her head _'I can't believe I mistook that man for a woman.'_ Laviss looked back at Dr. Crowler and mentally sighed _'I guess it's not my fault. I mean that guy is wearing makeup for crying out loud!! And I thought my father was weird!'_

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode. I also throw down a facedown." said Jaden as he placed two cards on his duel disk

"Yes, very good." said Dr. Crowler lamely as he drew "Alright, for this first move I think I'll start of nice and easy. I play the spell card Confiscation."

"Ok… so what's it do." said Jaden nervously

"What it does is it allows me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to take a peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard." said Dr. Crowler as four card holograms appeared in front of him "Oh yes, I remember some of these back when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" he taunt "Hm… Monster Reborn to the graveyard. Next I place two facedown cards on the field and last but not least I play Heavy Strom. This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field. "

Soon Jaden's facedown was gone, but Jaden wasn't down. He smiled as Dr. Crowler's two facedown cards were also destroyed. "Whoops did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself."

"Now, now… you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." said Crowler as the field turned dark and foggy

Jaden looked around and asked "What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening… not yet." he said as two golden worms with fangs and claws came out "But that's about to change."

"Uh… can somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Syrus

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field are called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Strom." explained Bastion

"Ready for your next lesson." taunt Crowler

Jaden laughed "You bet. I don't remember the last time learning was this much fun!!"

Crowler's face faltered as that wasn't the reaction that he was hoping for. "Hm… well yes I am an excellent teacher, thank you. And now I sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!! Now I hope you're not too scared of him."

"No way I've always wanted to take one on." boosted Jaden as the crowed was surprised at his answer

"Well let's see. Ancient Gear Golem, attack withmechanize melee!!" said Crowler as Jaden's Avian was destroyed

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance. His defense points were way too low. This isn't looking good." gloom Syrus

"And it's about to look a lot worse. When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points gets dealt to the opponent as damage." said Bastion

"But that would mean… JADEN'S LIFE POINTS ARE GOING TO TAKE A HIT!!" yelled Syrus. And true to Syrus' words, Jaden's life points went from 4000 to 2000, while Crowler had 3000.

Crowler laughed as Jaden bowed his head down. "Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people aren't…cut…out…for…" Crowler's stopped as he saw Jaden laughing

"Boy I really want to come to this school now. You really know your stuff teach." said Jaden as he smiled and drew "Ok I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and I place one card face down. Not bad, huh teach."

"No, not bad. You see I'm a master technician and a Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, you see, its defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now lets proceed." said Crowler as he drew "With the legendry Ancient Gear Golem. Attack that Kuriboh with mechanized melee!!!" Kuriboh was soon destroyed as Jaden recovered from the attack "Hm… check your gear, your life points hasn't changed."

"My gears fine, on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take 0 damage." said Jaden plainly as everyone in the crowd, along with Crowler, were surprised once again

"Fine, fine… I guess you lame little monster saved you there." said Crowler as Jaden and Laviss narrowed their eyes

"Hey, slow down there teach you may have beaten him but that doesn't give you that right to call him lame." defended Jaden

"Oh yes, I forget how attached you new duelist are with your monsters, I'm sorry." he said uncaringly

"Yeah, well you should be because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, Hero Signal. And that brings out my second elemental hero, Burstinatrix. My turn." said Jaden as he drew "First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card the Warrior Returning Alive, whom I'm sending out on the field."

"Oh ok… another amateurish mistake, but this good, this good. Now would someone like to tell our little friend his m-"

"Actually I wasn't done yet. See I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves but if I can form them together, well that's a different story. And I have the card to do that. Polymerization!! Fusing Avian and Burstinatrix to create… the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!!! So teach, what'd ya think?" asked Jaden

"I think that you're dueling very well for an amateur. But next time try playing a monster that has more attack points than what's already out." dispute Crowler

"What does he mean?" asked Syrus slightly confused

"He means that Wingman's attack points are no match against his Golem's 3000. Shame too, because when Wingman destroys a monster that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to its owner." replied Bastion

"Wait! You mean they're deducted right out of his life points?" said Syrus "Oh that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

"Well if your friend's as good as he says he might still find a way." Bastion said

"Wow did we really seem like friends?" said Syrus

At this Laviss smiled "Don't worry Syrus, if Jaden doesn't want to be your friend, I will." she said as Syrus blushed "But I wouldn't worry. If Jaden's the kind of person I think he is, then he surely will be your friend… with me of course."

"Gee, thanks Laviss." said Syrus as he tried to hid his red cheeks, to his demise it wasn't working.

At the same time Jaden played the field card, Skyscraper "Alright Flame Wingman, GO!! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem!!"

"Fine with me, bring him on. This silly excuse of a field card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by one point." bragged Crowler as Flame Wingman came close and closer

"You know what teach your right. Skyscraper hasn't lowered your monster's attack points… what it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Wingman by a grand total of 1000."

"W-Wait… time out!!" screamed Crowler as his Golem was blown up to piece "T-This can't be… he was my very best card."

"And cause of my Wingman's special ability, the attack points of your Golem gets dealt to your life points." said Jaden as Crowler freaked as the remainder of his life points were gone. "And that's game!!"

"GO JADEN!!" screamed Laviss as she stood up clapping

"WAY TO GO JADEN!!" yelled Syrus

Laviss smiled as she saw Jaden waving at their small group. _'I guess I wasn't wrong about him after all.' _though Laviss as Jaden quickly came up the stairs.

"Well how was that?" said Jaden

"Great job Jaden." said Laviss

"Yes, its was a… good duel." complimented Bastion

"And against Dr. Crowler!! A teacher from Duel Academy!! You're really a great duelist" added Syrus

"Aw, shucks guys I wasn't that great." grinned Jaden

"Oh but you were." praised Syrus

But Syrus' praises were stopped by a loud vibration coming from one of Laviss' pockets.

"Uh… Laviss I think your pants are vibrating." said Jaden as Laviss search through her pockets to bring up a silver cell phone.

Opening it up Laviss saw a text left for her: **Come to the parking lot. Your ride's here.** Looking at the text, Laviss sighed and put her phone away "Well guys as much as I like to stay and chat. I got to go, my ride home's here."

"Well it was nice meeting you Laviss." said Syrus as Bastion nodded to her

"Yeah, we'll see you at Duel Academy… Right?" said Jaden

"But of course. I'll see you guys later." she said as she left the three boys.

* * *

Laviss opened the door to the front entrance. Coming outside she took a deep breath and was glad that she had made some new friends. Though as the red head started walking towards the parking lot, she felt like she was forgetting something…

The girl slapped her face and cursed herself "THE ENVELOPE!!" Laviss freaked out. How could she have forgotten about the envelope! Her father would kill her if she didn't give him those papers.

"Excuse me." said low voice behind her

Turning around, Laviss saw a boy that was a whole lot taller than her. Having navy blue hair with light gray eyes, the boy wore a long blazer in white and blue with blue pants and black shoes. The thing that caught Laviss' eyes was the yellow envelope he was holding.

"I believe this belongs to you." he said as he handed her the yellow package

"Oh thank you so much!! You wouldn't believe what would've happened to me if I didn't have this. Thank you um…"

"My name's Zane… Zane Truesdale." the boy said smoothly

Laviss smiled and bowed to him "Thank you so much Zane. Though…" Zane raised a brow as she came up "D-did you… by any chance… take a look at what was inside?" Laviss said nervously

Zane shook his head "I don't pry in anything that's not my business."

The red head sighed in relief "I really appreciate that Zane, thank you, again. If there's anything that I can do..."

"That won't be necessary." interrupted Zane

"Oh but to me it is. If anyone else saw this…" said Laviss as she waved the yellow envelope "then my life would be hell."

"I'm glad to see that I was helpful, but it's not necessary."

"Isn't there anything you want? A favor? Anything?" she asked

"Like I said, it's not necessary."

Laviss sighed in defeat "Alright… but my offer will stand anytime, until I've done something to repay your actions."

Zane stood in silence. The two were quiet for a few minutes before the older boy spoke again. "You said that I can have anything… right?"

She nodded "That's what I said."

The teal haired boy nodded "Alright… can I have your name?"

"HEY!! That's cheating!!" cried Laviss as she pointed to the boy

"No it's not." Zane said with a chuckled "Besides you did say anything."

"Well I didn't think that you would actually want something like that."

"A deal's a deal."

She sighed "My name is Laviss."

Zane smile "It's nice to meet you, Laviss."

"Like wise." She responded

"Well my business here is done… Laviss." Without another word he left the red head by herself.

Laviss, on the other hand, kept staring at the back side of Zane until he was out of her view. The girl knitted her brows inthought _'I wonder if he's…' _she shook her head_ 'Nah he couldn't be.'_ With that she continued her way across the parking lot. There a black limo was parked and as soon as Laviss got in, the vehicle was gone.

* * *

"Once again I said NO!!"

"Please be reasonable about this."

"You knew about this… DIDN'T YOU!!"

"I promise you that if I did, I would've told you **BEFORE **you had taken your exams."

Laviss sighed and hit her forehead with her cell phone. After she had gotten in the limo, Laviss was taken to the hotel she was staying at until her flight to Duel Academy. Once she was in her room, Laviss received a call from a certain someone: Her Father.

"Please don't hit yourself with the phone dear."

Laviss eyed the silver colored phone "I don't even wanna know how you knew." she said. She knew the man was grinning for being right… again. "Besides… I refuse to… I don't even want to talk about it…. IT'S SICK!!"

"Well to tell you the truth, it is your fault-"

"MY FAULT!! HOW IS IT MY FAULT!!!? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO PICKED THE SCHOOL!! THAT WAS YOU!! NOT ME!! ALL I DID WAS AGREE TO GO!! SO DON'T TELL ME IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE IT ISN'T!!"

"Don't scream… I can hear you loud and clear dear. Emphasis on the loud part." Laviss huffed before she felt a prick of guilt for her father. She began to calm down but that was before she heard her father again. "Oh… and it is your fault."

"AHH!!! I… YOU… GAH!! I can't even speak without you making fun of something."

"Dear, life is short. Living everyday like a stiff will turn you mad. Just look at Koi. He's living proof."

"Don't bring Koi-kun into this." scold Laviss "Besides… I think it's just you that makes everyone go mad. Especially with ME!!"

"Anyways, before anything else, do you have your test results?"

"Yes, I already had someone fax them over to you. And no I didn't look at them."

"Promise?"

"I promise." sighed Laviss

"Good girl now getting back on the previous issue."

Laviss groaned "Please I'm begging you."

"What's done is done. I can't do anything about it."

"Did you even try?"

"I did the best I could-"

"Well your best didn't cut it. I am gonna die!!" Laviss cried

"Don't be dramatic. It's just a skirt."

"Just a skirt! Don't talk like it's nothing!! Do you know how…Ugh I can't even imagine it. It's too…"

"It's clothes. Maybe they won't be that bad. Just go through with it… ok."

"But I can't!!" she whined "Can't I just-"

"Please!! Do it for me."

Laviss turned serious "I rather die."

"Come on, please." the red head said nothing to her father. "Please." he said once more

Sighing she replied "... A-Alright... but you so owe me big time."

"To have you in a skirt, I think its worth. I mean it's rare for you to be wearing one. Maybe I should stop by, sometime during the year, to see you."

"NO!! NO, NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!! It's bad enough that I have to hide my name because of you 'Dear Father'!!" Laviss said with disgust "But to have you there and see me in a skirt… I rather go jump off a high bridge, into a shark infested ocean, and have the sharks come eat me alive than to have you come over there and see me in a skirt."

"Jeez you make it sound like it's a bad thing for me to be in public with you."

'_Maybe because it's true, even when we're at home you still embarrass me.'_ thought Laviss "Please its enough with me being in a skirt but don't come to the academy." she pleaded

"I don't know. I may have some business there dealing with the Chancellor." Laviss' father taunted "Who knows!! I sure as heck don't."

"You are so dead the next time I see you." Laviss said as she glared at the phone

"I love you too dear. I hope you take good care, bye." with that the other line went dead.

Laviss put her cell phone back in her pocket and fell backwards on the bed. As promised by her father she had a room but nothing too fancy. Just a bedroom, bathroom, and a small kitchen filled with food. It also had a balcony, outside the bedroom, with a great view of Domino City.

The room was quiet was she could hear the city seemingly going through its business. Laviss stood up and closed the doors that led in the noisy city. She soon stared out the window and from afar she could see the Kaiba Corporation logo in red and blue. Her eyes lowered as she closed the curtains that accompanied the doors.

"I really wish that everything will turn out for the best." said Laviss as she closed her eyes

* * *

Inside a small office, a man closed the top of his cell phone and placed it inside his prim coat. While the room was dark, the man's silhouette was only shown. Suddenly, right next to him, the fax machine started to print out couple of papers. After a minute or two it stopped. Reaching over, the man looked over the papers.

He smiled and placed the papers on the desk in front of him. Sitting on the chair that was near him, he turned towards the window which was the only source of light that was omitted.

"This is so like you Laviss, to not want any attention. It's a shame too, though…" the man paused "I wonder if Koi-kun will be disappointed by this." he smirked at the thought and reached in his pocket, taking out his cell phone once again.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	2. Welcome To Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Duel Academy

The sun was shining as Laviss got off a small airplane. As she looked around, the red head was beyond relieved to be out. She never did like being cooped up in one place for too long. The few days she spent after her exams were quiet unexpected to say the least. Those were the few things in which Laviss still pondered on.

"Ah! You must be Laviss." said a deep voice behind her

Turning around there stood a man that was bald with brown eyes and a beard. He was wearing a uniform, similar to the one Zane wore when she met him, but in red with a white lining and had a yellow undershirt with a red tie.

"Uh… Yes, that's me." she answered

"Welcome to Duel Academy! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, and it's a grand honor to have you here. Your father has informed me of your problems and I assure you that no one but you and the select few, know of you. The staffs here were given strict rules of your name and in any case that someone might get curious, your records also hold the same."

Laviss greatly smiled at the older man and bowed to him "Thank you, Chancellor Sheppard. I really, really appreciate it very much."

"No need. Now the other students will be arriving soon and you'll need to get ready for the 1st year's opening ceremony."

"Does that means I have to wear my…" Laviss closed her eyes and gulped "…uniform." she whispered

"Well yes." said Sheppard with a brow raised

"If it's not too much trouble… can I have my uniform altered if it needs to be?"

"Of course, as long as it's appropriate and it's know what dorm you're still representing." said Sheppard

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." said Laviss as she hugged the Chancellor. Laviss grinned inwardly as she had now escaped her father's malicious plan _'Ha! Take that daddy dearest!!'_

Sheppard looked down at the 15 year-old with a bewildered face as she hugged him. "Um… you're welcome." he said as he awkwardly patted her head

Laviss nodded and separated herself from him. "Well I better be on my way. By the way Chancellor, which dorm am I in?"

"Don't worry; we put you in the dorm which you requested. Though it was a bit strange as to why you requested it." he said as he stroked his bread "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Chancellor." said Laviss as a determined looked crossed her face "I just want to prove something to a few certain people…. I would've gone all the way down, but that would be too much… for a certain person, that is." her eyes darted away towards the floor as she mumbled that last part

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am."

Giving one last look, Chancellor sighed as he knew there was no point in changing her mind now "Well then there's not much left." he said as he gave Laviss a few papers to her. "All of your stuff is in your dorm room so you won't have to worry about carrying anything. I wish you the best of luck and hope that you're stay here will be one to remember."

Laviss gave a nod as Sheppard left her on her own. Laviss soon looked back at the papers that were given to her. The pieces of paper were a map of Duel Academy and its buildings, with information on where her dorm room was.

"Well guess I better go to my dorm and see the horrible uniform that I have to wear." said Laviss with tears running down her face.

* * *

After a long journey through the island, and almost losing the way a few times, Laviss had come across a pale yellow building with a green roof. It wasn't too large nor was it small. The front of the building was larger than the sides and had a balcony of some kind. Stairs led to one of the door into the dorm. Besides the building was a white gazebo with green vines surrounding the pillars that held it in place. In Laviss' opinion it was perfect.

Entering the dorm, she went straight towards her room which was 2a. But as she entered her room the first thing Laviss notice was her uniforms on her bed.

"No… No. No. NO ITS MUCH WORST THAN I THOUGHT!!" yelled Laviss as she looked at the uniforms.

The uniform consisted of a white sleeveless blazer with yellow lining and a high collar, a yellow skirt and boots. The uniform wasn't bad. It was just that the skirt was too…

"ITS TOO SHORT!!" screamed Laviss "How am I suppose to wear this, if it's not decent enough to cover the bottom half of me."

'_I am so killing the guy who made this uniform… No! If anyone's getting killed it should be Kaiba! I can't believe he lets the girls wear this uniform!! It's DISGUSTING!! The pervert!!!'_

After glaring at the yellow skirt with much hatred, so much that if it were alive, the poor thing would've of been dead on the spot, Laviss… reluctantly…. changed into one of her sets. Walking to one of her suitcases, that were already here, Laviss took out a black sleeveless shirt and put it underneath the yellow and white blazer. Though the skirt was short it was also narrow enough to cover her bottom.

"Well I guess I'll have to bear this, until I get the skirts altered a bit." said Laviss as she fiddled with the hem of the skirt

After fixing herself into the uniform, Laviss got a better look of her room. The walls were white with a light red-orange carpet. At the corner of the room was her bed with yellow covers and two white pillows. Across the bed there was a study table, with a computer, lamp and a black chair. Next to that there was a small window with light green curtains. On the other side of the table there was a door leading to Laviss' personal bathroom. Across that door there was a small narrow way with the entrance and another door, which led to the closet.

As Laviss walked around it was then that she noticed a device on her table. It was a small blue P.D.A. in a black holder.

Picking it up, she examined it "I don't think I have enough room to even put this in my pockets." said Laviss as she tried to put it in one of her blazer pockets, and to her amazement she was right. The red head growled "I hate skirts so much." But before she could even do anything else, noises could be heard from outside. Laviss moved over her window and pushed the green curtain aside a bit.

"I guess everyone's already here. Which means I need to be going to that opening ceremony." she said as she left her P.D.A on the bed.

'_I wonder if I'll see Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Zane around.'_ she thought as she walked out of her room and headed towards outside.

* * *

"Stupid skirt, stupid, stupid skirt." Laviss grumble as she walked to the opening ceremony

'_At least I haven't seen any boys gawking at me. If I do, then there's going to be a few missing students at this school.'_ she thought evilly as she came across a huge building with golden columns surrounding it.

In front of the building there were more columns but in white; however, what really caught Laviss' eyes was that above the white columns were 3 half ovals that were color differently: Blue, Yellow, and Red.

"Well I wonder why those three colors are in that order." said Laviss mumbled sarcastically as she entered the building

Upon entering, Laviss walked around until she found the right room to be in. Inside she saw desks arranged in three sections going down like steps. In the front stood a stage with a big screen that had the letters D in red and A in blue with a yellow star in the middle. There were also two doors in between the screen. There was also a mixture of students in red, yellow, and blue lined up in rows of four and five. On stage were several adults whom Laviss suspected were the teachers. After descending down and getting in line, Laviss soon spotted Bastion in the front of the ling she was in; wearing a male version of the yellow uniform.

'_So he's in Ra yellow too.'_ thought Laviss as more people entered the room. After everyone that was a freshman was present, the ceremony began.

Up on the big screen, Chancellor Sheppard came into view and started to speak. "Good Morning and welcome my students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster. And you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world…"

As Sheppard's speech went on Laviss let her eyes wander around for a moment. She then spotted Syrus and Jaden, in another line that was at the end of the room. _'I see that both Jaden and Syrus are in Slifer Red…'_ thought Laviss but she soon tried to suppress the giggles that were coming out of her. Behind Syrus, who was in the front, stood Jaden… **sleeping** through Sheppard's speech!

"Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think that you will find them quite comfortable, depending upon how you ranked of course." said Sheppard, chuckling with cheer "I trust that you all will have a good year and good luck in your studies. Dismissed." after that Sheppard disappeared from the screen and was replaced by the D.A. logo.

* * *

"Now what?" said Laviss out loud as she walked out of the room

"I suppose, we do what Chancellor Sheppard said and get ourselves settled in." said a voice behind her

"Oh… hi Bastion." said Laviss as she turned around to see him

"Hello Laviss, it's nice to see you again." Bastion said with a smile "I see that were both in the same dorm."

"Yeah, I thank the gods that there's at least one familiar face in the same dorm with me." said Laviss as she walked with Bastion

"I feel the same way." he responded

When the two stepped outside, Laviss saw Syrus, sitting on one of the statues that decorated the lawn of the building. The light blue head had his attention on his P.D.A that he didn't see Laviss walking over.

"Well I don't know about you Sy, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." said Jaden on the other side of the statue

"That's cool! Same with me." replied Syrus with happiness and a bit of relief

"Hey Jaden, Syrus." said Laviss as she neared them

The little Slifer gave a small nod while Jaden gave her a grand smile "Hey!! You guys in Red too?" he asked

Laviss gave Jaden confused look, but that soon was replaced with a soft smile. But before she could open her mouth, Bastion beat it to her.

"Well now let's see here yellow sleeves, yellow buttons…" said Bastion as he then eyed Laviss "Yellow skirt, yellow boots. Hm… I don't think so."

'_You just had to include my skirt didn't you!' _Laviss thought angrily as Jaden spoke

"Oh… I get it. So that's why Sy and I are in Red." said Jaden surprised while looking at his red blazer

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now." said Bastion in disbelief

"So!! You ever think that I'm color blind!" said a semi-angry Jaden

"Well no actually I didn't. Are you color blind?" said Bastion

"No, but I could've been." said a cheerful Jaden "See you around the dorms."

"I doubt that your dorm's are over there." said Bastion as he pointed over another direction, opposite of where he was going. Laviss gave a final wave towards the two before catching with Bastion.

"Well that was fun." said Laviss as she walked with her hands behind her.

"I really can't believe that he didn't know that our uniforms represented the dorms we're in. I mean it's real obvious that a blind rock could have figured it out." Bastion said

"Hey cut him some slack. So he didn't know, it's not that big of a deal." said Laviss

"Yes, but it was clearly obvious." Bastion replied

Laviss shook her head and followed the Ra

* * *

Right after Laviss had walked with Bastion to their dorms, they separated so as to get settled in. Meaning that Laviss had to unpack her stuff and maybe rearrange the furniture around. An hour or so later, Laviss let out a deep sigh after put her suitcase inside her closet.

"Well that's the last of it." she said as she dusted her hands off

The red head paused for a second as she heard a loud knock next to her. The girl glanced at the door wondering who it could be. Laviss reached out to the doorknob and opened it to find her new Ra friend.

"Hey Bastion." said Laviss as Bastion returned her hello "How did you know this was my room?"

"It was a lucky guess." Bastion said bashfully "I didn't know I would happen to find you."

She looked at him queerly "You guessed… at random."

"Yes." he said simply

"Alright…" said Laviss. She didn't believe him. "Well do you want to come in?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in

"No, that's quite alright."

"Ok…so is there anything that you needed to say to me?" Laviss said as she hanged onto her door.

"Not really." Bastion said and rubbed his neck at the awkward silence.

Laviss too, was stumped on what to do next. She never really had to deal with a situation like this. The red head let go of her door and stood straight. Her hands fidgeted all the while Bastion was looking everywhere around him. "S-so…" Bastion glanced at her and nodded, expecting her to continue her incomplete sentence. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

The male Ra took a second to think about it and agreed "Alright."

Laviss smiled and came closer to Bastion; closing the door behind her. The two duelists walked around the corridors in silence until they came up to the front entrance. Once outside the two started walking around the premises of their Dorm. Again, silence adorned the two as they walked farther away from their dorm. The awkward silence was back again making Laviss fidget more. What was she suppose to say to him? She glanced at the boy next to her. Laviss had no clue. The red head toyed with the hem of her skirt, mentally glaring at it with even more hatred than before.

"So… Laviss…" said Bastion hesitantly as he broke the silence between them. "Why are you here at Duel Academy?"

The Ra stopped her fiddling and looked at the boy. "Why do you want to know?"

Bastion shrugged "It's better than the usual small talk about the weather and such." he responded

"Well…to get better with dueling, obviously since I wouldn't be here wasting my time." Bastion nodded in agreement. "But… I want to prove to … my father and brother, in a way, that I can duel without their influences." Laviss rubbed her head sheepishly "What about you?"

He stopped in his tracks, Laviss followed suit. He took several steps away from her and took in the sea that surrounded the island. "I want to be the number one duelist there is using logic as oppose to those who just use their gut feeling."

Laviss looked at Bastion's firm look as he looked outwards at sea. His black eyes filled with determination like no other. _'He seems well into his goal… so much like…'_ she shook her head and smiled with her hand placed out "Well I wish you good luck. I hope you come to achieve your goal."

Bastion turned back to Laviss and her hand out. He nodded once more and grabbed her hand in his "As do I to you."

* * *

Time flied as Bastion and Laviss walked some more around campus. The awkwardness between them died down and the two were able to get to know each other a little better. Before the two even knew, they had come back to their Dorm.

Laviss laughed as Bastion told her a funny story of his past. "Liar, you did not do that! I don't believe you."

He smiled "It's true." he said as Laviss kept on saying his story was false.

"Excuse me." said the voice in front of the. Bastion and Laviss stopped their conversation and looked at the person who interrupted them. At the entrance of the Dorm stood a fellow Ra with short brown hair and black eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but all Ra students need to report to the dinning room hall. The welcome dinner is about to begin."

The two thanked the boy and headed to the dinning area. Once inside, the dinning room was filled with chairs and tables containing all kinds of food and drinks. Most of the seats were full, but Bastion and Laviss managed to find some near the door. Bastion acted as a gentleman and pulled out Laviss' chair. He then seated himself next to her.

"Um… thank you Bastion. You didn't have to." said Laviss

"It was nothing, really." he replied

"Excuse me! May I have your attention please!" Everyone in the room became silent and turned their attention to a man seated at the head of the table. He had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders and had black eyes. He, like all the other males, was wearing the same yellow uniform, with a white shirt underneath his blazer and a black tie. "Hello to you all! To those who are new, I am Professor Sartyr. I'm the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm. First off I would like to personally welcome all the new Ra duelists to Duel Academy and for making it into the Ra yellow rank." A round of applause slowly started before it progressed into a full blown cheer of congrats. "Yes, yes now for the old Ra duelists, I'd like to welcome you back and hoped you've been well."

"HERE!! HERE!!" shouted a random student. Before long another blissful cheer was conducted

"Yes, well let us celebrate the start of a new term. Dig in everyone." More applauses were spread around the room as Professor Sartyr sat down.

As the dinner commenced, Laviss took a look around. The dinning room wasn't larger but nor was it small, as it contained plants on ever corner of the room. It was also colored to be the same as the Ra students, yellow. Behind Professor Sartyr was a huge window tinted green that looked outside. But as Laviss inspected around the room, the more she got nervous.

"Hey Bastion." said Laviss as she nudged him in the elbow

"What is it?" asked Bastion as he stopped eating

"I-I just notice something." she said as the air around them tensed up with suspense. Bastion could only lean in more as Laviss opened her mouth once again. "I'm the only girl here."

The boy could only blink as the red head next to him looked dead serious. He took a look around the room for himself and could only see a sea of yellow. Not only that but he saw that she was right. No where could you find another girl in the entire room. It was just pure boys.

"You're right. Strange, I thought there would be at least a few girls around, but now that I see it…" said Bastion as he continued gazing around "Though it shouldn't bother you. After all it's not like you're alone." Bastion soon turned to Laviss. "You know me, right."

The red head thought about it in her head and nodded "You're right… thanks Bastion."

"Don't mention it. Now don't think about it anymore. Just enjoy the dinner and yourself." he said as he took another bite of his mash potatoes

Laviss sighed quietly and took another look around her. One of the older Ras talked animatedly with the person to the right of him, unaware that the guy on his left was take some of his food off his plate. Laviss giggled when she saw the older Ra notice what the guy to his left was doing and playfully hit him upside his head. Bastion glanced at Laviss as he heard her giggling. He smiled when he saw her relaxed and doing exactly what he said.

* * *

After the welcome dinner Laviss and Bastion said goodnight to each other and left to their respected rooms. Closing the door, Laviss jumped to her bed but only to feel a small lump underneath her.

"What the-" The red head sighed as she found out what the cause of the lump was. Without a second thought she tossed her blue P.D.A on the desk with no care. "I wonder what dear 'father' is doing." said Laviss as she quoted the word father using her fingers. "No doubt that he's planning something."

Laviss tensed up a bit as she heard a loud vibrating sound coming from one of her drawers. "And speak of the devil. I bet that's him." The girl contemplated. She didn't want to talk to her father nor did she want to get up. It left her with the only logical thing to do. And that was to let the phone ring…

And Ring…

And Ring…

And Ring…

The phone kept ringed for quite a while before it stopped. Laviss raised a brow at the drawer before the ringing started again. She knew that the phone would only keep ringing if she didn't pick up. And knowing her father, he would keep at it all night if he had to. Groaning, she got up and went through her drawers until she found the annoying silver item. Flipping it open she answered lamely "What is it…"

"Is that any way to speak to me?" said low voice

Laviss' lilac eyes widen as she heard the male's voice. "KOI-KUN!!" the red head went giddy as she heard the man on the other line scream in pain

"Can you keep you volume down? It may come to you as a surprise, but I DO need to be able to hear."

"I can't believe you're calling!! It's been ages."

"What? You expect me to call you every single day."

"Yes." she said serious "You know I get bored easily."

"How can I not. It gets you into trouble for god knows how many times." Laviss glared at her sliver phone "You know you're even worse than our brother.

"Speaking of which, how's Kiba-kun been doing?"

"Same as always, fine and troublesome… like you."

"HEY!! I have you know I'm not as troublesome as you think I am."

"And when would that time be…" Silence stood after Koi's statement. Laviss knew that Koi was mentally grinning at this. Laviss pouted for the second time. "I heard that you got into Ra yellow." he stated as he brought her back

Laviss' face faulted a bit "Oh… uh yeah. You're not mad… right?"

"Of course not. As long as you're happy and doing great. It doesn't matter if you're in Ra or Obelisk."

Laviss looked at the phone and grinned before starting again "How about Slifer?"

"No." said Koi rather quickly

"You really have some issues." she said as she smiled

"Slifer is the lowest of the low. You don't belong there."

Laviss rolled her eyes as she moved her cell to the other ear "Did you just call to tell me how horrid Slifer is or is there another reason."

"No. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Beside that, I have no real business to discuss with you."

"It's so like you to bring a conversation down like you're talking to one of you corporate employees."

"At least you're not at the end point of my rage."

"Good point. You're scary when you're mad." said Laviss as she remembered Koi getting mad for the first time.

She was around ten when she saw Koi's inner demon come out. Though there wasn't an actual person to yell at. Koi was talking on his phone to one of his employees and it seemed that this particular worker had made a mistake in misplacing a very important document that Koi needed. Needless to say Koi got very, very angry that his yells could've been heard all throughout Japan… that and it had scared Laviss so much that she hid in under her bed for half the week.

The red head shivered at the thought of him ever screaming at her. "Anyways I need to get back to work." he said

Laviss sighed as she heard Koi "You always need to work."

"If I didn't then who would support you and our brother."

"Uh… father?"

"Well father will only support you now will he."

"I know…"

"I need to go. I'll see if I can call you another time. That is if I'm not too busy. Bye." with that the line went dead.

"You always say that." said Laviss quietly as she placed her cell phone next to the P.D.A. For a while, Laviss did nothing but stared into space. It wasn't long before she remembered that she had classes early in the morning. She decided to change and turn in for the night. After turning off the light, Laviss fell asleep once she hit the mattress.

The room was quiet with the exception of the clock near Laviss' desk. The hour ticked away before a blue light glowed in the room. As the blue light dim, two balls of light, one red and one grey, hovered in mid-air. Both balls soon floated around and got near Laviss.

"There she is." said the grey ball

"Quiet! Do you want to wake her up." the red ball whispered harshly

"Well excuse me for being me-"

"No I blame you for being you!!" hissed the red ball

"Whatever. The point is we found her!" cheered the grey ball "We found her! We found her!"

"Shut up! By the Gods, why did they send me here with you!! Out of all the others… even the blabbering she-fish is better than you."

"Like I care. I just wished we came here earlier so we could've talk to her."

"Now whose fault is that!!" whispered the red ball angrily

"Hey! I said we shouldn't have waited until dark." explained the grey ball

"No I said that!! You on the other hand, being the idiot that you are, lost yourself eight times!!"

The grey ball ignored his companions comment "What do we do now? We finally came and we end up with her asleep. Which by the way; looks cute." The red ball said nothing "Admit it. She looks cute."

The red ball hovered in its place for a bit until it started moving towards the window "Getting back on track. We'll go back and try this again another time."

"AW!! Can we stay? Please!!"

"No! And shut up! You're really going to wake her up this time with your excessive whining. Now let's go."

"But-"

"Now!!" the red ball hissed

With that, the same blue light reappeared and the two balls of light were gone.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	3. Facing New Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3 - Facing New Things

Beep.

Sheets on the bed shifted over. A soft moan was heard underneath, other than that nothing happened.

BEEP

The sheets moved again, but again nothing happened.

BEEP!

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!!

A loud groan was let out from under the sheets as the alarm's volume disturbed Laviss' sleeping. The red head poke her head out from out her sheets and glared at the clock. Hoping that she could kill it from where she was. Yet it kept on beeping with no sign of stopping "UGH!! Alright!! Alright!!"

Laviss got up and walked over her desk to the clock that rudely woke her up. She turned the annoying device off and got ready for class. After showering and, halfheartedly, dressing in her uniform, she headed out her room. But once stepping outside did she bump into something, or more importantly someone.

"I'm so sorry." said Laviss as she looked to see that Bastion was her victim.

"Not to worry Laviss. You haven't cause any major damage." said Bastion as he lightly brushed his chest where Laviss had hit him

"That's good, I wouldn't want to send you to the infirmary." she said as the two walked away from her room

Laviss smiled and took in the fresh smell of food as she and Bastion entered the Ra dinner hall. "I can't think of anything else to start the day with." said the red head as she headed straight towards the counter.

Bastion smiled and watched his new found friend run towards a stack of freshly made pancakes. He didn't seem to notice that he was staring at Laviss for a while until she called his name.

"Come on Bastion! You can't possibly go without breakfast! It'll ruin your health." said Laviss as she came up to him with a plate filled with food. Bastion turned his head away from her and nodded. Laviss looked confused as to why he looked away but she didn't say anything about it. "I'll save you a seat." she said and took her plate in search for an empty table.

It's been a few days since Laviss had come to Duel Academy and in her opinion it was alright. The classes seemed fairly easy, but there were a few classes that she wouldn't mind dropping. Other than that everything was great. She got to see Jaden and Syrus in some of her classes, but to Laviss' dismay she hasn't seen Zane around since she got here.

Laviss inwardly shrugged _'I shouldn't worry. I'll probably see him later on in the year. I mean it's not like I'm expecting to see him or anything.' _she thought as she took a mouthful of her strawberry pancakes. "By the way, who do you have this morning?" Laviss asked as Bastion sat down next to her with a plate of food.

Setting down his plate, Bastion searched for his P.D.A whilst Laviss continued eating. The red head was about to take a bite off of her piece of toast when Bastion said. "It seems we both have Dr. Crowler this morning."

The Ra dropped her toast and hit her head on the table; gaining a few stares from the other Ras in the room "Damn it… why? Why Bastion… why…" groan Laviss from her position

Bastion smiled inwardly as Laviss sat in misery. It's been known off the bat that Dr. Crowler didn't like Jaden, because of their duel from the entrance exams. But what was shocking to know was another student seemed been added to Crowler's list, that student being Laviss.

Laviss knew that Dr. Crowler was a man but, on her second day on Duel Academy, she accidentally kept calling him madam several times. She didn't mean to do it on purpose but, to the professor, he didn't care whether it was on purpose or not. So now she was permanently on his Slackers-To-Hate-Forever List.

The red head blew a few of her bangs away before she rip off a piece of her toast. Bastion could only smile as he watched her "Look at the bright side-"

She turned towards Bastion and raised a brow "And what may THAT be?"

"If we leave right now, you'll be in his classroom and more closer to getting his class over with."

Laviss let out a deep sigh. She could only imagine what Crowler would want to do to her this morning _'Probably try to embarrass me in front of the class…again.'_ Looking down at her half bitten toast, she scarfed the rest down before standing up. "Well there really isn't a middle ground for me to oppose… no matter how much I hate it…" mumbled Laviss

Bastion nodded cheerfully and followed Laviss out, towards Dr. Crowler's class.

* * *

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want this class to be over?"

Laviss gave Bastion her best puppy dog eyes as she stood outside Crowler's classroom. "Can't you cover for me?"

Bastion knew what she was trying to do and immediately turned away "That's not going to work Laviss. Besides you won't have Dr. Crowler for the rest of the day or tomorrow. You might as well get it over with."

Laviss pouted before she gave in "I guess… you're right." she said grudgingly

"I know I am." he said proudly and gave her a small push towards the entrance of the classroom

That day when Bastion and Laviss had their walk, he seemed to have gotten along well with Laviss each and every day. For some reason he felt more at peace with the lilac eyed girl. She wasn't like any other girl he has known before: whiny, conceded, air-headed, etcetera. She was none of that, which relieved him. Within the short time he'd gotten to know her, he already considered her a close friend that he could count on. The Ra didn't have a lot of friends and it took for him more than a just few days to actually call them a friend. But with Laviss, it was different.

As the two Ras walked down the stairs and take their usual seats, Laviss surprised when someone put their arm around her shoulders. She was about to punch the wise guy who dared to touch her until she saw who it was.

"Hey Lavs, it's great to see you!" said Jaden with a smile

Laviss stood quiet and thought over what the brown haired boy said "Lavs?"

"Yeah its short for Laviss, just like I call Syrus, Sy." he said as he looked at her "It is ok… I mean you don't mind… right?" he looked worried, thinking that he might've offended her

She shook her head vigorously "No, it's alright. It's just… no ones ever given me a-a nickname."

Jaden smiled brightly "Well since were friends, we're calling you Lavs from now on. Right Sy." he said and turned to his short friend with Laviss, as he still had his arm around her

"Uh… right Jaden… I guess." said Syrus shyly "Hi Lavs."

"Hey Sy." said Laviss and gave a little wave to him

Bastion, who had been ignored by the three, watched their conversation continue. His eyes wandered onto Jaden's arm that was still on Laviss. Bastion bit his lip as he felt a bit funny. He tried to calmly breathe in as he shook his illogic sensation. But the funny feeling kept coming back.

"Bastion?" Laviss looked worried as she saw the Ra look unwell "Are you ok?"

He nodded and looked away from her a second time "Well if you don't mind gentlemen, Laviss and I need to take our seats. Class will start any minute now." said a twitching Bastion and took Laviss' wrist, leading her towards the front of the room.

"Yeah, talk to you guys later." said Jaden as he and Syrus took their seats.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Laviss as they sat down

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. Why?" fumed Bastion

"Well you look a little peeved, to me." said Laviss

"Then you're most likely seeing things for I am NOT peeved!" he hissed angrily

Laviss raised her hands defensively "Alright, alright. You don't need to bite my head off."

Bastion faced the front of the class as Laviss shook her head and sighed _'I wonder what's up with him.'_

Not a minute later did Dr. Crowler walk in, right when the bell ranged. After heading towards his desk in the front did he start lecturing to the class. After his overly long speech, which put many to sleep, he soon started to question people at random.

Laviss hoped that she wouldn't get picked. But that was a wish that wouldn't come true as Dr. Crowler picked her first.

"Miss Laviss, why don't we start with you?" said Dr. Crowler evilly. Laviss silently groan and stood up from her seat. She knew that deep inside the man…woman…thing was planning something. "Please explain to the class what a chain is and give an example of one."

The Ra mentally cheered. Crowler had yet to embarrass her for she knew the answers to his questions so far. This one was no exception.

"A chain is where a player activates a card effect, while his or her opponent activates another card to counter the effect played." Laviss looked at Crowler, who appeared a little red in the face. Smiling, she continued "One example would be if a player activated Smashing Grounds. The opponent would then play a card like Magic Jammer. And if the player were to stop his opponent's counter he could play Seven Tools of the Bandit. All in all, a chain can go on as long as it can; from two cards to four or more."

Crowler growled in his hands as Laviss sat down "Well… it's not the BEST answer. But yours will suffice."

The red head tried to stay calm. She had the urge to scream at the blond teacher, but didn't as she knew that he would love to punish her for anything. For the remainder of the period, Laviss continued watching Crowler go on with his random questioning.

"Miss. Rhodes, please name the groups in which duel monster cards can be categorized." asked Crowler to an Obelisk girl with long dark blond hair and brown eyes.

Standing up, the girl answered "Duel monster cards can be grouped into Normal monsters, Effect monsters, Fusion monsters, Ritual monsters, Trap cards, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into Normal traps, Counter traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell cards can be separated into Normal spells, Continuous Spells, Equip spells, Quick Play spells, Ritual spells and Field spells."

"Prefect, well done Alexis!" praised Crowler "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Obelisks."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler." said the girl as she sat down

"Hm, now who should we question next?" said Crowler as he scanned the class "How about you Mr. Truesdale."

'_Truesdale?' _Laviss knitted her brows in thought_ 'Truesdale… now why does that ring a bell?' _she thought as Syrus stood up to answer Crowler's question.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell is." asked Crowler

"Um…A Field Spell is uh…" Syrus stuttered as he started to shake from the pressure of answering the question "Well… uh… it's… um... it's the… the thing that affects the thing… That is uh…"

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this, you Slifer Slacker!!" shouted an Obelisk boy as everyone around him was laughing.

"No! I know this! It's um…uh…" said Syrus as he got red more and more by the second.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this." reassured Jaden

"I think not. Sit down." said Crowler. Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone please give me the answer, preferably someone not wearing red, thank you."

Laviss glared at Crowler as she heard everyone minus the Slifers, her and Bastion, laugh.

"You know something teach, you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that." said Jaden as he confused Crowler "I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself."

Smiling softly, Laviss watched him grinning and give the peace sign to the class. '_Jaden, you don't know how much you made my morning.' _thought Laviss as she turned to a red faced Crowler, who was pull on a handkerchief with his teeth.

After that the bell rang, ending Crowler's class. As everyone came out of the classroom, Jaden was quickly tackled down by someone. The brown haired boy closed his eyes, thinking that he was gonna get punched at. Though after nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw red head Ra smiling down at him.

"Jaden that was great!" cried Laviss as she lay on top of him "I can't believe you finally made Crowler shut up."

"Well he shouldn't have made fun of Sy or Slifers at that matter." said Jaden as he and Laviss separated from each other

"Still, that was great." said Laviss. Turning around she gave Syrus a compassionate look "Are you going to be ok, Sy?"

"Y-yeah... I just need a moment to relax." said Syrus who was still a bit red

"Well then, you have to excuse us. We have to get going. Our next class will start any minute." said Bastion hastily and took Laviss' wrist once again; leading her to their next class.

"A-Alright, see you guys later then." said Jaden as he waved goodbye to them.

Laviss waved back but she winced as Bastion pulled her along side with him. Looking at the Ra she tried to keep up with him but the more she tried, the faster he would walk. Laviss winced again as she felt him pull.

"Bastion, not that I appreciate your concerned about us being in class on time, but can you loosen your grip? You're starting to hurt me." Bastion quickly stopped. His eyes widen and immediately did he let go of her wrist. "Thanks. Be lucky it's just my right wrist and not my left. `Else I wouldn't be able to write." she said as she flexed her wrist

"I-I'm sorry Laviss. I don't know what came over me." he said as he lowered his face, not daring to meet hers.

"Hey, don't worry. Like I said, you're lucky it wasn't my left or you'd been in for it." she grinned

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's good. Now come on. Weren't you just blabbing on how we needed to get to class with Jaden."

Bastion nodded as he and Laviss headed to their next class.

'_Jaden…why do I feel like he's responsible for my behavior this morning?_ _And why do I feel like… like wanting to rip him apart?' _The Ra shook his head as to erase those thoughts '_This is maddening!! Why would I want to rip Jaden apart? I mean he hasn't done anything to me…'_ He glanced over at Laviss who questioned about her next classes. '…_has he?'_

Bastion looked at Laviss once more and she smiled at him. Bastion could help smiling back as the two walked towards their next class together.

* * *

Laviss groaned as she toppled over her bed. The red head was aching in pain. She didn't know it was possible to feel the way she was. Laviss slowly lifted her head and stared at the white walls of her room; replaying her last class that made her body sore.

**Flashback**

A blinding light hovered over the entire room. Everyone stood in line as the teacher introduced herself. Laviss watch her mouth move animatedly but couldn't quite remember what she said. Though the red head remembered what happened next. Everyone scattered themselves; screaming for their dear lives.

Laviss tried her best to run away from the danger occurring. But the red head wasn't really fast on her feet. Next thing she knew she fell down, her back being assaulted by something round and hard. Laviss tried to get up but the same object wouldn't let her. All she could do was lay on the floor until she knew that nothing was attacking her. But by then the class had ended and she was free.

**End of Flashback**

The red head clenched her fist around her covers.

"I… hate… Gym…" she mumbled

* * *

Bastion closed the door to his room and started taking off his shoes. He was finally finished with his classes today. In his mind, the classes seem a bit too easy for him. The Ra was hoping to be doing something more difficult than what he was learning at the moment. Bastion sighed. _'Hopefully I can work on a more difficult level later on in the year.'_

Bastion sat down on is bed and thought back to his female friend. '_It's been a while since I last saw Laviss during class.' _He shook his head _'I shouldn't worry. I'll see her… eventually.'_

With that in mind, he quickly started on his homework left for him to do.

* * *

  
A few hours later

Laviss stretched herself a bit before closing her door. She was lucky that Gym hadn't crippled her to the point of no recovery. But as she walked towards the end of the hallway, she unexpectedly bumped into someone, again. The crash made her fall on top of the other person.

The red head cursed inwardly and shook her head. "I'm so sorry. Seems that I can't help crashing into people." she said and swiftly heaved herself up

"I-It's… a-alright." said person that Laviss crashed into

The person was a small boy with dark green hair and brown eyes. But that was about as much as she could get from him as he immediately faced the ground after looking at her. Laviss raised a brow at his behavior but she ignored it as it wasn't her problem.

"Um… h-have you seen my friend?" said the Ra boy "H-He's pretty big…a-and has b-black hair… "

"Oh… sorry, no I haven't." said Laviss as the boy kept looking down

The Ra nodded and bowed to Laviss. Afterwards he quickly ran pass her. Laviss followed the boy with her eyes until he turned around the corner. Laviss shrugged the boy's manners and continued on.

* * *

As Bastion seated himself at one of the tables, in the dinner hall, he saw Laviss come in. Spotting the Ra, the red head headed towards him.

"Hey Bastion." she said cheerfully as he gave her a nod in response

Dinner was silent for the most part, but that didn't bother Laviss. What did was that Bastion was fidgeting around with his utensils than eating his food. Looking at the black eyed boy she could resist asking "Are you alright?"

Bastion nodded but it wasn't very convincing. He took a small glance at the female next to him before returning his gaze to his plate. "Laviss may I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said

"What do you think of Jaden?"

Laviss stared at Bastion; she was a bit confused at what he was trying to ask. "What do I think of Jaden… what do you mean by that?"

"I mean what do you think of him? Is he mean, is he nice?"

"Hm…" Laviss took a moment to think before she answered "I guess he's funny and so far as I've seen a kind person. You don't really come across guys like him often. I say he's a good friend."

Bastion returned his gaze back to Laviss "So… he's a good friend."

Laviss rose a brow "What are you getting at?" she said suspiciously

"Nothing… I was just seeing if he's a good guy or not." Bastion said calmly

There was something in his voice that bothered Laviss, though couldn't detect what it was. The red head then decided to ignore it. If it were important she would know about it. "Is that why you've been acting weird this morning?"

Bastion's eye twitched slightly as he remember his behavior in the morning "Uh… well… yes, you could say that."

"Well, I say he's a good guy." said Laviss happily

"Right…" Bastion said hesitantly

The lilac eyed girl smiled as her friend began to eat his dinner. Laviss glanced over to the doorway and found the same boy she bumped in the corridors, standing by himself. Laviss quickly excused herself from Bastion and headed to the green haired boy.

"Hey." she said as she neared him. The boy quickly noticed her and soon faced the floor. He gave a quick bow and a small hello to her, but it was barely heard from the noises of the dinner hall. "So, did you found your friend?" Laviss asked as he kept looking down

"Uh… n-no." he said shyly

"Well he must be here. I mean, no one seems to be missing." she said as she searched the room

The small Ra slowly looked up and saw her scan the room. But as soon as he saw her turn her head back to him, he quickly looked down like he hadn't move from his place.

"Is that him?" she said as she pointed behind the green haired boy. Turning around there stood a pretty big guy with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Brier, there you are!" said the big Ra as he came to the two

"Beauregard!" said Brier

"I'll take that as a yes." said Laviss

"Brier, where… oh." said Beauregard as he looked at Laviss

Laviss noticed that both boys were nervous, but made no comment about and she smiled "Seems, you've found your friend." she said to Brier "Guess that's about as much that I can do to help."

Brier turn slightly red but Laviss wasn't sure if he really was as he bowed his head. "Thank you." he said quietly

The red head nodded "No, problem. I'll see you later Brier." she said and went back to Bastion

* * *

A pair of arms stretched out to the white ceiling; a yawn accompanied it. One of those arms grabbed a book that laid on top of a desk and started flipping the pages at random. "Seriously, Crowler really wants me dead." said Laviss as she rubbed her left eye

After dinner was over, Laviss left Bastion and returned to her room to finish her homework for Crowler. But dinner seemed like ages ago as she still wasn't finish. Sleep was the only thing that Laviss wanted, but she knew she couldn't have it as she wasn't finish. And she especially didn't want the he-she on her back for not doing her homework.

"The he-she would like it if I DIDN'T do it. It'll be another way… to make… my… life…" Laviss yawned. She didn't know if she could stay awake. The red head shook her head and started reading the book in her hands. But that appeared to make things worse as she started nodding off. It wasn't long before her head was on top of her book with her eyes closed.

A few hours later the same blue light as before glowed in Laviss' room. The two balls of light were soon in the room again, but this time floating around Laviss' head.

"Aw! Great! Once again we come and she's here sleeping!" said the grey ball

"Don't complain. It's your fault that you have to be so slow." said the red ball

"Well excuse me for not being as fast as the likes of YOU!!" hissed the grey ball

"Oh shut up. Can you not complain or be an idiot for two seconds." whispered the red ball. The grey ball floated near Laviss as the red ball continued on "Look we're going to try this again, but in a few weeks… a month, tops."

"WHAT!!?" yelled the grey ball

"Shut Up!!" hissed the red ball "Do you want to wake her up!!"

"But why?"

"Why? Because we can't be coming here every single day. It uses up too much energy. Until she see us and complies, we can't be here too long. Weren't you listening to what that nagging magician was saying!!?"

"Maybe… I really didn't listen to him. I just tune him out."

"Whatever, if we're lucky maybe we can have her see us the next time we come. For now let's leave."

"Wait a minute will ya." said the grey ball

The red ball stood in disbelief as the grey ball went behind Laviss. And like magic, Laviss floated up in the air and was placed underneath the covers of her bed. The red ball then floated in silence as it watched it's companion's action.

"Ok now we can go." said the grey ball

At the next moment the flash of blue light appeared again. Surrounding the two balls and made them disappear. But not before a green bandana materialized around Laviss' right arm and her bedroom lights were turned off.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	4. The Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 4 - The Exams

A few weeks have past since Laviss has been to Duel Academy and a lot had happened. Right after she woke up, Laviss immediately noticed the green bandana tied to her right arm. The first thing she knew was that she couldn't take it off, not that it hurt her; she barely even felt the thing being there. She told Bastion and the others about it and they all thought of ways to take it off: from untying, to ripping it off. Even scissors weren't a big help in getting it off. Jaden even suggested cutting Laviss' arm off, then replacing it back.

Needless to say Bastion was pissed off with the brown haired boy to even suggest that. But after all that, it was stuck there for good. So the three of them eventually gave up and Laviss just left it there.

But there was a good thing that happened during the week. Bastion started to be less… weird, as the red head could put it, around Jaden. Though there was a slight drawback the following week. Apparently, when Laviss told her father that she needed to have her skirts altered a bit. He denied her proposal saying that "it will be good for her" and that she "needed to be more in touch with her feminine side". There was a third comment, but he didn't get to finish it, since Laviss was at the point of making him go deaf.

As Laviss got up to start another day of class, she remembered that today was a very important day. _'Today's the exams to advance to the next dorm. And I didn't even study.' _thought Laviss as she sweatdropped _'Well… even if I do fail, I'm not going to get de-ranked. Besides I'm happy were I am.'_

"Even if I'm the only girl there." she said bitterly

"You know, talking to yourself will only make people think you're going crazy." a voice said

"Hey Bastion." said Laviss without looking at him

"Are you ready for the exams?" he asked as he walked beside her

"Well… not really." she mumbled

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. You're doing well in all your classes, so I don't think you'll have any problems." Bastion reassured her

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure."

"Well there's one way to find out." said Bastion as he opened the door that led to Professor Banner's class.

* * *

As the bell rang, Laviss saw Syrus coming in looking really tired. But there was one thing missing with that scene.

'_Where's Jaden? The two are usually together.' _thought Laviss as Professor Banner passed out the written exam.

"Students you may begin your written exam… Now!!" said the black haired teacher

Fifteen minutes later, Jaden came through the door coolly and walked next to Syrus, who was sleeping and mumbling at the same time.

"I didn't know that this was an oral exam Syrus." said Jaden as he woke Sy up. "Maybe next time, sleeping is better than an all night Slifer séance."

"You're here." replied Syrus happily

"HEY!!" screamed an Obelisk with black eyes and spiked hair as he stood up from his seat "Would you two keep it down!! Some of us plan to PASS this test!"

Looking behind him a few seats back, Jaden grinned "Hey I always plan on passing. It just doesn't always work out that way." he said

Laviss tried to stuff her laughter as she heard him. _'Jaden what are we going to do with you.'_

"Oh, Jaden! Why don't you come down here and get your exam." said Professor Banner as he waved a white sheet in the air

"Be there in a jiff." Jaden said as he started down the stairs.

* * *

45 minutes later Laviss finished her test and just in time to meet the end of the test's time.

"Alright class the written exam is now over. Within a few minutes the field test will commence. So please walk, DON'T RUN, to get in line for today's new rare cards." said Professor Banner collected the last of the tests.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' _thought Laviss as she looked at a few students near her. And no sooner did that feeling came true.

"THEY'RE HERE!!" exclaimed an Obelisk student

"Oh dear." said the Professor as he too sensed trouble

And in a blink of an eyes every single student, jumped out of their seat and headed out the classroom. Laviss shook her head as she stood up. "And I thought their reaction would be even worse." Looking around, she saw Sy and Jaden sleeping at their desk with their test underneath. "Guess we better go wake them up." Said Laviss and walked towards the two. Sitting on top of the desk near Jaden, Laviss turned to her fellow Ra. "You want to or shall I do the honor."

"How about I do it." said Bastion "Who knows what they'll receive if you wake them up."

"It wasn't like I was going to kill them." mumbled Laviss as Bastion started to shake Sy gently

"Say you two may want to give a thought as to waking up." said Bastion as he scared Syrus half to death

"Why!!? Why didn't I? I'm a complete failure." said Syrus with tears running down his face

"Sy, we really need to boast that confidence of yours." said Laviss

"Sy if there were a grade on mellow drama you'd get an A." said Jaden as he raised his head from his arms.

"AAAHH!!" yelled Laviss as she fell backwards and on the floor. "Damn it Jaden, I thought you were asleep!!"

"Are you alright Laviss?" asked Bastion as he helped her off the ground

"Yeah nothing's hurt. Not yet at least." said Laviss as she glared evilly at Jaden

"Hey!! Where did everyone go?" asked Syrus as he looked at the empty classroom

"That's what we were about to tell you. The new rare cards arrived today. Everyone's at the Card Shack." explained Bastion

"WHAT!!? NEW CARDS!! HEY!! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD US ABOUT IT!!" yelled Syrus

"That's because everyone wants the best cards for themselves." answered Bastion "To use in the upcoming Field Test."

"So… why aren't you guys getting some?" asked Syrus

"I'm already good with my deck." said Laviss

"Please, one error card and my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off." said Bastion boastfully

"Well mine wouldn't!" Syrus looked at Jaden and clasped both of his hands "Can we go?" he whined

"Sure." said Jaden excitingly "There's nothing better than the smell of new cards in the morning. Thanks for the tip guys. See ya."

"Oh, no you don't!! COME BACK HERE JADEN!!" yelled Laviss as Jaden and Syrus started heading towards the Card Shack.

"Wait! Laviss, don't!!" said Bastion as he held her back

"Why… Not!!" asked Laviss as she struggle against Bastion

"You can get him later. We still need to head towards the Duel Arena so that we can finish our tests." said Bastion as he dragged Laviss out of the room.

"B-But, but-"

"No buts… now let's get… going!" said Bastion as he pulled Laviss in the opposite direction "I promise you… I won't… hold you… back… when you see… Jaden! But… do it… after… the…exams!!"

"No!! He needs it… right… now!!"

They continued struggling with each other until they got to the Duel Arena. Coming outside the room was Chancellor Sheppard, who was surprise to see the two of them still at it.

"COME ON!! BASTION!!" said Laviss as she pulled away from him

"I… Told You… After… THE EXAMS!!" said Bastion as he pulled her back from her waist

"Ah hem" coughed the headmaster

The two stood still and turned back to see the older man smiling. "Chancellor Sheppard!!" the two said in unison and at once did they separated themselves from each other; their faces flushed with red.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" asked Sheppard as Bastion and Laviss' face turned redder by the second

"Uh… n-no Chancellor." said Bastion, Laviss agreeing with him… sort of

"Well, Laviss I was hoping that I could talk to you, in private." he said

The red head looked at the Chancellor then at Bastion and back "Uh yeah, ok." she said as she followed him, away from the Duel Arena.

* * *

Half an hour later, Laviss entered the Duel Arena and started searching for any familiar faces. She stopped until she spotted a little blue haired boy in the crowd.

"Hey Sy!!" screamed Laviss as she went towards him

"Oh, hey Lavs." said Syrus

"Where's Jaden?" asked Laviss

"He's about to take his test. I already did mine, but it wasn't pretty." he said sadly

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did fine." reassured Laviss "Look at the bright side, at least you got it over with."

"Yeah I guess so." said Syrus gloomily as Bastion came over.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk!! And its Chazz!!" exclaimed Jaden

Laviss' eyes wander down where she saw Jaden and the black haired boy from Banner's class. _'An Obelisk? That's strange… why's Jaden dueling an Obelisk? He should've been pared up with another Slifer.'_

"That's right Jaden. Since you always talk such a big game, I pulled a few strings for you so you'd got the challenged you deserved." said Crowler as he came up to the two "So congratulations!! You'll be dueling one of the top rank students in the school. This is certainly an honor. I do hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to stuff." the he-she smirked "What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

'_Crowler… there's no doubt about that he's behind this.' _Laviss sighed as both Jaden and Chazz started their duel

"You remember this guy don't cha Chazz, from our first match, Elemental Hero Clayman. He'd like to get reacquainted." said Jaden as he put his Clayman in defense mode

"Don't think for a second that over sized pile of pebbles has a chance against me, Jaden. Or against this; meet Magical Mallet." said Chazz as he played his card

"What's that?" asked Jaden

"A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle and redraw." explained Chazz

"What!!? A rare card on the first draw!!" exclaimed Syrus

"And a very dangerous one at that. Now Chazz will essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't." commented Bastion

"And I haven't gotten to the best part!" said Chazz as he draw another card "See Jaden I get to re-shuffle Magical Mallet too. So if I draw it again, like I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this. V-Tiger Jet!! And there's a lot more where that came from. Check out the magic of Front Line Base, it lets me summon another level 4 or below monster this turn, and I have just the one. I play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode. Now merge to form VW- Tiger Catapult!! But wait I'm not done yet `cuz he still has his special ability."

"That's not good." said Jaden

"Give me a break!! Is this guy's turn ever gonna end some time this century." Syrus said

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode." said Chazz as Clayman switch to attack mode "So now after this heat seeker blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast." And no sooner was Clayman destroyed did Jaden dropped his life points to 2800. "I'll finish up with one card face down." said Chazz

"Yeah, go ahead and finish up. 'Cuz I'm just getting warmed up. And speaking of, here's a guy who can turn up the heat - Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode. And I'll throw down a face down." said Jaden

"Not much else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have." said Bastion

"Its just not fair." cried Syrus

"Don't worry, Jaden's gonna pull through. I just know it." reassured Laviss

"Ready for round 2, you Slifer Slime. Well X-Head Cannon is and, thanks to Front Line Base, so is Z-Metal Tank. Now I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted. And in case you slept through that class as well. It allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose Y-Dragon Head (1500), the card that I discarded with my Catapult's special ability. Now I combined them all to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800)." said Chazz

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each." said Bastion

"Not good!" replied Syrus

"But wait Jaden there's more. Actually less, sure they say two's better than one but I have to disagree. Especially when the one in question is the ultimate, V through Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!! (3000). Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs huh… or at least it did." said Chazz as Sparkman disappeared from the field.

"Sparkman!!" said a bewilder Jaden

"Oh I'm sorry." said Chazz sarcastically "Didn't I mention V through Z's special ability. He allows me to remove one card, on your side of the field, once per turn. And if you think that's impressive, then just wait until you see his attack. An attack that will strike your life points directly!!"

"Don't think so Chazz. I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!!" said Jaden

"A Hero- what?"

"Emerges. As in emerges onto the field. `Cuz now you have to randomly choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to play it." explained Jaden "So take your pick."

"Yeah, yeah whatever… the far right." answered Chazz and pointed to the card

"Sweet!! Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) I'll play her in defense mode." said Jaden

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker. When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks I get to choose your monster mode and you know what I choose attack mode. Which means not only will she be zapped…" said Chazz as Burstinatrix change to attack mode and was destroyed by Dragon Catapult Dragon "…but your life points will too." Once more Jaden's life points dropped down but this time to 1000 while Chazz had 4000. "Aw what's the matter, Jaden, having test anxiety? Don't worry it'll be all over soon."

"No way Chazz! I got a whole army of vicious monsters, in my deck, just waiting to get at you!! This isn't over, it's just barely starting!! My draw!!" said Jaden angrily "I summon Winged Kuriboh (200) in defense mode!!"

And once the little winged monster came out onto the field did all the girls, who were all Obelisks, screamed with joy and had hearts in their eyes.

"GAH!! You'd think that they never seen a Kuriboh before!! And one with wings at that." said Laviss as she covered her ears

"Why aren't you reacting like the rest of them?" asked Bastion

"Please. Its not that Kuriboh isn't adorable but if I think something's cute I won't really show it. Unless it's really, really cute." said Laviss as she removed her hands from her ears. Getting back to the duel, Laviss saw Jaden play a face down and ending his turn.

"All done huh. Good cause now I can cook that Kuriboh. There's about to be a fried fur ball on the field, you loser."

"You don't scare me."

"No big deal. I don't have to… that's HIS job." said Chazz as he pointed to his monster "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!!"

Jaden glared as the beam from Chazz's dragon came closer to him. But as soon as it came very close Jaden sprang into action "I sacrifice two cards to activate Transcendent Wings." and soon Kuriboh sprouted giant white wings whilst Dragon Catapult Cannon attack had come into contact.

"NO!! IT CAN'T BE!!" yelled Chazz as his dragon's attack was being stopped by a shield which Kuriboh had made

"Oh it be alright! Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster! And it gets better too. By sacrificing itself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects their attack points back to you as damage. Kuriboh why don't you go ahead and show him how it works." said Jaden as Kuriboh returned Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack back at him

After VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon was destroyed, Chazz's life points took a hit and left him with 1000 points.

"Lucky punk." hissed Chazz

"Lucky? Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you Chazz and that's to bad cause with a 1000 life points apiece and my turn coming up. All I need is the right monster and you'll be finished." said Jaden as he drew his card "YEAH!! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000)! ATTACK CHAZZ DIRECTLY!!"

Jaden's winged monster obeyed his command and slashed the black haired Obelisk with his claws. Chazz dropped down on the floor with his life points all gone.

"YEAH JADEN!!" exclaimed Syrus and Laviss as everyone in the room cheered him on

Running down the stairs, followed by Bastion and Sy, Laviss took Jaden down to the floor and crushed him big time

"Lavs… Lavs I can't breathe. Could you…get off." said Jaden as he was turning an unhealthy shade of blue

"Oh sorry." said Laviss as she got off of him

"**THAT WAS WELL PLAYED JADEN." **said a loud voice projecting throughout the arena. Everyone stopped and looked up to Chancellor Sheppard, who was in a room that over looked the whole arena. **"NOT IN THE HISTORY OF OUR REVERED ACADEMY, HAS A SLIFER EVER DUELED AN OBELISK DURING THESE EXAMS. JADEN, NOT ONLY DID YOU HOLD YOUR OWN BUT YOU WON! YOUR COURAGE AGAINST OVERWHELMING ODDS IS INSPIRING. IT IS WITH GREAT PRIDE THAT I GRANT YOU PROMOTION TO RA YELLOW. GOOD JOB!"**

"RA YELLOW!! AW, YOU'RE THE BEST JADEN!!" exclaim Syrus as he hugged Jaden

"I do what I can." replied Jaden

"Good show Jaden. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm." said Bastion as he held his hand out to Jaden

"Thanks." said Jaden as he got Syrus off of him and shook Bastion's hand

"Oh and Jaden." said Laviss sweetly

"Yeah?" said Jaden cheerfully

"Let me be the first to do this." Laviss' sweet looked turned evil as she jumped and hit Jaden with both her fists over his head

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?" asked Jaden as he rubbed his head.

"THAT WAS FOR BEFORE WHEN YOU SCARED ME OFF THE TABLE!!" yelled Laviss

"Laviss… I think that was a bit too extreme." said Bastion as he sweatdropped

"Hey! You said I could get him back after the exams, without you holding me back." replied Laviss "Still… good job making it into Ra Yellow, Jaden." Jaden nodded whilst rubbed his still injured head.

"Well we best make our way back." said Bastion as he started to walk

"Right" said Laviss, Jaden, and Syrus

* * *

After the whole commotion of the exams, Laviss left the guys to themselves and wandered around campus. As she walked, Laviss thought about what Chancellor Sheppard had talked to her about.

**Flashback**

Both Laviss and the Chancellor were in a blue colored room which wasn't furnished much. But in front of her stood a wide window with a railing. With that window she could oversee the duelist taking their field test.

"Laviss, as you know, every student is to take their written and field tests today." said Chancellor Sheppard

"Yes I do know. What are you getting at Chancellor Sheppard?" asked Laviss as she turned away from the window

"Well… to keep you safe, in a matter of words, I requested that you don't take your field test and to not have you duel anyone else. Prior to what everyone might think if anyone saw who you really are."

Laviss turned away from her headmaster and gripped the railing. "Chancellor… not that I don't agree with you, but… isn't there, you know, another way?"

"Well, it will only be this exam for the time being. This isn't the only thing that what I wanted to speak to you about." At that Laviss returned her whole attention at the older man. "I want to ask of you that you do not duel for a few months. I know it's a bit strange… not duel in a dueling school, but just until you think people won't suspect too much of you."

Laviss closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. This was all too much for her to take in. The Ra was really passionate about dueling, that is why she decided to go to a dueling school instead of a normal high school. She reopened her lilac orbs. "Just a few months… right?" she asked

Chancellor nodded his head. "Yes, then you can go back to dueling."

The red head looked back at the window. Below she saw Bastion dueling another Ra. Her eyes then landed on Syrus who was dueling a much bigger Slifer. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as Syrus attacked his opponent. For a few moments her eyes linger on them, until both Bastion and Syrus had finished their duels.

'_Can this really help…'_ her eyes lingered once more on Bastion as he shook hands with his opponent

"Laviss…" said Sheppard as he took her out of her thoughts

She looked at the bald headmaster and let out another sigh "A-Aright… I'll do it."

"Great!! Now then, you may go and remember… just a few months. After that, come back and talk to me."

**End of Flashback **

Laviss looked at the trees that surrounded her _'A few months. I don't think I'll last that long without dueling someone.'_ The red head groan and closed her eyes. She definitely knew she wouldn't last that long. But before anything else, Laviss bumped into something, again, and fell to the ground.

"Damn!! Again!! I think I was meant to stay on the ground." mumbled Laviss as she shook her head

"Are you alright?" said a low voice as a hand went out.

"Yeah. It's my fault anyways. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said Laviss as she took the person's helping hand. Looking up, Laviss saw the hand belonging to a familiar Obelisk. "Zane!! I didn't know it was you. Now I really am sorry."

"Don't worry." said Zane as he looked over her "I see you're in Ra yellow."

"Yeah… well I should be going. Its almost getting dark." said Laviss as she looked at the orange sky turn dark blue

"How about I walk you back to your Dorm. You shouldn't be walking alone at this time."

"That's ok. I don't mind, I wouldn't want to waste your time on me."

"I insist… now let's go. It's getting darker by the second." said Zane as he lightly pushed Laviss towards where the Ra Dorm was.

As they silently walked together it was only a matter of time before Laviss was brought down again by someone running. _'Not again!!' _thought Laviss as a red blur passed by. That someone was gone before either Zane or Laviss could get a good look at the person.

"Who was that?" asked Zane as he once again helped Laviss up

"I don't know. The only thing I did see was red."

The two looked at each other until they knew who the person was. "SLIFER." they both said in unison

"They really don't have any manners." said Zane as they continued on

"It's ok. I wasn't hurt or anything."

"Still, they should be more careful."

Within a few minutes the two reached the Ra Dorm without any more incidents.

"Thanks for walking me back Zane." said Laviss as she stood at the entrance of the Ra Dorm

"It was nothing. I'll see you later, Laviss." said Zane as he started to walk away "By the way. Nice bandana. I especially like the sliver dragon etched on it."

Laviss stood still and took in what Zane said _'WHAT SILVER DRAGON!!?' _the red head quickly checked the green bandana and without a doubt did she saw the thing. _'Strange… I never saw it there before.' _

The Ra looked back to Zane but looked to see that he was gone. Laviss then turned back and entered the dorm. Her mind was puzzled on how she missed seeing the dragon on her. As she entered her room, she soon left her thoughts about her bandana and rethought about the red blur.

"I swear, if that was Jaden who did that. He is so going to pay!!" said Laviss angrily

* * *

Over at the Slifer Dorm

"A-ACHOO!!"

"You alright Jaden?" asked Syrus

"Yeah Sy, I might just be tired from today's duel. That's all." said the brown head with a smile

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	5. Loving Brothers Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 5 - Loving Brothers (Part 1)

"I'm so bored!! How am I going to survive the year if I can't even find anything to do around here." said Laviss as she walked around the forest

"Bastion's in his room working on several equations. To think his deck isn't already perfect." Laviss stopped for a moment and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sometimes I wonder why I even hang around him…" She sighed "Still, he is my friend… no matter how weird he is."

Smiling, the red head continued on. "Though, it would have been great if Jaden stayed in Ra."

The day after the exams, Jaden told Laviss that he declined Chancellor Sheppard's offer of being a Ra. Saying that he doesn't belong there and that eventually he will move up, just not at the moment. Laviss was sad that he wasn't going to be in the same dorm as her and Bastion, but she understood him and was happy with his decision.

That was until he told her what had happened after his talk with Sheppard.

He was in a rush to tell his decision to Sy and his other roommate that he accidentally bumped into something or someone while running to the Dorm. He says that he didn't know what he ran over.

"Probably some guy or a squirrel." said Jaden that day

Afterwards Jaden was on the ground with a big bump, double the size of his head.

"A squirrel, eh…" said Laviss as she replayed the memory in her head

Soon the red head left the memory and continued with her walk. But it wasn't until she was bored again.

"Why won't something happen already!!" Laviss said out loud

Her prayers were soon answered as she came into view of a rocky environment. Waves clashed against the rocky trail that led to the forest entrance. But it was seeing Jaden and Syrus that stopped Laviss in her tracks. From her view, it appeared they were beginning a dueling with each other.

"What are they doing?" she mumbled. The red head carefully moved around the trees to get a better view.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in attack mode. And I also throw down a face down. Your go." said Jaden

"Alright, lets see." said Syrus as he drew a card and smiled

"Hey! What's that smile about? You got something?" teased Jaden

"Uh well… um yeah I think so." said Syrus as he played his card. "I summon Patroid (1200) in attack mode. Go Siren Smasher!!"

"Not so fast. I got a trap, Negate Attack." said Jaden as Syrus' police-car monster was stopped in its tracks.

"Oh man, I should have guess that your face down was a trap." said Syrus

Laviss shook her head and took her eyes off the duel for a moment. A little ways from her were two other people: an Obelisk girl and a big Slifer boy.

'_That girl's from Crowler's class.' _Laviss thought for a while until she remembered the girl's name_ 'Alexis… I think. I wonder why they're there.'_ thought Laviss as she turned her attention to what Alexis had to say

"This isn't good a sign. There's no way they'll stand a chance in the tag match if Syrus plays like this."

"Tag Match?" Laviss said quietly "Ok, now I'm really confused. Why are they going to duel in a tag match? Unless… this is all a set up, again."Laviss knitted her brow in thought as she leaned against a tree nearby "Why do I have a feeling that this is all Crowler's fault?"

It was then that Laviss felt something going against her leg. Looking down she saw Banner's brown cat, Pharaoh. Smiling, she sat down on the ground and pulled Pharaoh on her lap.

'_Still… I'm not sure if this is the case. Until then Crowler's not to blame… for now at least.'_ she thought as she got back to the duel.

"Oh boy! Don't you think dirt is the coolest Jaden." said Syrus as he drew on the brown substance

"Sy, don't crack up yet. You just made one mistake, that's all." said Jaden as he tried his best not to discourage his best friend

"Yeah, coming to this school." gloomed the light blue haired boy

"No Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's special ability is all. He lets you check out one of your opponent's face down cards once per turn. You could've seen my trap." explain Jaden

"Yeah, I know I'm no good. I don't belong here..." he rebutted

"Whoa slow down there. I didn't mean anything like that."

Syrus lowered his eyes down. "I-I know you didn't Jaden. I know you're just trying help… it's just that-"

"No, look you're right. I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now and from here on out we outta act like it." said Jaden as he drew "So game on!! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in attack mode. And now I'll have my Sparkman attack Patroid."

Once Sparkman destroyed Patroid, Syrus' life points went to 3600. "And now Avian!!! Attack Sy, wind storm strike!!" Syrus' life point soon hit 2600. "Last I throw down a face down. And that's it."

Syrus looked down at his duel disk and then at Jaden "Can I crack up now? I just got nail on both of our turns. I can't win."

"Of course you can win Syrus!" encouraged Alexis from above "You just have to believe in yourself!!!"

"She's right!! Don't give up!! I mean, duh Syrus! That's the first thing they teach you in freshmen dueling class!" said the Slifer next to Alexis "I should know!! I had to take that class twice!!"

"Come on Sy, they're right. You can do this. Win or lose it just depends on what you decide." Laviss said quietly as she petted the brown cat

It was a while before Syrus took in what the two duelists had said. The small Slifer stood up with courage and determination "They're right. I can't give up the match so soon. Especially since I'm not only dueling for myself, but for Jaden as well." said Syrus as he gained a bit more confidence in himself. "And the best thing I can do for him right now would be to take him down."

"Come on Syrus you can do this!!" yelled Alexis

"Totally!! We believe in you!! You just gotta believe in yourself!!" encourage the black haired Slifer

"All right! I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. And I use its effect to draw two additional cards from my deck." said Syrus as he his cards. But as Syrus drew he stopped for a moment.

"Something's wrong…" Laviss whispered as her eyes narrowed down at the Slifer, who was shaken with fear

"Hey! You alright there, Sy!" asked Jaden

Shaking his head, Syrus return to playing his turn "I'm going to play the spell card, Polymerization. And fuses together my Gyroid and Steamroid that I have in my hand to create Steam Gyroid (2200). Now Steam Gyroid!! Attack with train twister!"

Soon his train hybrid destroyed Jaden's winged monster. As well as sending his life points, from 4000 to 2800.

"Alright, I got ya!! Had enough practice!?" said Sy happily but soon that happiness was replaced with confusion as he saw Jaden laughing

"Ha-ha-ha… What are you talking about? 'Had I have enough?' Sy, you know the old saying 'No pain, No gain'. And I'll show you with what I have planned. Alright Syrus you may have beaten one of my best pals, but now we're rivals." said Jaden playfully as he drew a card "And I got the cards to treat you like one too. Brace yourself, because I activate the spell card Polymerization. Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman unite to from… Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400). Now Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid!!"

"Oh man! That leaves me defenseless!" said Syrus as his Stream Gyroid left him.

"Yeah it does, but I'm not done yet. Burstinatrix (1200) I summon you in attack mode. Now here comes the perfect double tag attack. Thunder Giant, boltic thunder!!" said Jaden as his Thunder Giant attacked Syrus, leaving him with 200 points.

"Now Burstinatrix attack, flare storm." said Jaden as Burstinatrix also hit Syrus, taking away the rest of his life points. "And that would be game. That was a good duel there Sy."

"I don't know about that. I didn't put up too much of a fight Jaden." said Syrus gloomily

"What are you talking about? Sure I was able to pull it out in the end but you made some sweet moves. You'd outta be proud." said Jaden

"Yeah…" said Syrus sadly

"Although… I gotta admit I was curious about something. What was that one card you drew that you didn't play? You looked so excited but then..." said Jaden as he took Sy's cards "GAH!! Power Bond!! Why didn't you use it? You could've doubled Steam Gyroid's attack points!! You would've had one tough monster… You know on second thought, for my sake, I'm glad you didn't use it."

"You don't understand. My brother says I'm not good enough to use it. And I'll probably never be!!" said Syrus as he took back his cards "And it's clear that you'll never be able to win the tag team duel if I'm your partner."

"SY, Wait!!" screamed Jaden as Syrus ran off.

"His brother says he's not good enough?" Laviss mumbled as she grabbed Pharaoh from her lap

'_There's got to be more to it than that.'_ thought Laviss as she went to follow Syrus with Pharaoh in her arms.

* * *

Laviss bent over a branch as she tried looking for Syrus. After half an hour of looking she had finally found him sitting with his knees raised up to his head. She looked down at the brown feline as he purred against her arms and then at the troubled Slifer before she stepped out and made herself known.

"Syrus." she said quietly as she went near him

The blue haired boy quickly raised his head but in fright. But he calmed down as he saw who it was "Oh… hey Laviss." he said as he moved his gaze away from her "You taking a walk with Pharaoh?"

"Not exactly…" she said as she held the brown cat closer to her "I… kind of saw the duel you had with Jaden."

"Oh great! Now you know how bad I stink." he said dejectedly and started picking the grass around him

Sighing, Laviss carefully kneeled down in front of him; along with Pharaoh "You don't stink, Syrus. You just made a few mistakes. It's perfectly normal for anyone who duels."

"Well it's not normal for anyone to have a lot of mistakes done during their duel." Syrus said as he bowed his head "I'm just a lost cause."

"Syrus, you're not a lost cause. You just need more practice. I mean, without putting yourself down, you can one day beat Jaden."

"Well that won't happen because I'm leaving." he mumbled

"Don't you say such a stupid thing!" snapped Laviss. Looking at Syrus she sighed and tried to calm Pharaoh as he got scared when during her outburst. "Just because you fail doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Take a look at Jaden, there were times when all odds were against him, but he pulled through-"

"Well that's Jaden. There's a HUGE difference between him and I. He's great at dueling and I'm not."

"Syrus." stressed Laviss. She knew whatever she said would only be redirected to him being a failure. Looking down she saw Pharaoh getting comfortable in her lap again. That caused her lap to start getting numbed by the extra weight. _'Professor Banner… what do you feed your cat?'_

Looking back at the small Slifer she asked "Tell me Sy, why'd you think this school was built?"

Syrus looked at her weirdly "What's that got to do with this?"

"Just answer the question."

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

"To make people better at dueling. Look nobody is perfect. A lot of people have there ups and downs, but with hard work they eventually make it. And so can you-"

"No I can't! Even with hard work, I'll just end up with the same results; maybe even worse than before if that's possible. I'm the worst duelist there is. I just can't compare with those who are good, even when they aren't even trying."

"Sy, don't compare yourself with those people. Yeah, some people have that natural talent, which comes to them with no effort put into it. But the ones who do work for that talent are rewarded even more. Trust me."

"But still I-"

"Syrus." Laviss said in a grave tone. She gave the boy a harden look that made him stop his complaining.

For a while it was silent between them, before Laviss broke it "I was wondering…" she said as she got Sy's attention "Why didn't use the Power Bond that you drew?"

Syrus' lowered his eyes "It's because my brother said that I'm not good enough to use it." he said in a sad tone

"Is that the real reason?" she asked, not believing his answer

"YES!! HE SAID THAT THERE'S MORE TO DUELING THAN USING A CARD!! AND FRANKLY I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HE MEANS!!" yelled Syrus, tears running down his face at a steady pace.

Laviss flinched but not because of Sy's outburst. A certain brown cat had jabbed their claws into her legs.

The Slifer saw Laviss flinch and quickly bowed his head lower, thinking it was his fault "I-I-I'm sorry Laviss. I-I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's not your fault Sy… really" she said as she tried to remove Pharaoh's claws from her legs "But, can I ask who your brother is? I've been kind of wondering who he is for a while."

"His name's Zane." Syrus sniffed his nose and wiped his tears away

"ZANE!!!" cried Laviss as she was taken back that the guy she had met at the exams was his brother "Zane… tall guy, teal hair, is an Obelisk… that Zane?"

"Yeah and I'm just a complete failure compared to him."

"Sy…" said Laviss as she shook her head. Silence stood before them once again after Laviss said that. But it wasn't long until she started talking again. "I-I don't mean to pry Sy, but can you tell me when he said all that to you?"

"Uh… sure." said Syrus as he took a deep breath "It was back in grade school when it happened. I was dueling this bully that was in school. It was a chance for me to stand up to him. To show that I couldn't be pushed around anymore."

**Flashback**

The sun slowly settling into the evening but two kids were still standing outside a school yard. One of them being an 8 year-old Syrus while the other was the bully. The bully was a big fat kid with dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a red shirt with brown stripes and black shorts.

Facing each other, the bully had out a monster in attack mode and a face down with 1900 life points. While Syrus had out Gyroid and Steamroid, both in attack mode, with 1600 life points.

"Alright you're going down!" said little Syrus as he drew a card

'_Ha! Awesome! Power Bond! The card my brother gave me. I'll win for sure now.'_ thought Syrus as he looked at the card he drew.

"Quit your stalling, you little pipsqueak." said the bully as he pulled Syrus from his thoughts "You know you're gonna lose. So let's just get it over with."

"Yeah, that's what you think, but you're wrong! This duels mine."

"Yeah right!! The only thing that's gonna be yours is a sever butt-kick."

Syrus laughed as he replied to him "Sorry, but I'm done being scared of your nasty threats. Do you hear that! I'm not afraid of you anymore!! Know why? `Cus I'm gonna be the one who takes you dow-"

"STOP!!" yelled out a voice

Being taken by surprised by the voice, Syrus lost his balance and ended up on the ground. "HEY!! Who said that?" he said and looked up. "Z-Zane!!" Syrus cried as he saw his 10 year-old brother

Walking past his younger brother, Zane ignored him and stood in front of the bully. "This duel never happened. Got it." said Zane as he held up a card "Just take this and walk away."

The bully looked at Zane and then grinned at what he was holding "Nice card. You got yourself a deal!" said the bully as he snatched the card and left.

"What are you doing, Zane!!" exclaimed Syrus "I was about to win this duel with the card that you gave me!"

"No, Syrus, you weren't." said Zane as he confused Syrus "And I would have never given you that card had I known you were misplaying it, like you were about to."

"MISPLAY!! I WAS NOT!!" defended Syrus

"You were. This was the face down card that your opponent had on the field, Syrus." said Zane as he held up a card in front of Syrus

"Spellbinding Circle!" said Syrus as he looked at the card

"That's right. A very powerful trap card. And when it's activated, the monster that it ensnares can neither attack nor change its battle mode." explained Zane "So… you would've summon your fusion monster with Power Bond and its attack points would've doubled. But then Spellbinding Circle would've prevented you from attacking with him. And then you would've been left taking a hit to your life points, at the end of your turn, for having used Power Bond."

Suddenly Syrus started to whimper at his mistake at what could've happened had it not been for his brother to bail him out.

"You weren't thinking Syrus. You didn't take into account the face down card and you didn't take into account Power Bond's adverse special effect." chide Zane "Sure you may know how to use the card, BUT THERE'S MORE TO DUELING THEN SIMPLY THAT!!"

**End of Flashback **

'_Jeez, Zane's kind of hard on Sy if he said it like that. I mean, any brother acting like that will look like a bully to their younger sibling. Still, I get what Zane's doing here.'_ thought Laviss as Syrus finished his story

"So that's it, huh." She said

"Uh-huh." he responded

"Sy, I don't think Zane's trying to put you down by telling you that you're not good enough-"

"Yeah right!! You're just taking his side `cuz you like him!! That's it huh!! THAT'S ALWAYS HOW IT GOES!!!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. Who said anything about me liking your brother? I barely even know the guy!" exclaimed Laviss "But that's beside the point. Look Sy, you gotta learn what your brother's trying to tell you by yourself."

"But what does he mean? Come on, can't you tell me!!" pleaded Syrus with the biggest puppy eyes he could mustered up

"I can't… you gotta figure this out yourself." said Laviss as she looked away from Syrus' puppy eyes.

Syrus sighed "Can't you even give me a **little** hint."

Laviss shook her head as the little Slifer dropped his head in disappointment "You'll get it eventually, Sy. Just keep working hard." she encouraged as she got up with a sleeping Pharaoh "Believe in what you can do. Just knowing that… you'll be able to do great things Sy."

After that she left Syrus to himself.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	6. Loving Brothers Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 6 - Loving Brothers (Part 2)

The next day Laviss walked around the forest once again to clear her mind of yesterday's events.

'_I hope Sy's doing better than he was before. Still, he's gotta learn Zane's message by himself. I just wish he'll do it before it's too late.'_ thought Laviss as she saw Jaden walking and mumbling to himself

"Jaden!!" cried Laviss as she ran towards him

Looking up Jaden saw Laviss and waved to her "Hey Lavs, how's it going?"

"Good." she said "But, I was wondering if Sy's been doing ok. I kind of talked to him yesterday, but he didn't seem quite himself."

"Well, I'd say his up a bit, but not too much." he said while rubbing the back of his head "So, I'm guessing you know about the tag match."

"Um… not from him. Can I ask you why you and Sy are in a tag match though?" asked Laviss as she started walking with Jaden

"Sure." said Jaden as he started telling her about the abandoned dorms, Alexis' missing brother, the exploration he had with Sy and another Slifer, who was Chumley, the duel with Titan, and finally ending it with Crowler's idea of having a tag match as punishment for trespassing the abandoned dorms.

'_HA!! I was right!! This is sound so much like Crowler!'_ thought Laviss as she shook her head "So if you lose the match, you and Sy will be expelled from Duel Academy." she said

"Yup, but no worries. I know me and Sy are gonna to do great." said Jaden

Laviss smiled at the Slifer. "So what were you doing before I found you."

"Huh? Oh! I was gonna request a duel with Sy's older bro, Zane. But dumb Crowler ripped up my form before I had a chance to fill it in."

The red head raised a brow "Why Zane?"

"So I can boost Sy's confidence and also to see how I rank up against him." Jaden said with enthusiasm

"AHHH!!" screamed a voice. And at the same time, Jaden and Laviss had cards dropped on their heads

"What was that?" asked Laviss as she grabbed a card that was stuck in her hair

Looking up, she saw a Slifer student, with black hair shaped like koala ears, black eyes, and a big nose, hanging upside down from a tree. His big arms where grasping a branch with his dear life.

'_That's the Slifer I saw with Alexis the other day.' _The boy tried to lift himself upright, but that did more bad than good for him as his balanced was thrown off by the movement and slowly losing his grip from the branch

"That's either a giant tree sloth." Jaden squint his eyes to get a closer look "…Or it's Chumley." he said as he sweat dropped

'_So this is Chumley.'_ thought Laviss. She couldn't imagine what he was doing in a tree to begin with. But she put that question aside as she saw the hundreds of cards lying on the ground. Without thinking, she began picking up the fallen cards.

"Wow Chum! There's like a zillion koala cards down here." said Jaden as he help Laviss pick them up as well

"Yeah, they so totally rule." said Chumley, still hanging onto the branch "Wanna have a pick-up duel against them?"

"A pick-up duel…" mumbled Jaden as he and Laviss pilled all the fallen cards together "Hey!! Why didn't I think of that!!?" And no sooner did Jaden ran off

"JADEN!!" yelled Laviss as she saw him leave. She gently placed Chumley's cards down on the ground and ran after him

"Hey!! Wait!! WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO!!?" screamed Chumley from the branch

"THE OBELISK BLUE DORM!!" Jaden yelled back

"WHY YOU GOING THERE!!?"

"A PICK-UP DUEL!! WITH ZANE!!"

"THE ZANE!!" and after that Laviss heard a loud thump, but she didn't look back for Jaden and her were already far away.

* * *

In front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm…

"JADEN!!" yelled Laviss as the Slifer was thrown down to the ground at her feet by two male Obelisks.

"What's your problem!!" said Jaden to the two Obelisks

"I ain't got a problem. But you sure will if you don't beat it." threaten one of the Obelisks

"Yeah!! Zane wouldn't waste his time with you. You're still probably wet behind the ears from pre-duel school." said the other

"Am not!!" rebutted Jaden but soon water was thrown at him by the two Obelisks

"Now you are." said the second Obelisk as both of them walked away

"Jaden, are you alright?" asked Laviss as she helped him up

"Yeah I'm ok, but me and Zane are gonna duel." said Jaden as he got up

After the ordeal with the two Obelisks, Laviss and Jaden reunited with Chumley, who had a nasty bump on his head. Apparently he had gotten it when he let go of the branch and fell down once he heard Jaden was going to have a pick-up duel with Zane. During their walk Laviss was properly introduced to Chumley.

It was long before the three of them came to the Slifer Dorm. The building wasn't as grand as the Ra or Obelisk Dorms. It was two stories high with stairs on the left side. It was painted yellow with the roof being red. The doors were tan with another small room on the right end side; colored the same way like the dorm. Walking up the stairs, Laviss saw that the dorm was near the ocean.

'_It's not much, but it has a beautiful view of the ocean.'_ thought Laviss as she followed the two Slifers.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Chumley asked Jaden

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not gonna do and that's give up. I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another." said Jaden as he opened the door to his and Chumley's room. He sighed as his brown eyes landed on a lump of blue sheets "Aw Sy, are you still in bed? Look, I know that you're down. But that's no excuse to act like a lazy slug. I mean even Chumley got up today."

"Yeah, lousy bladder." mumbled Chumley as he followed Jaden in

Walking in, Laviss gazed around to see their room. It was smaller than what she had thought. The room was a yellow-brownish color that contained a bunk-bed for three, with blue sheets and a ladder on the side. Next to the bunk-beds was a window with dark green curtains. Across the beds was a study table with a couple of books, a lamp, and a wooden chair. Near the door stood a mini kitchen with a sink and cabinets underneath it. Next to the mini kitchen was a small closet that was blocked off with a box.

As Jaden got near the beds, he removed the covers from the middle bunk. Only to find nothing there.

"Huh… where'd he go?" asked Jaden

"Look he left a note!" said Chumley as he hold a piece of paper near the study table

"What's it say?" asked Jaden as he and Laviss got near him

"Dear Jaden…" Chumley read off "I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I will only be holding you back if I stayed. Syrus."

"IDIOT!!" yelled Laviss as she banged her fists on the table. "WHAT'S HE THINKING!!!? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM NOT TO DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS!!"

Jaden snatch the note away from Chumley and crumpled it up with his hands. "Sy's not going anywhere." said Jaden angrily

"Yeah, let's go stop him… after dinner." said Chumley

"NO! WE GO NOW!!" yelled Laviss

"But today's Grilled Cheese Day." whined the Slifer

"If we don't hurry it'd be Sy's last day!!" exclaimed Jaden as he grabbed Chumley by his sleeve and ran out the door with him and Laviss in suit.

* * *

The day was slowly become dark as two Slifers and a Ra ran around all over the island. Jaden, Laviss, and Chumley looked everywhere for Syrus, but so far they hadn't been able to find him.

"SYRUS!!" yelled Jaden and Laviss as they looked around the coast

"SY!! ITS GRILLED CHEESE DAY!!" screamed Chumley as he looked around a hill that was below Laviss and Jaden.

"WHERE ARE YOU SYRUS!!" screamed Jaden as he and Laviss run across a trail that led around the coast.

"SY!! DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF REALLY PULLING THIS STUNT OFF!!!" yelled Laviss, hoping that the short Slifer won't be afraid of her threat.

"WE MISS YOU SY!!" yelled Chumley as he followed Laviss and Jaden where they were "I'll miss dinner too… if we don't find him… before the kitchen… closes." he panted

"Chumley you're gonna miss a lot more than dinner if we don't find Sy." hissed Laviss as they went through a rocky trail, though nobody heard her.

Laviss then stopped running as she saw Jaden not moving. It was then that a weird noise came out of nowhere.

"So hungry… starting… to hear… voices." panted Chumley

"You aren't the only one." mumbled Laviss as she watched Jaden and to her amazement Winged Kuriboh. _'Winged Kuriboh!! Now I'm really loosing it!!'_

"COME ON!!" yelled Jaden and ran off following Winged Kuriboh

"Aw!! First no grilled cheese and now I gotta run. Why me?" whined Chumley as he ran after Jaden and Laviss

Soon enough the three of them found Syrus near a rocky part of the coast. Near him was a raft, made out of logs

"SYRUS!!" yelled Laviss and Jaden as they both ran towards him and his makeshift raft.

The little Slifer quickly turned around as he heard his name. Seeing Jaden and Laviss made the blue haired boy move quickly. As the two duelists got closer to him, Syrus made no haste to jump onto his raft. But Jaden made a grand leap to Syrus' way and ended up breaking the raft; sending both of them into the water.

"Help me!! I can't swim!!" screamed Syrus as he held onto Jaden

"And you were about to rafted out into the ocean!! That makes sense!!" said Jaden as he and Syrus suddenly went under water.

Chumley soon joined Laviss near the edge of the rocky coast, but only to have him plunged in the water after the guys. The red head quickly freaked out as the three Slifers were now in the ocean. But she calmed down as she saw how deep the water was.

"Its… shallow." she said as she sweatdropped

No later did Jaden and Syrus came up to see the water was up to their knees. Up to the waist for Syrus.

"Why are you trying to stop me Jaden?" asked Syrus as he coughed "I stink… please… just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag partner. Then you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"Sy, that's your brother talking. Come on pal, you gotta believe in yourself." replied Jaden

"You gotta believe me, I'm a loss cause." said Sy gloomily

"He is right, you know." said a voice

Looking up, on a hill above all four of them, stood Zane and Alexis.

"Zane." said Syrus scared

"So that's the school's top duelist." whispered Jaden

Laviss gasped as she heard Jaden _'The school's TOP DUELIST!! WHAT!!?'_ she thought as Zane began to talk

"You dropping out." he said coldly

"Y-yeah… kind of." said Syrus timidly

"Well it's about time." said Zane as he closed his eyes

Whimpering, Syrus started moving behind him to where some of the fallen logs, from his raft, were.

Jaden clenched his fists as he saw Syrus wiping the tears falling from his grey eyes "He's wrong." he stated

"Sy-" but Laviss stopped herself as she saw Jaden get mad

"You're his big brother!! How can you say that!!?" Jaden yelled

"Because I know him." said Zane coolly

"Yeah I bet you think you know it all, but guess what you don't!! And I'm going to prove it right now! LET'S DUEL!!"

"No Jaden." pleaded Syrus

"Duel a Slifer?" said Zane as he thought about it "Sure, why not. After all, it's been a while since I went slumming."

"Then get your game on!" said Jaden as Zane accepted his challenge

'_Oh boy, what's Jaden getting himself into.' _Thought Laviss as she and the rest started leaving the ocean coast._ 'If Zane's the top duelist in the school, I'm not so sure that Jaden can even win this one.'_

* * *

Night had already settled in as Alexis, Laviss, Syrus, and Chumley stood by to see the match against Jaden and Zane. The place in question to have the duel was near the lighthouse, which gave them some light to see. The duel began with Jaden going first.

"Alright now we'll see what's going on with Sy and his bro. And find out how I rank up to the best." said a cheery Jaden "First off, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in attack mode. And I think I'll go ahead and throw down a face down, while I'm at it."

"That's all? Ok." said Zane as he drew his card "For my first move I summon Cyber Dragon (2100) in attack mode."

"WHAT!! How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your very first turn?" asked Jaden

"I can play my Cyber Dragon, because it is my first turn, Jaden. With no monster out, he requires no sacrifice." said Zane "And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card."

"Ugh, that was fast." said Jaden as his face down was destroyed

"Not as fast as your life points will go down. Cyber Dragon attack, strident blast!" said Zane as his dragon attacked Avian dropping Jaden's life points to 2900 "Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule. It allows me pick any card from my deck. Then I simply place it inside the capsule and in two turns I get to take it out and place it right into my hand."

"Man that's gotta be the best card out of your entire deck. I can't wait to see what's gonna come out of there." commented Jaden whilst the others sweatdropped at his naïve attitude

"It's your move Jaden." stated Zane

"Alright round 2" said Jaden as he drew "And first I'll rock Polymerization and next I'll roll out Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman. And fuse them to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400). And since his special ability destroys monsters with less attack points than him, your Cyber Dragon gets vaporized." And just like he said Cyber Dragon was destroyed in a flash. "Looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man on campus get little bit smaller. And the best part is, because that blast was just Thunder Giant special ability I still get to use his regular attack. And seeing as you're now defenseless, I'm gonna use it directly on you!"

The Obelisk did nothing as the monster attacked him and made his life points go down to 1600 "You can at least kind of flinch." said Jaden as he still didn't do anything "Oh well, maybe this face down card will get you to later."

"Nice moves kid." complimented Zane as he drew a card "Of course with my field now empty again I can just throw out another Cyber Dragon. Or better yet two!! I play Monster Reborn and with just one monster in my graveyard. You can guess whose coming back. But neither will be here for long. I unite my dragons to create Cyber Twin Dragon (2800)!! Now my dragon can attack twice a round, which means double the trouble for your monster and your life points." explained Zane "Twin Dragon attack!!"

"Not so fast!! I got a trap card out." interrupted Jaden "A Hero Emerges, now normally you'd have to randomly pick one of the cards in my hand and if it was a monster I get to summon it. But since I only have one card in my hand. Let's just get right to it, shall we. Wroughtweiler (1200) in defense mode!!"

"You'll need it. Cyber Twin Dragon!! Double strident blast!!" screamed Zane as he destroyed both Thunder Giant and Wroughtweiler and hit Jaden's life points to 2500

"I'm glad you did that. 'Cus when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates. It brings one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization back from the graveyard and into my hand." said Jaden as he got his two cards "And just when you thought you'd stop worry about them, huh Zane."

"I don't worry" disputed Zane

'_Jeez! Is this guy this serious? If he's like this all the time then what's the deal when he was around me? Or does he have a twin that no one knows.'_ thought Laviss as she sweatdropped

"Oh man, you're chill!! Not worrying, not even flinching!! You are good!" exclaimed Jaden

"You too, Jaden." complimented Zane

Jaden nodded at his response "Now where was I? Oh yeah! I was about to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in attack mode. And since Bubbleman's the only monster out on my field I can use his special ability, drawing two more cards to my hand." said Jaden as he drew his cards "Alright Zane, I play Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman. Now Elemental Hero Mudballman (3000) rise in defense mode!! Now give me your best shot, Zane."

"My best shot? You got it." said Zane as he drew "It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card I first put into it and add it to my hand. You played well, but not well enough."

"HEY!! Give me what ya got. I'm ready."

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything and that means not just knowing how to use all their cards, but knowing how to play them too. And you played your cards well, Jaden." said Zane as he gave a small glance at his younger brother

Syrus' eyes widen in realization at what his brother said.

'_I hope now Sy understands what Zane's been trying to tell him.'_ thought Laviss as she turned back towards the duel

"First I'll activate my De-Fusion card, splitting my monster back into two separate Cyber Dragons. Next I'll activate the magic of Power Bond, with this spell card I'm allowed to summon a machine type fusion monster. And with another Cyber Dragon, in my hand as well, I can now fuse the three of them together to create… the Cyber End Dragon (4000)!!"

"Wow…" whispered Laviss as she stood in awed at the silver three headed dragon machine.

"Plus its attack points are double because of Power Bond's effect." said Zane as his Cyber End Dragon's attack points were raised to 8000! "And keep in mind, when Cyber End Dragon attacks the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage."

"Unless he has a card to stop this attack. All I can say is that Jaden's done for." said Laviss

"Not if Jaden can hang on before Power Bond's nasty side affect kicks in." added Chumley

"Chumley's right! At the end of the turn Power Bond is used, the player who activated the card takes damage equal to their attacking monster's original attack points." said Alexis

"Cyber End Dragon attack Mudballman, super strident blaze." said Zane as he destroyed Mudballman and all of Jaden's life points.

"JADEN!!" yelled Chumley as Jaden crestfallen his head

"I can't believe it. He… lost." said Alexis quietly

Laviss glanced at Alexis before she smiled "This is Jaden we're talking about. My bet is his focus is more on how fun this duel was than the fact that he lost."

"You sure?" asked Alexis hesitantly

"Take a look for yourself." said Laviss as Jaden raised his head towards Zane

"Thanks for a great duel Zane!" said Jaden as Zane nodded his head. The Obelisk took one last look at Syrus before he left.

"I guess you're right." said Alexis

"Told ya." said Laviss as Alexis left her for Zane

"Your brother's got mad skills." said Jaden as Laviss walked up to them with Chumley

"Well, at least I got the looks." boasted Syrus. Laviss smiled at Sy's counter but that was shortly interrupted by a loud grumbling noise coming from Chumley's stomach.

"I guess that our cue to go back." said Laviss as she started to walk back to the Dorms

"Right, come on." said Jaden as they all walked back to their dorms.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	7. Whispers In My Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 7 - Whispers In My Head

Duel Academy - the one place where duelists go to become the greatest… or so they say.

The island was pitched black as night had fallen. The wind silently blew, shaking the tress along as it traveled across the body of land. The students; sound asleep. The teachers, dreaming of how life has befallen on them, well at least one professor was. The only noise that could be heard throughout the entire campus was the bugs' high pitch sounds.

Or at least that's what the majority of it was.

Inside the Ra Dorms, all was quiet within the corridors. Not a single soul could be heard.

'_Laviss…'_

The red head jumped from her bed as she heard her name being called. Sweat dripped down from her forehead as she panted heavily. Looking around, her lilac eyes only saw darkness. She took another glance around her room before leaning back against her pillow.

"By the Gods… what was that!?" she whispered as she covered her eyes with her hands

She stood still for a few seconds but heard nothing else. Lifting her hand up, Laviss looked towards her window before letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

"OH MAN!! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE GREATEST ASSIGNMENT YET!!"

"Well its not that bad, Jaden." said Syrus as he sweatdropped

The Slifer turned to his little companion and gave him a surprised look "What do you mean Sy!! It's not bad!! It's great!!"

"I've got to agree." Said Alexis "It is better than writing a ten page essay on dueling alchemy. This might be fun."

Laviss smiled as she heard the three talk but her thoughts soon shifted to last night's event _'That has got to be the freakiest night of my lif-… ok maybe second freakiest. But what I want to know was who or what called my name-'_

"Hey Lavs, you there?"

"Huh?" The red head shook her head as she saw Jaden's hand in front of her face "I'm sorry Jaden, what did you say?"

"Man you must be out of it. Didn't you hear me talk about the whole thing while we were walking!" said Jaden

Laviss grinned and rubbed her head sheepishly "Guess not."

"Well, I was just saying if you agree with me?"

The Ra tried hard to remember what they were talking about, but came out empty "Can you give me a bit more info on what I am suppose to agree with?"

"Professor Banner's announcement of the Halloween Party! Don't you think that that is the greatest assignment that Banner has given us." said Jaden happily

Laviss looked skeptical "Well-"

Jaden gave a looked of utter shock "Don't tell me you don't like Halloween!!"

"It's not that. It's just… I don't think dressing up in a costume and attending a party counts as an assignment."

"Still, Banner said that we'll get a grade if we attend. What better way of getting an easy A by just doing that!" said Jaden as he held his arms out. Laviss had the urge to smack her face with her hand but stopped as Syrus spoke.

"So that means you and Bastion aren't gonna go?" he said

The red head looked at the boy next to her and gave him a puzzling look "You're not going?"

Bastion shook his head "The only plans I have tonight is studying in my room."

"WHAT!!?" cried Jaden "HOW CAN YOU STUDY ON HALLOWEEN!!?"

"Volume Jaden!!" pleaded Laviss as she covered her ears "What's more, Bastion can fail this and still pass. Unlike a certain someone who likes to take naps all the time." she eyed Jaden as he pouted

"She does have a point there." said Alexis "But at least this should be an easy grade, even for you."

"Fine, fine, forget Bastion, but Lavs… please tell me you're going. PLEASE!!" he said desperately his hands clasped together in front of her

Laviss looked at the pleading Slifer as he put on his best puppy eyes. She tried looking away. She knew she would have a hard time saying no to him. Of course its not like she didn't like Halloween, she loved it of course, but she rather stay in her room than go to a party where she know she'll be bored out of her mind.

"I'm… sorry… Jaden." she said slowly

Jaden's head dropped down in disappointment as heard the Ra. But that didn't put his hopes down "Aw… come on Lavs, Please." She shook her head.

The Slifer sighed. It was then that he had an idea. He looked at the Obelisk next to him. At first Alexis didn't get why Jaden was looking at her, but it wasn't long before she fully understood. Giving him a nod, Alexis smiled sweetly to the female Ra "Come on Laviss, it'll be fun." she persuaded "Besides it won't be as fun if you didn't go. I mean who'll stay with me while Mindy and Jasmine are busy ogling guys."

She still shook her head.

"You'll get candy." Jaden offer

Laviss thought for a second, before she shook her head again.

Jaden groaned as he tried Laviss' weakness, but even that didn't work. Alexis sighed as she and Jaden were about to give up getting the Ra to come. Although…

"How about we give you two giant bags of candy." said the Obelisk

Laviss looked at Alexis and then at Jaden and back. She groaned at the offer she was given. _'Damn! Curse my love for sweets!! I can't… yes! I … no … yes… no… but its TWO GIANT BAGS!! No!! It must be a trick… but its candy… yeah but… no … yes … no… yes… no… yes… no… AH!!'_

Alexis smirked as she knew the Ra was having trouble deciding "Well…" She mumbled something under hear breath "What was what? I couldn't hear you Laviss." She mumbled again "I'm sorry Laviss, you'll have to speak up."

"I hate you." Laviss said, giving a glare at Alexis

"That's your answer?"

Laviss sighed as she gave a look that said kill me to Bastion. The Ra just shook his head in amusement as she gave him a glare as well.

"Laviss…"

"Alright I'll go!! Are you happy!!" she cried in defeat "But I better get those bags before the day is over."

"Yeah, yeah, but before that we've got to go over my dorm and get a costume for you. We only have a few hours before the party starts." Laviss' eyes widen as she said costume but before she could protest, Alexis had already grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the Obelisk Girl Dorm.

Right after the girls left, Jaden turned to Bastion and Syrus and grinned. "Hey Sy, can you go and tell Chum that I'm gonna be a little late."

"Huh… sure but why-"

"I'll tell you later." he said as Sy gave him a half nod at headed over to the Slifer Dorm

Bastion looked at Jaden suspiciously as he came closer to him. "Jaden… what are-"

"Say Bastion why don't you and I take a walk."

Before the Ra could say anything, he too was dragged to who knows where.

* * *

The day was at its end as the sky turned into a brilliant shade of red orange. The students of Duel Academy were about to get ready for the grand night, as it was the big Halloween Party. Most were already heading to the beach shore, where it was being held, in costumes of different variety.

Though over at the Obelisk Girls Dorms, things weren't going as well as one would hope.

"Come on Laviss, we're gonna be late!" cried Alexis

"NO!!"

"Laviss just come out of there." pleaded the Obelisk

"NO!!"

The Obelisk sighed as she sat down on her bed. It's been a half hour since Laviss entered her bathroom, and she hasn't come out of there. Alexis already had her costume on, she just need Laviss to put on hers, but it was a mistake to let her put on hers on since she had a feeling that this would happen.

"Laviss, would you just get out. I still need to put the finishing touches on your costume." she pleaded once more

"NO!! I'M NOT COMING OUT WITH WHAT YOU PICKED OUT FOR ME AS A COSTUME!!"

"Come on! I think you look great!!"

"YEAH RIGHT!! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO I'LL COME OUT OF HERE!!"

Alexis sighed again "Laviss, remember what we agreed upon." she said as she grinned when all she heard was silence "That includes you wearing the costume AND being at the party."

The blonde stared at the bathroom door with her arms crossed. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Laviss was out.

"There, you happy now." she grumbled

"Nope. I still need to add a little more, then you'll be set." she said as she dragged the Ra girl towards her vanity

Laviss reluctantly follow her, that was until her eyes widen at what Alexis was holding "W-what are you gonna to with THAT!?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to make you look even prettier."

"NOT with THAT you aren't!!" Laviss said as she tried to make a run for it

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" said Alexis as she grabbed her arm and sat her down again "Come on, this isn't going to hurt."

"Yeah right!! For all I know you're just going to kill me with that!!" said Laviss as she struggle to get freed

"You're being silly. Now stop moving, you're going to mess me up."

"No… No! NO!! NOO!! NOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Near the Slifer Dorm

"Alright, let's get going." said Jaden as his adjusted the hat that was on his head

"H-hey Jay, shouldn't we be waiting for Lavs and Alexis?" asked Syrus

"Alexis said they're going to be a little late… something about Lavs not cooperating." Jaden shrugged as he turned around "She said not to wait up."

"Alright…" Sy said as he saw the Slifer

Jaden, ecstatically, was going as a pirate. He wore a brown cloak over a black vest and white dress shirt. Around his waist was a red sash on top of the black slacks that he had. Along with that he had on black boots and a black hat.

Syrus was also going a pirate and had the same clothes as Jaden, except he didn't have a red sash around his waist, just a black belt and no hat.

"Who isn't cooperating?" said a voice

Both Slifers looked up the stairs, which led to their dorm, and saw the Ra that Jaden kidnapped

Bastion, unfortunately, was going a vampire. He had on a long white dress shirt that puffed out at the end of his sleeves. Over that was a black vest with several gold buttons going down a straight line. He had on black slacks and shoes with a pair of white gloves and a black cape.

The Ra was unhappy to say the least when he finally knew what Jaden had planned for him. He just hoped that Laviss wasn't in the same predicament as he was. But that was unlikely as it was Alexis that had kidnapped her.

Going down the stairs he repeated his question "Who isn't cooperating?"

"Laviss, so we have to go on without them." said Jaden as he looked up the stairs again "Is Chumley gonna come down?"

Bastion shook his head "He said he wasn't. He also asked if you would bring him something. I'm not entirely sure if that's what he asked given that he was talking while eating."

Jaden sighed and scratched his head "Well this is Chum we're talking about. Oh well, his lost, now let's go!!"

And at that the trio left to the Halloween Party.

* * *

Night had finally come and the party was in full motion. Students and teachers, surprisingly, had started enjoying themselves as the air was filled with fun and excitement. The party consisted of several game stands with several tables full of food and sweets. Scattered around were tables and people, mingling. In the middle of everything was a dance floor, which had several students with the courage to dance.

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion sat around on one of the many small tables that were around as a group of Obelisk, who decided not to dress up, pass by them.

It was around an hour after they had arrived, and both Alexis AND Laviss have yet shown themselves. Both Slifers slumped in their seats as Bastion kept a look out for the Ra and Obelisk.

"Are they here yet?" whined Sy as he stood up in his seat. Bastion shook his head and kept searching the crowds.

Jaden sighed and grabbed his hat that was on the table "Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna to search for them."

Syrus raised a brow as his friend stood from his seat "Yeah right, you're just gonna go over to the buffet table and eat."

"Sy! How can you say that!? I was not!" exclaimed Jaden as Syrus continued his suspicion "I'm just gonna look around and see if they're here… and maybe along the way getting a bite to eat, that's all."

"You can stop the acting Jaden, even I know that you're starving." said a voice behind him

Turning around he saw Alexis in what appeared to be a witch costume. She wore a dark midnight sleeveless dress that reached a little above her ankles, a long black cape and a pair of black heels. On her neck was a black choker with the traditional black pointy hat on her head. All three saw the Obelisk but not the Ra.

"Where's Laviss?" asked Bastion

"She's right he-" Alexis looked next to her and saw nothing. Looking behind her, she had the urged to slap her face as she saw a big lump forming underneath her cape "Laviss get out from there!"

All three tried to look behind Alexis but it wasn't necessary as Laviss shyly came out. And it wasn't what the guys had expected.

Laviss wore a long white dress with part of the top being blue. Her short sleeves where cut from her dress and were tied from under her arms with a grey sash. On her neck was a blue collar with a white ruffled bow and a blue gem in the middle. She also had on a pair of white gloves that reached her up to her elbow and a small gold crown on her head.

The red head blushed furiously as the three kept staring at her. She glanced over at Alexis to find her with a big smile on her face

"See I told you." she said

Laviss turned her face as she crossed her "Ok… I get it. You can stop staring!"

The three shook their heads as they didn't realize they've been staring. Alexis just kept on smiling.

"Sorry we're late guys but I had a little trouble getting her out the door." she explained as she pointed towards the sitting Ra next to her

"It's alright, now if you'll excuse me. I have a table filled with food calling my name." said Jaden as he ran off

"Wait up Jay!!" cried Syrus as he followed the food craving pirate

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find Mind or Jasmine. I'll be back." and with that Alexis left Laviss with Bastion

The red head shyly sat down in what used to be Jaden's chair. The two fiddle around as the loud music filled their unusual silence. Normally it wasn't strange for the two to be quiet but silence was uncomfortable. Bastion cleared his throat, he tried his best to not stare at his female counterpart but his eyes were betraying him. He was really lucky that Laviss was avoiding his face; otherwise she would have seen the light tint on his cheeks.

"So… Jaden got you too huh." said Laviss as she tried to start a conversation

"Uh… yes. He didn't even give me a say in this. At least he didn't choose my costume, thank God." said Bastion as he mumbled the last part

"Well at least you got to choose your own. Alexis wanted…no **force **me to wear this thing." she said as she spread her arms out

"You don't look… too bad." Bastion complimented, well tried

"Thank-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! You look like a DISASTER!!" cried a voice

The two of them turned to see Chazz, ironically dress like a prince. He had on a white collared shirt with a silver vest, dark blue slacks and black shoes. He also wore a long blue coat with the inside being red. And on top of his big obnoxious head was a gold crown.

Bastion narrowed his eyes as Chazz continued to insult Laviss "I mean come on! I would expect that you'd be an ugly witch or better yet. A TROLL!! But for you to be dress as a princess is just-"

"Is just what Chazz!" asked Zane as he came up to the group

The Obelisk tried to keep his cool as he saw his senior next to the Ra princess. Chazz bit his lip and shook his head "N-Nothing…" Zane coldly stared at Chazz before he left

"Thanks Zane." said Laviss as he gave her a nod. Laviss smiled as she saw the Obelisk, but she also noticed something else "Hey, why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"I'm not really one to dress up." he said as Laviss saw that he had on his Obelisk uniform. The only difference is that he didn't have on his blue blazer

'_Laviss…'_

The Ra turned her head _'That's the same voice from last night.'_

"Laviss are you alright?" asked Bastion as he and Zane saw her tensed up

"Y-yeah… I think so."

'_Laviss…'_

The red head looked around her, but she didn't find anyone who looked like they were calling her. She then stood up from her chair as she heard the voice again.

'_Laviss… Come to me…'_

As soon as Laviss hear the voice again, she took another look around only to find her world turned black.

"LAVISS!!"

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	8. Illusions, Dreams, Or Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 8 - Illusions, Dreams, or Reality

"Why? Why is it you and NOT me!"

"It's me because I hold more responsibility; unlike you."

"Oh that's a good laugh!" said the female voice as she chuckled "This is coming for the boy who used to play pranks on the elder council."

"That was years ago. I've changed-"

"Yeah! Changed into a cold, heartless being!"

"I'm not heartless." said the male in a monotone voice

'…_Voices…'_

The female voice scoffed "Could have fooled me."

"The decision's final. There's nothing you can do about it. So don't you get angry at me."

'_I hear… voices…'_

Laviss opened her eyes as she saw nothing but a blinding light. She shield her eyes from the light with her arms. It wasnt long before the light started to dim. Lowering her arms, Laviss stood in awe with what was in front of her. A whole town…no a whole village enclosed in a mountain range. West of the village was a large ocean that spread towards the horizon. There were many houses, farms, and markets sprinkled in every space possible inside the valley. Her eyes traveled down two brown paths, one that split the village in half, going all the way towards the mountain range and another going across that path and heading straight towards the ocean.

'_All that's missing is a-'_

The red head sweatdropped as she turned around

'…_A castle…'_

The castle behind her was larger than anything Laviss had seen. The whole thing was white with the roof tops being blue. As Laviss looked carefully she noticed that the whole castle was on top of a giant hill, making it easy to look over the village. The castle was separated in several layers with stairs connecting them. Plants and trees seemed to pop up at every corner in which Laviss looked.

She shook her head as she floated near the castle. Laviss almost fell; shocked to see she was suddenly in mid air. "How's it that I'm here… no. Why is it that I'm here?" mumbled Laviss to herself as she looked around for a sign to answer her question

"Haru… please, just give me the chance."

"I wish I could, but you know I can't. You know better than me that the council's words are law unless the king himself says otherwise."

"Then asked his majesty."

"It's not that simple."

Laviss turned her attention as she looked down. Below her stood two individuals; one was male and looked a bit older than his companion. He had bright red eyes with a scar running down his right eye and long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He had three piercing on his right ear while two on his left. The guy wore what looked like a black two piece fighting suit. The sleeves were long as well as the bottom of his pants, around his waist was a black sash, and had black closed sandals on his feet.

The girl, Laviss assumed, was blurry to her. The only thing she could see of her was that she had dark blue hair and teal eyes, other than that she couldn't make much of her. Laviss strained her eyesight to get a better view of the girl, but as much as she tired she couldn't get much than her hair and eye color.

"Haru… please…" pleaded the girl

The one named Haru looked out towards the landscape and then at the girl "It's not only the council's words that I'm following, but… I don't want you to experience the pain that comes with the job. Especially if it means… destroying yourself."

"I DON'T CARE! ALL I WANT IS TO BE THE ONE TO PROTECT-"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR DECISION!" cried Haru

The two of them stood quiet as a slight breeze came. The girl turned away from Haru and began walking away "You would do anything to protect him…" he called out

The girl stopped as she heard his voice. She took a minute to think about what he said and with no hesitation she answered "You have no idea Haru." the girl then went away, leaving the boy alone.

Laviss took that time to go over what she had heard. And one thing she concluded was that she was totally lost at what they were talking about. Of course it wasn't any of her business as to what they were discussing. The only thing in her mind now was how she even got here.

"All I heard was a voice. Then saw nothing but darkness. After that I heard more voices… and then this. But before all of this I was at the Halloween Party." Laviss, for the first time, took a look at herself and saw that she was still in her princess costume Alexis had chosen for her. "I better still get my two giant bags of candy after all of this." she grumbled, remembering the reward she was promised

The Ra sighed and saw the guy named Haru still standing in the same spot. Curious, Laviss floated closer to him as he looked out to the land. She wondered if he could hear, see, or even talk to her. Testing her thought, she reached out to him, only to see that her hand went right through him. Laviss took her hand back and saw no reaction from Haru. She put her hand through him several times just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. She wasn't.

"Great I'm either a ghost or dead… maybe even both." said Laviss as Haru still stared at the landscaped. "Seems he can't hear nor see me."

Laviss began to rub her arms in comfort as she saw the man not moving a muscle. The red head stopped as she touched the bandana on her arm. She looked down at the green cloth and remembered how much trouble it got her in when she told Alexis that she couldn't take it off. The Obelisk didn't believe her and tried to take it off by herself. And like the guys, she gave up when she saw that it wasn't going anywhere.

Laviss looked at Haru once more before starting to float away from him. But she paused for a moment when she heard him speak.

"Beset." Haru whispered

The red head gasped in shock but before she had a chance to go back to him, a bright light surrounded her.

* * *

Laviss shook her head. She felt a bit nauseous from the sudden bright light. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't outside anymore but inside the castle, or so she speculated.

It was a throne room that was very spacious with high white pillars holding the roof of the area. Near the pillars were sliver plates on stands that were lit on fire. In the middle of the room laid a red carpet that started at two giant white doors to several steps and ended to two high golden chairs in the back of the room.

Laviss saw nobody was inside expect for Haru, who was at the end of the red carpet, and another man on one of the high chairs. And just like the girl that Haru talked to before, the man sitting was as blurry as her. The only difference was that she couldn't plain see him.

"You wanted to see me Haru." said the man

Haru knelt down before the man and bowed his head in respect "Yes your majesty."

"Then speak."

"It concerns that of my current position of being the guardian of your… son." Haru said as he lifted his head

"What of it?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not worthy of having such a title-"

"Or is it that your afraid of what is to happen when you take the title, Haru." interrupted the man

Haru shook his head "No your majesty, its nothing like that. But…" the man bit his lip

"But what? Haru you have nothing to fear in telling me the truth."

Laviss saw the Haru looked hesitant. He didn't want to say anything that might bring trouble "Your majesty… may I ask a request then?"

"I thought you wanted to tell me something." the man let out a deep sight "Very well, what is your request."

"I request that I be removed from the position of guarding your son, to something of equal or greater status… and…" Haru closed his eyes and stood up "And that it be … to be the one to protect your son."

Laviss looked from Haru then to the blurred man and back. The Ra thought she wasn't hearing right and checked to see if she had anything in her ear blocking her hearing. But no, there was nothing. _'Strange… why am I able to hear everything, but when it came to THAT name I just couldn't hear. And why can't I see that man's face?'_

"Haru…" Laviss was then brought out of her thoughts as she heard the man "This is so much like you to do this. I had a feeling that you would take this sort of action." the man suddenly stood from his chair and started down the stairs "To do this… you do know what's going to happen to her."

"I know… and she knows as well."

The man suddenly stopped walking and stood in front of Haru "What of my son? Does he know?"

Haru shook his head "We talked about it and thought… it was best if he didn't know."

"Well this is a surprise…" chuckled the man "The three of you are best friends, yet you are willing to not tell him of what may happen to the two of you."

"We believe that it's for the best to not put so many burdens on him."

"Was it the two of you… or was it her that suggested it?"

Haru froze on the spot and the man laughed out loud "Ha-ha-ha-ha! It seems that I haven't lost my touch, eh Haru."

He shook off the embarrassment whilst the man started to calm down "Your majesty… will you accept my request, then?"

The man stared straight at Haru without moving a muscle. It wasn't until the man let out a sigh that made both Haru and Laviss nervous. "You're both willing to do this… and yet-"

"Your majesty." Haru looked a the man with pleading eyes. "Please"

"Alright… but heed this Haru." gloomed the man as he got Haru's full attention "I'll give your position to … but your new assignment will be even harder than protecting my son."

Laviss groaned "Not again!" she cried as she was surrounded be the light again

* * *

The same light was soon dimmed as Laviss noticed she was outside again

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU HARU!" said a voice

"No worries… just GET OFF OF ME!" cried Haru

Laviss looked down to see Haru and the other blurred person _'Why isn't that I can only see Haru and not anyone else! This is starting to irritate me.'_ thought Laviss as she came closer to them

"But how? I mean I know this position was too grand to give up. What is his majesty going to do about you?" said the blurred person

Haru let out a sigh and leaned against the walls of the castle "Seriously… I have no idea." his hand raked through the long ponytail that he had. "His majesty only warned me that it'll be even greater and harder than protecting-"

"WHAT! WHAT CAN BE HARDER THAN PROTECTING HIS HIGHNESS!"

Haru looked irritated but by how loud the person was or by the person interrupting him, Laviss couldn't really tell

"..." he said calmly "I know it seems far fetch to believe that there's something else greater than protecting his highness, but that's what the king said to me."

The blurred looked towards Haru as he bowed his head. The person then looked out towards the land. "Then what are you really going to do?"

The red eyed boy looked up as he straightened himself "I have an idea of what I might do. But honestly I don't know if I'm right." Haru closed his eyes and clasped his hands together "But if it happens that if I am right... I don't know if I really can take that responsibility."

"Haru..."

Once again Laviss was consumed by the blinding light.

* * *

As Laviss lowered her arms from the light, the first thing she saw was rain and lots of it. She then found that she wasn't near the castle anymore as she could see the grand building from where she was. _'That only means that I'm in the village.'_ And no sooner was she brought back to her thought as she saw someone running. Curiosity led her way as she followed the cloaked figure.

The mysterious person ran a great deal of a distance before stopping near a secluded area, almost near the mountain range that enclosed the village. Being cautious, the figure started up the rocky terrain as the rain kept pouring down even harder. It wasn't until the two of them entered a cave embedded in the rocks.

Laviss strained her eyesight as it was pitch black inside.

Footstep echoed throughout the small cave, but it wasn't until the cloak figure let out a gasped. Fearing that she was spotted, Laviss tried to hid herself, but only to be walked through by the cloaked figure.

'_Wait? Why are they going back?'_ Not wanting to lose the cloak figure, she pushed her question aside and followed the person back to the village.

The way back seemed difficult for the cloaked person as they kept tripping over. But Laviss thought it wasn't the terrain that was difficult to pass. No it was something else. Laviss gasped as she saw where they had stopped

The two of them stood in front a small house or what was left of it. The whole thing looked like it was in flames as most of the house was burnt down into ashes.

'_The rain must have stopped the fire, but was anybody in there?' _And as soon as Laviss glanced at the cloak figure, the person started to look through the ruble frantically. The red head could only pity the person. She wish she could do something to help the poor being.

The figure stopped midway of pulling part of the rooftop. With all their might the cloaked person lifted the ruin away and in a rush, all the other derbies that surrounded that specific area. Laviss floated near the cloak figure, but as she came closer she turned away.

Where the person was, there laid a girl. The girl's clothes were burnt off and barely had anything on except little scraps of what use to be a skirt and some sort of blouse. The fire burnt off all of her hair and several parts of her head; showing black muscle tissue. Her whole body was shriveled, charcoal black and red, and mutated. It was only by her chest that she managed to know that that she was female, other than that the body is unrecognizable. To take maters worse, a knife was embedded through her chest.

The cloak figure carefully took out the knife and hurriedly wrapped the corpse in their cloak. Laviss now really felt sorry as she saw Haru hug the corpse close to him.

Tears went down his face. "Why…" he whispered "Why?" he buried his face in his cloak not even bothering with the fact that the rain had now started pouring down even harder than before. "WHY!" Laviss jumped as Haru cried "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS!"

The only answer Haru got was the sound of rain, heavily pouring down. He looked around the area, searching for anyone that might have heard him, but it was useless. There wasn't a house in sight expect for the one he was on top of. The house was located near the mountains and usually no one would dare lived out here.

Haru looked away from the land to the dead girl in his arms. "I-I… I promise you… I promise that I will avenge you…" Haru hugged the body closer. "I'll make sure to see you again…" he whispered "I promise… even if I have to kill myself. I WILL see you again."

The last thing Laviss saw was Haru bending down, giving the corpse a kiss before the bright light had surrounded her once more.

* * *

The red head gasped for air. She shiver, remembering the moment she saw of Haru. Laviss quickly looked around to see what was next. She felt lost when she saw people in costumes, playing games and eating sweets. Laviss scrunched up her face "Wha-"

"Laviss?"

The Ra turned her head and saw Zane and Bastion; both worried. "Z-Zane! Bastion!" Laviss covered her face with her gloved hands. "By… Ra." she whispered. She was back.

"Are you alright, Laviss?" asked Zane and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Y-yeah… I think so." she said, sensing a bit of déjà vu

"What's wrong?" said a voice behind her

Turning around she saw Jaden, with a plate of food, Syrus, and Alexis.

"Nothing… I… i-its nothing." she with a fake smile

The three of them looked at the girl with disbelief and then to the two guys next to her. Neither of the two could give the group a definite answer as to why she was acting like that. They didn't know what was wrong as well.

"Well… if you're sure." said Alexis hesitant

"I'm positive." Laviss said. Fiddling with her gloved hands, she knew that talking about the vision she had would defiantly put her on the crazy scale by her friends. She thought it would be best to leave it as nothing to them. Laviss suddendly remembered something and quickly rounded on the blonde Obelisk "Where are my two giant bags of candy!"

"Uhh…" Alexis smiled nervously and took a few steps back "Yeah… about that… um… Jaden has them!" she said and pointed to the eating Slifer

"Hmff!" said Jaden with his cheeks stuffed with food

Laviss looked at Jaden and then at Alexis before she slumped down "There aren't any bags of candy… are they."

"Hey! Look at the bright side! At least you look pretty." Alexis said with cheer "Right guys!" The Obelisk looked at the guys. But as soon as she did all four of them turned their head away. "RIGHT!" she stressed. The guys kept avoiding her, not wanting to be a part of the conversation because of the danger it would bring to them. Alexis twitched when none of them answered.

"Alexis. You. Own. Me. BIG TIME!" said Laviss as she got up from her seat. The Obelisk just smiled and made a run for it. "COME BACK HERE!" she cried as she ran after the blonde.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	9. Weird Beyond Belief

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 9 - Weird Beyond Belief

Light streamed into the white colored room with a pair of glowing light green curtains, proving that the day was bright. That same light touched the head of a certain lilac eyed girl. But that went unnoticed by said girl as she was too busy looking around her room.

"Seriously! It's like I keep loosing these whenever I put them down." Laviss mumbled as grabbed her yellow boots near her bed "Let's just hope today won't go too terrible."

After putting them on, Laviss headed towards the door. But she was barely even an inch away before she was pushed back to the ground.

"What in Ra's name was that!!?" Getting off her back, the red head made her way towards the evil maniacal door that had blown her away. Laviss scanned her door but was nothing to be out of place. It looked normal for the most part. Being oh so careful, she slowly moved herself near it until her hand reached for the handle. It wasn't until she soon received a small static shock that she backed away from the dangerous door.

"Ok… now I know something's up." looking down she saw a small black spot on her left hand. "Damn… must've been when I touched the damn door." she mumbled

"You know, one would think that when an unknown force knocks you back, you'd back off from it." said a voice

Laviss went on high alert. She didn't notice anyone coming inside. Who ever it was, she would beat the crap out of them. The red head was ready to tackle the person but she was surprised to see no one around. Laviss scanned her room and cried "Whose there?"

"Will you shut up!!" yelled a second voice

"And why should I listen to you?" said voice one "You'd think it'll make any difference if I actually followed what you say?"

"Well, you can at least have the courtesy to not freak her." said voice two

"HEY!!" interrupted Laviss. But it took her a while to figure out that she couldn't see anything, thus feeling like a total idiot for screaming at nothing. Nonetheless she continued "Look I don't mind if you two want to fight, but can you at least show yourselves."

"Why do we need to show ourselves when we're already visible? You just need to look in the right direction." said voice one

"I think I'm going crazy." said Laviss as she looked around once more

"No you're not. Look up." hinted voice two

Laviss did what the second voice said, but she only met her white ceiling. "I can't see anything."

"Look harder." aided the second voice

Laviss strained her eyes as she tried to come up with an image. She sighed as she was only seeing her ceiling and nothing else. "This is impossible…"

"Is it?" said the first voice

Laviss was about to respond but stopped as she two people started to appear in front of her, or at least she thought them to be people. The first one was a male with dark brown spiky hair with a red mask covering his eyes and half of his face. He wore a tight brown sleeveless shirt, with a high collar. On his arms were brown leather arm warmers, on his right arm were three red blades strapped to it. His pants were a grayish color with a strip of red going diagonal on each pant leg. He also wore a big brown belt with a grey diamond pattern and a pair of brown combat boots. But what was fascinating was that he had two red-blackish wings on his back.

The second guy was also male but looked more like a bird. He had black eyes and on either side of his face, where his ears are supposed to be, were two tiny purple-grayish wings. Most of his body was surrounded in feathers and on both of his upper arms laid a golden bracelet; just underneath that were two brown-blackish wings. On his waist was a golden supporter with the rest of his bottom looking like a bird, talons and all.

"W-Who… who are you?" asked Laviss as she took in the two's strange appearance. She was beyond shock to say the least.

"Oh come on!! Don't tell me you don't recognize us? Well me in general." said the male that looked more like a bird

Laviss stared at the two long and hard to come up with an answer to their identities. Giving them a last over look, she couldn't help but feel that they were familiar looking to her. As if she's seen them both somewhere before. That was when it hit her.

"N-No… it can't be!" said Laviss as she looked at both of them. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the two floating in midair "Sonic Shooter… a-and Harpie's Brother!!"

"Ding!! Ding!! Ding!! We have a winner!! I just knew you would recognize us… well maybe not Harpie Boy. But I'm glad that you recognized me!!" said Sonic Shooter excitingly as he grabbed Laviss in somewhat of a bear hug

"W-Wait… I don't understand." said Laviss as she was surprised that the spirit like thing was able to hold her. "What going on here? Why are two of my duel monsters here? And more or less talking to me!!?" she asked as Sonic Shooter let go of her

"You don't know?" said Sonic Shooter. The red head shook her head.

"Apparently not since she **just** asked." said Harpie's Brother as he crossed his arms at his bird companion "As you can see we are your monster cards, although alive, somewhat. There are others, like you, who can see their duel monster cards and in some cases can actually communicate with them. Though the majority can't see, let alone hear us; unless they somehow have their own duel spirit."

"Duel… spirits." Laviss repeated as she tried to follow along

Harpie's Brother nodded "That's what we are."

"Ah! So that would explain the noises I kept hearing when I first came here... right?" said Laviss

"I told you she would be able to hear us!! But no, you just had to be the moron that you are and make things worse than better!" said Harpie's Brother as he hit Sonic Shooter over the head

"Well you don't have to hit me!!" said Sonic Shooter as he nursed his injured head "It's not my fault that I'm so happy to see her."

Harpie's Brother scowled as he turned the other way. Sensing the tension between the two, mainly from Harpie's Brother, she thought it would be good to interrupt them "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Turning around, Harpie's Brother nodded "Certainly."

"One, why is there a force field on my door? And two, did you put this bandana on me?" Laviss asked as she pointed to the green fabric on her right arm.

"The force field is a precaution. If anyone heard you outside, they would think you'd gone crazy just by talking to us." said Harpie's Brother

"As for your bandana… yeah, I have no clue. We didn't put it." said Sonic Shooter as he looked at Laviss' right arm "Right Harpie boy?"

"No we didn't." grumbled Harpie's Brother "But I can ask the damn magician about this."

"Damn magician? Who's-" the girl sweatdropped as she realized who he was talked about "Never mind."

"Yes, well I'm not too chummy with him or with this bird for brains as well." said Harpie's Brother as he pointed to Sonic Shooter

"Oh shut up! You're a bird as well." said Sonic Shooter

"Well at least I don't resemble one. Unlike you, I just have the wings." argued Harpie's Brother

"Guys… I'm still here." said Laviss as she tried to get their attention. Both sprits glared at each other before looking back at the female Ra. "So are you guys stuck with me forever or what?"

"I say we're pretty much stuck with you." said Sonic Shooter "But don't worry we can come and go to this world to ours when you need help. Like with one of your duels or something."

"With one of my duels?" Her lilac eyes squinted as she registered those words

At that Laviss' eyes were bigger than a flying saucer, as she remembered the very thing that she was getting ready for "OH RA!!! THE TAG MATCH!! Crap!! I completely forgot about it!! Can you guys get rid of the force field? I really gotta be somewhere really, really bad."

"A duel?" said Sonic Shooter

"No idiot, to the bathroom- OF COURSE A DUEL!!" said Harpie's Brother as he turned back to Laviss "Sure." Harpie's Brother inhaled and brought both his hands together. Soon his hands and the door started to glow a light green. "There it's gone." he said as he stopped glowing

"Thanks Harpie's Brother." said Laviss as she ran out the door

"HEY!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!?" yelled Sonic Shooter after Laviss

"It's no use yelling after her. Let's just go back. You can talk to her later." said Harpie's Brother as he disappeared

"Yeah, yeah." said Sonic Shooter as he followed suit.

* * *

Laviss surroundings were a blur to her as she ran as fast as she could towards the Duel Arena, where they would hold the Tag Match.

'_I am SO late! I just hope Jaden and Sy are holding there ground against their opponent.'_

Laviss skidded towards the entrance and barely held her ground from falling flat on her face. Opening the two double doors, she saw Jaden and Sy going against two older looking males who were both bald, each with a black symbol on their foreheads. Having black eyes, both men were wearing a two piece Chinese fighting suit, one in orange and the other in green.

The red head tried to bite the scream that she oh so wanted to let out as she saw who Jaden and Syrus were dueling. "The Paradox Brothers!" Laviss groaned in frustration as she saw the two duelists "I though I would never, ever, EVER see their ugly faces again."

Leaving her thoughts behind, she looked down at the duel "Oh… Ra…" she whispered as she saw the field

Jaden and Sy's field contained two monsters: Sparkman (1600) and Drillroid (1600) both in attack mode with 1200 life points. While the Paradox Brothers only had Dark Guardian (3800) in attack mode, with 3500 life points.

"They must have beaten Gate Guardian if Dark Guardian is now on the field, but…" she shook her head not wanting to finish her sentence

Down below she saw Jaden looked far more serious than she has ever seen before. She could tell that he was ready to face these guys. Her eyes then shifted over to Syrus, kneeling with his face down. Laviss had a feeling that Syrus must be beating himself up. She knows that deep down he was blaming himself for the duel, for them not being in the lead. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward. And without warning, Laviss did the unthinkable.

"COME ON SY!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!! YOU AND JAY CAN DO THIS!! I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN BEAT THE RHYMING HAGS!! THEY WERE BEATEN ONCE!! AND BY RA THEY WILL BE BEATEN AGAIN!! YOU JUST GOTTA BELIEVE IN YOURSELVES AND DUEL YOUR HARDEST!!"

Laviss was out of breath and red as everyone in the arena turned their attention to her. She tried to ignore the fact the most were still gaping at her as she looked down.

"Laviss…" said Syrus as he looked up from his stance

But as Sy looked up, the other two duelists were shocked to see the red head girl "Oh no! Brother! I-it's… it's her again…" said Para as he pointed at Laviss

"I see brother." said Dox as he groaned in despair "By what terrible sin…"

"Did we do…" said Para

"To deserve such punishment." they said in unison

But the two went unheard as Jaden grinned at the Ra girl "Thanks Lavs." turning over to his partner Jaden looked at Sy "Come on Sy, Lavs is right! We can do this."

"But Jay-"

"But nothing pal. Stand up." said Jaden. Doing what Jaden said Syrus stood up.

"It looks like the boy still wants to proceed." said Para

"Really? I thought surely for mercy he would plead." said Dox

"No, he would be smart to know to conceive."

"CAN IT YOU TWO!! It's my turn." said Jaden as he drew a card "And I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. Letting me draw two cards and next I play Fusion Gate. With this card I don't need Polymerization. I can summon all the fusion monsters I want. And I'm gonna start by fusing Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and why don't we throw in Sparkman in the mix as well. All to create the Elemental Hero Tempest (2800)!!"

"But that's still no match to their Dark Guardian." said Bastion worriedly as Jaden's monster now stood on the field

"Bastion, just who's side are you on!!" said Alexis as she gave a small glared at the Ra boy next to her

"He better be on our side, else he's going to be in SO much trouble." said a voice behind them

Turning around, both students saw Laviss sitting down with her arms crossed

"Laviss!!" said Bastion as he the girl

"So Bastion, who's side ARE you on?" repeated Laviss

"Uh…. W-why on J-Jaden's… who else." said Bastion as he sensed that Laviss wasn't playing about him being in trouble

"That answers your question, Lex?" Laviss smiled as she leaned back on her seat

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry, Jaden and Sy aren't going to lose." she reassured the Obelisk "They just can't."

Alexis turned around as she bit her lip_ 'I hope you're right Laviss.' _she thought as she saw Jaden play Skyscraper, giving his Elemental Hero an extra boost

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest has been wasted. So just except…" said Para

"Your defeat." finished Dox

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he turned to the small Slifer "Sy, can you spare a card?" Syrus gave him a nod as an agreement. "I use Tempest's special ability. Sorry guys, but so long as I banish one of our cards to the graveyard; Tempest isn't destroyed."

And true enough both monsters were still standing on the field.

"I don't get it. Was he hoping for a tie?" said Alexis out loud

"No Lex. You have to remember Dark Guardian's ability. Even with that, I don't think that's what Jaden's planning." said Laviss as she saw Dox draw

"I play the trap card One on One Fight. Now I'm sure you prefer to run and hide, but this card forces both our strongest monsters to battle. So I hope that your Elemental Hero Tempest is up for a rematch."

"Why? That will only be a waste." exclaimed Alexis

"Yeah… a waste they're willing to make. Jaden will have to keep sacrificing cards to keep his Tempest on the field." Laviss said

"And whatever edge they give him." added Bastion he saw Jaden get rid of Skyscraper

"So, you saved your monster but that doesn't mean you saved your life points!" said Dox as Jaden and Sy's life points went to 200 "That's all for me."

"And next turn I give you my guarantee…" said Para

"This duel shall be ours, just wait and see." ended Dox

Jaden shook his head as the smoke cleared up "Alright Sy, remember what I said."

"Oh… r-right." said Sy nervously.

Laviss could only watch as Sy gasped at the card he drew. The little Slifer looked at his deck, then up at the audience. Laviss traced to where he was looking at and smiled as she saw him looking at his big brother. _'Looks like Sy's gain some new confidence.'_

"Alright it's my draw. And first off, I sacrifice Drillroid to summon UFOroid (1200). I also activate the spell card Power Bond. And I have just the two monsters to fuse." said Syrus as he turned toward Jaden "Jay do you mind."

"Hey, what's mine is yours Sy." he said happily

"Then I merge UFOroid and Tempest to create UFOroid Fighter (4000)! And it gets better! His attack points are the sum of each individual monster's attack points."

"It matters not, so stop your seize-less prattle…" said Para

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle." said Dox

"Yeah, that's true but that doesn't matter. `Cus Power Bond has a special effect that doubles my UFOroid Fighter's (8000) attack points." said Syrus as the Paradox brother now feared the new powerful monster "Sure Dark Guardian will survive the attack, but it'll be a different story for your life points. Now UFOroid Fighter attack!! Cosmic flux blast!! "

As UFOroid Fighter blew a hole in Dark Guardian, the Paradox Brothers' life points went all the way down to 0. The crowd soon was filled with cheers as Jaden and Syrus won.

"I can't believe they won!" said Bastion as he held a surprised tone in his voice "I'm getting more impressed everyday."

Laviss sighed "Didn't I say that they **would **defeat them."

"Yes, but seeing the duel… it amazes me that they actually did."

"I'm just happy that Jaden gets to stay here." cheered Alexis happily

Laviss looked at Alexis as she stared straight down at the field. A thought popped in her head as she smirked "Don't you mean Jaden AND Syrus." she teased

Alexis blushed and quickly turned to Laviss "Well… yes Syrus too, of course. I-I just said Jaden because… I… uh…"

Understanding, the red head nodded with a smile "Don't worry; you don't need to say anymore."

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!" said Laviss as she gripped her stomach

"Well its true." said Syrus sadly as he watched Laviss laugh

The reason why Laviss was laughing was that Jaden told her and the rest of the guys about the assignment Chancellor Sheppard gave them. She tried to regain her breath by breathing in and out but that didn't seemed to work

"Ha-Ha-Ha!!…Ten pages and single space! Oh man I don't even think that you'll… Ha-Ha-Ha!!... I had a feeling that Sheppard thought that dueling to stay here was a bit too easy!"

"At least you guys get to stay." reassured Chumley

Hearing Chumley, Laviss regain herself and smiled "Oh Yeah. That is so true" she said as she suddenly turned towards the female Obelisk "Isn't that right Alexis."

Blushing, Alexis playfully punched Laviss on her arm "Shut up!"

"Um... do you guys know what's going on?" Jaden asked Syrus, Bastion, and Chumley

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

"Not really."

"Girls are so weird." Jaden said out loud but then he was quickly on the ground with two giant bumps on his head.

"Jaden… we're right here." Laviss and Alexis said in unison

The Slifer got up while mumbled something about girls and their existence, but didn't say anything else on account that he didn't want to be sent to the infirmary.

"We better get going. Jaden and I still need to start on that assignment." said Sy as he, Jaden, and Chumley started to head back

"Yeah, me too." said Alexis as she walked towards the Obelisks Girl Dorm "And Laviss… ZIP IT!!" Laviss just smiled and waved back at Alexis.

"What was that about?" asked the male Ra as soon as Alexis was out of hearing rang

"Nothing too important." Lavs replied slyly

Bastion dropped the matter. He knew Laviss wasn't going to tell him. They soon began walking back to their Dorm. Though it was a little while later that Bastion had to asked something that's bugged him ever since the match

"Laviss… what happened?" he said as he gained the girl's attention "I mean, you weren't at the match… not until around the end of it."

"Oh… I just got hold up a bit." answered Laviss plainly

"Then explain this." said Bastion as he held her left hand, which had the black burnt.

Her lilac eyes lowered as her gaze went to the ground "I-I don't know." she said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Are you sure? You know can tell me anything." he said as he wrapped his hand around hers

'_Yeah and have you think I'm a freak, who can see and talk to her duel monsters.' _thought Laviss as she took her hand back "Its fine Bastion. It's nothing that you need to worry about. Besides its getting late, we better head back before dinner starts." she said as she started to walk faster

Bastion lowered his eyes as he saw Laviss walking.

'_Nothing that I need to worry about eh…'_

He shook his head as he started to follow her.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	10. Yellow Or Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 10 - Yellow or Blue

The day was bright and filled with clouds as the students of Duel Academy attended their classes. Although one red haired girl stood alone in a sea of red, yellow, and blue.

'_Damn schedule… why couldn't any of the guys, or Alexis, be in my next class.'_

Laviss huffed as she looked at the doors which stood between her and Crowler's classroom. Walking in, Laviss took her seat in the Ra section. But just as she was about to sit, someone pushed her aside.

"Move it Ra." sneered the guy that pushed her

Laviss sighed and shook her head "Chazz." she mumbled as she took her seat.

Looking around she saw that Crowler wasn't in… yet. She gave another sigh and leaned back in her seat. Though her peace and quiet was soon broken as she heard a certain someone yell.

"WHAT!!" cried Chazz angrily

"Doesn't he know?" whispered an Obelisk nearby

"Guess not." replied his friend next to him

Looking in front of her, Laviss saw Chazz, ready to pop a vein out, though it wasn't just her. Most of the class had stopped what they were doing as they wanted to know how the rest of the event would fold out.

"Know what?" sneered Chazz as he narrowed his eyes

"Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" said Obelisk as he approached the black eyed boy

"My seat." answered Chazz rudely, thinking the Obelisk was a complete moron for asking

"Sorry… but that's not your seat anymore. Now move!!"

"What are you talking about!!? Of course this is my seat. It says so right here." Chazz pointed to the table but he was surprised that his name tag wasn't on top of the desk.

"Sorry Chazz but you were moved way over there." said the Obelisk as he pointed down where most of the Slifers and several Ras were.

"NO WAY!! THIS IS ALL WRONG!! I don't belong over there with those losers!!" screamed Chazz as Crowler started to walk in "Dr. Crowler tell everyone here that this is a mistake! Tell them I belong up here!!"

Laviss soon tried to bit back her laugh, but that didn't work as small giggles escaped from her restrain. All because of the sight of Crowler. Her… his left eye was all bruised up for some reason. But still, Laviss couldn't help but laugh. She knew Crowler would get her for it but it didn't matter to her.

'_Ok… who ever did that to Crowler, I'll love them for the rest of my life.'_ thought Laviss as Crowler answered Chazz

"Now why would you think that? You don't belong there Chazz and you haven't since you lost that one duel to… oh who was it now… Oh yes! I remember. Jaden Yuki… A SLIFER!!" screamed Crowler "Which is why tomorrow, you'll be dueling Bastion Misawa." Laviss soon turned serious to the bruised up teacher as he mention Bastion's name "And if you lose to him as well, the two of you will switch dorms!!"

Chazz stood in shook as he registered the professor's words "YOU MEAN I BECOME A RA YELLOW DUELIST!!"

Crowler soon clapped his hands lamely "Yes, very good. Now if only you can duel as well as you listen."

Before long everyone, minus Laviss, started laughing at the Obelisk's dilemma. Anger built up inside Chazz and without a word did he ran out of the room.

Laviss could only pity the boy as he left the room _'Poor Chazz. I know he isn't one to be nice to everyone, but… Crowler had no right to do that to him.'_ The red head looked down at her left hand, a band aid stood in place where her black mark was. Her fingers traced the brown patch as she lowered her eyes. _'And what's worse, Bastion's in this mess. If he wins then he'll be promoted to Obelisk Blue… but…_ _that's supposed to be good… __right?'_

* * *

After class, Laviss headed straight towards the Ra Dorm. She didn't pay much attention in any of her classes as her mind was still on Crowler's plan. Sighing, Laviss shook her head as she neared her Dorm, only to find three familiar faces standing in the front.

"BASTION!! JAY!! SY!!" yelled Laviss as she hurried over to them

"Hey Lavs." said Jaden and Sy

"Hello Laviss." said Bastion as he held a baseball bat

The red head replied back with her hello. But curiosity filled her as she eyed the wooden bat Bastion held "Uh…what's with the bat, Bastion?" she asked

"Oh we just came back from gym." answered Bastion

Laviss slightly flinched as he said Gym, though it went unnoticed by the three. She shook the subject out of her head as she remembered Crowler from this morning "Oh yeah!! Did any of you guys see who made Crowler's eye swollen? That was a great sight to see!!"

"That was actually, Bastion." said Jaden with a smile "I was pitching the ball and he knocked over and hit Dr. C."

Laviss looked at the Ra who was mumbling something about it being an accident. Nonetheless she stood in front of him. "Bastion Misawa…" The Ra looked scared for a moment as the red head had a dead look on her face. But all his thoughts were thrown aside as she glomped him. "I love you so much!!" she cried

"WHAT!!?" yelled the boys with confusion

"Yeah! Seeing Crowler's eye purple really made my morning." Laviss smiled as she got off the blushing Ra

"Oh… I get it." said Jaden in realization "I thought for a second there, that you were really IN love with Bastion."

Laviss gave Jaden a look of disbelief "No Jaden I really AM in love with Bastion."

"WHAT!!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T!!" screamed Jaden

"Sarcasm, Jaden." Laviss said as Jaden gave an 'oh' "Anyways what are you guys doing?"

"Oh yes! Follow me." said Bastion as he and the rest went inside the Ra Dorm

* * *

The four friends walked around the Ra corridors until they reached a door with 468A on it

"Here we are." said Bastion as he opened the door

Walking inside, the room looked just like Laviss'. The only thing that separated this room from hers or and any other room in general was that on every space of the walls and floor were different letters, number, and equations all around.

"And where would here be?" asked Jaden and Sy as they were in aw with all the writing on the walls

"My lab, my workshop, my dorm room." answered Bastion as he closed the door

"You're showing them your work?" asked Laviss

"Yes, Syrus was the one to ask about it." said Bastion as he turned to the trio "Most of these I have memorized and as you can see I'm running out of room so…"

"So… what?" said the other three

Bastion rummaged in his closet and got out buckets of white paint, paintbrushes, and some cloths. "So mind helping?"

Syrus, Jaden, and Laviss looked at each other and smiled. All four of them soon started to move the furniture, which would be in the way, outside of Bastion's door. When most of the furniture was out, they began painting over the written walls. Laviss and Sy, each took one of the walls, Bastion the floor, whilst Jaden had the ceiling.

"Check it out, I'm Michel Angelo!" said Jaden as he stood on top of a ladder that help with his part of the room. "Get it… `cus I'm painting on the ceil…ling! W-whoa!"

Looking at what Jaden was doing, Laviss saw the ladder wobbling underneath of him. Her eyes widen as she saw him lose his balance. "JADEN!!" she yelled but soon the Slifer regained his stability. He was alright but the same thing couldn't be said for Syrus since Jaden's paintbrush hit him square in the face with paint.

Taking the paintbrush off of his face, Syrus wiped the white substance that blocked his eyesight "You do realize… that this means war Jay."

"N-Now look Sy, it was an accident." explained Jaden but soon he screamed as he saw Syrus get the bucket of pain that was near him.

"That's enough! Give me that paint." said Bastion but since Jaden didn't want to have paint all over him, he moved out of the way, making Bastion take Jaden's punishment instead.

Before long Jaden, Sy, and Laviss were laughing at Bastion who had paint on his face and part of his front blazer. Taking the cloth he had, Bastion wiped his face with it and then smeared the wet paint onto the laughing Jaden.

Laviss laughed as the three boys were covered in white paint. "You know… I don't think white's a good color on you guys."

The three boys looked at each other then at the paint-free Ra girl and back. They soon each had an evil glint in their eyes.

"You know, this picture's missing something." said Jaden mischievous

"I couldn't agree with you more Jaden." said Bastion slyly

It was then that Laviss realized what they were thinking. "Oh no…" and in a quick a flash did she tried to head towards the door. But unfortunately she wasn't fast enough as she was brought back by Bastion.

"Jaden, Syrus… would you please give this lovely lady a good taste of what the color white feels like." said Bastion as he held Laviss down

"You guys wouldn't." she said as Jaden and Syrus stood in front of her, holding two buckets of paint

"Oh but we would." said Jaden and the next thing Laviss knew was that she felt the cold wet substance all over her front body

"Now I don't know about us but you look much better in white." said Jaden as he and the other guys laughed

Laviss wiped the paint that was on her face and glare at the three boys "You guys are so dead."

And that's what started the paint war in Bastion's room

* * *

After the little war, Laviss and the guys return to painting the walls with whatever paint was left. Once they were finished, Laviss left the guys to clean herself up. She told them she'll meet them at the meal hall later.

"Well, look who decided to be a ghost." Sonic Shooter grinned as he saw Laviss enter her room "You do know it's mid November and in my opinion, I think a white sheet would've been a lot less messy."

"You know, that was so funny that I forgot to laugh." said Laviss sarcastically as she walked towards her closet and got new change of clothes

"So why are you covered in paint?" asked Sonic Shooter

"Two other guys and I were helping my friend, Bastion, repaint his room. But sometime during that, a small paint war exploded out." said Laviss as she headed towards her bathroom. Soon she came out with her hair wet, and wearing a pair of blue baggy pants and a simple green t-shirt.

"I'll be back, Shooter." Laviss said as she headed towards the Ra meal hall.

It was much later that Laviss found Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden eating in the meal hall and paint-free.

"Hey guys." she said as she took a seat next to Bastion

"You changed clothes?" said Jaden as he looked at her new wardrobe "Why?"

"Well I don't know… maybe it's the fact that I was covered in paint from top to bottom." said Laviss as she started to fill a plate with food from the table

"Anyways what were you talking to Crowler about, back at the game?" Sy asked Bastion

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." he answered

"Are you serious!!" exclaimed Jaden

"Is that why you wanted help repainting your room?" asked Syrus

"`Cus your switching dorm." ended Jaden. Laviss lowered her eyes as the brown eyed boy spoke "Well you deserve it! I mean you're good man. We saw you duel at the entrance exam and you totally kicked that duel proctor's butt." he praised "You'll completely pass Crowler's test and be an Obelisk Blue."

"And we can say we knew then." said Sy and Jaden in unison

Bastion thanked them for their words and continued eating. Though not before taking a quick glance at the Ra next to him. Laviss stayed quiet during the rest of their meal, not daring to look at anyone. She mentally groaned and stopped chewing.

'_Does Bastion really want to be an Obelisk? Why is it that I feel that he'll leave me behind if he leaves?'_ Laviss glanced at Bastion as he talked to Syrus while Jaden stuffed his face with more food. Her eyes left the Ra and shook her head _'Look at me! Thinking like this. If Bastion wants to leave and advance to the Obelisk Dorms, then he should. I mean, he'll be one step closer in achieving his dream… and I can't take that away from him.'_

Laviss took one last glance at Bastion as she returned to her meal.

'_No… I won't… I won't be in the way.'_

* * *

After everyone was full, they then started heading back to their rooms. Jaden and Sy decided to invite Bastion and Laviss over to the Slifer dorm for the night. Bastion agreed to it, but Laviss had to decline because one: Sleeping in a room full of guys isn't a good idea and two: ……yeah it wouldn't be such a good idea.

Laviss waddled her feet in the water as she looked across the ocean. After the guys left the Ra Dorm and bid her good nigh, the red head decided to take walk around the island. Her feet took her to the same lighthouse where Jaden and Zane had their duel. It kind of creeped her out that she came here, of all places. But that fear went away as she saw the sun go down. It was a while later when the sun had finally set that she was still there.

Her mind wasn't really on anything since she, for the most part, had worry about the fact that her friend might move to another dorm. Her mind was completely pooped from worrying.

"Laviss?"

Hearing her name, the Ra girl turned around to see the teal haired Obelisk behind her. "Hey Zane." she said

"What are you doing here?" he said as he stood next to her

"I could ask you the same thing." she said as her attention went back to her feet in the water

"Hm…"

Laviss knew he wouldn't say anything to her _'Might as well tell him.'_ But soon her thoughts were interrupted as Zane spoke to her

"I usually come here whenever I'm bothered by something or when I want some peace to myself."

She was shock to say the least that he said anything, but she registered what he said and at that she pulled her feet out of the water. "Guess you want that peace right now, huh."

Zane looked at the Ra as she rubbed her feet to regain the warmth that was lost to the cold water. His eyes then turned towards the ocean and crossed his arms "You don't have to leave."

Laviss looked confused "But I thought you wanted to be alone?"

"I never said that." he said as he looked down at her

She gave a small oh. It wasn't long before she looked up at the night sky. The stars shined brightly against the darkness of the sky. Laviss smiled as she saw more popping up, forming a shape every now and then. "The stars look so… pretty." Laviss mumbled

"You've never seen the stars before?" said Zane as he gave her a disbelief look

"I have… I mean I use to live in the countryside for a while, though that was a long time ago. Even so, I couldn't really see the stars as I was usually stuck inside… my home." she said as she continued gazing at the stars

"What do you mean?" he asked slightly confused

"Mm… my family was a bit… protective of me, you can say. They never let me out of the house. And if they did, it would only be for a little while. An hour at the most." her gaze soon shifted to the ocean and sighed "It wasn't like they were trying to be evil or that they forbid me to see the outside world because they were disgusted by me…"

He looked at her as he wanted to know why "Then?"

She closed her eyes and said "It's complicated."

Zane nodded at her statement "You don't need to tell me. I understand."

Laviss smiled at the Obelisk as she saw him sit down next to her, with one leg up to his chest while the other hanged off the edge of the pier. "Thanks Zane." she said as she put her feet back in the water.

He nodded once more before looking at the horizon, with Laviss joining him in the dark serene setting.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	11. Bastion's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 11 - Bastion's Decision

The next day Laviss woke up early, a little too early for her sake. But she couldn't go back to sleep. She had a feeling that something was up, but what that something was she didn't know. After dressing in her uniform, Laviss went outside to take another walk, thinking it would clear her troubled mind.

'_I guess Bastion won't be a Ra after today.'_ shethought while rubbing her arms for warmth. Though the sun's rays shined across the land, it was still a little chilly.

Laviss didn't know where she was going and didn't really care. Once the sun was fully up, Laviss had reached the docks. There she saw a big lady with long brown hair braided, black eyes, and had small glasses like Syrus. She wore a pink collar shirt, a blue skirt that was hold up by suspenders, gray stockings and brown shoes.

'_That's the owned of the Card Shack… Ms. Dorothy I think.'_ identified Laviss as she walked towards her "Hi Ms. Dorothy, do you need any help?" she asked as the old woman was unloading several boxes from a boat

"Oh no dear, I'm perfectly fine." said Ms. Dorothy as she unloaded the last box onto the dock. The older woman stopped for a moment and gasped "Oh my word."

"What is it Ms. Dorothy?" said Laviss as she saw the brown haired women look out to the ocean. Laviss gasped as she saw what Dorothy was referring to. Out in the water were cards, but what astonished Laviss the most was the fact that she knew the owner of those cards. "Ms. Dorothy, you know Jaden Yuki right?" the red head asked

"Well yes, of course." said Dorothy

"Then can you go to the Slifer dorm and wake him up. Tell him to come to the dock, as fast as he can." said Laviss as she took off her boots

"Alright, but what are you going to do dear?" asked Dorothy as she saw her throw her boots near her and stripped her short sleeved blazer, revealing a black tube top underneath.

"Never mind me. Just get Jaden, please!!" said Laviss and no sooner did she jumped in the water. The red head cursed out loud as she resurfaced about the water. She didn't think the water would be so cold. "D-Damn… it's-s f-freezing." she stuttered. Yet she ignored the prickly pain the freezing water gave her as she looked at the cards floating around. The cards were a bit far from her, so Laviss had to swim a little to get the cards.

'_I can believe this! Who would do such a thing?' _though Laviss as she collect the wet cards

It wasn't a while later that Dorothy came back; this time with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion. At the same time, Laviss managed to collect most of the floating cards.

"LAVISS!!" yelled the trio that had come

The red head swam to the dock as she heard her name called. With the help of Bastion and Jaden, she got out of the water and started shaking from the cold morning air. Laviss was totally drenched. Her clothes clung on to her figure which embarrassed Laviss as three of her guy friends were there to see her. She was lucky enough that her clothes weren't see through.

She slowly walked back to the small group and handed the black haired Ra his wet cards "I-I'm so s-sorry B-B-Bastion. I-I c-couldn't get a-all of t-them."

Bastion smiled softly at her gesture to rescue his deck at the cost of her freezing to death "That's fine Laviss, but are you alright? You didn't need to retrieve my cards." he said as he took the wet cards from her

"B-B-But I h-had t-too. C-Cards should be t-treated with r-respect… a-and I couldn't l-leave t-them in t-the w-water. E-E-Especially since I-I knew t-there w-were yours-s." she stuttered

"Who would do such a thing?" said Dorothy as she handed Laviss her boots and blazer

"Someone who doesn't want Bastion to advance to Obelisk Blue that's who." said Jaden angrily "I mean this was your deck, Bastion, and it's totally ruined! What in the world are you going to do now? Your promotion exam is less than an hour."

"Well there's only one thing to do. And that's to head over to the arena." answered Bastion

"Right." said Jaden and Syrus

"I-I'm c-coming with you g-guy." said Laviss as she put on her boots

"No, you'll only risk getting sick if you stick with us. Why don't you go back to the dorm." said Bastion

"N-No I'm c-coming with y-you guys." she argued

"But dear he's right. You'll catch your death, if you don't change clothes." said Dorothy worriedly

"I-I don't c-care. I-I'm s-still going w-with you-u." she said as she clenched her blazer

"Fine! You can come… lets just go." said Jaden as he started running towards the duel arena.

* * *

Not a moment soon did the four of them made it to the assigned arena that Bastion's duel was going to take place and they weren't alone. Crowler and Chazz were also there.

"Bastion, you made it." said Dr. Crowler but soon his face turned ugly when he saw the extra three guests "Oh… and I see you brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." said Chazz as he looked at the wet shivering red head

"Wait a sec! Chazz is your test opponent!?" said Jaden, astonished to see the Obelisk. His eyes then narrowed as he now knew who the opponent was "Then HE must've been the one to toss your cards."

"PARDON!" exclaimed Crowler

"I don't know what he's talking about Dr. Crowler." Chazz said quickly "I didn't do a thing."

"Oh is that so!!" said a voice

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Zane and Alexis in tow. "I saw you Chazz. This morning by the water. You dumped them in and ran off." said Alexis "I normally wouldn't snitch but you don't mess with someone else's deck."

"Yeah! No joke. That's low, even for you." added Jaden

"Aw come on. Who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards. I guess Bastion and I have similar decks, that's all." answered Chazz

"S-Still… y-you shouldn't t-treat cards like that." hissed Laviss "You l-little liar."

"No one calls me a liar! And no one calls me a thief!!" Chazz answered back

"Find then, you're not. Let's just have our duel." said Bastion and gave the wet cards in his hand to Laviss

"But how?" asked Jaden

"A good duelist always has a spear deck or a few of them. After all you saw all of my different formulas, well they were for all my different dueling decks!!" said Bastion as he opened up his blazer and revealed a green vest with six pockets "And each one is as powerful as the next."

"Yeah, well you can go ahead and have your six stinking decks. `Cus all I need is this one." said Chazz and held up his deck "Let's just start this."

Bastion nodded his head "I thought you would never ask, Chazz." The Ra then opened one of his pockets and took out a brand new deck. Walking up the stage he placed his deck in his duel disk and faced Chazz "You're just a problem to be solved, Chazz, a theorem to be cracked. You're finished."

"So bring it on." dared Chazz

"DUEL!!" both said in unison

"Hope you're ready `cus here comes the hurt." said Chazz as he drew a card "I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200). Then a card face down and that'll do for now."

"Oh will it?" said Bastion as he drew "I summon Hydrogeddon (1600) in attack mode. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with hydro gust!" said Bastion as Chazz's monster was destroyed with his life points down to 3600

"Thanks, you just activated my Chthonian Soldier's special ability. It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life points as I did." said Chazz as Bastion's life points also went to 3600

"Well I also activate a special ability. You see Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to immediately summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck." said Bastion as he took a card from his deck. "So rise Hydrogeddon! And my battle phase still continues, which means I can now wage a direct attack to you Chazz. So go Hydrogeddon, hydro gust!!"

Once Hydrogeddon attacked, Chazz's life points went down to 2000.

Enraged Chazz got up, since he fell down when Hydrogeddon attacked, and drew his card. "You'll pay for that. I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted; with it I summon a monster from my graveyard. And the monster I summon is Chthonian Soldier!! Next I'll activate the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon. It allows us to summon, in attack mode, any monsters from our deck, hand, and graveyard. That is, the same monster that we already have on the field." said Chazz as he summoned two more soldiers to the field

"It makes no sense." said Alexis as Bastion summoned two more Hydrogeddons "It doesn't matter how many of those Chazz brings out. They still won't have enough attack points to defeat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves they won't." said Zane as he crossed his arms

"ACHOO!!" Laviss sniffed and gripped her wet blazer close to her.

"Bless you." said Zane and Alexis

The blonde Obelisk looked at the Ra as she watched the match. It was then that she couldn't help but inquire her state of dress "Hey Laviss I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you all wet?"

"W-Well, you said yourself you saw Chazz throw B-Bastion's deck out in the water, r-right." said Laviss, Alexis nodded "Well guess who tried to g-get them b-back." as she showed her and Zane the wet cards in her hand.

"And you came here while you're still wet!" said Alexis as she shook her head at the girl's poor decision

"Y-Yup." said Laviss happily as she shivered and turned her attention to the duel

Zane looked at Laviss shivering, then at the group around him. He took one more glance at the Ra before uncrossing his arms. Syrus looked away from the duel before to see what was happening with the three that were talking, but he was surprised to see what his brother was doing. Zane took off his blue blazer and gently placed it on top of Laviss' shoulders. This surprised Laviss as well, when she felt the extra weight on her, but didn't protest.

"T-thank you… Zane." she said as he nodded in response.

The little Slifer gave a small smile at his brother, but it went unnoticed by him.

"I activate the equip spell Chthonian Alliance. The monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack points for every monster that has the same name as him. That brings his attack point total to… well you're the math geek you can figure it out." said Chazz as one of his Chthonian Soldiers gained 3600 attack points "Chthonian Soldier Attack!!"

Soon one of Bastion's Hydrogeddons was destroyed, leaving him with 1600 life points.

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!! He's losing the duel." said Syrus

Laviss narrowed her eyes as she clutched Zane's blazer _'No… Bastion can't lose. I know he has more to show than this.'_

"Good show, but it'll be short lived." said Bastion as he drew "Rise, Oxygeddon (1800). Now attack the 1200 attack point Chthonian Soldier, with vapor scream."

As Chthonian Soldier was destroyed Chazz was left with 1400 life points "Don't forget!! When my soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as me." said Chazz as Bastion's life points went to 1000 "Some wiz kid you are."

"My turn's not through. Next my Hydrogeddon attacks another of your soldiers." Bastion says as he destroyed yet another soldier, leaving Chazz with 1000 life points

"That damage is still all going back to you, loser." Chazz sneered as Bastion went down to 600 life points

"Why does Bastion keep attacking? He's only hurting himself." question Syrus

"Nah he's fine." said Jaden as he confused Sy

"Bastion's playing smart." commented his big brother "The Chthonian Soldier with the equipped magic card, has 3600 attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to destroy him. Unless, however…"

"Oh I see! Unless he takes out the other Chthonians, lowering the big one's attack points." said Syrus as he saw Chazz's only Chthonian Soldier with an attack of 2000

"Right Sy. If Bastion's gonna beat that thing, he's got to give up a few life points." said Jaden

"Last, I play a face down card and that will do for now." said Bastion

"Will it!!? I wouldn't be so sure wiz kid. I'm sacrificing my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator (2800)." said Chazz as he summoned his monster "Didn't see that coming."

All of a sudden a big burst of light appeared where Chthonian Soldier used to be. And with the big explosion, Chazz's Infernal Incinerator appeared.

"Better brake out your calculator, cus if you can't find a formula to beat this guy this turn, you're toast! Especially when his attack points are boosted by 200 for every monster you have out on the field." said Chazz as Infernal Incinerator's attack points rose to 3400

"That thing has 3400 attack points!!" exclaimed Jaden "That means no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastion's finished."

'_No he's not. I know deep down, Bastion's not going to lose that easy.' _thought Laviss angrily

"Now Infernal Incinerator attack with fire storm blast!!"

"I activate my trap Amorphous Barrier!" said Bastion as he stop Chazz's attack "When I have three or more monsters on my side of the field, this trap negates my opponent's attack and ends the battle. But nice try Chazz."

"So what! One turn! That's all I'd advise you, then you'll be all mine."

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn."

"WHAT!?" screamed Chazz

"You heard me!" said Bastion as he drew a card "And I activate the spell card Bonding-H2O. I sacrifice two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon to summon… My Water Dragon (2800)!! And since the monsters on my side of the field decreased; so does your Infernal Incinerator's attack points."

Chazz didn't seem fazed as Infernal Incinerator's points went to 3000 "Doesn't matter! My monster's attack points are still higher than yours!!"

"Better double check your work because I've already done all the math."

"ALL THE MATH!!?" yelled Dr. Crowler "YOU MEAN THAT-"

"BASTION HAD ALL OF THIS PLANED OUT, SINCE THE VERY START!!" finished Jaden as he and everyone else were surprised, besides Zane and Laviss

And no sooner did Chazz and most of the group noticed something strange happening to Infernal Incinerator.

"NO!! WHAT!!? HIS ATTACK POINTS!!" screamed Chazz

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability. You see, when he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro type monsters automatically become 0." explained Bastion "Now Water Dragon attack, tidal blast!!"

At that Water Dragon washed Infernal Incinerator with a huge tidal wave. Thus he was destroyed and so were all of Chazz's life points.

"Did the attack have to be water." mumbled Laviss as she clutch Zane's blazer closer to her as the holographic water surrounded her and everyone around the arena.

"A well played duel Chazz, but not well enough." said Bastion

"Pure luck, you drew a lucky card and stumbled into the wind… that's all." argued Chazz

"Perhaps, but luck favors the prepared and I was prepared to beat you. Along with a half dozen other cards as well." explained Bastion "Sorry, but you would have lost the duel one way or another, deny it if you want. Just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Yeah, PROVE IT!!" yelled Chazz

"Well if you insist." said Bastion as he pulled out a card from his pocket "Here, one of the cards that Laviss saved, with a formula that I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it, but then the math would probably be wrong and it's not." his eyes narrowed down at the Obelisk, who was glaring back at him "Chazz you stole, you lied, you cheated, and you lost. You deserve to be demoted."

Laviss lowered her eyes as she heard Bastion step off the duel stage _'Guess that's it… Bastion won, meaning he'll be an Obelisk… a-and it's for the best…' _thought Laviss as she looked at the cards in her hand

"Bastion Misawa, Congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue." said Crowler proudly

"No." replied Bastion "But I must decline that invitation."

"What?" said Laviss quietly as she looked up

"WHAT!!?" yelled an astonished Crowler "But what for!?"

"When I arrived at the academy, I decided to only enter Obelisk Blue when I became the number one student in the freshman class." explained Bastion as he looked at a certain brown eyed Slifer "Jaden, out of all the new freshmen, I think that student is you."

"Hey, thanks! So does that mean you wanna settle this right here? I mean, seeing you guys duel really made me get my game on." said Jaden excitingly as Laviss smiled

Bastion smiled at his glee but shook his head "Sorry, but not now."

"Aw… why not?" asked the Slifer

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you. Many forms to write, theorems to solve, equations to balance. You're a good duelist Jaden, and I plan to be ready."

"Smart move." said Jaden as everyone started walking outside

"Don't worry Jaden. Soon my walls will be filled with new strategies. Then we shall have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game yesterday. You know, the one where I struck you out." boast Bastion

"You just keep dreaming Bastion. Baseball may be a past time, but dueling's my life." said Jaden as everyone was outside

"ACHOO!!" Laviss sneezed once more as she followed the guys. The red head wiped her nose on her semi-dry blazer and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Zane. You really didn't need to give me your blazer."

"It's alright, besides you were wet and shivering." said Zane. He held out a hand as Laviss started to take off his jacket "Keep it. You can give it to me later."

"Yeah, come on Laviss. I'll walk you over to the Ra Dorm. You gotta get out of those clothes, or else you'll get even more sick." said Alexis as she and Laviss started to walk away from the boys

"Zane… why did you give Laviss your blazer?" said Sy as he saw his brother in a black turtleneck shirt instead of his blazer "Do you like her?" he teased as Bastion went stiff.

"Syrus, the girl was freezing. I didn't see any of you guys offering your blazer to her and you were with her during the time she was in the water." said Zane in a monotone voice "You shouldn't be thinking that one act of kindness is a gesture that I'm in love with her."

"But still… why'd you do it?" pushed Jaden

Zane rolled his eyes and scoffed "I'm outta here." he said and walked away

"Aw come on! We were only joking!" cried Jaden at his retreating figure. He then turned to his short friend and asked "Do you think he'll get even?"

"I-I don't know. Its hard to tell since he's so serious all the time." said a frighten Sy "I don't even what to think about it."

"Aw don't worry Sy! Come on, we still have the whole day ahead of us. Why don't we celebrate Bastion's victory." said Jaden

"You just wanna eat, don't cha Jay?" said Sy

"Heh, you caught me." said Jaden as he rubbed his head "How about it Bastion! Are you in?"

Looking at the two Slifers, Bastion was out numbered with their pleading eyes, especially Jaden's "Alright I'm in." complied the Ra

'_I just hope that Laviss will be alright.' _thought Bastion as he followed Jaden and Syrus to the Slifer dorm.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	12. Saying Goodbye, For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 12 - Saying Goodbye, For Now

"Ah… AH… ACHOOO!!"

Never did one girl feel at her worst. Who would've thought that trying to save someone else's deck would have had a cost? Well that's how Laviss was feeling. Right after Bastion's match, Alexis told her to take a hot shower, change clothes, and see Ms. Fontaine to find out if she has anything serious. Turns out she didn't, but Ms. Fontaine did scream at her for jumping in the ocean and not changing clothes as soon as possible. The only thing Laviss did have was a little cold, but that didn't stop Ms. Fontaine from having a fit about it. So now Laviss was stuck in her room under strict orders to not leave the room for the day.

"Curse that woman for over worrying about nothing! To think, I have to stay all day along in this god forsaken room! It's not like I'm gonna die if I step outside." mumble Laviss as she sat up in her bed

"Hey! Look at the bright side! At least you don't need to attend classes today. AND you get to spend the whole day with me!" said Sonic Shooter as he raised his arms up high

"Not that I don't like that idea Shooter, but I'm worried about the amount of work Crowler's gonna give me tomorrow." said Laviss as she buried her head in her pillow "Most likely he's gonna pile it on me on purpose." she mumbled from her pillow

Shooter lowered his arms and thought for a minute "That's that lady that looks like a guy… right?"

Laviss chuckled and gave him a thumbs-up "You got it." she mumbled from her position. Her quiet laughter stared to dwindle as she stared at the white pillow, concentrating on the stitch pattern that she could see from her view. But it wasn't the thread that was on her mind. No it was more than that.

'_Those… visions… what were they?'_

The so called visions of Haru conversing with the dark blue haired female appeared in her mind.

'_It's been a while since I saw them… I never saw anything like that.' _Laviss closed her eyes and let out a sight against the soft material _'But why? Why did I see them? And were they even real?'_

The image of Haru holding the burnt corpse in the middle of the rain flashed in her mind.

'_They seemed real to me… even though I acted like a ghost through it all. I can't really say…'_

Lifting her head up she turned to the monster spirit "Hey Shooter, can you have Bro come out? I wanna ask him something."

"Why don't you ask me?" he pouted

"Because I know that you won't have the answer or at least one that'll be sufficient enough to be an answer."

Sonic Shooter shot his head up in the air "You make it sound like I'm an idiot. I thought you cared about me!" he said dramatically

"I do care…" Laviss said as she tried to look everywhere except Shooter "It's just you sometimes act like… well like… like-"

"Like an idiot." answered Harpie's Brother

"Hey! Do you mind! This was a private conversation!!" cried Sonic Shooter "And I don't act like an idiot all the time… I have my moments."

"Sure…" Harpie's Brother said sarcastically "Anyways, I heard what you said Laviss. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I want to know why you guys here. And I mean why you're really here?" said Laviss "Duel monsters don't just magically appeared out of the middle of nowhere. There's gotta be a reason, right."

Harpie's Brother sighed as he crossed his arms "To tell you the truth… I really don't know."

Laviss gave him a hard look "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't know. I've already asked the stupid magician about it but I didn't get much out of him. All he said was to look out for you."

The red head gave a puzzling look to her monster "Look out for me? Is something going to-"

"I don't know." interrupted Harpie's Brother

Sonic Shooter glared at his companion as Laviss lowered her eyes. Not wanting to see her sad, Shooter gave smiled at her as reassurance "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen to you." he said "After all, not only do you have us but you also have those friends of yours."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." said Laviss as she played around with the bandana on her arm

It was then that Harpie's Brother floated near Laviss as she looked up "Laviss don't think so much on this. It will only cause unwanted problems."

"I just want to know what's going on."

"I know, but I can't really give you any information; at least the information you want. I wish I could, but I can't. If it makes you feel any better, even I want to know why we're here."

Laviss looked at the two spirits and then lowered her glance to the millions of tissues that lay near the trashcan, which was near her bed "So you're in the dark as much as I am."

"Yes." said Harpie's Brother as he turned to look at Shooter "Now, I know how you feel like bird-brain."

"Thank you. I'm glad to see that you-… HEY!!"

Laviss laughed as she saw her two duel monsters argue back and forth. _'These guys sure know when to break the tension.'_

"Well I've spent enough time here… unless you have anything more to ask." said Harpie's Brother

At that the Ra looked disturbed. '_Should I ask him about those visions? Or will he be as confused as I am with them?'_

"Laviss?" Harpie's Brother asked as he brought Laviss from her thoughts.

The red head shook her head "No… that's all." she said

The monster looked hesitant as he saw the girl smiled "Alright, I'll be returning then." he shot one more glare at Shooter before disappearing

Laviss shook her head as she turned to the other spirit "He's not very fond of you is he."

"Nope, never was. Don't know what made him like that." Shooter said and shrugged "Eh… like I care."

The red head smiled at the monster spirit before looking at the mess near her bed. Laviss took a glance at herself before getting off her bed.

"What are you doing?" asked the duel monster as she headed towards her closet

"I'm going to change."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be in my pajamas when I'm going to take my walk." said Laviss simply

"WHAT!? You can't go outside! What if your cold gets worse!?" said Sonic Shooter worriedly

"Great… another one." Laviss groan as she headed towards her bathroom. After a while Laviss came out in her Ra uniform "I'll be back, Shooter."

"No you won't. You're not going anywhere." he said demanding as he guarded the door "I may be nicer than Mr. Moody Grouch, but for your health, I gotta say no! You're staying right here, even if I have to force you."

Laviss looked at Shooter for a minute before she had an idea "How about this. I take my walk and come back in an hour or so."

"No!"

"50 minutes."

"No!"

"40?"

"NO!!"

"45?" Shooter glared at her making her groan "ALRIGHT!! 30 minutes. No more no less."

"I prefer less" Shooter said as he kept his glared up

"Oh… come on." she whined

"What if you're caught? What will you do then?"

"I won't get caught. If I do… I'll… run… very fast." she said as she clasped her hands together "Come on, Please. I've never asked for anything from you. All I want is a little bit of fresh air."

Sonic Shooter looked down at the pleading red head and softens his expression "I can't believe this… 30 minutes no more than that. Alright!"

Laviss smiled as her spirit moved aside "Thank you Shooter." she said as she headed out the door.

* * *

For the last 10 minutes Laviss spent the time wandered around. Being stuck in her room all day wasn't very relaxing for her. Actually being stuck in a room with nothing to do didn't really suit her.

As Laviss reached the docks, she spotted someone near a small white yacht. That very same person was wearing a blue Obelisk uniform and carrying a small brown sack.

"Is that Chazz?" said Laviss to herself as she spotted the person having spiky black hair. Walking towards them, Laviss saw that it was indeed the familiar rude Obelisk.

"Chazz." she called out

"Huh?" said Chazz as he turned around. His faced turned sour as he saw her. She was the very last person he ever wanted to see "Oh… it's you. What do you want? Come to make fun of me!!"

Laviss shook her head "No."

"Then what do you want?"

"What are you doing?" she asked as she eyed the sack on his shoulder

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said aggressively

"Why are you leaving?" she said as she knitted her brows together in confusion

"Why do you care? Look I don't need to tell you anything!! Especially since I don't even like you!!"

"Like me or not, you can't just up and leave the academy."

"Watch me. Its not like anyone's going to miss me!" said Chazz bitterly

Laviss frowned "That's not true."

"Yeah, right. What? Am I to believe that you'll miss me if I leave, even though we aren't that closed." he said uncaringly "That's rich."

"Not that I want to be mean or anything, but I wasn't going to say that. Yeah I'll admit you're a pain in the butt. You're rude, obnoxious, self-centered, conceited, narcissistic, and only care for yourself." she said as the Obelisk rolled his eyes "But... leaving the Academy won't solve your problems."

Chazz glared harshly at her "Who says I have problems!?"

Laviss shrugged "I don't know maybe the fact that… you're leaving after the whole school heard of yesterday's duel. Or how about the reality that some people are still pushing the fact that you lost to a Jaden. Or-"

"ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT ALREADY!! GOD!! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR PERFECT LIFE WITH YOUR PERFECT NERD BOYFRIEND AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

The red head blushed slightly at the comment of Bastion being her boyfriend. But Chazz continued to glare at her. Laviss took a few seconds to shake off the warmth emitting from her face and spoke calmly. "Ok… one, I don't have a perfect life or do I have a…. a boyfriend."

"Oh wow! You could've fooled me." he said sarcastically

"And two..." she said as she ignored his comment "I'll leave you alone. I really don't have any right in prying in your life. I just want to tell you that whatever you're running away from… it's going to come back to haunt you."

Chazz scoffed as he turned his back at her "Who says I'm running away from anything?"

"Could've fooled me." she quoted him

"Whatever." Chazz said as he jumped over the rail of the yacht

"Chazz." The black haired boy growled as he was being stalled on his escape from Duel Academy. He had the mind to slap her so she would shut up. But he knew that wouldn't do any good, no matter who bad he wanted to do it. Chazz slowly turned around looked at her. "Just answer this. Will you come back?"

That question set him back. He really didn't know why the Ra was so interested in his leaving. Though he shook the thought and glared once more "Why do you care?"

"Just answer my question." she said impatiently

"Maybe, maybe not. Look I don't know! How the heck should I know!!?"

Laviss stared at Chazz for a minute before letting out sigh. Reaching over her neck, she unclasped something from her neck. "Here." she said as she took out a small shard from under her blazer. In her hand was a small green gem shard with a metal hole at the top. Through that hole was a silver chain, forming a sort of necklace.

"I don't want some stupid necklace." said Chazz as he stared at the thing "Why would you give it to me in the first place?"

"I'm not giving it to you. I want you to hold it for me." said Laviss as she walked up to the yacht, took Chazz's hand and place the jewel in it. "The next time I see you, you can give it back."

"And what are you going to do then if I DO lose it or what if I never see you again." said Chazz nastily "You'll be royally screwed."

"I'm not gonna be royally screwed because I AM going to see you again. And DON'T you dare lose it. Or so help me you are going to pay." Laviss said playfully

Chazz looked at the necklace then back at her. "Whatever." he said as the yacht started to move

"I'll see you later Chazz." said Laviss as she waved at him. Chazz just replied with his back turn.

Soon the boat started to gain speed, and all she could see of the small yacht was a small white speck.

'_I just hope that you __**will **__come back…Chazz…'_ thought Laviss as she sighed

"Meow."

Laviss was brought from her thoughts as she looked down from where she heard the noise.

"Uh..." down below Laviss saw the familiar brown stripped cat "Pharaoh?"

"Laviss, what are you doing here?" said a voice

The Ra mentally cursed as she turned to see her teacher walked over to her "Uh… hi Professor Banner." she smiled nervously

"I see that you found Chazz." said the Professor as he looked towards the horizon

"Y-yeah, but… he'll be back. I think his last duel was bit overwhelming for him."

"I see… well now that that's out of the way, I'll go straight to the point. Why are you out of bed, young lady?"

"Well… um… you see… I uh…I was um… stopping… uh… Chazz?" said Laviss nervously

"You know Ms. Fontaine told the staff to keep you in your room. She'll have another fit if she sees you out of bed."

"But I'm not sick!! And it's just a baby cold!! Look, I'm feeling much better." she said as she spun around

"Still, you should be in bed. Besides it's only for today. Tomorrow you can go back to your classes and see your friends, now go." said Professor Banner as he pointed towards the Ra Dorms.

"Yes sir." mumbled Laviss as she trudged back to her room

'_Damn, now Shooter's gonna kill me. Well… at least he's not like Bro… all stiff and serious…… Sort of like…'_ Laviss soon shudder at thought. _'Now that's scary.'_

* * *

Chazz lean against the railing of his boat as it was now a bit far from the Academy Island. His eyes narrowed as he thought of Laviss.

'_Crazy chick. I mean she doesn't know me at all. And I'm usually a jerk to her. I threw her boyfriend's cards out into the ocean, got her sick because of it. And then she comes to me and gives me this piece of junk, which she expects me to return if I come back.'_

Chazz glanced over at his hand as he saw the necklace hanging from it. He set his sack on the floor and griped the jewel shard tightly.

"_Leaving the Academy won't solve your problems._"

The boy scoffed at her saying. "What the hell does she know about me!!? Nothing!! That's for sure!!" he said out loud

Looking angrily out to the sea, Chazz threw his arm back, but he suddenly stopped mid way. His face softens as he thought of the damn girl's words once more.

"_I'm not gonna be royally screwed because I AM going to see you again. And DON'T you dare lose it. Or so help me you are going to pay._"

He looked at the thing once more before sighing. He clasped the necklace over his neck, letting the green shard touch the top of his blazer.

'_I guess… I __**could **__hold it for her… though, I am not making any promise that it'll survive with me.'_

Chazz's eyes narrowed as he looked at the fading island "YOU HEAR THAT!! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF CHAZZ PRINCETON DUEL ACADEMY!!"

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	13. The Gift of Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 13 - The Gift of Surprise

"LLLAAAAVVVIIIISSSSS!!!!!!"

It was mid day as a voice cried out in despair. The owner of said voice ran throughout the corridors of the classrooms, passing a few students on his way but none were the one that he was searching for.

"LAVISS!!" cried the voice again as he continued to run. Looking around frantically, he ran a corner and soon spotted a couple of Ra students walking by. "HEY!! HEY!!" he cried as to get their attention "Hey! Do you happen to know where Laviss is!? It's really, really important!!"

The Ra duelists looked at each other before one of them spoke.

"That's that one red head girl that's always hanging around Bastion… right?" he said

"YEAH!! YEAH!! Do you know where she is!?"

The Ra shook his head along with his friends "No, haven't seen her."

The person groaned and continued his search for the red head "LAVISS!! LAVISS!!"

The Ra looked at the frantic duelist as he disappeared around the corner "What's up with him?" he said out loud. His friends shrugged as they heard the duelist from the other corridor.

"LAVISS!!" the person cried as he ran out the building "LAVISS!!"

Coming outside, the duelist ran at the speed of light but he soon stopped as he spotted one lonely duelist walking in the opposite direction in which he was going. His eyes widen as he identified the duelist and in no time did he ran towards the person.

"LAAAAAVVVIIIISSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The lilac eyed girl looked over at who was calling her name, but she didn't get a good look at the person as she was tackled to the ground by that said person.

"LAVISS!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!" cried the person as he lay on top of her

The red head tried to shake her dizziness off; though that only took a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes in annoyance "Jaden…" she said as calmly as she could "Why… in Ra's name… are you… SCREAMING MY NAME!?"

The Slifer looked confused for a minute but then suddenly he remembered why he wanted searched everywhere for her "Oh yeah!! LAVISS IS IT TRUE THAT YOU SAW CHAZZ LEAVE!!"

Laviss winced as Jaden screamed in her ear "Volume Jaden!! And will you… GET OFF OF ME!!"

Jaden titled his head before he realized that he was still on top of her. "Sorry!!"

The red head shook her head and took his helping hand "Now what were you saying?"

Jaden looked at her with the utmost serious face he could possibly make "Is it true that you saw Chazz leave the island."

Laviss couldn't help but raise a brow at the Slifer "Jaden… did Alexis tell you this?"

He shook his head "I heard it from Sy, who heard it from Chum, who heard it from the guy that sits next to him in Banners class, who heard it from his best friend, who overheard another guy telling it to another guy, who heard it from an Obelisk from his girlfriend, who she said that she heard it from a bunch of Ras, who they overheard a couple of Obelisks talking to someone's cousin's sister's best friend, who heard it from this guy who's sister is friends with Mindy, who heard it from Alexis."

Laviss just looked at him, speechless, as he panted from his none stop sentence. "… What did you JUST say right now!?"

"Didn't you listen!?" exclaimed Jaden, but groaned as he saw the Ra shake her head

"Can't you shorten it?" she asked

"Ok…" Jaden took a deep breath before letting it out "I heard it from Sy."

"Oh." said Laviss as Jaden nodded dumbly "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" she cried making the Slifer winced

"I did!" he retorted

"Yeah, along with useless information that I didn't need to know." she said as she crossed her arms "Besides, how in the world were you able to remember that, let alone saying it?"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

Laviss let out a definite sigh "Jay, you do know that was six days ago… right."

"I know."

"Then why are you asking me now?"

"Uh… see the thing is… I kind of… forgot… to ask you about it." Jaden said as he put one hand behind his head "I kept on forgetting, but that was until I remembered today to ask you."

The Ra sweat dropped at the Slifer's response "THAT'S why you've been screaming my name for the past hour!"

"I just needed to know, from you, if it was true." he said sincerely

Laviss' face soften as she looked at Jaden "It's true, Jay."

Jaden sighed as he nodded "Well this just great! I've lost my dueling rival!! Where am I gonna find another one!?"

The Ra inwardly smiled as she heard her friend _'Seems he can make even the saddest moments happy.'_ Looking at the Slifer an idea came into mind "What about Sy?" she suggested

He shook his head "Nah. Sy would be scared to death if I say he's my new dueling rival."

"Hm… you got a point there." she said "And it can't be Bastion, as he's preparing for his own duel with you."

"Yeah… HEY!! What about Zane?"

"I doubt Zane would want you to be your dueling rival." Laviss said in disbelief "I mean its not that you're good enough Jay, but I think he would be annoyed at the fact that you would want to duel him day after day."

"Then… who?"

The Ra thought for a minute before saying "Alexis?"

Jaden contemplated about it but then shook his head again "No… I mean Lex is good, but I don't want her to be my rival."

"Why?" she asked as she raised a brow "`Cuz she's a girl? Is that it?"

Jaden looked at the Ra before waving his hands defensively "NO!! NO!! You got it all wrong!! It's not like that!! I mean I wouldn't mind if my rival was a girl!! It's just that… well…. I mean… its not that I hate girls… but… I mean I've seen some who are great duelists and all… and they rock too… it's just… w-well it's just…"

Laviss looked at Jaden oddly as he kept rambling _'O…k… this is getting weird.'_

But soon Jaden stopped talking as he had a great idea popped in his head "Hey!! What if you were to be my dueling rival!?"

The red head stood there, gaping at Jaden. She was shocked and surprised at what he said. Never in a million years would she think that he would even suggest her to be his rival.

"What about it Lavs?" he said excitingly ignoring the fact that she was gapping at him "I mean, I've never seen you duel and I've been wondering what your deck is. I've seen almost everyone else's, but never yours… so what do you say? Will you?"

Laviss gulped and stared at her friend "Uh… mm… well Jay… I would like to… but… uh…"

"But what?" he asked, oblivious of her sudden nervousness

"Well… it's just… um…" Laviss quickly looked for something or anything that would drive Jaden's mind away from asking her to be his dueling rival. But she came out empty as she saw nothing of interest… or anyone that would help her situation.

"HEY LAVISS!!" cried out a voice

'_BINGO!!'_ she thought was she saw Alexis coming their way. "Hey Lex!! What do you need!?" she said rather happily as she was more than glad that the Obelisk had shown up

Alexis gave a wave at the two as she joined them "Laviss, Chancellor Sheppard told me, he wants to see you in his office."

She mentally thanked Sheppard and began heading towards his office "Thanks for telling me Lex." she said as she turned to the puzzled Slifer "Sorry Jay but I gotta run."

And no sooner did she leave the two behind a trail of dust. What nobody noticed was that a strange shadow was following her all the way up to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Clouds roamed the sky as one black haired student came out from the gigantic forest of the island, his eyes settling on the Slifer Dorm. Adjusting the strap on his shoulder, he made his way over to the two story building. That was until he spotted the small Slifer sitting on the stairs of the Dorm.

"Hey Bastion" said Syrus as he spotted the Ra. Bastion nodded his head at him as he gave his hello. "What brings you out here?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Laviss today." he said hopingly. But Sy shook his head making Bastion let out a sigh of disappointment. He looked around the premises to find any sign that might lead him to his missing friend. "But maybe, wherever she is, Jaden's probably with her." he suggested

This caught the boy's attention "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jay wanted to ask Lavs something. So he began searching for her. For the past hour or so he's been calling her name out loud. As far as I've heard, he stopped yelled. So I'm guessing he found her... that or he's eating somewhere. "

Bastion let the information sink in and looked around once more "Can you tell me in what direction Jaden left."

"Uh…" Sy thought about it for a moment before pointing in the direction where the bridge, that connected the road to the Slifer Dorm, was. "He went that way… and, I think, headed to the classrooms."

"Thank you." Bastion said as he followed the Slifer's directions

As he crossed over the bridge Bastion couldn't help but look down at his side at the brown bag that he carried. He readjusted the strap that was attached to it and made his way to where Jaden might be with Laviss. It wasn't long before he encountered another familiar face whilst coming towards the classrooms. Once he spotted the familiar Obelisk he jogged his way over to her.

"Alexis, you wouldn't happen to know where Jaden is would you?" he asked

"Jaden? I just saw him… I think he was heading to his dorm." she said

"Was Laviss, be any chance, with him?"

"Well she was with him." she said as Bastion gave her a questioning look "I saw her with him, but only for a little while since I was told by Chancellor Sheppard to tell her that she was need at his office."

Bastion nodded at the Obelisk "So she's with Chancellor Sheppard."

"Yeah, and she might be there for a while. The Chancellor seemed… anxious… well somewhere along those lines." she said and lowered her sight to the bag that he carried "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to talk to Laviss?"

"Oh… well I just want to give her something." he said as he tried to put the bag out of view

"Can I ask what that something is?" Alexis said with a sly smile

"Nothing much, just a few pieces of paper that she forgot." he said smoothly

The blonde didn't seem convinced as he kept the bad out of her sight. "So… you're looking for Laviss JUST to give her a few pieces of paper." she raised a brow "Those must be very important if you're doing all of this."

"What are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously

Alexis shrugged her shoulder innocently "Nothing. I'm just saying that those papers must be important for you to be looking for Laviss at this very moment. When you could've waited until later on in the day to give them to her; like after dinner or something."

A light shade of pink appeared on Bastion's face. He turned his face away so Alexis wouldn't see him, but the Obelisk knew too well of what Bastion was trying to do "I… I just want to give her, her papers right now so as I won't forget to do so later on." he replied back

"Yeah… you don't seem like the type to forget something important." she grinned

Bastion gave a fake cough as he turned his back to her "Goodbye Alexis." he said as he headed to the Ra Dorms.

Alexis shook her head as she saw the Ra walk away from her. Once he was out of her sight, she sighed and made her way to her Dorm.

* * *

Laviss slightly leaned against the wall and took a minute to catch her breath. She let out a huge sigh as she faced the Chancellor's door. Looking both ways of the corridor, she saw no one there.

'_Weird… I thought I saw someone…' _Laviss shook her head as to get rid of the idea of being perused

Pushing herself off the wall, Laviss looked back at the door again. Walking towards it she knocked three times and entered the room once she heard a 'come in' from within. Inside she saw the cheery Chancellor behind his desk.

"Ah! Laviss, we've been expecting you." said Sheppard as he stood from his desk.

"We've?" she said as she scanned the room. Her eyes then landed on a guy that stood in the back of the room.

His back was facing her as he stood facing a painting that was hanging on the wall. Whoever that person was had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a long blue jacket with black slacks and shoes.

Her eyes then widen as she saw the man turn around.

"Hey, Laviss." said the man as he smiled at her

Sheppard smiled as well as he looked at the two "Well I'll leave you two to be." he said and soon headed for the door

Laviss could only stare at the man in front of her, though it wasn't long before she uttered two small words making the man smile even greater. "Kiba… kun."

And that's about what Sheppard hear before closing the door.

* * *

A few hours later…

"WHY!? WHY!?" cried out Laviss as she dropped herself dead on the blue covers of the bed she was on. "WHY LEX!? WHY!?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulder as she saw the whining Ra crying over her bed "You tell me, and we only have like a few more days till you leave."

Laviss groaned "DON'T REMIND ME!!" she cried from her position

Alexis could only sigh as she sat near the female Ra, patting her back in comfort "Don't worry, besides you'll be back earlier… right."

"I don't know." the red head then stood up as she switched positions from the bed to the carpet floor. "All I know is that I'm going to hell once I leave the island!"

The blonde couldn't help but raise a brow at the Ra's words "Is your family really THAT bad?"

"No, it's just… well…" Laviss let out a huge sigh was she turned her head to the Obelisk "One of my brothers isn't really fond of my father… and well… lets just say one should always leave the room when the two are in the same room. It's especially bad when it comes to Christmas."

"Wow…" was all Alexis could say, but she wasn't convinced with her answer "But that CAN'T be the reason why you're so distressed."

"You're right… well actually that's part of it…" Laviss said as she played with her fingers

"Well… then what's the other part?" she asked as she saw the girl tense up. What confused her even more was the smile that she received from Laviss.

"Let's just stick with it being hell for now." she said before standing up

Alexis looked at the Ra as she near her bedroom balcony. _'What are you hiding Laviss?'_

* * *

The sky was about to set as yellow boots kicked the dirt off the ground. It was a little while later that the lilac eyed girl left Alexis' lavish bedroom. Laviss could only laugh inwardly whenever she visited Alexis' room.

'_So prim and clean, like royalty.' _She shook her head as she thought of that.

It wasn't that she was jealous of her... to live in an overly furnished dorm. No, living in a place like that would only make her feel uncomfortable. Laviss lowered her eyes as that thought reminded her of her home… which brings her back to the issue of her returning back there.

Laviss looked up at the sky as she ran her fingers through her red hair. There was a reason why Laviss visited Alexis and that was to regain any sanity that she had left from her conversation in Sheppard's office… the conversation she had with her brother.

**Flashback**

"Kiba… kun." mumbled Laviss as she hear Chancellor Sheppard close the door

"Yo!" but that was about as much as he could've said as he was being hugged to death by the red head

"I can't believe that you're here!!" she said as she felt him returned her hug

The one named Kiba chuckled as he looked down at the 15 year-old "I missed you too Laviss." he said as he separated himself from her

Laviss smiled greatly and took a look at her brother once more "I can't believe it… I just can't believe it!!"

"Well I can't believe that you're in a skirt…OW!!" Kiba said as he nursed his injured shoulder "Why'd you do that for!?"

"Did you HAD to bring the skirt into the conversation!" she said, obviously ticked off

"Well you know I couldn't resist." he said and flashed her a smile

Laviss had to stop the urge of rolling her eyes at her brother. It was then that she noticed something different about him since the last time she saw her brother "Hey! You actually got your ears pierced." she said as she looked at the beige fanged earrings dangling on both of his ears "How did you manage that without being murdered by Koi-kun?"

"For your information, I'm 22 and a grown man, "Koi-kun" doesn't control my life."

"Yeah… except for those… I don't know, few years where you still live in his house. Which by the way, you still do."

"Hey, the house is big and he would feel lonely if I left." Kiba said in a baby voice "Besides I got him to negotiate with me on getting these bad boys."

"Which would be?" she said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Meh… only to serve him for an eternity."

Laviss couldn't help but a raise a brow at him "Yeah right. The day you serve him for an eternity is the day Koi-kun and father would get along."

"Sheesh I was only kidding. Didn't have to bring in Koi's everlasting grudge on your father." he mumbled

"So what's the real reason?"

Kiba grinned as he pressed his forefinger onto her forehead "I'm. Not. Telling. You." he sang as he poked her at each word he said.

The Ra twitched with annoyance. She tried swatting her brother's hand away, only to meet with air as he pulled away. "So why are you here?" she said while rubbing her forehead

"I'm just here to relay a message." he said as he walked over to Sheppard's desk and started to fiddle with the name plate that was on the desk

"A message?" she said surprised "From?"

"Koi and the craze nutcase." he said as he went around the desk and sat himself on the chair

"Why didn't they just phone me?"

"Don't know. Besides, I wanted to see you as well. So in actuality this benefited the three of us."

Laviss took the time to let what he said sink in. That and watch Kiba spin around in Sheppard's chair like a little kid "What is it?"

Her brother stopped spinning around as she asked. He leaned forward against the desk with his fingers laced together. He paused for a second or two before he looked straight forwards and told her "You're coming home early for your winter break."

"WHAT!!?" Laviss yelled as Kiba winced at her tone

"I knew you would do that. Why didn't I come prepared." he whined as he cleaned out his ears, making sure that his hearing was still in tack

"What do you mean that I'm coming home early!?"

"I mean it like I said it. Now will you please come down?" Kiba pleaded

Laviss breathed in and out before she balled up her hands into fists and slamming them down on the desk. "WHY? Just tell me why!?"

Kiba's faced soften as he saw his little sister get frustrated "You really don't want to come home with us?"

The red head looked confused, but shook it off and looked straight into her brother's eyes "Don't even go there… just tell me."

"Alright…" he said as he stood up from the chair "Koi and the craze nutcase thought it would be best to… get yourself acquainted with some people in order to… let say… to better you in meeting people outside our family."

Disbelief crossed Laviss' face as she scoffed "You're kidding me! That's why!"

Kiba shrugged "Basically."

Laviss could not believe at what her older brother said; she just couldn't. She placed a hand over her eyes and groan "Please tell me that I'm going to come back early."

"Can't say if you will. Besides, it's not going to be THAT bad. The people you're gonna meet are really nice-"

"Yeah and who don't know I'm alive." she said

"Well you're going meet them, whether you like it or not." he said though the only thing he heard from her was a loud band.

Kiba just smiled as Laviss had her head against the desk.

**End of Flashback**

Laviss could not resist sighing as she kicked the dirt once more. "I can't believe this." she said as she continued her way to the Ra Dorms.

* * *

Closing the door of her room, Laviss looked around her room to see Sonic Shooter floating above her bed. She crossed the room and laid on her bed, facing her monster spirit as he turned over to see her.

"What's wrong?" Shooter asked

"Nothing…" she responded lamely

"Sure…" he stressed as he crossed his arms together "Nothing my butt. Look at you. Clearly there's something wrong, you just don't want to talk about it."

"Shooter, please don't start. Ok, I just had a… bad day, if you can call it that."

Shooter looked at the Ra before shrugging "Fine, I'll go along. But if you wanna talk, I'm here you know."

Laviss nodded her head "I know S-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as a loud knock was made on her door. Lifting her head up, she turned to Shooter and made a motion with her head. Getting the message, he disappeared from the room.

Knowing that Shooter was gone, Laviss stood up and headed over to her door. She opened the door only to find no one.

'_Strange…'_ she thought only to feel something bump her feet.

Looking down she saw a small box wrapped in green with a red bow on top. Picking the package she turned it around only to find a card sticking out with her name written in silver cursive with a blue paw print next to it. Laviss took a step outside and looked both ways of the corridor but found no one around.

Laviss looked down at the package once more and smiled as she re-entered her room. Hearing the door close, did a shadow popped up from the corner of the corridor. The figure stood in the darkness for a while before blending with the shadows of the hallway.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	14. A Giant Fraud

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 14 - A Giant Fraud

Laviss sighed as she sat in the chair near her desk. Looking outside her window, she saw a few people walking around the area of the island.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Shooter as he floated behind her "I would've thought that you would be happy to be back."

"I am..." she replied as she turned away from the window "Its just that I'm worried how much sanity I have left from my so called winter break." the girl groan and laid her head on top of the desk. "I just know that I'm gonna break… if not now then soon."

"Come on, stop being a drama queen and look at the bright side."

Laviss lifted her head up "And that would be?"

"Uh…" Shooter scratched his head as he tried to come up with one. But groaned as he couldn't "Alright, alright just give me a minute… don't rush me!"

The red head smiled as she saw her frustrated spirit. While Shooter tried to come up with a bright side to her misery, she thought of her early departure from Duel Academy. And boy was it hectic.

First of, during the little time Laviss had on the island, she and Alexis had an episode in which scared the guys, who had no clue on what to do with the situation. Alexis didn't want her to leave early nor did she, so the two stuck to each other like glue. It only lasted for one day, which was a relief for the guys. After that Laviss had another crisis. And that was she was at a lost to what to give the guys for Christmas. But that crisis was over before it even started. She knew she didn't have enough time at the moment to get them anything. So she waited until a week or so to buy their presents and then mailing it to them.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley all got some new rare cards, to which she thought might help out their decks. For Alexis, she bought her a new special pair of dueling gloves. She knew the ones she own were starting to wear out, plus a couple of cards as well. For Bastion and Zane, that took a bit more of her brain to figure out. She knew cards wouldn't be any good, nor did the guys wear gloves… at least not that she knew of. In the end she did give them something… she just hoped that all of them liked her gifts.

And speaking of gifts, Laviss remembered the package she got at the foot of her door, the day she spoke to her brother. At first she was skeptical, thinking it might be a prank of some sort. But she dismissed the idea when she opened the small box. Inside was a sliver chain necklace with a small sliver oval pendant, in the middle of it was a blue gem in the shape of a paw print. Surrounding the pendant were five triangles: one on the top and on each of its sides, and two on the bottom. She didn't have a clue as to who send it to her. Laviss thought it might've been one of the guys, but she left that idea as it couldn't possible be them… at least that's what she thought. There was no name to who was the giver of the precious gift. The only thing besides the necklace was a note saying: wear it always. She didn't want to throw it away as it was gorgeous, but she also didn't want some item that was sent by total strange for some strange derange reason. In the end, she couldn't help putting it on. No one knew of the necklace that laid underneath her blazer, not even Sonic Shooter or Harpie's Brother.

Right after winter break, the gang got back together safely with everything being normal, well almost normal. It wasn't until a few days that Alexis chased Laviss all around Duel Academy until nightfall. The reason being was that Alexis had told her about the duel between Jaden and an Obelisk named Harrington Rosewood. Harrington set a bet between them to become Alexis' fiancée. The problem with that was that Jaden agreed to the terms, but in the end, when he won, he didn't know what the word fiancée meant. So Laviss, being herself, made fun of it and got herself chased all around the island.

"I'VE GOT IT!!" cried Shooter as he brought Laviss back to reality

"Well let's hear it then." she said as she lend back against her chair

"Ok, now the bright side to all of this is you seeing your friends again!!" he said with enthusiasm

Laviss could only twitch as she hear the monster "That's all you came up with?"

"Yup." he said proudly

Laviss sigh as she mumbled a few inaudible words. Shooter just looked at the Ra as she mumbled "What?" he said

* * *

The next day as Laviss walked around the classroom building, she saw a couple of Obelisks talking amongst themselves. She wasn't one to eavesdrop but she couldn't help hearing them as they were talking out loud.

"I heard he picked off another one last night!" said one of the Obelisks

"Me too! They say he's huge!" said a second Obelisk "That he can't be beat!"

But that was about as much they said as they stopped talking. Laviss traced the reason for their pause and saw Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus. Once the Obelisk saw the three Slifers they went away.

"Wow is my breath really that bad?" asked Jaden as Laviss came over

"It wasn't your breath, Jay." said Laviss

"Lousy Obelisk, whispering behind our backs and then strutting off." said Syrus angrily

"They weren't talking about you, Sy." said Laviss

"Duh, you guys. They were talking about the Duel Giant." said Chumley

"Duel Giant?" said Jaden and Laviss together

"Yeah, some enormous guy who's been challenging all the Obelisk Blue students to duels and wins." said Chumley "The scary part is that he only comes out at night."

"Wait, I've heard about this, he takes their cards too!" said Syrus

"You mean he makes people play in Ante Duels!" exclaimed Laviss "Doesn't the academy forbids that?"

"Yeah they do, which is why he duels in disguise. You see, he wears all the blue blazers of all the Obelisks he's beaten." answered Chumley. Laviss shook her head in disbelief at the urban myth. It was then that all four of them heard a loud shrieking sound.

"OH!! JADEN MY BOY!!" yelled Dr. Crowler as he came up to the four students

"It's the monster!!" whispered Laviss as she got behind Jaden and Chumley

"He's being friendly, something's wrong." Syrus suspected as he saw the teacher smiling, or what appeared to be a smile

Ignoring Syrus' comment and the fact that Laviss was hiding behind the two Slifers, Crowler continued on "I was wondering, how would you and Laviss like to have no homework for the rest of the year!?"

"No homework!!" said Jaden whilst Laviss raised a brow at the teacher

"You, Laviss, and Syrus, if you want... well that is if you'll help me." the he-she said "So, what do you say?"

"I say no dice." replied Laviss as she looked at the brown eyed Slifer "Right Jay."

"It's a deal!!" he answered, completely ignoring what Laviss said

"JADEN!!" cried Laviss

"W-Wait, help you do what?" asked Syrus nervously

"Nothing really, just going on a kind of field trip." said Crowler

"I love field trips." said Jaden excitingly "So teach, where's this field trip taking us?"

"Oh… just all around campus. I need you to duel and identify the person having these illegal matches. You know… the one they call the Duel Giant, I believe." said Crowler

"Sure! The guy that's whooping your dorm." said Jaden happily

Laviss laughed as Crowler's face turned red by the second. He tried smiling it off but that wasn't working much for him. "I-I don't keep track of such things. Good luck Jaden." Crowler said as he walked away

"Alright! Let's find us this Dino size duelist." cheered Jaden

"Um… listen Jaden, is it too late to say that this is a bad idea." said Syrus

"It is a bad idea Sy. Why do you think I didn't want to be apart of it." Laviss said to the blue haired Slifer

Chumley crossed his arms as he remembered something "Doesn't Crowler hate you?" he asked

"No duh. But how can I turn down no homework, a field trip, and a big duel." grinned Jaden

Turning her head Laviss looked at Jaden "By saying no."

"Do you even know how to say no?" asked Chumley

"Yes." said Jaden innocently as the two sighed

"S-So how are we going to find this guy?" asked Syrus. Jaden thought for a while until all he could come up with was shrugging his shoulders "Wait! So we don't even have a plan!!" he exclaimed "This is getting worse by the minute!!"

"Then I guess we better hurry up and get started." smiled Jaden

The only thing Sy could do was groan while Laviss patted his back in pity.

* * *

It's was few days later since Laviss had her conversation of the Duel Giant with Jaden and the others. Even though Laviss didn't want to be a part of Crowler's plan, she decided to help Jaden figure out who the Duel Giant was, but she did not find much.

Walking inside one of the duel arenas, Laviss sat down and saw down below a duel already commencing. It was between an Obelisk and a Ra. The Obelisk student had brown hair and blue eyes while the Ra in question was a familiar one to her.

'_Hey! It's Brier! I haven't seen him around that much.' _she thought as she set her eyes on the match

On the field the Obelisk had 200 life points with Marauding Captain (1200) in attack mode and a face down. Brier, on the other hand, had 300 life points and Mad Sword Beast (1400) in attack mode.

"Jaden if we keep taking breaks like this, we're never going to find the Duel Giant." said a familiar voice

"Come on Sy, this looks like a good duel." said Jaden

Laviss turned her head around to see her three Slifer friends coming towards her. "Hey guys. Have any luck trying to find the giant." asked Laviss

"Nope and I don't think Jaden's even trying." whined Syrus

Shaking her head Laviss returned towards the duel.

"Alright I play … um…" Brier looked nervously at his hand then back at the field

"GET A MOVE ON!! I'D LIKE TO GET HOME SOMETIME THIS SCHOOL YEAR!!" screamed the Obelisk as he made Brier even more nervous

"WHAT'S THE MATTER SHORT STACK!? CAN'T SEE OVER THE CARDS!!" yelled another Obelisk student

"LOOKS LIKE THE LITTLE BABY'S GONNA CRY!!" yelled a second Obelisk "WANNA CALL YOUR MOMMY!!"

"Eenie, Meenie-"

"MINEY, MOE!!" finished the Obelisk "MAKE A MOVE!! YOU'RE GOING WAY TOO SLOW!!"

Being pressured, Brier finally made his move. "Ok… I guess… I'm going to attack with my Mad Sword Beast."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Jaden as Brier's monster attacked

"I activate my face down card. It's called Reinforcements and it hands me 500 extra attack points and I think I'll give them to my Marauding Captain (1700)." said the Obelisk as Brier's Mad Sword Beast was destroyed along with his life points

'_Brier…' _thought Laviss as she lower her eyes at the small Ra

"And he was so close." said Jaden

"A classic case of stage fright." said a voice

Looking behind her shoulders, Laviss saw someone she had not seen in the longest time. "Hey Bastion."

Nodding towards Laviss, Bastion continued "The boy has tremendous skill, but he has yet been able to handle the pressure of dueling in public like this."

"Especially with those snotty Obelisks bringing him down." added Laviss as she saw the Obelisk still teasing Brier as he walked out of the arena.

"So what's the crew up to these days?" asked Bastion

"We're looking for a giant." answered Syrus

"A giant?" repeated Bastion as he looked at the small Slifer

"Yeah, you know the one that's been beating all the Obelisks."

"Ah yes, I've heard about this titan." he said as he crossed his arms

"Hey speaking of, check it out." said Jaden as he looked towards one of the exits

Laviss looked in the same direction as her friend to find Beauregard comforting Brier, who had his head down.

"Seriously, I mean just look at the size of that guy!!" exclaimed Syrus

"Who? Beauregard? Please he's no Duel Giant." replied Bastion

"What are you talking about? He's gigantic!!" said Sy as Bastion laughed at his comment

"But he's no duelist Sy. He's at the academy, studying to designed games not to play them. I know him, he can hardly duel."

Suddenly out of nowhere Jaden stood up and started running towards the exit, followed by Syrus and Chumley. Sighing, Laviss slid down her seat as Bastion took the one next to her.

"So, what have you been doing Laviss? I mean… I haven't seen you around as much." he said

"Well I haven't been doing a lot lately. Just hanging around, trying to pass my classes… the usual." said Laviss as she sat up "You?"

"The same as you actually. I guess this semester is going to keep us rather busy than usual." he said as Laviss agreed

The red head took a look around the arena, before she returning to the Ra "Hey, are you wearing the chain that I got you?"

Bastion looked at Laviss for a minute, and then opened up his blazer a bit and took out a Water Dragon pendant tied to a sliver chain. "You mean this." said Bastion as he showed the necklace to her. Smiling, Laviss took the pendant in her hand and traced the dragon carving. "I've never really got a chance to thank you properly… and I feel bad that I didn't get you anything in return."

"Its alright." she said "Just promise me that you'll never take it off."

"That depends…" said Bastion teasingly

"Bastion." said Laviss threateningly as she let go of the pendant

"I'm kidding…" he said as he put the chain back inside his blazer "But yes, I promise."

"Thanks." she said and leaned next to him, grabbing hold of the Ra as she hugged him

Bastion was surprised as he felt her arms around him. He ignored the blush on his face and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

* * *

After talking to Bastion, Laviss returned to her dorm to sink in the quietness that she could. But that didn't last as it was around sundown, when Sonic Shooter came crashing through the wall. Laviss lifted herself from her bed and looked at the monster with a sigh.

"What happened?" she asked

"I… saw… your friends!" panted Shooter

Laviss raise a brow "And that's important because…"

"I overheard them saying that they were going to capture a giant… tonight!"

"Please tell me that you're joking." she said as she stood up

"I wish I was. I may not be a fast flier like Harpie Boy, but my hearing has never failed me."

Laviss thought for a bit before she got her boots and started putting them on. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." said Shooter as he and Laviss went out the door and into the dark night.

As Shooter showed the way where Jaden and the others were, Laviss had a bad feeling about this. So much that she wish she was wrong about it. No sooner did Laviss stop to where Shooter was. Where the duel monster led her was the front of the classrooms. In front of red head were Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley: trying to hide behind one of the stones that decorated the front. Having Shooter already gone from her, the Ra walked towards them as they whispered to each other, well tried to.

"Jaden… you really think that the giant will show up tonight?" asked Syrus as the three still didn't noticed Laviss' presence behind them.

"Not if you keep blabbing out loud like that." whispered Laviss

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed the three Slifers in fright

Laviss covered her ears as she heard their unusual girl like screams. "Guys, chill it's just me!" she hissed

"L-Lavs?" said Syrus as he was the first to recover from their fright

"What are you doing here?" asked Jaden

"I-" but soon she was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the direction in which Laviss came from

"The giant!" cried Jaden as he and the rest started to run towards the source of the scream. They soon reached a clearing where an Obelisk was kneeling down with cards thrown everywhere on the ground. The Obelisk kept mumbling something about his cards being stolen as he shook with fear.

Laviss took a look at the Obelisk before it hit her. _'That's the same guy who dueled Brier earlier before.' _she thought as Jaden asked where the giant headed and took off running. Following Jaden it wasn't long until they caught up with the Duel Giant.

"Hold it big guy!" said Jaden as he stopped the giant "Not so quick on your feet huh."

The giant, Jaden addressed, was BIG and like Chumley had said you couldn't really tell who it was since he was wearing a lot of Obelisk blazers all over his body. The only thing that did look human was his big legs and hand with a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Uh… y-you know what Jay… I-I don't really think… h-he n-need to be." said a scared Syrus as the Duel Giant turned around and faced all four of them. Soon enough Chumley and Syrus hid behind Laviss and Jaden. "I-I mean who in there right m-mind… would w-want to… c-chase him? He's a giant." Syrus said behind Laviss

"The same guy that's going to duel him, Sy. Its time to throw down." said Jaden as he walked towards the giant. Leaving Chumley to hide behind Laviss as well "What do you say we get this duel started big guy? And since I know you duel by playing with an Ante, I'll put this card up." he said as he showed his Winged Kuriboh's card.

Laviss' eyes widen as she saw Jaden's favorite card "Jay, are you sure?"

"Never been so sure in my life Lavs." Jaden said as he turned his attention back to the Duel Giant "So what do you say?"

The giant looked over at the group before he spoke "So be it duelist." and soon they both activated their duel disk

"Then get your game on!" cried Jaden

"If you insist." said the giant as he drew "I summon Giant Orc (2200) in attack mode."

"First move, first mistake. See when Orc attacks he switches to defense mode. That wouldn't be a problem, except that he was a grand total of 0 defense points." explained Jaden

"Make your move duelist." said the giant hastily

"With pleasure…" said Jaden as he drew "And I play Winged Kuriboh (200) in defense mode. Your turn big guy."

"And it'll be one you'll remember. First I draw and then I attack with Giant Orc, bone basher!" said the giant as he destroyed Winged Kuriboh

"I hope that's was worth it `cus now your Giant Orc's battle mode switches to defense, not that he has any." said Jaden

"Not that he need any." boast the giant "I summon Second Goblin (100) in attack mode."

"Wait! That's a monster. So why's he playing it as a spell?" said Syrus as he saw the Giant put his Second Goblin in one of his spell slots.

"That's because once per turn, the Giant can treat his Second Goblin as a spell card. Equipping it to Giant Orc, he has the power to change his monster's battle mode." explained Laviss

"That's right girly, now I can change my Orc from defense to offense." said the giant as Giant Orc switched modes

"Oh man… Offense!" exclaimed Syrus

"What's offensive is his face." said Chumley

"Yeah, can't you wrap a couple of blazers around him." said Jaden "But hey, if you won't do something about it… then I guess I'll just have to…with this Polymerization. And I'll use it to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2500) and I'll put her in defense mode. But that doesn't mean I can't play her special ability. It blasts your life points to the two and a half of Rampart's attack points."

And as Rampart Blaster attacked, the giant's life points went down to 3000 but that wasn't the only thing that was blasted. The blast was strong enough to blow away all of the blazers, that the Duel Giant had, revealing his identity.

"Beauregard!?" Laviss said as she saw the big Ra student out in the open

"I thought he couldn't duel." said Chumley

"Bastion said he couldn't…" said Laviss, confused. Though it was a second later that her eyes widen as she realized the situation.

"What should I do?" asked Beauregard out to no one

"You can stop with the charades, for starters." said Jaden "HOW ABOUT THE REAL DUEL GIANT COMES OUT NOW!!"

And as Jaden confused Syrus and Chumley, he pointed towards the rock behind Beauregard and out jumped another Ra student: Brier.

"So it was him." said a confused Chumley

"But why?" asked Syrus

"How did you know?" asked Brier to Jaden as he ignored the other two Slifers

"Well back at the arena, I felt how mad you were at those Obelisks. Then when I saw this big guy was your friend, it just started coming together." explained Jaden

"But I lost that duel you saw. Why would you think I can beat all those Obelisks?"

"Because I hear you were a great duelist. The only problem was you had stage fright." said Jaden

"Which makes sense since the Duel Giant only comes out at night." added Laviss

"Alright… well it's all over now." said Syrus calmly "Just give back the cards and-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OVER!? NOTHING'S OVER!!" yelled Brier "I won't just go back home and be little Brier again. Everyone makes fun of me. They say I'm small, a shrimp! I'm tired of them always laughing at me. Don't you see! That's why I get nervous! I can't concentrate… but then I met Beauregard and they teased him too. So we decided to make a promise… WE'D GET ALL OF THEM BACK!! RIGHT WHERE IT HURTS THEM THE MOST!!"

"Well what now? Your secret's out and pretty soon everyone's gonna know who you are; including Dr. Crowler." said Jaden until he smiled greatly "That is… unless you and I can continue this duel, out in the open."

"Same old Jay." said Laviss as she shook her head

"OUT IN THE OPEN!!" cried Brier as he looked at the grinning Slifer. The small Ra scoffed as he crossed his arms "Well I guess you're not giving my any choice. Let's do this Beauregard, draw…" Beauregard did as he was told and showed his hand to his little friend "I summon Goblin King (0) in attack mode!"

"Zero attack points?" said Jaden as he looked at the monster's points

"Not for long. See now for each warrior monster that I sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Half-Goblin (500)." said Brier as two Half-Goblins came on the field "Now I play Goblin King's special ability. It lets it gain 1000 attack and defense points for every fiend monster on the field, other than himself, and I have three of them."

"3000 attack points!" cried Jaden

"Now Goblin King, attack Rampart Blaster!" said Brier as Rampart was gone "Now Giant Orc attack Jaden directly… and in case you forgot, your Winged Kuriboh is still up for grabs." the little Ra reminded as Jaden now had 1800 life points

Jaden looked towards Brier with a fuming face "Want him, well you're gonna have to earn him. And I'm not going to make it easy on you. `Cus small guy or not, I'm going to give you my very best." said Jaden as he drew "You want an example, then here, I play the spell card Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards. And next I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in attack mode. And equip him with Spark Blaster and if you don't know how it works, let me tell you. I got three shots; each changes the battle mode of a monster."

"NO!!" yelled Brier as his two Half-Goblins in attack mode and Giant Orc to defense.

"Oh yes! Now I play the Warrior Returning Alive. This allows me to bring back a warrior from the graveyard and I choose Clayman. And there's more; next I play Polymerization and combine Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400). And he's a real giant, 'cause when I use his special ability. He can destroy any monster whose original attack points were lower than his own. Like your Giant Orc, for example, but that's just the start. I still have his normal attack and I'm going to use it on that Half-Goblin." said Jaden as both Giant Orc and Half-Goblin were gone as were Brier's life points, down to 110

"So what! I still have life points left!" said Brier

"Not after this you won't! I activate De-Fusion; splitting my monster into two again. And guess what, that means two more attacks on you. Clayman…" said Jaden as his monster destroyed the last Half-Goblin "and now Sparkman, attack Goblin King!" and with that Brier's life points were gone.

After the holograms disappeared Brier dropped to his knees with his face crestfallen

"They… beat us." he said sadly "We're through."

"No we're not." said Beauregard as he looked at Jaden and the rest "Please… just turned me in, forget Brier."

"Beauregard…" Brier whispered

"I've always been alone and I'm not going to let them expel you for showing me what it means to have a friend. After all, didn't we always promise to stand up for each other?" said Beauregard as he looked at Brier "You're the best duelist I've ever seen and I won't let them kick you out of here."

"What about you?" asked Brier "Your dream of being a game designer?"

"Not all dreams come true." smiled Beauregard

"Beauregard…"

"Hold everything. I'm not turning either of you in. I know what its like to be made fun of. Everyone gets a douse of that sometimes… we're cool." he said as Brier gave a questioningly look "I only said I'd turn you in so that you'd come out. You know duel me in the open and realize that you could. It was a close duel Brier, you should be proud."

"You know Jaden, I guess you're right. I did play well, and in front of people too." said Brier as he got off the ground "Maybe I can do it again."

"Of course you can." said Laviss as she step in front

"Yeah, as long as it's not against me." said Jaden "Now get out of here, before Dr. Crowler catches you."

"Thanks Jaden." said Brier as he and Beauregard left

After the two left, Laviss chuckled as she turned to the brown eyed Slifer "You know it's good that you let them go Jay. Even after the deal that you made with Crowler." Laviss smiled at the three Slifers

Jaden made a face as he tried to follow what Laviss was trying to say "What do you mean?" he asked

"I think I know what she means." Syrus groaned as his face was down "Since we let them go, we'll have to start doing homework again. Including all the stuff that we missed while looking for this guy."

When Sy finished, Jaden did the one thing that came to his mind… he fell to the ground.

* * *

The Next Day

Laviss look behind the door leading to Crowler's classroom. Inside were Jaden and Syrus with two tall stacks of papers each. As they did their missing assignments, Chumley was there with Dr. Crowler to see their punishment.

Smiling, the Ra closed the door and headed outside. When she came out, she saw a group of Obelisks passing her looking happy than ever before. Her suspicion as to why they were happy came from the fact that Brier and Beauregard were hiding behind one of the stone statues.

"That was a nice thing you did for them you guys." said Laviss as she came up to them

"Well after Jaden set us free. We thought it was only fair that all the Obelisks got their cards back." said Brier shyly

Laviss nodded at his decision and with no warning she hugged Beauregard and then a blushing Brier "Still, even if they are snotty… no one should have something that's precious to them, be taken away." she said as she separated herself from Brier "I'll see you guys around." and with that she left.

After the red head was out of view, Beauregard gave a questionable look to his small companion "Why are you so red Brier?" he asked innocently

Brier looked away as he started walking "N-no reason."

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	15. Enter The Incommodious Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 15 - Enter the Incommodious Fangirl

It was a sunny day for Duel Academy as young duelists walked about on campus. Classes were canceled for the day as an unfortunate illness had befallen most of the teachers. The students were all happy their professors decided to cancel the lessons for today. Mrs. Fontaine, on the other hand, was far beyond happy as she was at her wits ends trying to see what had made the teachers sick.

Laviss sat on the dock where she last saw Chazz leave the island. The red head sighed. She would have thought that today would be a great day. Crowler canceled his lesson. PLUS he was sick! She thought that to be true only in her dreams. Laviss had wanted to hang out with the gang, but they all had other plans. Bastion wanted to take the time they had by working on his equations, mainly the ones he was gonna use for his and Jaden's soon to be duel. He offered her to hang out in his room while he worked, but she declined. Laviss thought that she would only be a burden on him and wouldn't be able to work.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley all decided to visit the hot springs in the recuperating center and offer her to come. Laviss thought of it as a good idea. The only problem with that was that the hot springs was segregated. Meaning she would be by herself on the girl's side.

She then thought of Alexis. She could keep her company if she went. But the blonde Obelisk was busy being dragged around campus by her two boy-obsessed friends. Laviss decided for Jaden and the guys to go on without her. But Jaden opted for the red head to be with them and suggested to do something else. The Ra shook her head and told them to have fun. She told them that she would most likely find something to do within an hour or so.

She was wrong.

It's been two hours and she yet had found something to keep her busy or have fun.

Laviss leaned forward and stared at her reflection in the water. She felt lonely. The red head lowered her eyes and thought back to Chazz. Did he feel lonely as well? Laviss gripped the ledge she sat on. He didn't look like the type of person to be sad about being alone. He usually complains about being surrounded by morons. Those morons being his friends or at least she thought them to be. Does he even have true friends? The day when he was humiliated in Crowler's class, his so called friends didn't do a thing or even stood up for him.

The Ra pity the boy. He didn't have anyone on this island. He was already lonely to begin with. That made it more likely that he wouldn't come back to Duel Academy. That made Laviss worry. The spiky haired Obelisk needed a friend. His frowning face would always be suck like that if he kept on thinking that he was alone. He had to know that at least a couple of people cared that he left. They weren't good friends but not everyone on this island are cruel people.

She just hoped that Chazz would return; sooner than later at best.

"What are you doing?"

Laviss screamed. The sudden voice made her loose her grip, which caused the water to come closer to her face. But in a blur, Laviss felt something grab hold of her waist and rather then seeing a sight of blue she came face to face with a familiar teal haired boy.

"Were you trying to kill me!" cried Laviss as Zane let go of her

"I see your near death experience has yet to destroy your energy to scream." Zane said as he checked to see if his ear still worked. He smirked as he saw Laviss huffed before getting off of him. "As I was saying, what are you doing?"

"Well, before you scared me half to death…" she gave him a mini glare "I was silently watching the view."

"I would have thought you would be around Bastion."

Laviss blushed at the sudden accusation "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Zane said calmly before sitting down next to her "It's just I always see you around him."

"Well, he IS my best friend. But he's kind of busy. Actually… everyone's busy at the moment." Laviss said quietly. Zane raised a brow at the Ra's sudden sadness. But Laviss quickly shook it off and replaced it with a smile. "What about you? Why are you here?"

The Obelisk stared at her for a moment before answering "I came to find a quiet spot to think."

Laviss looked at him funny "I thought the lighthouse is where you go to think? Isn't it?"

"It is." he said with a nod "Except… let's just say, it's not safe to be there… for me that is."

She let out a chuckled "Let me guess… your fangirls?"

"Unfortunately." he groaned

Laviss couldn't help but be amused at the duelist's dilemma with his oh so devoted fans, which were quite a lot to be honest. The Ra wasn't surprised that Zane was a popular guy but to have all the majority of the girls, on the island, be an admire of his was a feat that amazed her. Laviss turned her attention back to the ocean and its musical pattern. The silence was comfortable and, in a weird way, made her… happy… for some reason. It wasn't long before she became a bit restless. Wanting to do something else, Laviss stood up which Zane questioned with a glance.

"I'm going to take a walk around." she explained as she brushed off some dust that might have stuck to her skirt. "Do you wanna come?"

Zane stared at the ocean, then back at Laviss. "Sure… why not."

Smiling, Laviss started walking from the coast; Zane following suit.

* * *

Not much was said as both duelists walked around. With no precise destination, they generally wandered around campus with no trouble. That was until they met her.

Laviss stumbled a bit as someone pushed past her. "Excuse you!" replied the person

Looking back, Laviss knitted her brows together _'Rude much?'_ But she said nothing to the person and shook the incident off. It was pointless to get mad, especially with someone she didn't know. That was until she heard the same person again. Though, this time, screaming their lungs out.

"Zane! ZANE!" screeched the person

Turning around, both Laviss and Zane saw an Obelisk girl dressed in the most indecent way Laviss couldn't ever imagine. The girl had long dirty blonde hair with bright crystal blue eyes. She wore the usual Obelisk girl uniform, but the skirt way too short that with any movement, she would show all of underneath. The top was even worse. The zipper, to her blazer, was left open all the way to where the top of her chest was. Showing more of her cleavage than one would want to see.

Laviss cringed at the sight of the Obelisk girl. She took a glanced at Zane and saw his impassive face. Though she thought she saw a bit of annoyance in his eyes, but she wasn't sure as she felt the blonde glaring her. Not wanting trouble, Laviss started to walk away with Zane. That was until the girl blocked their way out.

"Hi Zane! Do you remember me?" said the girl seductively as she tried to show more of her chest by bending down further.

"No. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to leave." said Zane coldly as he grabbed Laviss' hand and walked pass the Obelisk.

The girl frown that she didn't get Zane's attention. She stood in front of them, once again; this time, pushing Laviss harshly to the ground.

"What's your problem!" cried Laviss as she stared at the blue eyed girl

She ignored Laviss and narrowed her eyes with disgust "You… I know you. You're that Ra girl!"

"Wow! I wonder whatever gave you that idea!" Laviss said sarcastically as she got up, dusting her yellow skirt. The girl turned red and pushed Laviss down again. "SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she cried. From the corner of her eye, she saw several people stop what they were doing and watched their small spat.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! NOW SHOVE OFF!" she yelled. Turning around, the girl faced Zane and smiled sweetly "Let's leave this ugly yellow piece of trash to its useless self and go somewhere private, Zane." she said to the teal haired boy as she wrapped herself around his right arm.

"I don't think so." said Zane coldly as he pushed himself out of the girl's grip and helped Laviss up.

The Obelisk gasped and grabbed Zane's blazer "H-How can you say that Zane! T-To your own girlfriend!" cried the girl. After that, more people had joined the small crowd, forming a half circle of red, yellow, and blue around them.

"Girlfriend? I think you're mistaken. I don't even know you." Zane said

The girl stared at Zane, who showed no signs of wanting to be with her. She couldn't believe him. No, she wouldn't believe him. Not wanting to see his face she lowered her head making her hair covering her flawless creamed colored face. _'N-no… he's mine! Mine I say!' _She clenched her fist and lifted her face. The girl looked to Laviss and shouted "YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, RIGHT NOW! WINNER GETS ZANE'S HEART! LOSER STAYS AWAY FROM HIM FOREVER!"

That sure put a shocker to Laviss, as well as a few who were around. The red head frown and shook her head "No."

The blonde smirked "What's the matter? Are you too big of a chicken to duel me!" as she said that more people gathered around. Several who were familiar to Zane and Laviss "No… I don't think that it. No, that couldn't possibly be it. I think it's more than that." she grinned evilly "It's because… YOU CAN'T DUEL!"

Laviss closed her eyes as everyone around her started whispering. The girl began to be proud as she saw things going her way "Who around here has seen her duel? Anyone? Anyone at all!" she said as she looked around. At that, the crowd started murmuring even louder. The red head didn't want to see the idiots that were buying what the blonde was saying. But her eyes betray her as her sight slowly returned. It was then that she spotted Jaden and the rest of the gang trying to push their way to the front.

"Its just like I said. NO ONE has seen you duel! What's the matter! Don't you have a deck! Or maybe you do have one, but it sucks just as bad as you." The girl smirked "Admit it. YOU CAN'T DUEL TO SAVE YOUR OWN PATHETIC LIFE! I mean why does a great hottie, like Zane, waste his time around you? The way I see, he pities you for not knowing how to duel. I bet you don't even know what a duel disk is, let alone know how to work one!"

Bastion glared at the blonde. He couldn't stand around while his best friend was being insulted. The Ra knew better than to hit a girl but he couldn't just watch the Obelisk get away with this. He took a step forward and was about to enter the quarrel when Jaden and Chumley held him back. Bastion looked at the two Slifers with anger. But Jaden signal him to not do anything by shaking his head. The Ra bit his lip as he gazed back at the scene.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? WHAT'S THE POINT OF COMING TO DUEL ACADEMY IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DUEL?"

Laviss looked at the girl. Many thought she was gonna punch her in the face or at least talk back to her. But the red head didn't do or say anything. She just stood there with no emotions to show.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" she looked at the red head and scoffed that she wasn't doing anything. "Don't try and put on a tough act. I know you wanna cry like the big baby you are. It's so obvious that it's embarrassing. You know I'm right-"

"You are right." Laviss said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Even the blonde girl was surprised with her response. "You're right. No one has seen me duel. I won't deny that. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to play."

"So, do you accept my challenge?" said the Obelisk girl as she put her hands to her hips

"No." declined Laviss "Why should I duel someone like you. The only reason you're challenging me is to get me away from Zane. It'll just be a waste of time. Oh! And let's not forget the sakes that you named. Why should I, or anyone at that, duel to those conditions? Zane is a human being, not a prize to be won; especially his heart. He said he doesn't know you, so why are you pestering him? Why must you persistent in thinking you can achieve something that you can't have!"

The Obelisk girl turned red and heavily glared at the Ra "You're just jealous-"

"OF WHAT! Face the facts! You're just angry because it's the truth!"

"S-SHUT UP! Z-Zane's heart belongs to me! H-He loves me a-and ONLY ME!" cried the girl as tears started to form around her eyes

"Yeah, you… along with the other hundred fangirls at this school that say that." said Laviss as she shook her head

Trembling, the girl ran towards Laviss with her fist ready to strike. But the red head knew what was coming and stepped aside with Zane. And because she moved the girl ended up in the bushes that were behind them.

"That's just sad, if you ask me." said Laviss as the girl came out of the bushes

"You just wait! I'm gonna get you back you … you… YOU BITCH!" cried the blonde. Laviss rolled her eyes as she ran away.

After a few moments Zane turned to the crowd around him and Laviss "ALRIGHT! THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SEE!" he yelled and no sooner did the mob of people disappeared, save for five individuals.

Bastion, being the first to approach the duo, went straight to Laviss with a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright Laviss?" he asked as the girl nodded

"Yeah…" she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose "I think I'm getting a headache from all that screaming that the girl did though."

The Ra looked at her with his brows knitted together with worry "Do you want to see Mrs. Fontaine?"

The red head immediately looked up as she waved her hands frantically "No, no, no, no, no, no, no… I'm fine. I just need some water… really." she said as Bastion gave her a disbelief look

"Lavs, why didn't you accepted the girl's duel?" asked Jaden

"Jaden didn't you hear what Laviss said?" said Alexis

"Yeah Lex, but I think Lavs wasn't being truthful. Come on why-"

"JADEN!" screamed Alexis

"No, Lex… Jay does have a point." said Laviss as she rubbed her head

"WHAT?" screamed everyone, except Zane and a puzzling Jaden

"Not having your deck with you doesn't count as a reason to not duel." said Zane as he looked at the Ra girl

Laviss put her hands to her hips "Is so." she said as everyone fell over. She gave the gang a weird look and couldn't help but wonder why they fell. But she put it aside as they started to get up. "But I did mean everything I said." she added

"Still, you should have dueled that girl. I really, really wanted to see what kind of deck you have. It would've been totally sweet to see you duel." said Jaden

"Jaden…" Alexis started but was stopped by the red head

"Don't worry Lex, I don't mind. Besides, I am going to duel sometime this year." she said to the Slifer "I promise Jay."

"So why did that girl wanted to duel you in the first place Lavs?" asked Syrus

"Don't know. Zane and I were just walking until she came and started to seduce him." said Laviss as she looked at Zane then at Syrus "Tried… at least. Zane being Zane didn't care. We tried ignoring her, but that wasn't much of an idea. She began pushing me and so on and so forth."

"But why didn't you do something when she started insulting you, Lavs?" asked Chumley

"She didn't really get to me." said Laviss as she rubbed her head sheepishly "I kind of tuned her out for a while until she got to the part of Zane pitying me."

"So you weren't even listing to what she was saying?" said Syrus, sweatdropping

"Not really." said Laviss

The group could only sigh as the Ra smiled. But as the rest continued commenting on the event, one seemed to be lost in thought as he stared out.

'_Laviss…'_ Bastion looked at the female Ra as she talked to Syrus. To him she looked happy that the Obelisk trauma was over. But deep down, he felt something off. 'S_omething's wrong…'_ Laviss looked alright. The red head turned her head and smiled at him _'Maybe I'm imagining it…maybe. To be honest it is possible. I don't actually have any proof that something is wrong. But…'_

"Hey Bastion you okay?" asked Laviss as she brought Bastion out of his thoughts

"Huh… oh yes. I was just thinking. That's all." he answered

"Well, let's get going. We don't wanna be late for dinner." she said

Looking around, he noticed that everyone was gone. Only he and Laviss were the only ones left.

"Uh… yes, lets." he said

As the two walked towards their dorm, Bastion couldn't help but look down at himself as he placed his hand over his upper body.

'_Why does my chest hurt?'_ Gripping his chest, Bastion looked at Laviss as she walked on with a smiled on her face. His faced soften as he saw her. '_It doesn't hurt as much now. But… why?'_ Again he looked back at the Ra who was talking about something to him. He saw her peaceful face the small pain started to subside until it disappeared '_…could it be …is it Laviss?'_ Bastion utterly shook his head as his cheeks were tinted with pink. '_What the heck! Why did I just think that! What in world is happening to me!'_

The Ra shyly glanced at the red head, only to meet with her backside. He prayed his luck that she didn't see the blush on his face. He followed her without another thought; his hand still resting on his chest.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	16. Copycat Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 16 - Copycat (Part 1)

It was bright and early as Duel Academy started another day of class. But the air was steadily changing as the afternoon quickly came. It was the calm before the storm. Something big was coming.

Bastion and a tiptoeing Laviss stood behind a crowd of Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer guys inside the Card Shack. In front of them was a duel in progress. The two duelists weren't well known by everyone but that didn't matter. It was the prize the two were dueling for which caught the crowd's attention and led to a large crowd gathered in the tiny store. The two waiting patiently, well one did, as everyone watch the duel. The red head growled as the Obelisk in front of her was much taller than her.

"I can't see a thing!" she moaned and jumped up and down to see. Bastion smiled as the Ra wasn't successful. Laviss stopped and quickly glared at the Ra. "You have something to say Bastion?" she said evilly. The Ra shook his head and turned his head back to the duel.

"Hey what's up?" said a familiar voice next to Laviss "Is it Egg-witch Day?"

Laviss let out a deep sigh and gave up on her chances to see from the tall Obelisk. "No Jay." she said and turned to the boy "Just a friendly duel."

"So who's throwing down?" asked Jaden as he to stood on his toes to take a look. Unlike Laviss, he managed to see a bit.

"Well on the left is Dimitri." explained Bastion

"Never heard of him." said Jaden as he looked around "And who's the other… SYRUS!"

Hearing his name being called out, Syrus turned his head and spotted his best friend. "Hey Jay!" he said

"What's going on?" asked Jaden as he moved up front

"A high stakes duel, check it out." said Syrus as he pointed towards the wall behind the counter of the store. Up on the wall were many different posters of the King of Games: Yugi Moto. "Yugi's deck is going on tour and the first stop is Duel Academy. Isn't that cool!"

"Yeah it is! The original King of Game's deck… to see with my every own eyes." said Jaden as he stared at the posters in awed

"Yeah! So if I win this, I get… uh… Jay?" but as Syrus looked at Jaden, he noticed that he wasn't listing to him "Oh man… I was afraid this would happen." he said as he waved his hands in front of Jaden

"Yugi's deck… here." mumbled Jaden, ignoring Syrus' hand gestures "I can't believe it. It's a piece of history… all it's been through."

"Yeah just think about it. It's the deck he took with him to Duelist Kingdom, where he defeated Pegasus, the guy that invented Duel Monsters!" said Syrus

"And don't forget Battle City, where he used it to defeat Seto Kaiba and Marik." added Jaden

As Jaden and Syrus talked about the King of Game's achievements, Laviss' face faltered a bit. No one took noticed of this, excepted for one. '_I wonder what's wrong?'_ thought Bastion as he saw Laviss from the corner of his eye

"I know! The way he used those Egyptian God Cards! Oh man! It's so amazing!" said Syrus "Of course the deck's not going on tour with the Egyptian Gods. But it will have all the other classics. I can't wait its going to be the coolest thing ever! We've got to go!"

"I'm with you Sy, so what are you doing dueling? Let's go get tickets!"

"But Jaden that's why Syrus is dueling because there's only one ticket left." said Dorothy as she held up a small piece of paper with the D.A. logo on it "And whoever wins, gets it. Can you imagine a duel with a better prize than that?"

"Uh…yeah. One with two tickets." mumbled Jaden

"Two tickets? Why Jay? Did you want to bring a third person? I mean after all I got my ticket already, see." said Sy as he showed Jaden the gray piece of paper

Jaden widen his eyes as he realized why Sy was dueling "You mean… you're dueling for me!"

"Of course Jay and I'm gonna win." said Syrus determinedly as he got back to his duel "Lets finish this."

On the field Syrus had Jetroid (1200) in attack mode while his opponent, Dimitri, had two faces down

"My turn." said Dimitri in a high squeaky voice as he drew "And I play Heavy Storm and that, young scholar, will destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

Jaden looked at Dimitri as he noticed something. "Huh… that sounds so familiar."

"It should." said Bastion as he and Laviss moved up front with him "Dr. Crowler played the same move on you."

"Oh yeah… what a coincidence." said Jaden

"It's not a coincidence Jay." said Laviss as Dimitri destroyed the two face downs he had

"And now I sacrifice the two wicked tokens that were created and summon forth… the legendary Ancient Gear Golem." said Dimitri "Now Attack! Mechanize Melee!"

"Not so fast! `Cus when Jetroid's attacked, his special ability activates. An ability that lets me play a trap." said Syrus as he picked a card from his hand "Like this, Magic Cylinder. It takes mechanize melee and puts it in reverse."

"W-WAIT! TIME OUT!" screamed Dimitri as he saw his attack being directed in his direction

'_Great he even acts like Crowler, when he losses.' _thought Laviss, swear dropping. Dimitri fell on his knees as he lost the rest of his life points, making Syrus the winner.

Jaden congratulated Syrus as he ran up to him. "Sweet moves! You sent that Golem to the junk yard! Way to go!"

"It was easy. I've already seen how you defeated Dr. Crowler and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew exactly what to do." explained Syrus as he walked up to the counter and grab the last ticket "Oh, I almost forgot… here's your ticket Jay."

"SY YOU'RE THE BEST!" yelled Jaden as he took the ticket from the boy

"Alright everyone, the show's over! Now scoot, I need to close up!" announced Dorothy

The group of people grumbled as the older woman started kicking them out. But as they did, Laviss could hear some of the comments they were saying about Dimitri.

"Another stunning performance by Dimitri." one said sarcastically

"As a Ra yellow, he should have destroyed that Slifer loser."

"Guess coping a great duelist and being one are two totally different things."

"WHAT A JOKE!"

"Really it's a wonder why he's still here."

Laviss scoffed at what they said and came over to help Dimitri up. "You okay Dimitri?" she asked softly and held out her hand. The boy mumbled while taking her hand

"Well then, I think that's about the worst of it." said Bastion

"Sure until the next time I lose! WELL I'VE HAD IT!" screamed Dimitri in his normal voice. The Ra ran out in frustration, accidentally pushing Laviss, who landed on the white tiled floor.

The red head waited a few seconds before blowing a lock of her hair away from her face. "You know, I think I was meant to stay on the ground like this. I've lost count on how many times I've been thrown to the ground."

"Don't be like that." said Bastion and he helped her up "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." she said as she dusted herself off "I'm just worried about Dimitri."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dimitri's going to fine. He's just having a bad day, that's all." said Dorothy

"Mrs. Dorothy's right. You shouldn't worry." said Bastion as lead her out the store

"I guess." said Laviss as she and Bastion left the Card Shack

* * *

Later that night, Laviss lay on her bed; watching Sonic Shooter circling above her. It was over half an hour since he started and frankly it was getting on her nerves. "Shooter, keep doing that and you'll find your card having an accident… involving a shredder and a big fire torch." she said to the spirit

Shooter stopped and looked at the Ra "I don't even WANT to know what you had plan with those things." he said as he kept on circling her "Besides, I know you wouldn't even dare to destroy me."

"Sure…" Laviss said as she got off her bed "You keep thinking that while I go find a fire torch."

Shooter grew scared and flew in front of the red head, stopping her before she neared the door "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I PROMISE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled

"Jeez Shooter, I was only playing around." Laviss mumbled. The girl then glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:50 p.m. "Oh man, I've been up too long for my sakes." she said with a yawn. As she was about to turn her lights off, Laviss heard a soft knock on her door.

Laviss looked at her monster and gave him a warning look _'Shooter!' _

"You don't need to say anymore." and with that Sonic Shooter disappeared

She then looked back at the door. Her mind raced as to who the person, knocking this late at night, was. Laviss gripped the doorknob and slowly opened her door. The Ra glanced at person and let out a sigh of relief.

"Bastion! By Ra! You nearly scared me half to death." Laviss said and opened her door more as to see her fellow Ra. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Laviss. Did I wake you up?" he said concernedly

"No, I was just about to go to sleep until you knocked that is."

"Oh… well then… I was wondering… well… that is if you wouldn't mind… would you…"

'_He's acting weird… what's he up to?' _thought Laviss as she raised a brow at him

"Uh… w-would you go with me to the exhibit hall to take a quick look at Yugi's deck?" asked Bastion as he rubbed his head sheepishly

Laviss stood there, staring at Bastion. She then quickly grabbed the boy's shoulders and she looked him straight in the eye "Who are you! And what have you done to my best friend!" Laviss said to the so called impostor

"Laviss it's me." said Bastion, a small blush appeared on his face as Laviss' face came closer.

"How do I know you're you?" she asked suspiciously

"Would anyone else know about your large obsession on sweets." he said as he tried to get rid of his blush

"Everyone knows that." Laviss said and looked at him closer. Bastion tried to back off from her but his try was in vain as her hold on him was strong

"Does anyone else know of your goal… to prove your skills to your brother and father?" Bastion said shyly

Laviss looked at Bastion before she blinked "Oh!" she quickly backed off and released her grip on his shoulders "You are Bastion." she said plainly

The black eyed boy cleared his throat and stared at the floor "S-so… will you?"

The red head sighed "Bastion… we've got tickets. Can't you wait in the morning?"

"Come on Laviss…" he said as he lifted his head up "Please."

Laviss looked at the Ra once more before she crossed her arms "You do know what will happen if we get caught."

"Yes, and I've done all the calculation and my results add up to a 96.847211% chance of us being caught."

"Oh that's encouraging." Laviss said sarcastically "You know those odds don't make the situation any better."

"Please Laviss, I'll do anything." begged Bastion

"You'll do anything." she said as she raised a brow at him

"YES! YES! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" screamed Bastion

"OK! OK! Dear Ra, I'll go! Just be quiet!" hissed Laviss as Bastion smiled "But you owe me big."

"Yes, yes alright. Let's just go." said Bastion happily as he dragged Laviss from her doorway, literally.

* * *

As the two students ran from the Ra Dorm, they were extra careful as to not make any noise on their way over. It was then that Bastion and, a regretting/sulking Laviss were successful in getting to the Main Building. As both Ras ran through the corridors of the premises, they quickly spotted Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley coming from the opposite direction.

"Bastion! Lavs!" whispered loudly Jaden

"Jaden." replied Bastion with a smile "Fancy meeting you here. Taking a sneak peek at the deck?"

"I guess great minds think alike." said Jaden as he copied Bastion's expression

"You guys…" whined Laviss but soon was she cut short as a loud girly shriek was heard from the room next them; the same room where Yugi's deck was to be displayed.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jaden

"Y-yeah." stuttered Syrus with a gulp

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." Chumley said

"Then let's go help her." said Bastion as he and the rest of the guys ran towards the door.

Laviss let her head fall as she followed the guys "Why do I get the feeling that it's not a girl we're going to help?" she mumbled as Bastion and Jaden opened the two doors that made up the entrance of the display room

"Crowler!" said Bastion as everyone saw the person who cried

"And why do I have to be right." she said as she slap her face with her hand

In the middle of the circular room stood Dr. Crowler near the deck's display case, but the professor wasn't there in a calm posture. No, his eyes were wide with drops of sweat coming down his scrawny face. He was more scared than a deer trapped by a pack of hungry lions.

"The display case!" said Jaden as he looked at the broken class cage, glass shards scattered everywhere on the floor.

"He stole Yugi's deck!" pointed out Chumley

"Why'd you do it Dr. Crowler!" accused Syrus as the said teacher started to sweat bullets

"Let's go get Chancellor Sheppard!" announced Jaden

"NO!" and with that, Crowler ran up to them and jumped onto his students. The sudden action caused him and the rest to fall to the ground.

"EW! GET HIM OFF OF ME! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" cried Laviss desperately as she unfortunately had Crowler grabbing her right boot.

"Hey what gives!" asked Jaden as Laviss kicked Crowler off of her and backed up against the opened doors

"I-I know this looks bad, but believe me I didn't steal the deck." pleaded Crowler

"Then who did?" asked Bastion as everyone started to get up

"You were the only one here Dr. Crowler…" accused Chumley

"Standing right next to the case." added Syrus

"T-THEN SEARCH ME! PLEASE! GO AHEAD!" cried Crowler as he spread his arms out

Jaden looked at the frighten teacher, focusing on his eyes. "You know it could be that I don't want to search him..." said Jaden as he looked at Dr. Crowler, trying to see if he was lying

"You and me both Jay." added Laviss, shuddering at the thought

"But… I actually do believe what Dr. Crowler is saying." finished Jaden as he turned to everyone.

"Yes, yes… y-you're not so dim after all." smiled Crowler

"And yet you still insult Jaden after he believes you…" mumbled Laviss as she shook her head

"That means the real thief is still out there!" exclaimed Syrus

The brown eyed Slifer nodded to his little friend "We gotta split up and look for him."

"Y-Yes, good call." said Crowler as he had tears in his eyes "We must find this wrong doer, this pillager… and when I say we I mean you five."

Laviss' face wasn't that of a happy camper. The only thing that she thought, as she walked off with the rest of the guys to find the thief, was:

_What did I get myself into?_

_

* * *

_

After leaving the scene of the crime, the five students searched high and low for the thief on the island. Within hours of searching, they all agreed to return to a meeting point: the bridge leading to the Slifer Dorm.

Laviss ran up to the guys as she came back from her search. She put her hands on her knees as she panted from her run. "The Girl's Dorm… is… clear… as well as… their side of the grounds." she said as she tried to catch her breath

"The Ra Dorms are clear as well." said Bastion

"Yeah, so are all the classrooms." added Chumley as all of them hear a faint yell over by the coast

"That was Syrus!" said Jaden as everyone ran towards where Syrus screamed

They kept on running, well almost everyone, until they reached the coast where Dimitri and Syrus were. They stopped as they saw Syrus on the ground with his legs up in the air.

"Syrus, you okay? What happened?" asked Jaden as he helped the short Slifer up

"He… he has it Jay… Yugi's dueling deck." said Syrus as he pointed to Dimitri "And he beat me with it."

Looking at Dimitri, Laviss saw the Ra changed his wardrobe. He wore a green ragged scarf, which split into two at the end. His blazer was open all the way with a shirt that had a triangle on the front and a variation of belts above his pants. In a way, he kind of looked like the King of Games.

Aggravated, Jaden jumped near the giant rock next to them and glared at Dimitri "Alright you thief! You had your fun, but now its over! HAND OVER THE DECK RIGHT NOW DIMITRI!"

"HA! Dimitri… I'm afraid that you are mistaken." said Dimitri as he imitated his voice like he did with Crowler. This time his voice was low voice that Laviss thought that he had a cold or something "I'm Yugi, Dimitri's just some kid who would study other people's deck and copy them. You see… with these cards, I'm not just copying the King of Game… I TRULY AM THE KING OF GAMES! AND IF YOU WANT THIS DECK BACK, YOU'LL HAVE TO PROVE I'M NOT!"

"You've really gone off the deep end." Jaden said as the looked at Dimitri going crazy "Still, I never back down from a challenge!"

"Good! So lets go." said Dimitri as he activated the duel disk on his left arm

"JADEN!" cried Syrus as he threw the duel disk that he was wearing

Catching it, Jaden activated it and placed his deck in "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" yelled Dimitri

Laviss turned to the Ra next to her with a serious face "And you told me not to worry, Bastion." The black haired boy would only scratch his head awkwardly at his friend.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	17. Copycat Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 17 - Copycat (Part 2)

The two duelists stared down at one another, each with a look of utter determined. Near the two were four other students, who saw their Slifer friend ready to duel, though they all had one thing in mind: Jaden had to win.

"Alright, here I come." said Jaden as he drew "First off, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in defense mode and that'll do."

"Will it?" mocked Dimitri as he drew "I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (2100). Now go! Attack, pulverizing pounce!" and no sooner did Gazelle destroyed Burstinatrix

Chumley looked down at the small Slifer with worry "Syrus, you just dueled this guy. Got any advice on how to beat him?" he asked

"No. I tried everything, but nothing worked." gloomed Syrus

"So then what you're saying, is that Jaden doesn't have a chance here?"

"I'm saying that against Yugi's deck, that's a possibility."

"It's more than that." said Bastion "You see Dimitri's a copycat duelist. So in order to defeat him, you must exploit the failings of whoever he's copying."

"Just like you did, Sy, with your match when he copied Crowler's deck." added Laviss "You knew what he's weaknesses were, so you won without a sweat."

"But the problem is he's now copied Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known." said Bastion "That is if he actually has any at all. You see there is no set formula on how to beat the King of Games, so therefore there is no set formula on how to beat Dimitri now."

"Alright, so you like fusing monsters do ya. Well then you'll love this." said Jaden as he showed three cards "I combined Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) and I'll use he's special ability. It lets me destroy a monster whose original attack points are less than his!"

"Nice ability…" said Dimitri as Chimera was destroyed "Now let me show you mine. When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet (1800) from the graveyard."

"Yeah, well he won't be back for long. Thunder Giant attack, Voltic Thunder!" said Jaden as Berfomet was destroyed

Dimitri stared at Jaden calmly as he drew his card "It's my turn and I place one card face down and play this, Monster Reincarnation. Now by discarding one card I get back one monster back from my graveyard. So Gazelle, the Mythical Beast (1500) return." said Dimitri as he played his monster in attack mode "And now I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light."

"Hey! What's happening?" asked Jaden as he and Thunder Giant were surrounded by several bars of light

"Its Swords of Revealing Light." explained Laviss as she crossed her arms "It's a spell that won't let the opponent attack for three of their turns. In other words, Jaden's monsters are useless for three rounds."

"THREE TURNS!" whined Jaden as he looked at the Ra girl "Are you sure Lavs?"

"I'm positive… isn't that right Dimitri?" sneered Laviss

"My maiden you are absolutely correct." said Dimitri as he did a little bow towards her.

Laviss' eye twitched as he bowed to her. Annoyed, she turned her head away from him. Though as she did, she saw Bastion with weird look on his face. '_Ok…honestly what IS wrong with him?' _thought Laviss as she saw glanced back to Jaden drawing

"Alright, I play Dark Catapulter (1500) in defense mode." said Jaden

"What a licious move! With Dark Catapulter's special ability, Jaden can destroy Dimitri's Swords of Revealing Light!" Chumley said with hope

Laviss shook her head. "That may be true Chum, but Jay has to wait until his next turn. By then Dimitri would already have something to counter it."

"Darling, you took the words right out of my mouth." Laviss cringed "Doing as what my dear said, I activate my trap card, Dark Renewal. It activates when you make a summoning. Now, by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own, I can bring back a spellcaster back from the graveyard."

"HA! Too bad you don't have any in there." mocked Jaden "By my account the only monsters you have in there are Chimera and Berfomet."

"No Jaden! Weren't you paying attention to his previous moves! He wouldn't of play Dark Renewal if he didn't have a spellcaster in his graveyard!" screamed Laviss

"You might as well listen to her. Remember when I play Monster Reincarnation?" asked Dimitri

Widening his eye, Jaden remembered. "Oh… yeah."

"Now to bring back that spellcaster. Alright Gazelle and Catapulter make some room for the one, the only… the Dark Magician (2500)!"

And as soon as Dimitri said that, the Dark Magician flew from Dark Renewal's box. As he came out, the boys were all amazed at Yugi's main monster.

"I am star struck… the Dark Magician is like the head liner of Yugi's entire deck!" awed Jaden though he shook it off as he returned to the duel "Well Thunder Giant, you may not be able to attack yet, but you can still defend. And that's exactly what I'm going to have you do buddy. Your go Dimitri."

"That's Yugi…" corrected Dimitri as he drew "And I choose to play the magic card Thousand Knives. And when I activate it, with Dark Magician on the field, they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters." soon Thunder Giant was destroyed "Are you still star struck? Well here let's see how you like getting struck by your star… DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" yelled Dimitri as he hit Jaden's life points down to 1500. "Give up?"

"NEVER!" yelled Jaden

"That's the spirit, never give up. Always believe in the heart of the cards. That's what I say." said Dimitri

"Yeah, yeah the heart of the cards… sure." said Jaden as he drew "Wroughtweiler (1200) in defense mode and that's it."

"Well there may be no know blueprints to defeat Yugi, but it looks like Jaden's trying to design one… and if my hunch is right, what he's planning might just work." commented Bastion

"I just hope Jay's plan does work." Laviss said as she lowered her eyes

"Don't forget. With Swords of Revealing Light still out, you can't attack. But I can. Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" said Dimitri as he destroyed Wroughtweiler

"Hey congrats, you just activated Wroughtweiler's special ability. You see, once he's sent to the graveyard, I get to bring back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization." said Jaden as he got his two cards.

"Way to play. You only show promise." commented Dimitri

"You know, you're really starting to bug me! Rise Burstinatrix, next I throw down a face down and call it a turn." said Jaden

"Well it's been three turns now." announced Bastion

"Then that means no more Swords of Revealing Light." added Chumley

"Jaden do you hear that! The spell's over, you can attack next turn." said Syrus happily

"HA! That's assuming if Jaden even has a next turn." Dimitri says as he draws "Dark Magician attack Hero Burstinatrix."

"Not so fast Dimitri! I play a trap, A Hero Emerges. And it activates as soon as you declare an attack. Now you have to pick a card at random from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it to the field. Now choose." said Jaden as he held up his cards

"So be it… I choose the far left." he said as he pointed to the card

"Good choice… for me that is." said Jaden as he show his card "Come on out Bladedge (2600)!"

"Alright! Now Jay's got a monster that can stand up to the Dark Magician." said Syrus

"And every other monster in Yugi's deck." added Bastion "After all, with no Egyptian God Cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest card Dimitri has."

"Bastion… I'm afraid your very wrong." said Laviss sorrowfully as Dimitri laughed, confusing Jaden and the rest of the guys

Once he stopped, he looked up and grinned at the Slifer "Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your friends. Again, my maiden is absolutely correct. It's true the Dark Magician is the strongest monster in my deck, but as a duelist you must know that it's rarely just about the cards. It's what you do with it and what I'm going to do is play this: Dedication through Light and Darkness. It takes Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful. THE LEGENDARY DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!"

"OF CHAOS!" exclaimed Syrus

"That doesn't sound good." gloomed Chumley

"Yes well its not. Its one of the mightiest creatures you'll ever see." said Bastion

"That's right and I'm about to unleash him on you Jaden. Chaos Magician rise! Now just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring out one magic card from my graveyard to my hand. Oh and in case you haven't done the math yet. Bladedge doesn't the most attack points anymore. Chaos Magician does."

"28 HUNDRED!" cried Jaden as he stared at the monster before him

"Yes! Now watch them all in action! SCEPTER STRIKE!" screamed Dimitri as he destroyed Bladedge and dropped Jaden's life points to 1300 "Just face it. This deck and I fit perfectly. Always has, always will."

"But there's one problem with that Dimitri. THAT'S NOT YOUR DECK!" yelled Laviss angrily as she scared Sy and Chumley

"Remind me to never get her angry." whispered Chumley

"Ditto." nodded Syrus "But Jaden's in deep trouble."

"Unfortunately Syrus that's the understatement of the year, look at what he has to contend against. The Dark Magician of Chaos, full life points, the King of Game's deck. The trouble isn't deep, its subterranean." gloom Bastion

"Well I always did want to stack up to my idol. Guess this is as close as I can get." said Jaden as he drew "Alright then. I play my pal, Winged Kuriboh (200) and while he's chilling in defense mode I'll also throw down a face down."

"Winged Kuriboh, it's good to see you. Of course… " said Dimitri as he drew "There's nothing quiet like the original. Say hi Kuriboh (300), but first things first Jaden. Dark Magician of Chaos attack Burstinatrix."

"Well I've got a trap, Super Junior Confrontation. I know what you're thinking; sounds kind of weak doesn't it. Well that's just the point. This trap calls off your magician's attack and forces both our weakest monsters to do battle; weakest in points that is. So it's going to be your Kuriboh against mine." said Jaden as his Winged Kuriboh got destroyed

"Hm… you got off easy. But next turn, you won't. I end with a face down."

"My go! And I play Pot of Greed, giving me two cards…" said Jaden as he drew them "and they're two sweet ones. Hope you like playing with Bubbles, `cus I summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) and I also play a field spell: Skyscraper."

"What the… what's the meaning of these buildings?" asked Dimitri as he saw different buildings shoot out from the ground, surrounding them and the field

"Meaning, to kick your butt Dimitri." said Syrus as Laviss smiled at his comment

"That's right `cus here an Elemental Hero gains a 1000 attack points if it's weaker than the monster that its attacking." explained Jaden

"But… that would mean that…"

"You're in trouble." finished Jaden "Especially since I'm going to play this too. The equip spell Bubble Blaster. And this thing packs a pop… 800 points worth. Plus if Bubbleman's ever attacked, Bubble Blaster takes the hit for him. Now attack!"

"Lets go Bubbleman, clean that Kuriboh's clock." cheered Syrus as Bubbleman attacked

"But which Kuriboh?" taunt Dimitri "I play the magic card Multiply."

"Now there are four of them!" said Syrus as he saw four Kuribohs next to Chaos Magician

"That's correct; by sacrificing one Kuriboh I can now summon Kuriboh tokens on all open spaces in my monster card zone. Of course your Bubbleman's blast is still in play, but its significance as been deflated." said Dimitri as one of his Kuriboh's were destroyed

"Fine then, I'll just end my turn by throwing down a face down." said Jaden

"Very well." said Dimitri as he drew "I play this, the magical Card of Sanctity. It forces each of us to draw until we each have six cards in our hand."

"Come on Jaden..." whispered Laviss as she saw both duelists drawing their cards

"Excellent I drew the monster Watapon (200). You see if Watapon is drawn to my hand, by way of magic, trap, or monster effect, I can summon it to the field. But he won't be out for long BECAUSE NOW I'M GOING TO SACRIFICE HIM AND BRING OUT, THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL (2000)!"

"Wow, she's even cuter in person." said Jaden as he and the rest of the males around Laviss were in awed

"She has beauty and brawn. You see for every Dark Magician in the graveyard she gains 300 attack points." explained Dimitri as Magician Girl gained 2300 points "And at the subject of Dark Magicians, don't forget about this one. DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS ATTACK!" as the Magician of Chaos attacked Bubbleman, only his Bubble Blaster was gone; leaving Bubbleman with 800 attack points. "Now what he started, she'll finish. DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, DARK BURNING ATTACK!" yelled Dimitri as Bubbleman was destroyed and left Jaden with 800 life points

"Alright, so you got me with a couple of good shots. Now it's my turn." said Jaden as he drew a card

"Your turn?" questioned Dimitri

"Yeah that's right, to return the favor and with this card I just drew. I'll be able to return it and then some. I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100), but I'm not done. Next I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive. It lets me bring back a past warrior monster, like Sparkman. And don't forget Skyscraper's still out, which means Flame Wingman (3100), gets a 1000 attack points in battle."

"But wait 31 hundred attack points that's-"

"Yep! Enough to take down your magician, either one of them. But since I have a soft spot for the girl we'll start with him." said Jaden as he destroyed Chaos Magician and left Dimitri with 3700 life points. "And I also have Wingman's special ability. It causes you to take damage to your life points equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster."

Soon Dimitri was left with 900 life points. "SPARKMAN ATTACK, SPARK STORM!" screamed Jaden as he destroyed another Kuriboh "Next I'll throw down two face downs and use the spell card Emergency Provisions. Now by sacrificing one of those face downs I get back 1000 life points. Sweet don't ya think." Jaden smiled as he had 1800 life points

"You've got nothing, my decks prepared for all continuities!" screamed Dimitri as he drew "First I'll switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode, then I'll activate Spider Web. It allows me to take one of the cards that you sent to your graveyard last turn and place it directly into my hand. And soon it will go directly into my life points because I choose Emergency Provisions. Next I'll place two cards face down, then I'll activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation. I'll then make three sacrifices, which lets me play Emergency Provisions." soon he gained 3900 life points "Finally, thanks to Reincarnation; I'll take back the Kuriboh I just lost. So did you follow all of that!"

"Not a word of it!" cried Syrus with pride

"Well I did. But that won't save you from Flame Wingman, sky dive scorcher!" said Jaden as he destroyed Dark Magician Girl "And don't forget his special ability. You get hit per damage equal to the attack points of the Dark Magician Girl!" as Dimitri's life points went down to 1600

"Good thing I added my points last turn."

"Yeah well good thing I have a couple of attacks left. I use the spell card, De-Fusion. Now Flame Wingman defuse. Avian attack, talon tear! "Soon one of the Kuribohs was destroyed "and now Burstinatrix, flare storm!" Jaden cried as she attacked the last Kuriboh

"Licious! One more attack and he'll nailed Dimitri's life points." said Chumley

"Yes, and with Sparkman on the field his next attack will be right now." commented Bastion

"Alright! Yugi's deck is going to be saved!" said Syrus

"And Jaden's going to be the few guys who beat it!" added Chumley

'_Yeah but I wonder what Dimitri is playing at. It seems a little TOO easy for Jaden right now.' _thought Laviss

"GO SPARKMAN ATTACK, SPARK STORM!" yelled Jaden

"Sorry but your forgetting about someone, Kuriboh." said Dimitri as he played the little furry monster, but as soon as he was on the field he was gone "By discarding Kuriboh from my hand I don't take any damage from Sparkman's little firework display. Good thing Monster Reincarnation let me bring him back from the graveyard last turn."

"Oh yeah, my bad." said Jaden despondently

Dimitri looked down and gave a ghostly smile at card "Thank you Kuriboh, that move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City. Those were some good time weren't they old friend-"

"Battle City! This guy's gone batty!" cried Syrus

Laviss just shook her head "Seriously… I thought Dimitri just copied the duelist deck, not becomes the duelist himself." Laviss said "He's even crazier than father, if that's even possible." whispering that last part to herself.

"Now then, let's continue this… for Kuriboh. His fall won't be in vain!" said Dimitri as he drew "Perfect, the heart of the cards has severed me yet again. I removed one dark monster (Kuriboh) and one light monster (Watapon) from my graveyard-"

"PASS AND REWIND! You're removing them, why Dimitri?" asked Jaden

"I've never seen this… is it a summoning?" said Syrus and turned to Bastion who could only looked at little duelist

"Nah, there's no way, right?" Chumley asked Laviss

But Laviss didn't respond to the Slifer. She was too wrapped up on what Dimitri was doing. Her mind contemplated on his move before it hit her. Her eyes widen and gasped "Oh no… no! No! NO! NO! FUCK NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS DIMITRI!" Laviss yelled as she left all the guys shocked, speechless, and scared out of their lives.

Syrus, being the first to get over Laviss' comment, looked at her as she fumed at the Ra dueling Jaden. "W-What are you talking about, L-Lavs?" he asked timidly

"There are only two monsters that can be summoned like this." she replied as she turned her attention to the Slifer "First is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, a card so powerful it's been outlawed in most Dueling Tournaments." Laviss clenched her fists before continuing "The second is like the Chaos Emperor Dragon, but it's never been forbidden because there were only a couple of cards that were ever made. Most don't even know of the card… that is if you don't count one person who does have it!" hissed Laviss as she glared at Dimitri

"True my dear, and the person happens to be me because… I HAVE ONE RIGHT HERE!" cried Dimitri as he summoned his monster "BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING (3000)!"

"So Yugi really did have that card!" said Jaden as he saw the powerful warrior take place its place on the field "I always thought it was just a rumor!"

"I'm afraid not. This card's been apart of my deck for a long time. But I only take him out for special occasions, like now. BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ATTACK!" yelled Dimitri as Luster Soldier attacked Avian, leaving Jaden back to 800 life points "And that was just the beginning. Now I'll show you the true power of this card. You see if Black Luster Soldier is able to destroy your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again."

"NO WAY!" shouted Jaden

"And now Black Luster Soldier, end this!" declared Dimitri

"He's through! Jaden's life points can't withstand another hit." stated Bastion as Burstinatrix was in for a hit

"NOT YET! I PLAY THE CARD HERO SPIRIT!" cried Jaden as the Luster Soldier didn't hit Burstinatrix but a shadow of Avian instead

"What's this?" asked Dimitri

"It's not the end of the duel, `cus when a Hero is destroyed and I play Hero Spirit. I can turn all the damage received from your monster to 0." explained Jaden

"Hn, fine then. I'll just finish you off next turn." advised Dimitri "The heart of the cards will see to that."

Laviss looked at Jaden's duel disk, which began to glow. Soon after, Winged Kuriboh came out. The red head could only stare as the furry spirit hit Jaden on the head and telling him something. Or rather pointed to what he was trying to say. Laviss smiled then understand what the duel spirit was doing and yelled out "Come on Jay! You can do this! Believe in your own deck!"

Nodding, Jaden drew his card "Sorry Dimitri, but I believe. And I activate Silent Doom. This very handy spell card allows me to summon one monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So come on back Avian! Next I play this, Double Spell. Now by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use a spell card from my opponent's graveyard. If you need more info just look in the official rule book under the heading: How'd I lose?" said Jaden

"Sounds like Jaden's got something planed." said Bastion

Jaden grinned and made his move "I'll discard this and help myself to your Polymerization. Now I fused Avian and Burstinatrix to create my bench headliner, one more time, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! And since my Skyscraper field spell is still out, he gains an extra 1000 attack points. Now, Flame Wingman attack Black Luster Soldier with sky dive scorcher!"

"He's gone, my Luster Soldier is gone." said Dimitri as his life points went down to 1500

"Don't sweat it. He was never yours to begin with. Besides, if you want to worry about something, worry about Wingman's super power. It makes it so that all your monster's attack points are dealt as damage to you." and with that all of Dimitri's life points were gone. "And that's game as well as the end of you using that deck."

Frustrated, Dimitri fell to his knees "I've been beaten, even with my…" Dimitri paused before talking normally again "...with Yugi's legendary cards. What's wrong with me? WHY CAN'T I EVER WIN!"

"The answer to that is obvious." said a voice

Everyone looked around and spotted two familiar people walking towards them. "Zane… Alexis." said Laviss

"Big bro?" Syrus said as he faced them

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jaden

"Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone." answered Zane

"We snuck into the event hall and saw how the display case was broken. We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far. So we've decided to take a look around." added Alexis

"Jeez, is everyone here THAT obsessed to see Yugi's deck?" asked Laviss

"Then why are you here?" reprehended Alexis

"Not by my will if that's what you mean." answered Laviss "Bastion forced me to sneak out. To which he's going to pay." as she looked at the nervous Ra

"Getting back to the previous subject, we found you a while ago. But we didn't want to interrupted the duel." said Zane

"Kind of you." commented Bastion. He was more than glad that Laviss turned her attention to Zane

"Wait! You saw it all! Me and Dimitri… the whole thing!" exclaimed Jaden

"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a bit of attention." said Zane as everyone who saw the duel started to come out of their hiding spot. All around Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks gathered around them.

"OH NO!" said Laviss as she covered her face with both of her hands "Does that mean you heard me too?"

"To be quite honest Laviss, I didn't even think that you were the type of girl to even know such a language." said Zane as he smiled at the embarrassed Ra

"What now?" asked Dimitri as he looked up helplessly

"Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear. Straight up expulsion…. but… since I think pretty much everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than in a display case-"

"Speak for yourself." Laviss sulked as she crossed her arms around

"I doubt anyone will turn you in." said Zane as he walked over to Laviss "Right Laviss."

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Laviss as everyone stared at the Ra

"Right Laviss." said Zane repeated himself once more

"Bastion already owes me, but I don't think that's enough to make me forget about this duel." said Laviss as she turned away from the Obelisk. Soon people around her started yelling at her to change her mind.

"Come on Lavs! I know you're not the type of person to takes advantage of people's time of need." said Jaden

"How about… Zane makes up for it too." added Alexis as she pushed the Obelisk towards the red head. Zane lost his balance for a minute but he quickly regained it before he landed on top of the Ra.

Laviss looked at the Zane for a moment before nodding. "Deal." she said quickly

"Wait, WHAT?" cried the teal haired Obelisk

"There, now you got nothing to sweat about Dimitri. But you got to tell us. How are you so good with those Spellcaster?" asked one of the Ras

"What difference does it make? I lost." said Dimitri miserable

"You didn't lose. That person you were pretending did Dimitri." said Jaden

"Yugi?" said Dimitri

"No bro! You can never be Yugi." said Jaden

"Then who was I?" asked Dimitri. He was clearly confused with Jaden

"Well you were you, but you weren't. See when you copy someone, its not like you're that person. You're you copying that person, you know… yeah… that makes sense… right?" said Jaden

"Let me intent to interpret for him Dimitri." said Zane

"Just don't blow your brain out." mumbled Laviss as she put her hands behind her head

Zane gave a look at Laviss before he continued "You'll never win or lose until you put yourself out there. And that means creating your own deck and your own strategies. Not piggybacking off of someone else's. After all, there is no amount of studying that you can do to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."

"Yeah! What Zane said, that's exactly what I meant. I mean, no offense but just because I beat you it doesn't mean that I could've beat Yugi." said Jaden as he got off the boulder that he was standing on "So how about we put that deck back where it belongs."

"Yeah… Ok." said Dimitri as he got up

As everyone started to head back Zane turned his head towards Laviss "Know this. I don't owe you anything."

"That's not what Alexis said." taunt Laviss. She grinned. "Wish you didn't waste that debt favor I offered you when we first met?"

Zane ignored Laviss' comment and looked straight at her "Just because Alexis made at deal, that doesn't mean I'm going to go through it."

"Sure. We'll just see about that. Now if you'll excuse me. I got a black haired Ra to hunt down." said Laviss as she started to run in the direction that Bastion had gone off to. Zane watched as her figure disappeared from his line of vision. It was quiet for a moment before he was able to her Laviss' from far away. "You still have to go through with it! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Zane shook his head and headed toward his dorm "Crazy girl."

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	18. The Love of A Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 18 - The Love of a Little Girl

It's been a couple of days since the Dimitri incident and a couple of things happened quickly overnight.

Bastion made sure to stay clear of the red head. He sensed, more like knew very well, that the Ra girl would want revenge for dragging her out in the middle of the night, even after he promised to make it up to her. Laviss never got the chance to see him. Not even during dinner. She paid a few visits to his room but it would always be lock with no one answering her knocks. The only time she did see the boy was during class, but even then she couldn't do anything. He would make sure that he wasn't seated anywhere near her even if she was to do something.

As for Zane, Laviss made sure to make his day hell when his debt was to be repaid. So in short, she left him alone… for now.

The day started out nice for Laviss as she and Alexis walked around. In the Ra's hands was a small crimson bag with a pull string. The red head smiled brightly as she took out a small piece of chocolate from the bag.

"Want one?" Laviss asked as she held the bag to the Obelisk, who shook her head in objection. The Ra shrugged and plopped the chocolate in her mouth

"Where did you even get that?" she asked with a brow raised up

"Dimitri." she said. But it sounded more like "Dehmehuri."

Curious as to why the derange Ra would give the lilac eyed girl a bag of sweets; she couldn't help but ask "Why?"

Laviss gulped down her piece of candy before answering "He wanted to apologize for the way he was acting during the duel. So he gave me this recently." she explained as she hugged the bag of sweets.

"I see…" Alexis said as the Ra continued to eat "So… have you heard about the school's big match against North Academy?"

Laviss nodded. "Aren't they supposed to choose a representative or something?"

"Yeah, Zane was last year's representative and won."

"What about this year?" she asked "Is he it?"

"Maybe, but it could be anyone. It doesn't necessarily have to be Zane. It's just that he's one of the few who are great among us here."

Laviss gave a quick smirk as she nodded in agreement. "And one of those few would be Jaden." she emphasized Jaden's name with a sly smile

Alexis stopped walking and stared at the Ra "What are you saying?"

"Nothing… just the candy talking." said Laviss as she ate another piece

"Yeah, right. Seriously what's up?" asked Alexis as she raised a brow to her

"Nothing." smiled Laviss

"Tell me or else you won't live to see another day." threatened the blonde

"Nothing." Laviss said deviously "Just that you coughcoughlikeJadencoughcough."

Alexis blushed and hastily covered the Ra girl's mouth with both of her hands. "YOU! I… I don't love Jaden." she hissed

"hmdmntsanmpovmh." mumbled under Alexis's hands "Tmnghmenmpymumhden." she then pointed to the Obelisk

"What?" asked Alexis as she uncovered Laviss' mouth

"You heard me." said Laviss. She quickly took it back as she saw Alexis' demented look "Ok! Ok! All I said was… I didn't say love. That means you DO LIKE JADEN!" and pointed at her once again

Cracking her fists, Alexis looked at Laviss "Do you remember what happened when we came back from Winter Break."

"Uh…" said Laviss as she scratched her head "Not really."

"You want me to remind you." said Alexis as she started to advance her

"H-hey, just calm down." she said as she raised her hands in defense. But she quickly remembered she had her bag of candy. Not wanting anything to happen to her precious sweets, she put her hands down. "Deny it all you want. I've seen the way you look at Jaden. And trust me, those weren't normal glances."

Alexis watched the Ra girl. A million thoughts came to her mind as to how to torture the Ra. One in particular came across as Laviss took another piece of candy from her bag, nonchalantly. The blonde grinned inwardly "What about Bastion?" she said slyly

Laviss' eyes widen as she heard the Obelisk. She soon started choking on the piece of candy she'd been eating. It took a few minutes before she finally had the sweet down her throat. "EHH!"

"You know what I mean. You're always seen together." continued Alexis

"Y-Yeah, so I've been around Bastion a lot. Same thing with Jaden and Sy, but that doesn't mean I like them like that."

"So you like Bastion."

"No…" stressed Laviss "He's my best friend. It's not the same as you and Jaden. You like him more than a friend. I like Bastion as a friend, nothing more." she explained

"Really. That's not what I see." Laviss looked at her, confused "You may say that you like Bastion as a friend. But I don't think the same thing could be said with Bastion."

The Ra stumbled a bit as she turned to the Obelisk with disbelief "W-What are you saying?"

Alexis smiled sweetly as she saw her friend's priceless expression. "Come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Laviss took a step back "Noticed what?"

"Are you serious!" Alexis cried, astonished at what the red head said

"What!" cried Laviss. She was beyond confused to what the Obelisk was saying. She didn't know why the girl was so surprised about.

"Ok. Remember that night Jaden dueled Dimitri."

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Laviss mumbled sarcastically

"Well, when we were hiding from you guys, I saw a lot of things. For example, Bastion getting furious each time Dimitri called you "darling", 'my dear' or 'my maiden'." said Alexis with a grin

Laviss blushed, but forced it down "Please… you're seriously overlooking this."

"Am I?" said Alexis as she rose a brow "But it's true! Haven't you seen him?"

"Look Lex. As far as I know, Bastion **DOESN'T** like me like that. I know Bastion. He's not the type of guy who's interested in girls right now. He just wants to be the best at dueling, just like everyone else here."

Alexis looked at Laviss' face. Seriousness had taken over where her happy, carefree look has always been. _'I never seen here this serious… and that's saying something.' _

Laviss closed her eyes as she let out a shaky sigh "Look, I'm sorry… I kind of over reacted." she said as she smiled "Lets just finish our walk."

"Ok…" said Alexis

With nothing else she followed the Ra. It was a little later that she noticed Laviss clutching her bag of candy a little too hard. Alexis didn't say anything about it, but she did wonder: what was going on in her head?

* * *

Alexis soon left Laviss, seeing as the Obelisk's black haired friend, Mindy, came up them, screaming her lungs out. She really couldn't understand the Obelisk girl as she was talking nonstop. Though it looked like Alexis did, at least that's what Laviss thought. After the two of them departed, the red head decided to head back to her room. That was until she spotted a small boy, smaller that Syrus, running towards her. He was wearing a big dark blue cap, gray sweat pants, and a Slifer blazer. Having past experience with falling down on the ground, Laviss closed her eyes and moved out of the Slifer's way.

Once she felt it was safe, Laviss opened her eyes and saw that she was still standing. "YES! That's one for me and zip for you ground!" Laviss cheered as she pointed to the ground.

That was until she got flung to the ground by someone else.

"NO! I WAS CLOSE! MY CURSE WAS ALMOST OVER!" cried Laviss as she lay on the green grass

"LAVS!" said the person who threw her down

Standing up, Laviss glared at the person who pushed her and hit him on the head "JADEN YOU IDIOT!"

"OW! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! MUCH LESS HAVE YOU HURT ME!" yelled Jaden as he rubbed his injured head

"Why are you in such a rush then?" asked Laviss as she put her hands on her hips

"Huh? OH YEAH!" cried Jaden as he scared Laviss "Lavs, have you seen a small kid with a blue cap wearing a Slifer uniform?"

"Uh… yeah. Right after you bumped into me… why?"

"No time to explain. Come on." said Jaden as he dragged Laviss off with him

* * *

Following the small boy, the two of them reached the Obelisk Boy Dorms. They continued to follow him until he came around the back of the Dorm. Hiding behind the tress, the Slifer and Ra watched as the boy climb onto a tree, which was next to the two story dorm, giving him easy access to the balcony above.

What puzzled Laviss even more was the fact that the boy had entered the room of some Obelisk. The red head turned to her Slifer friend and quickly asked "What's going on Jay? Why is-"

"I'll explain later. Stay here. And if Blair comes out, catch him." said Jaden as he ran towards the tree and started to climb up

"Jay!" Laviss hissed but she could only watch as he disappeared from the second story balcony. "Great. He's gonna get in trouble. And what's that kid's problem? Blair… was it?"

Laviss let out a huge sigh. She didn't want to be in this situation. She didn't even know what the situation was. _'This is just great. I hope they don't get caught.'_ But it seemed fate was out to get them as she heard several voices coming her way. Laviss hid herself from view and saw four Obelisks walk by; one of them being Zane.

"Come on guys. What do you say we chill upstairs." one of them said as they walked by

The red head had the urge to hit her head against the tree near her _'Great, bad enough that Jay's up in the Obelisk Dorm with that kid, but this just make it oh so perfect…' _she thought as she looked up at the balcony

"They better hurry up." she mumbled. On cue, Laviss saw Blair coming down the tree fast, with Jaden hot on his heels. That was before he got caught by three Obelisks; the same ones that were walking with Zane. Laviss remembered Jaden's word on catching Blair but she couldn't do it; not with him in trouble. So she let the Slifer pass by her as she concentrated up the balcony.

"Alright, well… I'll just be off then." said Jaden as he started to climb the tree, but soon he was caught by his blazer by the three.

"You're not going anywhere buddy boy." said one of the Obelisks

"Except to Dr. Crowler's office." said another one

"NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!" cried Jaden as tears started to come out

"Ok, then we'll just deal with you ourselves." said the last Obelisk

"DR. CROWLER! HELP! HEEEELLLLPPP!" yelled Jaden as he was dragged into a room

The red head shook her head _'He ACTUALLY yelled out for Crowler in his time of needs? Is he THAT deranged?'_ her faced faltered a bit as she saw no sign of Jaden up on the balcony. Looking at the ground and then back up, she sensed that the Slifer might be there for a while so she might as well get comfortable until he came out. _'I hope he's alright.'_ she thought as she sat on the green grass.

It was a while later that she finally saw Jaden coming out from the dorms and headed towards her.

"Hey Lavs, did you catch him…err… her?" said Jaden as he spotted Laviss

"Her?" said Laviss, confused

"I'll explain later. So did you?"

"No. But I did hear you scream for Crowler though." Laviss with a smirk "Mind explained why?"

"Yeah… not really." said the Slifer as he smiled sheepishly

As the two moved away from the Obelisk Dorm, Jaden filled Laviss in on about Blair: him transferring to the Slifer Dorm, his weird comments about Zane, finding him hugging Zane's cards and ending with Blair being a girl.

"JADEN!" screamed a voice behind him. Turning around they found Blair running toward them. "Jaden I need to speak to you…" said Blair. She then looked at Laviss and said "Her too… if you told her anything about what you saw."

Having no choice, Laviss followed Jaden and Blair to the Slifer Dorms. As they neared the Dorm, Jaden ran off to his room saying that he wanted to get something; leaving Laviss alone with Blair on the coast.

The Ra looked at the girl next to her and then at the setting sun. "So… "

"You know, I rather not talk about anything right now. Not without Jaden at least." said Blair as she took off her cap. The small girl had long blue hair that reached her waist. She took out a long yellow ribbon out of her pocket and tied it to her hair. The little girl then stuffed her loose ponytail in her cap, making it look like she was a boy again.

"I'm Blair Flannigan." Blair introduced herself "What's your name?"

"I'm Laviss, but sometimes I'm called Lavs… thanks to Jaden." the Ra answered

Blair looked at Laviss questionably "What about your last name? You DO have one… right?"

"I do, but I rather not say." said Laviss as she the sun finally set and the sky had darken

"Why?"

"Why are you trying to hide the fact that you're a girl?" said Laviss and looked at a silent Blair "My point exactly."

No sooner did Jaden came back to them; this time with a blue backpack in his hands. "Hey guys, sorry if I took long." said Jaden as he reached them

"No problem. Now Blair, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Laviss

"You guys… the fact that I'm a girl has to stay a secret." said Blair

"But what for Blair?" asked Jaden the little girl "Look, I don't want to blow your cover. But if I'm going to keep a secret I think I should at least know why it is one."

"NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHY! NOBODY DOES! YOU GOT THAT!" yelled Blair at both the Ra and Slifer

Laviss nodded understanding the girl's predicament. Jaden, on the other hand, bent down and opened the backpack that he had "Fine, but if your not going to tell me. Then you're at lest going to duel me." said Jaden as he pulled out a duel disk

"Duel you? How will that solve anything?" said a puzzled Blair

"Cus in a duel, the truth always comes out." answered Jaden

'_Jaden…_' Laviss widen her eyes as she saw the Slifer putting on a duel disk

"Fine! But if I win, you keep quiet without me having to explain myself." said Blair as she took one of the duel disks in Jaden's hand

"Hey alright, but this duel will tell me all I need to know." he said as he started walking away

Laviss followed Jaden as he separated himself from Blair; making enough space for them to duel. Going behind the Slifer, she looked up and saw a couple of people looking down at them.

'_Guess we have a small audience. Too bad I can't hear what they're saying.' _thought Laviss as both duelist activated the duel disk

"DUEL!" they both yelled

"Alright get ready..." said Blair as she began first "to fall in love. I summon Maiden in Love (400) in attack mode.

'_Did she HAVE to have a card name maiden' _Laviss' eyes twitched_ 'I can't stand that word!'_

"If that's it, then it's my turn." said Jaden as he drew "So many choices. But I think I'll go with this one, Elemental Hero Avian (1000); attack with quill cascade!" Avian attacked Blair, making her life points go down to 3400. But Maiden in Love was still on the field.

"You may have broken her heart, but she still lives to love another day. See, as long as she stays in attack mode her special ability keeps her from being destroyed." explained Blair

But soon enough the three of them were surrounded in a field of flowers and bubbles. Winged Kuriboh soon appeared next to Jaden and pointed to something that didn't make sense: Avian kneeling next to Maiden of Love.

"W-what's going on?" asked Jaden as he saw the two

"I don't know Jaden, but it's too weird for words." Laviss commented

Turning around Jaden looked at Laviss "You can see them! Avian and Maiden in Love!" Laviss nodded her head "Then can you see Winged-"

"Yes I can see him as well." interrupted Laviss as she looked towards the dueling monsters

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Avian as he held out a hand towards the female monster

"Maybe… maybe not." said Maiden of Love as she looked at the ground sadly. Avian blushed at the Lolita looking girl.

"WHAT!" screamed Jaden "Come on Avian, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in attack mode, not in love!" Laviss shook her head as Jaden still couldn't believe at what he was seeing "My monster's head over heels…could it get any worse!"

"Actually it can. Maiden in Love has another special ability. Any monster that attacks her gets a Maiden Counter." Blair said as her monster shot a heart at Avian. The pink heart popped as it neared the monster's face, but it soon reappeared on his chest; beating as if it was a real heart.

"What's a Maiden Counter?" asked Jaden and turned to Laviss who shrugged

"You'll find out." said Blair as she drew "I attach the equip spell card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden and I'll have her attack."

Maiden in Love smiled sweetly as she ran slowly towards the winged creature "Avian, come here! I wanna give you a great big hug." But as soon as she reached him, Avian sidestepped; making Maiden in Love fall to the ground face first. The monster got on her knees and stared up at Avian with an innocent face "Why did you do that?" she said and started to shed crocodile tears "You're so mean!"

Laviss scoffed at Maiden's fake acting "Please, there's not way he'll fall for that."

But she was proven wrong as Avian knelt down next to her "My lady, please accept my apology."

Maiden in Love stopped her tears and smiled greatly at Avian "Ok." she said and kissed her middle and forefinger. From that another pink heart came out, hitting Avian on his cheek

"Give me a break." said Jaden

"You're telling me. This has got to be the sappiest thing I have ever seen." said Laviss as she put her face in her hands "It makes me wanna puke."

"Now how about doing me a little favor Avian." said Maiden as she was helped up by the winged Elemental Hero

"Anything!" he cried

"Good. See him." said Maiden as she pointed to Jaden "Take him down."

"Done." said Avian and he soon started to attack Jaden

"AVIAN ARE YOU NUTS!" said Jaden through the gust of wind that was blowing towards him and Laviss "COME ON! SNAP OUT OF IT! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S TOTALLY USING YOU!"

Avian then stopped and landed next to Maiden in Love "Sorry Jaden but when Maiden takes damage from a monster that's been pecked with a Maiden Counter, the equip spell Cupid's Kiss automatically activates. And that lets me to take control of your monster. Sure it costs me some life points, but its about to cost you a lot more." said Blair as her life points went down to 2800 while Jaden had 3000 "Well now that I've taken control of your only monster, I think I'll just play a face down card and end my turn."

"Man Avian's fallen in love and I'm fallen behind." said Jaden as he drew. He looked at his card and then at Avian, who was on Blair's side of the field. Making up his mind, Jaden placed his card down "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600). Hate to do it Avian, but you're either with me or against. Sparkman attack Avian with static shock wave!"

"Don't think so, I use Defense Maiden." said Blair as Maiden in Love stepped in front of Avian, taking the hit instead "It redirects Sparkman's attack so that Maiden in Love gets hit instead of Avian and you know what that means." she taunted as her life points went to 1600

Soon all of them returned to the field of bubbles and flowers.

Avian knelt down next to a crying Maiden and soon glared down at his companion in anger "Sparkman! You dare strike a defenseless Maiden! For shame Sparkman! FOR SHAME!"

Sparkman grab his head as Avian reprimand him. He shook his head as he suddenly realized his mistake "Y-You're right, I'm so sorry. I'd beg your forgiveness my Maiden. I-I'll do anything, ANYTHING!"

Maiden stopped her crying and looked at the warrior "Anything? Well… nothing comes to mind now. But I'm sure I'll think of something later." she said and winked at Sparkman

"Simply say the word, my darling." said Sparkman as a heart appeared on his chest, just like with Avian.

Laviss could only twitch as Jaden groan at his monster's actions.

"Alright, it's my turn!" said Blair as she drew "And I activate the equip spell card Happy Marriage. Now Maiden gains as many attack points as Avian has, that is if Avian says I do of course."

Shortly Maiden in Love was dressed in a white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked at the winged monster with a sweet smiled, to which Avian couldn't say no to. "It would be my honor." he said as Maiden's attack points went up to 1400

"Now let's have her pay a visit to Sparkman!" said Blair as Maiden in Love did the same thing she did when she attacked Avian. Blair's life points went down to 1400 as Maiden fell to the floor

"Sparkman how could you do that!" cried Maiden "You said you'd do anything for me."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Command me my love." said Sparkman

"OH COME ON!" screamed Laviss as Jaden was in a state of shock

"Alright." said Maiden

"What is your wish?" asked Sparkman

"I wish that you beat up that mean boy over there." said Maiden as she pointed toward Jaden

"With pleasure." said Sparkman as he attacked his owner

"Well don't just stand there hubby." said Maiden as he looked at Avian

"Of course not my dear." he said as he too attacked Jaden

After the attack, Blair took off her cap and ribbon, regaining her look as a girl again "Sorry but you'll never be able to beat me Jaden. I'm dueling for love." she said with pride

Laviss shook her head as she heard Blair and saw that Jaden was down to 400 life points. "Come on Jay, think! Can't you do something! You've already lost two of your monsters, both who are guys."

Jaden looked at Laviss then at Winged Kuriboh, who was squeaking in agreement with her "Guess you guys have a point. It wasn't smart playing two guys against Maiden in Love. But what's done is done… not much I can do about it now." said Jaden as he drew. "Or is there? Course it's so obvious! If I'm going to take on that Maiden in Love I need a woman's touch and I have just the one. I summon Burstinatrix (1200) in attack mode. Now its time to set those saps straight Burstinatrix!"

And once Burstinatrix appeared on the field, Sparkman and Avian looked shocked "B-Burstinatrix!" said both Elemental Heroes

"Uh… I-I know this looks bad, b-but..." stuttered Avian

"Save it!" snapped Burstinatrix "You two are pathetic! But your honeymoon is about to be over."

"We're in for it now." said Sparkman nervously as Maiden in Love looked at both heroes, confused

"Go Burstinatrix!" cheered Laviss

"Yeah, now let's get our monsters back." said Jaden as he took out a card "I activate Burst Return. When Burstinatrix is out, this card lets me bring back all other Elemental Heroes to my hand. Trust me; you guys will thank me for it." After Jaden said that, both hearts on Avian and Sparkman popped.

"What was I thinking! I didn't want to get married!" said Avian as he grabbed his head

"Oh boy… Sparkwoman's never going to forgive me." said Sparkman as he too grabbed his head

"GUY PACT! This didn't happened ok!" they both said as Maiden in Love was still confused

"How about you guys get over here right now? Or I'll tell THE ENTIRE DECK ABOUT THIS!" screamed Burstinatrix as both of the male heroes came back to Jaden's side of the field

"Alright, and now that I have my heroes back it's time for a little payback. I play Polymerization and fused together Burstinatrix and Avian to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100)! ATTACK INFERNO RAGE!" said Jaden as Maiden in Love was destroyed and Blair's life points went to 0.

Laviss then saw that their little audience from above had now come down to where they were.

"And that's game." said Jaden as he did his pose "Thanks for the sweet duel Blair, that was fun."

Blair lowered her head and sighed "Guess I have to tell you my secret now." she gloomed

"Nah, I learned more than enough." said Jaden as he stopped her "And I think our spectators learn a few things as well."

Blair turned her head nervously as she saw Chumley, Syrus, Alexis, and Zane behind her.

"Sure did." said Alexis as she looked at the Obelisk next to her "Love is on her mind Zane." she replied to the confused look Zane gave her

"Z-Zane." said Blair as she blushed at the older student presence "Well then… I guess you know. I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room, not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I've met you."

Zane nodded his head at what she was talking about "At Nationals."

"Yeah, that's right! We met right after you won the Championship match. It was then that I made a pledge. That I would do anything to be with you." said Blair as Jaden and Laviss made their way to the group "I remembered you saying that if I trained really, really hard I can get into Duel Academy, just like you. So I did. And now that I'm here… we can get married!"

Zane took several steps back as Blair said married. Seeing Zane's actions, Laviss smiled softly and turned to the little girl "Um… Blair I don't think-" but she quickly cut off by Jaden laughing

"Hahahaha! Get married… that's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria. Dr. Crowler can give you away." But he was soon knocked to the ground by a fist

"That's not funny Jaden." said a twitching Laviss "That just plain weird."

"But… I'm not joking." said a humorless Blair

"Blair sweetie, love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into somebody's heart." said Alexis as he walked up in front of her

"She's right. Just looked what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears." added Laviss as she too did what Alexis did

"You can't use spells or disguises to find your soul mate Blair. You have to be honest enough for them." finished Alexis

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU GUYS JUST WANT ZANE FOR YOURSELVES! YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!" yelled an angry Blair

Laviss ignored her little comment while Alexis sweatdropped "Uh… Zane a little help, please."

"Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections…" Blair quickly pushed Alexis and Laviss out of the way and stood in front of Zane with eagerness "I can't accept them." Blair's cheer faded "There a few things which I'm passionate about. But you're not one of them."

"W-what…" stuttered Blair as she watched Zane take out something out of his pocket

"I'm sorry… but its time for you to go home." said Zane as he handed her a brown hair clip with a bunny carve on it. Hearing the Obelisk's words, Blair bowed her head, tears surround her brown eyes.

"Wait. Why does she have to go home?" said Jaden as he looked at a tearful Blair "Cus you say so? Hello! She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one too."

"Jaden, she has to go home." stern Zane

The Slifer looked at Zane for a minute but then he realized something "Oh… I see what you're doing here Zane. You're pushing her out because she's a good student." Jaden laughed "Because she might dethrone you."

Zane ignored Jaden's laughter and Alexis', who joined in. "She has to go home because she's in fifth grade." he explained

Laviss laughed at Jaden's expression, which was him turning white as a sheet. She laughed so hard that she was hanged onto Zane, who didn't do a thing to remove her. He only looked at the Ra laughing to her hearts content.

"SAY WHAT!" reacted Jaden as he was remove from his state of shock

"IN FIFTH GRADE!" yelled Chumley and Syrus

"So then... you're saying… THAT I ALMOST GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL WHO'S ONLY 8 YEARS OLD!" cried Jaden, who fell to his knees

Blair stuck her tongue out and teased the Slifer "8 ½ if it makes you feel any better."

Jaden then fell flat on the ground and laughed "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! THAT'S WHY DUELING'S SO GREAT! IF YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO DRAW, YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO WIN!" said Jaden and continued laughing

"Jaden…" said Alexis as sweatdropped. Looking away from the laughing Slifer, she glanced over the Ra and Obelisk and was a bit surprised. Laviss was still laughing on the Zane's shoulder while he held onto the Ra, so she wouldn't fall. At the same time, the corner of Zane's mouth twitched as he stared at her.

Alexis smile slyly as she saw the two _'I wonder what are the few things Zane's passionate about… though…' _the girl soon turned away from the two as her eyes settled on the ocean _'I hope things don't turn out for the worse.'_

_

* * *

_

The very next morning, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, and Laviss stood on the docks. In front of them was a big white boat, filled with several people waiting to be departed from Duel Academy Island. But the gang was there for only one person, who was on the ship to Domino City. Last night, Blair decided to take Zane's advice about going home, with a little persuasion of course.

Jaden and the guys waved back as the boat began to leave the docks. Laviss and Alexis just smiled at her. Zane, on the other hand, just stood there with his arm crossed, emotionless as ever.

"GOOD BYE!" yelled Blair as the boat started to leave "I'LL BE BACK JUST AS SOON AS I FINISH GRADE SCHOOL… A-AND MIDDLE SCHOOL TOO! BUT I'LL BE BACK YOU GUYS!"

"Hear that Zane." Jaden said as he turned to the Obelisk behind him

"Oh please. I'll be long gone by the time she gets here." said Zane

"That's true. I guess Blair's crush ends right here." said Jaden

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Laviss as Jaden looked at her with a questioningly look.

On cue, Blair smiled sweetly at them and cried out her loudest to the Slifer. "GOOD BYE JADEN! MY SWEET PRINCE! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled and waved at the disbelief brunet

"WHAT?" yelled Jaden "W-Wait she's suppose to like Zane!"

"Oh, she likes Zane, alright." said Laviss as she giggled

"But apparently she LOVES you." added Alexis

"Good luck." said Zane and started to leave with Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley at his heel

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON! WRITE TO ME EVERYDAY! I LOVE YOU JADEN, SWEETIE!" Blair yelled as her boat started to disappear in the horizon

"Ugh… I wish they made cards to counter this." said Jaden sadly as he waved back weakly

"Cheer up Jay. Besides she won't be back anytime soon. So you'll have plenty of time left before the real torture starts." said Laviss as she smiled

"Yeah… right." said Jaden as he had tears running down his face.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	19. Day of Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 19 - Day of Torture

"I'm dead; I'm dead, dead, dead… I'm so dead."

Laviss wished she could just disappear from the Earth right now. That way everything would be alright. Nothing bad will happen. The red head waited a few seconds for something to occur. But nothing did. She was still in her room. Laviss griped the pillow above her and groan loudly. Sonic Shooter could only look at his mistress weirdly. He couldn't help but wonder what Laviss was groaning about?

The duel spirit didn't know what was wrong. One minute the red head was up and smiling, but once she picked up her P.D.A. she became quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet for Laviss' usual behavior if you asked him. But after the unusual silence, she stared out her window for a good hour or so. The next thing he knew, she had her pillow over her while chanting 'I'm dead' over and over again.

And that was two hours ago.

Shooter shook his head and neared the girl "Laviss."

She ignored the monster "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…"

"Laviss!"

"Dead, dead, I'm dead, I'm dead-"

"LAVISS!

"I'm dead… WHAT!" cried the Ra as she pulled the pillow away from her face. "Can't you see I'm having a crisis here!"

Shooter was more than surprised that she screamed at him. The Ra was always be nice, maybe joke around the fact that he wasn't smart and threatened to burn and shred his card up, but never had she screamed at him before. The winged creature looked at her with concern "What's wrong Laviss?"

Laviss groaned again and slapped the pillow over her face "I'm dead!"

He sighed. That wasn't the answer he was quite looking for. Though Shooter tried again "What's wrong Laviss? And DON'T answer with I'm dead."

The red head lowered the pillow slightly; showing only her lilac eyes. Those eyes then narrowed down as she got up from her bed, pillow and all. Laviss moved over to the window and closed the curtains tightly. She then went to the door and opened it. Checking outside the hallway, she noticing no one around so she closed the door with the lock on.

"Why-" but Shooter didn't get to finished

Laviss shushed him with her finger raised as she looked around her room. The girl searched every inch of her room; even under her bed, as if she thought someone had bugged her room. Once she finished rummaging around the room, Laviss sat back on her bed and clutched her pillow tightly.

Shooter came at her cautiously "Laviss?"

The red head looked up at the monster. Her eyes were filled with sadness. But it wasn't just her eyes, her whole face was sad. Shooter never saw Laviss sad before. It really worried him that something was truly hurting the red head he loved. But before Shooter could ask, Laviss spoke.

"I'm so dead." she whispered

The duel spirit floated in front of her and asked "Why?"

Laviss looked down at her pillow and then at the window and back at the monster. She hesitated a moment before letting out small sigh. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Shooter backed off a bit "Tomorrow?" Laviss nodded. "Do you have a field test?" Laviss shook her head "Um… a big examination?" she shook her head again "The school's banding candy forever?"

The red head widen her eyes as she heard him "I said I'm dead, not I'm leaving the school… and how can you say that!"

"Then I'm guessing that's a no." he said as she gave him a look. Shooter thought for a minute. What could cause Laviss to be sad and scared at the same time? Besides candy being banned from the school, of course, but that a different story. After five minutes of thinking Shooter gave up "I really don't have a clue. Can you tell me?"

Laviss soften her eyes and looked down "Tomorrow's Friday."

"And?"

She gripped her pillow hard "It's Valentines Day-"

"That's it! That's why you've been saying I'm dead for over two hours!" Shooter cried as he couldn't believe her. The girl he was worrying over was scared of a silly little holiday.

Laviss shook her head "That's not it."

"Then what! What are you worried about! That some guy isn't going to give you anything! That you won't have a Valentine tomorrow? Look, you don't need some ugly, creep to give you a box of chocolates. You have me! So I don't see why you're so worried about. You have nothing to be-" Shooter stopped as he heard Laviss mumble something. The duel spirit watched the Ra buried her head in her pillow. Anyone with an average hearing wouldn't have caught what she said. But Shooter's enhanced hearing let him hear exactly what she had said. However, he didn't know why she would be as worried about something like that.

'_It's not like it's a bad thing? Is it? People are usually happy and excited when that comes… right?'_ Shooter looked down at Laviss facing the desk while clutching the pillow in her arms tightly.

* * *

Valentines Day

The one day where couples everywhere become even more lovey dovey with each other. The day where one would confess and show their feelings to their crush and hope they accept their feelings. It's also the dreaded day for singles who have no one to share the holiday with.

Laviss anxiously looked at the clock in Professor Banner's class. Because of the holiday, classes were cut short and this was her last class for today.

'_Come on… ring!' _Laviss took another look at the clock before its hand moved a minute more _'Great… I never knew this clock was so damn slow!'_ She turned her attention back at her paper, hoping that time would go by faster. She was already done with her work but she felt that she didn't do her best on it. Actually, she knew very well that she didn't do her best. But this wasn't the only class. She couldn't concentrate on any of her work, she was just too distracted.

"Laviss."

The red head jumped at the sound of her name. She turned her head slightly and saw Bastion looking concerned "H-Huh?"

"Are you alright? You seem… off." he said worriedly

"N-No, I'm fine. I'm just… I'm just tired, that's all." Laviss said with a weak smile

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah." she said and turned back to look at the clock again

Bastion obviously didn't believe her. The red head wasn't herself today. In each class he had with her, she kept looking at the clock every five seconds. She usually never worries about the time. Her performance in class wasn't so great either. She kept staring off into space, whenever she wasn't looking at the clock. That got her into trouble several times with the Professors, especially Crowler. But thankfully she didn't get detention for it. Something was up.

'_Maybe it's the fact that it's Valentines Day.'_ Bastion wasn't oblivious to the holiday. He'd seen people hand out chocolates and other gifts to each other, making it obvious that the holiday had come. Bastion looked down at his hands on the desk '_Why is she nervous about a holiday?'_ It didn't make sense to him. He took another glance at the girl and watched as she nervously fiddled with her pen. Laviss' eyes flickered back to the clock once again '_Maybe_… _she's nervous about meeting someone…' _Bastion thought about it. It did make some sense _'__But is that someone… her valentine?'_

Bastion felt his chest tighten. Inwardly groan at the slight pain. He tried shaking it off. It was nothing to be concerned about. He didn't have a right to pry into Laviss' life… much less her love life. But it hurt him, for some reason, to think that she has a valentine. The Ra turned his head away. '_I shouldn't jump to conclusion without any proof. That's just plain idiotic of me to do.'_ Bastion sighed. He would just have to ask her about it and hope that she would tell him the complete truth.

Laviss watched at the clock ticked away to the end _'Come on… come on…'  
_

Her prayers were soon answered when the clock strike 12. As the bell rang, Laviss quickly gathered her things and hurried towards Banner. She handed in her paper and ran straight to the exit.

When Laviss was near him, Bastion took the courage to open his mouth "Lav-" but that was all he said as she rushed passed him and left the classroom.

"Wonder why Lavs is in such a hurry." said Jaden as he came up to Bastion

"Yeah. Usually she waits and walks back with you, right Bastion?" said Syrus

"That she does." Bastion said sadly "It's just… well she said she was tired but…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. He never saw Laviss act in such a way that made him feel… depressed.

"Well, forgetting about Lavs. Did any of you guys get any chocolates this morning?" said Jaden as the three of them exited the classroom

"No." Syrus said sadly

"Well I did." Jaden said proudly and held out a red heart-shaped box wrapped with a white bow as proof.

"WHAT! How did you get one!" cried Syrus in disbelief "I was with you this whole time! How did I not see you get one?"

Jaden shrugged "I don't know."

"From whom!" he asked hysterically

"Alexis." he answered plainly

"ALEXIS! HOW!" again Jaden shrugged his shoulders. Tears came down from Syrus' eyes and complain about not even getting a card from anyone. After his whining he turned to the Ra and asked "What about you Bastion?" The Ra shook his head. At this, Syrus was surprised "Really!"

"Yes, why is it such a surprise to you?" he asked

"No reason. I'd just thought you might have gotten one…" Syrus trailed off as he watched a girl giving a box of chocolate to an Obelisk guy. His tears came back as the event reminded him of his loneliness.

Jaden patted his friend's back "Don't worry Sy. I'm sure you'll get one; we do have the rest of the day. You're bound to have one by then." he reassured

"Yeah right." said Sy sadly

Bastion shook his head at the Slifer's drama. His thoughts then went back to Laviss and her anxiousness. The Ra gripped the front of his yellow blazer. His chest tightened again as he thought about the possibility of her meeting her so call valentine. _'Why does it hurt so much thinking about that! It shouldn't…'_

_

* * *

_Laviss quickly ran past several people. She stumbled a bit here and there but it wasn't enough to stop her.

'_Just run to the room. That's it. Don't stop for anything or any-'_

"HEY LAVS! WAIT UP!"

The red head groaned and slowed down. Behind her was Alexis with several small boxes in her arms. "Hey… Lex." Laviss said weakly as the Obelisk nodded her way "Listen, I gotta be somewhere so-"

"Are you heading back to your room?" she asked

The Ra breathed in frustratingly. She was so close to her dorm but she had to be stopped by the Obelisk. She nodded, hoping she her little chat with Alexis wouldn't take long "Y-Yeah…"

"I'll walk with you." Alexis said quickly and went ahead of the Ra

Laviss mentally groaned "Why me?" she mumbled as she followed Alexis

But before the two girls got anywhere, an Obelisk boy came up to them. He quickly shoved Alexis a box of chocolates and ran off.

Alexis only sighed and rearranged the boxes that she had "I was hoping that I wouldn't get anymore."

"How many times has this happened?" Laviss asked as they heading to her Dorm again

"I don't know. I lost count after 15. But if they stay at least a few seconds, I would usually give them back their gifts. You DON'T want to know how much space is taken up because of all these gifts."

"Wait! There's more in your room!

Alexis nodded "It's almost filling up my whole room. If I keep getting gifts like this, I think I'll be bunking in with Mindy or Jasmine tonight."

"I pity you." Laviss said as she looked around her. "But not as much as I pity Zane right now. I wonder if he's hiding in his room or somewhere in the island from his fangirls."

"Yeah." Alexis said as she saw Laviss looking around her once more "Are you expecting someone?"

"Huh… oh no. I'm just seeing if I saw something." Laviss mumbled off

The Obelisk knew that she was lying. She narrowed her brown eyes as she walked along side the Ra. _'Wonder why she's so jumpy.'_

_

* * *

_Zane took a deep breathe before he peeked around the tree he was hiding behind. He cursed the world as ran from that tree to another. He heard a couple of footsteps and quickly made himself invisible.

"Where's Zane? Have you found him?" said a voice

"No! So far, no one has seen him since class. Where could he be!" cried another voice

The Obelisk mental cheered as his plan was working. He knew today he would be bombarded with gifts that he did not want. As such, he couldn't avoid the gifts that were given to him during class. But once the bell rang, he bolted out of his last class and started hiding in the most unthinkable places where his fangirls would never look.

Zane strained his hearing and heard the two girls walk away. He let out a small sigh and warily came out from his hideout. Looking around, he didn't see anyone suspicious of being a fangirl. There were only two Obelisk exchanging gifts. He swiftly started running towards the thick forest. But he didn't get far as heard more voices.

He stopped and tried to hear if they were fangirls or not. But luck wasn't on his side as the only thing he heard were muffle sounds. Zane mentally groaned. He had to decide if it was worth risking his being to check. So far, not checking was winning.

'_But what if it's someone who can help me? Up till now, I haven't been ambushed by any of my fangirls.'_

The teal haired boy growled. Why did they have to invent a holiday where there's nothing but pure torture for him? No. Why did they invent Valentines Day point! He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere, so he might as well risk it. After all, what's the worst that can happen… besides getting chased by rabid screaming girls who claim to be his future lover.

Zane bit his lip and slowly moved his head out from behind the tree. He sighed as he saw the two duelists that were talking. The Obelisk quickly checked to see anyone one around. For the moment he saw no one, so he called out the two girls.

"Laviss! Alexis!" he hissed

Both the red head and blonde looked at who was calling their names. Laviss spotted Zane hiding behind a tree. She would've laughed her butt off at the poor Obelisk had it been for the several Obelisk girls coming their way. The Ra nudged Alexis in the elbow when the group came by.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW WHERE ZANE IS!" one of the girls cried

Laviss glanced at the tree behind her before she moved Alexis and herself in front of the fangirls; blocking their view of Zane. "No. Did you checked the lighthouse?" she suggested

"Duh! That's where we began our search!" cried another girl

"Well that's where I saw him last time." Laviss as she turned to the blonde next to her "Right Lex."

Alexis looked at Laviss before she went along with her guise " Oh yeah! He said he was going to stay there for a while. That was around… how long would say Lavs?"

"Hmm…" the red head put a finger to her chin in thought "I would say five minutes ago, more or less."

"REALLY! NO LIE!" they cried. Laviss and Alexis shook their heads "COME ON GIRLS! WE GOTTA GO BEFORE ANYONE ELSE REACHES HIM!"

It wasn't long before the small mob of fangirls left the two. Laviss turned around and smiled at the Obelisk behind her. "You can come out now. They're gone." Zane ran a hand through his hair as he came out. He gave them a thankful look. "How long?" she asked

"Since this morning." he said miserably

"At least they're not stalking you right now."

"Yeah right." he said as he crossed his arms

"Why don't you hide in your room, Zane?" Alexis asked

Zane looked at his fellow Obelisk like she was crazy "And have someone rat me out that I'm there."

"Good point."

Laviss looked around the forest again before she looked at the two Obelisks "Hey you guys… not that I mind you being with me, but… I gotta go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Alexis "It's not like you have fanboys of your own." she said and looked at the Ra suspiciously "Or DO you?"

"No! And thank Ra that I don't." Laviss said as she fiddled with her green bandana "It's just… I don't want to be outside, especially today of all days."

"Why?" Zane asked

But before Zane could get answer from Laviss, Alexis interrupted "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't we go over your Dorm Lavs? That way you won't be alone and we can hide out from our mobs, particularly Zane."

The red head look at the two hesitantly._  
_

"Well, that is if you want." Alexis added as she saw Laviss' face

Laviss sighed and shook her head "No… i-its fine. Let's just go."

The Obelisk smiled greatly whilst Zane sighed in relief. At least he won't have to be hiding in the dumpsters like he planed. _'Thank God!'_

_

* * *

_

Luckily they made it to Laviss' room without any fangirls, or boys chasing them with gifts for Zane and Alexis. Though they did have a few close calls, but all was well when they entered the red head's room.

Laviss closed the door behind her after Zane and Alexis had entered. "I know it's not much but it'll do."

"Don't worry. Besides we only need to be here for a while." Alexis said as she sat on her bed while Zane took the chair near her desk.

"Right, well…" but as Laviss spoke she saw someone that she hope wouldn't come out now _'Shooter!'_

'_Hey!'_ Shooter said as he flew in front of her.

Laviss looked from the monster to her guests. _'Shooter, go back, now!'_

'_Why? It's not like they can see me… can they?'_

"Laviss are you alright?" Alexis asked as she saw the Ra turn a bit pale

"U-Uh… yeah I'm fine. I… I just realized… you haven't had any lunch yet? Right?" Laviss asked nervously "I can go to the kitchen and get something for you guys."

"That's a great idea." Alexis said as she stood up "I'll go with you."

Laviss nodded "Ok… um… Zane. It's best if you stay here. You may not know it, but there are some people here who-"

"I understand." Zane said with his arms crossed

"Ok! We'll be back." Alexis said as she dragged the Ra with her.

'_Shooter, come with us.' _Laviss ordered the monster

'_Why?' _the monster said stubbornly_ 'What if he-'_

'_Now!'_

'_Alright, alright… Miss Bossy.'_ Shooter said as he lamely floated to the two girls; leaving the Obelisk alone in the room

* * *

Bastion sighed. The Slifer Duo had finally left him in piece. He was displeased that he spent the whole day walking around doing nothing productive but watching couples giving out gifts. He was glad the Jaden decided to stop their wandering as Syrus was getting too depressed seeing couples all around. He was with them for a little while, going to the Slifer Dorm but not before almost getting trampled by a group of fangirls heading towards the lighthouse. After that fiasco, Bastion thought it was best to head back to his room.

The Ra placed a hand to his head in thought. '_I could visit Laviss. And ask her why she's been anxious today.' _The Ra looked down at his front blazer _'And maybe get rid of this pain that's been bothering me.'_

With that in mind Bastion entered the Ra Dorm and headed straight to Laviss' room.

* * *

After the girls left, Zane stood up and took a good look at the Laviss' bedroom. It was the first time he's ever been in the Ra Dormitories. It wasn't as lavish as his room but it wasn't poorly furnished. In his mind, it fitted Laviss' perfectly.

The Obelisk went back to the chair but before he did anything else, he spotted something from the corner of his eyes. One of the drawers of the desk was opened slightly. Curiosity filled Zane. His hand reached out to open the compartment even more, when he stopped. _'What am I doing?'_ Zane glanced at the mysterious compartment which held who knows what inside. The teal haired boy shook his head. He knew better than to snoop around in some else's business. But the drawer was tempting him.

Zane shut his eyes. His mind had no control over his hands. The Obelisk opened the drawer and reopen his eyes. Inside laid a black book bounded by a white ribbon. He picked it up with care and thought what it might be. 'A _Diary? A Journal of some sort?'_ Turning in over, he saw the words Photo Album in gold cursive. That made Zane even more curious.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. This was going beyond his morals. Everyone had their right of privacy. But Zane couldn't help opening the front cover. The Obelisk smile lovingly as he stared at the photo on the first page. It was Laviss, around 8 or so, in a frilly purple dress with a large white bow tying around her midsection, white stockings, and a pair of white formal shoes. The small red head was hiding her face behind someone's legs. The person wore a dark blue prime suit. Zane assumed it was her father, but he wasn't sure since the picture only captured Laviss and half of the man's being. Leaving his face a mystery.

As Zane turned the page to see the other pictures, he heard slight movement from outside the door. The duelists sweated with fear of being caught. Zane quickly closed the photo album and placed it back like he first found it. Just as he closed the drawer, the door opened.

"Laviss, I came to see… Zane!"

The teal haired boy turned the chair around and saw Bastion walk in. The Ra was beyond surprised. He wondered what the Obelisk third year was doing in HIS best friend's room… the room of a GIRL.

"W-what are you doing here, Zane?" he asked as he closed the door behind him

"I could ask you the same thing." Zane said calmly. He thanked his luck that it wasn't Laviss who came in. But that didn't throw his suspicion as to why the Ra would casually enter Laviss room. "Usually one would knock before entering a room."

"I… Laviss told me it wasn't necessary for me knock. I can just walk in." he explained

"Really?" Zane said, raising a brow "What if she was undressing?"

Bastion blushed. The boy shook his head that was starting to develop an image of Laviss taking her clothes off. "I-I… L-Laviss would never undress out here. S-she would do that in the bathroom."

"Hm… well why are you here?" Zane asked suspiciously; thinking he might rat him out. He couldn't be careful, even if he is friends with Laviss

"Well… I-"

But before Bastion could get anything out, the door opened once more.

"Hey Zane, I didn't know what you'd like so I… Bastion?" Laviss looked surprised to see her friend inside with the Obelisk. "H-hey. What's going on?"

"That's what I like to know." said Bastion as he looked at her and the plate of sandwiches in her arm

"Oh… well… Zane-" but before she could even speak a loud ringing sound was heard, coming behind Zane

Laviss groaned. She placed the plate of food on the desk and opened the last drawer on the right. Putting her hand inside, she took out a silver cell phone. The phone continued ringing as she stared at the small device

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Zane as he saw her still staring at her phone

The red head smiled weakly "I would, but I don't want to."

"Why?" asked Bastion

Laviss groaned again and looked back at her phone. She timidly opened her mobile and pressed the talk button, but what she didnt expect was a loud cry on the other line.

"LAVISS!" cried out a voice. Laviss yelped in fright from the loud voice and accidentally pressed the speaker button before dropping the phone on the floor. "LAVISS!" The Ra hurriedly picked up the phone but Zane got to it first. "LAVISS! ARE YOU THERE!"

The Ra looked at the Obelisk, who held the phone away from them as the voice kept on screaming. "Yeah I'm here! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM! YOU'RE ON SPEAKER AND THE PEOPLE AROUND ME CAN HEAR YOU!"

The two males cringed at the tone of her voice.

"So you're not alone…" Laviss didn't like the sound of the voice "OI, PEOPLE WITH LAVISS! GET THE PHONE AWAY FROM HER!"

Her lilac eyes widen as she looked at Zane. She hurriedly reached over to the Obelisk, but it that was pointless. Zane was one step ahead of her and threw the phone over to Bastion as soon as she came near him. He then grabbed her and blocked any chances of her going after Bastion.

"Zane! Let go of me! Bastion, give me back my phone!"

"GOOD JOB! Keep her like that!" said the voice

Laviss moaned as Zane held her abdomen tightly. "Guuuys." she whined

"So whose there with you, Laviss?" asked the voice

Laviss shook her head at Bastion "Don't tell him any-"

"This is Bastion Misawa, one of Laviss' friends." Laviss dropped her head as the Ra answered

"Who else?"

"Zane Truesdale." Zane said as he struggled with Laviss in his arms

"Anyone else?"

"No, we're the only ones here." answered Bastion

"Oh… you two… are… guys." the voice said slowly

"Yes. Why are you surprised?" asked Bastion as he glanced at the Ra in Zane's arms

"Well, there are a few reasons to be surprise. But I'm not going to go into it." said the voice "So Laviss, that is if you're not tuning me out, how's it going?"

Laviss glared at the phone with pure hatred "Why did you call?"

"That hurts Laviss, that really does." the girl just wanted to kill the phone right now "By the way, do you two know who I am?"

"Not really." said Zane

"REALLY!" exclaimed the voice "Laviss are you that ashamed of me. To not even mention me to your friends."

Laviss got ticked off "I didn't mention you because you were never brought up in conversation."

"Hm… well guess then I'll have to introduce myself."

Laviss' eyes widen again "NO KIBA! SHUT UP!"

"You just have to ruin my fun, don't ya?" Kiba whined "Well anyways, I'm one of Laviss' brothers."

"One of Laviss' brother?" said Zane

"Don't tell me you haven't even said one word about us!" Kiba cried

Laviss grumbled and crossed her arms "I have two older brothers. Kiba is one of them… and he usually isn't this psychotic."

"I RESENT THAT!"

The red head sighed and stared at Zane "Can you let me go? I'm not really comfortable being on your lap like this." The red head was actually embarrassed being held by the Obelisk. She had one leg underneath her, which was on Zane's lap, while the other one was slanted. All while Zane held her tightly around her waist.

"No!" cried Kiba "Zane was it? Don't let her go!"

"Why did you even call!" yelled Laviss

The room stood quiet as Kiba didn't say a word. It wasn't until he broke the silence "Did you forget already?"

Laviss let out a huge sigh "No… but you didn't have to call."

"What? Did you want me to come over like last-"

"NO!"

Both Bastion and Zane stood quiet as the siblings argued back and forth. Truth was they were already lost as they started arguing something else… about a duck of some sort.

"I'm telling you! It was your fault that he found out!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO OPEN THE DOOR AND IT LET IT FLY RIGHT IN HIS FACE!"

Zane quickly gave a fake cough, signaling Laviss to stop. She looked at Zane with a blush with embarrassment. "We'll finish this later Kiba." she mumbled

"Fine! Anyways I gotta go, oh and before I forget… HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVISS!"

After that the line went dead.

* * *

Kiba grinned as he turned of his phone "See! Told ya she was fine." he said as he looked up to see the backside of a black chair. "And it looks like she's having fun."

"Hm…" said the man in the chair

Kiba looked at the ground and then back to the man sitting in the chair. His face softened as he put his phone away "Look, how about this year-"

"No. She needs protection… she does every year." said the man

Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Maybe it's different this time."

"I don't thing so."

"Can't you give her a break!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" stern the man.

Kiba cringed. Even though he was 22, he was still afraid of his older brother's wrath. Not like he would be angry at him. But a small fraction of him being even remotely angry at him was scary enough "I'm sorry." he mumbled "I just think… maybe this time… she might not need anything."

"If that's the case, then why hasn't she told her friends about her birthday." that quieted the black haired man "I know you care for her… as do I…" Kiba looked at the back of the chair. He heard his brother let out a sigh before the chair turned around. "And if you are right… then maybe… she won't need anything." said the man as he faced his brother

The dark haired man smiled as he stared at his brother "You were always a softy when it came to her and me."

The man gave his brother a 'hm' before turning around.

* * *

"It's your birthday?"

Laviss turned around and saw Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus.

_'Damn'_ the red groaned as Zane let her out of his grip. She shyly rubbed her arms and nodded in response.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" cried Alexis as she went across the room and hugged the girl

"When did you guys get here?" Laviss asked, turning slight red

"Remember when I coughed." Zane said as he leaned back in the chair. The red head moaned again and buried her face on Alexis' blazer. She fought the urge to hit herself in the head.

"Laviss is that why you weren't yourself today?" Bastion asked as the blonde Obelisk released her

"Yeah… I just… I didn't want to make a big deal about it." said Laviss, fidgeting with her hands _'That and something else.'_

"So! You should've at least told me!" cried Alexis

The Ra groaned once more as she sat next to Bastion on her bed. "Well besides you knowing it's my birthday, today." Laviss grumbled slightly "Why are you guys here? And where did you go Lex?"

"Oh! Well I thought we might as well bring the other guys, so it's not just us. I was gonna bring Bastion along but it seems he was already here." Alexis said as she looked at the Ra

"Well now what?" asked Jaden as he took a seat on the floor along side Syrus

"Since it is Laviss' birthday, I think that gives us more of a reason to hang out." Alexis said as she turned to the red head "Did you bring the food?"

"Wait! There's food!" Jaden said as Laviss nodded

"Behind Zane." she answered and in a flash Jaden had already grabbed the plate of sandwiches and started stuffing his face

"Jaden! That's for everyone!" cried Alexis as she tried to stop the Slifer from eating the whole plate.

The rest laughed as Jaden avoided the ranting Obelisk. Laviss chuckled as she watched Jaden hiding behind the small Slifer whilst Alexis threaded the small boy to move. Maybe it wasn't so bad to tell them, well her brother yelled it out for them, but still… she was having fun. Although, she knew something bad will happen soon.

After all, it usually does after her birthday.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	20. Running Into Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 20 - Running into Trouble

The day was off to a beautiful start, but for a certain lilac eyed girl, the day was far from well for her.

Laviss ran for her life as two Obelisk boys chased her from behind. The two boys were in short not nice. One reason being they were chasing her, another was:

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BIT-"

"OI! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO CUSS IN FRONT OF A GIRL!" Laviss yelled as she ran

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the two boys

Laviss cringed '_Dang, I should've known today wouldn't turn out so great. Stupid! I should've been smart! But no. Instead I have these two monkeys chasing me!' _she thought as she rounded the corner of the corridor

But as she turned she was stopped by a dead end. Having nowhere else to go Laviss turned around, only to see the two boys approaching her.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got cornered." said one of the Obelisks

"You'd think she would be smart enough not get herself caught in a dead end." said the second Obelisk

"And you would think that you guys would be smart enough… NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Laviss quickly lifted her leg and kicked the second guy in the stomach with her foot. Distracted his partner falling down, Laviss took that chance to get escape.

She rounded another corner but was stopped again by something strong. Knocking her to the floor.

"Damn, I don't have time for this!" Laviss said as she rubbed her face

"Laviss? What are you doing?" said a deep voice

The red head didn't have time response as she spotted the two guys coming closer.

"OI! COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO GONG TO PAY FOR THAT!" screamed the Obelisk as he held his stomach

Without a thought, Laviss hid behind the person who stopped her. Praying that whoever it was would stop the two.

"HEY! GET OUT OF OUR… ZANE!" cried the second Obelisk "Oh… h-hey Zane."

"What are you two doing?" said Zane. Laviss popped her head from behind

"N-nothing. We're just finishing some business that needs to be done." said the first Obelisk

"And how, may I ask, is chasing one of my friends any business to you two?" said Zane coldly

"O-oh… she's a friend of yours?" asked the second Obelisk as Zane nodded "W-well… we didn't know that. See we just… uh… wanted to… uh… ask her something, yeah."

Zane frowned "Oh. And what would that be?" Both Obelisks stood in silence making Zane frown even more. "I suggest that you leave Laviss alone, if you don't want me to report you to Chancellor Sheppard."

"Y-Yes, Zane." said both Obelisk in unison

"And if I catch you harassing her again, I won't be as lenient as I am today. GOT IT!" said Zane as they both nodded "Good, now leave."

The two boys did as they were told and ran off, leaving Zane and Laviss alone. Coming from behind Zane, Laviss hugged the Obelisk tightly. Zane, seeing as no one else was around, looked down at the Ra and gently returned the gesture.

"Thank you Zane. You don't know how much I am grateful towards you." said Laviss as she let go.

"No problem. But mind me asking why those two were chasing you? You didn't do anything to provoke them, did you?" said Zane as he raised a brow at her

Laviss smiled weakly as she rubbed her head "Well…"

**Flashback**

Laviss was walking around the corridors, minding her own business. Until she got the distinct feeling of someone following her. She turned around but saw no one behind her. She raised a brow before walking away. Yet the feeling of being followed didn't go away. She kept turning back several times and each time no one was there. The red head was starting to think of being a bit paranoid until she spotted two Obelisks. One of them had spiky blue hair with black eyes while the other had black shoulder length hair with light brown eyes. Both boys were talking to each other until they saw Laviss.

The blue haired boy grinned and came up to her "Hey!" he called out "You're that Ra girl, right?"

Laviss sweatdropped "Um… yeah."

"Laura? Lana? Lea…?" the black haired boy said as he joined his friend

"It's Laviss." she said with a bit of uncertainty

"Laviss! That's right!" the black haired boy smiled with glee "You know for a Ra yellow, you're kind of cute." Laviss raised a brow at him

"There's no lie right there." said the blue haired boy as he grabbed Laviss' chin "She is cute."

Disgusted, she got out of his little grasps. "Don't give him that bull." she spat and started walking away

But the two Obelisks didn't let her be as they both grabbed her arms.

"You know it's rude to walk away from a conversation." said the blue haired boy

"You know it's rude to touch a girl without her permission!" Laviss then used the heel of her boots and stomped on both of the boys' feet. The two boys howled with pain and jumped up and down. Laviss took the opportunity and ran in the opposite direction in which she came.

Seeing the Ra running away, both boys started chasing her.

"OI! COME BACK HERE!" yelled the two

**End of Flashback**

"I tried shaking them off and hoped that I'd run into one of you guys. That's where I found you… well more like hitting you and falling to the ground." said Laviss as she glared at the white floor

Zane stared down at the Ra girl with a soft look. He didn't really know what to do with her. He soon saw her shaking a bit, but it must have been a trick of the light as she didn't see her do it again. Zane narrowed his eyes and glared back where the Obelisks had left. She was lucky that they were only chasing her. From what Laviss had told him, they could've done something else… something much worse.

Going with his instinct, Zane grab her hand and started leading her outside. Laviss didn't have the urge to question his actions, so she went along with him. After walking for a while they came to the Ra Dorms. Soon as they neared the front door, Zane let go of her hand.

But a part of Laviss didn't want him too. But soon she quickly shook the strange feeling away _'Dang what's wrong with me!' _

"Are you going to be alright, Laviss?" asked Zane as he pulled Laviss from her thoughts

"Huh… oh… yeah… I'll be fine." said Laviss quietly "Might as well get my stuff for class since it's about to start." She turned around but didn't walk away. Zane wondered what she was waiting for until she spoke again "Can you do me a favor… and not tell the guys of what happened… especially Bastion and Alexis."

Zane was hesitant. That was his plan before he went to class, but he nodded nonetheless. "Alright. But you do know it won't help the situation. In my opinion you should tell them of what happened. But… if that's what you want. I won't go against it." he then turned around and started walking away

"Thank you… Zane." she said softly and went inside the dorm.

The Obelisk heard her thanks and deep inside a strange feeling had aroused in him. Zane shook it off whatever it might've been, and kept walking.

* * *

"HHHHEEEEEEYYYYY LLLLLLAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVSSSSSSSS!" screamed a cheery voice

The person who was being called turned from her work to see a red blur hanging over her shoulders. Laviss smiled and spoke to the cheery person. "Hey Jay."

Jaden nodded and looked down at the pieces of papers on her desk. "What `cha doing Lavs?"

"It's called classwork. It's something you wouldn't know since you spend most of class sleeping." Laviss smiled and started writing again

Ever since the small incident with the Obelisks early on, Laviss thought she shouldn't have her mood be any different. Else the guys would start questioning her and make her blab about the event that happened. In no way did she want to tell them. Not even to Harpie's Brother or Sonic Shooter.

"I do know what classwork is. Besides I prefer to take small resting breaks than to do work."

"Which happens to occur in every class … every day?" said Laviss as she raised a brow

"Hey, it's not my fault classes are so boring. Sometimes I wonder why they invented work." Jaden said as he thought about what he said

Shaking her head, Laviss looked around and saw Bastion come down with Syrus and Chumley. "Just don't kill yourself while thinking, Jay. We still need you here." said she as she parted from Jaden's arm

"I wonder where Professor Banner is though." Jaden asked out loud as he moved from her and walked back to his desk, which was in front of hers.

That was one question what plagued the red head as well. When Laviss came to the classroom, the happy professor wasn't there to greet her as usual. "I don't know… maybe he got caught up in a meeting or something." But as soon as the red head finished her sentence out from the door came in the professor with his ever familiar brown cat.

He went towards his desk and cleared his throat, which caught everyone's attention. "Students, please take your seats and settled down. I have an announcement to make."

Laviss put her papers away while Bastion sat down next to her. Syrus and Chumley follow his lead and sat next to Jaden in front of them.

"Thank you. Now, as you all know, the annual School Duel is approaching. And just now the faculty and I have decided who will be representing us. But it has come down to two people: Bastion Misawa… and Jaden Yuki."

Laviss gasps and glanced to the boy next to her and then to the one in front of her.

"For real?" asked Jaden as he pointed to himself

"That's right Jaden. You will duel Bastion and the victor will represent Duel Academy in the School Duel against North Academy." Soon as Professor Banner finished Jaden turned to Bastion, with a smile. Bastion returned the gesture. "I look forward to an exciting match. Now then, let's beginning class with a review of yesterday's lecture." said the professor as he began the lesson

* * *

After Professor Banner's class was over, Laviss stayed behind with Bastion to see what the guys thought about the announcement.

"Alright Jaden! You might actually be in the School Duel!" rooted Syrus

"No Slifer's ever been there! You'd make Duel Academy history!" praised Chumley

Walking down, Laviss smiled and hugged Jaden from behind. "Way to go Jay. I never thought that they would pick you." said Laviss as she separated herself from the Slifer. She then attacked the Ra next to her with a bear hug "You too Bastion, either one of you guys will do Duel Academy proud."

"Thanks Lavs." said Jaden while a blushing Bastion mumbled his thanks. "Well Bastion, may the best man win… right?" he said as Laviss released Bastion from her arms

"You mean best deck and I assure you Jaden that deck will be mine." said Bastion as he forced the blush to go unnoticed "You see, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters ever since my duel with Chazz."

"You said you would." said Jaden happily as he stood up from his chair "So it's finished!"

Bastion shook his head "Not yet. But you it will be, Jaden, it will be soon."

After their conversation, Laviss headed up the stairs with Bastion following suit. Once they were outside the classroom, Bastion stopped walking which made Laviss stop as well.

"What's wrong?" said Laviss as she looked at the black haired boy

"Tell me Laviss … who are you going to cheer on at the match: me or Jaden?"

"That's silly question Bastion. I would never go between my friends and only choose one. I'll be cheering both of you on." smiled Laviss

"Yes, but Syrus and Chumley already have their bet on Jaden to win. Yet they know me as well."

"Well…" Laviss scratched her head as she thought about it "Sy and Chum don't really know you that much. But I can't choose between you two."

Bastion stared down at the floor as if he was trying to memorize every bit of detail. Laviss knew that Bastion wasn't satisfied with her answer. She didn't know what else to say, so she decided it was best to leave the matter alone.

"So… are you going to work tonight on you deck?" asked Laviss as she tried to changed the subject, luckily for her Bastion caught her bait

"Uh… yes. I still have much to do if I ever want to win."

"Well I hope you don't over do it, Bastion. After all, your health is much more important than winning." Laviss said with a smile "I'll see you later, ok."

Walking from the Ra, Laviss headed outside and headed towards the lighthouse.

* * *

The sun started settling in as Laviss sat on the edge of dock with her boots off. Waddling her feet in the water, she looked at the horizon. Its orange and red colored rays extended from out beyond the sky and were slowly turning into a darker shade by the second. Laviss never really saw how much she was missing by just looking at the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't?" said a voice behind her

Moving her head up, Laviss saw an upside down Zane looked down at her. "Yeah, you could say that." she said as she continued moving her legs

Zane stayed behind Laviss with his arms crossed. "So… did you hear about the match happening tomorrow?"

"The one between Bastion and Jaden?" Zane nodded "Yeah… I heard." she said as she stopped her feet "Why weren't you chosen Zane? I mean… not that Bastion or Jaden are any good, but I would've thought Chancellor Sheppard would've chosen you."

"He did, but that was until Sheppard got word that North Academy was going to use a first year. So, being the agreeable Chancellor that he is, he thought that it would be only fair to have one of our first years battle theirs, instead of a third year."

"Oh…" was all Laviss could say as she looked at the black sky. Since its was starting to get cold Laviss decided to put her boots back on and stand next to Zane.

The gray eyed boy took a glance at the girl as she stood by him. His mind wandered to the event early in the morning "Were you alright today? I mean… after what happened."

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about. I'm sure it won't happen again." she said with a smile. But unknown to Laviss, he saw something that didn't support her smile. Nonetheless he nodded towards her as she continued. "Normally nothing like this would ever happen to me. I'm pretty much unknown to everyone. But… when I came here… you, Bastion, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, you all took me out of my invisible shell and… well lets just say I'm not so good with others who aren't my family." she said as she rubbed her head in embarrassment

"Guess we made a good impact on you." commented Zane

"Yeah. And I want to thank you all for that." she said as she stared of into space

Taking her silence, Zane looked down at himself and reached inside his blaze. He then took out a dark gray chain, which had a Cyber End Dragon pendant. "Well there is one way you don't have to go about. And that's by showering us with expensive gifts."

The red head looked back at the Obelisk as he held his Dragon pendant "I know… I gave you those gifts because I wanted to." Laviss turned her head back at the ocean "I just don't know how I could ever repay you for being friends with me. I don't wanna lose you or any of the others. Your friendship matters too much to me."

"Don't worry. None of us would ever leave you." said Zane as he put his chain back inside his blazer "Even if one of us did, we would be making a grave mistake that we'll regret later on."

Laviss tilt her head and smiled "You sure know how to make someone feel better." Giving one more glance to the sky, Laviss started walking away from Zane

"Where are you going?" he asked

She gave him a look "My room. Why?"

"Let me walk you back. It's not safe for you to be alone at this time. Especially with what happened today."

"Nah… I'll be alright." said Laviss as she waved his word off

"True… because I'm coming with you." scold Zane as he followed her

Not wanting to see Zane pissed, Laviss unwillingly agrees and resumed walking with him. '_I just hope Bastion doesn't overexert himself for the match.' _she thought as she walked next to the Obelisk.

* * *

And on the dot, did the duel off, for the spot of being the representative for the School Duel, came by fast. But Laviss was not in the best of shape for it. She couldn't sleep last night as she kept on worrying about who might win the duel. The only thing that would make Laviss happy is if it came to a draw, but she knew that even then they would still have to pick either Jaden or Bastion.

'_Maybe they could change the rules to the School Duel and make it a tag team match.' _Laviss shook her head_ 'What am I thinking? Like that'll ever happen!'_ Laviss, unconsciously, continued to carry herself off to the duel arena, where the match would be held. She was totally out of it that she didn't notice three pairs of eyes watching her every move.

Wanting to have a good seat, she decided to sit in the very front. Looking around, Laviss saw that the two duelists weren't here, but the arena was beginning to be packed with students.

She looked around the arena and saw Syrus and Chumley across the room from her. Her eyes trailed upwards and she spotted Zane and Alexis on the balcony. She gave the two a small wave, to which only Alexis returned. Zane merely nodded his head in response. Afterwards the duel soon began. On cue, both Jaden and Bastion came out from the entrance and headed towards the stage. Seeing the two, she gave them a weak smile and a wave, with them doing the same to her.

Once the two were on stage, Crowler walked up to them and stood in the middle of the two. "IT IS TIME DUELIST! TO FIND OUT… WHO WILL REPRESENT OUR ILLUSTRIOUS ACADEMY IN THE ANNUAL SCHOOL DUEL!" cried Crowler as the crowed got stirred up "INTRODUCING FIRST FROM THE RA DORM! BASTION MISAWA!"

"GO BASTION!" yelled Laviss as most of the crowd cheered for him

"AND THEN FROM SLIFER… Some… kid." said Crowler with less enthusiasm

"OI CROWLER! IF YOU'RE SUFFERING FROM BRAIN DAMAGE, HIS NAME'S JADEN YUKI!" cried Laviss as she saw the teacher get irritated by her interruption

Jaden smiled at her after she spoke. Bastion noticed this and somewhere deep inside him he felt… mad? He put that thought aside and tried to stay calm.

"Here we go! Good luck pal." said Jaden as he brought the Ra back to reality.

Shaking his head, Bastion replied "I appreciate the sentiment, but with the deck I've prepared I don't need luck."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"NOW WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO!" yelled Crowler

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" cried Jaden

"LETS DUEL!" they said in unison as Crowler got out of the way

Bastion started first with his draw "Alright, I summon Carboneddon (600) in defense mode. That's all for now."

"A brand new deck and Carboneddon is all you can bust out? Hey! Whatever works for you." said Jaden as he drew "I play Burstinatrix (1200) in attack mode. And it only gets better! Burstinatrix attack!" soon his monster destroyed Carboneddon "Next I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Seems that you don't waste any time." said Bastion as he drew "I summon Oxygeddon (1800) in attack mode. Now attack!"

"Think again! I've got a trap, Hero Barrier. With this card, if I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate your monster's attack once." said Jaden as Oxygeddon's attack did nothing to Burstinatrix "Sorry Bastion, but Burstinatrix isn't busted just yet."

"Well played Jaden. Of course, I'd expect no less." said Bastion as he looked at one of his cards

'_What's he up to?' _thought Laviss as she saw Bastion play the card that he was looking at face down

"Alright then…" said Jaden as he drew "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in attack mode. And I activate, the equip spell, Spark Blaster and equip it on Sparkman. Now I can change the battle mode of any monster on the field and the one I have in Sparkman's sight is Oxygeddon." as soon as he said that Bastion's monster went to defense mode automatically "Burstinatrix take him out! GO MAGMA COMET!"

"Looks like someone has forgotten their chemistry." taunted Bastion as he confused Jaden "See fire and oxygen, they don't mix Jaden. So when Oxygeddon is destroyed in battle by a pyro type monster, it doesn't just take a toll on my life points but on yours as well."

And as soon as Bastion finished, a giant explosion surrounded the whole arena.

'_Dumb Kaiba. He just __**HAD**__ to make these holograms as realistic as possible.'_ thought Laviss as she covered her eyes when the explosion came out

Once the flames where gone, Bastion and Jaden's life points both went down to 3200.

"Sweet move! Your monster's ability cost us both there, but I'll do it all over again. Know why? `Cuz now your field's empty, which means my Sparkman can attack you directly." said Jaden as Bastion's life points went to 1600 "Hey, sorry there Bastion. Guess its back to the drawing board if you wanna beat my deck."

"No Jaden, I think not. You see, I've already beaten it. Now it's simply a matter of showing all of my work."

Laviss widen her eyes as she heard the Ra boy _'He already found a way to beat Jaden's deck! Then I guess he was successful last night.'_

"It's my turn…" said Bastion as he drew "and I summon Hydrogeddon (1600) in attack mode. Now Hydrogeddon attack Burstinatrix!" as Burstinatrix was annihilated, Jaden's life points went to 2800 "Next I activate Hydrogeddon's special ability. You see, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, it allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon and I happened to have one right here in my deck. Now I play an equip spell from my hand, Living Fossils. I can summon one monster from my graveyard so long as I equip it with this and the monster I'll bring back is… Oxygeddon. Of course Fossils' lowers his attack points and cancels his special ability, but it's worth it."

"He's going to play him." said Laviss quietly as she looks over at Jaden, who was frustrated

"Now I activate the spell card Bonding H2O. See Jaden, when I bond two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, they do the exact same thing that two Hydrogens bonded with one Oxygen do, they become water. Or in this case…" Bastion paused for a moment and held a hand to his chest as he looked at the Slifer "THE ALL POWERFUL WATER DRAGON (2800)!"

"That's not good!" cried Jaden as he saw the water dragon materialize in front of him

Laviss closed her eyes and prayed _'Please, just let it be over.' _

"It's your move Jaden." anticipated Bastion

"Well Bastion, like they always say: when the going gets tough… the tough gets going. So here I go!" said Jaden as he drew "Sweet, alright. You got one of your best monsters out. So allow me to summon up one of mine. Now I may not know as much chemistry as you do, but I can still mix it up. Avian and Bubbleman get ready to merge with Sparkman to create the one and only… Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"I don't think so Jaden." interrupted Bastion as he flipped over his face down card "I play the trap card Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. Now by discarding one spell card from my hand I can negate your spell card and destroy it. And you can no longer use the card that was destroyed by this effect for the remainder of the duel!"

"WAIT! I CAN'T USE POLYMERIZATION ANY MORE!" cried Jaden

"I'm afraid not. Which essentially means you can't use any of your fusion monsters anymore either. No Flame Wingman, no Thunder Giant, none of them." explained Bastion

Laviss gasped as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Bastion actually defeated Jaden's deck!' _Part of Laviss was excited that Bastion had found a way to crack Jaden's deck, but then the other half was worried about Jaden.

"Compute it any which way you want, but the answer will always come out the same. This duel's over. You can't win." boast Bastion

Jaden looked scared and shocked. He couldn't use any of his best monsters without Polymerization. The only thing going through his mind now was:

How would he win now?

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	21. Facing The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 21 - Facing the Duel

The crowd went into shock as they heard the black haired Ra. Jaden's face harden as he went over Bastion's words. He couldn't use Polymerization for the rest of the duel. How was he ever going to do that? Most of his best monsters were fusion types and now the Ra had just stopped him from bring out any of them. The brunette sighed and did the best thing he could at the moment. And that was putting Avian and Sparkman in defense mode.

"Not much to do, since you've been striped of the ability to use your favorite monsters, eh Jaden." Bastion said with confidence

"Wrong! There are loads to do. Like finding a new plan. It'll be tough, but I'm up for it. And then, Bastion, it will be all the sweeter… when I win." said Jaden, optimistically

The Ra frowned at the Slifer's confidence in winning. But it wasn't long before he was smiling. He found it amusing that Jaden thought he had a chance at winning when it was clear that he had no chance of achieving it. "Hm… yes. When you win. Well we have nothing but our dreams I suppose; however far fetched they are."

Laviss twitched slightly_ 'He didn't need to be that harsh.'_

"Now the lets get on with duel, shall we? My draw." said Bastion "I play the Mathematician (1500) in attack mode. When this is summon, I must send one card from my deck to the grave, but then if Mathematician happens to be destroyed in battle, I can take a card from my deck and add it to my hand. Of course none of that is very pressing at the moment… what with my Water Dragon about to surge into action!" soon Sparkman was destroyed "And now Mathematician attack Jaden's Avian!" following Sparkman, Avian was gone as well "Well my turn's done Jaden. So if you still plan on beating me, feel free to go ahead and do your worst."

"You bet I will! `Cus this duel's just starting." said Jaden

"Oh really?" said Bastion as he raised a brow

"Yup! You see, you and I are different, Bastion. You call your moves at home, while I do mine's on the field." said Jaden as he drew "First off, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in attack mode. Now, when I summon Bubbleman, if I have no other cards out, that's a good thing. 'Cus it means I can draw two cards… and one of them I'm playing right now. The equip spell, Bubble Blaster. This lets Bubbleman gain 800 attack point. NOW BUBBLEMAN ATTACK!"

Once Jaden's monster attacked Mathematician, Bastion's life points went to 1500. "Well played but since you destroyed Mathematician, his special ability activates. Allowing me to draw one card."

"Yeah, yeah. But it's still my turn. And I'm going to throw down two face downs. Next, I play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare and then I'll call it a turn." said Jaden as he gave a smirk to the Ra "See, I'm no one trick pony. You take away my fusion monsters and well… I'll just come back right at ya with something else. 'Cus it's not about the fusing, Bastion. It's about the monsters and mine are still raring to go."

Bastion closed his eyes and resisted the urge to sigh "I'm sure. But the fact of the matter is, Jaden, your most powerful monsters are not. When will you accept that dueling is nothing more than a numbers game? A numbers game that I have calculated effectively and you have not! Your defeat is imminent Jaden. Now my draw."

"And with it the effect of my spell card, Mirage of Nightmare, activates. Because of this card's effect, during your standby phase, I'm allowed to draw and keep drawing until I have four cards. Next, I revealed my face down card, Emergency Provisions. Now by sending one spell or trap from my field to the grave, I gain 1000 life points. So adios Mirage of Nightmare." and as his spell was gone Jaden's life points went up to 3800.

"You're simply postponing the inevitable. Your deck's a problem that's already been solved."

"You're wrong!" argued Jaden

"Perhaps this will convince you then. I activate the spell card Pot of Greed from my hand. Due to its effect, I draw two cards. Furthermore, there are now ten cards stacked up above Carboneddon in the graveyard. But he can handle the pressure. In fact he thrives on it, because now due to the immense gravitational force on Carboneddon he changes into diamond. And that lets me activate his special effect. By removing this card from play I can now summon Hyozanryu… THE DIAMOND DRAGON (2100)!"

Laviss turned her head as a blinding light emerged onto the field. After the light dimmed down, she sat there in awed as Bastion's blue dragon appeared. But her admiration went away quickly as she noticed Bastion be one step closer to beating Jaden.

"Now Hyozanryu attack Bubbleman with diamond devastator!" cried Bastion as his monster attack

"Sorry Bastion, but when a monster with Bubble Blaster is beaten in battle, it's the blaster that gets destroyed not the monster." explained Jaden as Bubbleman was still on the field

"But now that your blaster is gone… WHAT WILL PROTECT HIM FROM MY WATER DRAGON! TIDAL BLAST!" soon Jaden's Bubbleman was destroyed, leaving him with 1800 life points.

The brunette silently growled as his monster was gone. But he wasn't done yet. "Go trap card! Hero Signal! This activates when one of my monsters is destroyed. Now I can summon a monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my deck or hand. And I chose Elemental Hero Clayman (800)."

"You just won't give up, will you Jaden." said Bastion as he shook his head "You certainly are one stubborn duelist."

"Thanks Bastion…" said Jaden with a smile "At least I think that was a compliment."

Bastion chuckled to himself and picked out a card from his hand "I'll end my turn with a face down."

Jaden drew his card "I activate the spell The Warrior Returning Alive. With this card's effect, I can take one warrior type monster from my grave and add it straight to my hand. And I pick Bubbleman and summon him to the field. Then I activate the spell card Bubble Shuffle, with this I can change Bubbleman and one of your monsters from attack mode to defense mode." and as soon as he said that Bastion's Water Dragon joined Bubbleman in defense mode "And if I sacrifice Bubbleman while he's in defense mode, I'm allowed to summon any monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my hand. And guess what Bastion… THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONNA DO! BUBBLEMAN MOVE OVER FOR ELEMENTAL HERO BLADEDGE (2600)!"

'_I-Its incredible… Jaden's still dueling, even after Bastion stopped most of his monsters from coming out. But it's still not enough. This match can be any ones.' _thought Laviss as Jaden played Skyscraper

"Now, when a monster with Elemental Hero in its name battles, if it has less attack points than your monster, it gains 1000 attack points." explained Jaden as Bladedge's attack points went to 3600 "SO GO BLADEDGE! ATTACK WATER DRAGON WITH SLICE AND DICE ATTACK!" afterwards Water Dragon was destroyed "Now Bladedge's special ability activates. See if he attacks a monster in defense mode and has more attack points than your monster's defense points. Then the difference is dealt directly to you as damage!"

Soon Bastion's life points went down to 500. "Well my dragon has a special ability too. For you see Jaden, when Water Dragon's destroyed I can summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons from my graveyard. Next I activate a trap card, Last Magnet. This activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed. Then it equips onto the monster that was responsible for the destruction, causing it to lose 800 attack points." said Bastion as Bladedge now was holding a big round magnet with its attack points down to 1800.

"Yeah, well Clayman can still clobber at peak performance; especially when Skyscraper's still out on the field." said Jaden as Clayman gain 1800 attack points "Now attack Oxygeddon with clay clobberer!"

Bastion covered his face from the blast as his Oxygeddon was destroyed. As the smoke cleared up the dark haired boy smirked "Good show Jaden." he said

"Eh, I do what I can." said Jaden, jokingly

Nodding his head Bastion drew his card "Alright it's my turn and from my hand I activate the spell, Litmus Doom Ritual. Now from my field and hand, I must sacrifice a total of eight stars worth of monsters and then I can summon… Litmus Doom Swordsman (0)."

"0 attack points?" stated Jaden. He looked at Bastion suspiciously.

The black haired boy could only smile as he saw his companion's expression "He may have 0 attack points but my Swordsman isn't affected by traps nor can he be destroyed in battle; essentially he's invincible. Also when there happens to be a trap card out on the field, just like Last Magnet is right now, his attack and defense points become 3000. NOW LITMUS DOOM SWORDSMAN ATTACK BLADEDGE!"

Soon enough Bladedge was destroyed and Jaden's life points went to 1600 while Litmus Doom Swordsman's points went to 0 again.

"Well done, now Hyozanryu make me just as proud and attack Clayman with diamond devastator!" just as Clayman follow suit Jaden was down to 1300 "And there's more, next I play from my hand the spell card, A Wing Beat of Giant Dragon. Now by returning one level five or above dragon type monster on my field back to my hand, all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed. Which means Skyscraper is now demolished." soon the buildings surrounding the two disappeared "I end my turn with a face down."

Laviss grew worried for Jaden, who had his face down; his eyes closed. "Well I'll tell you Bastion. I don't think I've ever had a more fun duel." said the Slifer with a smile

The red head did the same and shook her head. _'Same old Jay…'_

"I've enjoyed it as well Jaden, and will continue to." said Bastion as his smiled too but it soon turned into a smirk "Especially when I beat you!"

"Actually, I'm ending this now!" said Jaden as he drew "Sweetness! I'm going to summon a new Elemental Hero, compliments of Lavs."

Bastion's eyes widen for a second before glancing at the red head. Laviss gave a weak smile as she saw Bastion looking at her. _'Crap… I forgot about the cards I gave Jaden.'_ She mentally kicked herself for forgetting

"And here he is! The Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500)!" said Jaden as his monster appeared

"He won't make much of an impression, because I'm activating my trap Spirit Barrier. Now as long as I have a monster on the field, Spirit Barrier will change any battle damage done to 0."

"Well hate to break it to you Bastion, but traps don't work on Wildheart." stated Jaden

"Is that so? Well I suppose it's a good thing that they still work on my Swordsman. Remember, when a trap card is out, his attack points go up." said Bastion as Litmus Doom Swordsman's points went to 3000 again.

"It's all good." Jaden said nonchalant "Because I play Cyclone Boomerang and equip it onto Wildheart. Raising his attack points by 500."

'_Weird… Jaden's short 1000 points, why is he still attacking?' _Laviss thought over the Slifer's move. The arena went quiet for a second but that was all she needed before gasping.

As Wildheart threw his boomerang at Bastion's Swordsman, a shield came between him and the attack. The boomerang rebounded and hit Wildheart, making Jaden's life points go down to 300.

"Perfect, now I play boomerang's effect. When this card and the monster equip with it are sent to the graveyard, all spell and trap cards on the field are automatically destroyed. And then, for everyone destroyed, you take 500 points of damage." as soon as Jaden said that, Bastion lost all 500 of his life points.

Laviss stared at the stage as the crowd began to stand up and applaud Jaden. Within a matter of seconds the whole arena was filled to the brim with screams and cheers of happiness and congratulations for the Slifer.

'_H-he…he…'_ The sound of the crowd died in her ears as watched the Slifer smiling and waving.

The Ra didn't know what to do. Without a second thought she got out of her seat and ran to the exit.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard clapped his hands loudly as he stood up from his seat. "SO THE WINNER IS JADEN YUKI! WELL DONE! YOU WILL BE DUEL ACADEMY'S REP AT THE SCHOOL DUEL!" he announced

Jaden nodded his head to the Chancellor as Syrus and Chumley came towards him.

"Way to play, Jay!" cheered Syrus

"Yeah! Good job." said Chumley

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing." he said as he saw Bastion come over as well.

"Well it was. You beat me… fair and square." said Bastion with a bit of disappointment in voice. But he quickly shook it off. "Rather you beat this deck, but you can be assured that there will be another."

"And another duel, I hope. Till then." said Jaden as he did his pose

Bastion, on the other hand, held out his hand. "Yes, until then Jaden."

The Slifer was slightly confused at what the Ra was doing. But he soon figured it out and shook hands with the Ra student. Soon as he let go of Jaden's hand, Bastion got off the duel stage, along with the others, and searched for his red haired friend. But he was rather disappointed, once more, when he couldn't find her in the crowd.

"Hey, you guys… where's Lavs?" asked the tiny Slifer

"Yeah! Knowing her, she would've come running over and congratulate you Jaden." said Chumley

"I don't know." said Jaden as he searched the leaving crowd "Hey Bastion, you seen Lavs? I can't find her."

Bastion turned away from Jaden, not wanting to show his heartbreak face to the guys "N-No. Neither can I. But… she was here. I saw her before the duel started."

"Yeah, same here." said Jaden as he and the guys started to walk outside with the crowd "I wonder where she is?"

"She's probably waiting outside." suggested Syrus. But once they were outside, the gang only saw Alexis and Zane waiting for them.

"Hey Jaden! Congratulations on your victory." said Alexis

"Yeah, thanks. Hey have either of you seen Lavs? We couldn't find her in the arena." said Jaden

Zane glared at Jaden. He hoped the Slifer didn't say what he thought he said. His thoughts then went back to yesterday's event. He was more than worried. He didn't want another incident happening again.

Alexis, on the other hand; stared at Bastion, who was engrossed on at the ground. The Obelisk noticed the sadness in his black eyes. She immediately couldn't help but feel sorry for the Ra. _'Bastion…' _Her brown eyes then narrowed down at the thought of Laviss' actions _'To think she would leave without saying anything. That's not like her at all.'_

The blonde shook her head "No… we haven't."

"Maybe she's in her room? Or the bathroom?" Syrus suggested again

"Maybe, but she would've said something to one of us." said Jaden

'_Laviss…' _Zane quickly turned his head around as he heard the voice '_… her… help…' _

The Obelisk looked around and searched for the owner of the voice, but came up with nothing. Just the wind blowing. He looked at the group for a minute, seeing if they heard the voice as well. However, none of them changed their behaviors nor did they announce hearing anything unusual. Zane looked behind him. He had to do something. The teal haired boy didn't like standing here doing nothing. Be it if the weird voice was real or not, Laviss was in danger and needs help. She needs his help.

Without a saying anything else, Zane took off in a hurry. '_I gotta hurry and find her.'_

The guys were beyond surprised as the older boy suddenly left. Syrus watched his brother's retreating back, confused with what he was doing. "What's with my brother?" he asked

"I don't know. But you have to admit… no one really knows what's going on with him. I mean, this is Zane we're talking about." said Jaden

Syrus sighed and took one more glance where his brother left to. _'I hope nothing bad has happened.'_

Bastion, not paying attention, didn't care where Zane run off to. The duelist tuned out everything around him. He could care less what the guys where saying to each other... what they were saying to him. He felt cold and distressed for some reason. Not only that his head was starting to ache. He couldn't take it anymore. Bastion barely mumbled to the guys that he was heading back to his room and left.

Jaden and the rest fell silent was they watch the Ra, numbly head to his Dorm. They knew he was more than sad, but they didn't know what they could do to help besides finding Laviss. For now they let him be and began planning on looking for the red head.

* * *

Bastion blindly walked ahead. He didn't even know if he was going the right way towards his room. But it didn't matter to him. The Ra clenched his teeth. _'Nothing matters… Why?'_ It was like a black cloud was hovering over him. He was in pain yet he wasn't wounded. What was he feeling?

'_Am I… depressed?'_ Bastion stopped in his tracks. _'That's preposterous… I shouldn't feel depressed. In fact I shouldn't even be behaving like this!'_

The duelist turned his head and faced the coast of the island. Down below, the water clashed against the rocky area of the island. _'But then… why do I feel like this? My chest hurts so much… and Laviss…' _ The Ra looked away from the sea. He then continued his way, slowly dragging his feet to the Ra Dorm '_She was there when I entered the arena. I saw her. I did! But…'_

Bastion growled_ 'Where is she!'_ The black cloud started to grow larger as Bastion faced the front of his Dorm. '_Why am I like this! I shouldn't even be this disappointed! It shouldn't even bother me! None of this adds up!'_

The Ra shook his head and saw the gold plate that was mounted on his front door. He didn't realize he had even entered the Dorm. His hand gripped the doorknob tightly. But before he turned it, he faced the end of the hallway. The hallway that lead to her room. He scoffed and opened his door. The cloud had now grown ten times the size it was; robbing Bastion of his true sight.

'_Like I care… that's it I don't care! I've been without friends before. I can do without them… I don't need them…'_ Bastion glared out his window _'I don't need her._

Bastion closed the door behind him. Afterwards, he shivered. "Odd…" he mumbled as he glanced back at the door. In that moment, it felt like something was calling him… calling in distress. He shook the thought off. "That's ridiculous. No one would call for me." he said as he got read to study

"No one."

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	22. Being Rescued With A Price

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 22 - Being Rescued With a Price

Right after she was out of the arena, Laviss continued to run. She didn't stop for any reason what so ever. She just ran.

'_Why am I running though?'_

Laviss slowed down her pace. Why was she running? No one was chasing her. She wasn't in trouble nor was she doing it for fun. _'But then why?'_

The red head then came to a complete stop and no sooner did her fatigue started to kick in. Laviss was shortly dead tired and quickly collapsed against a nearby tree. As she tried to get her heart rate to slow down, Laviss didn't notice the footsteps coming towards her. But she did notice the two hands picking her up and forcing her against the tree.

"Well, well if it isn't our little mouse." said a voice to the right of her

Looking up, Laviss saw the same two Obelisks from yesterday. She growled at the blue haired that held her right arm.

"Yeah and it looks like she gave herself a bit of a run. What good girl we have." said the black haired Obelisk and patted Laviss' head

Laviss didn't have enough strength to kick the guys, like last time. Instead she settled with heavily glaring at them instead. "What do you want?" she hissed

"We just want to resume our business with you. Seeing as Zane interfered with us last time. We didn't even know you knew that pompous jerk." answered the blue haired Obelisk

She scoffed "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well, he's not here is he? Unlike last time, we couldn't do a thing-"

"I wonder why?" interrupted Laviss "Maybe… it's because you're afraid of him."

"You know most girls would die to be in your shoes, right now." said the black haired one as he tighten his grip "You should consider yourself lucky to even have the two of us chasing after you."

Laviss winced. The red head didn't deny that they were handsome but that didn't really matter at this point. They were ugly as heck right now. "Well aren't I lucky. But you know… I don't particularly go for guys like you. You two are… such petty, desperate animals… no wonder you guys are chasing me... who would ever want you two? Being as hideous as you are?"

And in a flash Laviss felt her cheek sting. She didn't know who did it because after the slap she was released from their grip and fell on the ground. The red head held her cheek and glared at them with so much hatred. She tried getting up but she was knocked down with a kick to her stomach.

"That's for the kick that you gave me!" cried the black haired boy

Laviss grinned and looked up at the two "Y-Yeah… well how about I give you one back." She said and spit right on his face

The boy growled as he wiped off her spit. He then turned to his companion and smirked, his friend did the same. Laviss raised a brow. She wondered why they were smirking, but she soon found out as they started kicking her anywhere they could.

Laviss gritted her teeth as they kicked her down. She knew they wanted to make her cry, but she wouldn't dare shed a tear for those bastards. Laviss shut her eyes as the two kicked her chest hard.

'_Bastion… Shooter… Bro…anyone…'_

Blood flew out of her mouth as one of them kicked her hard in the stomach. Laviss kept her tears in as she felt a kick to her neck. But even with the effort, that last kick hurt her like hell. So much that her body fell on its own accord. She was now sprawled on the ground as the two Obelisks attacked her back. They continuously kicked her for who knows how long. She didn't know if she could hold out much longer. Laviss whimper as they kicked her over, making her face the sky. The black haired Obelisk took that chance and jump on top of her. Laviss gasped as more blood went out from her mouth.

But before she felt another beat to her, they abruptly stopped. The Ra weakly turned her head and saw the reason as to why they halted.

"I thought I warned you guys about harassing my friend." hissed a deep voice

"Z-Zane… this isn't… what it… looks like." struggled the black haired boy as he was lifted off of his feet by a hand

"Then what may I ask where you doing to her… making sure that she DIED!" yelled Zane as he tighten his gripped around the two necks that he had.

Laviss looked at Zane, who had both boys by their neck and pinned against a tree in front of him. He glared at them ever so furiously that the two were quivering in fear.

"I believe last time I said that I wasn't going to as lenient when I caught you. You two will surely pay now. And it won't only be me… no, I think Chancellor Sheppard would be interested as to why you're picking on Laviss." said Zane coldly

"Well… what cha gonna do? In the c-condition… s-she in… you obviously… can't leave t-the slut… a-alone… for u-us." said the blue haired boy

"Don't you… DARE CALL HER THAT!" cried Zane as he squeezed their necks harder. Zane growled but knew they were right. Laviss couldn't and wasn't going to be left alone on the ground while he turned in the two bastards to Chancellor Sheppard. And with the guys in their rooms, getting them here would take too much time. "It's true… I can't leave her here." said Zane. He gave the two one last glare before he roughly released them from his grip "But once Laviss is in the infirmary… you will pay."

Afterwards, the two Obelisks then ran for their lives. Zane then rushed over to Laviss, who was on the ground wheezing. Taking a look at the red head, he noticed several bruises all around her peach skin, her hair was messier than usual, blood was smeared around her mouth and on her uniform; there was also dirt with several footprints around her abdomen. Surprisingly the green bandanna was the only thing that wasn't harmed or dirtied.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Zane yelled as he slammed his fist on a nearby tree

"H-Hey… d-don't take… your anger… o-on the… tree." Laviss panted as she tried to smiled

"This is no laughing matter Laviss." stern Zane as he gently picked her up bridal style "I'm taking you to see Mrs. Fontaine."

Laviss didn't object since she wasn't in any position to argue back. She really didn't want to see the hellish woman, but it was obvious that she didn't have the strength to oppose. Instead she let Zane do what he wanted and that was to take her to Mrs. Fontaine's office.

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS!" cried the Mrs. Fontaine as she saw Laviss in Zane's arms "W-what happened! Oh… never mind that. Lay her on one of the beds Zane."

Zane did what the teacher told him and carefully laid Laviss to the nearest bed. Within seconds did Mrs. Fontaine start treating her. Zane was a bit relieved as he saw Laviss being treated. Lucky for them, he wasn't spotted carrying Laviss over to the infirmary. It would've been hell if someone did.

"Zane, get Chancellor Sheppard right away." she said as she stopped with Laviss and turned to the Obelisk

Zane raised a brow "Mrs. Fontaine, not that I disagree with informing the Chancellor about this, but… shouldn't it be AFTER Laviss has been treated?"

"No! Just get the Chancellor, now!" she said while pulling a white curtain around Laviss' bed. "Tell him Laviss is in here, code white!"

Zane just stood there as the female professor went behind the curtain. He made no movement whatsoever until Mrs. Fontaine popped her head out behind curtain and began yelling at him again. "GO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIND HIM! GO! NOW!"

The Obelisk soon found himself out of the infirmary and outside the corridor. It took him about ten seconds to even notice that the nurse had pushed him out. The whole thing was a blur to him. Zane let the matter go and started running to Chancellor Sheppard's office but not before mumbling a few choice words about Mrs. Fontaine and how a craze nut job she was.

It wasn't long until Zane reached Sheppard's office. Knocking on the door, Zane heard a 'come in' and rushed right in.

The Chancellor smiled as he laid eyes on one of his favorite pupil "Hello Zane, what may I do for you?"

"Chancellor Sheppard… its Laviss… she's in the infirmary…" Zane panted as he tried to catch his breath

No soon was the Chancellor's cheery face replaced with an outlook of concern. "Did Mrs. Fontaine send you here?"

"Y-Yes. She also said something about code white." and as soon as he said that did the bearded man stood from his chair and took out a phone from his pocket.

After dialing, Sheppard looked back at the blue haired boy. "Does anyone, besides you and Mrs. Fontaine, know that Laviss is in the infirmary?" he asked. The boy shook his head no. "Good. I'll appreciate it if you don't say anything about this to anyone. Not even to Jaden and the rest, until I say otherwise Zane."

The Obelisk looked at the Chancellor in disbelief. But seeing as he didn't have any other choice, he agreed to it.

"Good… ah hello this is Chancellor Sheppard… yes I'll wait." said Sheppard. He then glanced at the Obelisk "Zane, would you mind heading towards the infirmary. I'll be with you in a bit… Oh, hello Mr-"

But that was about as much as Zane heard because when he went out, the door shut itself fast. Not wanting to overhear the Chancellor's conversation with Laviss' guardian, even though he was temped so badly, he resumed going back to the infirmary.

'_How dare they do this to her! When I find those two, they will pay! THEY DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE IN OBELISK BLUE! NOT AFTER WHAT THEY DID! FUCKING BASTARDS! I'LL KILL THEM!_' Zane's face soon softened as he realized what he was thinking.

He chuckled. He would never think of killing for anyone's sake. Not even for his little brother. Shaking his head, Zane quickly came back to reality as he stood in front of the infirmary door. Walking in, Zane saw the white curtain was still drawn around Laviss' bed.

Mrs. Fontaine popped her head out and sighed in relief after seeing him. "Thank goodness, it's just you Zane. Anyone else and they wouldn't live to see tomorrow." she said and went back behind the curtain again. "Did you find Chancellor Sheppard and gave him the message?"

"Yes. But Mrs. Fontaine… what do you mean by code white?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about. Just a little message the Chancellor told me to tell him if Laviss is ever in… hold still will you!" Zane heard mumbling coming from the curtains before Mrs. Fontaine continued "If Laviss is ever in the infirmary… will you just hold still!"

"Is Laviss going to be alright?" asked Zane as he sat on a chair nearby

"Hey Zane… OW!… Just because I got into a bit of trouble… OW! NOT SO TIGHT!" yelled Laviss from behind the curtain

"Do you want to get better!" cried the teacher

Since Zane was outside the curtains, and because he couldn't even see the silhouettes of the two females, he didn't have a clue as to what Laviss was suffering from.

"Anyway… I'm alright. Tell him Mrs. Fontaine." said Laviss as the said teacher came out from behind the white curtain.

"Well… she is alright, for now. She doesn't seem to have any broken bones, the bruises will heal within due time…" the teacher sighed as she looked back at the white curtain

Zane saw the teacher's concerned look and, to him, that was not a good sign. "What?"

"I'm alright!' stressed Laviss

The Obelisk ignored the Ra and gave the female teacher all of his attention "Tell me." he frowned as the teacher sighed again

But before she had a chance to speak, the door opened and in walked the Chancellor.

"Good, you're all here. Now Fonda tell me… how is she?" asked the Chancellor

"I said I'm fine!" cried the Ra girl.

But her statement went unheard as Mrs. Fontaine repeated Laviss' conditions to the Chancellor. "There's just one matter I want to make clear of." said Mrs. Fontaine

"And what would that be?" asked Sheppard worriedly

"From the beating that she took… any more hits to her stomach and she would have had massive internal bleeding not only that but below her neck there's a major bruise. Just barely, by half a centimeter, it's where her internal jugular is located. If she'd taken another hit towards the neck…" Mrs. Fontaine soon shifted her gaze down on the pale blue floor before continuing "… she would've died." she said quietly

Zane stood there in shock as he heard the female telling him and the Chancellor. Finding his voice, Zane walked up to the teacher "Can we see her?"

Mrs. Fontaine nodded her head and led them around the white curtain. Zane looked at the person occupying the bed. Laviss laid on the bed and though she was under the covers, she was out of her Ra uniform and wore a plain white hospital gown. Bandages adorned both of her arms and around her neck. Her face was cleaner then when he had found her but her red hair was another story. The green bandanna was still there; clean as if she barely put it on.

Laviss gave the three a weak smile "Told ya I was alright." she said

The Chancellor closed his eyes before turning to his colleague "Fonda… I wish to speak to Zane and Laviss alone for a moment." he said. Mrs. Fontaine nodded and went to her office. Soon as the door closed he turned his attention towards the two students "What and how did this happened?" he said in a soft yet sever tone

Laviss let out a sigh and replayed everything that had happened to her. From the little event of yesterday, to having Zane rescue her from the two Obelisks. After she finished, Zane then told what happened from his point of view; leaving out the part about the whisper he heard.

"Do you know the two Obelisks?" asked Sheppard as they finished telling their story.

"No." said Zane as Laviss shook her head "But I do know what they look like." he said with a bit of ferocity in his voice

It stayed quiet after a while and seeing as they didn't have anything else to say, Chancellor Sheppard turned to Zane. "Can you go and tell Mrs. Fontaine to give you a copy of her current condition." The Obelisk hesitated for a moment before he nodded. Once Zane was out of the room the Chancellor spoke to Laviss softly. "I called your father about this."

"And what did he say?" asked Laviss as she blew a piece of her hair away from her face "Do… I need to go back?"

"No, actually he wanted you to stay here. That is if your injuries aren't too critical."

The girl scoffed and began to lift herself up from under the covers. With help from the older man, the red head was sitting up straight with her hand on her lap. "Does being kicked around and making it close to the brink of death, sound critical to you?"

Sheppard narrowed his eyes to her as she grinned "He should at least know your safe and what has happened."

Laviss looked at the older man before glanced at her bandaged arms "Did he… did he say anything about contacting my… brothers?"

The Chancellor looked at the girl in front of him. He closed his eyes before answering "No."

Laviss groaned as she heard the man. At that exact same moment Zane came back with a few pieces of paper with Mrs. Fontaine coming from behind.

Giving the papers to the Chancellor, Zane turned to the female patient. "How long does she need to be here? People are going to wonder what happened to her."

"Yeah and if I do get out, then they're going to ask why I'm dressed up as a mummy." added Laviss as she lifted her arms up

"In my opinion she should go to a hospital." said Mrs. Fontaine. The professor held the urge to roll her eye as the three gave her a look. "I may be head of the school's medic but I don't have the right equipment to see if Laviss really is suffering anything major. Nor do I posses the right tools to take care of any surgical procedures, should she actually needs it."

"Fonda, I know that you care for her well being, but I'm not entirely sure if sending her to a hospital would be a good idea." said Chancellor Sheppard

"Why not? It's obvious that something's wrong here and I'm not as sure as I am with what happened with Laviss. I'll feel much better if she went to a doctor and got properly checked up."

"I think so too Fonda, but we can't-"

"IT'S CLEAR THAT SHE NEEDS TO GO TO A HOSPITAL!"

"But Fonda I-"

"It's alright Chancellor Sheppard…" said Laviss as she lowered her head "… just call my father about this… I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked

Laviss nodded "I'm sure."

The Chancellor sighed and took out his phone "Alright." He then turned to the older woman in the room "Fonda, if you can come with me."

Mrs. Fontaine gave a hesitant look to the two students before she followed the Chancellor out the room. Once they were out, Laviss turned her attention to the Obelisk.

"Zane…" she said quietly "Can you please not say anything about what happened today to the guys."

"Why not?" he said disquietly

"They just can't know, alright." she argued back

"Laviss, they should know. They should've known since yesterday's incident."

"Zane… please… just promise me that you won't tell them." pleaded Laviss

Zane looked away from the injured girl as he responded "I'm not trying to be mean Laviss, but I can't."

The red head bit her lip as she heard him "Please Zane…"

"No."

"Zane… please…I'm begging you… d-don't tell them."

The Obelisk stood quiet as he looked at the female. He shook his head and slowly started walking towards the door. Laviss' eyes widen as she quickly tried to come up with a reason to keep him quite. Her mind was drawing at a blank. She needed to come up with something… something… anything.

Zane suddenly stopped… she let out a subtle whimper. Though it was unintentional, she made it and he heard it. Unknowing to her, something wet was also rolling from her eyes.

"P-please…" she stuttered

Zane turned around and saw Laviss crying. It was a big surprised to him as he had never seen her cry… more importantly it hurt him to see her like that. Zane tried to look away but couldn't. His body soon started to act on its own and headed towards Laviss. The blue haired boy just looked at the red head as tears leaked out. He didn't know what to do… he didn't know if he could do anything. The only thing that he did do was ask "Why?"

"P-please…" she said with her damped bandaged hands gripping the sheets tightly

"Laviss they have a right to know… as your friends." Zane said as he sat himself down near the edge of the bed. He took Laviss' chin and slowly made her face him. "Tell me… why is it that you don't want them to know?"

Laviss sniffed as tears kept on pouring down slowly. "I've should've been careful…" she mumbled

That got Zane confused "What?"

"I've should've been careful… should've known… something was gonna happened…"

He narrowed his eyes "You knew."

Laviss looked up and shook her head "N-no… I-I didn't."

"I don't understand… what are you saying Laviss?"

The red head closed her eyes as more tears came out "You know why I did tell you about my… my birthday."

"Why?" he asked. Zane knew she must be telling him something important… that or she was avoiding the subject with a different topic. Either way he went along with what she was saying.

"I'm a-a… a curse."

Zane knitted his brows together "What do you mean?"

"Every year, on my birthday… something bad always happens."

The Obelisk tried to follow her words but couldn't comprehend at what she was trying to say. "I don't understand."

"It's just like I said, something bad happens. Whether it's physical or mental harm… something happens… something always happens and usually it happens on the day of my birthday."

"But nothing happened this year… right?"

Laviss lowered her glanced as she pushed Zane's hand away from her face "Yes… nothing happened. If something did then everything will be ok… but it's not."

"I don't get it. Why does something need to happen? Why! And why you!"

"I don't know, but it does and it always aims to hurt me for some reason."

"Do your parents know? What about your brothers!"

"They do… its just…"

"It's just… what?" he said as she left him hanging in suspense

Laviss paused for a minute before she looked at the concerned Obelisk. It was then that she shook her head "Never mind…"

Zane narrowed his eyes down at the girl "No, tell me."

She shook her head again "Maybe another time Zane. I've already told you something that's a family secret. For now just… just don't tell them. I-I don't want them to worry about me." Laviss said as her eyes glistened with even more tears "I-It's bad enough that you had to be the one that found me. I don't… I don't want you all to think that I'm weak… t-that I'm not able to take care of myself… especially from two guys… w-who…" she looked down at the sheets and tried so hard as to not let the fresh new tears fall.

"You know what… that's what friends do. Even if you don't want to, we'll still be worrying about you. Do you know what happened once the guys came together after the duel?" Laviss kept her face down and shook her head "They were worried that you weren't there to congratulate Jaden. I bet that they're still worrying since no one else has found you." Zane said quietly as he held her face in his hands "You don't always need to be strong Laviss. Sometimes it's alright to be weak. You have friends who'll help you whether you want it or not because we care too much about you."

Laviss couldn't help it anymore, streams of water kept pouring down her face. She threw herself onto Zane and cried on his shoulders. Not wanting to hurt her, he simply rubbed her back as she continued to sob on him.

"For now…I won't say anything, but rest assures they will know the truth. Either from me or you… though it's best that you be the one they hear it from." said Zane as he kept on comforting her.

* * *

After Laviss had calmed down, Zane left her alone as he was needed in Sheppard's office. Laviss laid in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Mrs. Fontaine had returned a little later, along with Laviss' stuff for her trip tomorrow. Sheppard had called her father and told her that she'll be seeing one of her home doctors and check to see if anything is wrong. They also came to an agreement that she'll spend no more than a few days away, if not a week at the latest. That way Laviss wouldn't miss too much from her classes and her friends wouldn't be too suspicious. Plus they had a cover up story for her absence if anyone asked. The only student that was really aware of what was happening was Zane and he was promised to act like he didn't know anything.

But that was a few hours back, as Laviss now lay in the infirmary. She groaned. The red head was having trouble sleeping and because of it she was getting bored. She had nothing to do, not even a window to look out from. Laviss stared up at the dark ceiling again. Mrs. Fontaine would have a fit if she found out that she wasn't resting.

'_What am I going to do?' _Laviss thought as she closed her eyes _'What surprises me the most was neither Shooter nor Bro came to help me when I needed them the most. I mean, I know that they're spirits but… they did say that they'll watch over me. And knowing how Shooter is, you'd think he would've been there in a heartbeat.' _

The Ra turned around as slowly as possible and faced the end of the wall, courtesy of how the bed was position. Laviss let out a small yawn. That was all she needed to know that her body was tired. Who wouldn't be, after all she's been through. Taking one last look at the wall, she made herself comfortable under the covers and let sleep take over her.

An hour later a light gray figure entered the infirmary. The figure hovered over to the Ra student and crossed its shadow like arms. A smirk appeared on its face. '_Be lucky that that boy knew you and had heard me… otherwise both of us would've been dead by now.'_ The gray figure tilted its head upwards before taking a small glance at the red head _'Seems faith has it in for you… doesn't it Laviss.'_

Soon the gray figure disappeared.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	23. The Outcome For Following Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 23 - The Outcome for Following Orders

The air was cold as ice as it filled the room of nothing and darkness. The heavy tension made it seem like a sentence was about to be carried out rather than a simple meeting. Well, simple was far from what the meeting was about.

Harpie's Brother knelt before three tall figures who were sitting upon what looked like thrones. Everything about them was black like the room. Nothing was shown, not even their faces.

"What do you have to say?" said the middle figure in a deep voice

"We were given orders to stay behind." said Bro. He didn't bother lifting his head up.

"By whom?" asked the one on the right harshly

Bro flinched slightly at his tone. He knew the three were pissed; actually he assumed that they were more than just pissed. He would be too if he was in their positions, especially after what he's going to say next.

"I… don't know."

The tension rose. Bro still kept his face down. He didn't know what would happen now. Anything can when it came to those three. The three figure looked down at Harpie's Brother and then at each other. Soon enough they each nodded to one another.

"You don't know and yet you still followed orders." said the middle figure

"That's stupid to do, even on your part." said the one on the right. Bro glared down at the black floor.

"I thought you were the smart one. I knew Chaos made a mistake recommending you. I just knew it."

He couldn't handle it anymore. "WE FOLLOWED THOSE GOD DAMN ORDERS BECAUSE WE WERE TOLD THAT THEY CAME FROM YOU THREE!" cried Bro

"SILENCE!" bellowed the middle figure

Bro cringed at his voice. He mentally kicked himself, he let his anger take over him. He knew that was stupid, especially when he was in the presence of 'the trio of doom' as Shooter would say.

"You have no right to speak out…not after what happened."

The right figure chuckled as Bro kept quiet. "He's right you know. Even if Chaos did highly recommend you and that other stupid bird, we can change that."

Bro clenched his fists tightly._ 'Damn him!'_

"Let just be grateful that Laviss is still alive." said the figure on the left as he looked down at Harpie's Brother "Otherwise…"

"I know." growled Bro

"Just making sure you knew the cost." taunted the figure on the right

Bro closed his eyes _'I know the cost more than your pathetic lives can count on.'_

"Well, that seems to be everything… unless you have any other information." said the middle figure. Bro shook his head. "Very well, you're dismissed."

Bro swiftly turned around and walked straight ahead. It would seem like Bro was trapped inside the room as there was nothing around. That was until a door appeared out of the blue. He quickly made his way outside before the door disappeared.

He stood still in the middle of the corridor with his fists clenched. Two seconds later he started hitting the wall next to him in rage. "DAMN THEM! THOSE BASTARDS! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!" yelled Bro as he banged the wall over and over again.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." said a voice behind him

The monster stopped his banging and panted angrily as he looked back "What do you want?" he said angrily

"Chill." said Shooter with his hands up in defense. Bro glared at him as he walked past him. Shooter shook his head and followed the angry winged monster. "So… what did they say?" asked Shooter as he fell back a couple steps behind. Not wanting to get too close to Bro's bashing radar.

"What do you think they said!" he growled

Shooter sighed and rubbed his head. He opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly interrupted by a loud shrieking sound. Shooter clasped his head with his hands as he heard the loud sound. He looked over at Bro and pouted. The shriek didn't seem to affect him as he was standing there like it was nothing. After the noise was over Shooter looked behind him. He soon regretted it as he saw two monsters coming his way.

The first was a small golden dragon with baby blue eyes. He had black talons, two black horns stationed on its head as well as another two on its little wings.

Next to the floating dragon was an elf with dark violet eyes. She had bright purple hair tied in a ponytail with her front bangs being free from the restrain. She wore a dark blue violet fighting kimono with a wide slit on the right side, a bronze rope tied around her waist, and had a pair of dark violet boots. Underneath her kimono were ruby pants with a long sleeved shirt. In her right hand she held a long golden staff, the top end shaped like a crescent moon with a small orb in the middle of it.

"What do you guys want?" whined Shooter

The girl rolled her eyes at the monster before she turned her attention to Bro "We heard what happened." she said as the dragon shrieked in agreement

"Yeah… so?" said Shooter lamely

The girl got ticked off at Shooter's disinterest tone. She took in a deep breath and let it out, ignoring her urge to hit him upside the head. "So… we just wanted to know-"

"Blah, blah, blah… yeah, yeah we've heard it before. Now can you leave? We're in the middle of something very important." said Shooter as he turned his back to the two monsters

The girl looked down at the floor and gripped her staff tightly "THAT'S IT!" she cried. And in a flash she smacked Shooter on his head with her staff.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled as he rubbed his injured head "WHY ARE YOU- OW! ARE YOU TRYING TO- OW! KILL ME! OW!"

"I WOULDN'T BE IF YOU'D LISTEN TO ME AND ACTUALLY GAVE A DAMN AT MY SINCERITY!" she cried as she kept hitting the humanoid bird on the head

"OW! SERIOUSLY! OW! ALRIGHT STOP! OW! YOU LITTLE BI- OW!"

Bro shook his head as he saw angry female hitting the poor monster. Even though Shooter was asking for it, he thought the fuming spirit was taking it a bit too far. The worried dragon was helping the situation much with his shrieks. The three of them were getting on his nerves. "Faith, stop it." he said

The purple haired girl froze in place as she heard Bro. The female monster huffed but not before giving Shooter one last hit on the head. "Fine, we'll leave." said Faith

"Good riddance." said Shooter as he rubbed his whole head

Faith looked back at Shooter menacingly. He froze in place. He hoped… no he prayed that she wouldn't continue with her beating. And it looked like luck was on his side as she just gave him a warning look before turning to the monster next to him.

"Look, don't blame yourselves for what happened. It isn't your fault." she gave them one final looked before leaving.

Shooter sighed as he was safe… for now at least. He looked to his right and saw Bro thinking.

'_It's not our fault…' _Bro thought

"She's right you know." He ignored Shooter's word and turned his back to him. The duel monster was about to retort on his actions before Bro interrupted him.

"Do you regret following orders?" asked Bro

Shooter was caught of guard "Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Shooter sighed "Well… yeah. I mean, if we weren't told to stay behind we could have done something to prevent her from ever leaving the arena by herself; or at least warned her that was somebody following her."

Bro nodded at Shooter's words. "I feel the same way."

"So… what did they say? Do we still get to be with Laviss?"

The winged monster looked back at his companion's concerned face. How much longer will he have to see those kinds of faces? It seems like everyone around here had that same agonizing look… it almost sicken him to see it.

Bro turned around and nodded "Yes, we're still with her."

Shooter let out a sigh of relief "That's good… you know for a second there I thought you were going to tell me no."

"Well if I had shouted at them one more time, then probably I would've said no." said Bro plainly as he started walking

Shooter shook his head "Still the same old grump."

* * *

Laviss rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. She stretched out the kinks in her body and looked around her. Laviss shook her head after mentally kicking herself for forgetting where she was. She looked out the window of the helicopter that she was riding on and stared at the ocean.

Since the incident with the Obelisks, Laviss had gone to one of her family doctors and have them check her up. And just like Mrs. Fontaine had reported, she was close to having internal bleeding and was from the brink of death thanks to Stupid 1 and Stupid 2. The doctors said that it would be best for Laviss to stay with them for about a month but since she didn't want to stay cooped up for too long she told them about the time limit. Well, more like told them that she could only stay for a couple of days.

She didn't tell them of the week that she could have with them. There was no way would she stay away for a week.

So Laviss was off for about five days until it she had to go back to the Academy. Actually, it was more like threatened them to let her off on the fifth day. Something about jobs losses and replacing them with monkeys that can do a better job.

The helicopter shortly came to a landing near the harbor. And as soon as the door was open, Laviss came out running from the metal machine and towards the campus.

"I'm free at last!" cried Laviss whilst twirling around

"I take it that it that you don't like doctors. That or you don't like being in one place for too long."

Laviss turned around and gave a look to the Obelisk "What do you think?"

"I'll choose the latter." said Zane as he approached her "How are you?"

"I'd say better but the doctors told me not to take it hard… and some other stuff too." she said, mumbling the last part to herself

"What was that?" asked Zane suspiciously

"Oh nothing." she said sweetly, too sweetly for Zane to believe "Anyways, what time is it?"

"Around eight, class doesn't begin until ten today."

"That's just great…" mumbled Laviss

Zane looked at her. He had a feeling that something happened while she was a way. But he opt to not say anything.

"Well I guess I better get going." said Laviss said as she brought Zane from his thoughts

"And where would that be?" he asked as she started to move away from him

"My room." she answered and she soon began heading towards the Ra dorms. But she didn't even take two steps forward before realizing she wasn't moving. Laviss looked back and twitched as she saw Zane holding the back of her blazer.

"You're not going anywhere." said Zane as he pulled her back

"It's not like I can now." mumbled Laviss as Zane still had his grip on her

"Laviss." the red head smiled she knew Zane heard her.

"Sorry, but-"

"You're going to tell them."

She mentally groaned. She really wanted to avoid that particular subject. Laviss mustered all the adorableness she had and pouted at Zane "Can't I tell them after class?"

Zane twitched. He knew what she was doing and for some reason he was having a hard time trying not to fall for her trick. Laviss cursed Zane as he turned away from her view.

"Now would be a good time." he said as he let her go

'_Why? I don't wanna die this early in the morning…'_ she thought as tears came falling down. Though her tears stopped as Zane put his P.D.A. in front of her.

"Do you want to send them a message with my P.D.A. or do you want to go to their dorm rooms and tell each and every-"

"You know you're actually making me feel bad."

"Good, so… which is it?" he said as he waved the small hand device

"You're not giving me a choice are you?" Zane shook his head

Laviss sighed and grabbed the P.D.A.

* * *

After several minutes of arguing (Laviss wanted to type that she was ok while Zane wanted her to type a message for the guys to meet together. From there the two argued about it) and a small tug-a-war later, Zane had sent a message to the guys for an urgent meeting.

Laviss crossed her arms as she followed the older Obelisk to the meeting point. It was pretty obvious where Zane had chosen.

"I can't believe I lost." grumbled Laviss as she past the lighthouse and sat on the ground "You cheated! I know you did."

Zane smirked as he came near her "How can I cheat when it's obvious that I'm stronger than you?"

Laviss narrowed her eyes "I can't believe you would take advantage of a defenseless girl, much less a girl who was just hospitalized."

Zane raised a brow "Defenseless?"

"You know what I mean, you cheater!" cried Laviss

The Obelisk shook his head and said nothing as the Ra kept mumbling under her breath of how she could get back at the presumed cheater.

It was around 20 minutes when the first person came. Once he saw her, Zane stood behind Laviss, making sure that she wasn't seen by the blonde Obelisk.

"Hey Zane, I got your message. So did you find her? Where's Laviss? Is she alright?" asked the female Obelisk as she looked around to see if the Ra was anywhere in sight

"Don't come beyond where the lighthouse is, Alexis." said Zane as he crossed arms "I'll tell you everything once the rest of the guys are here."

Alexis nodded her head and stood a few feet away from the lighthouse. From where she stood she couldn't see Laviss, making Zane a bit glad about that.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang came. Zane saw that everyone was here and accounted for. Save for one duelist.

"Where's Bastion?" he asked. Laviss, who was behind him, heard and had her head down.

"Yeah… you see… we wanted Bastion to come along with us, but you know how he is right now big brother." said Syrus sadly "We thought he didn't get the message. We asked but he said he did. It's just… h-he didn't want to come."

Zane sighed and unfolded his arms. "I was hopping he would be here."

"You know Bastion's a little touchy when it comes to Laviss right now." said Alexis as she crossed her arms. Hearing Alexis made Laviss even more depressed.

"I know. I guess we'll have to start without him then." said Zane and no sooner did the four cried out.

"Is Laviss alright?"

"Where is she?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Don't tell me that she was shipped off to Antarctica, where she'll spend millions of years digging holes for modified, mutant penguins! Whom are evil and one day will rise up against humanity, by building a giant freeze ray and use it to change the weather to make it snow forever! Then with that they'll take over the world and force us to be their slaves too! And dig holes for millions of years for them for no reason just because they want to see us suffer!"

Everyone, minus Laviss who was trying so hard as to not laugh out loud, looked at Jaden; who apparently didn't care if the guys were giving him weird looks.

"Please tell me it isn't so!" pleaded Jaden. Seeing as no one was answering, the Slifer went on his knees and cried.

"Jaden… did you had sugar this morning?" Alexis asked calmly

"NO!" said Jaden rather quickly

"Yes he did." answered Syrus "We didn't get to eat that much. So Jaden thought that seven candy bars would stop his hunger long enough for us to hear what had happen to Laviss." he sweatdropped as Jaden, who was crying on the floor while saying something about penguins already having half of their plan made.

Laviss couldn't take it anymore. She poked her head behind Zane and spotted the sugar high Slifer "Hey Jay, I'm still here."

The rest of the guys were surprised as they saw the missing Ra girl. Jaden, who still had his sugar rush, ran towards Laviss. Zane saw Jaden about to tackle Laviss and quickly interfere the brunette before he squashed the red head.

"You alright?" whispered Zane as Jaden started to returned back to himself

"Yeah… somewhat." she said as Zane helped her up.

"Alright, so now that you know Laviss is here… and no, she wasn't shipped off to Antarctica." said Zane as he gave a look at the sheepish looking Slifer.

"So what happened, Laviss?" asked Alexis as she got the girl's attention "Why'd you leave like that?"

"Yeah… I mean first you were at the duel, then you weren't, and then the next thing we know, Chancellor Sheppard tells us that you had to leave on account of some family business that was urgent." said Chumley

Laviss looked at Zane, then at the group and sighed. "Well, that is partly true. I was at the duel. But… when I saw that Jaden won, I don't know what happened to me. First, I was in the arena and the next thing I knew… I was running."

"Why?" asked Syrus. Laviss gained a sweatdrop from him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok… so that kind of explains why you weren't with us, but what about afterwards? Sheppard told us you had a family emergency. Is everything alright?" asked Alexis

Laviss looked down and started rubbing her neck softly. "Well… I kind of… I mean… well I-I… um…" Zane lightly nudged her in the elbow. Getting the message she stopped stalling and blurred it out "TWO GUYS CAUGHT ME AND STARTED BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Laviss widen her eyes and quickly covered her mouth. _'Crap!'_

The guys stood their, baffled at what the Ra just said. They just stared at Laviss with their eyes as big as giant saucers. Sensing that no one was back to themselves, Laviss ran for cover behind Zane.

Alexis, being the first one to come to her sense, walked towards Zane and the frighten Ra. Only to be stopped as Zane held out a hand. She tried to crane her neck to see the girl but couldn't.

She sighed and took a few steps back "Um… you're okay, right Lavs?" she asked Laviss poked her head out again and nodded. "They didn't do anything… right?" Laviss shook her head.

"But… that doesn't explain why you left." said Chumley as he and the others came to their senses… or what was left of it.

Laviss looked down and immediately went back behind Zane. The Obelisk sighed. He glanced at the girl behind him before facing the guys "I came right after and stopped the two bastards. I then took her to see Mrs. Fontaine and told Sheppard. They thought that Laviss would be better off going to the hospital because of the condition that she was in. That's why she was gone for five days."

Seeing as that was all to say, Zane stood aside and gently pushed Laviss towards the gang. She kept her glanced down at the ground, she didn't want to see their faces. They didn't know that she was a hair's breath away from death. Laviss thought that she didn't deserved to be friends with any of them. Especially Bastion, whom didn't even show up to see if she was still alive.

"Laviss." said Zane

She turned around and saw him nod towards the others. Laviss subconsciously fiddled with her bandana as she turned herself around. She looked at each of them before closing her lilac eyes. She didn't know what to say to them, but it looked like her brain did as it spoke for her.

"I'm sorry."

She stood still and waited. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened. It was like that before she heard Jaden's voice.

"Don't worry Lavs. The important thing is that you're alive." the red head opened her eyes and saw the Slifer walk up to her "Knowing that you're still here is better than hearing that you're working for mutated penguins… or even worse dead."

Laviss couldn't believe what he said. The irony that he said the word dead made it worse for her. Tears started forming around her eyes as she stared at the brunette "J-Jaden…" and in a flash she hugged the Slifer, who returning the gesture gently. Separating herself from the boy, Laviss smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't congratulated you." she said

"Hey, better late than never." Jaden said happily

"You're right… so Jaden… THAT WAS AN AWESOME MATCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT AROUND AND FIGURED OUT A NEW PLAN TO BEAT BASTION'S CALCULATIONS! USUALLY NO ONE'S BEEN ABLE TO OUTSMART HIM!"

"Looks like she's back." said Alexis as she saw Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Laviss replay duel

"Yeah…" gloomed Zane

"What's wrong?" asked the Obelisk girl

"Nothing." he said.

And knowing Zane, Alexis kept it at that.

* * *

It was a little while before the guys separated themselves to catch up on their sleep or, in Jaden's case, get something to eat. Zane left Laviss as well, until she was back safely inside the Ra Dorms.

Laviss touched her doorknob, but she didn't feel like going in her room. So she passed by it and continued to walk until her feet stopped. Looking up she saw a door with 468A on the plague in gold.

The red head glared at her feet _'Dumb feet… why, in the 7 hells of Anubis, did you'd lead me here? I know he doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me…' _

But she knew that she'd have to face him sooner or later. Laviss raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door. Hearing shuffling in the room, Laviss definitely knew he was in there. Knocking again, she waited for him to open the door. She sighed and tried once more, until she heard a voice behind the door.

"GO AWAY!" cried a gloomy voice. She knocked once more and heard his voice again. "DIDN'T I ALREADY SAY TO GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!"

"Not even me?" she asked timidly

Laviss heard a thump and several footsteps coming towards the door. The wooden door opened and showed a wearier Bastion. His black hair was all over the place and it looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in ages. He had on a green long sleeve shirt, black pants, and his Water Dragon necklace hanging around his neck.

"Hey Bastion." said Laviss and gave him a little smile

Bastion looked at his Ra companion in disbelief. But soon that look was replaced with a glare and with no remorse; Bastion slam the door in front of her face.

"Bastion?" Laviss knocked on his door again

"LIKE I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE! ESPECIALLY YOU!" he screamed

The Ra's head crestfallen when she heard him. "Bastion… please… I wanna talk to you about-"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!"

"Please, can you let me in and hear me out?"

Silence stood before them. Laviss lowered her glance and gingerly touched her neck. The thought of him in this state didn't make things better. She thought hard at what might've made him mad. Surely her leave couldn't have done that... could it?

_'No, Bastion's not the kind of person to get all work up over nothing. There must a reason. The question is what? And why?'_ Laviss left her thoughts as she stared silently at the door. Maybe, if he wasn't too mad… then maybe she could get something out of him. It was worth a try.

"Bastion… I wouldn't think that you'd be angry with me-"

"WELL THAT GOES TO SHOW YOU THAT YOU CAN'T THINK!"

"Bastion-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. ONLY MY FRIENDS ARE ALLOWED TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND ARE NO WHERE EVEN NEAR THAT CATEGORY! NOW LEAVE! I AM VERY BUSY!"

That was too much for Laviss. He must've decided long ago that he didn't want to talk… no he didn't even want to see her. Laviss tried to shake off his words, but it was no use. She might as well go with him… if that's what he wanted.

She took a deep breath and tried her best as to not let her voice crack. "I-I understand Bas… I mean Misawa."

Laviss soon left, not even looking back as the door open with a pair of brown eyes glaring harshly at her retreating figure.

* * *

The red head didn't bother having any breakfast. Instead she headed straight to her morning class. Upon entering the classroom, Laviss saw the ever familiar brown striped cat at her feet. The feline purred while rubbing his body against her legs. Laviss gave a small smile before picking Pharaoh up. She then descended down the stairs, all the way down to where the usual empty seats were. Sitting down in one of the desks, she petted Pharaoh absentmindedly. It was a little while later that she heard footsteps echo in the great empty room.

"Laviss… so you're here today. I hope nothing too serious has happened?" said a voice

Laviss shook her head and turned to look at her professor "No, not really."

"That's good, but you do know that class starts at 10 today. I hope you didn't wait here too long." said Professor Banner as he reached his desk

"No Professor… I just thought I would come to class early today." she said as Pharaoh stretched on her lap

"I see… but don't you usually sit in the middle row with Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley?" he asked as he saw that she wasn't in her regular seat

"Uh… yeah, but since I'm not feeling like myself today… I thought it would be best if I sat in the front row… so that I won't miss anything."

"Well if you're not feeling well, why don't you go to Mrs. Fontaine? I'm sure she'll fix you up right."

"N-No it's alright. I don't want to bother her. I think it's just for today though." said Laviss with a small smile. _'Like I even want to see her again.'_ Laviss shuddered at the thought of going to the crazy female teacher. She would probably die if she was caught in her office again.

"Are sure?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, I best be getting ready for today's lesson."

Laviss sighed as her teacher turned his back on her. She then turned her attention to Pharaoh, who made up his mind and decided to sleep on her lap. Laviss sweatdropped at the cat's lazy actions but continued to pet him.

It wasn't long before the clock hit 10. Laviss didn't dare turn around as she heard her classmates come in. She kept facing forward until the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Alright everyone, it's good to see you this morning." greeted Professor Banner "Now let's start off by reviewing yesterday's lecture."

Class started out normal as usual. Some quickly noticed the missing Ra sitting in the front. Which was odd.

It was weird to see the Ra girl sitting in front, with Pharaoh on her lap, while the Ra boy was writing away, not even giving a glance at his missing friend who had moved. Some started to speculate at what happened to the two, others didn't really care.

But all the same something was up.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	24. Jaden's Crazy Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 24 - Jaden's Crazy Plan

1 Week Later

Laviss stood up lamely from her seat and headed towards Professor Banner as the bell ranged. Ever since her "talk" with Bastion, the red head has always been seen by herself, with the exception of Zane. Though no one knew about that, especially the fangirls, to which Laviss was grateful.

It wasn't a secret that she no longer hanged around the Ra genius. And it had surprised almost everyone as they thought the two to be best friends with a bond that couldn't be destroyed. Rumors were also spread to answer why the Ra duo had split up. Ranging from a fight to them secretly dating but had broken up, the latter being the most popular one among thousands of others. Yet, none of that mattered to Laviss. She didn't really care what everyone was speculating about her and Bastion.

In reality, the lilac eyed girl seemed to not care about anything within the past week. She didn't know why… but she just didn't.

But she wasn't really by herself. She was, at one point or another, around Jaden and the rest of the guys… but that's if HE wasn't around. She never wanted any trouble so she usually left before anyone said anything to stop her. It was a bit of relief that any of this didn't affect her studies; truly her grades had improved a little. But the same couldn't be said with her behavior. Laviss was known as a friendly girl to others but during the week that passed, she talked and interacted with others less than she would normally. Bastion, on the other hand; could care less about the troubled female as he was always busy… or so he says.

As a result it has started to peeve a few certain people. They couldn't stand seeing the two friends ignoring each other anymore. So after Banner's class had ended, these 'peeved people' trapped the Ra boy first as the Ra girl had gotten away from their grasp. She had to give Pharaoh back to his owner, which has been a regular routine for her.

"Alright Bastion what's up?" asked Jaden as he cornered the Ra outside Banner's classroom.

"What do you mean?" he asked

Jaden narrowed his eyes "You know what I mean."

"Clearly I don't, since I asked." said Bastion annoyed

"Yes you do! What's going on between you and Lavs?" Jaden restated with a bit more force in his voice

Bastion shrugged his shoulders as he stood in front of the little mob "I have no idea of what you are talking about Jaden. Who's Lavs?"

"Don't play around like that Bastion." said Alexis angrily

"Seriously, I don't know who you guys are talking about." said Bastion innocently

"Did she even talk to you?" asked Syrus

"Did who talk to me?"

"Stop playing stupid Bastion! Did Laviss ever talked to you about the day of our duel?" asked Jaden furiously

Bastion closed his eyes and let out a sigh "I still don't understand you. Who's Laviss?"

That did it. Jaden took Bastion's blazer in his hands and pushed him against the wall. The rest of the students around them stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the Slifer and Ra. Most thinking a fight might spur out.

Seeing everyone crowed around, Alexis tried to restrain the Slifer. "Jaden stop it, you're making a scene."

"No Alexis! Bastion's gone too far now! Who's Laviss… that bullshit Bastion! You DO know who Laviss is! Do you even know what happened to her?" Jaden hissed, tightening his grip on the yellow blazer

"C-come on Jay, let's just leave Bastion alone." said Syrus timidly. Though he was a bit angry that Bastion kept denying he knew Laviss. He still didn't want Jaden to do anything that might cause the Ra student to be harmed.

But that didn't matter to Bastion. He wasn't fazed with the brown eyed boy in front of him.

Jaden glared, hoping some sense would come to the suppose genius. He turned his head and scoffed. By Syrus' tone of voice he knew that his friend didn't want him to be in this situation. Jaden tighten his grip even more and came closer to Bastion. "If you do want to know what happened… meet me at the Slifer Dorm. You'll get your answers there." soon as he was finished, Jaden let go of Bastion's blazer and walked off.

And as the Slifer backed off, the crowd sensed that there wasn't going to be a fight. With their hopes destroyed at the possibility, they turned around and went back to their business.

Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis, however; followed Jaden. Staying a few steps behind in case the Slifer would blow up at any one of them. For now they kept their silence while walking with the pissed off brunette, but one thing was on their minds:

What was Jaden planning?

* * *

It wasn't long before classes were over and Laviss was free. Well she did have homework, but that didn't damper her spirit. Though as Laviss walked towards her dorm, she then remembered that Syrus wanted to talk to her. Actually, it was Jaden who said that Syrus wanted to talk to her but all the same she was to head over to the Slifer Dorm. So making a quick stop to her room, Laviss made her way to meet the little blue haired duelist.

As she made it to the Slifer Dorm, Laviss saw Jaden near the top of the stairs. Running over, Laviss greeted her Slifer friend. "Hey Jay!"

"Hey Lavs… oh yeah Sy asked if you could wait here for awhile, until he comes back. He just needs to finish off something with Dr. C." said Jaden

"Well knowing Crowler, it's gonna take forever. Maybe I should go over to Crowler's classroom and wait for him there-"

"No! I mean… Sy told me that you wait here." said Jaden nervously

Laviss had the urge to raise a brow at the brunette's action. He was acting very un-Jadenish that much she was certain of. "Ok." she said while keeping a tab on the Slifer's behavior.

For some reason he kept looking towards the bridge and then mumbling softly to himself.

'_Is he waiting for someone?'_ she thought as sat herself next to Jaden. Laviss thoughts were soon disrupted as she saw Jaden rubbed his head slowly.

"You know… you could wait in my room. Chumley's out getting food at the Card Shack." he suggested

Her eyes narrowed as he didn't look in her direction _'Strange…'_

"Hm… I don't mind." she said, choosing her words carefully "Besides you look like you could use the company."

"Well… I don't wanna be rude or anything, but I was kind of hoping to be by myself for a while."

'_Alright something's up.'_ she thought but say anything about it

"Sure." she said as she stood up and headed towards his room

Jaden's eyes followed Laviss until she entered his room and closed the door. _'Sorry Lavs, but this is for your own good.'_

_

* * *

_

Laviss sighed as she leaned against the door. She knew Jaden was up to something. And she had a feeling it wasn't just him in on it.

The Ra shook her head. _'Nah, maybe I'm just over thinking things…_ _that must be it.'_

The red head let out another sigh and looked around the room. Nothing had changed since the last time she visited. Grabbing the wooden chair from the study desk, Laviss moved it over to where the window was. She sat down and saw the ocean view that the Slifers were granted.

After awhile Laviss heard the door open. Thinking it be Syrus, Laviss moved from her seat. Except she was faced with someone that wasn't Syrus, but with someone she knew didn't want to see her. And she was right as the Ra frowned at the sight of her.

"JADEN!" yelled the boy as he back tracked after the door, only to have it shut in front of his face "JADEN OPEN THIS DOOR!" The black haired boy banged the door and tried to open it himself, but it was useless. It wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Bastion, but it's for your own good… for you AND Laviss. Now I won't open the door until you've heard her out." said Jaden behind the door

Bastion banged the door with his fist "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT IF I CAME HERE, YOU WOULD GIVE ME ANSWERS!" he cried

"I never said that. All I said was come to the Slifer Dorm if you wanted answers. I never really said that I was the one who was going to tell you." said Jaden slyly. And if Laviss knew the Slifer like she did, she bet that he was grinning mad like a Cheshire cat.

Why didn't she listen to her instinct? Then maybe she wouldn't be stuck here. Laviss mentally groaned. She knew Jaden wasn't going to let them out anytime soon. With that, the red head returned her gaze back to the window, while Bastion continued to bang on the door.

Sooner or later Bastion would have to stop… at least she hoped he would. His banging was starting to get annoying and it hasn't even been one minute yet!

Laviss stopped herself from groaning out loud. This was going to be one long afternoon. She just hoped she would make it by nightfall.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Laviss hunched over and twitched as she heard Bastion still pound on the poor door. _'He's been at it for who know how long! WHY DOESN'T HE STOP!_'

The Ra glanced over her shoulder and saw Bastion leaning against the door. She mentally thanked the Gods that he stopped. Her eyes then glanced over at the damaged that he did. There was a small dent in the middle of the whole door and below that, another one that was a bit bigger than the first. But it wasn't a lot considering the fact that the first dent was roughly the size of a quarter.

Laviss giggled at the door's condition. _'Boy, you would think that with all that pounding he did, he would've already made a hole through the door, not just two tiny dents.'_

Bastion lifted his head up as he heard someone giggle. He turned around and glared at the girl. "What!" he said angrily

Laviss didn't bother answering him. She knew that he wouldn't listen to her. Instead she returned her gaze back to the ocean and watched as the blue water move in a soundless pattern.

Laviss' expression softened as she saw each wave continued the unbreakable pattern. It was mesmerizing.

The dark haired boy frowned as he saw her turned around without answering him _'First she's silent, then she giggles, now she's silent again… what's wrong with her!'_

Bastion mentally groaned in frustration. He couldn't take another minute in this room. And with HER no less. Of all the people on this island he had to be stuck with HER. A carnivorous mutated sea creature would be better company that her.

He looked over at Laviss again. It seemed that she didn't really care about the situation that they were in.

'_No, I don't think she would. Not even if the whole building was on fire. Bet she would just sit there with the fire engulfing her whole body… Would she scream?… Probably… it's not like she would care. Her whole body would turn black and she'll die… be burn to a crisp…'_

Bastion shook his head. What was he thinking! No, why was he thinking like that! The dark haired boy let out a groan and slid down to the floor. '_The room's getting to me. I wouldn't be surprised if I go crazy in here.'_

Time past by slowly, or that's what Bastion thought. There wasn't a clock in the room… well not one that he noticed. The Ra took one last looked at Laviss before he stood up. He couldn't stand the silence any more. Maybe Jaden did have a point to this… even if it was crazy.

Bastion was a little curious as to what she had to say. It's been bugging him for the past week. All the guys knew what happened except for him.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes. That'll mean that he would have to apologize to her.

'_Wait what am I sorry for! Why should I apologize?'_ Bastion glanced down at the floor. He didn't want this to be a waste of time. '_Not that it already is.'_

He sighed. The least he could was talk to her... that's if she was willing to. With that in mind, Bastion pushed himself up from the floor and walked straight towards her. Taking a deep breath, Bastion began.

"Where did you go?" he asked

"What?" asked Laviss. She didn't bother facing him.

"Where did you go!" Bastion said a little louder and a little frustrated "Chancellor Sheppard said you had a family emergency. Clearly something happened as I didn't believe the crap that he gave us."

"You didn't believe Sheppard's words-"

"Sheppard's words were bullshit!" interrupted Bastion "Now tell me what really happened!"

"Misawa I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream at me. I'm right next to you." said Laviss in a monotone voice as she turned around

Bastion scoffed "Oh please! Will you cut that out! Look I only said that because I was mad, ok!"

"Misawa like I told you before, you needn't to scream. I'm right next you."

The Ra bit his lip as he found her to be difficult. "FINE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO ACT LIKE THAT THEN I GUESS THERE'S NO POINT IN EVEN TALKING TO YOU!" Bastion glared at the girl once more before he sat himself on Jaden's bed.

Laviss ignored his glare; actually she didn't even see his glare so his action was futile. The red head just wished to know how long the two were in the room and how much longer was Jaden going to keep this up! The brunette head had better not keep them here throughout the night. Or else that's where she'll have to draw the line at.

* * *

Before she even noticed nightfall had come. Laviss shifted her gaze to the dented door and then back to the window. _'Guess this is were it ends.'_

Standing up, she startled Bastion as he kept staring at her backside since their talk… well it was more of him screaming and her getting on his nerves than actually talking.

"What are you doing?" he asked

She didn't bother answering Bastion. Laviss stood before the wooden door and observed the little dents that Bastion made. She scanned the whole door before stepping back.

Bastion raised a brow at what she was doing, but didn't say anything. He wanted to see what she was gonna do. _'Probably threaten Jaden to open the door.'_

Laviss took a deep breath in and let it out. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. Lifting up her left leg she kicked the door, where Bastion's second little dent was. The impact made a loud bang, but nothing happened.

Bastion smirked at the girl's result "You know it's a wooden door. It's going to take more than a puny kick to break it down."

But after Bastion finished, the dent soon started to crack. Laviss smiled and lifted her leg up and kicked the door again, this time successfully breaking the thing in half. Walking out of the rubble, Laviss turned around and gave Bastion smirk.

"I-Its must have been luck. I mean I did bang on that door for hours. I'd somehow managed to soften it for you." concluded Bastion as the red haired girl began to walk away.

But Bastion was slow to follow the Ra girl because soon Jaden and the gang, minus Zane, came over to see the mess.

"Bastion… what did you do!" asked Syrus as he saw the remains of their use to be door.

"Guess all that banging had gotten somewhere." commented Chumley as he took a bite from his cheese sandwich

"I didn't do this. This was HER doing." fumed Bastion as he crossed his arms

"Great, great... but what about Lavs? Is she still here?" Jaden took a look inside his room only to find that the Ra girl missing. "Dang she got away."

"I told you your plan wouldn't work." chided Alexis "Now I believe that you owe me 10." Jaden groan as he took out a couple of bills and paid the girl

"Excuse me, but I thought that I was going to get some answers." said Bastion

"Didn't you?" asked Jaden as he moved away from the blond Obelisk "I mean that's why we… err I put you guys in that room for like five hours."

"No… she didn't even look at me. She just sat on that wooden chair and stared out the window." said Bastion

"Did you at least try to be nice to her?" asked Alexis

"Yes." he said plainly

"Men…" mumbled Alexis and shook her head "Bastion screaming at her isn't really being nice to a girl."

"Yeah no joke." said Chumley as he finished his sandwich "I mean we all heard you screaming your head off from the first floor."

"And it was even rude of you that you spent most of the time banging on the door instead of trying to talk to her. What's more was that you quit when she didn't even give you an answer." continued Alexis

"Well she was being difficult with me!" cried Bastion "YOU try and talk to her when she thinks nothing of you."

Alexis rolled her eyes at the Ra "I would and I would've been successful with it."

Bastion scoffed "It's not like it matters anyways. Why don't you guys tell me? That way I would know and-"

"No Bastion." said Jaden as he gave the Ra a serious look "You've gotta hear it from Lavs, not us."

"Just tell me!" cried Bastion

"No."

Bastion cried in frustration. The universe was against him, he just knew it. And all because of one incident.

"Just talk to her Bastion. And this time BE nice." said Alexis

The Ra shook his head "No… I'm done with this. I give up. If she doesn't want to tell me without that attitude of her-"

"You're giving up, just like that!" cried Jaden "The Bastion I knew wouldn't do something so cowardly."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" cried Bastion as he glared at the Slifer

"WELL FOR STARTERS TALK TO HER!" cried Jaden as he got in the Ra's face

"I CAN'T!" Bastion yelled

"YES YOU CAN!"

"NO I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU CAN!"

"NO I CAN'T!"

"YES YOU-"

"QUIET!" Alexis cried. She glared at the two before they stopped and backed off each other. Syrus and Chumley on the other hand froze in place after the Obelisk yelled. Somehow they didn't think that Alexis' voice would be THAT scary.

Alexis closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you making this so difficult Bastion? Just swallow your damn pride and talk to her."

"My pride has nothing to do with this! It's her!" Bastion argued back "She's the problem to all of this!"

Alexis gave Bastion a disbelief look before she spoke "Face it Bastion the problem isn't her, its you." she said

The Ra duelist didn't say anything.

The group stood quiet for a while until Bastion turned his back to the gang. He then started walked down the stairs of the Slifer Dorm. The Obelisk shook her head while the rest of the guys looked at each other.

"I can't believe him." mumbled Alexis as she saw Bastion walk away

"Do you think he'll talk to her?" asked Syrus worriedly

"I don't know Syrus. I don't know." said Alexis sadly

Jaden narrowed his eyes with his fist clenched tightly "This is so stupid!" he cried while kicking the remains of his door

"Jaden, there's nothing else we can do." said the blonde girl "We just got to let Bastion-"

"Oh yeah, lets have Bastion take care of this." Jaden crossed his arms "What we need to do is-"

"Oh no." said Alexis as she grabbed the Slifer's arm "You are NOT going to come up with another crazy plan. Your last one went up in smoke and you think another one will make everything better!"

"Well at least I'm doing SOMETHING to help!"

Alexis sighed as she let Jaden go "I know you want to help but you can't, Jaden, none of us can."

"Lex has a point, Jay. Let's just leave Bastion and Lavs alone. They'll work it out somehow." said Chumley

Jaden looked at the two of them and then at Syrus, who nodded in agreement. With no other choice he too agreed to stay out of it. "Fine… but if they're no longer friends…"

"Trust me Jaden, if they're no longer friends then you can put the blame on us and can get in the middle of this." said Alexis as held up her right hand "Promise."

The Slifer eyed her being for a few minutes before taking her word. He then turned to his dead door. He bowed his head at the remains. "But why did Lavs have to break our door?"

"Your fault Jaden." said Alexis

"Why?" Syrus placed a hand on Jaden, who was on his knees with tears running down his face. "Why are girls so weird!"

Hearing Jaden; Alexis got ticked off and hit him on his head.

* * *

The door slammed louder that what Laviss had intended it to be. She held onto the doorknob while she tried to catch her breath.

'_I just hope that no one followed me back here.' _she thought as she left the door

Laviss sighed as she looked at the pieces of paper on her desk. She was so gonna kill Jaden the next time she saw him. It was no use trying to threaten him if he wasn't here, so Laviss stopped before she wasted anymore time. She was about to begin her homework when her P.D.A. started to beep. Reaching over the study table, Laviss grabbed it and saw a message icon. Clicking it, she saw the screen turned blue. She waited a few second later before she saw someone move on the screen.

"Zane?" she said out loud

"Hey Laviss." said the Zane in the screen

The red head squeaked as she heard his voice. She dropped the hand device but barely managed to catch the thing before it broke to smithereens "Sorry… why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you were alright." he said

"Oh, okay. Hey listen, thanks for keeping me company for the past week."

"No problem. And before I forget, Chancellor Sheppard called me to his office today. Guess who else was there?"

"Those bastards." mumbled Laviss

"Yeah and I would've beaten the heck out of them, if it wasn't for campus security being there." he growled

The corner of Laviss' lips twitched as she heard him "So what's up? Are they facing any charges?"

Zane nodded his head. "They're forevermore expelled from Duel Academy and I think they're getting a lawsuit from Seto Kaiba."

Laviss looked surprised "A lawsuit?"

"Yeah, I was surprised with that too."

"But did they say why they… you know, did what they did?" she asked

Zane shook his head "No… well not that I know. But it seems that someone else was behind it. They didn't seem to be too bright or brave while they were being interrogated."

"Hm…" Laviss had been thinking that as well. Someone must be behind it_… _this all seemed too suspicious…

"They're also going to keep all of this quite so the media won't bother the academy. It's bad enough that they already have the missing students on their plate."

"Alexis' brother is one of them, right?" she said as she was brought back from her thoughts

"Yeah, his name is Atticus. He's one of my friends when I started Duel Academy."

She smiled "Well was he a-"

But soon Laviss was interrupted by a knock on her door. Her head turned from Zane, to the door, and then back "I'll be back."

Putting the P.D.A. on her bed, Laviss walked over to the door. As she opened it, the red head was surprised at the visitor who knocked.

"I need to talk to you."

Scratch that, what he said surprised her the most.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	25. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 25 - Best Friends

Bastion had his head down as he walked away from the Slifer Dorm. Alexis' words kept replaying inside his head. It didn't make sense to him. Why would her words affect him so much?

'_**Maybe it's because it's true.'**_

The Ra let out a growl. Ever since Laviss was gone, he had gotten this voice inside his head for quite sometime. But lately it's been getting really annoying; to the point where he would space out and not pay attention in class.

'_**Just go and talk to her.'**_

Bastion scoffed. Like he would ever listen to it. The thing has been saying that since the past week and right now he wished that the voice had a body so he can kill it.

'_**How about... instead of wanting me dead you can… oh I don't know… TALK TO LAVISS!'**_

'_Yeah that's a great idea! And then after I'm finish we'll get the guys together and have Jaden to do Crowler's homework… LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!' _Bastion slapped his forehead. Great, now he's talking back to the thing. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jaden's plan did have some outcome out of it. It made him go even crazier than he already was.

'_**I know what'll make you less crazy?'**_

'_If you say 'Go and talk to her' then I surely will go insane.'_

'_**What is so bad about talking to Laviss?'**_

'_It's just… I don't know!'_

'_**Do you hate her?'**_

Bastion stopped in his tracks. _'I don't…know'_

_**'You don't know?'**_

'_NO, I DON'T KNOW! Look how do YOU know that there is even a-'_

'_**Please… have you SEEN yourself this past week!'**_

Bastion grumbled "Stupid voice…"

'_**You know I can hear you.'**_

The Ra fumed even more as he walked. He didn't know what to do anymore.

'_**You should-'**_

'_DON'T say go talk to her!'_

'_**You really are dense.'**_

Bastion stopped once again _'What's that suppose to mean?'_

'_**Seriously if you can't figure it out… then maybe you aren't the genius that everyone proclaims you are.'**_

The black haired duelist didn't move from his spot. What was the stupid voice getting at? What was he missing? Was there something that just blindly past him? Bastion contemplated what the voice said again. '_Tell me what you mean.'_

'_**Nope. You gotta figure this out on your own. Good luck!'**_

'_NO WAIT!'_

Bastion growled. The one time that he needed that voice to be here, it just up and vanishes! The boy sighed. Maybe he can figure this all out. Bastion dropped his head. But that was easier said than done. He at least needed one clue to what when on. And he knew that none of the guys would give him one.

Bastion pinched the bridge of his nose. It all pointed to one solution. He needed to talk to her. That was just it.

The Ra sighed and started towards the Ra Dorm. He picked up his pace. He didn't want her to be busy, or worse sleeping. He was done waiting. He had to know by tonight.

Once he'd gotten to the Dorm, he entered the building and ran past the few Ras that were scattered throughout the corridors. He finally reached her door; the plaque with 2a on it shined brightly against the brown wood.

Bastion took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments before the door opened. And as soon as he saw her, he spoke to her quickly as if he would suddenly forget as to why he was there.

"I need to talk to you." he said

* * *

Laviss stared.

It wasn't long before she realized that she was still staring. She gave a subtle cough before turning her head. '_Why would he come here? Last time I checked he was still angry at me.' _But all her thoughts were pushed aside as he spoke again.

"Look… I know that we've… we haven't been on the greatest terms since the past week." said Bastion as he shyly scratched his head

Laviss gave him a look "Misawa, stop beating around the bush. Just tell me what you need."

"I need to speak to you Laviss." he said anxiously

The red head sighed and looked back inside her room "You know now isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe some other time." she said as she closed the door, but Bastion put his foot in between.

"Please Laviss." he pleaded

Laviss mumbled something inaudible. Though Bastion could only get a snippet of what she said. Something along the lines of 'Gee that's great'. But Bastion couldn't tell if that's what she really said.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed the door back "Look, don't lie. I know you don't have anything to do."

"On the contrary Misawa I do. Thanks to a certain Slifer." she said, mumbling the last part to herself. "Good bye." she said with no feeling. She then kicked Bastion's foot back and shut the door with the lock on.

Bastion jumped up and down and held his foot. He bit down on his lip as he didn't want to scream bloody murder outside Laviss door. Who knew that she could kick and hard at that!

'_Well… now I know better than to get her angry.'_ he thought as he put his foot down

'_**Well she did mange to break down Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's door down.'**_

Bastion groaned. "Great… it's back again."

'_**Gee… thanks for the warm welcome.'**_

'_Look why don't you leave. I really don't want a sarcastic voice in my head right now. I have enough problems as it is.'_

'_**Hey you should be HAPPY that I'm even back!'**_

'_Why should I!'_ Bastion heard the voice chuckled. He soon became weary of what the thing was about to say to him.

'_**Hm… and here I was gonna help you get your girl back.'**_

The Ra blushed at the sudden comment. _'She NOT my GIRLFRIEND!'_

'_**Yeah, yeah sure she isn't.'**_

'_What's your plan?' _thought Bastion, wanting the subject changed

'_**Oh… NOW you want my help.'**_

'_Please… just tell me.'_

The voice stayed silent. Bastion was about to believe that the voice was bluffing in having a plan and just left him standing there like an idiot. That was before he heard it again.

'_**I'll only give you some ideas… the rest you gotta do on your own.'**_

* * *

Laviss sighed and leaned against her door. She put a hand to her forehead while she came back to her desk. "I'm so sorry Zane." she said as she picked up her P.D.A.

"Was that Bastion?" he asked

"Yeah that was him, but I think he's gone." she said. The Ra waited for a few seconds before she nodded "Yeah… for sure he's gone."

Zane raised a brow "You sure?"

"Well I don't hear him banging on my door." she said. She turned her head as if she wasn't sure about her statement

"Laviss." he said as he got the girl's attention "How about I leave you be?"

"Why?" she asked

"So you can talk to him." The red head dropped her head. "You have to talk to him, Laviss."

She lifted her head and gave the Obelisk a weak smile. "Even if I could I would, but right now isn't a good time."

"And why is that?" asked Zane

Laviss sighed "Three words: Jay and Crowler."

"What does Jaden and Dr. Crowler have to do with this?"

"Well for one… I'm gonna kill Jaden." she said

Zane stared at the Ra. He was about as clueless as Jaden was during one of Crowler's exams. "What?"

Laviss had the urge to slap herself. She forgot that he didn't know of Jaden's plan. "Never mind."

"Listen Laviss, just forget drop everything that you were about to do and go talk to Bastion."

"You DO know what time it is… right?" she said as she looked back to her side table. The clock read 10:45.

"Yes. But is your friendship more important than whatever it is you were going to do?"

Laviss was about to answer yes, but she didn't. She glanced at her homework, then at her door and sighed again. She knew Zane had some point... but the idea in itself scared her a bit. She knew she wouldn't get a change to speak to the stubborn Ra. He wouldn't let her.

"Laviss." Zane said, taking her out of her thoughts

The red head groan. Zane will only nag her about it if she didn't do it. "I'll… go and… talk to him…" she struggled to say

Zane gave her one of his rare smiles "I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Yeah… well… better be worth it when I enter Crowler's class tomorrow."

"I promise you it will be. If not, then I'll get you a bag of candy. " he said "I'll see you tomorrow." she grumbled

"Fine… I'll see you later." Turning it off, Laviss threw the P.D.A. on her bed without a care. The red head didn't know what to do at this point. Sure she said to Zane that she would talk to him, but how? Laviss shook her head. She might as well do to his room and see how things work out. She stood up and headed towards the door but stopped. She looked back at her clock. It read 10:50. It was getting late. Would he even open his door to her? After all, he was more than pissed off when she last left him. She grasped the doorknob in her hand.

_But is your friendship more important than whatever it is you were going to do?_

_'Zane has a point. Crowler can go screw himself. My friend IS more important than the mountain of work that he gave me!' _Laviss cringed '_Ok… that middle part sounded soooo wrong on sooooo many levels.'_

Laviss shook her head. She was getting distracted. What she needed to do was to talk to Bastion. With that in mind she turned the doorknob. But before she could take a step outside, she was face with Bastion, who looked like he was about to knock as his fist was in mid air.

"Laviss…" said Bastion, surprised and put his hand besides him

The red head inclined her head "I-"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." he said quickly. The Ra bowed her head. She let out a smile at the irony, but Bastion didn't noticed. Instead he thought of the worse possible case. "I'm serious. I'm not joking in any matter." he added

"I know." she said, lifting her head up.

Bastion gave a look of relief. But that face was gone and was replaced with worry and started to fidget around. Laviss was quick to notice, but she didn't get a chance to question him as he interrupted her.

"Doyouwanttotakeawalkwithme?" he quickly

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Do you... want to… take a walk with me?" he repeated slowly

That caught Laviss off guard "A… walk?" she said. Bastion nodded. "Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

Laviss gazed over Bastion before she moved her eyes on her door "Can I ask why?"

"No reason." said Bastion. Laviss moved her eyes away from her door and gave him a yeah-right look. He inwardly smiled. He knew she wouldn't go with him on that idea. He might as well tell her. "I just want to know what happened." he said softly

Her end of her lips twitched and she stepped out of her room. Bastion moved backed a little as she closed the door behind her. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The night was calm as Bastion and Laviss walked around their dorm. However, with the beautiful night, the two of them didn't exchange words. Laviss mostly fidget with her skirt as a small breeze past them.

_'Stupid skirt.' _The red head glared daggers at the yellow fabric that went around her.

Her eyes went to Bastion, who was looking everywhere but her. She didn't blame him. The air around them was uncomfortable, but at least they weren't arguing with each other. Well not so much argue, but at least Bastion wasn't yelling at her.

Laviss sighed and stopped in her tracks. Bastion saw her and stopped as well. He looked around and saw that they weren't far from their Dorm as he thought they were.

"Do wanna know now?" she asked as she pulled back Bastion's attention

"Yes… that is if you still want to keep on walking. I can wait until you're ready." he said

"N-no… I'm ready." said Laviss as she closed her eyes. She knew better that he wasn't only going to be shocked. "Ok… well… after Jaden won, I sort of ran off… don't ask why, even I don't know. I just did."

"Then?" said Bastion

Laviss turned around but didn't dare look at him in the eye "Then… these two guys came up to me and… started to…"

Bastion frown. He didn't like that cliffhanger. There were just about several things guys would do to a girl. And the ones that he was thinking of weren't very pleasant to him. "To... what?" he said with concern

"They started beating the crap out of me." Laviss kept her eyes on the ground. She didn't want to know what Bastion's reaction was. It seemed like eons before she heard Bastion's voice again.

"A-Are you… are you alright though?" he asked. Laviss nodded and still kept her eyes on the dirt path. "They… they didn't do… anything like… t-take advantage of you, right?" she shook her head. "W-Who found you?"

Laviss scrunched up her face. She didn't know why she did that but she did as she answered "Zane."

Bastion was glad that she wasn't facing him. That way she wouldn't see the anger that was raging in him. He glared at the trees that surrounded them. His fists were clenched tightly that they started to turn white. Taking a deep breath slowly, Bastion bowed his head. "I'm sorry." he said quietly

Laviss lifted her head up. "For what?" she asked. But the second she raised her head she froze in place. Her lilac eyes couldn't tear away from the tears that were running down Bastion's face.

"FOR NOT BEING THERE WHEN YOU NEEDED ME! I HAD A FUNNY FEELING THAT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE! BUT I SHOOK IT OFF! I KEPT TELLING MYSELF THAT YOU WERE ALRIGHT! BUT WHEN I FOUND THAT YOU WEREN'T PRESNET AT THE END OF THE DUEL… I THOUGHT THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I THOUGHT THAT! I JUST DID! THAT'S WHY I LOCKED MYSELF IN MY ROOM! AND WHEN I HEARD THAT YOU LEFT… THAT MADE MATTERS WORSE! DURING THOSE FIVE DAYS THAT YOU WERE GONE… I JUST WORKED MYSELF TO DEATH! JUST TO GET YOU OFF MY MIND! AND WHEN I RECEIVED THE MESSAGE ABOUT YOU… AND WHEN JADEN AND THE OTHERS CAME… I FELT THAT IT DIDN'T MATTER TO ME! SO WHEN YOU CAME… T-THAT JUST… T-THAT JUST... I-IT JUST…"

Bastion dropped to his knees with his head down. Laviss didn't make any movement on comforting the boy. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't look at him. "Misawa…" she whispered while he moved his head up. Laviss saw his eyes had started to become red, yet she ignored it as she came closer to him. "Stand up." Bastion rubbed his eyes and did what she said. "Look… I didn't want you to be hurt. That only makes me feel miserable. I can't stand seeing one of my friends cry, especially if he's my best friend at that." she said while wiping off his tear stains

"H-how can you say that! I didn't do anything… to make myself a best friend. I just got mad to the point of yelling and ignoring you… before I realized that you had trouble to deal with by yourself."

Laviss gave a small chuckled before she spoke "Stop talking like an idiot Misawa, that job's taken by Jaden."

"But-"

"Being my friend is all that I ever wanted from you." she interrupted him "Yeah, you did yell at me, but that didn't mean that you never stopped being my friend." Laviss paused for a minute before she started opening Bastion's blazer. "I know… because you were still wearing this." she said, indicating his Water Dragon chain that hanged over his green shirt "You kept your promise… you never took it off."

Bastion wiped off the rest of his tears with the end of his sleeve. Looking at her, he felt as he would cry again, but he had enough will to not to. "Will you please… stop calling me Misawa?"

Laviss smiled "Sure… but there's one thing I want to give you."

Without any thought Laviss wrapped her arms around Bastion's neck and lay her head against his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you for dueling your best against Jaden… it's just too bad that you didn't get to be the school's representative for the School Duel."

Bastion put his arms around her waste and let out a smile. "That old thing… it doesn't matter. All that does is that you're with me again."

Laviss smiled too as she hugged the Ra boy even tighter.

* * *

'_**Told ya I'd get your girl back.'**_

Bastion twitched as he heard the voice come back _'You know you're ruining the moment.'_

'_**Hey be grateful for what I did! Besides I'm not ruining the moment... that would be you.'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**Have you seen your girl-'**_

'_SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!'_

"Bastion… are you ok?" asked Laviss as she saw the Ra frowning

'_Hope I didn't do anything to make him mad.' _she thought

Bastion shook his head and looked at Laviss in his arms. "Uh… its nothing. Just… nothing."

Laviss raised a brow "You sure?"

"Positive." he said

The red head nodded. It was a good idea that she didn't pry into it. After all, she didn't want another argument to come between their friendship. She also didn't want to come face to face with another of Jaden's plans. Laviss shuddered at the thought. No, defiantly not.

The red head was just glad that she and Bastion had patched things up with each other.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	26. Little Belowski

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 26 - Little Belowski

Laviss blew a couple of her bang away from her face. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Zane was right.

When the red head walked to Crowler's class the next morning, she was ready for the earful she was gonna get from the he/she teacher. But instead she got something else: Bastion standing bashfully outside of Crowler's room. It was odd since he didn't have Crowler for that morning. The boy must have had a sixth sense because before she could greet him, he pushed into her several pieces of papers.

Those papers were all of her assignments completed!

Bastion truly saved her life from the evil wrath of the he/she creature. She needed to make it up to him in return, even though he said it wasn't necessary.

The Ra stretched herself in her seat while looking up at the white ceiling. She chuckled, remembering the reaction from her peers that day. They all looked liked fishes out of water when they saw her and Bastion walking into Banner's class. What was even funnier was when the two of them started talking to each other. That put everyone in silence; especially Jaden and the guys. Professor Banner had to ask out loud why his class was so quiet.

It looked like things were starting to go back to normal. But there was one thing that was bugging her.

The talk with her father and big brother.

**Flashback**

Laviss groaned. She was stuck in bed on a perfectly good day. But it wasn't like she COULD get out. Not with the injuries she has. The door opened and out came one of the nurses that aided the doctor. The Ra had to raise a brow as to why the nurse came. Usually they would check up on her every 10 minutes or so.

"Miss, you have a phone call." said the nurse and held out a black mobile

_'A call_?' The red head thanked the nurse as she walked back outside. Laviss stared at the phone. She could only thing of four people who would call her; two of which she didn't want to speak to.

"Hello." she said timidly

"Ah! So you're still alive." said a cheery voice

Laviss slumped down. She knew that voice anywhere. "Are you saying you wanted me dead?" she said ticked off "Wait til Koi-kun hears you."

"I already have." said a different voice

The red head gasped as she heard the smooth deep voice on the other line."KOI-KUN!" she screamed with happiness

"Not so loud. I still need the ability to hear." said Koi

"I'm sorry Koi… wait a minute… the two of you are calling me… at the same time." she grew nervous "Are you guys in the same room?"

"No." answered Koi "I'm in a different room… far away from HIM."

"Alright… but why are you guys calling me? It can't be good news. Especially since the two of you NEVER ever call me at the same time."

"We've heard about your little incident." said Koi

Laviss gulped. She had a feeling they would call her about that. She just prayed it would be later, much later. "May I ask from whom?"

"Is that even necessary to ask? Who do you think?" said Koi

"The muffin man?" said Laviss innocently

"Very funny." said Koi sarcastically

"So… you guys know what happened…" said Laviss meekly. The red head didn't hear a response, but she felt a deep hostile aura coming from the other lines. "Are… you guys mad at me?"

"Mad? Why should we be mad at you, sweetie?" said her father

"He's right. It's those damn BASTARDS I'm mad at!" hissed Koi

"You should have seen it dear. When we went to talk to the Chancellor, those two hooligans were there as well. Campus security had to hold back Koi-kun before he injured the two."

"I wouldn't have injured them… I would have MURDERED them! And don't you dare refer to me by that name." hissed Koi

"My, my you don't need to get snippy with me Koi-kun."

"I'm WARNING you Bastard. One more out of you and you'll find yourself decapitated and thrown into the Pacific Ocean!" Koi growled

"Touchy." Laviss sweatdropped. Her father just didn't know when to stop aggravating her brother. "Getting back on topic, we only wanted to see if you were alright."

"Why didn't you just visit?" asked Laviss

"Too busy." the two of them said in unison

"I should have known you two would said that." she said, shaking her head "If it makes things better, I'm alright and alive."

"Yes, but I'm not so sure if I should believe you." said her father

"Eh?" she said. Laviss heard her father chuckled. She did not like the sound of that.

"I was thinking. Once the doctor says that you're well enough to leave, how about I come over with you to your school and personally make sure that you make it there safe!" her father suggested

"NO!" cried Laviss "You promised you wouldn't do that!"

"I did. But I'm only going to be there to make sure you arrive safely back to school."

"Why can't you be like Koi?" Laviss whined "He doesn't suggest coming over to the school and embarrass me."

"And that's the big difference between him and me. I'm more fun while he's not." said her father

"How is embarrassing Laviss fun?" asked Koi

"Well its fun for me. Come now, don't tell me you don't want to see her in a skirt." said her father

"She's been in skirts since she was 8. How's it any different?"

"Guys… I'm still here." said Laviss. She knew where this conversation was heading and she didn't want them fighting on the phone again. "Look you don't need to check up on me. I'm telling you I'm alright."

Laviss heard Koi sigh "Alright. But tell me, how's your dueling coming along? Did you managed to defeat at least a third of the student body?"

The red head froze "Um…"

"Don't tell me you haven't dueled yet!" said her father

"I-Its not that! I mean… the Chancellor asked me not to duel for a while… but that was around a few months ago. So I can duel any time I want right now… and yeah."

"Laviss, give us the truth." stern Koi

The red head crestfallen her head "I just… I don't… I don't want to know how the school will react."

"In other words, they don't know who you really are." said Koi

"They know I'm Laviss." she said with a weak smile. The red head heard both males sight at her weak attempt of a joke.

"Laviss, one day they will know. And not just them." said her father

"I know. It's just… I just don't want all happening right now."

"Don't worry. Not unless one of us dies from some sort of mysterious death, you don't need to worry about that." Laviss cringed. She couldn't imagine her father and Koi dead. And the fact that Koi said those words didn't make things better.

"Well seeing as I need to get back to work, I'll talk to you later dear." said her father

"Ditto on that too kid." Laviss frowned "Cheer up. I'll call you when I can get the chance." said Koi

"Which will be never." she grumbled "The two of you are always busy. Sometimes I wish you guys weren't successful at all."

"Wishes don't always come true." said Koi "I'll talk to you soon." with that the line went dead

**End of Flashback**

Laviss knit her brows together in thought '_Will it matter? I mean them not knowing is a whole lot better. Besides, its not like it's a necessity for me to say.'_ Her eyes wondered off from the white ceiling to the brown haired Slifer in front of her trying to concentrate; loudly at that. _'They can't know... at least not now.'_

"Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Moe. Catch a monster by the toe, if he stinks then let him go… Ugh." Jaden groaned

Laviss stood up and made herself comfortable on top of the desk. She saw all of Jaden's cards scattered before him; several underneath the tired boy. It didn't help that Alexis, Chumley, Bastion, and Syrus were also surrounding him. Each with a eager smile on their faces.

"You know my Water Dragon would be a fine addition to your deck for the School Duel." said Bastion as he held up his card

"That Water Dragon's a total wash out. What you need is something strong. Like Etoile Cyber!" said Alexis and showed her card

"How about Des Koala?" asked Chumley and held up his monster

"You can use my Power Bond if you want." suggested Syrus as he held up his spell card

Laviss chuckled lightly. It was obvious they wanted Jaden to use their cards for the School Duel. She didn't really know why though. It was just another duel against one the sister schools of Duel Academy. Not that much of a big deal, beside the bragging rights the school got. Tired of their endless prattle, Laviss quietly snuck away. She knew Jaden would crack soon.

Outside the classroom she could still hear them.

"WHAT I NEED IS SOME TIME TO THINK!" blew Jaden

"There's no need to be rude Jaden. We're only trying to help" said Bastion. Laviss rolled her eyes. "After all, you have been selected as the Academy's representative at the School Duel. THIS IS HUGE!"

"And if you don't win, it's going to be a huge disappointment." stern Alexis

"Poor Jaden." said Laviss as she shook her head. They were putting too much responsibility on the guy. She was kinda glad that she wasn't the representative.

"OH COME ON! LIKE THERE'S NOT ENOUGH PRESSURE ON ME ALREADY!" cried Jaden "I know the school's counting on me, but all I can do is duel my best."

"You're absolutely right. Dueling isn't about winning, it's about being the best you can." said Bastion

Laviss snorted 'S_uck up.'_

"And the best needs the power of my Water Dragon Card." added Bastion

"Or Power Bond." chimed Syrus

"Or Etoile Cyber." said Alexis happily

"Des Koala all the way!" cheered Chumley

Laviss soon heard her cue. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! NO MORE! IF I'M EVER GOING TO ARRANGE MY DECK, I NEED TO BE ALONE!" yelled Jaden

The red head readied herself next to the door. And once Jaden was out the classroom, she grabbed the Slifer's arm and hid behind the corner of the corridor. Jaden, thinking Laviss was also going to pester him in using one of her cards, struggling against her grasp. Laviss fumbled with the boy before she tugged hard on his arm, making the brunette fall. She hushed the Slifer as she heard the others come out.

"JADEN!" they screamed as they sought out the Slifer

Laviss waited a few minutes before she was sure she couldn't hear any of the four. The girl took a peak behind the wall and saw the cost was clear. With haste, she dragged Jaden with her and across the hall.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked as he followed her

"Do you honestly want to deal with your fan club right now?" said Laviss. The Ra stopped in her tracks and carefully looked around. Seeing it safe, she dragged the victim behind her.

"You got a point there." he said as they reached the main entrance of the building. Jaden suddenly groaned as Laviss pushed herself against him hard. The girl shushed him again, before taking a small look behind the corner. She cursed under her breath when she saw Alexis running across the room. It wasn't long before Bastian and Syrus followed suit.

Laviss thought hard and searched for another route. They couldn't use the front door, since it was currently being blocked by the guys. She then spotted a pair of stairs behind them. The red head nudged the Slifer and pointed to the stairs. Jaden nodded and the two ran straight to their only exit.

"JAY! WHERE ARE YOU!" cried Syrus

"I WANT TO HELP YOU!" cried Bastion

"WHAT YOU NEED IS MY HELP!" yelled Alexis "JADEN!"

"Funny, no ones ever this helpful when I'm doing my laundry." Jaden mumbled as he ran along side Laviss

"That's because your laundry stinks." said Laviss

It wasn't long before the two reached the door at the top. Fumbling with the doorknob, the two duelists came tumbling out and fell from exhaustion on the floor. But their rest was short lived.

"Sup!" said a voice

Laviss craned her neck and saw a boy with messy black hair, lying on the floor. He wore an Obelisk blue uniform but it looked more like rags than a uniform. His dirty blazer was tied around his neck, sleeves torn off from his light blue shirt, blue pants that were ripped below his knees caps, and a pair of worn out sandals. All in all, he looked like he came out of a dumpster with the dirt adorned all over him.

"Hey, no offense but we were hoping to find some piece and quiet. What are you doing up here anyways?" asked Jaden

"I came up here to duel you, Jaden!" the boy said cheerfully

Laviss knit her brows together. It wasn't strange for Jaden to get called out by a student. But the Ra didn't feel at ease with this kid. She didn't even think he was a student. She would have defiantly remembered him if he dressed like that. "Just who are you?" asked Laviss

"Just a dude with a deck. Call me Belowski." he said as he watched the cloudy sky "You ever notice how clouds look like duel monsters… if you look real close."

The red head gave him a weird look "Uh... no... I haven't noticed." she said uncomfortably. '_Okay… he's so in my crazy book.'_

Jaden, on the other hand, didn't mind what he said. He was in fact happy that he was at least gonna duel. But before he could accept his challenge, his deck started to glow. Within a few seconds Winged Kuriboh appeared right in front of him. But that wasn't the only thing that glowed. Laviss' bandanna did as well and out came Sonic Shooter beside her.

"Hey there pal!" said Jaden as he greeted his furry friend

"Shooter! What are you doing here?" asked Laviss as her winged friend let out a yawn

Jaden glanced over at Laviss and stared at the duel monster next to her. "You've got one too Lavs! This is sweet!" he cried "What's his name?" he asked as he took a closer look at the monster.

"Just call me Shooter." the humanoid bird said

Jaden jumped back. "AAAAHHHHHH! IT CAN TALK!" he exclaimed

"Yeah he can." Laviss said with confusion "Can't Winged Kuriboh talk too?"

"Well… not in our language. He makes these weird sounds though. So, I think that's how he talks, right buddy?" said Jaden to the furry monster. Kuriboh nodded in response.

"HEY! That's Kuriboh!" said Belowski as he sat up right "I heard that they like being scratched behind the wings. And the bird man must be Sonic Shooter, heard they have nasty tempers."

"WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled Shooter angrily

"Wait! You can see them too?" said Jaden, astonished that he found another person who can see Duel Spirits

"Of course I can! And hear them too. Although my Kuribohnese is a little rusty." said Belowski

Laviss sweat dropped "You've got to be kidding me."

"You know, less you use it everyday." said the lay back kid "Anyways, let's duel."

The red head shook her head and turned her attention to her duel spirit "Mind telling me why you're here?"

Shooter shrugged "I don't know. I mean, I felt this strange energy coming from all the way up here. Next thing I knew, you summoned me here."

Laviss frowned "Summoned? I didn't do anything. All I did was come up here and then boom! You're here with Winged Kuriboh."

"It must be that weird kid." said Shooter as he glared at the boy "I don't like him."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You don't like him because he said you have a nasty temper. Anyways, you can go back. I don't really need anything from you. But when I'm done here, you are so dead." she said menacingly

Not wanting to know what stupid mistake he did, Shooter left. As soon as he did, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, and Chumley finally found them.

"Jaden! There you are!" said Syrus as he and the guys ran up to them

"Laviss! What are you doing here?" asked Bastion as he saw the Ra girl with Jaden

"Not much." she answered as Jaden greeted the rest '_Seems he forgotten why we ran all the way up here.' _her eye twitched with annoyance.

"Hey you guys! You're just in time!" said Jaden

"In time for what? And who's that Obelisk over there?" asked Syrus as he spotted Belowski

"He's gonna be my opponent." said Jaden as he face Belowski. The two activated their duel disk and began their duel. "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"Yeah man, whatever." said Belowski as he drew "Alright first off, I'm going to summon Mokey Mokey (100) in defense modey modey."

The gang stared at the dazed blue monster. It didn't seem that ferocious looking. _'It looks more like a soft clump of Taffy.'_ Laviss shook her head. She didn't know why she thought that. She soon started feeling a bit... calmer? A warm feeling started seeping through her whole body. She felt giddy.

But that giddiness was soon replaced by a cool sensation. Laviss blinked several times and felt normal again. _'What was that?'_ The red head searched for what caused her to be better. But didn't find anything. What she did find was the rest of the guys all acting weird.

"Goodness me! That's not a monster it's a marshmallow." said Bastion with wide smile

"He's so cute!" cried Alexis "Like a great big fluffy pillow!"

"Makes me want to take a nap." said a cheery Syrus

"You know, now that you mention it. Me too." said Chumley and yawned

"Guys? You ok?" asked Laviss. The four of them said nothing but smile. The red head took several steps away from them. They were starting to freak her out.

"I summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in attack mode. Then I play the spell card Polymerization and since I already have Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand, I'll fuse them together to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100). Well bud you still want to duel me now?"

Belowski only smiled and laughed at Jaden's taunt. "Whoa… totally man. Those monsters look righteous."

"Righteous? Well, that wasn't the reaction I was looking for." said Jaden as Kuriboh said something to him. "Yeah, good point Kuriboh. An attack outta knock some sense into him. Go Sparkman, spark short waves!"

"Your attack will not stand, man. I've got a trap card, its called Human-Wave Tactics. Wrap your mind around this. At the end of each turn I can summon a monster that's the same level as the one that's been destroyed. They have to be level 2 or below, but it's all about the balance man… you know like yin and yang."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that Sparkman's attack is still happening." said Jaden as he destroyed Mokey Mokey. "And now with Mokey Mokey out of the way, Flame Wingman can attack you directly!" Belowski's life points went down to 1900 "And now I'll call it a turn."

"Oh… that was very unchill dude, but now I can summon Happy Lover (800) thanks to Human-Wave Tactics. And since Happy Lover likes to share the love, I'm bring back his bud Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey."

Laviss yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Bastion, who still had his creepy smile. "He has such a calming presence." he said with a nod

"Mokey Mokey makes everything so chill man." said Alexis as she moved closer to the Ras

"I feel all fuzzy and warm." said Syrus. Chumley only yawned.

Laviss looked at the guys and then at Jaden. She shrugged to Jaden, who looked back at her.

"And that's just the beginning man. Next I play Mokey Mokey Smackdown. Then I think I'll attack your Sparkman with my Happy Lover." said Belowski as he returned Jaden's attention back on the duel

"What for? Sparkman's got way higher voltage than your Lover!" exclaimed Jaden. He was confused at what the Obelisk was doing.

"I know, but its all good. Go gushy burst!" said Belowski as Sparkman reflected Happy Lover's attack and destroyed the ball of feathers.

As Belowski's life points when down to 1100, Laviss saw Mokey Mokey doing something strange. As the monster saw its friend get destroy, Mokey Mokey's eyes popped out and started to freak out. Mokey Mokey then turned red and had a big exclamation point on top of him, where as a question mark should have been.

"Wow! Look at Mokey Mokey go!" cheered Alexis

"I know. I could just watching him for days." said Bastion. Laviss deadpan at the Ra behind her.

"Yeah he's the best!" exclaimed Alexis

"He sure is. `Cus now, since your Sparkman just destroyed a fairy type monster, my Mokey Mokey Smackdown spell card activates and that raises Mokey Mokey's attack points to 3000." explained Belowski "Far out huh man, power to the Mokey Mokey."

"NO WAY!" yelled Laviss and Jaden

"Brilliant move!" commented Bastion

"That Mokey Mokey is just something else." said Alexis

"Still warm and fuzzy." blurred out Syrus as Mokey Mokey gain its points

"GO MOKEY MOKEY!" cheered the weird trio

"Yes and were going right there with you!" cried Bastion happily. He then grabbed Laviss' arm and made her cheer with the rest.

"JAY! HELP!" cried Laviss as she got out of Bastion's grasp.

"COME ON! JUST WHO ARE YOU ROOTING FOR?" yelled Jaden

"You have to ask?" said Bastion

"Please don't say it." mumbled Laviss, but he did

"MOKEY MOKEY!" he cried. Jaden fell to the ground while Laviss slapped her forehead.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! I was about to have my Mokey Mokey attack your Flame Wingman." said Belowski as Jaden started to freak out "Don't worry Mokey Mokey's wave is full of good vibrations… well not good for your Wingman though."

As Jaden's life points when down to 3100, along with Flame Wingman destroyed, Laviss looked away. But she didn't know what worse: the fact that Mokey Mokey freaked her out or the guys sitting down on the ground chanting "MOKEY MOKEY!" out loud.

"Jay, I think we've lost them. They're completely mental!" said Laviss as she slowly moved away from the four duelists

Jaden slapped his face. He soon became frustrated and cried out. "WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS! IS LAVS THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE!"

"They're feeling the Mok!" explained Belowski

"The Mok?" said Laviss

"Yeah, the Mok's all about harmony man and there's more where that came from. I'm playing Mystic Wok. And just like a sizzling plate of Kung-Pow Tofu, Mystic Wok refills my energy. A balance dude, I get life points equal to the monster's attack points I sacrifice. So I sacrifice Mokey Mokey and that's 3 grand of points. And `cus Happy Lover's gone, Human-Wave Tactics restores balance in my universe. I just gotta chose which balance… and I'm thinking… Haniwa's (500) my kind of thing."

"Hani…what?" said Jaden "What's next!"

"Hey Jaden!" cried Bastion

The two turned around and faced the Ra boy. Laviss and Jaden saw the gang, crossed legged, with smiles on their face. Behind them was Chumley who was flat out sleeping on the floor.

"You and Lavs gotta like chill out man." said the Ra.

Laviss stared. She could NOT believe what her best friend had just said. She had never heard him called her Lavs much less heard him talk slang before.

"You're like surrounded by this negative energy dudes." said Alexis "You can't bring that to a duel."

"WHAT!" yelled Jaden

"Sing our mantra man." said Syrus

"MANTRA!" yelled the Slifer, but there was no stopping them. They soon started to chant "Mokey Mokey!" out loud.

"You guys! Snap out of it." said Laviss and knelt down in front of Bastion. She didn't expect the Ra boy to do something to her. But he did. And in a quick flash Laviss was sitting down on Bastion's lap. Laviss began to blush at the sudden contact as well as where she was sitting. That was more than enough to get her to fight against the Ra's grip on her waist.

"BASTION SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled the blushing Ra but for some reason Bastion was stronger than usual. And because Laviss was still recuperating, she didn't want to hurt herself. So she decided it wasn't worth struggling against him, since she would be in pain if she did.

Belowski started laughing at the situation. Jaden turned his head back at the Obelisk and glared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS!" cried Jaden

"Nothing. I just freed their minds man!" explained Belowski

Laviss then heard someone scream from the top of one of the pillars that surrounded the roof. Looking up, the Ra saw the most horrified view she'd ever seen. Dr. Crowler came down wearing the strangest suit she had ever seen. His upper body was covered in some sort of machinery while the other half he wore pink pants. Thinking that it couldn't get any worse, this just takes the cake.

Crowler landed safely from his jump, somehow, and went straight towards Belowski. "Ah Jaden… and Laviss." the professor grumbled the last part "I see that you've met one of my favorite students, Belowski." said the he/she while coming closer to the daze kid. "I just love him… well when I'm safe from his powers."

"His what?" said Jaden

"His powers." Crowler smirked "You see Belowski is a very special duelist. He was left on the academy's doorstep as a baby and quickly became a master duelist. As a mere child, he rose through the ranks of the academy. But it was then that strange things started happening."

"Oh… you mean like the way he talks." said Jaden. It wasn't long before he was on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. Turning around he saw a yellow boot near him.

"Be nice." Laviss stern

"No, I mean how Mokey Mokey comes alive when he duels with him."

"Comes alive?" said Jaden. He wasn't buy any of it

"Powers and all. Powers that lull everyone around him into a lazy daze. Like your friends and soon…" Crowler grinned "the two of you."

"No wonder…" said Laviss as she looked at the chanting trio "They wouldn't act like this on purpose."

"It's cool guys. I mean they're not like in any danger. Mokey Mokey just makes them feel all nice and cozy." said Belowski

"Indeed and it once made all the school students feel that way. That's why we had to move Belowski and build him a new home. A titanium encase holographic chamber, deep underground." said Crowler

Once Jaden hear that, he quickly got defensive. "You mean a jail."

"Jail's such an ugly word. We prefer a mandatory restrain habitat. It's quiet nice inside actually, like an island paradise."

"Sure it is." said Jaden sarcastically "And just like an island, he was completely stranded there!"

"Nah man, it's all good. I just chill and then every time there's a student Dr. C wants me to take care of. I get to come out… you know duel… whatever. That's a pretty sweet gig." said Belowski "Plus I get plenty of time to hang out with my monster crew and spin our wheels and stuff. And dudes! We have some major serious deep talks, dudes. We're totally unraveling the universe. You guys should join us."

Looking at Belowski, Laviss sweatdropped. "Thanks for the offer Belowski… but no thanks. I'm not a big fan of being stuck in one place. How about you Jaden?"

"No thanks, I'm good here." replied Jaden "Dueling's my thing so how about we get back to it."

"Hey that's chill." said Belowski as Jaden drew

"Alright I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) and have him attack." said Jaden as Haniwa was destroyed "Next up Sparkman, light up his world!"

Dr. Crowler noticed the attack coming quickly and with no second thought he ran away from Belowski, screaming like a little girl. Laviss laughed at her teacher's antics as Belowski's life points went to 2500.

"Then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." said Jaden

"DUDE! You know you're a real party popper man. Good thing I got Human-Wave Tactics so I can summon a new Happy Lover."

Dr. Crowler grinned while seeing Belowski duel. He turned his attention to the Slifer and Ra, but his face was far from happy. "BELOWSKI SHOULDN'T THEY BE NODDING OFF RIGHT NOW! MOKEY MOKEY IS SUPPOSE TO DRAIN JADEN AND LAVISS… BUT NO! THEY LOOK FINE! JUST CHECK OUT ALL OF THEIR FRIENDS! WHY AREN'T JADEN AND LAVISS LIKE THAT!" Crowler said as he pointed towards them.

Laviss looked behind her and noticed the extra weight on her back. Bastion had fallen asleep on her. She glanced at the other two and saw Alexis leaning on Syrus, who was leaning on Chumley as he slept.

She smiled as the four of them snored away. She then felt Bastion loosening his grip around her waist. Being ever so quietly, she slipped out of his arms but was suddenly pulled back against him. Bastion hugged her tight like she was a pillow.

'_Damn you Bastion! When you wake up you're SO gonna pay.' _she thought and blushed in the position she was in

"Search me dude." answered Belowski

"That's your answer!" cried Crowler

"It's cool, watch." said the little Obelisk as he drew "I'm going to use my Pot of Greed. It lets me draw two more cards. Far out! I got Dark Factory of Mass Production! It may sound totalitarian, but it lets me bring back two monsters to my hand. And I pick two Mokey Mokeys since I'm already holding the third. That way I can fuse them all together to bring out this little friend."

"What do you mean little? That thing's HUGE!" said Laviss as she saw the gigantic Mokey Mokey in front of her.

"Whoa… he is big." commented Jaden

"You'd said it man, he's Mokey Mokey King (300). Now check out his king wave." said Belowski as the giant Mokey Mokey started to vibrate

Not wanting to know what happens next, Jaden called out an attack. "Wildheart use your wild slash on that thing!"

While his life points went down to 1300, Wildheart destroyed Mokey Mokey King, but in his place came back the three Mokey Mokeys that Belowski used in his fusion.

"That was so totally awesome man!" cried the black hair boy "But the circle of life must go on. From one comes many dude and the King's special effect brings back all three Mokeys that I used."

"That's just great." said Jaden as the three Mokeys started to vibrated.

Holding onto Bastion, since he was the only thing around, Laviss shut her eyes as the vibrations became louder and stronger. Once it was over, Laviss opened one of her eyes and soon was back to laughing her head off. The helmet that Dr. Crowler wore broke, due to the vibrations that the Mokey Mokeys gave off. And also because of the vibration, Crowler was thrown back onto the floor.

"Alright man, now Happy Lover attack Wildheart, gushy burst!" said Belowski as his life points went down to 600 and just like what happened to the last Happy Lover, all three Mokey Mokeys turned red with anger. "Aw man, look what you did to my Mokey Mokeys. Good thing my Smackdown card is still in effect. `Cus now they all get 3000 attack points."

"JADEN!" cried Laviss. She knew what was coming next. She just hoped Jaden had a plan to counter Belowski's attack.

"Mokey Mokey 1, go get that Wildheart. Mokey Mokey 2, you're on the Sparkman." said Belowski

But Jaden wasn't done just yet. As Wildheart was destroyed, leaving him with 1600 life points, Jaden acted quickly. "That's enough, go Hero Barrier! As long as I have at least one Elemental Hero on the field, this trap card lets me cancel one of your Mokey Mokey's attack this turn."

"Nice move man, but I got one more Mokey." said Belowski as his third Mokey Mokey destroyed Sparkman, leaving Jaden with 200 points "And now cause of Human-Wave Tactics I'm allowed to bring out another Happy Lover for another go around. Plus I play this way cool trap card. Its called Gift of the Mystical Elf… course its not wrapped, but its still like totally full of good karma. I get 300 life points for each monster out." he soon had 1800

Feeling a bit down, Laviss tried to cheer Jaden on but she couldn't. Not with Bastion still having a lock on her. Belowski smiled as he looked at the Slifer and the Ra. "Hey, you guys aren't looking so hot. `specially the dudette in yellow. Her face looks like the color of her hair. Do you want to take a burrito break or something?"

Laviss tried to get rid her blush as Jaden shook his head. "Maybe later… right now I'm summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800)."

"Wow man I got to say I'm impressed. How do you keep dueling after all we've put you through?" asked Belowski as he and his monsters looked at each other

"It's because I don't give up, especially in a duel this much fun. Nah… I'm gonna keep fighting to the end. Especially when I got Bubbleman out, `cus if he's the only one out on my field, then I get to draw two more cards from my deck. And I activate one of them, Hero Heart! It lets Bubbleman attack twice, just as long as I cut his attack points in half. Now lets get to it, Bubbleman attack Mokey Mokey with bubble blast!"

"Oh… not cool." said Belowski as one of his Mokey Mokeys was gone, making the other two become red and angry "You did it now, Smackdown activates and gives them 3000 attack points each."

"That sounds like my kind of fight. Bubbleman attack Mokey Mokey again!" said Jaden as he confused Belowski. "Now I'll activate Bubble Illusion. See when Bubbleman's on the field and I play this, I get to activate a trap card that's in my hand… and what better trap card than Mirror Gate. This switches our monsters. Now what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." and as soon as he said that Bubbleman was now attacking on Belowski's field, while Jaden had one of the red Mokey Mokey.

"This is a bummer man." said Belowski as Mokey Mokey reflected Bubbleman's attack, which destroyed the Elemental Hero. This caused Belowski to lose all his life points and the match.

Jaden walked up to Belowski with Winged Kuriboh at his side and did his usual pose. "That's game and what a game! I actually thought you had me a few times."

Belowski laughed and looked at the Slifer. "Yeah but I don't get it… why didn't you trance out?"

"Belowski…" said Laviss wearily as she got the Obelisk's attention "Jaden pretty much sleeps during class, so I think the only thing that would trance him out is homework" Laviss shook her head a bit. She was starting to feel light headed for some reason.

"But that's not it. When I sleep, I dream of dueling!" said Jaden.

"Oh! I think I get it. You love dueling so much that the more Mokey Mokey tried to zonk you out, the more rev up you got." said the lay back boy as Jaden agreed with him.

"Alright, but what's the deal with the dudette… I mean she wasn't dueling but she's was wide awake."

"What do you mean was?" asked Jaden as Winged Kuriboh hit him on the head and pointed at Laviss. Jaden dropped his jaw at what he saw.

Laviss tried hard not to fall asleep, but she couldn't. As a result she fell back on Bastion. And since Bastion was still holding her, they both fell with him on the bottom, holding her on top of him.

"Oh well, she did make it a long way. Guess Mokey Mokey zonked her out good… well that's good to know..." said Belowski as he yawned "F-For now I need a nice long nap, later dude." and he soon dropped like a solid brick

"HEY!" screamed Jaden as he looked around him. "IS ANYONE AWAKE! HELLO!"

But no one answered him. Everyone, but him and Winged Kuriboh, were asleep.

Jaden sighed and sweatdropped "This is just great."

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	27. The School Duel: He's Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 27 - The School Duel: He's Back!

Trees, trees, and more trees. That's all Laviss saw while she walked about campus. As her yellow boots touched against the dirt trail, the red head looked up at the small clumps of clouds scattered across the blue sky.

'_Today seems so quiet… I wonder why?'_ Laviss gave another second thought to it before shrugging her shoulders_ 'Ah well… all I know is that I'm not gonna get much more of this peace for long… might as well enjoy it.'_ With that in mind Laviss stopped in place and took in nature's serenity.

That was until she was pulled forward and dragged by her arm.

"HEY!" she yelled at her kidnapper

"Sorry, but we're going to be late." said Zane as he pulled her along

"You know there is a better way than pulling me!" cried Laviss as she clumsily tried to followed the tall Obelisk

Zane stopped the two of them and nodded "You're right."

The red head froze for a minute before she screamed "I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!" she referred to Zane carrying her bridal style

"Again, I'm sorry. But this IS the fastest way I could think of without hurting you or being late." he said

"What's the big deal?" she mumbled "And where are we going?"

Zane gave her a look "You seriously don't know what today is?" Laviss gave him a sheepish smile "You've gotta be kidding me!" he said as he ran outside the forest and heading towards the docks "Does the words SCHOOL DUEL, ring a bell?"

"Wait… THAT'S TODAY!" cried Laviss. Zane nodded in response. "No wonder I didn't see anyone when I came out! Man… nobody told me that was today!"

Zane chuckled at the Ra's mishap. As they reached the docks, Zane dropped Laviss down gently. Once her feet touched the ground, Laviss grabbed the Obelisk's hand and ran towards the crowded harbor. They reached the front where they found the gang.

"Hey guys!" greeted Laviss as she let go of Zane's hand

"Well look who decided to show up." said Alexis "And I thought Jaden was late."

"Sorry, I didn't know until Zane told me." she said, smiling awkwardly

Shrugging it off, the guys turned their attention back to the front. Greeting Chancellor Sheppard was North Academy's Chancellor. The man was as tall as Sheppard with black hair and pale blue eye behind a pair of round glasses. He wore a white headband that covered part of his forehead, a big puffy yellow jacket with black shoulder pads, dark blue pants and snow boots.

"Foster, it's been far too long. How have you been?" asked Sheppard merrily

"I've been well… ever since I got over the defeat you handed us at last year's school duel." replied Chancellor Foster.

"Oh, it was a close match." he cheered

"Not really…" muttered Foster "But this year I have a feeling it will be."

"Yes, I'm sure. To a spirited duel between our two schools."

"Yeah, yeah spirited." said Jaden as he got in between the two chancellors "Enough with the how ya doings, I wanna meet who I'm dueling!"

"Yes Jaden, we were getting to that." said Sheppard

Chancellor Foster smiled as Sheppard addressed the Slifer. "Ah, Jaden! So you're Duel Academy's phenom."

Jaden quickly turned around and looked excited. "PHENOM! THAT'S THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER BEEN CALLED!… What's it mean?" Laviss slapped her face and mumbled something inaudible about Jaden and his tiny peanut brain. "SO COME ON! COME ON! WHEN DO I MEET MY OPPONENT!" Jaden cried ecstatically

"Right now, slacker." said a voice

Laviss' eyes traveled behind Chancellor Foster and spotted the person who spoke. She gasped at who it was. Having done away with his old uniform, he wore a black shirt, black pants, shoes, and a slight tattered jacket with gray lining. Around his neck was a sliver chain with a green shard that she had given him before he left.

"Chazz." whispered Laviss. The rest of the gang were speechless to say anything, save for the hyperactive brunette.

"WHOA! HOLD ON! AM I SEEING THINGS OR IS THAT CHAZZ!" cried Jaden

"You got that right." Chazz smug

"Well, why are you here?"

The boy twitched "For the duel."

Jaden scratched his head "I think it's sold out."

"I'm in it!" said Chazz aggravated

"Like as a ref?"

"I'M DUELING YOU!" Chazz cried out. He had half a mind to beat some sense into the Slifer.

"You mean… it's you!" said Jaden as he realized why Chazz was here. "You're North Academy's duel rep! Since when did you transfer?"

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" said two guys near Chazz

"Yes, now is payback. You won't give him respect, so he'll take it!" said another guy with a heavy accent

"He'll Chazz you up." said a blue haired boy

"Big time." finished Chazz as he glared intensively at Jaden

But the bitter sweet reunion was cut short as a huge gust of wind was blown over the crowd. The sounds of helicopters were heard as everyone looked towards the sky to see two of them. Laviss jumped right behind Zane and Bastion after seeing the two expensive looking aircrafts.

The door opened from one of the two and revealed two older looking men in suits. One had short black hair, wearing a blue suit, while the other had longer hair than his companion with a beard to match in a black suit.

"HI YA CHAZZ!" yelled the one in the blue suit

"WHAT'S GOING ON LITTLE BROTHER! MIND IF WE DROP IN!" yelled the one in black

Chazz looked at the two men in shock. "SLADE! JAGGER! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he cried furiously

Laviss let out a big sigh. She was relived the men knew Chazz. Both boys in front of her raised a brow at her as she came out behind them.

"WHY ELSE! TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIG DUELING VICTORY!" yelled the man in blue while their helicopter landed

"YOU ARE GOING TO WIN... RIGHT CHAZZ!" yelled the one in black as the two got out

Soon a yellow cherry picker was in front of the two men. In it were two other guys, one with a black vest while the other was in a blue shirt, holding a camera.

"That's it! Beautiful! Just act natural!" said the man in the black vest

And no sooner did a swarm of men come from every direction; several of them holding cameras.

"Uh… what's going on?" asked Chancellor Foster

"What's going on? I think what you mean to say is WHEN are you going on!" said the man in the black vest "And the answer to that is prime-time, baby! This school duel's going to be broadcast worldwide!"

"NO WAY! ME ON TELEVISION! MY FACE BEAMED ACROSS THE WORLD! IN FULL COLOR! IN FULL STEREO!" yelled Jaden happily

As soon as Laviss heard the words 'broadcast' and 'worldwide' she once again jumped back behind Zane and Bastion. '_Oh great, just great… now what!'_ thought Laviss as she saw the cameras around her and the students.

She quickly came closer to Zane and Bastion and whispered in their ears. "You guys! Do me favor and get me away from here!"

Zane craned his head to look at her "Why?"

"Never mind that! Just get me out of here!" she hissed

The two looked at each other and nodded. They started walking away from the sea of cameras while Laviss tried her best to not be seen by them. The red head let out a huge sigh of relief once the three of them were outside the docks.

"Well, that went well.' said Bastion cheerfully

"Yeah, if you count me tripping over the cable cords that were scattered around." said Laviss sarcastically, ignoring the boy's laughter

Zane stared at the girl with an impassive look. "So…"

"So… what?" asked Laviss nervously

"Mind telling us why you wanted to get out of there in such haste?" said Bastion

"You know, I do mind." said Laviss

"Laviss." Zane said in a warning tone

"Heh…well look at the time." said Laviss as she looked at her bare wrist. "I gotta run. Thanks a bunch you guys."

And the only thing left was a cloud of dust in her shape. The two boys looked at each other with a brow raised at the girl's odd behavior.

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the corridors as a pair of boots slammed against the tiled floor. Laviss panted heavily as she reached the entrance. All around, students of North and Duel Academy filled up the duel stadium seats. Around the duel stage were four yellow cherry pickers, each containing a cameraman. Laviss saw Jaden and Chazz walking to their duel area where Dr. Crowler also joined them. The Ra then frantically searched the crowd for her friends.

The entire arena was booming with cheers when the two duelists came up stage. Ignoring the screams, Laviss soon found her friends and ran as fast as she could towards them. Once she sat down between Chumley and Zane, she was met with three glares and two weak ones.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Why are you late?" said the glaring trio in unison

Laviss looked at Syrus and Chumley, who gave her a sorry look. The Ra sighed "No reason."

"Yeah right." said Alexis. She and the others weren't buying her story

Laviss shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the two Chancellors who were starting the duel.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" yelled Sheppard over the crowd's cheers "LET ME FIRST WELCOME YOU TO THE SCHOOL DUEL!"

"NOW LET THIS YEAR'S COMPETITION FINALLY BEGIN!" cried both Chancellors

"DR. CROWLER INTRODUCE THIS YEAR'S DUELISTS!" cried Sheppard

"WITH PLEASURE CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD! AFTER ALL THESE ARE TWO DUELISTS THAT I KNOW PERSONALLY! AND PERSONALLY I JUST ADORE THEM!" said Crowler into a microphone. Laviss rolled her eyes.

"NOW FIRST FROM DUEL ACADEMY…" but the cheers of the Duel Academy students interrupted the he/she. "ALRIGHT KEEP IT DOWN! KEEP IT DOWN! INTRODUCING JADEN YUGI!"

"OI CROWLER IT'S YUKI! NOT YUGI! GET IT RIGHT!" yelled Laviss as she stood from her seat

"WHAT! OH YES! YUKI! YUKI!" cried Crowler at his mistake "AND HIS OPPONENT-"

"Get off the stage!" screamed Chazz "I'll introduce myself you scrub!"

Crowler turned red at the insult "I BEG YOUR PARDON! SCRUBS DON'T HAVE A Ph.D. IN DUELING!" the he/she yelled. But that was a mistake since the cord from the microphone managed to to wrap around the professor as he spoke. Crowler started jumping around to get the cord off his feet, but because he wasn't looking where he was going, he ended up falling off stage. To no ones surprise, Laviss laughed her head off while Jaden made sure that Crowler was alright.

"Maybe you should go cordless next time" suggested Jaden

"Maybe you should shut up for a change!" said Chazz aggravated "It's Chazz Princeton's turn now. But then again, I don't really need an introduction. After all, everyone here knows who I am... OR do you!" Laviss knitted her brows together a the boy's attitude "See Chazz Princeton has changed. Sure I used to be a classmate of yours. But when I left here, I left my old self as well. Now you're looking at the new and improved Chazz. The North Academy Chazz! And I'm here too…"

"CHAZZ IT UP!" screamed the North Academy students "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Wow… it's almost like they really like Chazz." commented Syrus as the North Academy students started to cheer for the black haired boy

"Like? They love him like he's their God." said Laviss. The chanting was starting to annoy her.

"Alright, it's go time. Let's see what you got Jaden!" said Chazz as he activated his duel disk

"With pleasure." said the brunette as he did the same

"No, the pleasure's going to be all mine; because you're going down!" Chazz drew first while the crowd behind him cheered. "For my first move I'm going to summon a monster with some bite. Rise Masked Dragon (1100) in defense mode. And that will do for now."

"Not once you see what I've got for ya." said Jaden as he drew "Just what I wanted. I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200) in attack mode. Actually on second thought, I should say slayer mode cuz that's just what she's going to do to that dragon."

But Chazz didn't seem phased that his dragon was destroyed. In fact it was just the opposite. "I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability. You see when this card's sent to the graveyard, due to a battle, I can summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck. And I have just the one… come out Armed Dragon LV.3 (1200)!"

"Armed Level?" said Syrus

Laviss nodded "Yeah and three is just the lowest. If Chazz plays this right, he can summon a dragon much more powerful than this." she said as she stared at the monster

"Indeed, I just wonder where Chazz ever got such a powerful card." said Bastion

But soon as he said that Chancellor Sheppard stood up from his seat and started shouting. "LET'S GO JADEN! COME ON! JADEN IT UP! JADEN IT UP!"

The group looked to themselves, embarrassed with their Chancellor's antics.

"Yeah… uh… sure…" said Jaden, who was also embarrassed by the man's words "Anyways, sweet card Chazz. I can't wait to see what that Armed Dragon card can do."

"Don't worry, you'll have a front row seat to it." smug Chazz

"Well, till then. For now I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"Great, now I can start ending you!" said Chazz as he drew "You see Jaden, during my Standby phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. So by sending one card to the graveyard and sacrificing its level 3 form I can summon Armed Dragon LV.5 directly to the field."

"WHAT!" cried Jaden

"Now lets get to it shall we. ARMED DRAGON LV.5 (2400) RISE!"

"BE CAREFUL JADEN! BY LEVELING UP, ARMED DRAGON'S POWER HAS SUBSTANTIALLY INCREASED AND HE WAS PLENTY POWERFUL BEFORE!" warned Bastion

"Wow Chazz! That thing's pretty sweet… but then so is my trap, Hero Ring! And I'll equip it to Burstinatrix. Now monsters with 1900 or more attack points can't attack." said Jaden but soon Chazz started to laugh

"That's a laugh, you know why Jaden? It's because even with that Hero Ring out my Armed Dragon LV.5 is still going to crush your creature!"

"How?" challenged Jaden

"Armed Dragon's special ability, that's how! You see by discarding a monster to the grave, I can destroy a monster of yours if its attack points are equal or less to the one I toss." explained Chazz

"Wait so-"

"So if Flying Kamakiri 1 goes to the graveyard…" said Chazz as he put his monster to the grave "Then so does your monster. Go Armed Dragon LV.5, trammel blast!" soon Burstinatrix was destroyed "And that was just his special ability. Now… TIME FOR HIS DIRECT ATTACK! INFERNO ROAR!" shortly Jaden was blast towards the ground; his life points at 1600 "Heh, so this is Duel Academy's best!"

"Nice shot…" said Jaden as he got up "Although, I got to say, for the next TV broadcast I'll like to arrange to have a stuntman."

"Whatever." said Chazz as he ignored Jaden's laughter "I'm putting one card face down and ending my turn."

"My go and you're in trouble now. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in attack mode. And when Bubbleman's summon, if there are no other cards out on my field, I'm allowed to draw two more cards. And now I'll use Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman with Bubbleman to create… wait for it… Elemental Hero Tempest (2800)!"

"With fly boy there, I don't think so!" screamed Chazz heatedly

"You better believe it. And he gives a new definition to the term air power, go glider strike!" said Jaden as he destroyed Armed Dragon, dropping Chazz's life points to 3600

"Thanks for that. It lets me play my trap, Call of the Haunted! Do remember this card Jaden. Well if not then this card lets me summon back any monster I want from my graveyard. And guess which one I'm going to pick… Armed Dragon LV.5 rise!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! SHOW NO MERCY!" chanted the North Academy students

'_Will they shut up! If they do that one more time I am seriously going to pop!'_ thought Laviss as she covered her ears, meanwhile Jaden place a face down and ended his turn.

"Get ready for me to mop this low rent Duel Academy floor with you Jaden. `Cuz now I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability. I discarding Despair from the Dark from my hand to the graveyard and since it had 2800 attack points; your bird-man's heading towards the pet cemetery! NOW ARMED DRAGON, DESTROY HERO TEMPEST WITH TRAMMEL BLAST!"

"I ACTIVATE THE SPELL DE-FUSION!" said Jaden as Tempest regain to be three monsters, making the attack useless.

"Whatever, my Armed Dragon still has his attack to use. Go Inferno Roar!" cried Chazz as he destroyed Sparkman "And now it's time to take this duel to the next level, Jaden. To the highest level!"

"What?"

"It's time to upgrade my Armed Dragon level 5 to level 7!"

Laviss narrowed her eyes as she heard Chazz. She then took a look around the arena and spotted Chazz's brothers not too far off from where she was.

"Now Jaden, won't you please help me welcoming… THE ULTIMATE AND THE ALL POWERFUL ARMED DRAGON LV.7 (2800)!" yelled Chazz as his crowd chanted again

"O-ok… so he's big… but who knows, I mean he could be… friendly?" Jaden said as the monster roared with violently

"JADEN WE'RE WITH YOU! COME ON EVERYBODY JADEN IT UP! JADEN IT UP!" yelled Sheppard before he got booed off by North Academy

"TELL HIM HOW IT REALLY GOES!" screamed Chazz

"CHAZZ IT UP! SHOW HIM NO MERCY!" they cried

"Aw, what's wrong? You're not so talkative anymore. Don't have anything to say Jaden?" mocked Chazz

"Yeah I do… I gotta get me one of those! He's so cool! Trade for him?" said Jaden happily

"NO! I WON'T TRADE FOR HIM!" yelled Chazz as he didn't get the reaction he wanted from Jaden "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SHOULD BE SCARED OF HIM! NOT ADMIRING HIM!"

"But how can I not! He's an incredible monster and this has been an incredible duel!" said Jade as he started jumping around "How could anyone not be excited! I mean this is as good as it gets! This is what duel's are all about, thanks Chazz!"

"Thanks?" Chazz said, disgusted by the Slifer "You're pitiful Jaden. Jumping up and down like some fool. Never taking anything serious… THAT'S WHY YOU'LL NEVER BE A CHAMPION! YOU SEE, IT TAKES DISCIPLINE TO WIN! YOU NEED TO HAVE A SENSE OF DUTY! YOU NEED TO HAVE SOME KIND OF PLAN!"

Laviss lowered her eyes. _'Chazz…'_

There was a reason to why she was late. But it wasn't her place to say it in front of the guys. Actually she wasn't even supposed to know what she heard.

**Flashback**

Laviss ran across the corridor. She knew the guys were going to be pissed if she was late. Or worse, think that something happened to her… again.

Just as she turned the corner, the Ra saw a door to a room slightly ajar. There was nothing special about the plain door, but it was the voices behind it that made the situation different.

"YOU SET THIS UP DIDN'T YOU? THIS WHOLE BROADCAST?"

The Ra slowed down her pace. Laviss knew better than to eavesdrop on someone. But Chazz's voice wasn't technically being quiet.

"Well of course we did! We need the whole world to see that you're on your way to become duel monster's best. It's all part of the plan." said one of Chazz's brothers

Now she knew for certain that she wasn't suppose to be here. But Laviss' leg weren't responding to what her brain was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah." said Chazz lamely

"Look, world domination is ours for the taking. IF we all do our part Chazz." snide Chazz's brother

"And we have! Now it's your turn bro. To conquer the world of duel monsters, by being the best and not giving up." said the other one

Laviss heard Chazz mumbling something inaudible. Whatever it was, it wasn't good as she heard one of the brothers growled.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away from your duty! Get away from US by dropping out of Duel Academy!"

"I… I… uh…" stuttered Chazz

"DON'T DENY IT CHAZZ!" cried his brother "YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE SLACKER OF THIS FAMILY!"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, Chazz, you can still turn this around. You can still show that we're still supreme." said his other brother

"That's right. And the cards in this briefcase will help you do just that. These are the most expensive out there so you have NO excuse to lose."

Laviss soon heard something thump on the ground. She assumed it was the briefcase that Chazz's brother was talking about.

"Don't let us down Chazz. DON'T LET THE PRINCETON NAME DOWN! IT'S ALL ON YOU!"

The red head shook her head and moved away from the door.

**End of Flashback**

Laviss' face softened as she remembered _'For Chazz to go through all that… its no wonder that he's the way he is.'_

"I HAVE A PLAN AND A SENSE OF DUTY! THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU JADEN! THAT'S WHY I'LL BEAT ANYONE IN MY WAY! I CAN CONQUER ANYONE, YOU GOT THAT! I'M GOING TO CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"O-ok… well if you don't mind can, I take my turn first?" said Jaden, a bit freaked out

"JUST MAKE IT QUICK!"

"Chill! Alright, I call up Wroughtweiler (1200) in defense mode and I'll throw down a face down. How's that for quick?"

"Not bad. But down right sluggish, compare to how quick my dragon's going to take out all your monsters. I'm using my Armed Dragon's special ability. Now by discarding a monster from my hand, I can destroy all monsters you have out with equal or fewer attack points."

"That's not good!"

"NO! THAT'LL LEAVE JADEN WIDE OPEN!" cried Alexis

"That is one impressive special ability." said Zane while Laviss nodded

"I discard Armed Dragon LV.3 to the graveyard. So all your monsters with 1200 or less attack points will be completely wiped out! GO SERRATED SONIC DISKS!" cried Chazz as his dragon destroyed all three monsters out

"JADEN!" cried Syrus

"IT'S OK! YOU CAN STILL COME BACK! JADEN IT UP!" cried Sheppard but he was once again quieted down by the cheers of North Academy

"Well, before Wroughtweiler goes belly up, his special ability is activated; letting me bring back Polymerization and an Elemental Hero to my hand."

"As if it'll matter, you Duel Academy stooge!" interrupted Chazz "This duel's over! It's time for you to go bye-bye! LEVEL 7 ARMED DRAGON, ATTACK JADEN DIRECTLY WITH DRAGON TALON TERROR!"

"Not so fast Chazz! I play a trap, Hero Spirit!" said Jaden as Avian appeared right in front of him, taking the hit of Armed Dragon instead

"What the? How did... why didn't my attack go through!" cried Chazz

"Didn't you know Chazz? When Hero Spirit's out, if a Hero's destroyed, all damage goes to zero, zilch, zip, nada."

"Congratulation, you can use a thesaurus. But it'll take a lot more than words to beat my Armed Dragon! And a lot more than any pathetic monster you have! Face it Jaden, you're toast!"

Jaden looked serious at his deck. He knew Chazz's words were true. He prayed that something good would come out on his next draw.

Laviss smiled as she saw the familiar fur ball floating around Jaden. '_Looks like Jay drew his favorite buddy.' _she thought as Jaden play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode.

"Why'd you bring him out Jaden? You plan to dust around here or something." Winged Kuriboh got aggravated "What? Did I hurt his little feelings?"

On cue Laviss saw a bright ball hovering next to Chazz. She squint her eyes to see what it really looked like, but all she could see was that it was yellow and had big red lips. Even though she couldn't see the thing clearly she could still hear it.

"It's ok if you did boss. I mean those fur balls give me the creeps. Just look at him, all that hair! I mean were did these monsters come from? So weird." said the yellow creature

"GET LOST!" yelled Chazz "IF I WANT YOUR OPINION, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! GOT THAT!"

"I got it boss, sorry." said the sad little creature and went behind Chazz

"So Chazz, who's your little friend?" said Jaden and startled Chazz

Growing, Chazz started going around trying to catch the yellow thing. "It's nothing! Just a figure of your imagination! Nothing to see here! No duel spirit at all! Leave me alone!" said Chazz as he final caught the creature and slapped both hand around it

'_Idiot. Denying it means it is one…' _thought Laviss as she looked around her _'Though, I'm not sure who else can see duel spirits. Otherwise Chazz just embarrassed himself in front of both schools and on TV.' _ Looking around, her thoughts were right as everyone gave Chazz a strange look.

"Now back to business. It's my turn and your Kuriboh's turn to get blasted. ARMED LV.7 DRAGON ATTACK WITH DRAGON TALON TERROR!" said Chazz as Winged Kuriboh was pulverized "And I'll leave it at that!"

"But wait. Why didn't Chazz use his Armed Dragon's special ability?" asked Syrus

"Because Chazz doesn't want to look even more stupid." said Laviss

Syrus sweatdropped "That doesn't explain why."

"It's because Kuriboh's special ability would've canceled it out. The turn in which he is destroyed, Jaden takes no damage." explained Bastion

"My go and I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. Now I'm allowed to draw two additional cards from my deck to my hand." said Jaden as he got his two cards "Alright just the card to turn this thing around… and around and around.

"SAY WHAT!" cried Chazz

Jaden chuckled as he discarded a card. "Here, see for yourself. Go Special Hurricane!"

"W-WHAT THE-"

"That's right, by discarding one card from my hand, I can use this spell card and destroy any monster that was special summoned!" said Jaden as Armed Dragon was destroyed

"No way… it can't be!"

"Oh, it be alright. And now you'll be in some big time trouble because your best monster is off the field and you're all alone on it!"

"So licious! Totally what I would've done. You know… if I had those cards… and if Jaden were walking me through it, step by step." said Chumley

"That's all? Maybe he should hold your hand as well." said Bastion. He then winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head

"Be nice." warned Laviss him, her fist held up for him to get the message.

"Way to play! Now follow through and take it to Chazz's life points, Jay!" said Syrus as he ignored the two Ras

"You got it Sy!" said Jaden as he heard the little Slifer "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500)! And now Chazz you're in for some heartbreak!… uh actually that doesn't make any sense… ugh ok just attack."

Chazz was then thrown back because of Wildheart's attack with his life points to 2100. Soon as Chazz was down, Chancellor Foster and the rest of North Academy chanted for him to get up. Stumbling around, Chazz did get up but not before he glared harshly at Jaden.

"It's… my… turn…" said Chazz as he drew "I play the spell card Graveyard in the 4th Dimension. This baby lets me take two monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them right into my deck. Sure they have to be a special kind of monster, but it just the kind that I need. My Armed Dragons! Oh… and I happened to have another one in my hand as well. I SUMMONED THE ARMED DRAGON LV.3!" North Academy's cheers were soon rekindled with Chazz's dragon now on the field.

"Alright try cheering this. WILDHEART ATTACK THAT ARMED DRAGON!" said Jaden as Chazz's dragon as soon destroyed

"Thanks for that. Now I can play my trap. Its called The Grave of Enkindling and since a monster was destroyed in battle it lets us both take a monster from our graveyard and summon it to the field in defense mode and I choose another Armed Dragon and he's level 5!" said Chazz as he's monster appeared on the field

"Grave of Enkindling made that way too easy! It's practically unfair! Isn't there any draw back to using it!" exclaimed Syrus

"If I recall correctly, by rule the resurrected monster must remain in defense mode." explained Bastion "Of course that's really a moot point. After all, with level 5's special ability, by discarding a monster from his hand to the graveyard, Chazz can destroy one of Jaden's monsters whose attack points are less or equal to the monster Chazz discarded."

"Well, what are you waiting for! Resurrect! Take a monster out of your graveyard." said Chazz, irritated. "But let me tell you its going to be a round trip."

"Uh monster? Sorry but I think you mean monsters!" cried Jaden

"Please, what are you talking about! Grave of Enkindling only lets you bring one monster back."

"Well I'm bringing back Hero Kid (600) from the graveyard!"

"W-What the… HE WASN'T IN YOUR GRAVEYARD JADEN!"

"Think again." Chazz was going to protest again before he scowled in remembrance. "And like I said, it's not just him. Cuz when Hero Kid is special summon, just like he was by that Grave of Enkindling, well then Chazz… I get to call out every other Hero Kid that I have in my deck." said Jaden as two more Heroes came out "I then throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Hn… I see. By playing three monsters, you think I'll have to discard three cards to destroy them, right? YOU WISH! I don't have to discard three cards I just have to play one." said Chazz as he drew "I activate the spell card Level Up. What this does is it lets me level up a monster… AND I CHOOSE ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 7!"

Soon North Academy started to cheer even louder as Armed Dragon LV.7 now stood in their view.

"I've been waiting along time to tell you this Jaden so LISTEN UP!… I got my game on and I'm about to turn yours off!" mocked Chazz

"**That's it baby! The whole world's watching you shine!**" yelled the guy in the black vest through a megaphone.

"Then keep it rolling `cuz you ain't seen nothing yet. Next I throw the equip spell card Armed Changer. Now by discarding another equip spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate this baby and equip it to my dragon!" said Chazz as Armed Dragon now wore a metallic knuckle brass on his hand. "Now Armed Dragon attack! Dragon driller!"

Soon Wildheart was destroyed leaving Jaden with 300 points

"And now Armed Changer's effect activates. When he takes down a monster in battle, it lets me bring back a monster from my grave to my hand. Just so long as it doesn't have more attack points than the monster it destroyed. And I think that I'll bring back Masked Dragon, but he won't be around for long because now I'm going to use Armed Dragon LV.7's special ability!" said Chazz as he put Masked Dragon back to the graveyard "Now Armed Dragon trounce those triplets, serrated sonic disks!"

Chazz laughed as all of Jaden's monsters were destroyed. "Looks like your Hero Kids just got grounded. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Grounded Up! Ha-Ha! Tell you what, if you surrender now I'll promise not to embarrass you… ON GLOBAL TV! OH WAIT! I ALREADY DID!"

Laviss closed her eyes and quickly stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Zane as he saw the red head standing up

"Don't worry… I'm still going to be here. I'm just going to… get a closer look." said Laviss as she moved past the people sitting down. Once she reached the stairs, she descended down to where the stage was. While going down, Laviss saw it was Jaden's turn.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive, now I can bring back a warrior from the grave to my hand. And I think I'll choose my favorite feathered friend, Elemental Hero Avian. And with Polymerization and Burstinatrix, I'll make the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100)!"

"So? He doesn't stand a chance against my monster." boast Chazz "After all; Armed Dragon LV.7 has 2800 attack points. You're way out matched-"

"Wrong Chazz." interrupted Jaden "Cuz I'm inviting my three Hero Kids to come back out and play!"

As Jaden surprised everyone around, Chazz raise a brow at the Slifer. "To play?"

"Yeah! With your boys! I play Miracle Kids. Here's how it works. For every Hero Kid I got in the grave, your Armed Dragon losses 400 attack points. And since I have three, Armed Dragon's attack points decrease by 1200!" said Jaden as the dragon's attack points went to 1600 "Now who's out matched? Actually don't answer that, Flame Wingman will for ya!"

And as Fame Wingman was about to hit Chazz's dragon, Laviss heard a voice above her. "AH! Chazz is gonna lose! **Cut the transmission! Cut it right now!**" said the man in the black vest.

Looking in front of her, all of North Academy, plus Chazz, screamed as they knew he was going to lose. Once Flame Wingman made his blast, Chazz lost his Dragon along side with 1600 life points.

Laviss soon smiled as it wasn't finished _'There's still Flame Wingman's special effect.'_

And no sooner did it come. Chazz screamed as his life points went down to 0. Yet at the same time Duel Academy cheered even more as Jaden won.

"That's game." said Jaden as he did his pose

Jumping over to the stage, Laviss walked up to Jaden and gave him a smile. But she wasn't the only one that came up stage. Both of Chazz's brothers looked down a their kneeling little brother in disgust.

"YOU LOSER! YOU DOG!" screamed the one in blue

"You've disgraced yourself. You've disgraced the Princeton name." hissed the one in black

"You are no brother of ours anymore."

Chazz bowed his head. "Just give me… another chance." he pleaded

"ANOTHER CHANCE!" yelled the one in blue "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE'VE SPENT ON THIS DUEL!"

"THE CAMERAS, THE RARE CARDS! NONE OF WHICH YOU USED MIGHT I ADD!" yelled the other one

"I'm sorry… I thought I could win this by myself." gloom Chazz. Laviss glared as his brother roughly picked up Chazz by his shirt.

"YOURSELF?" screamed the one in blue, his grip tighten on Chazz's shirt

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THINGS BY YOURSELF?" yelled the one in black

She had enough. Without a second thought, Laviss ran up to them. Lifting her leg she kicked the male in black, in the stomach. She then did the same to the other, holding Chazz. At that moment Chazz was freed from his restrain, but he still landed on the floor. The two grown males looked appalled that the scrawny looking girl had the gull to kick them.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled the one in black as he held his stomach

"Oh, like I haven't hear that one before." sneered Laviss

"Do you have ANY idea who we are!" hissed the one in blue "We could have you crushed girl!"

"Like I care!" she retorted

"Why defend Chazz anyways? He's a nobody now!" yelled the one in black "Disowned by us, by the whole world... I mean, the cameras caught enough of it! He got schooled, he got moped off!"

"AND WORST OF ALL, HE GOT BEAT!" yelled the one in blue

"LIKE THAT MATTERS! HE DOESN'T NEEDS ANY OF YOU!" screamed Laviss "Sure Chazz lost, but at least he dueled on his own. Not with what you're dirty money could buy!"

"Right on Laviss, I mean… you… lousy… stinking… Ra girl." said Crowler as he flopped down to the ground in tears

Laviss ignored the two males, who glared at her, and tenderly helped Chazz up by his arm. The boy didn't say a word of thanks once he was on his feet. He refused to look at anyone.

"Tight duel, Chazz." said Jaden "And, I know it may sound cheesy, but the truth of it is, we both won here."

"You're just saying that." Chazz mumbled "I mean, nobody believes in that bull." Chazz balled up his hands "I'm just a waste." he lightly whispered. Nobody else heard his last statement, save for Laviss.

Her brows knitted together in concerned. The image she was seeing of Chazz did not suit him. Though she never did managed to see the happier side of Chazz, except those times when he was bulling the first year Slifers but that wasn't even remotely true happiness, but she was used to see his arrogant attitude and his air of I'm-better-than-any-of-you about him. She didn't like this gloom, defeated Chazz. It only reminded her of the time he left Duel Academy.

Laviss glared over at his brothers. They were the ones who messed him up. Oh how she wish she could bankrupt them, hire a small group of mercenary and have them torture ever slowly right then and there. But Laviss' anger slowly simmered down. Her glared was replaced by a gentle smile.

"Chazz…look up." she said quietly. The duelist didn't make any effort to do so. "Chazz... please?" she asked again, this time placing a hand on his shoulders

He didn't see any point in lifting his head. He didn't want to. But the girl's small gesture of the hand gave him a bit of condolence. Besides, he was already humiliated in front of everyone AND on global TV. What more can go wrong? As he lifted his head, he saw the whole arena standing up and slowly started cheering for him; both North and Duel Academy. Some had tears in their eyes and others just plain out cried. But the whole room was filled with cheers and shouts of 'Chazz It Up!'.

Chazz's brothers looked around. They were beyond pissed that a little girl managed to caught them off guard, but that nobody was siding with them! Growling, they walked away from the scene.

"I don't have time to deal with this crap." said the one in black. His brother nodded in agreement and the two left.

However, Laviss still glared at them. Even when they were gone from her line of vision._'What kind of family, treats one another like that!' _Laviss bit her lip hard. _'Bastards!'_

_

* * *

_

The sky was painted in bright yellow and orange as the sun started descending. At the docks, North Academy was getting ready to set sail, while the Duel Academy students bid their rival school a safe trip.

"Well Chazz, I guess this is good bye." said Jaden with a goofy grin. "Now don't forget to write!"

Chazz stared deeply at the Slifer before he shook his head "Jaden… I'm not going back."

Several of North Academy students, that were on top of the submarine, gasped as they heard their number one duelist wasn't coming back with them.

"Look guys…" Chazz said as he turned to face them "I don't belong with you."

"Then where do you belong?" asked one of the students

"Right here. Duel Academy was always my home." said Chazz. Laviss smiled at his answer.

"But you're our best duelist Chazz… you sure?"

"I am… that is..." Chazz turned to the jolly headmaster behind him "If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back."

"Well Chazz… you were one of the best students we had.." said Chancellor Sheppard. He placed a hand on his chin and gave a serious look at the ex-Academy student.

Chazz gulped. The possibility that he wouldn't be able to come back to Dual Academy had a bigger chance than him returning. But he wanted to try and see if Sheppard could grant him the small favor of returning. He just hoped he would. He didn't like the cold nor did he know how much longer he could coop going to that school. Not to mention that Dual Academy's facility was way more better than North Academy's.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled inwardly at the nervous student, who was waiting his verdict. He lingered on the thought of taking Chazz back for a while before he thought the boy had enough of his teasing. The man chuckled merrily "How can I say no."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going." said Chancellor Foster but before he was able to walk off, a big screeching voice interrupted his escape

"ATTENTION! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" said Dr. Crowler as he stood on a big stage filled with lights "AND NOW, TO PRESENT THE PRIZE IN THIS YEAR'S MATCH BETWEEN NORTH ACADEMY AND OUR ESTEEMED UNIVERSITY! I GIVE YOU THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN ON THE ISLAND! MRS. DUEL ACADEMY!"

As soon as Crowler said Mrs. Duel Academy, every single male came closer to the stage; save for two.

Laviss and Alexis looked at the gathered crowd and then at each "Men." they huffed

"Ah hem." coughed Zane and Chazz

"Except you guys." added Laviss sweetly

"HERE SHE IS!" sang Crowler as a woman was raise onto the stage. The mysterious woman wore a knee length orange dress with high heels and had brown hair that was braided. In fact the woman in question was...

"DOROTHY'S MRS. DUEL ACADEMY!" screeched Jaden. He and the rest of the younger male population turned white as they saw that the owner of the Card Shack was Mrs. Duel Academy.

"Wow! I never thought Dorothy would ever have such a title." said Alexis

"I think she deserves it. I mean she does look pretty." Laviss smiled at the Obelisk next to her "Don't you think Zane?"

"Don't even ask me that." said Zane as he crossed his arms

"WILL THE WINNING CHANCELLOR PLEASE APPROACH THE STAGE!" cried Crowler

Coming to the stage, Chancellor Sheppard walked merrily towards Mrs. Dorothy. Standing right next to her, Dorothy gave him a big kiss on his cheek. The shock quickly wore off as the guys were now horrified at the scene before them.

"A kiss? That's the big prize that you two were talking about!" said Jaden

But as soon as Jaden said that Chancellor Foster was in tears and had his arm covering his eyes. "Oh! I can't bear to watch! Wait for me! I'll be back next year my lady!" He rushed past Chazz, towards the submarine.

* * *

Duel Academy were full of shouts of 'Goodbyes' and such as the submarine headed straight to the horizon. Muffled goodbyes were also heard on North Academy's part before they were no longer within hearing range.

"There is one thing Chazz." said Chancellor Sheppard breaking the silence

Chazz looked confused "And what's that?"

"Banner!" cried Sheppard

The black haired teacher reached the front and gave Chazz a smile "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are now coming back, you're technically a new student and therefore must start from the bottom at Slifer Red."

"SLIFER!" exclaimed Chazz

"Yes, welcome. We'll get you fitted for a blazer as soon as we get back to the dorm. Then we'll find you a roommate-"

"ROOMMATE!" Chazz paled "Look here, Chazz Princeton rooms alone. You got that!"

"Alone huh…" said Syrus "Do cockroaches counts though?"

"WHAT!" screamed Chazz

"The dorms got a few… and some rats." said Jaden

"RATS! I CHANGED MY MIND! TURN THE SUB AROUND!" Chazz cried in depression

"Hey guys, how about we give him the Slifer cheer!" cried Jaden happily

"I don't want it." hissed Chazz

But it was too late. Everyone around him started the cheer. "S! L! I! F! E! R!"

"CAN'T WE JUST STICK WITH CHAZZ IT UP!" yelled Chazz

"HOW ABOUT SLIFER IT UP!" cried the guys

Chazz was then mobbed with hugs from the gang. As soon as they let go, the black hared boy sulk down with his arms over his head. "This stinks. My new family's already dysfunctional." said Chazz

Kneeling besides him, the guys laughed with everyone else.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	28. Duel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 28 - DUEL!

Red hair swayed around as a light breeze passed by. Laviss walked on the dirt path that led to the Slifer Red Dorm and saw someone already out front. That same person was the one who had called her over, early in the morning.

"Hey Chazz." said Laviss with a small yawn

"Uh...hey." said Chazz and stuffed his hands into his pockets "I didn't call you up too early... did I?" he asked, noticing the girl blinking furiously to keep the sleep away from her eyes.

"Kinda…" she began "Anyways what did you wanted to see me for?"

Chazz looked around and saw that no one was around. He then took his hands and went behind his neck. "Here." he said and pushed something into Laviss' hands.

Looking down, she saw the necklace she gave him when he left Duel Academy. Laviss smiled and gripped the jewel shard. "You kept it."

"No duh. Didn't you say to hold on to it or else? And frankly, I didn't want to know what you had in store for me when you said that." said Chazz with his head turned. Laviss giggled before he went on. "Listen… about yesterday… what happened… you know after my duel against the Slacker. I just wanna say… well…" the red head raised a brow at the nervous Slifer "What I mean is… uh… you know… um thanks."

The Ra tilted her head "Thanks? What for?"

"You know… for standing up for me." he said shyly "No one's ever done that for me. I would've thought the stupid Slacker would've been the one to do that, not you, you know."

"Hey, nobody talks trash to my friends, even if they're family." said Laviss and handed back the necklace to Chazz

"Friends?" he said with a brow raised

"Yeah! Why else did I entrust you with the one thing that's precious to me?"

Chazz gave her a look "I thought that it wasn't for keeps?"

"It's not. But I figured... if you still kept my necklace, then that means you care; even if it's just a bit."

"So why are you giving it back?" he said, indicating to her hand that was stretched out in front of him.

"Just hold on to it for a little longer." Laviss said blissfully

The boy gave Laviss another look "What are you up to?" he asked, putting the necklace around his neck once more

"Nothing." smiled Laviss

Just then, something bright and small came from behind Chazz. It was the yellow creature she saw during Chazz's duel. Though, this time, she could clearly see what it was. Besides having a pair of giant red lips, its eyes were separate from its head and the only thing it wore was a pair of red underwear.

"Hey boss! What `cha doing?" said the yellow creature and quickly spotted Laviss "Oh! Who's she? Is she your girlfriend boss? She so pretty! I like her!" he said as he flew around Laviss and Chazz.

"WILL YA GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Chazz and chased after the monster around Laviss. He wave his hands around in an attempt to smack the pest away.

The Ra sweat dropped "Er… I'm guessing this is your duel spirit."

Chazz stopped running and looked at her in shock. "You can see it!"

"Yeah and hear him too." she said as the yellow creature landed on her shoulder. "So what's its name?"

"Its name's stupid annoyance." said Chazz with his arms crossed

"I'm Ojama Yellow!" cheered the creature "It's nice to meet you… boss' girlfriend!"

Laviss laughed weakly and shook her head "Oh, I'm not-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! NOW BUG OFF!" with that Chazz slapped his hands in between Ojama Yellow, making him disappear.

"You sure are happy when he's around." she said sarcastically

"He's annoying! I can't get rid of him! At least you don't have something that's annoying to deal with!"

"Actually, I've got my own annoyance. One of them is sort of a pain, but not to the point of making me go insane… not yet at least." said Laviss as she thought of Sonic Shooter

* * *

After her little meeting with Chazz, Laviss decided to walk around to ease her mind. But that seemed impossible as she had too much to think about; especially with the incident concerning the two Obelisks. She and Zane had a feeling that those two weren't behind it. However, they didn't have proof to actually accuse a third party member involved in her attack. Laviss stopped walked and groaned. Her head was starting to ache from all this thinking.

"Laviss!" shouted a voice

The red head turned around and saw the owner of the voice coming over. "Hey Bastion."

"What are you doing?" asked the Ra as he joined her

"Nothing, just talking a walk."

He nodded "I saw you earlier this morning." He shyly rubbed his arm "You were heading towards the Slifer Dorm."

"Yeah, I just had to take care of something." said Laviss and began walking again

"With Jaden?" asked Bastion

Laviss shook her head "No, with Chazz."

Bastion was surprised. Out of all the Slifers to meet up with, it was the newest member that was reinstated into the Academy again! Bastion wasn't happy. He could, somewhat, understand if she had meet with Jaden, Syrus, heck even Chumley at that! But to see the stubborn black haired duelist, who didn't quite have a good reputation in Bastion's books, was something that worried him. What churned his stomach even more was the subject of WHAT they spoke of. After all, Laviss wasn't one to get up at 8 in the morning... on a SATURDAY for anything or anyone! He was quite shocked when he saw the girl outside the Dorm at that time.

The Ra kicked himself mentally _'Look at me! Why am I even doing this! Laviss has the right to see whomever she wants on her own time.'_

_**'Yes, but to see what's his name... Chad? Was it? On a Saturday? Heck, she didn't even wake up for the school drill that happened last month.'**_

_'His name is Chazz, and I know perfectly well Laviss is a stubborn girl to wake up on the weeken-'_

_**'POINT being...' **_Bastion narrowed his eyes at the rude interruption_ '__**This guy's moving on you're territory!'**_

The Ra closed his eyes and tried not to get angry._ 'Laviss is NOT some sort of land piece.'_

_**'Sorry.' **_Bastion nodded at the improper apology _'__**What I meant to say was. This GUY'S moving on YOUR girl!' **_Bastion was about to retort that she wasn't his girl but the voice didn't let him. _**'I mean that guy has the gull to take away YOUR girl! After ALL the trouble you had to go through, he just suddenly comes out of NOWHERE and tries to be the smooth one! God! That just pisses me off! It should piss you off as well too! No wait... it does! I mean that guy looks like a moron. I bet he he doesn't even know how to-'**_

Bastion tuned the voice out. He was really glade he was able to do that. He didn't know how he would managed if he had to listen to that ramble. His eyes then went back to Laviss and his previous thought, before he was interrupted by the stupid annoyance of a voice. She wasn't under his control. He mentally sighed. If she wanted to see and talk to Chazz, She was able too. No matter how much is made him sick to his stomach to see that. "I see... with Chazz.… may I ask why?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about yesterday's duel." she said plainly

The black haired Ra was a bit relieved in that for some reason. He shook his thoughts away. He didn't want another ramble coming from that stupid voice. "You know, now that you mention it. That was pretty bold of you for kicking both of Chazz's brothers." Bastion then gave her a blunt look "And also idiotic."

Laviss frowned "Why? They deserved it after the way they treated Chazz! I know it's none of my business, but family shouldn't treat each other like that!"

"Yes but I'm worried." he said softly

Laviss raised a brow "About what?"

"Both of Chazz's brothers have power. A lot of it actually." Bastion frowned "The two are at the top of the financial and political world. I'm worried that they might get you back for that kick you gave them."

Laviss stopped and looked at the Ra "Don't worry Bastion. They don't scare me." she then turned serious "Even if they do have all this so call 'power'... they can't do a thing to me."

Bastion was taken a back by her bold statement "But-"

"Don't worry." Laviss smiled softly "I'm going to be fine."

He stared at the red head. He wanted to believe her. But the fact that two very powerful people with a lot of money could kill her and make it look like an accident is what was making him think otherwise. Laviss smiled in reassurance. The boy let out a sigh. He didn't want to agree with her but if it was just to appease her he would. The girl grew happier when she saw her friend nod. With no warning she attacked the Ra with a hug. Bastion was startled by her actions but didn't complained about it.

"Well, well look at what we have got here." interrupted a voice

Laviss and Bastion separated from each other and looked at who interrupted their moment. Bastion glared at the person, while Laviss took on an impassive look.

"What do you want?" Laviss asked

"What? Is it illegal to walk around campus now?" said the person

"It should be for you." retorted the red head

The girl scoffed "You're just jealous I'm ACTUALLY attractive. Most guys would die to be around me. I bet even HE is trilled to be in my presence." she said while pointing to Bastion

"To tell you the truth I don't find your presence with the trill which you speak of." replied Bastion, never lifting his glare

"Whatever. Like I ever want a nerd, like you, to like me anyways."

Laviss glared and took a step forwards "Don't talk to him like that. If you're here to insult people, then leave. No one wants you around."

"Shut up you man stealing slut!" cried the girl

"You're still going on about that?" Laviss said in disbelief "Look just because I'm around Zane, that doesn't mean I'm his girlfriend. Being around my friend doesn't make me a slut!"

"SHUT UP! LOOK, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! SAME STAKES AS BEFORE! WINNER GETS ZANE'S HEART, LOSER TAKES A HIKE FOREVER!" said the Obelisk girl

"No." Laviss said coldly

The girl smirked with her arms crossed. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Laviss rolled her eyes "Too bad for you, because that's my answer."

The Obelisk chuckled "Sorry, but like I said I'm not taking no for an answer. You ARE going to duel me or else."

Bastion rose a brow "Or else what?" he asked

The girl smirked "I'll make you're life a living hell."

"Isn't it already? Just seeing you is hell itself."

The girl turned bright red. "Look, come to the Obelisk Arena tomorrow afternoon and be ready to duel. If you're not there… well, let's just say your stay here won't be a pretty." said the Obelisk as she started to walk off

"Oh I'm so scared." Laviss said sarcastically after her

"TOMORROW AFTERNOON! BE THERE OR YOU'LL PAY! IT'LL BE A LOT WORSE THAN LAST TIME!" cried the Obelisk

Laviss narrowed her lilac eyes after the blonde's retreating figure. Bastion watched as she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lav-"

"Gather the guys and tell them to meet us at Zane's spot." Laviss moaned

The Ra grew concerned about his friend but he did as he was told and took out his P.D.A. But as Bastion was about to write the message, he noticed his red head companion walking quickly. "Wait! Laviss Where are you going!" he yelled after her

Laviss didn't respond and left Bastion standing alone, staring at her backside as it disappeared.

Bastion had half a mind to go after her and asked what in Newton's Third Law was going on. He didn't like that Laviss was troubled. She shouldn't be, at least that's what he thought. After all, the fangirl wasn't wroth Laviss' attention, let alone her participation to a silly duel. Bastion glanced down at his hand held device. This whole situation was absurd.

* * *

It was half an hour later that Laviss came to the lighthouse. There she saw the gang, all present and accounted for, save for one individual.

"Where's Chumley?" the red head asked

"He's back at the dorm, eating. We promised we would fill him in on everything once we returned." answered Sy

Laviss shook her head at the predictability of the huge Slifer _'Of course, that's Chum for ya.'_

"So what's up? Why'd you call us here?" asked Chazz

"Is something wrong?" asked Alexis

"Yes and no." said Laviss casually

"What do you mean?"

The Ra click her tongue "Bastion and I had a run in with one of Zane's fangirls."

The sound of his name being said as well as the world 'fangirls' made Zane stand straight. Its never good news when his rabid stalkers were involved. He had a feeling as to which one Laviss was speaking of. However, he hoped he was terribly wrong. "Which one?" he asked

"Remember the one with the poofy blonde hair and the outfit that was 10 times too small for her?" she asked. Zane groaned. Why couldn't he be wrong this time?

Everyone else gaped and screamed "HER!"

"Indeed, and it looks like she's even more demanding." Bastion frowned "She threatened Laviss to duel her tomorrow."

"The girl told me, if I'm not at the Obelisk Arena by tomorrow, afternoon then my stay here won't be a pretty one." said Laviss as she leaned near the lighthouse "I don't even know the girl's name for crying out loud." she glanced over at the gang "Do any of you do?"

They all shook their heads. Chazz, on the other hand, was completely lost. He didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. And The Chazz, didn't like being out of the loop. So it wasn't a surprised that he became irritated and blurred out "Who's this girl you guys are talking about?"

The guys then retold everything that happened involving the Obelisk girl.

Chazz went silent for a while, soaking in everything that they told him. Before he looked at the Ra straight in the eye. "What are you gonna do?" he asked. Laviss shrugged her shoulders

"Are you gonna duel her?" asked Jaden "Cuz if you are, then let me tell you it's going to be so sweet to-"

"I don't know." interrupted Laviss

Chazz raised a brow at her soft spoken voice "What? Are you actually scared of what this chick's gonna do to you?"

"No… it's just…" Laviss didn't finished her sentence and instead lowered her head.

"What is it then?"

Laviss didn't say a word. The air was in a standstill. No one knew what to say to the red head and she wasn't saying anything as well. Finally after several minutes the Ra girl, lifted her head and watched as the sky started to turn a shade of orange. "Never mind. I guess... I have to duel her or spend the rest of my years here with HER pestering me day in and out."

Bastion and the rest of the guys looked at the Ra in concern. Laviss gave them a weak smiled before she moved away from the lighthouse.

"Laviss…" started Alexis "You know you can tell us anything."

The Ra nodded "I know…"

"So... you ARE going to be there, right?" asked Jaden

"JADEN!" cried Alexis as he hit the Slifer on the head "Don't ask her that!"

"WHY! I'M KINDA CONFUSED IF SHE'S GOING TO DUEL OR NOT!" cried the brunette as he nursed his head

Laviss shrugged and started walking away "I'll see you guys later."

The gang just looked at each other as Laviss left the area.

"I'm going with her, just in case." said Bastion as he started to follow Laviss. But Jaden grabbed his arm before he took another step.

"Jaden… what are you doing?" asked Alexis

"Nothing… it's just. I think Lavs needs to be alone for a while." he responded

Bastion was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was saying. That was the LAST thing he would ever do."Jaden! Did you forget the last time she was alone!" he cried "She was hurt very badly!"

"Hurt badly?" Chazz said out loud. He looked at the tiny Slifer for an explanation

"We'll tell you later." said Syrus and returned his attention back to Jaden and Bastion

"I didn't forget! I don't think any of us would forget that." Jaden said somberly "I just think she needs sometime alone to... think."

Bastion glared at the Slifer before he looked at the others "What if she runs into trouble? After all, the reason why we came together was because Zane's fangirl threatened her! What if she does something to Laviss!"

"I think she'll be ok."

"Ok?... OK! How would you know!" cried Bastion.

Jaden took a quick glance at Chazz before he responded to the Ra "I just know." he said.

Bastion closed his eyes. He didn't believe the crap that was coming out of the Slifer. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave Laviss' side ever again. He didn't want anything bad happening to her again. He opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't able to thanks to a certain someone.

"The slacker does... kinda... have a point." Chazz stated. Everyone looked at the ex-Obelisk with disbelief. Chazz frown. He didn't like the fact that everyone was looking at him like a retarded fish "What!" he cried

"You… agree with Jaden?" said Alexis

Chazz's face turned slightly red. He faced the other way as to not let the others see his blush "So! What of it?"

Syrus timidly looked at him "W-Well... I can name a million reasons as to why-"

"OK! Look! The point is, Laviss doesn't need any of us to be with her!" Chazz cried "Like the Slacker said, she'll be fine... it's... a... feeling."

Bastion, Zane, Syrus, and Alexis looked at each other. This was weird beyond anything they've ever seen! One would think the Apocalypse was near since Chazz AGREED with something that Jaden said.

Jaden gave a small nod to Chazz. The black haired boy just scoffed and stuck his nose in the air in response. It was obvious to the two that the rest of the guys wouldn't understand. But that was because they saw something that made them trust Laviss to be safe… well more so Jaden since Chazz didn't know what the heck happened to Laviss.

Sure enough, having Sonic Shooter follow Laviss put some ease in Jaden to let her go on her own.

* * *

The next day was nerve-racking. Laviss couldn't stand still without pacing every 10 seconds. It didn't help that she couldn't sleep last night. The thought of dueling kept her wide awake. The red head placed a hand over her eyes as she sat on the grass. She thought going outside would calm her nerves down. Oh how wrong she was with that.

She moved her hand away from her face and watched the clouds slowly passed by in a snail's pace. It was a good day to be outside, she just wished that she didn't have this bulk of stress weighing down on her.

Laviss sighed and leaned against the tree behind her. She turned her head to see Shooter being lazy as ever. The duel spirit sensed someone looking in his direction. He didn't need to guess at who it was since there was only one person within the vicinity. Nevertheless, he opened one of his eyes to see the red head, which he loved dearly, watching him.

"Yes." he said slyly

The Ra blinked in confusion "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" asked Shooter

The girl nodded her head "I am… why?"

Shooter grinned "Well, I'm not one to complain but you HAVE been staring at me for a while now."

"Oh… sorry." said Laviss and moved her glance away from him; missing the playful taunt of her monster's words.

"You seem off today." he said with concern "Are you that nervous?"

Laviss smiled at his words "Maybe… I don't know."

"Hey." The Ra turned her head as her monster moved right in front of her "You're gonna do fine. It'll be just like old times, right?" said Shooter

Laviss didn't answer him. Instead she turned her head towards the sky. _'It's not going to be like usual Shooter. If it was… then I wouldn't be doing this.'_

_

* * *

_

It was already noon and the Obelisk Arena was filled with quite a few people. Normally the duel arenas weren't as full during the weekend. But this duel seemed to be one that most were dying to see. As more people gather to take a seat, the blonde Obelisk girl was already on stage.

"Wow, I didn't think so many people were gonna show up!" said Syrus

"Yeah, I thought it was just gonna be us, Laviss, and that girl." said Jaden as he looked around

"Apparently word got out of Laviss' duel." said Bastion as he joined in

"Yeah and one guess as to who blabbed it out." said Alexis as she glared at the Obelisk on stage

The gang, who were the first ones to arrive, were seated up front where they could see the duel better and to give support to Laviss. That is if she showed. As the crowed waited for Laviss to arrive, the Obelisk who challenged her made no stop as to comment loudly of her winning and how Laviss was too much of a chicken to even show up.

The time was now 1:00 and there was still no sign of Laviss coming. The gang and the rest of the audience were wondering if she decided to not duel. Another hour passed and everyone knew at that point she wasn't coming. As everybody starting to leave, the Obelisk cheered at her easy win.

"YES! I KNEW SHE WOULD BACK DOWN! ZANE DEAR! GET READY TO LOVE AND BE WITH ME FOREVER! I KNEW THAT SLUT DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO SHOW UP! AND NOW SHE WON'T EVEN SHOW THE REST OF FACE ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH HER!" she cheered in victory

The guys glared at her with bitterness as she jumped around stage. But they were more concern about Laviss. Did she really decide not to show up?

As the dancing blonde loft in her victory, a pair of eyes lazily looked at her behind the shadows.

"ALRIGHT TIMES UP! I WIN BY DEFAULT! THE WHORE MUST'VE KNOWN THAT I WAS TOO MUCH OF A CHALLENGE FOR HER! I BET SHE'S CRYING LIKE A BABY RIGHT NOW! SHE KNEW SHE WAS GONNA BE BEATEN! BUT THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU'D EXPECT FROM A LOW RATE SCRUB DUELIST! HA! LIKE I SAID, MY WIN IS AN EASY ONE! AND I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"I wouldn't count on that." said a voice near the entrance way

Most people stopped what they were doing as they saw the red head walk towards the stage. Seeing the familiar yellow uniform, everyone ran back to their seats and waited anxiously for the duel to begin.

"What took you so long!" taunted the Obelisk

"That's none of your concern." said Laviss as she put the bag she carried on the ground

"Well you're late." smug the Obelisk "The deadline's already over. I win, you lose! And since you didn't come on time that mean-"

"You're an idiot." panned Laviss

The girl froze "What?"

Laviss rolled her eyes "You said be here in the afternoon. So here I am."

"But you're late!" the blonde cried

"You never really gave me a specific time. You just said be here in the AFTERNOON. So technically I'm not late. Unless you don't know the meaning of the word afternoon. Do you?"

Several snickered at the Obelisk's ignorance. The girl turned red and tried to play it cool. She stood in her place and shouted at the top of her lungs. "OH YEAH! WELL YOU'RE STILL LATE! SO I WIN AUTOMATICALLY!"

"Yeah about that… I don't think that's going to work out. You see all of them." said Laviss as she indicated to the crowd of students "Well... I think it'll be rude if we don't give them something for waiting ever so patiently. I myself didn't even think that this duel was going to be seen be everyone else, save for my friends." Laviss placed a finger on her chin in thought "Hm, I wonder whose fault that is." she said and bluntly looked at her rival.

The blonde turned her head away with her arms crossed. "Whatever. Maybe this way you'll learn not to mess with me. It'll be fun crushing you like the stupid shitty bug you are." and with that the girl activated the duel disk that was on her left arm.

"Yeah, yeah." said Laviss tiredly as she open her sack and took out a duel disk. Looking at the white device in her hands, Laviss closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ha! I was right, wasn't I! You don't know how to activate a duel disk! Man you ARE pathetic-"

"The only pathetic thing here is you." hissed Laviss and slid the disk on her left arm. She then placed her hand behind her where her deck box, which was strapped to her waist by a belt. Her arm slightly trembled.

"Look at that! You're trembling! Gosh… do you want to quit already." mocked the girl

"Shut it!" screamed Laviss and activated her duel disk

The Obelisk girl grinned, knowing in her mind that this was going to be an easy win.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted

After that the crowd started to cheer as the duel commenced.

"GO LAVS! YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled Jaden. Laviss turned and smiled to him and the gang.

The blonde rolled her eyes and huffed as she saw the Ra girl turning her attention back to her. "Are you finished?" she sneered

"I just have one question." said Laviss

The girl was taken back that she wanted to ask something. However she didn't let her guard down this time. Whatever she would ask she would be ready

"What's your name?"

Except for that. The Obelisk fell over "YOU'RE DUELING ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" she cried

"I already told you… I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"Hmph, if you're SO desperate as to know who I am." Laviss grumbled at her narcissist "It's Nina." she said and flipped part of her hair back "Now that you know my name, its time for me to win."

"You keep thinking that."

Nina's face was red again with anger. "Beauty before ugliness, k…" she said as she drew "I'll first start off by summoning Dancing Fairy (1000) in defense mode and I put one card face down. Your move, that is if you can make one."

"Ha-ha-ha, your so funny." Laviss said dryly as she drew. By now most people were on the edge of their seats to see what card Laviss would be bringing out. "I set a card in defense mode and place a face down. I end my turn." said Laviss. The crowd fell over at her so called turn.

"COME ON LAVS!" said Jaden as he got up "YOU SERIOUS!"

"To think, we still don't get to see her cards, even in a duel." said Alexis also recovered from the fall

"What! You're not going to attack!" exclaimed Nina

"Why? Was I suppose to." said Laviss innocently

Nina frowned as she drew again. "It doesn't matter now… I activate my Fairy's special effect. See during my Standby phase, my fairy can increase my life points to 1000" said Nina as she gained 5000 life points "What cha gonna do now? Bet you're regretting not attacking my Dancing Fairy."

"No… not really." answered Laviss tiredly "You done?"

"NO I'M NOT DONE! Next I summon my Fairy Guardian (1000) in attack mode and have her attack your monster card! Go dust slash!" said Nina as her fairy destroyed the card "HA! What a waste of a turn!"

"You know, you shouldn't really talk like that." advised Laviss

Nina scoffed "Like I'll listen to you!"

The Ra fought the urge to roll her eyes… and the need to hit the Obelisk in the face "Your monster just destroyed my Sangan and whenever he gets destroyed I'm allowed to pick a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand." said Laviss as she picked her card and shuffle her deck back into the duel disk

"Whatever, next I'll put another face down and I end my turn." said Nina

Laviss drew her card "I reveal my face down, Raigeki. With this spell card I can destroy all of your monsters on the field."

"WHAT!" screamed Nina as both her fairies were gone

"YEAH WAY TO GO LAVS!" shouted the Slifer trio

Smiling Laviss continued "Next I summon Newdoria (800) in defense mode and place once card face down. That'll be it for now."

"Oh what are you… SCARED!" screamed Nina as she drew "Well its time I pay you back for destroying my two beautiful fairies. And ugly there is going to have a century worth of pain. I summon Cure Mermaid (1500) and with her I attack your hideous monster! GO FIN SPLASH!" soon Newdoria was gone "Ha! That monster was as ugly as its owner! I did all of us a favor in sending that pitiful excuse for a monster-"

"HEY! Just because Newdoria wasn't as beautiful as your monsters, that doesn't mean you get to badmouth him! Besides your far beyond wrong as to call him pitiful."

"Oh yeah and why's that?" said Nina, confidently

"He has a special ability. Whenever Newdoria is sent to the graveyard, during battle, I can select one monster on the field and destroy it."

Nina widened her eyes "N-No…"

"Oh yes, and I chose the only available monster you have, your Cure Mermaid." said Laviss and soon Nina's mermaid was gone "It's my turn and I activate the spell card Giant Trunade. With this card, every single trap and spell card on the field are sent back to our hands." with that Nina had two cards back while Laviss had one

"Lavs is playing pretty good and her monsters are sweet as well." commented Jaden

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why she's only defending?" said Syrus "I mean, not one of them has lost any points. And the only change in life points that's happened was with Nina. But her points were raised instead of lowered."

"Well we can't tell for certain, but Laviss must have a plan. After all she has cleared the field of monster, spell, and trap cards." said Bastion as he kept looking at the duel

"Next I summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss (1000)."

"EW! Another one! Seriously what is it with you and ugly monster?" said Nina. She soon covered her mouth "Whoops… I'm sorry. I forgot that's the only thing you can get since you're ugly yourself."

Laviss closed her eyes as her arm started to tremble. Though it went unnoticed by most, it wasn't for one person "You should be wary as to what you say. Besides I was never finished with my turn."

"Whatever… just hurry up." Nina said impatiently

Ignoring her, Laviss went on. "I sacrifice my Statue of the Abyss to summon my fiend… THE END OF ANUBIS (2500)!"

"Whoa 25 hundred attack points!" said Syrus

"With that monster Lavs can destroy half of Nina's life points." said Chumley

"It won't matter! Do your worst, I'll find a way to defeat you." said Nina

"Is that so… well that's too bad considering you won't have a turn to do it."

The Obelisk narrowed her eyes "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, you should be wary of what you say. I'm still not finish. I equip my Anubis with Megamorph."

"Mega- what?"

"Megamorph, as long as my life points are lower than yours I can double the attack points of one of my monsters. And since you have 5000 and I 4000… well, I guess my Anubis will be able to get those points."

"B-BUT WAIT!" stuttered Nina as she started to tremble while Laviss' monster started to gain its points

"5,000 ATTACK POINTS!" yelled the gang, while Zane's eyes widen at the scene

"ANUBIS, ATTACK NINA WITH CLAWS OF JUDGMENT DEMISE!" cried Laviss as Nina's life points went down to 0. Soon the crowed got up and cheered.

Laviss took a deep breath and glanced over at the Obelisk. The blonde started mumbling something inaudible. But with the crowds cheers most didn't know that she was saying anything. But Laviss did. Her lilac eyes widen after what she just heard.

Though she didn't get to do anything as Nina ran away from the arena. Laviss was soon taken from her shock when her head became a target for Jaden. He grabbed her in a head lock and messed around her hair.

"Oi… Jaden get off!" said Laviss as she struggled against him. At that he was quickly pulled off from the Ra. The Slifer smiled weakly as he was held up by Bastion and Zane.

"Great duel Lavs!" cheered Sy

"Yeah, I never really thought that you would have some sweet cards." said Jaden as he was let go by the Ra and Obelisk

"Thanks but I wasn't that good." said Laviss sincerely

"No way! That was a totally licious match!" praised Chumley

"Yeah… hey listen I'm going to turn in early. It's been a tiring day for me." said Laviss

"Do you want me to walk you back?" asked Bastion

"Nah… I'll be fine." said Laviss. The guys gave her a yeah-right look. "I promise! If anything happens to me… I'll scream really, really loud that you guys might never want to hear me speak again."

Shooter appeared right behind her and gave a look of reassurance to Chazz and Jaden. The two Slifers looked at each other before they nodded to one another.

"Sure." Jaden said nonchalant

Laviss smiled as she walked off, Shooter following suit. All five duelists looked at Jaden after Laviss was out of their view.

The Slifer's eyes looked at the guys, confused at why they were glaring "What?"

"Jaden-"

"Why did you say that!" cried Bastion as he interrupted Alexis

"What? I just had… another feeling. You too didn't you Chazz." said Jaden as he turned to the dark haired boy

Chazz crossed his arms. He didn't answer the brunette which made Jaden sweat a little for his life. He was left alone to face three angry duelists. One of the three having a murderous intent.

Jaden chuckled nervously "Heh… yeah, but you know that duel really made me want to get my game on." he said as he tried to change the subject "I just wished I could've dueled Laviss."

To his misfortune it didn't work. The guys were still glaring. That freaking him out. Jaden quickly turned to Chazz, but he seemed to care less if he was heading to his grave earlier than expected.

"Hey you guys!" said a voice.

"Dorothy! What are you doing here?" asked Jaden. Thanking the universe for giving him another chance to live.

"Why else? I came to see the duel. And what a match it was!" said Dorothy "It's just..."

"What's wrong Dorothy?" asked Syrus

"Well… I'm not sure if I should tell you-"

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" said Jaden but he soon had a big bump on his head

"If she can't tell us, then she can't, got that!" said Alexis as she held her fist in front of her

"Does it involved Laviss, Mrs. Dorothy?" asked Bastion

"Um, yes… well you see. Laviss was in my shop earlier in the morning… and well… to make the story short… the deck that she used in the duel… it was assembled this morning."

"Wait so you mean to say that Laviss made the deck she used in the duel…TODAY!" said Chazz

"So then that wasn't Lavs' real deck." said Jaden disappointed

"I think that's just the half of it." said Zane

"What are you talking about Zane?" asked Alexis

"During some parts of the duel, her arm was trembling. Nina thought that it was because she was scared, but she was wrong."

Jaden gave a look to the older student "I don't get you."

Bastion then widens his eyes and gasped "You're right! Now that you mention it, it's strange that Laviss would play like that."

"What are you talking about!" cried Chazz

"Laviss is a left handed person." said Bastion

"So?" said Chazz

"So, if Laviss writes with her left hand, then why did she put the duel disk on her left arm?" said Zane "All of us here are right handed and we use our duel disks on our left hand, right."

Alexis soon got what the Obelisk was getting at "I see! Then that means a left handed person would use their right arm."

"So wait a minute! Lets back up a bit." said Jaden "LAVS WRITES WITH HER LEFT HAND! HOW COME NOBODY EVER TOLD MY THAT!"

The brunette was quickly on the ground with different beatings everywhere.

"Ignoring the Slacker." Chazz began before he gave one last kick to the poor boy "How does it concern any of us that Laviss used the wrong arm to play with?"

"Well think about it, Laviss used her left arm to use a duel disk when in reality she's left handed. She uses a deck that she assembled this morning and not her original deck. Its a little strange for Laviss to be doing all of this." said Alexis

"Not really. It's not any of my business. If she wants to do all of that then fine by me, it's not like I care."

"Oh, come on Chazz! Don't be like that. I mean after all, Lavs was the one who stood up for you against your bros." said Jaden

Chazz blushed at the Slifer's comment "Shut it!" he sneered and turned his back to the gang

"But he's right you know. It really isn't our business on how Lavs wants to duel." said Syrus

"Not unless she's trying to hide that fact that she's an undercover spy, working for some mafia gang. And in reality she's trying to help her family's financial problems by working with this said mafia. But the truth is she's really a princess from another dimension, but was sucked through a portal which landed her here in our world. And now her world is in danger and need Lavs to save them. While the mafia gang, that Lavs works for, is the real cause of the problem but they're keeping her busy to not discover about her birthplace. So she was sent to Dual Academy and now is confuse about what to do since she now knows she's from a different dimension. And is trying to figure out a way to get back to her birthplace but is also keeping a low profile here so as to not involved any of us in her plans to return home and help her save her kingdom." said Jaden proudly

Everyone looked at Jaden with either a crazed look or an annoyed one.

"Jaden." Alexis said slowly "Did you eat that candy bar Chumley gave you?"

"No." he answered innocently

"Lets just go." said Chazz as he started to walked towards the exit

The rest agreed with the new Slifer and headed towards the door. But Syrus stopped when he saw his best friend wasn't walking with them. "What is it Jay?"

Jaden looked kept staring at the arena Laviss and Nina dueled. He shook his head before he joined alongside Syrus. "It's nothing Sy. Let's go."

Syrus looked worried. He looked back to where Jaden was staring but found nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was suspicious. _'So why was Jay looking like something bad happened?' _The Slifer shook his head. Maybe it was just the candy. Sugar did make Jaden do some crazy things.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	29. The Things Fangirls Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 29 - The Things Fangirls Do

Laviss looked back at the entrance of the Obelisk Arena. Sorrow was deep in her eyes before she bowed her head and took off running. After going through the building, and turning who knows how many corners later, she stopped near a window. To her luck she didn't run into anyone who might've made her fall to the ground. The Ra held onto the nearby wall as she tried to catch her breath. Shortly after a few minutes a black shadow stood near her, hovering over her head. Laviss didn't need to turn back at her visitor as she had a feeling to who it was.

The visitor smirked as he saw the girl holding onto the wall for support. "You really need to get in shape, girl."

If Laviss had the energy she would've glared at him for his comment. "If you're… implying... that I'm fat... I'm not... I just... have really... bad stamina." panted Laviss as she lifted her head "But… thanks Shooter."

The winged creature shrugged "Meh… I knew they wouldn't let you go. Not until Jaden saw me… and that Chazz guy too."

"Still, thanks."

"Sure, but one question." he said. Laviss looked at him before nodding her head "Why?"

Laviss bit her lip and looked back at the empty corridor behind her. Shooter's curiosity doubled as he didn't get answer right away. It was a little while later that Laviss was still looking back at the hall. Nothing was there and he doubt that anyone was inside the building now. Not unless someone had the urge to duel right now.

'_So what is she waiting for?' _Shooter was about to voice his question out loud, but he was interrupted by his red haired mistress

"Stay with me Shooter… okay."

The monster was now confused. He knew there were a lot of reasons as to why she needed him to be with her. But he didn't have much time to think about them since Laviss started to run back from where she came from. "H-hey! Wait up!" he cried after her

Shooter managed to catch up to the red head, but he had no clue whatsoever as to where she was heading. Why she decided to run off what far from his mind, but it wasn't long before they came to the Ra Dorm. Shooter wanted to say something but decided against it as Laviss turned to him.

"Wait for me a bit. I'll be quick about this then we'll be heading our way." she said

"Wait, where are we going? And I thought you wanted me to sick with you?" said Shooter as he was even more confuse of her previous statement and what she said right now

"I did say that but this will only take a few minutes." Laviss as she ignored his first question "Besides I want you to keep a look out while I'm in my room."

The duel spirit took one good look at Laviss. He knew that he didn't have a choice to say no. "Ok."

Laviss gave him a smile before disappearing inside the Ra dormitory.

* * *

The sky was a bit cloudy as the day continued, but Chancellor Sheppard didn't mind as he stood alone on the harbor. His eyes were too focused on the white boat that came sailing nearby. The boat came closer and closer to the island until it had docked near where the Chancellor was. The bearded man smiled as he saw a man, wearing a long black jacket with a high collar, descending from the deck of the boat.

"I take it that your brother won't be joining us." said Sheppard as the man came closer to him. The man shook his head "Well at least you'll pass on the information to him, I assume."

"But of course. It's been a while since I came back." said the man

Sheppard chuckled at the man's comment "Well I welcome you back to the school."

The man grinned as he and the Chancellor made their way up to the school "Thank you, Chancellor Sheppard."

* * *

It didn't take much for Laviss to come back outside. Shooter was relieved that nothing went wrong. Looking at her, the Ra didn't look any different; save for her bag, that wasn't on her shoulder anymore, and duel disk was absent from her arm.

"Laviss-" Shooter started

"Let's go." interrupted Laviss as she started walking ahead. Shooter sighed as he followed her.

The two headed back to the duel arena, which puzzled the duel spirit once more. However, Laviss suddenly changed her path as she took a left turn toward the thick forest nearby. Not commenting on her decision, Shooter stood behind Laviss as the two of them walked through the tree-enclosed area. But before they could take one step further, someone quickly appeared before them; blocking their way across the forest.

Shooter cringed at the girl's attire in front of them. But that was quickly gone as he realized who the girl was.

Laviss, on the other hand, didn't have the same reaction as her spirit. She kept her gaze steadily on the girl. The Ra closed her eyes briefly before addressing the blond "Nina."

Nina narrowed her blue eyes and glared at the Ra. Though her glare was soon gone in an instant and was replaced with a small grin. "Nina… heh, who's Nina?"

Laviss raised a brow "You. That's your name, or did you forget?"

The Obelisk let out a high pitch laugh that rang throughout the forest. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Like I'm THAT slut!"

The Ra turned her head to Shooter who in turn held one of his clawed fingers and started twirling it near his head. Laviss resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her spirits choice of action. She looked back at Nina and her… new change of clothes. The girl was wearing the female Ra uniform as her, both the blazer and the skirt were actually covering her skin. Around her right arm was a lime green cloth. Her blonde hair, on the other hand, was a different story. What made Shooter cringed at the sight was that Nina's long beautiful blonde hair was now reduces to a raggedy state. Most of her hair was butchered off to her shoulders and done in an unprofessional way.

Laviss brows knitted in concern at what the girl had done to herself "Nina-"

"I told you… My Name Is Not Nina!" cried the girl

"_Well it might as well be crazy as that's what she is right now!" _said Shooter

"_Shooter, you're not helping."_ said Laviss to the monster next to her

Since Nina couldn't see Shooter, she took Laviss silence as a victory point. The blonde smirked and started playing with her hands behind her back, at least that was what Laviss and Shooter thought. "I bet you're wondering why?"

Laviss took another look at the Obelisk before she decided to play along. Yet she had a feeling at what she was getting at "That's not what I'm wondering at the moment… but I'll ask. Why?"

At this the Obelisk smirked "Why?…That's not the question." Laviss narrowed her eyes at her "It's always been like this." Nina chuckled at bit before she bowed her head "Funny how life can be, when you don't even try. Tell me," the blonde lifted her head before she turned solemn "how is it that you don't know my name?"

Laviss closed her eyes; Nina was exactly making any sense to her. She wasn't even sticking to the subject. "Nina-"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT NINA!" Laviss looked at the girl carefully while she continued "How can you not know who I am! Everybody knows!"

Shooter looked at Nina, then at Laviss, then Nina and back _"Laviss… what's she getting at?"_ he asked

The Ra didn't answer his question. Instead she closed her eyes again and tried to calm herself '_Shit... this isn't happening.'_

"Don't know?" Nina said cockily "Well, let me tell you."

'_Please don't say it…'_ pleaded Laviss in her head

"I'm Laviss!" cried Nina happily

The Ra mentally groaned. _'It's like she's a female version of Demitri… but worse. This one's even crazier.'_

This was déjà vu all over again.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard folded his hands together as he sat in his chair. His visitor was close by, sitting right in front of him. The man, leaning back against his chair, was none other than Laviss' brother, Kiba. Him being at the Academy wasn't a surprised to Sheppard, but for the reason as to why he was there, he didn't have a clue. All that he was informed of was that one of Laviss' brothers was to visit him today.

Kiba continued to look around the office nonchalantly. The silence between them lasted only a few seconds before he spoke "How's Laviss doing?"

"Well since she came back from her winter break, I'd say she is well." said the Chancellor

"Really?" Kiba said as he sat up straight "Nothings… out of place?"

"Not that I know of."

Kiba took in what the Chancellor said. So far Laviss has been safe. That was good. "What about her behavior in class?"

"Well… she has excellent grades in each of her classes-"

"I mean duel wise." interrupted Kiba "How is she?"

Sheppard gave a ghost of a smile before he stood up from his seat. "You know I'm not usually prone to rumors, but I couldn't help but think that this particular rumor is true." Kiba was lost at what Sheppard was trying to say. The Chancellor saw the younger man's face and gave a joyous bellow. "My boy, this rumor revolves around Laviss' first duel here."

"Really!" said Kiba as he now understood what he was saying… sort of

Sheppard nodded "Actually, it's said that her duel was over not too long ago."

"She dueled today!" cried Kiba "Didshewon?Whodidshewentupagainst?Wasitanexam?Didtheychallengeher-"

"Come down, son and breath." said Sheppard as he saw the man's face turn a slight bit of blue

Kiba took his word and inhaled the air that he needed for his lungs. After he regained his needed air supply, Kiba turned to the older man and restated his questions; this time at a slower pace. Chancellor Sheppard nodded his head after Kiba was finished, but he didn't answer any of them.

"Do you know?" asked Kiba as the man stood quiet

He shook his head "I'm sorry my boy, but no. I was quite busy while her duel was commencing. While I was coming to greet you, I had just gotten wind of her dueling someone."

"Oh…"

"Though this is Laviss. Knowing her, I'm sure she won."

Kiba smiled as he agreed with him "True, especially from the family she's coming from, losing is not an option for her."

* * *

Laviss pinched the bridge of her nose. After hearing Nina state her identity, the red head felt a huge headache coming. It didn't help that Shooter was laughing, in the background, at the blonde's comment of her "assumed" identity. Laviss didn't even try to stop the spirit, she didn't have the energy to argue with him… at least not now anyways.

"Why the silence?" said Nina as she started walking around. Her hands still behind her. "You're not surprised, are you?" Shooter stopped his excessive laughter as he saw the blonde move. He slightly cringed at her eerily creepy smile.

"Why?" Laviss asked as she brought her hand away from her face.

"Why what?" Nina said innocently, or at least tried to

"Why are you acting like this Nina? You're not me."

"Acting like you… I'm not acting! I am just being me." said Nina as she paused her pacing. "I think it's you who is acting. Copying how I dress. I'm a nice person but really… you should show some originality. I can't stand copycats."

Laviss narrowed her eyes "Now you're just being a hypocrite and annoying."

"AM NOT!"

The Ra mentally groaned, it was like she was fighting with a three year old. _'Yeah right. A three year old is more mature than her.'_

"Did you hit your head with something when you left the arena?" asked Laviss

Nina gasped lightly "You're so rude!"

"How am I being rude?" she said in disbelief "Obviously something happened to you when you left."

"How do you know something happened? You know nothing!"

"That may be true but you're evidence enough that something DID happened."

"_Like I said… crazy."_ said Shooter as he twirled his claw finger near his head again

"_Shooter, stop it." _Laviss said as she turned her head to the duel monster

"Look you're being rude again!" Nina cried as she took one of her hand behind her and pointed to the red head "You're ignoring me!"

Laviss turned her head to the blonde and gave her an are-you-kidding look. She couldn't continue with this charade anymore. Something must be done before Nina does anything stupid. But before Laviss thought of anything of that, the girl noticed Nina slowly advancing towards her. Seeing her actions, the red head took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Laviss said as she took four steps back

Nina stopped in her tracks before giving Laviss a grand smile and continued her slow pace. "Why do I need to tell you?"

"_Laviss!"_ Shooter cried as he flew in front of Laviss _"Don't worry I-"_

"_You idiot! Don't stay here, you can't do anything to her! Just go get help!"_

"_But-"_

"_GO AND GET HELP! _Shooter looked at Laviss' unchanged facial expression. Yet her eyes told him that she wasn't joking _"NOW!"_

Shooter shook his head as he stood next to her _"And leave you here with the psychotic fangirl! I don't think so!" _Laviss narrowed her eyes and wished that the spirit was real so she could kill him for his stupidity.

"Aw, you're finally mad!"

Nina's voice made Laviss realize her current situation and location. It seemed that while she was arguing with Shooter she had somehow back up against a tree, with Nina just a few feet away.

"I wonder if you'll scream."

Laviss eyed Nina anxiously. '_Scream?'_ She didn't know what the Obelisk was planning but it was obviously not good. Her lilac eyes soon widen as she saw Nina pull out a switchblade.

"_SHOOTER GET HELP!"_

"_NO-"_

"_JUST DO IT!"_

Shooter looked at the red head hesitantly, he didn't want to leave her; especially not with the psycho blonde armed. But if he doesn't go for help, Laviss might end up-

"_SONIC SHOOTER I SAID LEAVE NOW!"_

The duel monster turned his head and nodded. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Laviss' life was more important than anything else. With that he left the Ra alone in search for someone who can help her.

Laviss was a bit content with Shooter going for help, but her face changed when she saw Nina with the knife in her hand. "How did you get past security with that?" she asked. Laviss prayed for Nina to be gullible enough to take the bait and prolong whatever the blonde was planing. Just long enough for Shooter to get help… at least that's what she had in mind.

Nina grinned and to the Ra's luck she fell for it. She fiddled with the blade a bit before speaking. "I have my ways, especially if my prey is a male."

"So you seduced them." said Laviss in a sicken tone

"Not really…" said Nina as she lifted her head up high and chuckled "but something like that."

Laviss' eye twitched. She shudder to think what had happened to the security that Nina had "seduced". No scratch that she DIDN'T want to know. The red head was officially creeped out by the Obelisk.

And yet as the red head was still in her own world, she didn't see Nina come closer to her. The blonde grinned as she raised the switchblade above her head. Laviss stood wide-eyed as she saw the copycat Obelisk in front of her.

Nina grinned manically "Goodbye."

Everything was too fast for Laviss to take in. She didn't know what to do. Her body was in shock as the knife came down towards her. Her mind was telling her legs to move, run, to do anything! But her body wasn't responding to what her brain was screaming out to do. She was frozen stiff as the knife came down fast. All Laviss could do was closed her eyes.

"NO!"

* * *

"I see. So losing is not tolerated in the family." Sheppard said

Kiba smiled and shook his head "No, it's not tolerated. But… Laviss is the only case where my older brother wouldn't be angered. He would be a bit disappointed if she lost. Though that has yet to happen." Kiba's bluish-gray eyes were set on the ground as he remembered his teenage years with Laviss and his brother. "Nobody knows how caring he really is; especially when it comes to Laviss."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded his head at the younger man's words. "I can see that the both of you really care for your… sister's safety."

Laviss' brother bowed his head with another smile "Yeah, we do…" Kiba soon lifted his head and faced the Chancellor "Let keep this conversation between us, ok." he said as he closed one of his eyes and grinned.

Sheppard let out a joyful cry. He understood what Kiba was referring to. "Not to worry, my lips are sealed."

* * *

Laviss kept her eyes shut tight. She was nervous at what the pain must feel from the knife, but she didn't feel anything!

'_What happened?'_ thought Laviss as she stood still. The teenager didn't know what was going on. She assumed that the knife was now stuck somewhere in her body, but she didn't feel any pain. _'Is it normal to not feel pain?'_

That surely didn't make any sense. Wasn't there suppose to be pain when you're stabbed with a knife? Wanting to know what the heck was going on, Laviss tried opening her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry but everything was sorted out as she soon saw the tall green trees and grass. Laviss searched herself for any wound but found none. But she was quickly diverted from her search as she heard a struggling sound. The Ra lifted her head and saw Jaden behind Nina, holding onto the Obelisk's arms very tightly. The knife was far away from both the blonde and the Slifer.

"Jaden…" Laviss whispered

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Nina cried as she struggled within Jaden's grip "LET GO!"

"Like hell I will! After what you were about to do, I don't give a shit about what you want!" Jaden cried

Laviss was taken back at the brunet's words. She had never heard Jaden curse, much less be hostile towards a girl.

"BASTARD! I HAD HER! I HAD HER!"

Jaden narrowed his brown eyes as he held his grip tighter; causing Nina to cry in pain. Laviss had never seen Jaden act like this. It almost scared her. The brunet narrowed his eyes at the blonde before he softened his face and turned to the shaken Ra "Are you alright Lavs?"

The Slifer's words brought the red head from her thoughts. She nodded her head dumbly as she continued to see Nina thrash around for her freedom. But even as the blonde kicked and screamed, Jaden kept his hold.

"That's good." he said, ignoring the girl's protest in front of him

"But how-"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Nina cried Laviss' question for her "THERE'S NO WAY FOR YOU TO HAVE KNOWN! YOU WERE FAR AWAY WITH THOSE OTHER GEEKS!"

"I had a feeling… and a little help from someone." said Jaden. At that Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him. The little monster gave a squeak and flew over to the Ra.

Nina's eyes widen at Jaden's words "Who told you!"

Jaden looked at Nina disgustingly before he answered "A friend."

The girl looked at Jaden, seeing if he was lying or not. But after a while she eyed him weirdly "Y-you're… YOU'RE A FREAK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! A-ALL OF YOU ARE FREAKS! FREAKS!"

Laviss tuned out the rest of Nina's comment. She didn't know why but something was wrong. For some reason she felt her head ache as seconds passed. She could've blamed it on Nina's screeching but even she wasn't THAT loud. Winged Kuriboh looked at the girl and let out a soft noise of concern. However, Laviss didn't hear him. Her mind wasn't working right. Her body soon failed on her as she started to sway back and forth.

"Laviss!"

The red head didn't know who called her as she felt herself dropped to the ground.

"LAVISS!"

Everything turned pitch black.

* * *

"Sop…"

"Ver… ave… near…"

The red head cringed as she heard the voices around her. Her mind was out of it as she didn't know what they were saying. She tried straining her hearing but that didn't make things better, it made things even worse.

"She… cos… res… ope…"

"He… nw… saa… fe… liv…"

'_What?'_ Laviss cracked opened her eyes a bit as the voices kept getting louder.

"Whe… sha… am…"

"So… ime… na…out…"

Laviss gave up on trying to hear what the voices where saying. Instead she wondered where she was. She felt her back against something soft yet hard, her head was lying on something plushy. That didn't really give much of an idea of where she could be. The Ra's vision was really blurry. She could only make out a white mass and a bright light.

The red head moan as pain filled her head _'Please tell me I'm not dead.' _She hope she wasn't. That would really make things worse for her

"Shhh… I think she's waking up."

Shuffling was heard before Laviss heard a second voice near her. "Laviss?"

Lilac orbs were out in the open but they were soon hidden behind a pair of eyelids as the light from above was hurting them. "Mm…" Laviss blinked several time before she saw a clear vision of her friend and Mrs. Fontaine. "Wha… what happened?"

Jaden lowered his gaze to the ground at her question.

Laviss eyed the Slifer's reaction but she soon recalled the sudden event that had happened before she past out. "Wait…"

"I'm guessing you remembered." he said

The girl nodded slowly "But… what about Nina?"

"Miss. Sobou is being dealt with as we speak." said Mrs. Fontaine and placed her hand on Laviss' forehead "Your fever seems to have gone down pretty quickly."

"Fever?" Laviss said with a confused look

"Stress." Mrs. Fontaine said simply "Your body was overcome with so much of it that you gotten a high fever. Fatigue had also taken over your body, causing you to lose conscious." Laviss stayed silent as she listened to the nurse. She wasn't sure that stress was the problem. To her, it seemed more than that. But for now she just nodded her head to what Mrs. Fontaine diagnosed.

"I want you to take it easy, for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Also I want you to come back for a check up." she said. Laviss didn't protest.

After having the Mrs. Fontaine double check if the red head was able to walk properly, Laviss was able to leave the infirmary. Standing outside, neither Laviss nor Jaden said anything to each other. The silence was kind of unnerving, but Laviss didn't know what to say.

"I know now, Laviss." Jaden said solemnly as he broke the silence between them.

It was strange for Jaden to call the Ra by her full name as she was used to him always calling her Lavs. Hearing it from him was beyond creepy as he had a serious tone to it. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean… I truly know why you got hurt back when I dueled Bastion for the title for School Rep."

**Flashback**

"LAVISS!"

Jaden's eyes widen as he saw his best friend fall to the ground. He soon was angered as Nina started to laugh. He gripped her even tighter causing her to wince once more. "There's nothing to laugh about." he hissed

Nina scowled at the Slifer holding her. "Like I'll listen to you." the Obelisk grinned as she looked back her at her captor "Looks like you in a sticky situation."

"No I'm not." rebutted Jaden

"Yeah right, what are you going to do? Turn me in and come back for her later. You know she's not safe when she's alone."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." said a voice

Nina growled as Chazz came out from several trees. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS COMING TO HER RESCUE! WHY HER! HER OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Chazz ignored the ranting Obelisk as he carefully checked over the fallen Ra. "She seems fine." he mumbled. Chazz moved away a few of Laviss' bangs away from her face but as he did, his fingers grazed over her forehead, which was burning. Chazz turned his head to the Slifer and narrowed his eyes as he eyed the knife that was near. "Slacker, what happened?"

"Not much. I just barely stopped her from kill Laviss." Jaden said as he struggled against Nina's resistance

"Kill?" Chazz looked over at the Obelisk "What were you trying to do?"

Nina stopped her thrashing and bowed her head down. Both Jaden and Chazz were on alert at what the Obelisk would do. It was a few minutes later that she started chucking and then soon laughing her heart out. "Like I'll ever tell you. You two have a better chance at winning a duel against Zane than getting me to talk."

"This has something to do with Zane, doesn't it." accused Chazz

"It may, it may not be. I'm not saying." Nina said stubbornly

Jaden frowned. It was against his morals to hurt girls, but he would make an exception for the Obelisk if she didn't tell him why she wanted to hurt his friend. Chazz, had the same idea, but his plan changed when he took a look to his left.

Without any hesitation Chazz said "Jaden… let her go."

Both the Slifer and Obelisk were taken back at what the black haired duelist said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself." said Chazz as he crossed his arms

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Jaden looked at Chazz and then at Nina before he let out a grunt. Nina felt both of her wrists free from the pressure the Slifer had put. The girl smirked as she rubbed the red skin that Jaden had grabbed. But before Nina could even say one word, she was soon thrown back against a tree.

Nina gasped as she hanging mid air "W-what… what are you doing!" she cried

"We're not doing anything." Chazz said innocently

Nina growled but it was cut short as she felt herself being pushed harshly against the tree. Jaden looked at Chazz for an answer but he didn't get anything from the guy. He was confused at what was making the blonde acting like she was. It wasn't until Winged Kuriboh gave him a bump on the head and pointed to the thing behind Chazz.

Next to the duelist was some sort of spirit. His face was a mystery as it was covered by his oddly shaped hat. He was dressed in dark blue and gold armor from head to toe with a large cape was attached to his shoulders that reached to the ground. In one of his hands was a long dark blue staff with a red gem glowing brightly, which was pointed in Nina's direction.

"S-st…s-stop… i-it." Nina struggled against the pressure that was forcing her to be apart of the bark of the tree behind her.

"First, tell us what we want to know." said Chazz

"Ugh… t-th… t-there's nothing… you n-need to know." Nina choked on her words as she felt even more pressure than before

"Tell us." hissed Chazz

Nina's bright blue eyes were filled with fear. She didn't know if this was a trick or not. Both boys were far away from her, but somehow she was stuck on this tree with nothing visible holding her. She felt pressure being added on by the second. Pain was soon felt by the girl. Nina's cries were enough prove that she was suffering. She didn't know what to do. She felt weak and vulnerable against these freaks.

"Tell us!" cried Chazz

The Obelisk gasped as she tried to suppress the hot tears that wanted to fall from her blue orbs.

"TELL US!" yelled Jaden

Nina let out a cry before she agreed "A-a… alright! I… I-I'll… I'll talk!"

And in a fluid movement the spirit swung his staff towards him. The bright gem stopped glowing and Nina fell to the ground. The girl gasped for air as she sat in place. She suddenly saw a pair of black shoes in front of her. Her head turned upwards as she was able to distinguish Chazz's face.

"Now talk and you better tell the truth." he said gloomily

**End Flashback**

"Chazz was able to make her talk. And the information she gave us is all true." said Jaden as he leaned against a wall "It made some sense, with all that happened."

Laviss hugged her arms tightly around herself "W-what… what did she say?"

Jaden heavily sighed and pushed himself from the wall. "She said…

**Flashback**

"Those two Obelisks that attacked her that day… they were working for me. I paid them to do a little job that I had in mind. But obviously the weren't smart enough to get the job done right." Nina hissed as she sat on the ground

Both Chazz and Jaden were in shock. What she said was so unbelievable but at the same time it wasn't. It took a long time before the two were knocked out of their shocked state.

"So you hired those two to attack Laviss." Jaden said angrily

"Attack?… HA! No… not attacked. I didn't want that." Nina grinned as she looked at the two boys "I wanted her to be so traumatized that she would never go near another male ever again."

Jaden stood confused "Why? Why would you want to do that? I don't get it."

"I get it." Chazz narrowed his eyes at the girl "You wanted her to have Androphobia, that way she wouldn't be near Zane-"

Nina scoffed at the black haired boy's answer "No, not just Zane…" Nina eyed Jaden and then Chazz before continuing "but her friends was well." That sudden statement dawned the realization that was so apparent. "Judging by your surprised look, I guess you finally figured it out." The blonde Obelisks sighed as she leaned back against the tree behind her "How come you didn't noticed the slut only hangs around guys for the majority of the time."

**End of Flashback**

"She wanted you to suffer like that…" Laviss nodded to what Jaden said. "But… what I don't understand is, why go so far for a guy that already rejected you? I just don't get that part."

Laviss sighed and gently wrapped an arm around Jaden's shoulders "Sometimes being obsess with something... or in this case someone, will make you to crazy things. Least you managed to stop her. Thank you."

Jaden smiled softly as he hugged Laviss. "I didn't do all of the work… Chazz help too."

"Yeah… speaking of him, where is he?" Laviss asked as she separated herself from the boy

"He went to Chancellor Sheppard's office with Nina."

The Ra let out an 'oh' before continuing "How long was I got in the infirmary?"

"Um…" Jaden scratched his head as he tried to remember that exact time "Honestly… I don't really know, Lavs."

Laviss laughed, she was happy to see Jaden be himself again. She was also glad that he revert to calling her by her nickname. "Come on, lets see if we can help Chazz with explaining things."

Jaden nodded "Right."

Both duelists began walking towards the Chancellor's office but Laviss managed to hang back a bit. She rummaged through her belt that was still hanging on her waist. From there she took out two cards. The corner of her lips twitched as she put them back.

"Hey, Jay… wait up!" she cried as she tried to catch up the Slifer who was a bit far away.

'_Thank you so much Shooter… and Chaos.'_

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	30. Sweet Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 30 - Sweet Troubles

Thunder rolled by as both rain and wind clashed together. The storm that hit Duel Academy wasn't one to be predicted. The whole thing came out of nowhere, which made all the students and staff to take refuge in their rooms for the rest of the day. A flash of lighting struck across the sky as Laviss watched the rough weather condition outside her window.

The purple humanoid bird looked at the girl with concern. Laviss' eyes never left the window since she had entered her room when the storm began. He was worried about her, especially with what happened last week. Shooter cleared his throat before he spoke "Are you still think about that?"

Laviss closed her eyes briefly before she shook her head "I haven't thought about that since then… why?"

"Well to me it looks like you're in deep thought. I just thought that maybe you were worrying about it."

She shook her head "I'm not. Besides… I got to stay in the end, no?" she said as she remembered the events from last week

Right after Jaden and Laviss had gone over to Sheppard's office she was surprised to see Kiba there and mad at the same time. But as soon as everything was sorted out and everyone was up to speed, Nina's punishment was decided. She was expelled from Duel Academy and was to go to court. Though her sentence there is undefined whether or not she will be jailed for life for having attempted murder on Laviss. It was afterwards that made Laviss nervous, she and Kiba had to explain to the rest of their little family of what happened. And lets just say that they weren't happy campers when they gotten word.

Laviss' older brother wanted to take the girl and destroy her in court for what she did. But because Laviss had a small amount of sympathy for the blonde, she managed to convinced her brother otherwise and just stick with the court trial that she was getting.

Her father, on the other hand, was absolutely silent about the whole thing. This was strange, for Laviss thought he would have gone the same route as Koi, but he didn't. His silence, however; didn't go for very long as the next day he was back to his old silly self. But he was angered that Nina had dared to killed his most "precious daughter" as he had put it.

But even before all of that, she, Jaden, and Chazz had to inform the rest of the guys. And that was the worst for Laviss; especially when it came down to Bastion. He had a major fit with Jaden about his actions on letting go of the Ra without anyone accompanying her. Laviss and the rest of the guys had to separate the two for who know what the Ra could've done to the poor Slifer. But it didn't stop there. Because of what happened, Bastion was completely overprotective of the red head that he stuck to her like glue for 3 days. Not daring to leave Laviss alone for one second, except when she needed to use the restroom. Zane and Alexis manage to convince the Ra to leave the poor girl alone as she needed at least SOME time to herself. Yet stubborn as he was Bastion didn't comply right away with that. It another 2 days before he could left her go.

Laviss sighed as she remembered how Bastion trailed after her, like a small puppy would to its master. The image soon changed to Bastion following her IN a puppy costume. The sudden thought made her laugh a bit. But despite the danger the red head had gotten herself in, she was happy that she got to stay at the Academy. Or so, that's what Koi and her father promised.

"Then what's on your mind?" asked Sonic Shooter as he saw his troubled friend looking outside

"Something." she responded as lighting shot through the sky

Shooter smirked as he saw her eyes linger on the bright light "It's just a thunder storm; it'll be over before morning comes."

"No… it's not the thunder storm."

The spirit's black eyes remained on the girl's figure "Then… what is it?"

The red head turned around to see her duel spirit with a worried look "I… I have a bad feeling. It's been going on for about a couple of days. There's something happening. I don't know what it is, but it's not good. And my feelings got worse when Jaden told me what had happened during his field trip with Professor Banner."

The spirit nodded as the girl confessed her true feelings. But he couldn't opened his mouth as knock was heard. Hearing it, Shooter didn't need to be told anything and disappeared.

Walking towards her door, Laviss smiled as she greeted her visitor. "Hey Bastion." she said

"Hello Laviss, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said Bastion with his hands behind his back

"Nah, I was just looking at the storm that hit us. Come on in." she said as opened the door little more

"No, it's alright. I just wanted to make sure if you were ok. Seeing as past experience of being by yourself has caused a number of unwanted accidents."

'_Jeez several slip ups and now nobody trust me to be alone.' _thought Laviss as she sweat dropped "I'm fine Bastion, the storm frightened me a little bit when it started but besides that I've been alright." she said before hearing a pestering voice

"_A little! Boy you should have seen her! She squeaked like a little mouse and dropped all the papers that she was holding. Man that was priceless to see!" _said Shooter, cracking up.

"_Shut up Shooter or else I'll revert to my old plan with the shredder and the BIG fire torch."_ Laviss said as she threatened the laughing spirit

"_Like you'll ever do that. Besides he can't hear me." _said Shooter as he appeared next to the two Ras

"_You don't know that!_" and with that she ignored the spirit and returned her attention to Bastion

"Well, good… I… I-I was hoping for that to be the case. Though… well… um." Bastion went silent afterwards as he reverted his gaze to the floor.

'_Oh dear… Bastion said um. He NEVER says um!'_ thought Laviss as she grew worried "Is something wrong?" she asked as he started to fidget around with his hands behind his back

"Well I… uh… what I mean to say is… uh… well… here." from his behind his back he held out a clear plastic container with marshmallows and a blue thermos.

"Bastion…" Laviss said as she was shocked to see the items that her friend held out. Smiling she took both items "What's with this?"

"Uh… well in the thermos there's hot chocolate… and well… I-I thought that you might like some. Seeing as its getting cold with the storm and all… a-and well I wouldn't want you to catch another one… a-a cold that is. Just like the time that you had one when you went into the sea to fish out my deck. NOT that I want you to do that. I never want you to do that again. It helps me, especially since there's a storm. W-with all the noise I can't concentrate and… I-I thought you would like some but uh… well yeah that's about it." Bastion said shyly. He then immediately dropped his head down.

'_Wow… never thought I'd see the day when Bastion rambles on AND stutters.'_ Setting the thought aside, Laviss looks at the Ra boy with a bit of amusement as she sees him mumbling something to himself.

Bastion, unaware that he is being watched by his friend, began to talk under his breath to the annoying voice that, to his dismay, didn't leave.

"Stop laughing." he mumbled at the laughed voice in his head

"_**How can I! This is purely hilarious! I can't believe you actually did this!"**_

"Yeah I did and what about it."

The voice laughed some more before it spoke back to Bastion_**"I just couldn't imagine you doing this… YOU of all peoples. And by the way, way to go on that lame excuse."**_

"What lame excuse!" Bastion hissed lowly so Laviss couldn't hear

"_**I thought you might like some, seeing as its cold and there's a storm, not that I want you to catch one! It helps me concentrate. Hahahahaha oh man! You are SO lost in the romance department."**_

Bastion went red "S-shut… shut up."

The voice laughed even greater after that. The Ra decided to ignore the voice and thought over what it said _'Romance department…'_ Just the thought of that made the dark haired boy blush again. He move his head even down as he tried to get rid of the red around his cheeks. _'Why am I acting like this? I don't even like her like that! She's my best friend and I'm worried about her, that's it!'_

_**'If you're so worried why didn't you talk to her about it, instead of giving her marshmallows and hot chocolate?' **_The voice chuckled as Bastion didn't say anything back '_**Really, if you want to impress your girl you're going about it all wrong.'**_

'_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!'_

_**'Yeah and Chazz admits that his best friend is Jaden. Look it's obvious that you like her.'**_

'_Of course I like her, she my-'_

_**'More than a friend, I mean.'**_

'_I… I don't-'_

_**'Then why are you standing in front of her room?'**_

'_I-'_

_**'Why do always seem to care more for her than what you usually do when it comes to other people?'**_

'_Well-'_

_**'Why, in the past week, did you constantly think about her?'**_

'_BECAUSE I CARE FOR HER!' _With that Bastion blocked out the voice and came back to the situation. He still kept his gaze on the ground. _'Maybe I should just leave and hope that Laviss doesn't remember this.'_

Just as he was about to put that thought into action, he hear Laviss speak. "Thanks Bastion. It's really thoughtful of you to have brought me this."

Looking up at his fellow Ra, Bastion saw Laviss smiled with her eyes closed as she held the container and the thermos in her arms. She happily smiled in a way that made her look childish and yet it was sweet to see her like this.

_**'She's beautiful… isn't she?'**_

Black eyes widened as Bastion heard the voice again. He immediately reverted his gaze at the ground once more. He moved his head even further down as his face started to get warm. _'What's WRONG with me! AND WHY IS IT SO DAMN HOT HERE!'_

Laviss opened her eyes and was still amazed that Bastion hasn't lifted his gaze from the ground. '_I hope that didn't do anything to offend him.'_ she thought as she look at the items that she was holding. It was then that she had an idea. _'It's risky… but… eh what the heck.'_

Putting the thermos on the ground, Laviss opened the container full of marshmallows. Shooter gave Laviss a questionable look to what she was doing, but she didn't mind. It still wouldn't stop her from her little plan.

"Hey Bastion" she said and soon Bastion's head was lifted to meet Laviss' but his gaze was anywhere but on the red head girl "I have a question for you. Think you can answer it?" Bastion finally looked at Laviss and nodded meekly "Good! Now, can you tell me… what's the first letter of the alphabet?"

Shooter fell as he heard the question. _"WHY'D YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION! YOU'RE WHAT? 16! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FIRST LETTER OF THE ALPHABET IS!_"

'_Shooter… I'm going to give you so much pain that even as a spirit you'll feel it!'_ thought Laviss as ignored Shooter's remark and continued looking at Bastion

"The first letter… of the alphabet?" said Bastion. He was confused as to why his friend would asked that

"Yep." Laviss grinned

Raising a brow he responded "It's A-"

But Bastion was soon cut off as a marshmallow was stuffed in his mouth. Laviss, being the culprit behind it, giggled at the scene. Bastion, confused, had half a marshmallow sticking out of his mouth.

Once he regained his senses, Bastion ate the rest of the marshmallow. After his little snack he wiped his mouth and smiled "What was that for?" he asked

"I just wanted to cheer you up. And it looks like I was successful." Bastion nodded and watch as she picked up the thermos. "But I really want to thank you from doing this Bastion. No one has ever done this for me."

Bastion turned a shade of light pink around his cheeks and bowed his head "I… I-It was nothing Laviss."

"Well do you want another one? This time without my help." she said as she held out the plastic container

"N-No thank you. I think I had quite enough… anyways I better get back. I've got a few equations that I want to do before I go to bed."

"Thanks again Bastion. Night."

The boy nodded and bid her goodnight. Closing her door, Laviss came back and saw Shooter fuming. Raising a brow she asked "You ok?" the duel spirit crossed his arms together before grumbling yes to her. Laviss shrugged and plopped a marshmallow in her mouth.

* * *

The next day was a grand sunny day. But despite the clear weather, Laviss had class and as usual everybody was working… except for a certain Slifer. The red head shook her head after taking a look at Jaden, who just woke up from his nap.

'_Seriously I'm starting to believe that he has a sleeping disorder. I doubt Jay doesn't gets enough sleep, what with all the rest he gets in class. I wonder if he was ever like this in back in his old school.' _

"Just a moment there Jaden. I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait." said Professor Banner as he stopped Jaden, who was in the middle of eating. "It seems that Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you."

"Chancellor Sheppard! Ah Jay, what'd ya do?" asked Syrus nervously

"Hm… maybe it's good. Like an award." Jaden said optimistically

"HA! NO WAY! It's never good news with Sheppard. You are SO BUSTED!" incriminated Chazz

Banner smiled "Actually Chazz, he want's to see you too."

Chazz did a double take "HE-WHAT!"

"And two others." the professor continued "Bastion and Alexis."

Laviss narrowed her eyes as she replayed what Banner said. _'Well one thing's for sure, Jaden's not in trouble. Not if Bastion and Alexis are in this. But what are they needed for?'_

"Now students because of this predicament, I'll let you off early to your next class. As for the four that I called, come with me to Chancellor Sheppard's office." said Banner as he stood up with Pharaoh

Laviss looked at Bastion, who stood up with the rest of the class. "Bastion…"

The Ra boy's face soften at her concern "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll tell you about it later."

Without another word Bastion left with Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, and Professor Banner.

"What do you think it's about Lavs?" asked the little Slifer as he and Chumley came over

"I don't know Sy. I just hope it's nothing to be troubled about." said Laviss as she and the two Slifers headed to their next class

* * *

"And... I'm finished." said Laviss as she dropped her pen on her desk "Stupid Crowler… just because he wasn't in class that doesn't mean that he has to be a bastard and still give out homework. And its MORE than usual!"

"Well look at the bright side, at least you finished it." said Shooter

The red head nodded as she stared at the papers on her desk. Her brows were knitted together with worry as she thought about her day._ 'I didn't get to see the others right after class. And what worries me the most is that Bastion wasn't at dinner.'_

Laviss stayed at the desk for a few minutes more before she stood up and went to her bed. Putting her yellow boots on, she turned to the spirit that floated above her. "I'll be back, Shooter, I'm gonna grab a snack from the kitchen… that's if it isn't closed." She left the room and headed across the hallway.

It was little while before Laviss came to the kitchen doors. Entering, she saw a white room filled with utensils, pots, pans, bowls, and many other cooking tools around. Inside the room there was a man, in a white chief uniform with yellow lining, cleaning the counter top. The man had blue eyes and brown bangs that were sticking out from under his chef's hat. Closing the door, the man looked towards where Laviss was.

"Well hello stranger! It's been awhile since you last visited." said the man as he smiled at the Ra student

"Sorry about that Takeshi, it's been hectic with school and stuff." Laviss said as she came closer to the chef

A sly look crossed the chef's face "Don't tell me that you have a boyfriend already. I thought we had something special."

Laviss smirked and playfully punched him in the arm "You wish."

Takeshi laughed as took the rag that he had and threw it in the sink near him. "So what does my favorite Ra girl want? Seeing as she wasn't eating her normal amount during dinner."

Laviss raised a brow "You actually watch me eat, not to mention you know how much I eat?"

"No, I don't watch you eat. I just know how much food is on the table and I sort of take note on how much is left when you guys… OW! What was that for!" Takeshi said as he rubbed his arm

"That's for being an idiot." she said as she held her fist

"Anyway what do you need, besides causing me pain?" Takeshi pouted

"I just need a bowl of marshmallows."

Takeshi nodded as he went towards two double doors. Normally students aren't allowed in the kitchen, since they can get what they wanted in the cafeteria - which was connected to the kitchen. But Laviss was an exception since she was friends with one of the head chefs: Takeshi.

"Is that all or do you want me to make you something?" said Takeshi from the food storage

"N-… well maybe." said Laviss as she thought of something

* * *

Inside his room, Bastion sat in front of his computer as he typed on his keyboard. Once in a while he would stop to write down something on a piece a paper. It seemed like a normal night for him… that was until he heard a knock on his door. Bastion stopped what he was doing as he heard the sound once more. Getting up, he neared his door with caution and called out to the stranger behind the door.

"Who's there?" he asked

"It's the bogeywoman… who do you think it is!" said the voice behind the door

Bastion smiled and opened the door. "First of all its bogeyman and second there's no such thing as that." he said as he let lilac eyed girl in "Let alone a bogeywoman."

"Men." Laviss mumbled as she followed Bastion into the room "Anyways, I didn't see you at dinner."

"Sorry about that. I had somethings to finished and I sort of lost track of time." said Bastion as he looked at the clock on his nightstand

"That's why I brought you this." she said as she pulled out from her back two plastic containers. Opening them up one was filled of marshmallows while the other was filled with sandwiches.

"Isn't a little late to be eating marshmallows?" said Bastion as he took the container full of sandwiches

"Says the guy who gave me marshmallows and hot chocolate last night." said Laviss as she jumped on the blushing boy's bed "But I'll eat them if you won't."

Bastion cleared his throat after fighting away the color on his face "At any rate I'm guessing you're here to hear what happened in Chancellor Sheppard's office."

"No duh Bastion." said Laviss as she picked up a marshmallow "That is if you can."

"I can. No doubt Syrus and Chumley are going to be informed by Jaden." said Bastion as he got a heads up to begin "Well this not only involves Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, and myself but Professor Banner, Professor Crowler and Zane as well."

Laviss stood up straight at the names being listed "This… isn't life threatening, right?" she asked

Bastion sighed as he took out a weird looking object, attached to a string, from his neck. The object was light brown with strange symbols in black that covered the front of the thing. He hold up the object for her to see. "Promise me you won't interrupt while I tell you the story." he said as Laviss nodded

And as promised Laviss didn't stop the Ra genius as he explained about the three sacred beast cards, the Shadow Riders, and how he and the rest were to protect the seven keys that unlock the three beast of terror that could engulf the whole word in chaos and darkness, which was the object that he was holding.

Laviss narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ground _'Why couldn't they go with Jaden's idea and got an award? It's a whole lot better than a key that some Shadow Rider wants to have their hands on.'_

"Laviss… I know what you're thinking, but believe me when I say that I chose to do this out of my own free will. Chancellor Sheppard didn't force us to do this. He gave us a choice if we wanted to protect the keys or not. Besides, he gathered the best of Duel Academy, so even if we are targeted we won't lose easily."

The red head quickly reverted her eyes to Bastion's face "Then why didn't Chancellor Sheppard pick me as well? Am I not good enough!"

"No! No I didn't mean it like that!" said Bastion rapidly, realizing his mistake "I mean you're good, believe me. It's just… well…"

Laviss slumped over Bastion's bed and continued eating her marshmallows in a sullen mood. _'Don't tell me that Sheppard is doing this on father's account!' _

Bastion sighed at the silent tantrum the female was making. He didn't mean his words to be misunderstood nor did he wish to put her in a sulking mood. "It's for the best Laviss. This way you won't be in danger."

The red head frowned "What about you! What about Jaden and the rest! You guys set yourselves in a dangerous position! You can't seriously believe that I'll sit back and watch you guys stare down the face of evil without a say!... Do you!"

The boy shook his head and opened his mouth to answer when all of a sudden a booming pulse went off. It stopped after a few seconds until another one came but even louder. Bastion, still holding to the key, looked at it.

"Did you feel that?" question Bastion, eying the key as if it was an evil entity.

"Feel? I hear that!" said Laviss and without a warning another pulse came from the key. At the same time both Sharp Shooter and Harpie's Brother came into the room

"_Laviss go and get the rest of your friends. Four of them are nearby the volcano with an unknown person!" _said Shooter

"_Proceed with caution though. There's something grim and ominous around that area." _said Harpie's Brother as he and Sonic Shooter disappeared

"Bastion, we've got to get the guys together." Laviss said. She grabbed the Ra's hand and ran out the door

With in a few minutes the two had reached the Slifer Dorm. Laviss grew worry when she saw Zane and Chazz in front of the dormitory.

"Well speak of the devil, we were just about to go over and get you two." said Chazz as he saw the two Ras

"I suspect that you also felt those pulses that came from the keys." said Bastion

"No kidding. You expect me to sleep with that!" cried Chazz

"Please tell me that Jay, Sy, and Chum are in bed." pleaded Laviss

"Afraid not." answered Zane

"Damn it!" she cried

Zane raised a brow "Laviss, do you know what's going on?" he and the rest of the boys looked at her

"Not really, but we've got to hurry." and with that she headed towards the volcano

"Wait! Laviss do you even know where you're going!" Bastion yelled at the running girl

"Just follow her." sneered Chazz and ran after Laviss with Zane

Bastion groaned in defeat and followed the rest of the group.

* * *

The dark sky soon stared to clear as Laviss, Zane, Bastion, and Chazz ran towards the volcano that was on Duel Academy Island. The only thing on her mind was if her friends were safe. As they near the volcano, it was there when they saw a few figures. It was kind of hard to see if it were them. But that was until Laviss' sight cleared a bit.

"SY! CHUM!" the Ra girl cried as she ran faster to the Slifer duo. Coming towards them she saw Jaden unconscious. Most of him and his uniform were covered in soot. "Jaden..."

"What happened?" asked Chazz as he and the guys came closer

"One of the Shadow Riders challenged Jaden to a duel." responded Syrus as he and Chumley held the unconscious Jaden

"So? WHAT happened?" said Chazz, irritated that he didn't get enough details to satisfy his question "Did he win?"

"He sure did Chazz and it was a luscious battle-"

But that's about as much as Laviss needed to hear to content her worried heart. _'I'm glad Jay's ok… but Shooter said four, if they're here that must mean…'_

"Alexis." Laviss whispered as she came closer to the Obelisk girl. But what surprised her most was that she was crying and holding someone up.

She wasn't the only one that was surprised as well. Zane also stood in shock as he called out Alexis' name.

The Obelisk girl turned around and looked at the two; tears running down her face. Her breathing was raggedy but she nonetheless paid her attention to the teal haired boy next to Laviss. "It's him Zane! It's him! I-I… I don't understand how but it's him!" Alexis returned to her tearful state and buried her head against the unknown person "I-I thought I've lost him... b-but he's back. He's finally back!"

"What are you talking about? Who's back?" asked Zane, slightly confused

Alexis quickly looked up and cried "Look at his face! Don't you recognize him! It's my brother, Zane!"

Zane's eyes widen "Atticus!" he was beyond shocked to see his long lost friend.

Laviss was shocked as well but not as much as Zane. She studied the male in Alexis' arms. His brown hair was a mess and, like Jaden, he too was covered in soot from head to toe.

"H-He wasn't himself before… but that card took away whatever darkness that was holding him. He's back now!" said Alexis as she hugged her unconscious brother "He's back!"

Laviss gave a small smile as Alexis continued holding her brother. Crying in rejoiced that she has finally found her lost brother, whom she love dearly. Yet she wondered. _'What happened to them?' _

Daylight soon started to show as the sun rose from its long slumber. Laviss separated herself from the two Obelisks and turned her whole body towards where the Academy building was. The girl tore her eyes from the building and glanced back at the unconscious Slifer and the weeping Obelisk. The Ra clenched her fists and turned around. Lilac eyes glared at the large building that was gleaming under the early sunlight.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	31. The Vampire Named Camula

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 31 - The Vampire Named Camula

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways. Designer yellow boots hit the floor heavily as the owner ran faster than her rapid beating heart. It wasn't long before Laviss made her way towards a tall metallic door. Her hand rose up and made contact with the cold metal material. The red head waited a few more seconds before she knocked again, this time with more force. Once Laviss heard a 'come in' she quickly went inside.

When Chancellor Sheppard saw the Ra, his brows knitted together as he saw her attire. Laviss' hair was a mess and she was starting to form dark circles around her lilac eyes. Sheppard took another look at the girl before he spoke to the weary teen. "Laviss… what can I help you with?" he asked as the Ra student came closer to him

As soon as the red head was in front of the desk, Laviss closed her eyes and exhaled her breath that she'd been holding. "Chancellor Sheppard…"

The older man raised a brow at her cut off sentence "Yes my dear, what is it?"

Laviss looked at the Chancellor with a gloom look "Why?"

Sheppard tried to make sense of what she was saying, but nothing came to his mind. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Laviss. Perhaps if you-"

"WHY DID YOU SEND JADEN, BASTION, ZANE, AND THE REST TO DO THIS… THIS STUPID TASK!" she yelled

The Chancellor was taken back at the sudden act of his student. He took in what the Ra said and gave Laviss a look of sincerity. "I'm guessing one of them have told you about our little mission."

Lilac eyes narrowed down as tears started to form around her eyes "I wouldn't call sending seven people to a death sentence a mission." she said through her teeth

"Laviss you have to understand… I never forced any of them to this. It was on their own free will that they choice to either do this or not."

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CHOICE! INSTEAD OF CROWLER OR BANNER WHY NOT ME! I'M JUST AS GOOD AS THEY ARE! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Calm down Laviss. That's not the point here. I know that you can duel well… but… it's the cost that worries me if you lose."

The Ra growled as she clenched her fists "I can take care of myself."

Sheppard raised a brow to that "If you can then tell me why have you been getting into trouble for the past few months. All which put your life at risk." Laviss stood quiet. She turned her head, ignoring his last comment. The man sighed as he saw the girl's reaction "Laviss you have to understand that you can't be involve. This is much more serious than what you've experienced."

The red head bowed her head and closed her eyes as she spoke "Did my father set you up to this."

"Your father isn't involved with this-"

"Then why?" interrupted Laviss as she rose her head and yelled "Why can't I help with Jaden and the rest!"

"Because your father entrusted me with your safety!" screamed the Chancellor, making Laviss back down.

The room stood still after Sheppard's blow out. The only sound that was heard was of a bird, chirping outside the giant window that was behind the Chancellor. Laviss' head reverted down as Sheppard pinched the bridge of his nose. The silence continued for a few minutes before Laviss spoke softly.

"S-so… he's not apart of this?" asked Laviss with her head still to the floor

"No, he's not. All the same, he told me to watch out for any danger that comes to you."

"But what about Jaden and the rest? You're willing to risk their lives-"

"I've already told you, they choose to do this. It was their decision, not mine." said Chancellor Sheppard as he looked at the crestfallen Ra "Laviss, I know you're worried about them at what they're up against; as am I. Nevertheless, they hold the keys to a great power that mustn't be unlock."

"But I want to help…" whispered Laviss

Sheppard sighed "Laviss, you-"

But Chancellor Sheppard was soon interrupted by a knock at his office door. Laviss quickly moved her head up and rubbed her eyes. The Chancellor looked at the door then at Laviss before he spoke "Come in."

Following orders, the door opened and in came five people: Professor Banner, Crowler, Chazz, Zane, and Bastion. Upon seeing the group Laviss gave them a small smile… well four of the five.

"Chancellor we're here as you called." said Crowler. He sent daggers to Laviss; all the while she rolled her eyes at her Professor's childish act.

"Oh… um yes." said Sheppard as he gave Laviss a look of uncertainty

Sensing the Chancellor's lack of hesitation; she got the message. "I'll leave Chancellor." she said and headed towards the door.

"Laviss..." called out Sheppard as he stopped her "you can stay if you want."

"Chancellor! I must intervene." said Crowler as Laviss took a seat on the couch that was there "This is top secret that no one should know besides the selected few." he stern whilst giving another glare at the red head.

"Nonsense, besides I have a feeling that she will eventually know what's happening." said Sheppard and looked at Bastion, Chazz, and Zane "Now onto business."

* * *

"A VAMPIRE!" screamed a creep out Chazz

"I'm afraid that these rumors that are going about may not be rumors after all." said Sheppard in a grim tone

"Oh my!" said Banner.

"Please, it's a practical joke." retorted Crowler with a wave of his hand. Laviss narrowed her eyes at her Professor's lack of worry.

"A joke?" said Bastion as he crossed his arms "It wasn't a joke that put Jaden in the infirmary."

"Do you think this may be a Shadow Rider?" asked Zane

"Perhaps, but listen. Be on the look out for anything strange. We can't overlook anything that may happen to anyone." said Chancellor that the other agreed "You're dismissed… all except for you, Laviss."

As the rest filter out, Zane and Bastion gave her a questioning look before they too left.

The Chancellor looked at the closed door and waited a few seconds. He glanced at the Ra and sighed. "Laviss, I know you want to help, so…"

"You'll let me." said Laviss with hope in her eyes

"Only if you promise me that you'll leave the dueling to them." stern Sheppard

Laviss bit her lip before she hesitantly nodded. The Chancellor looked at her for a minute before he was content with the girl's answer and dismissed her. Laviss let out a sigh of relief as she stepped outside the office. But she was soon surprised to see Zane leaning against the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Hey Zane." she said and received a nod to her greeting

"Where are you going?" he asked as he started to follow the Ra

"Did you and or Bastion decide to stay with me until I'm safely nestled in my room." said Laviss as they went outside

"Maybe… you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm just going to take a walk."

"Then I'll join you." said Zane and matched his pace with hers

"Figures you would." said Laviss as the two of them walked.

As the two walked around campus in silence, it wasn't long before Laviss had a nagging feeling. It was when they continued to walk deeper into the forest, that that feeling grew stronger. It soon grew to the point that she couldn't take it anymore. Laviss stopped walking and quickly turned around. However, she only saw the trees surrounding her and Zane.

"What is it?" asked Zane as he took notice of the Ra's actions

"It felt like we were being watched. And I… I could've sworn I saw something." she said as she kept her eyes on the trees in front of her

Hearing her suspicion Zane went on full alert. "What is it that you saw?"

"I'm not sure, but… I think it was a red light." she rubbed her eyes and took a look again. But like before she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Maybe. But just to be on the safe side we should cut your walk short." said Zane and turned around in the direction of the Ra Dorm.

"Aw… but Zane-"

"No buts." he said as he started pulling the Ra to her room

Laviss fumed as she was dragged, mumbling under her breath about boys with their bossy attitudes and tiny brains.

"What was that?" said Zane as he raised a brow at her

"Nothing." piped Laviss

* * *

Soon after the two students left, a small black bat came out from behind the branch of the tree that it was residing in. And in a flash did the winged animal take off towards the sky. It soon was caught in a clutter of other bats that seemed to come from the same island. Before long, the school of nocturnal mammals had reached a broken down castle with vines and weeds spread out on the surface of the building. The bats entered the building and reached a room where a woman was bathing in a tub full of bubbles and Rose petals. The bats spread out and took up the space that was left in the room, all except for one. The woman did seem to mind that a number of bats were surrounding her, in fact she looked delighted; especially as she saw the lone bat floating in front of her. With no fear, whatsoever, she lifted her hand, where the bat landed on it; its wings stretched out.

"My precious… vat do you bring me?" she purred in a thick accent. The bat said nothing but closed its wings and shined its bright red eyes. At the same time the woman's eyes also glowed and soon she started seeing the faces of the key keepers. "Ah! So zis is our opposition." she said as she saw Alexis talking to Syrus all while looking at Jaden and her brother, sleeping. "Hm… not much to pick but…. vo shall it be?"

The pictures soon stopped to Zane's face as he walked through the forest. The woman had a look of interest as she studied his face. "Mm… not bad." she said. A smiled appeared on her face as she kept staring at the handsome duelist. "Hm... if zis is all zen he shall be za von." the woman said as her smile widen all the while as she chuckled. Though her chuckling soon turned to a full maniacal laugh. Her laughter, however, was cut short as she narrowed her eyes and pulled her face in disgust. "But first ve need to separated zat von from you, for sure." she said as she looked at Zane who was dragging Laviss by her hands.

The woman looked at the bat on her finger and then to the rest that surrounded her. "Vatch all of zem closely, especially vith my precious. Ve need to succeed vere Nightshroud has failed."

* * *

Laviss sighed as she fell backwards on her bed. She gave an irritating growl as she turned on her sides. "I can't do anything without being babied around." she grumbled

Right after Zane and Laviss reached the Ra dorms; Bastion came out and informed Zane of their mission of seeking out the suppose Vampire Shadow Rider. Laviss was about comment on it until she was brought up to her room by the Ra and Obelisk. Afterwards they told her to stay in her room and shut the door to her face.

"Why do they treat me like I'm a little kid?" Laviss quickly stood up with her fist curled up "It's not fair that I have to stay here while they search for that vampire."

"You know they're only doing this because they care for you. They don't want anything to happened to you." said Shooter as he and Harpie's Brother stood in front of her

"But I can take care of myself. Just because I had some mishaps that doesn't mean I'm weak. It's not like I wanted to be in those situations. I blame fate for that. It just likes me being in some sort life or death situation."

"Either way it's too dangerous for you to be alone with those Shadow Riders lurking out and about. Why'd you think your friends want you inside." said Bro

"Anything can happen with them around and we don't want you to be in the middle of it." said Shooter

Laviss narrowed her eyes as she got up "Bro… Shooter." Both duel spirits raised a questioning look as Laviss stopped "Never mind." she said as she got off her bed and headed towards the door

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Bro

"Didn't we already told you that we don't want you to be in the middle of it!" said Shooter

"I'm sick and tired of hear that sob story! I'm going to help the others find that Shadow Rider." she said as she reached the door. But Laviss quickly jerked her hand back from the door knob that burned her. The Ra turned to the two spirits with a surprised look on her face.

"Why won't you let me!" cried Laviss as she held her right hand

"Because we care too much for you to die." said Shooter with a stern look

"Well I care too much for me to just stand here, doing nothing! I care too much to let my friends die!" with that Laviss grabbed the hot, scorching knob

"DON'T DO THIS LAVISS! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT WITH THE KNOB AT A HIGH TEMPERATURE! YOU'LL ONLY BURN YOUR HAND!" yelled Bro

But Laviss didn't listen as she tried to turn the hot burning knob. The knob was so hot that it shined bright white. She tried ignoring the searing pain that came from her right hand and was able to turn the knob with all her might. Once her exit was open, Laviss rushed out of the room. Coming out of the building, Laviss started searching for the fiend that threatened her friends.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she noticed night was starting to descend on her. She cursed herself for not finding anything during the time she was out. The girl sighed, knowing it was pointless if she just stood and complained. The red head decided to search some more before heading back to her room. But as she came across the beach, a voice called out to her.

"Laviss! What are you doing here?"

The girl froze in place before she turned and met the Slifer that called to her. Smiling, she placed her hands behind her back before taking a step forward "Hi Chum!"

Chumley raised a brow and came closer to the Ra "Aren't you suppose to be inside your room?" he asked

"Yeah about that… I thought you guys might need some help."

"I don't know if you're supposed to be doing that. Bastion and Zane told us to bring you back to your room if we saw you."

The Ra's eye twitch. _'Those two…'_ Laviss tried to resist the urge to kill the black and teal haired boys. But she knew that nothing will save them from her wrath, nothing.

But that urge was soon gone as the area around her and Chumley started to be covered in a small fog.

"That's funny… there isn't suppose to be any fog out tonight." said Laviss as she hear Chumley's teeth rattle in fear

It was then that Laviss saw a bright red light but she didn't get a good look as to what it was since the thing swooped down at Chumley and flew right into the fog. After awhile they both heard a chilling laughter echoing throughout the fog.

"W-What was that?" stammered Chumley

"I guess we found the Shadow Rider that we've been looking for." said Laviss. Chumley almost fainted at the answer "Come on Chum, get a hold of yourself."

The Slifer TRIED to regain his posture but it wasn't long before a large amount of black blurs came right above them. Chumley let out a cry and dropped to the floor with his arms above his head.

"Chum stand up, they're gone." but Laviss' words didn't help the Slifer get back up. The red head rolled her eyes and gently nudged the koala looking boy "Come on Chum, you gotta inform the Chancellor and the rest of the guys. Do you understand."

Chumley looked from under his arms before he nodded "Y-Yeah, b-but what a-about y-you?" he stuttered

"Don't worry about me, just go!" said Laviss. Chumley dumbly nodded and ran off.

After she was sure the Slifer was gone, she brought her hand behind and took a look a the damaged. The red head lowered her eyes _'I-It's... not that bad.'_

_

* * *

_

It around half an hour that Laviss saw something coming through the fog or what was left of it. Around the time that Laviss was near the beach, the fog had turned into mist. Which was good since she couldn't really see with all the fog around but it was enough for her not be seen by the Shadow Rider.

Laviss stretched her eyesight and saw five figures coming towards her. She sighed in relief when she saw Bastion, Zane, Chazz, and Professor Banner. As for Crowler… well that was a different story.

The Ra then remembered her injured hand. As the five came closer, she silently cursed the pocket of her blazer being too small. Laviss winced as she clenched her right hand slowly. She moved both hands behind her as the gang came to her.

"Laviss! What are you doing here!" asked Bastion as he came up to his fellow Ra

"Gee and I thought you guys were glad to see me." said Laviss sarcastically as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes "I'm here to help you."

"We told you to stay in your room." stern Zane

"I did… for a while."

"Now Laviss, I know that you want to help but I think that now isn't the time." said Professor Banner

"He's right. Now go back to your room." said Chazz as he pointed towards the trees

Laviss narrowed her eyes as she looked at the guys. "I'm not leaving."

Four of the five sighed as Laviss stood her ground. They all knew that she was stubborn when she wanted to be. And she couldn't have picked a better time to be persistent. But all that was gone as a crimson red carpet came from out of the mist and rolled out on the water towards the gang.

"Looks like she's expecting you." joked Laviss

"Now what?" asked Chazz as he ignored Laviss' comment

"Now we face her." answered Zane

"Yes but the question is who?" said Bastion. And at that Dr. Crowler ran between Laviss and Zane.

'_Wasn't he next to Chazz?' _thought Laviss as she looked behind her and saw Professor Banner, who was as scared as Crowler was.

"Well that answers our question." commented Chazz

"We'll be right behind you." added Bastion as Crowler turned blue and stiff

"H-Hey wait, I have an idea. Let's draw straws to see who goes." said Crowler as he turned around to face the gang "Now where can we find some straws… oh wait never mind. I'll find them… just don't follow me."

"Sorry but you're up." said Laviss as Chazz gave a pushed to the Obelisk teacher

Timidly Crowler walked towards where the red carpet was. It was a few seconds that Crowler didn't even move much more than with the push that Chazz gave him.

"Hey Crowler what's the hold up?" said Chazz

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go first!" he sneered at Chazz

But soon a small gust of wind blew right at them. As the mist began to clear, a boat was seen at the other end of the carpet. On the boat was a tall woman with long green waist length hair. She wore a long red dress with a very low cut on the front, revealing a lot of her cleavage. Long slits revealed the side of her legs. Straps crossed her arms just below her shoulders with a cape and a bat brooch below her cleavage. She had gold armbands and bracelets on both arms, and heel shoes with laces continuing up her shins.

The woman smirked as she walked off the boat. "Gentlemen… vy don't I just come to you." As she came closer it more of her feature became more apparent that she did resemble a vampire. The tall woman let out a disgust sound as she looked at Crowler, who stood in front of her "And vo might you be?" she asked

"I'm your challenger." piped Crowler

The female frown in distaste. Her eyes golden eyes glanced over at Zane and linger there before she gave her attention back at Crowler "You are not vorthy" she panned

Crowler fell over "I BEG YOUR PARDON! I HAVE A PhD. IN DUELING! THAT TAKES NINE YEARS IN DUEL SCHOOL, YOU KNOW!"

"Fine, if you're zat anxious to lose your key. Zen you may duel me, Camula, Vampire Mistress of ze Shadow Riders." she said as her eyes glowed bright red and bats flew right behind her

"Your tricks don't scare me." said Crowler

"Vell zen, how about zis. If you lose I get your soul… vell actually zis little doll does." said Camula and held a small brown doll with a purple bow on it.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Laviss

"You want to take his soul AND the key!" exclaimed Bastion

"Forget it." added Chazz

Crowler on the other hand smirked "Is that all? Don't want anything for your mummy or perhaps something for your pet werewolf to chew on."

Camula's face darken and showed her vicious white fangs "Be careful of vat you vish for. It may just come true. Now key keeper lets duel." said Camula as she and Crowler walked away from the gang and separated themselves a few feet.

Activating their duel disks, Camula started off first "Let's see how you face up vith a verevolf. Rise Zombie Verevolf (1200)! I vill end my turn vith a face down."

"Please what do you take me for some pathetic amateur. The face down is obviously a trap and that mangy flee bag is clearly the bait. But even so, I'll bite." said Crowler as he drew "First I play my spell card Ancient Gear Castle, it gives all my ancient gear monsters a 300 extra attack point boost, and secondly I'll play the Ancient Gear Soldier (1600) in attack mode. And now Camula I think its time we gave that filthy mangy monger of yours his shots. ATTACK RAPID FIRE FURY!"

Soon Zombie Werewolf was destroyed, leaving Camula with 3600 life points.

"Guess Dr. Crowler is more of a cat person." commented Zane

"Zane, I think you're forgetting that he's not too fond of Pharaoh. I don't think he's an animal person… actually I don't think he's even a people person either." whispered Laviss as Crowler jumped for joy

"That was fun! I should get out of the classroom more often." cried Crowler

"On ze contrary you should study up. Zen you'll know my verevolf is coming back." said Camula as Zombie Werewolf was out in the field again but with 1700 attack points

"But how?" asked a bewildered Crowler

"Hm… I forget ze ignorance of a beating heart. You see ven Zombie Verevolf is destroyed I get to summon another from my deck vith 500 more attack points." explained Camula

"And HE… teaches us." Chazz said bluntly

Crowler smiled weirdly at his students "Um… not to worry! Everything's under control. I place one card face down and I guess it's your turn."

"Vy zank you." she said as she drew "And I summon Vampire Bat (800) in attack mode. And vith my vinged friend on ze field, every zombie monster I have out gains 200 attack points."

"Hm… the three of you look so cute. You know if you had bags, you could go trick or treating."

"Ze only trick vill be your demise! Zombie Verevolf (1900) go get zat Gear Soldier, midnight pounce!"

"It would seem that your mutt still has some bit left in him after all." said Crowler as his life points dropped to 3700 "No matter I still have more life points."

"Perhaps, but not for long. VAMPIRE BAT ATTACK VITH SWARMING SCORCH!"

Soon Crowler was surrounded by bats as he had 2700 life points left. But that wasn't what bugging Laviss. It was the fact that Crowler looked like he was in pain because of the bats.

'_This isn't a holographic duel… Camula's actually dueling Crowler in a shadow duel.' _thought Laviss as she looked at Camula '_She's wasn't kidding about taking his soul.'_

"HaHaHa! For cheap tricks zey pack quite a vallop, don't zey." said Camula as she smirked "Listen dear you don't have to endure zis. Step down and I'll duel zat von in vhite." as she looked at Zane

"Hear that Zane, sounds like you're more of her type." joked Chazz as Zane gave him an impassive look

"So? How about it? Give me your student and you'll go free." said Camula

"As temping as your offer is, I don't think so! I won't let you lay a finger on my students! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I AM THE LEADING PROFESSOR AT THE MOST FAMOUS DUEL SCHOOL IN THE WORLD! AND IF YOU WANT TO GET TO MY PUPILS YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH YOURS TRULY!" screamed Crowler as he wobbled around to get up

"But you can barely stand Crowler." contradicted Chazz

"Don't worry about me. I still have a deck in my hand… and a few tricks up my sleeve." said Crowler as he drew "Like this for example, I play my face down card Damage Condenser. It summons a monster from my deck, whose attack points are equal or less from the damage that you just inflicted on me. So rise Ancient Gear Soldier (1600), but he won't be around for long. I now sacrifice me Ancient Gear Soldier so I can summon my own four-legged friend, the Ancient Gear Beast (2300)!

"Don't do it! If you win, she'll only bring back the werewolf all over again." said Chazz

"Appreciate the advice but you're forgetting his special ability. Ancient Gear Beast cancels the effect of any destroyed monster. Now go attack Zombie Werewolf!" said Crowler as Camula's werewolf was destroyed, leaving her with 3200 life points

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really do work." commented Chazz

"Quiet, you'll only boost up his ego even more." said Laviss as her sweat dropped

"Nice move, pity you von't have anymore. I cast a field spell, Infernalvania." said Camula as a dark castle shot from the ground and behind her

"But you'll destroy everything with that!" exclaimed Crowler

"Exactly, by discarding a zombie monster from my hand, I can send every creature zat's on ze field straight to ze graveyard."

"That's true, but don't you forget, by using that Infernalvania, you're not going to be allowed to normal summon monsters any more." sneered Chazz

"So vat? Vho said I need any more monsters? Isn't zat right." said Camula at Crowler

"Don't play games with me… I know all about that bat of yours." said Crowler

"But do your students? Do zey know zat my Vampire Bat can be made indestructible by simply discarding another von from my deck? Or did you skip zat chapter."

All four duelists stood wide-eyed as they heard Camula.

"But first, I discard von of my zombie monster, for Infernalvania." she said as she put Vampire Lord to the graveyard. The castle glowed and soon after both Ancient Gear Beast and Vampire Bast were destroyed "And like I said, I'll just discard another Vampire Bat to keep zis von on my field. NOW ATTACK ZE PROFESSOR!"

Crowler stood wide eyed as the bats started towards him. He raised his arms up in an X formation to put a barrier to his face from the bats, but it was no use. The swarm of bats were able to still attack him. Crowler cried as each bat screeched in his eardrum all the while hitting him with their wings.

"We've got to help Crowler!" said Laviss as she her professor's feeble attempt to protect himself. _'Boy there's a sentence I wouldn't normally use.'_

"N-No… stay b-back. T-this is my duel a-and my duel alone. You must… protect… your keys…" and with that Crowler fell to the ground as his life points went to 1700

Zane narrowed his eyes as he looked at Crowler's fallen body "Laviss' right we've got to do something. We can't just stand here and do nothing. "

"Yes, I quite agree vith you my darling. Vhy don't you step in and save your teacher because obviously he can't save himself." said Camula as she smirked

"WRONG!" yelled out a voice

Everyone turned around to see Jaden ridding on Chumley's back; along with Syrus and Alexis.

"You're wrong! Dr. Crowler can win this duel!" he said as he got of Chum's back and threw his arm around Syrus "I know because I've dueled him. Believe me he can throw down and he'll find a way to beat you. So get up Dr. Crowler and get your game on! "

Crowler staggered for a bit until he finally was able to stand up "I'm not going to give."

"Oh… are you still here?" taunted Camula

"You better believe it! And here to stay too Missy. Thought it makes me slightly ill to admit it but… JADEN IS ABSOLUTLY RIGHT! I CAN BEAT YOU! I CAN THROW DOWN AND I CAN GET MY GAME ON!" said Crowler. He then slightly mumbled about rinsing his mouth off later

"Come on, it's not that bad, teach." grinned Jade

"Yes perhaps, but what is, is his life points." said Bastion

"True, Crowler will need to mount quite a come back to win." said Zane

"Now lets duel." said Crowler as he drew "I summon the Ancient Gear Golem (3000) in attack mode."

"Alright, Crowler's best monster!" said Chazz

"But… where's the sacrifice?" asked Syrus

"It's on the field Sy, the Ancient Gear Castle." responded Laviss

"When you summon a monster with ancient in its name you can sacrifice Ancient Gear Castle and it counts as the same number of sacrifices as to how many monsters you've summon so far." added Zane

"Now Gear Golem attack Vampire Bat with mechanized melee!" said Crowler as Vampire Bat was destroyed leaving Camula with 1200 points

"Ugh… did you forget? Vampire Bat can't be destroyed." said Camula as Vampire Bat came back once more "But as Infernalvania vill demonstrate, your Golem can."

"I'm afraid you mistaken." said Crowler as he confused Camula "Suffer the wrath of Heavy Storm." and with that both Camula's face down and Ancient Gear Castle were destroyed

"You must be quite a bore for your students, so predictable." said a very calm Camula

"Please you don't know what you're talking about."

Camula's face darkened and her features turned for the very worst. "Oh don't I! I activate ze trap card Zombie Bed!"

"But you can't! I just destroyed all the trap and spell cards."

"Vich is exactly vat I vanted you to do!"

"BUT WHY!"

Zane's eyes widen when he realized what happened "Of course, in order to activate it, Zombie Bed needs to be destroyed." he remarked

"Exactly my darling. And now zat it has been, it's effect lets me bring out Zombie Verevolf (1400) and zanks to your card you're completely defenseless." said Camula as Crowler growled in frustration

"She knew Crowler's move even before he does." said Chazz

"Of course. It's easy ven you have a hundred friends to do your bidding." she said as a bat flew on her shoulder and shined its red eyes

"That red light." mumbled Laviss as Zane too remember the event as well

Camula laughed as she drew a card "It's over Crowler. I activate Book of Life, it resurrects my Vampire Lord! However, you can not give life by not taking it avay. So I'll be taking your Ancient Gear Beast from your grave, so you can't use him again. And now I remove Vampire Lord from play, so zat I can summon Vampire Genesis (3000) and since Vampire Bat is still on ze field, his attack points increase by 200."

Everyone stood in shock of what had happened and to much of their surprise Crowler only stood with his head bowed down. For a while it was like that until he lifted his head and looked at the gang. Laviss looked at Crowler uneasily. Something told her that what he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"My students, no matter what happens to me… always remember this." Crowler took a deep breath and continued "It's true, I may have been hard on you at times…" he said as he looked at the Slifer trio and Laviss "but its simply because I believe in you. Therefore if I fall here, there's still hope. Because I know that you'll all rise."

"Don't talk like that." said Zane

"Dr. Crowler…" whispered Laviss as the teacher faced the Shadow Rider

"Have you finished your final lesson Crowler."

"EXCUSE ME BUT THAT'S PROFESSOR TO YOU!"

Camula laughed as she raised her right hand "If you vish, I'll put it on your tombstone as soon as I'm finish. Vampire Genesis (3200) destroy his Golem!" she said as she left Crowler with 1500 life points

Crowler smiled as he wobbled a bit "Is that all? I thought you Shadow Riders were suppose to be tough!"

"HA! YOU VANT MORE! VERY VELL!" yelled Camula as her Zombie Werewolf attacked Crowler leaving him with 100 points "Tough enough? Vell try zis as vell! Vampire Bat attack!"

"DR. CROWLER!" screamed Jaden as the blonde professor dropped to his knees

"Jaden… avenge me… my… boy…" and with that Crowler fell with his life points at 0

Camula approached the fallen doctor and smirked "His key is mine." she said. Bending down, she took the key around Crowler's neck

"We can't let her do this!" cried Alexis

"We can't stop her… she won the duel." said Chazz regrettably

"Von down, six to go." said Camula as she stood up and turned to the gang "And now, darling children to take my second prize."

Crowler's body then glowed a dark purple as well as the doll that Camula held. In no time Crowler's body disappear while the plain doll shined brightly and resembled Crowler somewhat.

"Dolls are usually pretty, zis is decidedly not." said the Vampire as she threw the Crowler Doll on the floor

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Jaden as he was about to move but Zane stopped him in his place

"Zane…" said Laviss as Camula looked at Zane with certainty. She then stopped at Laviss and glared heavily at her. The look in Camula's eyes scared the red head that she was shaking unintentionally.

The Vampire smirked at the Ra's reaction and turned her attention back at the others. "I bid you farewell." she said as she walked towards the red carpet

"Don't think this is over, we'll find you and duel!" said Jaden

Camula turned around and smirked "Darling children, zat's precisely vat I'm hoping for." in a small swirl of mist, Camula disappeared with her bats flying across the water towards a big castle that suddenly appeared.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	32. The Mistake of Helping

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 32 - The Mistake of Helping

"I'll play a trap! And then I play a spell! And then I'll attack!… well just as soon as I get better I will."

Laviss shook her head as she heard the Slifer's declaration from the other room. Jaden's antics always made her laugh, but this time around it didn't, not even a chuckle. It's not that it wasn't funny, its just that there were more things to worry about. Like trying not to scream from the pain of the liquid that Mrs. Fontaine had poured onto her right palm.

"I'm serious! You should be more careful, both you AND Jaden! I can't believe this, first you jumped into the ocean, then the Obelisks incident and now this!" Mrs. Fontaine kept mumbling to herself as she wrapped Laviss' hand in bandages.

The red head on the other hand bit her lip as the pain started to dimmed down a bit. Though it still hurt like hell. _'What DID she put on me? _Laviss took a look at the bottle that was on the table but Mrs. Fontaine's body cut her view of it _'Whatever it was, it hurt much more than when I touched the stupid doorknob.'_

"There, you go." said the teacher as she started to put away the roll of bandage away "Just be careful not to touch it so much. It's still healing. Clenching your hand before you came here didn't help much at all. But you should be alright. Oh! And before I forget DON'T use your hand for a couple of weeks from now."

Laviss nodded as she looked at her bandaged hand. The damage wasn't too severe but it was most likely that her once cream hand was now reduced to the state of several shades of red and brown. The whole center of her palm was burnt off in a circle with all of her digits having small spots, here and there, with no skin. It was gross for Laviss but she might as well get use to it. After all, her hand was going to be like that for the rest of her life.

"I want to know, Laviss. And tell me the truth."

The girl sighed. She knew what was coming next. She hopefully prayed that the older woman would ask something besides how her hand came to be

"I want to know how you came to receive second degree burn." said Mrs. Fontaine concernedly

The red head looked down at her right hand before she stood up from the small white chair she was on. "Thank you Mrs. Fontaine, for your help." Laviss said, ignored the teacher's previous question

"Laviss." said Mrs. Fontaine as she stood up and prevented the Ra from exiting her office. "As a teacher, I demand you tell me! Who did this to you?"

The girl looked away from Mrs. Fontaine, who tried to gain her attention several times. But it was useless. Laviss didn't say anything to her. She just kept staring at the white wall on her right.

"Laviss… I really don't want to force this out of you, but you're leaving me with no choice-"

"Y-you… you wouldn't understand." said Laviss, choosing her words carefully

Mrs. Fontaine looked at the girl strangely. She opt to say something else but Laviss didn't give her the chance as she walked past her and out of the office. The teacher shook her head in discontent.

Laviss closed the door as quietly as she could without disturbing the others. But that wasn't possible as Zane saw her come out. The red head gave the teal haired duelist a small smile before turning away. Zane didn't say anything but he did catch the girl's bandaged hand right before she hid it from view. Concern was etched on his face as he saw the girl he was worried about giggling at the Slifer in bed, who was struggling free from the sheets Chazz had trapped him in.

"You duel? Think again. You can't even win a fight with a sheet." Chazz pointed to himself "This one's for The Chazz." he said as Jaden continued to struggled for freedom

"Wait… I-… ugh… hold it… I almost… hold on… I-… got… THERE! I WON!" gasped Jaden as he was free from the sheet's death grip

"You did not. It's two out of three" said Chazz and pulled the sheet over Jaden again

"Come on Jaden, you can do it." cheered Sy as Jaden struggled again to get freed

"Look, Jaden isn't up to it. So one of us has to face Camula." said Chazz

"And by us you mean you, correct?" said Bastion as he crossed his arms

"No duh!"

"I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not entirely convinced that you're the man for the job. I should go."

"You?" said Chazz as he raised a brow at the Ra genius

"Ugh… I almost… almost… man what thread count is this?" said Jaden as he couldn't get out of the sheet.

"SHUT IT!" cried Chazz

"Sure… I could use the break." said Jaden tiredly. He ceased his struggle against the sheets of doom

"What we need is to work together." said Alexis as she stood from her chair "Protecting the keys and getting Crowler's soul back is what matters now."

Jaden sighed and knew where this was heading "Alright, alright… I'll sit this one out. Till I get better." he grumbled

Laviss smiled at Jaden pouting in bed. But from the corner of her eyes, she saw Zane walk out of the room. Syrus too saw his older brother walk off and quickly followed after him. The Ra girl was about to do the same but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Laviss turned and saw Alexis shaking her head.

"Let them be. I'm sure whatever it is Syrus can help… or try to at least."

The Ra look at the blonde girl and then at the door before she nodded. "Alright." said Laviss. Alexis smiled at her friend's response and patted her shoulder. The Obelisk then returned to her brother's bed and continued watching over the dark haired boy.

Laviss, on the other hand, tried her best from running out of the room to join Syrus and Zane. Something told her that Alexis was wrong with Syrus helping. It wasn't that she didn't believe that Sy could help in anyway. She would never think that. The little Slifer could do things that she probably couldn't possibly ever do…

She couldn't really come up with any at the moment but Syrus can help. It was just that funny feeling she had whenever danger was coming.

The red head quickly turned to the door when she heard a small cluttering sound. Laviss raised a brow and went outside to check it out. Syrus was still out there, looking out the window. But there was no sign of Zane anywhere. Laviss frowned and took a look at what Syrus was staring at. Up in the sky, there were more than a hundred bats flying in one direction. With no Zane in sight and seeing hundreds of bats out everything made sense.

She quickly ran back inside the infirmary and in one breath she said "It's starting again!"

* * *

Laviss walked along side Chazz and Bastion as she followed Zane across the red carpet that lay over the ocean; connecting the castle to the island. Behind her were Alexis, Syrus and Professor Banner. Meanwhile Chumley suffered the honor of carrying Jaden on his back.

As the gang entered the castle, they walked along a narrow corridor. Fire torches were their only source of light in the dark ominous building. At the end of the long corridor stood a large ballroom with two stairs that led up to the second level. Much light wasn't coming through the windows that were there, but the place was bright enough to see each other.

"Ah… right on time." said Camula as she stood on the second level of the ballroom

"Let's cut to the chase!" cried Jaden as he glared at her "WE WANT CROWLER BACK!"

"You got that right. So hand him over!" said Chazz

"Yes or else." followed Bastion

Camula closed her eyes with an amused look on her face "I have no interest in little school boys."

"She must mean you." said Bastion turning to Chazz

"NO! SHE MEANS YOU!" he retorted

"Are you ready darling." said Camula as she ignored the Ra and Slifer's petty argument

Zane said nothing as he turned around and started up the stairs that were nearby. He soon joined Camula up on the second floor and stationed himself opposite of where the Vampire was.

"Let us review ze stakes. If you vin you get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my vay. But if I vin I get your soul, your key, and I get to continue my quest to unleash ze zree scared beasts." said Camula as she and Zane activated their duel disks

"DUEL!" they shouted

"I like to lead." said the vampire as she drew "I summon Vampire Lady (1550) in defense mode and lay von card face down. Zat is all."

"Really? Shame." said Zane as he drew "Because it won't protect you from what I have plan." as he showed her the card he picked

"Playing Power Bond." said Camula

"It allows me to fuse machine type monsters. And I have the perfect three in mind. MY CYBER DRAGONS! TOGETHER THEY FORM THE ALL MIGHTY CYBER END DRAGON (4000)!"

Laviss scrunched her face in thought was she saw the Obelisk's action '_Why would Zane summon his most powerful monster on his very first turn?' _Laviss gave Zane a concern look as his machine dragon stood proud out on the field. '_I hope he knows what he's doing.'_

"My… I like your aggressiveness, but Power Bond has its risks. Are you certain you can handle all ze consequences?" taunted Camula but her expression quickly changed when she saw Cyber End Dragon's points rise "Eight Zousand points!"

"I don't think I'll have to worry about consequences after this turn. Now attack Vampire Lady, super strident blaze!" said Zane

Camula narrowed her eyes as she saw the attack coming "Forgetting my face down. I play Red Ghost Moon. Now darling by discarding von zombie from my hand to ze graveyard, your monster's attack points are added directly to my life points. And our little battle ends right here and now." said Camula as Cyber Dragon's attack was stopped "That's eight zousand points plus ze four zousand that I already have. Granting me a total of twelve zousand life points."

"Wrong, I activate the spell card De-Fusion, disassembling my dragon. Leaving you with absolutely nothing."

"MY POINTS!" cried Camula as she was left with 4000 again

"Hey! Know what else! Now that Power Bond is gone, Zane won't have to pay points for using it." added Syrus

"Now that's playing a card, huh Sy." said Jaden as Syrus nodded in agreement

"I end my turn with a face down." said Zane

"Oh my darling, I see now vhy you're ranked ze top duelist at Duel Academy." commented Camula

"Actually you haven't seen anything yet."

"Vell I hope not. Zane dear… precious, ve have only started zis duel. And I expect to have a lot more fun vith you! Now zen shall we." said Camula as she drew "First I sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord. Next I sacrifice him to summon Vampire Genesis (3000). Zane dear, I promise you a lot of fun didn't I. So now, are you excited?"

Zane said and did nothing in contrast to what Camula said. That wasn't good as Camula got pissed off.

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A BORE! VELL MAYBE ZIS VILL ROUSE YOU! VAMPIRE GENESIS ATTACK!" she cried

"As fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt it with my face down card. The trap, Attack Reflector Unit." said Zane

"Vat?"

"You see Attack Reflector Unit evolves my Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon (800). And when Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, once per turn, it's special effect allows me to negate the attack of your monster. So your Vampire Genesis' attack can go back to where it started." said Zane as no damage was inflicted to him.

Camula growled in anger as her attack was stopped. But the rest were all impressed as Zane had Camula.

"Your bro's got game! No wonder he beat me… though it was a close match." said Jaden to Sy as Zane drew

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me two cards from my deck. Next I activate the spell Photon Generator Unit. Now by sacrificing my dragons, I can summon my Cyber Laser Dragon (2400). And with Cyber Laser Dragon, once per turn, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more attack or defense points than Laser Dragon's attack points."

"I bet you talk to all ze girls like zat." said Camula

Zane paused for a slight second and shifted his gaze to Laviss. His attention quickly returned to the duel. "No, just the ones I really don't like. NOW LASER DRAGON ATTACK! BLUE LIGHTING LASH!" said Zane as he destroyed Vampire Genesis "And now go ahead and attack her directly… Blue Lighting Blast!"

Soon Camula's life points were down to 1600.

"Oh and don't think I forgot about Cyber Barrier Dragon. ATTACK SONIC SHRIEK!" said Zane as Camula's life points went down again to 800

"Alright!" cheered Syrus

"That's exactly the move I would've totally made." said Chumley

"Sure Chum. Totally… in your dream!" teased Jaden

Syrus' eye gleamed with pride as he watched his brother "Now you see why my brother has never lost, huh guys. Still… mom says I got the looks" said Sy proudly while the others sweat dropped at his statement.

"I place a face down and end my turn." said Zane

"Darling… you know you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side." said Camula as her face was stretched out, leaving marks on her cheeks. Her tongue was also sticking out as well as her white fangs "And its only about to get uglier." Right after, the middle of her choker glowed bright red while she showed the card that she drew "I play Illusion Gate!" said Camula as a pair of double doors appeared right behind her

"Illusion Gate?" said Zane, puzzled of what the unknown card can do

"I never heard of it." said Jaden as he turned to the gang. "You guys know what it does?" Jaden waited for answer but all he got was heads shaking. All of them shook their heads, save for Laviss. The Ra's body trembled with cold as she looked at Camula's side of the field. She couldn't stop her body for shaking. It was as as if she didn't know how to.

"Behold, first zis spell card destroys all monsters on your field." said Camula as the door opened gleaming with a bright light while Cyber Barrier and Laser Dragon were gone "But zat's not all as it has a twin function." As the door shined even brighter, Camula had a dark figure float right next to her. Before long the dark figure turned into another Camula "You see zis card also allows me to summon any monster you've use during zis entire duel."

"What?" said Zane as he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"So, even zough you de-fused Cyber End Dragon, after only von turn, you did use him during zis duel."

"Oh please! No card is powerful enough to let you make a move like that. There must be some kind of catch." argued Zane

"Yes, but it's just a tiny von. After using Illusion Gate, should I happen to still lose zis duel, I must sacrifice a soul to ze sacred beasts." said Camula as her doppelganger glowed white

"Is that all." said Bastion disinterested

"Good! Is what you get for taking Crowler!" sneered Chazz

Camula smiled as she looked at the gang "Beg your pardon… I said A soul, not MY soul. You see in ze shadows its all ze same to ze sacred beasts… Laviss." she said and smirked at the Ra girl "Oh yes… your soul should be enough for ze beasts!"

Laviss' eyes widen as she heard the Vampire "M-My… soul…"

"LAVISS RUN!" yelled Zane. The Ra didn't argue and quickly headed towards the exit.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" cried Camula as her doppelganger flew right at her and carried Laviss up

"LAVISS!" screamed Bastion as jumped to save his best friend but he failed. The Ra landed on his side and saw the doppelganger floating away towards Camula with the red head.

Laviss struggled to free herself but the clone's grip on her waist was strong. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! I SWEAR, YOUR JUST A-"

"SILENCE!" screamed Camula. Laviss glared at the green haired woman but she soon felt light-headed. The Ra glowed a light shade of blue and as soon as she stopped glowing, Laviss didn't do much to struggle from her captor.

Bastion growled as he stood up and glared heavily at the Vampire "GIVE HER BACK!" he yelled angrily

"I don't zink so. Now… I summon ze all might Cyber End Dragon!" and as soon as Camula summoned Zane's dragon, Laviss started to glow again

As the white light surround the Ra, her friends could only watch in horror as Laviss screamed in pain as Cyber End Dragon started to gain its points; all 4000 of them. Once it gained its points, Laviss stopped screaming and dropped her head in silence.

Camula laughed as her plan was coming into place "Oh my, vatever shall you do. I have your best monster and zis useless being. Actually zey're really von in ze same now. After all, if you do manage to do in Cyber End Dragon, you'll also be doing in her soul as well." said Camula as she smirked

Zane stood quiet as he looked at his face down card and then at his Cyber End Dragon. His eyes then shifted over to Laviss. The teal haired duelist growled at Camula as he saw that the doppelganger digging its nails into Laviss' blazer.

Bastion frowned as he saw Zane looking down at his cards. He was mad that Zane hadn't made a choice right a way. There was only one choice that he needed to choose and it's the only one that he knew would be best for his heart. But it was pissing him off that Zane wasn't saying it. "ZANE! YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS!" he cried with his fists clenched tightly

"Bastion! Zane has already enough on his plate without you pressuring him!" said Alexis

Bastion growled as he looked at his best friend _'Laviss…'_

"So vat is it going to be? Save ze world? Or save her soul vich also means losing yours."

Silence stood before them. All eyes were on Zane, as it all came down to him. Saving the entire world at the cost of just one person. Zane closed his light gray eyes. He knew what the choice was, it was very simple. The Obelisk opened his mouth to talk but stopped when he saw Laviss weakly shifting her body around.

"Laviss…" said Zane as he saw the red head lift up her head and give him a small smile

"Didn't… I say… I... wanted... to… help." Laviss closed her eyes "You know… what you must do… Zane."

"LAVISS!" cried Bastion as he stepped forward. Laviss only looked at the gang with a weak smile.

Zane looked at Laviss once more before glaring at Camula. "I stand down."

The red head widen her lilac eyes as she heard the Obelisk. Her head turned towards the vampire but it was too late.

"So be it… CYBER END DRAGON, DESTROY HIM!" cried Camula

Zane was soon engulfed in a blinding light as his own dragon attacked him. He dropped to the ground as his life points went to zero, while his key disappeared from his neck. The field disappeared as did the doors behind Camula and her doppelganger. Laviss let out a groan as she dropped to the floor. The green haired vampire, on the other hand, smiled as she held out her hand and did the same thing she did to Crowler. She turned Zane into a doll.

"At last darling, you're all mine. A tab small and a smidge less talkative, but you are a darling trophy nonetheless." said Camula as she looked at the Zane doll.

Laviss could only look at Camula with hatred in her eyes. She wearily stood up and charged right at the Shadow Rider but she wasn't quick enough. Smoke surrounded Camula as she disappeared. Her laughter echoed throughout the castle walls as she left.

Laviss fell again as she missed Camula. She clenched her left hand, she couldn't stop Camula… nor could she help stop the tears that kept pouring out from her eyes.

* * *

The red head had her head down as she kneel on the ground with Bastion at her side. Her eyes glossed with new tears as she replayed the event in her head. The gang could see that she was truly hurting over what happened.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so, so s-sorry…" she mumbled

Jaden couldn't take it anymore. In a quick flask he got off Chumley's back and wobbled his way towards the crying Ra. He soon stared at the castle before them and without any warning he screamed. "THAT'S IT! YOU HEAR ME! NO MORE CAMULA! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS! GOT THAT! YOU'LL PAY! WHAT YOU DID TO CROWLER! TO ZANE!"

Laviss trembled and bowed her head lower at the sound of Zane's name.

"It stops here… and I'm going to be the one who stops it." he proclaim as he pounded his fist on the earth.

"Jaden…" said Alexis as the brown head grabbed a handful of dirt in his hand

"Sure I may not be up to it, but I don't care. One way or another I'm getting our friend's souls back."

Laviss trembled even more as Bastion tried to calm her. She still could not get the thought of Zane out of her head. _'I-I… I…'_ Laviss only cried as she looked down at the ground

'_It's all my fault.'_

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	33. Light In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 33 - Light In The Dark

"It's not your fault you know."

Laviss said nothing as Alexis tried her very best to comfort the Ra girl. The Obelisk let out a deep sigh as she got the same response she's been getting from Laviss for the past hour; nothing.

"Come on! Zane wouldn't want you to be acting like this." Alexis said, hoping that she would at least say a syllable of a word.

The red head still said nothing to her. Alexis mentally groaned as she sat down on Laviss' bed. She didn't know what else to do. Ever since the group got back from the duel with Camula, Laviss hadn't said a single word to anyone. Tears were the only thing they've been able to get from her. To Alexis, it was a whole new image for her to see Laviss cry. She never seen the red head so weak and vulnerable. She was sad to see her friend feel that she was responsible for Zane's defeat.

Alexis looked at the girl, she had her head on top of her arms with her legs pulled up to her chest. She was glad that Laviss had stopped crying, seeing her like that was too weird and unbearable. But now with her being silent, Alexis didn't know if she preferred her crying. At least she knew Laviss was still alive. The red head looked dead with the stillness that surrounded her.

"Laviss…" Alexis tried to come up with come more encouraging words but nothing seemed to pop up. The Obelisk placed a hand to her face. Laviss' brooding aura was starting to affect her. She too was starting to feel a bit depressed.

Another sigh escaped from Alexis' lips as she removed her hand. Her eyes then settled on the door of Laviss' room. On the other side of the door stood Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion all hanging around the hallway. They were silent while waiting for Alexis to comfort Laviss, or that's what the Obelisk told them when she shut the door in front of them so she could talk to her.

"Seriously, how long will she be in there?" said Chazz as he broke the sullen silence

"I don't know." said Jaden. Chazz rolled his eyes. He knew the Slifer would say that. After all, from his point of view, Jaden didn't have a clue most of the time. "But I believe Lex will be able to get through Lavs and tell her its not her fault." the brown haired boy said as he sat down on the ground.

"Sure." said Chazz sarcastically "Then we'll have Syrus beat that Vampire chick and win back Crowler and Zane's souls."

"What's that suppose to mean!" cried Syrus

"What do you think it meant?" Chazz cried back

Syrus opened his mouth to counter what Chazz said when Jaden put a hand on his shoulder. The small Slifer looked up to see his friend shaking his head. Syrus nodded and left the matter alone. Jaden did had a point, it wasn't worth fighting… not when the situation was bleak.

Bastion, on the other hand, cared less about what the Slifer trio did. All that mattered to him was Laviss. It pained him the most to see her cry. Those tears…

The Ra closed his eyes. He didn't want to picture her crying again. Once was enough for him. Bastion lifted his head up and wearily stared at the golden plate that bore Laviss' room number.

"We'll get Laviss feeling right, then we'll defeat Camula once and for all." Jaden stated strongly. Syrus smiled knowing with all his will that he was right. He had to be. Chazz scoffed and crossed his arms at his statement. It was more complicated than that.

Nevertheless, Bastion looked at Jaden with a bit of hope in his black eyes. _'How I hope you to be right Jaden… how I do hope for you to be right.'_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't long before Alexis gave up. The blonde didn't want to, but Laviss' gloomy state was starting to get to her. But the Obelisk leaving didn't mean that Laviss stood alone in her room.

"Come on Laviss. Lift up your head, come on!" said Shooter cheerfully as he hovered in front of Laviss and started doing weird faces in front of her. Harpie's Brother shook his head at Shooter's attempt to cheer the girl up. "Just look at me. Come on! One look and you won't be able to NOT giggle." he said as he went cross-eyed

"The point is to make her feel better, not…" Bro twitched as he saw Shooter add his puffed mouth and hand gestures with his eyes crossed "scar her for life."

Shooter deflated his mouth and glared at the red winged creature "I don't see you making an effort. At least I'm doing something." he argued

"Yes, Laviss will surely forget her troubles by just seeing your idiotic face."

"You wanna start something!" cried Shooter as he faced Bro

"Please you can hardly fly, let alone fight against me." Bro said with his arms crossed

Shooter growled and without a warning he flew straight at the spirit at full speed. But before the humanoid bird could even touch him, Bro quickly moved out of the way; leaving Shooter to stumble in the air. The duel spirit looked all over the place for Harpie's Brother until he spotted him floating right next to Laviss' sitting figure.

"Like I said… you can hardly fly, let alone fight against me."

Sonic Shooter gave Bro the glare of his life but that was all worth nothing as Bro didn't pay attention to him. Shooter then looked at Laviss and sighed. Even his arguments with the moody spirit wasn't enough to break through Laviss' silent state.

"Come on Laviss." Shooter went in front of her once more and placed one of his clawed hands on her head "You don't look right when you're like this." Laviss did nothing. She said nothing. "Laviss, please say something." Shooter stared at the red head and waited for her response. Hoping it would be anything besides nothing and silence "Laviss-"

Shooter stopped himself as he saw Laviss lift up her head. Her lilac eyes were red and drained from its usual soft happy feeling. Laviss' tear-stained face was more than what he wanted to see but at least she did something and for Shooter that was something.

The female Ra looked at her monster spirit tiredly. And before Shooter said anything else, tears started pouring out from her already irritated eyes. Shooter quickly backed off from the crying girl and looked at Bro. Bro didn't do nor say anything to Shooter, he just stared at the two; which pissed him off.

"Laviss…" Shooter raised a brow at the spirit as he did something, for once. Harpie's Brother uncrossed his arms and pushed Shooter from his spot in front of the Ra girl.

"HEY!" cried Shooter as he got back up

Bro said nothing to the angry monster but gave him a look that told him to shut it. Shooter silently obeyed him but not before glaring at the spirit. Bro ignored the glare. He looked at Laviss for a couple of seconds before he went on his knees.

"Tell me… why is it your fault." he asked softly. Laviss hiccuped. She slowly nodded and bowed her head down. She was about to place her head on her arms again before Bro placed his hand on her forehead to stop her. "Don't… just tell me."

The red head closed her eyes, a few more tears rolled down her cheek before she slightly parted her lips. "H-he didn't need to… save me." she said in a whisper. Her voice was rough and cracking but Bro and Shooter were able to somewhat hear her.

Bro moved his hand from her forehead to her head "Is that it?"

"He was suppose to protect the keys… it didn't mattered if I lived." she whispered again

Shooter narrowed his eyes at what Laviss said "What do you mean it doesn't matter if you live!" he cried

"Shooter!" Bro said in a warning tone. The duel spirit looked at him before he scoffed and crossed his arms. Bro looked back at Laviss and moved his hand once more, over her right cheek "Laviss, you are not to blame-"

"I am-"

"No you're not." said Bro "Think about it Laviss, why do you think this Zane saved you instead of the keys?" the red head closed her eyes and kept quiet. Bro took her silence as a sign to continue "It's the same reason you had when you were kept locked up in your room and… burnt yourself." he said as he eyed her right hand

"He's right." said Shooter as he came near Bro "You said yourself, you cared too much for your friends to die." the winged creature raised his own claw hand and placed it on Laviss' other cheek "Well isn't that kind of what that Zane guy had in his mind? He care about you too much for you to die that he took the risk of losing his soul just to save yours."

"But what about the keys?" Laviss said softly as she stared at the two pairs of eyes in front of her "Because of me… the Shadow Riders are closer to unlocking those beasts."

"They only have two keys." said Bro as he stroke her cheek "There's still five more out of their reach. So technically they're not even remotely close to unlocking the three Sacred Beasts."

"But-"

"Laviss, don't blame yourself anymore." said Shooter "Don't go down this road that has you all gloomy and depressed. This is not you, not the Laviss that I love." Laviss hiccuped once more before she let a few more tears come down. "Don't cry anymore…"

The red head didn't know what to say. Laviss was confused at what to think. On one hand she knew that all of this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't there but then on the other, both Shooter and Bro were right. Laviss shook her head, all of it was confusing for her. Nothing made sense now. Who was right? Was it her fault?

She closed her lilac eyes. She didn't know anymore. Laviss let out a jagged sigh and tried to find comfort with Bro gently stroking her cheek and Shooter's soft mummer for her to not cry.

* * *

The night was pitch black with a thick blanket of fog. Both Chazz and Bastion stood at the end of the lake where the crimson red carpet laid on top of the water. The two were ready to duel the Vampire Shadow Rider, as they had their duel disks with them, but it was one of the two that had that state of mind.

Bastion looked behind him and saw nothing but the dark trees that surrounded the background. But he wasn't particularly interested in the large plants. It was what stood way beyond that concern him the most. Bastion couldn't stop thinking of Laviss and her behavior. It worried him that no one was with her at the moment.

'_What if something happens? What if she runs into trouble again! No ones near her and in her state of mind, she isn't strong enough to fight anything. What if someone-'_

'_**Will you relax. She's fine.'**_

Bastion mentally scoffed at the annoying voice. Laviss was far from fine. She was quite the opposite at the moment.

'_**She's safe in her room. Besides didn't Alexis locked her door before she left.'**_

Bastion thought over what the voice said. He does kind of have a point. _'But-'_

'_**There you go again.'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Look, your girl doesn't have any trouble to deal with if she's inside her room. Unless she did something to have someone extract some kind of revenge on her. Other than that she's perfectly fine.'**_

'_You know that didn't exactly ease my worry. In fact it did just the OPPOSITE!'_

'_**Whatever. All I'm saying is that you don't need to be all paranoid about her.'**_

Bastion shook his head. That has got to be one of the worst advice the annoying voice has given him so far. It didn't know how Laviss was at the moment. Truth be told he was right in being paranoid about her. Her health and safety was his concern. _'I care too much for her to let anything bad happen to her again.'_

"Come on Professor Banner! You have to battle that Vampire! I mean you're a Shadow Games expert!" said Syrus. The little Slifer's voice pulled Bastion right back to reality. Though he took one more glance behind him before he turned his head and looked at the three people coming towards him and Chazz.

"Yeah, not only that but you're the only one out here that's wearing garlic aftershave." said Chumley as he helped Syrus push their professor towards the entrance of Camula's castle

"I-I… I can't duel!" said Banner as he struggled with his students "W-who will take care of my cat! Pharaoh has a very specific diet-"

"Don't worry about it." said Chazz "This is clearly a job for Chazz Princeton anyway."

Bastion raised a brow at the smug Slifer. He crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. "If you mean feeding the cat, I think you're right." he said as Chazz growled at him.

"The Calvary's here!" said a voice out loud.

All five of them turned their heads to the right and saw a motor boat coming their way. Several of them raised a brow at Alexis who was the one driving the boat. The female Obelisk stopped near the carpet and turned it off before hopping off of the thing.

"We don't need Banner when we got Jaden." said Alexis. All of the guys were surprised at what she said. But their shock doubled when they saw something move inside the boat.

"What's up!" said Jaden as he stood up from the boat

"For the last time you can't!" said Syrus as he tried to convince his friend to not duel

"Yeah, you're still hurt Slacker." added Chazz

"That may be true but…" Alexis turned her head to Jaden, who gave her a nod as to say to continue "You see we were back at the infirmary when my brother woke up. He told us that Camula has this Shadow Charm with the power to steal people's souls. The only way to defeat that power is if we have a Shadow Charm of our own. If we can stop her from stealing souls then we can duel her with all of our might. Rather and just standing there being scared."

"But we don't have a Shadow Charm." said Syrus

"Yes we do." said Alexis as she looked at Jaden again

"Compliments of Atticus." said Jaden as he pounded his chest. Hanging off of his neck was his spirit key along with two broken pieces of a medallion. The two pieces shined against his black shirt like bright star in the dark sky. Jaden clenched his fist and turned to the ominous castle that stood in the middle of the body of water. His eyes darken as he and the rest started walking.

* * *

Laviss pushed aside a lock of hair away from her face. She let out a sigh before she stopped in front of the infirmary. The Ra bit her lip and wondered what the guys were going to say to her. After her time with Shooter and Bro, her head was a bit clear than it was before. Yet, she was a tad mad at Zane for choosing her over the key, but the damage was already done. All that mattered now was getting both Zane and Crowler's souls back. And that's what she wanted to talk about with Jaden.

The red head nodded to herself and entered the room. Once inside she was surprised to see the room empty, save for Alexis' brother. Laviss went over to where Jaden's bed was, but there was no Jaden. Laviss then went to Mrs. Fontaine's office but only to find that her office was locked.

"If you're looking for Mrs. Fontaine, she's not here."

Laviss slightly jumped when she heard the voice behind her. Turning slightly around, she saw Atticus wide wake. "Oh."

Atticus gave Laviss a weak smile before he moved around under the covers "The same can be said with Jaden."

The Ra looked over at Jaden's empty bed again. She had a feeling where the Slifer was, but she couldn't help but ask "Where is he?"

* * *

"Alright Camula, lets go!" cried Jaden as he stood in the same spot where Zane once stood when he dueled the Vampire. "I'm here for my friends' souls and I'm not leaving until I get them back!"

"Actually, truth be told, you are not leaving here ever again… not a single von of you are." said Camula darkly as she and Jaden activated their duel disks

"Then Camula get your game on. And I mean on high!" said Jaden as he drew "Cus when someone duels one of my pals, turns them into dolls, and tries to sacrifice one of them to the Scared Beasts… well that just puts me in a really bad mood!"

"And let me tell you something. I don't care."

"Maybe this will change your mind, Polymerization. I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman to form the Elemental Hero Tempest (2800). Last I throw down a face down." said Jaden as he narrowed his eyes at the Vampire "Lets see what cha got!"

"Vell, vell if you are in such a hurry to lose, alright. I play…" Camula paused for a second and looked at the card that she drew. Chuckling she looked at Jaden and grinned "Illusion Gate!"

"Ugh it had to be that one."

"I'm sure you remember its affects. To begin all monsters on ze field are instantly destroyed. Zen I get to summon any monster you've played. And all I need to pay for all of zis is a soul to ze Sacred Beasts, should I happen to lose zis duel. Now…" said Camula as she took a look at the gang from the sidelines "vho is going to be ze lucky von?" and at that the two double doors appeared and opened up. Slowly but surely a thin black fog started to fill up the room.

Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, and Banner all closed their eyes as the fog started to surround them. But to them the fog was more than friendly, some how the thick mist was hurting them whenever they breathed. Jaden narrowed his eyes at Camula was he saw his friends in pain.

"Dear me, zis decision is far to hard to make." said Camula as she touched her golden necklace. "Vy don't I just put all of your friends at stake."

"What! A-all of them?"

"Never underestimate ze power of ze Shadow. Vith zis necklace I can do anything."

Jaden growled as he heard Camula. What Atticus told him was true, her necklace does have the power, he only hopped that the second piece of the medallion that he gave him would work against Camula's Shadow Charm. And no sooner did it did.

A bright light was emitted from Jaden's chest. The Slifer looked down to see the two piece combine to form one whole medallion. But as it connected the bright light was soon enveloping the whole room. And as soon as the light touched the black fog, the thick mist started to retreat back to where Illusion Gates was.

"What's happening?" asked Chazz as he covered his eyes with his arm so as to block out the bright light

"Jaden's Shadow Charm canceled out Camula's necklace!" said Alexis as she saw the last of the black fog go back to the double doors. Once the fog was complete inside the gates, the doors closed and the light started to dim down.

"Looks like if you still want to use Illusion Gate, you'll have to do some soul searching without my friends." said Jaden as the green haired Vampire glared at him "So what do you say you put that cheating card away and get on with this duel."

Camula sneered "I zink not! Illusion Gate, open up your doors and accept my soul as a sacrifice!" she cried as the door opened up once more "Now unleash your powers on ze field." no sooner did a dark purple blast emerged from the doors and hit Tempest hard.

"Tempest!" cried Jaden as he saw his monster be destroyed

"Don't worry, you'll see your monster again." taunted Camula "But he'll be fighting for me!" she said as Tempest reappeared again, but this time on Camula's side of the field "Next I summon Zombie Verevolf (1200) in attack mode. Now Elemental Hero Tempest attack Jaden!"

The guys stood in shock as Jaden was attacked by his own monster dropping his life points down to 1200. Camula smirked as she stared at the brown haired boy.

"Hm, I'm not done yet. Zombie Verevolf atta-" but Camula stopped as she looked at the Elemental Hero. The monster was growling and shacking uncontrollably. Camula raised a brow at the monster's strange behavior "Tempest… vat is rong?"

Jaden grinned as he lifted his head up "Guess he doesn't like his new boss." he said Jaden as he revealed his face down card "I think I'll just play my trap, Cross Heart. And that puts Tempest back on my side."

"Vat!" said Camula as Tempest soon returned to Jaden's side of the field. Not only that, but Illusion Gate soon was disappeared along with the switch. The Vampire narrowed her eyes in anger "Go ahead and take him back! I vill still vin!"

"Well there's more where that came from." said Jaden as he drew "But I think I'll start by teaching your werewolf a new trick, like how to play dead. GO TEMPEST!"

Camula stumbled a bit as her monster was destroyed and her life points down to 2400 "Did you forget? Ven you destroy my verevolf, another von come from my deck but vith 500 more attack points."

"Maybe a face down will tame it." said Jaden as he place a card down

"I play ze spell card, Pot of Greed. Giving me two more cards." said Camula as she took her cards from her deck. The Vampire smirked at the cards that she drew "Jaden… tell me... do you know ze only zing vorse zan a Vampire Mistress?" the green haired woman's smirk grew as the boy in front of her stood quiet "A Vampire Mistress vith a grudge. Goodbye my verevolf. I sacrifice you to summon, Vampire Lord (2000). And now I remove him from play to summon forth Vampire Genesis (3000)!"

"Three thousand attack points!" cried Chazz

"And a powerful special effect to boot. Jaden's got his work cut out for him" said Bastion

Laviss lowered her eyes as she heard her friend say that. The Ra had just gotten to the castle without being noticed. Everyone was too busy watching the duel to see her walk in. Besides that the guys were all on the second level while she was on the first. Laviss raised her head up to see Camula play another card from her field.

"Next I use ze spell card Genesis Crisis. Now every turn, a zombie type monster is transferred directly from my deck and into my hand. And vith Vampire Genesis I can discard zat monster to summon another von. It can be any zombie monster, as long as it's a lower level. So I discard Ryu Kokki to bring back Zombie Verevolf (1200). Now if I recalled, your Elemental Hero can not be destroyed in battle as long as you sacrifice von of ze cards on your field." Camula soon eyed the face down that Jaden had "And it seems you have von. Pity if something should happen to it. Like… if it disappeared." said Camula as she picked a card from her hand "Due to my Giant Trunade." and before long both Jaden and Camula had one card returned back to their hands

"How did she know how to do that?" asked Syrus. All around him everyone shrugged their shoulders to his question.

"Camula seems to know our decks better than anyone. And what's more she's calculated a perfect strategy against them." said Bastion as he glanced over at Camula but he wasn't the only one that stood puzzled at what she did

"You didn't zink my bats were just more zan pets, did you?" said Camula as her eyes glowed bright red. "Zey vere spying on each and everyvon of you. And just like zey told me ze veaknesses of your pathetic little friends, Crowler and Zane. Ze told me yours as vell! You can't vin!"

Laviss narrowed her eyes at the several of bats that were flying around Camula. Like their own their eyes were glowing bright red as well. _'I can't believe we were being spied on.' _The Ra tried to calm herself and tried her best to not clench her right hand.

"Now Vampire Genesis go and attack Tempest! CRIMSON STORM!" said Camula as her monster destroyed Jaden's Elemental Hero "YOU'RE ZREW! ZOMBIE VEREVOLF ATTACK JADEN DIRECTLY!" as soon as Zombie Werewolf made its hit with Jaden, Camula narrowed her eyes as she saw Jaden still standing. "Vell… fall down! You should have no more life points left!"

Jaden laughed a bit before he stood upright "Guess again Camula."

"How is zis possible!"

"Insurance, is how." said Jaden as he picked one of his cards from his hand and showed it to Camula "When you sent this face down card back to my hand, its effect went of. And I got five hundred life points, just in time"

"I see…" said Camula as she saw Jaden with 300 life points left "How fortunate of you. But you're just postponing ze inevitable. I activate Genesis Crisis and now I'll add yet another zombie monster from my deck to my hand."

"Shadow Charm or not, how can we ever let him duel Camula!" Laviss moved her head upwards as she hear Chazz rant "He's just not at the top of his game! We might as well hand over our spirit keys right now."

Laviss glared at the concrete that separated her from the black haired boy. If she was up there she would give Chazz the beating of his life. The Ra looked around her and spotted the stairs that led up the second floor. _'You know that might not be a bad idea.'_ thought Laviss as she soon slowly started her way up.

The red head, ignoring what Camula was blabbering about, walked to the top of the stair way and was finally able to see the guys. But, yet again, they didn't noticed her presences; even if she was a couple of feet away. But as Camula spoke of her past, Laviss noticed her slowly reached into a pocket in her dress and took out Zane's doll body. The Ra's eyes widen when she saw the small doll in Camula's pale hand.

"Wow, a little too much info there." said Jaden. "So what you're saying is if I go down right now you'll get my key and my soul to start a Vampire army."

"You're smart for a mortal." said Camula "Perhaps you'll do us both a favor if you just give up. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Lady if you think that I'm going to give up, then you really have gone batty." said Jaden as he drew "Sweet, I starting with my Pot of Greed. And next I play my Dark Factory of Mass Production. This lets me take two monsters from my graveyard and put them into my hand. Now I activate the field spell Fusion Gate. You can forget about Polymerization as this allows me to fusion summon without it."

"So vat!"

"So check out Avian and Burstinatrix. Or should I say the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. And there's more, I'm fusing Wingman and Sparkman to make something even better! I summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500)!"

"Flare Wingman… but you've never used zat card before!" cried Camula "You have to be cheating! You put it in zere ven I wasn't looking! DIDN'T YOU!"

"Uh… yeah. But you know I'm not so sure that's cheating. I mean hello, you were the one that was spying. And anyway I didn't even sneak it in anyhow." Jaden said innocently

"YOU LIE!" screamed Camula

"Nah… not really. I just figure that since you were all about the shadows, then maybe I should pack in something that's bright. Like Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman."

"Fine! Use him. Vith just twenty-five hundred attack points he is no match for my Vampire Genesis!"

"Actually Camula, yeah he is. Cuz with each of my Elemental Heroes that are just chilling back in my graveyard, Flare Wingman gains three hundred attack points." said Jaden as his monster soon had 3100 attack points

"Z-zen my vampire-"

"Is about to bit the dust! Shining Flare Wingman attack Vampire Genesis!" said Jaden as he destroyed Camula's vampire "And with Vampire Genesis off the field, all zombie type monsters you have out are destroyed!"

Camula growled as she was left with 2300 life points "IT TAKES MORE ZAN ZAT TO DEFEAT ME!"

"Good, cus I have more for ya; Flare Wingman's special effect. You get hit per damage equal to the attack points of the monster that I just destroyed."

Camula stood in shock as Flare Wingman stood right in front of her. The Vampire Shadow Rider cried as Jaden's monster attack her. She dropped to her knees as her life points went down to 0.

Jaden stood in his pose and was about to say his catch phase when Illusion Gate suddenly appeared right behind Camula. The green haired woman turned her head around as the doors opened. And in a blink of an eye her soul was quickly sucked away from her body. As soon as the doors closed and disappeared, Camula's whole body began to dissolve into nothing. All that was left of her were her Shadow Charm and the Zane doll.

The moment Camula had disappeared, Laviss ran towards the fallen doll. The Ra got on her knees and gently picked up the doll in her hands. Laviss' eyes started to water as she stared at the doll. But no sooner did the doll started to glow and in a quick flash the real Zane appeared right in front of her. Laviss was glad that he returned back to normal, but she forgot that the real Zane also weight a ton compare to his doll form. The Ra struggled with Zane's body as he started crushing her.

"LAVISS!"

The Ra turned her head slightly but that proved to be a failure as Zane's head hit her jaw. It wasn't long before the Obelisk was off of her. Laviss saw Bastion holding up Zane by the arm, along with Chumley. But the red head didn't have time to thank the two as the castle soon started to shake. All around them parts of the building started to fall apart at an alarming rate.

Laviss didn't know what was going on. Everything seemed to be a blur as everyone tried to get out of the collapsing castle.

* * *

The day was bright and cheery as Camula no longer held a threat to Dual Academy. Jaden sighed as he sat upright in the infirmary. It was a miracle that everyone was safe. Not so much as getting out of the crumbling castle but facing the wrath of Mrs. Fontaine when she discovered that Alexis had kidnapped Jaden to duel the Vampire Shadow Rider.

"At last the nightmare's over." said Alexis

Jaden turned his head to the Obelisk sitting next to him. He nodded at her statement. "Yeah… this one at least. Cuz Camula was just only the second of the Shadow Riders. And that means more are on the way." the Slifer said in a grim tone

Alexis lowered her eyes. She knew that Jaden was right but part of her didn't want him to be. After all, they barely got out alive with Camula. Who knows what the other Shadow Riders can do.

Jaden sensed Alexis troubled with his statement and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lex, we'll get through this. Just you see."

The blonde looked at the Slifer and gave him a small smile. "I hope so." she said

As the two continued their conversation, they tried their best to ignored the wailing of a certain Ra. Yet, it was impossible as the sight was a bit amusing. Both Jaden and Alexis couldn't really keep their eyes off of Laviss as she pounded on Zane's chest.

Right when the gang reached the infirmary, and after going through Mrs. Fontaine's wrath, he was quickly sent to one of the beds in the room and was given a check up by the angry nurse. It was then that he immediately was force to suffer the minuscule wrath of Laviss. But so far all she has done is hit him in the chest repetitively while mumbling incoherent words that couldn't be understood by anyone. But even if he couldn't understand her exactly, Zane had a sense as to why she was hitting him. Because of that he let her do what she wanted, besides her hits weren't that painful.

"You think Lavs will ever stop?" said Syrus as he watched his brother's predicament

"Knowing her, she will." said Chazz as he crossed his arms "What I don't get is why bother when everything's water under the bridge?" The two Slifers next to him shrugged their shoulders. Chazz rolled his eyes at the response that he got "Figures."

As the three Slifers watched the Ra and Obelisk, the Ra behind them stood very quiet. A part of him wanted to laugh as the red head made herself look childish and adorable but then something else was stirring inside. It was the same feeling he had in the beginning of the term.

'_What's this feeling again?'_

Bastion thought hard as to what it was. He took another look at Laviss and saw that she finally had stopped hitting the Obelisk. Her head laid on top of his chest while still mumbling inaudible words. Bastion's chest grew tight as he saw Zane place a hand on her head. A small smile appeared on the Obelisk's face. The black haired boy soon narrowed his eyes darkly as Zane started to run his hand over Laviss' red locks.

'_**I say we beat him to a pulp!'**_

Bastion stood frozen on the spot. He shook his head and tried to get the voice out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He glanced over at Laviss and Zane once more before closing his eyes.

'_Am I… jealous?'_

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	34. Shut Down! The Fight For Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 34 - Shut Down! The Fight For Duel Academy

Laviss sighed as she looked at the familiar metallic door. Someone sent for her to arrive at Sheppard's office right away. When she asked why, the person shrugged their shoulders and left her be.

'_Hopefully it doesn't involved a) the Shadow Riders or b) my father and brothers.' _Laviss bit her lip. Thinking about it, she really didn't want it to be the latter.

Straightening herself, the red head came closer to the door and entered inside. She was surprised to see Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus in the room. Laviss' lilac eyes flickered over to Banner and Pharaoh, who sat on the couch nearby. The Ra then turned to the Chancellor, who was behind his desk. Laviss came closer to her friends. She looked confused as to why Sheppard's face held a worried and distressed look.

"What's… going on?" asked Laviss as they all looked at her

"That's what I like to know." said Chazz "Has my new bed arrived?"

The Ra couldn't help but raised a brow at the boy's question. Surely she wasn't here because of THAT! _'No… its got to be more than that… it has to be… by Ra I had better not be up here just because Chazz is getting a new bed!'_

"This isn't about your living conditions, Chazz." said Banner as he petted Pharaoh

"Yeah, then what?" asked Chazz rudely

"Well… someone is trying to… buy out Duel Academy." said Chancellor Sheppard sadly "This someone plans to get rid of all of the teachers and students and… shut this place down forever."

Syrus and Laviss gaped at the Chancellor while Chazz took a step back "Shut it down!" he said in shock

"Why?" asked Jaden

"Without us, they can control… the entire dueling world." answered Sheppard

"No." said Laviss strongly as she looked at the Chancellor carefully. "It's impossible. There's no way that Duel Academy will be given over just for a sum amount of money!"

"Unfortunately it can." said Sheppard sadly

Laviss widen her eyes. She shook her head in disagreement. "You're kidding me… right?"

The Chancellor shook his head "Fortunately, our owner has given us a sporting chance."

"It all comes down to one duel." said Banner in a grim tone

At the word duel, Jaden quickly headed towards Sheppard's desk. "Let me duel! I'll whoop whoever is trying to buy out our school-"

"No." said Sheppard as he surprised Jaden with his response "I know you're a great duelist Jaden, but the duelist is… or should I say duelists have already been chosen."

Laviss watched as Sheppard looked at her and Chazz. She stood frozen for a second before she began speaking again "You're… not…"

The Chancellor nodded and pointed to the two "Both of you were chosen specifically for this duel." he said as a beeping sound went sound off.

Banner quickly got up from his seat and headed to the big screen on the other side of the room. The Professor pressed several buttons before he turned towards his boss. "I believe its them now."

Sheppard nodded "On screen."

Banner complied and in just mere seconds did the screen appeared with two faces on it. Surprise was barely even what everyone was in the room. But it was one out of the six that were surprised even more to see the two people on the screen.

"Whoa… its your brothers Chazz!" exclaimed Syrus

Chazz narrowed his eyes at the two men "Slade… Jagger…" he growled "Bastards, what are you up to?"

"Come on Chazz… don't you remember?" said Slade

"Its been the same thing since the beginning." said Jagger nonchalant

"Complete world domination." the two brothers said in unison

"Remember it was our little family project." said Slade

Chazz scoffed as he crossed his arms "Your project maybe."

"Yeah, well it pretty much has to be." said Slade angrily

"That's right, and its all thanks to you." said Jagger sarcastically "You just couldn't pull your weight.." Chazz turned his head the other way as his brother continued to belittling him "You couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters like we planned! So now its our job to do the pitiful work that you couldn't do.

"So we're dueling the two of you." said Chazz, ignoring whatever they were saying about him

"That's not a problem. You guys can take them easy." commented Syrus

"Totally, I mean your bros are just amateurs." said Jaden before he glared at Chazz's brothers "You guys had better rethink your business strategy, `cuz this one's pretty much heading straight down the toilet."

"No, its not because there are a few conditions." said Slade. The two brothers looked at each other and smirked. Slade bent down and pulled up a black briefcase. "First, we get to use any and all of these rare cards." he said as he opened the case to revealed a bunch of powerful monster cards "The same rare cards that we gave you, CHAZZ, to use at the school duel. Of course you refused to use them. And you lost!"

"That's right." said Jagger, frowning "Second, during our tag duel, you two are ONLY allowed to duel with monsters that have less than five hundred attack points."

"WHAT!" cried Chazz. Laviss stood silent as she heard Chazz's complaint. Though she thought that it was only right for him to be like this as his brothers made it difficult for them to duel. The Ra closed her eyes, this was not what she was expecting when she entered the room.

"Five hundred!" cried Syrus

"You can't do that!" said Jaden

"Yeah we can." said Slade with a grin "All of its already been decided and approved by the head of Duel Academy."

"This isn't fair!" Jaden argued back. The Slifer quickly looked to the Chancellor for some kind of support to back him up, but the older man didn't say anything. He bowed his head, ashamed that he couldn't do anything to make things go on equal grounds.

"No, its not." taunted Slade "But then that's the point." Jaden glared at the two older men and he was about to comment more on their dirty scheme when Slade beat him to it. "Oh! And one more thing." both him and Jagger glared over at Laviss "There's a special condition to which we put in… concerning her." he aid pointing to the red head

Laviss frowned "What kind of condition?"

"Well... let's put it this way. Should the two of you lose, not only will the god forsaken school be closed but…" Slade paused for a minute before he smirked and stared at the red head "you'll also be punished."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jaden and came closer to the Ra. He didn't like the tone that Slade was talking in, just as much as the grin was plastered on his face.

"Guess you're too vague for them Slade." said Jagger as he too started to grin like a madman

"Just answer his question!" cried Chazz "What are you planning?"

"Oh! So Chazz wants answers. Well, I guess we can give you them… for a price." said Slade evilly

"You don't need to tell us anything." said Laviss. Jaden looked at her with concern.

"But Lavs-"

"It's alright Jay." Laviss said softly "I don't care what they might have planned. One things for sure, their plan will never happen."

Jagger scoffed "Yeah right."

"We have the power and money to make sure you WILL pay for what you did!" cried Slade. The red head rolled her eyes, making the two brothers beyond mad. Slade and Jagger glared heavily at the girl before the screen turned black.

The room stood quite after Slade and Jagger's faces disappeared from the screen. Banner looked at his students, mainly at the red head.

"Guess we better pack up." said Chazz as he broke the silence and started heading towards the door

"WHAT!" cried Syrus and Jaden

"What are you talking about Chazz! You and Lavs can win this!" said Jaden.

The Slifer stopped in his tracks and dropped his head. Chazz narrowed his eyes to the ground and shook his head. "You're wrong. There's no way we can. Duel Academy is through."

"What about Lavs!" cried Jaden. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO GIVE HER UP TO YOUR BROTHERS LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY MIGHT DO TO HER! HOW CAN YOU LET ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS DOWN LIKE THAT!"

Chazz stood in place. A moment later he shrugged his shoulders. Jaden was furious. He glared at Chazz than ever before. He was beyond pissed with the guy. Yet all that anger was quickly erased as a hand was placed on his shoulders. Jaden looked behind him to see Laviss shaking her head. He was surprised the red head wasn't angry with Chazz and how he was going to quit right off the bat.

The ex-Obelisk let out an inaudible sigh before looking back at the red head. Chazz was also surprised to see her not mad at him at all. Laviss looked at Chazz in the eye before giving him a small smile. The black haired Slifer raised a brow before he turned and left.

* * *

The next day the school was filled with whispers and mummers of the predicament Duel Academy was in. Almost everyone on the island knew of the tag duel Laviss and Chazz were having and its conditions. Oddly enough, no one knew of the special condition Chazz's brother had made for her, should they lose. Either way, the Ra was glad that no one knew, save for Banner, Sheppard, Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz.

"Oh man this is terrible!"

"Look there's Chazz."

"This whole mess is his fault."

"Yeah, and I heard that he dragged that Ra chick in this mess too."

"You mean the one that dueled that one Obelisk girl… uh, what's her name."

Laviss rolled her eyes. _'Been here half a year and people still don't know my first name.'_ She tried ignoring the quiet gossip everyone around was saying. They were either way too loud or they just didn't care if they were overheard. Laviss silently glanced over at Chazz. He narrowed his eyes as he too tried to ignored what everyone else was saying about them.

"But why?"

"I heard Chazz already admitted defeat."

"Course he has. He probably WANTS his brothers to win.

The Ra tried controlling herself. They had no right to assume Chazz was the bad guy. She knew deep down he care. The way he was being treated angered her. _'He shouldn't be treated like this!'_ Laviss shook her head as her anger was starting to get to her. _'Calm yourself… they don't know the whole story… that's why they're talking like this.'_ The red head let out a shaky sigh. She had a point. They didn't know. If they did, then everyone wouldn't treat Chazz the way they did.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him back here."

"Yeah, he's just pain."

"And now we're paying for his mistakes."

"I can't believe this!"

"To think we admired him for that one duel."

"Well you know what I think!"

Laviss narrowed her eyes at person she heard the loudest. _'THAT'S IT! SCREW MY COMPASSION!'_ Laviss quickly turned around and was about to give a piece of her mind to the guy when she saw Jaden standing in the middle of the hall with Syrus next to him.

"I think you're all dead wrong! I know Chazz and Lavs can win this duel. Lavs would never let anyone down, not on her life." said Jaden as he looked at the Ra. Laviss felt herself smile as the Slifer continued his reasons "And I've dueled Chazz before and duelists like him don't come much tougher."

"Yeah I know, that's exactly the problem Jaden." said Chazz annoyingly

Jaden raised the brow at the black haired bow "What do you mean?"

"Honestly Chazz, you're not making any sense." said a voice behind Laviss. Both her and Chazz turned around to see Bastion walking towards them with Alexis and Zane behind.

"Bastion's right. Being tough is usually a good thing." said Alexis

"That's not it. The point-"

"The point is, Chazz is too powerful." said Zane as he interrupted Chazz. "Or rather his deck is."

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus

"What he means is that Chazz doesn't have any monsters with less than five hundred attack points." answered Laviss

"Oh…" said Jaden before he and Sy came closer to the guys "IS that why you're not mad at him?" Laviss nodded "Wait, but then-"

"My cards are too powerful. Because of that condition my bros set up, my deck is useless. All I've got left… is him." said Chazz as he took out Ojama Yellow's card and showed it to everyone around.

"What! Just him! You can't make a deck with one card!" cried Jaden

Chazz growled and put his card back in his pocket "I KNOW!"

Jaden let out a sigh of frustration before lifting his head up. He glanced over at the Ra next to Chazz and pleaded "Please tell me that yours-"

She shook her head "My deck's useless too." she said sadly "I've got maybe two cards, at best, that meet the conditions."

Jaden groan while everyone around him cried in both anger and shock that their only hope of saving the school had no cards to duel with.

"My, its seems everyone is tense today." said a voice

Everyone turned their attention to their left and spotted Professor Banner, with Pharaoh, sitting on the staircase that led to the second floor.

"I may have something that might be of use. Now my students, this is all a rumor, but given the circumstances it might be good to look into." Banner said as he petted Pharaoh "Now supposedly deep in the woods sits a very old well. Within this well lay many cards. You see, they were left discarded there by duelists who believe them to be too weak to use in their decks. Of course… the spirits of all those cards are quite angry for being left behind."

"Oh yeah, well The Chazz says they'll be perking up real soon, `cuz I'm gonna find that well and enlist some new monsters for my deck!" cried out Chazz.

The whispers soon turned into cheers for Chazz as he gave them new hope. Laviss was inwardly happy that everyone was no longer bashing Chazz anymore. The Ra jump and clasps her hand in joy but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She saw Bastion give her a look that said 'We need to talk'.

The red head bit her lip. She didn't know what Bastion was thinking at this moment. Well not that she usually knows what he's thinking anyways, but the look he gave her worried her a bit. Laviss had no choice but to follow him outside. She fiddled with her hands as soon as Bastion chose to stop walking.

The genius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I-I knew something like this was going to happened." he mumbled annoyingly

Laviss knitted her brows "What's THAT suppose to mean?"

Bastion gave her a disbelief look "What it means is... THIS was what I was worrying about after Chazz's duel!" he cried. Laviss said nothing to him. She had remembered the day he told her of his premonition. Though she didn't think that Chazz's brothers would work fast to agree with the owner of Duel Academy on this duel. Laviss glared at the ground. She had a mind to go up to a certain "Kaiba's office" and give him a piece of her mind.

The Ra frowned sadly at his friend. He didn't mean to make her angry with his screaming. Lately he's been getting feeling very strange. For reasons unknown to him, he was acting different around Laviss. He's been tripping a lot in class and stuttering here and there when conversing with her. That wasn't normal. It didn't help that the annoying voice in his head was taking any opening chances to rub his 'accidents' in his face. The boy sighed. He needed to know what's happening to him. Bastion has already had it up to here with his weirdness.

His black eyes glanced at Laviss' right hand. That was another thing that was troubling his thoughts. He couldn't figure out what happened to her hand. Everyone was surprised to see her hand covered in the white material. Obviously they asked her about it, but she gave them no answer except that it happened sometime during Camula's attack on the island. Bastion had a feeling the Vampire had something to do with it. But he had yet to receive an actual answer from her whenever he asked._ 'Maybe she'll give me an answer today.' _he thought as he looked back to his female companion

The boy cleared his throat "Laviss… a-about your hand-"

The red head looked at it before she shook her head and pulled it out of his view. "Not now Bastion."

"But-"

Laviss said nothing to him as she left. Bastion's eyes never left her figure as she walked away. He lowered his glance. It pained him not knowing what happened to her. '_Why am I always left in the dark? Aren't I her best friend?'_ Bastion shook his head _'No we are best friends… s-she'll tell me… when she's ready…'_

Bastion felt a wave of sadness flowing through him. He hoped she would.

* * *

"Hanging out with the crew on the schoolyard! Yeah! Finding trouble, never-"

"You know…" Jaden stopped his singing and gave Chazz his undivided attention "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME WITH US!" yelled Chazz

Laviss smiled and shook her head as Jaden smiled at the angry Slifer "Yeah… but who's gonna look out for you and Lavs if the two of you get jumped by angry duel spirits." said Jaden "I mean the whole Academy is counting on you-"

"Jay, please stop. Before Chazz decides to be a murderer and has you as his first victim." said Laviss as she saw the black haired Slifer getting ticked off by the second

Chazz scoffed and turned away from the brunette "He won't need me to kill him. The Slacker will die stupidly on his own." he said as he walked off "Besides, like Banner said, it's probably just a ru-" the Slifer didn't get to finish his sentence as several white shadows emerged right in front of him. The three duelists took a step back as the cluster of spirits surrounded them.

Laviss turned to Chazz and gave him a smug look "You were saying."

Jaden looked up as the spirits flew above them "Those things don't look too friendly."

"Please they're harmless." just as Chazz finished his sentence, three of the spirits went right through Chazz, Jaden, and Laviss

Laviss shivered as she felt the cold thing through her. Despite the fact that they were weak, it creep her out that a spirit went inside of her.

"Um… nothing happened." said Jaden as he checked himself to see that he was fine

"Of course, remember these are weak spirits." said Chazz as he continued walking "Kind of like the annoying roommate I got crashing in my deck."

Both Laviss and Jaden looked at each other and sweat dropped

It was a little while later that the three duelists finally came across the old well that Professor Banner was talking about. With them they threw down a step ladder, though they didn't expect for the well to be very deep. Laviss went down first and, when she reached the bottom, she saw that the well wasn't just deep but also huge! Mountains upon mountains of weak cards were scattered all around her.

"Check out these cards." said Jaden in awed as he let go of the ladder

"It's just like Banner said." said Chazz as he looked around

"You guys can build a weak deck in no time with these." said Jaden as he bent down to look at some of the cards.

Laviss nodded and took look around but she didn't see much as she spotted two small spirits coming out from their cards. The red head tugged on Chazz's jacket "Uh… guys."

"What?" Chazz said annoyingly

"Hey! Who do you think you are! In case you knuckleheads didn't know, this here's private property!" said one of the spirits

"Yeah! Private property!" repeated the other

The two spirits were half the height of Laviss' boot, which wasn't big. One was green and muscular with only one eye while the other was black and chubby with two small eyes. Laviss slightly cringed as she saw the odd resemblance the two had. The only thing the two were wearing were red underwear. The same underwear which a certain yellow monster currently wears.

"Numskulls like you ditched us here so… we don't want cha here!" said the black spirit as the other agreed with him

Chazz glared at the two. He too spotted the resemblance of the yellow monster, whom he hates, in them. That made it worse for them as the two are already on his kill list. "These two are a few cards short of a deck." he mumbled

"Hey! Who ya calling short, ya chowder head!" cried the black spirit

"Listen! We didn't leave you here! Somebody else did `cuz you're weak." Chazz blurred out

Both spirits frozen in place and lowered their heads in shame. "IT'S TRUE!" cried the black spirit

"WE'RE WEAK!" joined the green spirit

No sooner did the two started to cry, and loud at that. Laviss hit Chazz's head for his indecency "Damn it Chazz! You and your big mouth!" But it wasn't those two that started to cry. The spirits that were also there joined in. Laviss covered her ears to block out their screeching voices but it was no good; they were too loud. "CHAZZ! SAY SORRY!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" cried Chazz

Yet despite Chazz's apology, which he didn't even mean, the two spirits still cried on how weak they were. It wasn't until Ojama Yellow popped out from Chazz's deck that the two stopped.

"Hey! What's all the racket!" said the little monster.

The two stared at Ojama Yellow before. The black spirit scented his eyes as he came to realize who it was on top of Chazz's head "Is that our…"

The green spirit smiled greatly as he too knew who it was "Yes."

Ojama Yellow looked confused for a moment. He stared at the two before he soon realized who they were "Black?… Green? Is that you?"

"IT'S OUR LOST BROTHER! OJAMA YELLOW!" said the two spirits with tears in their eyes again

Laviss parted from the sweet/weird reunion and began searching for cards that might be useful to her. After a few step she stopped when she saw one particular card that was tossed on the ground. Laviss kneel down and grabbed the card. Ignoring Chazz's screams, she brushed off the dirt covering the picture of the monster. The red head smiled softly as she stared at the card. The card filled her mind with memories of her past. But before she could reminisce about the old days she looked around her and saw the millions of duel spirits that wanted to come with them.

The Ra shook her head as Chazz cried out once more when all three Ojamas tried to hug and kiss him. Laviss turned around and began searching some more. _'I wonder where the other card is?'_ she thought she began searching for the missing card that completed the one she was holding _'I can't believe someone threw away this one!'_ Laviss looked at the card once more and nodded to herself. '_We'll win… for sure.'_

* * *

It was the day of the tag team duel. The whole school was ready for the match that decided if the school will be saved or not. Laviss looked around nervously, as everyone took their seats. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down, but that didn't work. She was still shaking. Chazz took noticed of the Ra's tense aura. He raised a brow when he saw her fidget with her duel disk.

The boy shook his head. He couldn't duel with her if she was like this. Chazz let out an inaudible sigh and asked "What's wrong?"

Laviss jumped at the sound of his voice. The Ra shook her head and left the device alone "I-I… its nothing."

He scoffed "Yeah right. Don't tell me its nothing. Now what is it?" he asked impatiently

"Well…" Laviss took a deep breath before she continued "I-I... I don't think I-I... I can do this…. I mean what if-"

Chazz let out another sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder "Look. Don't be so nervous because 1) its doesn't suit you and 2) we'll win." he reassured

The red head looked at Chazz and then at the audience behind them. Her eyes looked all around until she found the gang; all there to cheer her and Chazz on. Laviss turned around "B-but-"

"We WILL win." stressed Chazz. The red head looked at him, still hesitant. "Do you trust me?" he asked. He then held out his hand

She looked mildly at his hand before she took a look at his brothers. The two were across from them and just like she figured, they were full of high confidence. The Ra looked back at Chazz and gave him a short nod before taking his hand in her uninjured one.

"Alright. Then lets do this." Chazz said as he and Laviss walked hand in hand up the stage

* * *

"Looks like Laviss will be dueling with her left this time." said Zane eying the duel disk on her arm.. He grew a bit concern as he saw the girl fidget around.

"Yeah… but I wonder what they're saying." said Syrus as he saw Chazz talking to Laviss, who was looked around

"Maybe some last minute strategy." answered Bastion with his eyes closed. He still couldn't shake off the sadness of Laviss not telling him the truth.

"I didn't know holding hands counts as a last minute strategy." said Syrus. Bastion's eyes flew opened.

Zane raised a brow as he saw the Ra leaned froward in his seat and steady gripped the seat in front of him. The Obelisk followed Bastion's sight to see Chazz holding Laviss' hand. A small smirk appeared on his face before he let the matter go, for now.

Bastion, on the other hand, frowned as the two made their way to the stage. But he stopped as the two let go. The Ra duelist blinked for a few minutes. The feeling of murder was away, he didn't understand it. _'Again with this! Grrr!' _Bastion tried to cleared his mind. He didn't want this to happened, not right now.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TODAY'S MATCH DETERMINES THE FATE OF DUEL ACADEMY! A TAG TEAM MATCH BETWEEN SLADE AND JAGGER PRINCETON VS. Ms. LAVISS AND CHAZZ PRINCETON! DUELISTS GET READY!" **said a voice over head

Laviss glared at the two older men as they came up stage. The two smirked to each other before they separated themselves. All four duelist took their spot on the arena. Laviss facing Jagger while Chazz, Slade

"You know lets make this even more interesting." said Slade

Chazz frowned "Like what?"

"Well I was thinking that having 8000 will take too much time to bring down. So why don't we start off at 4000. Just to make things quicker." said Slade as he smirked "That's if you're not too chicken. If you wanna back out now, yo-."

"Does this look like we want to." Chazz interrupted as he held up his Duel Disk

His brother frowned "Like it'll matter."

All four activated their Duel Disk as they began the match "DUEL!"

Chazz stared as he drew his first card "I summon Soul Tiger (2100) in defense mode. You're up bro." he said sarcastically

"Thank you." said Slade as he drew "And I'll activate Polymerization and fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon King Dragun (2400). And check out his special ability, on each and every turn that he's on the field I get to summon another dragon type monster from my hand. Like this one for example, Luster Dragon #2 (2400)! Your turn, girlie."

Laviss said nothing to the man as she drew and looked at her cards. "I set one card in defense mode and place a face down, that's all." Jaden and the guys slapped their faces. She was playing just like she did with her match against Nina.

"Well this should be a cinch. I summon Ruby Dragon (1600) in attack mode." said Jagger

"Well isn't that lovely." said Laviss as Jagger raised a brow "You activated my trap, Trap Hole. Because you normal summon a monster that has more than 1000 attack points, your Ruby Dragon is automatically destroyed!" said Laviss as Jagger's dragon was gone

"You little twerp… I'll get you for this and that kick you gave us, once you lose." said Jagger as he placed a card face down

"Yeah? We'll see about that! It's my turn." said Chazz "And I throw a monster in defense mode."

"Not likely." said Slade as "I summon Luster Dragon (1900) in attack mode. And Dragun's ability summons Hyozanryu (2100)!"

Chazz narrowed his eyes as looked at his brother's side of the field "Four monsters…"

"Congratulation you can add! But tell me little bro, how's your subtraction? King Dragun attack Soul Tiger with fire scorch!" said Slade as Soul Tiger was gone "Now Luster Dragon #2 attack the girl's face down with emerald flame attack!"

As soon as the smoke cleared on Laviss' side, it revealed that her monster was still on the field in defense mode.

"WHAT! YOUR MONSTER SHOULD BE GONE!" cried Jagger

"Not really, but you might want to check your life points." said Laviss

"WHAT! HOW DID WE TAKE DAMAGE!" said Slade as he and his brother now had 3000 life points left

"It's my Marshmallon's special ability. He can't be destroyed in battle and once he's attack while faced down, my opponent deals 1000 points of damage." she explained

Slade narrowed his eyes and growled "I still have two of my dragons! Hyozanryu attack Chazz's face down!" But as soon as Slade did thousands upon thousands of tiny monsters started to attack all four dragons. "WHAT ARE THESE!"

"Its multiplication." said Chazz sarcastically "When Unhappy Maiden is sent to the graveyard, hundreds of her little friends drop in and end your turn automatically."

"Well I guess it's my turn then." said Laviss as she drew "I sacrifice my Marshmallon to summon Mutant Mindmaster (0) in attack mode. Now Mindmaster attack Luster Dragon #2!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAVS!" cried Jaden

"JADEN'S RIGHT! YOUR MONSTER DOESN'T HAVE ANY ATTACK POINTS AT ALL!" added Syrus

"Let the girl attack, I don't mind at all." said Slade as Laviss' Spellcaster was coming towards his Dragon

"Really? I would if I were in your place." said Laviss "I activate my monster's special ability. When my Mindmaster attacks I can take control of one of your monster and have it attack instead of my own. So King Dragun attack Luster Dragon #2 with emerald flame!"

Soon both Luster Dragon #2 and King Dragun were gone.

"Wait? Why did Lavs have King Dragun attack Luster Dragon? Won't it be better if she'd attack the other dragon." asked Syrus

"But that's not what she wants, Sy." said Zane "Laviss wanted both of them to be destroy because not only are they the strongest on the field, she also wanted to get rid of King Dragun's special ability."

"I place my Mindmaster (2500) in defense mode and place one card face down." said Laviss

"Well about time." said Jagger "Oh! And this is just PERFECT! Mind if I use one of your monsters Slade."

"Not at all." he replied

"Then I sacrifice the Spirit Ryu in my hand and Luster Dragon to summon Light and Darkness Dragon (2800)!"

"WHAT!" cried Chazz as he saw the black and white dragon

"But that's not all. I also use this little baby, Stop Defense, making your Mindmaster switch to attack mode." said Jagger as Mindmaster switched its mode "Now say goodbye to your Mindmaster and your life points! ATTACK!"

"I don't think so! I activate my spell card De-Spell, which negates that effect of your spell card!" said Laviss

"Well guess what little girl, I also reveal my face down. And what do you know, it also happens to be a De-Spell. So that cancels your own spell and continues my attack!" said Jagger "Now Light and Darkness Dragon, ATTACK MINDMASTER WITH BALANCED FORCE!" With that Mindmaster was gone, as were all of Chazz and Laviss' monsters. Their life points reached to 1200. "I end my turn." he said pleasingly

Chazz growled as he drew "I summon Spirit of the Breeze (1800) in defense mode and I also activate the spell card The Dark Door. And as long as this door's open for business, we can only attack with one monster per round."

"Nice try bro, but its only a matter of time before I bust down that door." said Slade as he took a card "Now Hyozanryu, attack with diamond devastator." Spirit of the Breeze was soon gone

Laviss looked Chazz and then at her deck._ 'We've got to hurry up… we can't afford to lose this duel.' _The red head exhaled as she drew. Her eyes widen at the card she got and then smiled."Alright. I activate the spell card Black Illusion Ritual in order to summon Relinquished (0)!"

Jagger laughed as he saw Laviss' monster "YOU expect to duel with a monster with zero attack and defense points?" he ridiculed

"No, what I expect is for you to SHUT UP!" Laviss cried "I activate my monster's special ability, which lets me take one of your monsters!" With that, Jagger's Light and Darkness Dragon was soon gone and attached to Relinquished. Relinquished soon had 2800 attack and 2400 defense points.

"Wait! What happened!" cried Slade

"What happened was my Relinquished took your monster and equipped it with itself. Whatever attack and defense points the monster has, my Spellcaster also has those points." explained Laviss "SO NOW RELINQUISHED ATTACK HYOZANRYU!" With that Slade and Jagger had 2300 while Chazz and Laviss had 1200. "I place one card face down." ended Laviss

"IT'S MY TURN!" cried Jagger "I activate Pot of Greed, giving me two more cards." but as soon as Jagger held the two cards he started laughing

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT JAGGER!" yelled Chazz

"Just how unfortunate you and that girl are going to be. I play Masked Dragon but he won't be here for long since I sacrifice him to play Different Dimension Dragon (1200). But that's not all. I also play Soul Exchange!"

"NO!" cried Laviss

"YES! This card lets me take control of your monster and switches it with one of my own so say goodbye to your Relinquish." said Jagger as Different Dimension Dragon was soon place on Laviss' side of the field "NOW RELINQUISH ATTACK !"

"NO! IF RELINQUISH ATTACK CHAZZ AND LAVS ARE DONE FOR!" cried Jaden

"DUEL ACADEMY'S FINISH!" added Syrus

Laviss narrowed her eyes as Relinquish's attack was coming straight at her '_There's no way I'm letting that happened!'_

When the attack made contact, a loud booming sound was made as dust surrounded the players. As the dust cleared, Different Dimension Dragon was still standing as were Chazz and Laviss.

"WHAT! YOU SHOULD ALREADY BE THROUGH! YOU HAVE NO MORE LIFE POINTS!" cried Jagger

Laviss smiled as she revealed her face down "Actually it's all thanks to you."

"WHAT!" said Slade

"With Draining Shield. This negates the attack of Relinquish and increases our Life Points by the amount of the attacking monster's attack points." explained Laviss as her and Chazz's life points were up to 4000

Slade and Jagger's eyes widen as they saw the amount of Life Points that they had. The crowd cried in relief as their school still had a fighting chance.

Chazz nodded at Laviss as he drew "Then I guess I'm up, and I play Painful Choice. I know that both of you are a little slow so I'll use small words. I pick five cards from my deck, then you choose one of the cards and then that card is added to my hand." he said as five holographs were shown in front of Slade

"Oh how scary. Five weak cards from one weak deck." said Slade "We'll go with the one that's not a monster, Thunder Crash."

"Thanks, I was hoping you'd pick that one." said Chazz as he stumped his brothers "But more about that later. Now I play Enchanting Fitting Room. By paying 800 points, I get to look at four cards and if any of them are level three or below monsters, I can summon them. Obviously Pot of Greed isn't a monster, but the three Ojama Brothers sure are."

"You're kidding!" said Slade as he looked at Chazz three monsters with 0 attack points "Like that will do any good to save your pathetic academy. Either way you're still going down!"

Chazz growled and looked at both of his older brothers "Sure they may not seem much, they smell funny, nobody like them, and they never shut up! But they've taught me something important." said Chazz as he glanced at Laviss, who nodded "That good bros support each others!"

"So what? We're not good bros." sneered Jagger

"That's right. That's why I don't feel bad about doing this. I play a spell card. NOW DO YOUR THING!" cried Chazz as all three Ojama Brothers started to jump up and spin around. They spun faster and faster and soon their little whirlpool started to grow. As they spun, the Ojama Brothers also started nearing Relinquish and soon he disappeared with Light and Darkness Dragon.

"WHAT HAPPENED! THEY'RE GONE!" cried Jagger

"Thanks to a little thing called brotherly love. Here's how it works Jagger, when the Ojama Brothers are on the field, Delta Hurricane automatically destroys all of your guys' monsters."

"LOOK WHOSE WEAK NOW! TIME TO TAKE THEM OUT!" screamed the Ojama Brothers

"Oh yeah! And with this card, it'll be all over! Thunder Crash! Now for every monster I decided to destroy you take 300 points of damage."

"WHAT!" yelled Slade and Jagger

"But wait boss there's four monsters… who are you going to destroy?" asked Ojama Yellow

"Do you have to asked!" said Chazz as he looked at the three

The monsters looked at each other before they realized what was going to happened next "NO BOSS! SAY IT AIN'T SO!" the three screamed in unison

"Sorry guys, have to. NOW GO! THUNDER CRASH!" said Chazz as the three Ojama Brothers and Different Dimension Dragon disappeared into balls of light and headed towards Slade and Jagger. The four balls hit their targets making Chazz's brothers Life Points go down to 1100.

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE A THING!" cried Slade

"I don't think so Slade… because I play Chaos Necromancer (0)! Sure he started off weak but he gains 300 attack points for each monster in my graveyard. So with eleven monsters in my grave that gives my Necromancer 3300 attack points."

"NO!" cried both of Chazz's brothers

"NOW CHAOS NECROMANCER ATTACK WITH CURTAIN CALL CATAPULT!"

Slade and Jagger's Life Points went down to 0 afterwards. The entire stadium got up on their feet and cheered on Dual Academy's victory. Their school was safe! Laviss, however, didn't pay any attention to the praises. She stared at Slade and Jagger who were fleeing from the area.

Following them with her lilac eyes, she glared at their retreating figures. _'Assholes.'_

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	35. Distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 35 - Distractions

It was early in the morning as Bastion stretched on the cliffs near the Ra Dorm. The sun began to rise up to a new day. The boy let out a deep sigh and finished stretching. Content with his warm up he looked at the blue ocean water; its waves moving back and forth on the bank of the rocks.

'_It's been eerily quiet after Camula's defeat and the duel with Chazz and Laviss…'_ Bastion's head replayed the event of Laviss and Chazz as they held hands together. His eyes widen and shook his head furiously. He didn't want to think about that again. He closed his eyes to get rid of the image.

'_**Taunting… isn't it.'**_

Bastion growled at the voice. _'Not now!'_

'_**Hey, your chances of getting her are dimming down you know.'**_

The Ra raised a brow _'Chances?'_ The voice mumbled something incoherent. Bastion was able to hear it say 'stupid' and 'idiot' but that was about it. _'Look I don't want to start now, not this early in the morning.' _Bastion waited for the voice to say anything but when two minutes passed he was glad that it was cooperating… for once.

Bastion stood quiet for the next few minutes and took in the early ray lights of the sun. The air was calming; he couldn't ask for a better morning. Well besides the voice not interrupting him.

'_I have to prepare.' _he thought and took a step back from the cliffs '_When the next Shadow Rider arrives, it could be my turn to duel. And with two of the seven gates are already opened, it's more important that I don't fail.' _With that in mind Bastion opened his yellow blazer and took out one of his decks. He started looking over it but as he shuffled through the cards he stopped at a particular one.

"Where on Earth did this card come from?" said Bastion slightly embarrassed as he held White Magician Pikeru "Silly distraction, well nothing will distract me." But as he put the "silly" card in his back pocket, images of Laviss smiling softly at him came to mind. He shook his head again and blushed furiously at the thought of the Ra girl.

'_**Right... nothing distracts you…'**_ said the voice sarcastically

Bastion glared at the ocean _'Shut up!' _The Ra moaned at the chuckling in his head

* * *

Three Slifer duelists slept peacefully and soundly, save for the loud snoring that was around. But even so, they weren't interrupted from that at all. It was as if nothing could ruin their sleep. That was until a figure quietly slipped inside their room. Bastion smirked as he summoned his Barrel Dragon and made it go in front of the sleeping trio.

"Alright… ready… set… AND FIRE!" said Bastion. At the signal his dragon shot off three blasts, waking up the sleeping Slifers

"Hit the snooze button." mumbled Chumley as he barely got off from his bed

"More like the snooze trigger." said Syrus, covering his ears with his pillow

"That's getting up with a bang." said Jaden, who fell off his bed when Barrel Dragon gave its wake up call.

Bastion laughed heartily as his dragon disappeared from the room "Good morning sleepy heads."

"Yeah, well it WAS good." said Sy, rubbing his eyes

"Yes, well now that we're all awake, how about some good old fashion day break duel exercises?" said Bastion

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley looked at him in disbelief and then at each other. They groan at the idea.

* * *

Seagulls flew over head as three tired Slifers and one energetic Ra were doing their duel exercises, well tried to at least. As Bastion led the training, the other three were trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Yeah… this was worth getting up for." said Jaden lamely as he drew a card

"Quiet… your gonna make me lose count." said Sy. Jaden raised a brow as he saw the little Slifer actually concentrating on drawing his cards.

But as Syrus drew his card, Chumley's eyes glanced over at what he held. His eyes widen in surprised as he recognized the monster. "Is that Thunder Nyan Nyan!" said Chum

"Yeah it is." said a blushing Syrus "I got her a while ago. I kind of got a bit of a card crush on her."

"Card crush, that's so lame Syrus. At least having one on that card, check out mine." said Chum as he held Dian Keto the Cure Master

"Yeah… she ah… real pretty Chum." said Sy hesitantly as he saw the big woman dressed in blue

"Totally reminds me of my girlfriend back home. Her name's Sally… no wait Adriana."

Syrus smiled and quickly turned to his best bud "Hey Jaden, do you have any card crushes hidden away in your dueling deck?"

"You better believe it! They bring loads of luck." said Jaden

But as the three Slifers were going on about their card crushes, Bastion got ticked off that they were going way off topic "BEG YOUR PARDON! BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE TRAINING HERE! AND TRAINING GENTLEMAN DOES NOT COMPRISE OF STANDING AROUND AND TALKING ABOUT… B-BIRDS!"

"Did he say birds?" asked Sy

Chumley leaned next to him "You know what, I'm thinking Bastion doesn't have a card crush."

"A crush on a card… OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S JUST PLAIN IRRATIONAL, ILLOGICAL, AND RIDICULES!" said Bastion. But he soon blushed at the thought of White Magician Pikeru, though he quickly shook that off "Look, lets just get back to our dueling exercises, alright."

"Sure, but I do have plans to play solitaire with Thunder Nyan Nyan in about fifteen." said Syrus

"WHAT!" yelled Bastion, scaring the heck out of the guys "You'll be soon breaking that date and soon breaking a sweat. Now gentleman back to our duel training."

"And into the dog house for me. She hates it when I cancel on her." said Syrus worryingly

Jaden sweatdropped "Somehow, I think she'll understand Sy."

"Totally… it's not like she a real girlfriend… like Sally…err Adriana I mean." said Chumley as he got up

'_**Or Laviss.'**_

Bastion closed his eyes. _'Do not say a word right now.'_

'_**Why? Its not like your friends can hear me. Too bad, though. I mean with all your thoughts jumbled up like this… I can go on about how much you-'**_

'_Shut up! I DO NOT!'_

'_**You didn't even let me finish! How do you know what I was going to say. Besides I have a lot of evidence to back me up.'**_

Bastion exhaled his breath that he seemed to be holding. _'I… do.. not…' _His thoughts were soon shifted over to the red head. He soon realized what he was doing and shook his head.

"Enough… lets just get back to our training." said Bastion and began drawing cards. The three raised a brow at the Ra, especially since he went quiet all of a sudden. But they shrugged it off and said nothing as they followed his example.

* * *

Laviss twitched slightly as she soon had a weird sensation going through her. She blinked a couple of times until…

"ACHOO!"

"Are you alright Lavs?" asked Alexis as she looked at the Ra next to her

"Yeah, I think so." reassured Laviss as she sniffed "That was really odd. I hope I'm not getting sick." She prayed she wasn't. She didn't want to visit Mrs. Fontaine. She hate to see what the nurse would do to her if she came again. The red head was already walking on thin ice with the teacher.

"I think someone's talking about you." sang Mindy

"That... or I'm getting a cold… and I choose neither." responded Laviss

Mindy pouted as she didn't get the response she wanted. Laviss resisted to roll her eyes at the girl's expression. Alexis had invited her to the Obelisk Cafeteria to hang out with her and two of her friend, Jasmine and Mindy. She didn't know what made her go, be it Alexis' nonstop nagging or the fact that she was bored and couldn't find Bastion anywhere. Whatever it was, she was regretting ever coming over.

"Mindy! Stop hassling Lavs, please." pleaded Alexis. She knew where her friend's question would led.

"Alright." said Mindy

Both Mindy and Jasmine were in the Obelisk dorm like Alexis. Mindy had black eyes with long hair tied in a ponytail. Jasmine, on the other hand; was a light brunette with black eyes. Laviss thought them to be annoying but she couldn't say that to their faces as they were friends with Alexis… and that would be rude. But she did wonder, how they became friends with a girl like Alexis?

Either way she was stuck with the two gossiping girl for awhile as classes would begin later on.

'_By Ra I wish class would start right now. I wouldn't even mind going to Crowler's class if I don't have to hear them talk about clothes and… AHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO EXPLODED IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!'_

Laviss smiled slightly and waved her hand "It's nothing."

Mindy nodded and took Laviss' word to heart "So who would you date out of all the guys here in Duel Academy?" At the black haired girl's words, Laviss' little bubble exploded.

"Mindy!" Alexis exclaimed "I thought I told you not to talk about stuff like that!"

"But Lex, I just wanna know. Besides, we asked you that same question and you still haven't given us a direct answer. So… think of it like were asking you too." said Mindy with a smile

Laviss looked at the Obelisks and tried to come up with an excuse to get out of here, but none came to mind. She was soon put in the spotlight again.

"So… who would it be?" stressed Jasmine

"I would bet my money on that Bastion guy." said Mindy as she took a sip of her tea "I mean, you two seemed to be with each other like 24/7. Ever since the beginning of the year, I've never seen you with anyone else, besides that Jaden kid and his fan group."

Laviss' eye twitched.

"I mean... are you two going out or something?" asked Jasmine as she joined in

Laviss twitched even more.

"Guys lets just sto-" pleaded Alexis

"Wait! What about Zane?" interrupted Jasmine

"What do you mean?" said Mindy

"I mean, Laviss here had that duel with Nina and technically she won his heart in the duel. Does that mean that she's like Zane's girlfriend?"

"I don't know but it can't be Zane. I mean Zane's like, the top hottie and everyone wants a piece of him."

"Hm… you got a point there." said Jasmine as she put a finger to her face

"So what's your answer Laviss?" Mindy said as she turned to the Ra, but the only thing she saw was dust around where Laviss should have been "Hey! Where did she go!"

"She must have left while we where talking." said Jasmine "That was rude, huh Lex…" but when she turned to face the Obelisk she was also faced with the same result as Mindy.

"HEY!" they both cried as both the Ra and Obelisk left them

* * *

"Lex… you have very weird friends." panted Laviss as she and Alexis were soon in front of the Obelisks Girl Dorms

"You do know that that list also includes you, right." said Alexis as she stopped the Ra in whatever she was about to say

Laviss thought about it "Hm… touché."

"But please, don't be angry at them. I told them before hand to not trouble you with any of those kinds of questions."

"Don't worry. Its' not the first time I've heard things like that." said Laviss as she waved her hand

"Still… please don't get angry-"

Laviss just shook her head "Its alright Lex."

Alexis smiled as she stood up. "Well, how about we head over to class. It won't begin in a few minutes but…"

"Anything's good as longs as I'm doing something." stressed Laviss as she and Lex started walking

* * *

It was noon when Laviss, Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, and Professor Banner walked deep inside the forest. Normally the group would be in class waiting for the end to come. However; an Obelisk girl interrupted the lesson to talk with Banner. With her she gave the Professor a brown bag that contained a Slifer Uniform. It was the same bag that Jaden now carried.

"I wonder why this pack was left all the way out here." said Jaden

"Indeed, but the question is where is its owner." said Bastion as he walked closely to Laviss

Laviss said nothing as the guys yelled out into the forest for the missing student. _'The bag was left all alone in the forest. No doubt this is bad. My guess would be Crowler... but I doubt his hatrid for Slifers would go as far as murder. Him not being in class today doesn't help this situation any better.'_

The guys went even deeper in the forest, but as they walked the trees around them started to lessen. It wasn't until they came to a bare area of land where a huge Greek coliseum stood before them.

"That wasn't there before." stated Jaden as he saw the huge rock building

"Thank you Captain Obvious." said Chazz sarcastically

"Well I'm going in." said Bastion as he ran towards the building

"Bastion! Wait!" cried Laviss

The girl had not choice but to follow the reckless Ra. When they entered the coliseum they were surprised with the sight before them. Duelists, from freshman to seniors, were all working around in building parts of the coliseum. The only thing suspicious about this was that the students were all male. And that wasn't even the beginning.

Chazz's mouth dropped as he saw a familiar person in the group. "CROWLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Laviss and the guys spotted the professor trying to push a heavy stone with his bare hands. Crowler stopped what he was doing and looked down at Chazz and the rest. Smiling in the weirdest way he responded "A man's work."

"A man's work! My they must have been running very short on men." commented Banner

While the rest were still in shocked to see the Professor doing labor work, Laviss gulped as she spotted something move nearby. She slowly backed away while her eyes were glued to the danger that held her and her comrades "Um… g-guys." Laviss said weakly

Bastion gave his attention to the red head but he was confused as to why Laviss was slightly shaking. "Laviss what's wrong?"

The Ra didn't take any chances and quickly turned around "RUN!"

Everyone looked at Laviss as she ran across the arena and up the stairs that made up the audience stands. But before they could question the girl's actions they heard something growled and before they knew it all of them were running for their lives as a huge black stripped tiger was chasing them.

"First a coliseum, then a tiger! What's next a gladiator!" said Banner as he held Pharaoh close to him whilst he ran

"Actually, I think she prefers the term Amazon." said Crowler with a smile

Laviss raised a brow "Amazon?" But the conversation was dropped when she saw where the guys wanted to be safe from the tiger. All seven, plus Pharaoh, hang to their lives on top of a ten foot pillar. Yet that didn't stop the tiger as he jumped as high as possible, striking at their feet at a chance for one of them to fall.

'_How in the world did they get up there?'_ Laviss' gaze soon shifted towards a woman who was across from her on the other side of the coliseum.

The woman had blue-green eyes and was dark skinned. She held a stone face, two scars running down her right eye. Her brown hair was tied back in a long plait that reached around her waist. She wore a gray skin tight tub top, combat pants with a white strip going down and belted below her knees, two belts going around her waist, a black fingerless glove on her right arm with a few belts, and a gold metal choker with spikes going out. On her left arm was a duel disk but attached to it looked like a gauntlet. Laviss thought she was pretty but that went out the window when she saw how heavily muscular she was. Laviss thought she might have overdone it way too much.

The woman smirked as she saw the guys hanging off from the pillar "That's right and thanks to your friends I've been able to finally finish my glorious arena."

"Arena? For what?" asked Jaden. The woman smirked and flipped down from where she was.

Laviss made a face _'Show off.'_

"Dueling." she answered as the tiger that chased Jaden and the rest came towards her. The woman then turned around and took out a couple of small envelops with an orange kitty on the front. In front of her were the duelist that were working; including Crowler, lined up. "Job well done. I had no idea that Duel Academy students could be such fine laborers." she said and started handing out the small envelops "Now as promise, here's your payment. Some rare cards, nicely earn I might add."

Laviss look in disbelief as they all went away with their payment _'I can't believe they did all that work for a bunch of cards!'_

"Hey! What's going on!" said a confused Jaden as he too stood in disbelief at what was happening

"What does it look like? I'm setting the stage, key keeper, for your vanquishing." she answered "I'm one of the Seven Shadow Riders."

"A Shadow Rider!" cried Syrus

The woman smirked at Syrus' comment "The name's Tania and now that the battle ground has been established, its time that we battle. Now then… which one of you big, strong men will it be? After all I would never harm any of my sisters." she said and looked at Alexis and Laviss

Ticked off, Laviss and Alexis cried in union " DON'T YOU DO US ANY FAVORS!"

Tania ignored their cries and turned her attention to the guys "So who's it gonna be? WHO'S MY MAN!"

"Right here!" cried Jaden

"Yours truly!" shouted Chazz

"I'll take you!" said Bastion

Laviss shivered as she saw Tania looking at the three duelists in deep thought. Her eyes wander from each male as she contemplated on who to duel. She didn't like the look Tania was giving the guys. _'What's she up to?'_

"If this is really the best you have to offer… then I suppose, I'll pick… You!" said Tania as she pointed in the middle. Laviss' eyes widen when it was Bastion she chose.

"Well... can't duel `em all." said Jaden as he and the others made their way up to where Laviss was.

"Are you going to be ok, Lavs?" asked Alexis quietly as she sat next to her. The two of them were sitting a few seats away from the guys.

Laviss looked down and saw Bastion turning around. She gave him a small wave. Bastion took a second to return the gesture with a smile. "I think so…" she answered Alexis

Down below, Tania looked from Bastion to Laviss. She narrowed her eyes at the wave the red head gave the Ra. As Bastion turned back to face her, she smirked "What is your name?"

"Bastion… Bastion Misawa." he answered plainly

"Come on pal, go and get her!" cheered Jaden

"And don't go easy just because she's a girl!" added Syrus

"Alright let do this, the only question is… which deck to choose?" said Bastion as he opened up his blazer and showed his six pocket vest. In the middle of his vest stood Bastion's gift from Laviss, his Water Dragon necklace.

"Really! I have the same problem myself." said Tania as she held two decks in each hand "I have two decks: one is of Knowledge, the other is of Courage. Why don't you go and decide which of the two I use."

"Find. I pick the deck of Knowledge." he answered.

Tania took one of the decks and put it in her duel disk "Nice choice." she said while Bastion too took out one of his deck

"Thank you, but it's not nearly as nice as the choice that I am making for myself. I select my Earth deck." he said as he activated his duel disk with it

During that display, Tania's eyes fell on the pendant of Bastion's necklace but it was quickly covered by Bastion zipping up his blazer. The Amazon smirked once more and looked at the Ra. "Then let us begin and don't worry this isn't a Shadow Game." Tania said seductively

Laviss eyes narrowed "What does she mean?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Bastion as he too was confused

"You heard me Bastion. I don't want your soul… I want you big boy!"

"WHAT!" cried the guys as Bastion fell over

"It's like this. My tribe is full of all women. So to marry I have to shop around." smiled Tania

"TO MARRY!" cried Bastion

"Did she say what I think she said!" said a wide eye Laviss

"If by said you mean marry… then yes." said Lex with a sweatdrop

Laviss shook her head a few times before pinching the bridge of her nose _'What's going on! I have no idea why… or what… ugh… I'm so confuse!'_ thought Laviss as she saw the duel starting

"Alright, I'll start..." said Tania and drew "by summoning the Amazoness Swords Woman (1500) in attack mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm up..." said Bastion "and summon to the field Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (1800) in attack mode. Now Magnet Warrior attack that Amazoness! BLOW STONE BATON BASH!"

But as Tania's monster was destroyed Bastion's Life Points took a hit and dropped to 3700

"Why'd Bastion loose Life Points?" said Syrus

"Because of my Amazoness' special ability. Her opponent takes all battle damage that was dealt to her." answered Tania

"Bastion sure walked right into that one." commented Chumley

Alexis' eyes narrowed as she saw the duel "Yeah that's not like Bastion."

"No Lex, that's just like Bastion. Sure Bastion's got fewer Life Points but she's got fewer monsters." said Jaden

"Yeah, until I play my face down card Pride of Tribe. This trap activates when Amazoness is destroyed." said Tania as her Swords Woman came back "So now I can summon another one from my deck. So tell me, who here is the smart one now? You miscalculated on that last move. After all, now we both have the same amount of monsters but not the same amount of Life Points."

Bastion sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'll play a face down, and that will suffice."

"Oh My! That will suffice! Say it again! It sounded so cool!" said Tania in a ditsy tone

'_She's really starting to tick me off!'_ thought Laviss and tried her best to stay calm.

"I'm quite flattered, but I'm well aware of what your trying to do. Your trying to distract me, but I can tell you right now that its simply not going to work." said a confident Bastion

"Oh really, we'll see." said Tania roughly as she drew "I play the Amazoness Blowpiper (800)."

"And I play my face down, Magnet Force Minus." said Bastion as Tania's Blowpiper was soon attacked with an electric current "When this card is activated it can equip onto one monster, then who its equipped to gains a negative magnetism and become something known as a minus monster. And from there it gets interesting. See two minus monsters, well I'm afraid that they're not allowed to engage in battle with each other, but a minus and a plus, if they're out on the field then they must fight."

"So, if Amazoness Blowpiper is a minus monster…"

"And Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus is a plus monster, well its on! You know the old quote opposites attract, well that's about to be true."

Tania closed her eyes. She balled up her fist and placed it near her face "I know it… after all just look at the two of us." she said dramatically

Bastion growled in frustration as he backed off "Oh… STOP IT!"

"Stop it?… How about I stop you from winning this battle, instead. Go Amazoness Spellcaster!" said Tania as she held up a spell card "Now one Amazoness and one monster out on the field exchange attack points with each other."

Bastion's eyes widen as Blowpiper's attack point reached to 1800 while Sigma Plus had 800.

"Attack! Amazoness Blowpiper!" said Tania as Bastion's monster was destroyed leaving him with 2700 Life Points "And now Amazoness Swords Woman attack him directly! GO AMAZON SLASH ATTACK!" at that Bastion had only 1200 points left

Laviss balled up her fists when she saw Bastion get attacked. Her eyes narrowed in frustration as his Life Points went down. _'Come on Bastion… you can't lose… YOU CAN'T! NOT TO HER!'_ Laviss froze for a moment. Since when was she so defensive when he was dueling. Her hands shook even more as she tried to calm herself down again, but it was useless _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Lavs, you ok?" concerned Alexis as she took Laviss from her thoughts. Laviss nodded as she bowed her head down. The Obelisk looked at the Ra next to her then at the Ra dueling. _'I wonder… is she?' _Alexis look at her then at the Ra dueling. _'Nah... she not… is she?'_

Tania smirked at the Ra in front of her "Well… I guess we'll know where are kids are gonna get their smarts from."

Bastion stood wide eyed at the Amazon "WHAT! OUR KIDS! WE ARE ENEMIES! RIVALS!"

"During this duel we are… but afterwards, we'll be betrothed to each other. Just think about it you'll be Mr. Tania the Amazon Woman." Tania said happily

Bastion sighed at Tania's words "You're relentless… truly… are you really that smitten with me?"

Tania clapped her hands and jumped up and down "I prefer in love-"

"YOU HARDLY KNOW ME!" contradicted Bastion

"I know enough… my little sugar-bugger."

Bastion gritted his teeth together and glared at the ground _'Calm down Bastion… she's just trying to distracting you… like how those silly card crushes distract Syrus and Chumley…but you've always been above that…'_ But as the images of those cards plagued his mind, Bastion couldn't handle it and soon started shaking his head repeatedly.

The Slifers sweatdropped as they saw Bastion mumbling and then screaming out at no one.

"Bastion sure is acting weird." said Jaden

"Love works in mysterious ways." said Syrus

Bastion soon stopped and glared at the little Slifer "QUIET! I'M NOT IN LOVE!" cried Bastion, but Laviss crossed his mind. Her lilac eyes closed with a warm smiled on her cream white face, telling him that its okay. Her red cherry lock moved about her, none of it getting in the way of her face.

He growled. He didn't have time for this! He wasn't going to get distracted. No! Not him! "My turn! And I activate Magnet Conductor Plus. This allows me to bring out a plus monster from the graveyard to my hand. So come on back Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. However, he won't be out for long because he and Magnet Warrior Omega Minus from my hand are now going right back to the grave. SO THAT I CAN SUMMON CONDUCTION WARRIOR LINEAR MAGNUM PLUS MINUS (2700)! Now I activate Warrior Magnum Plus Minus' special ability. It adds half the attack points of one magnet monster on the field to my Warrior Magnum's attack points" Bastion's monster now had 3100 ATK "NOW WARRIOR MAGNUM ATTACK AMAZONESS BLOWPIPER! POLERIZING PULVERIZING BLAST!"

Tania growled as her monster was destroyed, leaving her with 1700 Life Points.

"Next I play two face downs and call it a turn." said Bastion as his Warrior Magnum's attack points went back to 2700

But as Bastion finished his turn, Tania went back to her giddy form. "What a move! No wonder I love you and sweetie because I do…" suddenly Tania went serious and drew "I must beat you. And with Amazoness Swords Woman's special ability, where even if she loses in battle, you take damage. Now Amazoness Swords Woman strike down Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus with Amazon Slash Attack!"

"Sorry but I play my face down, Power Off. Now Warrior Plus Minus splits back into the two monsters that originated in."

"NO FAIR!" whine Tania as her Swords Woman's target vanished

"TIGHT MOVE BASTON!" cried Jaden as the Ra only nodded in response

Soon both Omega Minus (1000) and Magnet Sigma Plus (1000) were out on the field. Though it didn't seemed to faze Tania as she smiled. "Guess I have to get you next turn. And with Amazoness Paladin (1700) now out on the field, you can be sure I will. Because my Paladin, she gains an extra 100 attack point for every card out on my field with the name Amazoness in it." explained Tania as he Paladin now had 1900 ATK "Next I place two cards face down, and that will do for now."

"Alright it's my move-"

"Speaking of move, sweetie… I think it's probably best if you move in with me. You know, after we get married. Oh! We'll have the coziest home sweet home." flirted Tania as she started putting her fingers together "Oh, I'm sorry honey… am I distracting you again with this talk about how much I love-"

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The guys and both Tania and Bastion stared at Laviss who looked positively steamed.

"BASTION GET YOUR HEAD IN THIS DUEL! DON'T LET ANYTHING SHE SAYS GET TO YOU! ALL SHE'S SAYING IS BULLCRAP! YOU KNOW ITS NOT TRUE!" yelled Laviss as she stood up from her seat

Tania smirked at the fuming Ra "Who says it's not true! I truly love Bastion." she said and stared back at the Ra "I'm head over heels for you!"

Bastion felt startled and suddenly blushed. His hand went over his heart as it grew louder and louder with each thump _'Wha…what's this feeling? Its familiar… but …its not at the same time…'_ Looking at Tania, Bastion gripped his chest _'What's going on?'_

Laviss growled. She had enough with the Amazon. Without thinking she shouted out again "BASTION! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO THIS DUEL! THINK WITH YOUR HEAD! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Bastion's face was flushed. He shook his head and drew "Alright my turn… and first off, I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus (1500) in attack mode. Next I play my face down, 100,000 Gauss. You see I can activate this when I have a plus and minus monster out on the field. It lets me switch one of your monsters to attack mode and reduce that monster's attack points by 800."

Seeing her Paladin's attack points reach 1100 Tania reacted "That's all good and all but I play Dramatic Rescue, it lets me return one of my monsters to my hand and then summon a different one to the field. And as you're about to see, this one is very different indeed." said Tania as her Paladin disappeared "Come out Amazoness Tiger (1100)! But don't think for a minute that she's weak, because she gains 400 attack points for every Amazoness out on the field." At that Amazoness Tiger had 1900 ATK "And when this card's out on the field, you're not allowed to attack any other Amazon monsters but it."

Laviss narrowed her eyes _'That's too easy… Bastion has three monsters out, if he can take out her face down card… then it'll be smooth sailing from there and he'll win… let just hope Bastion won't be distracted too much to not mess this up.'_

But her thoughts were soon dismissed when she saw Bastion attack with Omega Minus. Laviss gasps at the Ra's moves "BASTION! NO! YOU IDIOT!"

Tania smirked at Bastion's monster come right at her "You must be distracted, for you would've remembered my face down, Amazoness Archer. Sorry Hun, but now all of your monsters are switch into attack mode and loss 600 attack points. They're also all forced to wage battle right this instant."

"But if they do that they'll have too attack that Amazoness Tiger!" cried Syrus

"And it has more attack points than any of them!" added Jaden

"He walked right into a trap! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!" cried Chazz

Laviss gritted her teeth as she saw Tania's tiger took out all three of Bastion's monsters. His Life Points was 0 as he as went down to the ground.

"BASTION!" cried Laviss. The red head jumped forward over the wall that surround the field. Stumbling to the ground, she shook off the after effect and ran to her fallen friend. But she didn't get far enough as Tania's tiger stopped her from getting any closer.

"That's far enough." said Tania as Bastion wearily stood up

"Bastion… are you alright!" cried Laviss as she took a step back from the growling tiger

The Ra said nothing to her as walked straight towards Tania. Once he reached her, Bastion looked up with an empty look on his face.

Laviss glared at Tania "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Nothing… not that it concerns you." said Tania and faced Bastion "Although there is one thing I'd like to ask."

"And what would that be?" said a voice behind her

Laviss turned to see Jaden and the rest with her. Tania smirked once more and started opening Bastion's blazer. The Ra duelist didn't do a thing to stop the Amazon from grabbed his Water Dragon necklace and ripped it from him.

"I wonder where you got this honey." I really don't like dragons and this piece of trash isn't worth much." said Tania as she threw the pendant and its broken chain across the arena towards the guys.

Laviss' heart stopped as the pendant landed at her feet. She slowly picked it up and as soon as she stood up, the red head glared at the muscular woman with so much hatred that the guys even felt it.

Sensing the hostility, Tania looked at her large companion "Kitty... FETCH!" The tiger no sooner pounced in the middle of the gang.

Not wanting to be killed by the large feline, they all ran for their lives with the tiger at their heels. The seven reached the outside of the coliseum, but Laviss stopped in her tracks and turned to run back inside. But a metal gate came down, stopping her from going in. Laviss screamed and started pounding the entrance with all her might.

"BASTION! BASTION! BASTION!" Laviss kept pounding the metal gate but no one came from the other side.

The guys looked at each other as they saw the girl bang on the gate with all her might. Jaden slowly walked towards the distress Ra "Lavs…" she didn't respond "Laviss..."

Again the red head didn't say anything to the Slifer. She kept on hitting the door. The guys didn't know how to calm the girl down but she slowly started ceasing her thrashing. Tears rang down her face as she slid against the gate.

"B-Bastion…" she mumbled and gripped the Water Dragon pendant

'_Not again… not this again…'_ Laviss closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back.

"BASTION!"

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	36. Fighting For My Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 36 - Fighting For My Friend

The afternoon came and went and before anyone knew it, it was already nightfall. Jaden and the guys replayed what had happened to Zane, since he wasn't there to witness it. The info they brought him didn't settle well for him. That's when he asked of her whereabouts. The guys looked disturbed at the question, which made Zane worry. They had told him that after they came out of the thick forest, Laviss ran away from them. Jaden and Alexis tried to catch her but the Ra proved to be slightly fast on her feet. From that point on, nobody has seen her. Zane was beyond pissed that they had lost her, he couldn't handle another incident. Of course he wasn't the only one. This was the second time which the red head was hurt and it wasn't going well with the gang.

"This has got to stop." whispered Alexis as she bowed her head

Atticus lowered his eyes. He didn't know this Laviss girl quite well. He barely got to converse with her when she was trying to find Jaden during Camula's attack. But he knew she was a friend of his little sister. That placed them as an important person to Alexis, and anyone important to her is important to him too… or so he self proclaims. Atticus harden his face and placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "What are you going to do? No doubt she will want to help."

"Yeah, a lot of help she'll be." said Chazz as he leaned against the wall of the infirmary.

Alexis glared heavily at the boy. "How can you say that!"

"Don't, Alexis." the blonde breathed heavily, her eyes never lifting the glare she was giving the black haired boy. Atticus let out a sigh before turning to Zane, signaling him to help me with the situation.

He saw Atticus' look of help but made no motion in answering. His mind was too preoccupied with Laviss. _'I shouldn't be here. I should be out looking for her! Who knows what will happen to her.'_ Zane mentally kicked himself for not doing so. Anything could happen to her. _'And with what's happened in the past…'_ He didn't think of it, he didn't want to.

"Maybe we should leave Laviss on her own." Everyone stood in silence and stared at Syrus. The little Slifer started to trembled. He didn't know how to take everyone's stare "W-what?"

"Che, you know what happens when she's all alone." said Chazz "Trouble usually aims at her."

"But... what if she just needs a bit of time to clear her head?"

Chazz raised a brow "Since when have you-"

"Syrus may be… kind of right." Chazz glared at Atticus for interrupting him "I mean, another of her closest friends has been taken away. And according to you, Lex, she was major depressed with…" Atticus gave a slight fake cough and glanced at Zane quickly "Zane's battle."

The Obelisks showed no emotion with what his friend made, but inside was different. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was the cause of Laviss' depression. It pained him to see her cry the day she was in the infirmary from Nina's attack, but to know that she was dejected from his choice of giving up his soul and key to save her. Zane shook his head. That was another thing he didn't want to think about.

"Well, the ways she's handling this is stupid." Chazz said "I mean, all of us are her friends and have a key that will attract those Shadow Riders. Will she become miserable whenever one of us losses."

"Why are you being this negative about Laviss?"Alexis asked

"Because the way she's acting is stupid and annoying!" he responded and lifted himself away from the wall "I say we should tie her up whenever a Shadow Rider comes, that way she won't get in the way and nothing bad will happen to her."

"That's one way, but if it's not her then it'll be you guys that'll get hurt. Face it, the Shadow Riders don't care who they hurt as long as they have all seven keys." retorted Atticus

Everyone fell into a deep silence as they registered Atticus' words. It was true and they knew it. That meant they really couldn't stop Laviss, but that didn't mean that one couldn't try.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DUELING TANIA AND GETTING BASTION BACK!" cried Jaden and started towards the door

"JADEN!"

But the Slifer didn't listen to the cries of his name being shouted out. The only thing in his mind was to get Bastion back and have Laviss back to normal once more.

'_After all… Lavs deserves better than this.'_ Jaden clenched his fist to his side and picked up his paced _'She deserves better… she does.'_

_

* * *

_

Laviss sighed as she fixed her eyes upon the white thread that made up her pillow. Shooter said nothing while he stood by and watched her every move. It concerned him that she was doing nothing but stare at her pillow. The position reminded him of the day before her birthday, except this time she wasn't hysterically repeating 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.' beneath the pillowcase. He had a mind to ask her why she was like this but something told him to let her be… for now.

Five minutes passed and Shooter decided to pluck up the courage and asked her "What's wrong?"

Laviss raised a brow which Shooter couldn't see because of the pillow. She wanted to scream to the spirit for the stupid question he asked, but she didn't. Instead she gripped the pillow harder and groaned against the soft white material.

The sudden sound made Shooter jump a little. He waited for the red head to make any more movements but he was disappointed when she made none. Shooter let out a deep sight before he left her side. "Laviss, are you seriously going to be like this again."

"What do you mean?" muffled Laviss through the pillow

"I mean here, sad and depressed; making your friends worry about you... AGAIN."

"What do you want me to do? Be happy the fact that my best friend is in the hands of a Shadow Rider! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Laviss pressed the pillow to her face as she tried to stop the flow of tears from falling

"You know you can do something-"

"WHAT!" cried Laviss as she stood up from her spot "WHAT CAN I DO!"

Shooter was taken back. Not because of the way Laviss looked, with her blood shot eyes and glare that she was giving him. Nor of the tone of her voice that held a bit of malice in it. He was very surprised of her response. _'You'd think it'll be the first thing on her mind to do after the duel with the Shadow Rider.'_

"T-there's nothing I can do, Shooter." cried Laviss as she held the pillow tightly against her.

The humanoid bird smirked and placed his claw hand on top of her head. "Yes, there is."

It took a few seconds for Laviss to get what the duel spirit was talking about. But when it hit her, she could not believe the stupidity of her brain. Laviss looked at Shooter and nodded. The winged monster let out a goofy smile before separating himself from the girl. Laviss rubbed her eyes and tried to get rid of her tear stained face. But something in her couldn't help but turned towards the window. Beyond the curtain, the sky shined brightly with stars against the darkness of the heavens.

The night reminded her of the few times in which she went outside and star gazed with a certain Ra. Laviss shook her head and gripped the end of her skirt. Shooter titled his head at the stillness Laviss showed. But before Shooter could ask what was wrong, the Ra girl opened her lilac orbs and narrowed them with an uncertain amount of rage. Laviss had never remembered being this mad at anyone before. She didn't like it but the feeling was too strong. The thought of Tania having Bastion enraged her beyond anything she could imagine. She didn't know why, but it did. Not a minute later did Laviss started moving around room.

Shooter smirked as she saw the girl looking under her bed "What are you doing?" he asked

"You'll see." said Laviss as she took out a bag and head towards her closet

'_I can only imagine what THAT could be.'_ he thought sarcastically. The only worry he had was if the Shadow Rider would be willing to face her.

* * *

"Jaden! Jaden stop this!"

The Slifer did nothing to response to Alexis' cries. The Obelisk huffed as she still got the same attitude from him. "Jaden, can't we think this thoroughly?"

"No! Tania has to be stopped now!" said Jaden forcefully

Alexis frowned. She knew he spoke the truth. However, the only way stop Tania was to duel her. That's what worried her. She feared that Tania might do that same thing that she did to Bastion to Jaden. She didn't want the brunette Slifer to be in the hands of that over muscular woman._ 'One friend is enough…' _Her blue eyes settled on the back of Jaden's red blazer. Though it was dark she could slightly see the bright color of his jacket.

Before Alexis knew it, the gang was already outside the thick forest and in front of the coliseum. Alexis opened her mouth to tried and stop Jaden again, but nothing came out._ 'M-maybe I should stop… he obviously won't listen to me.' _The blonde was sad but it was true. Jaden was determined to rescue his friend. She looked back at Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Chazz, Professor Banner, and Crowler. None of them weren't troubled by the fact that Jaden was gonna duel Tania. That or they were truly good at hiding their expressions.

But all eight were soon on the alert when they heard a rustling sound behind them. It was too dark to see through the trees of the forest but everyone could feel the presence of someone.

"Come out! We know you're out there!" cried Zane

The gang waited a few minutes before they saw a black hooded person step out. Alarmed by the dress of the intruder, they stood defensive as the cloaked person came their way.

"Who are you!" shouted Chazz as he and the guys glared… well six out of the eight

The cloaked person didn't answer as it came even closer.

"ANSWER US! WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Zane

The hooded person titled its head before a hand came out and pulled the hood down. "Seriously, you guys can be scary when you want to be."

"LAVISS!" The red head gave a weak smile, though she inwardly cringed at the volume they used to scream her name. She shook off the ringing sound from her ear before making her was to Jaden.

Jaden was relieved to see his friend unharmed "What are you doing here, Lavs?"

"No Jaden, a better question is… where were you!" said Alexis and glared at the red head

"Did you check my room?" Laviss raised a brow as the guys stood in silence.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT YOU'VE BEEN IN YOUR ROOM THIS WHOLE TIME!" cried Chazz

"Where did you want me to go? To the cliffs and kill myself?" she asked

Chazz crossed his arms "Well, I wouldn't put it passed y-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he brutally hit the dirt, head first.

"That isn't funny." said Alexis as she stood in front of the fallen Slifer

"Why do the two of you keep treating me like the Slacker!" cried Chazz as he nursed his injured head

Laviss dismissed Chazz's comment and turned her attention back to Jaden. Her eyes traveled to the duel disk on his left arm. The device was enough to tell her what he was planning to do. "Jaden…" the brown head turned around as he heard his name "don't duel Tania."

Jaden looked at Laviss with disbelief "Not you too!" he whined

"Please Jaden…" pleaded Laviss

"See Jaden, even Lavs agrees with us." said Alexis

"Because I want to duel her." Everyone was taken back at what she said, including Crowler. They each looked at the cloaked girl as she stood with a serious face. "Please Jaden… let me duel her." said Laviss with her head bowed down

"B-But… Lavs you don't have a spirit key. How are you gonna duel her if you don't have one?" asked Syrus

The Ra glanced at the group and then back at the ground "I-I… I was hoping that… one of you would… l-let me borrow one."

"Lavs…" the red head looked at Jaden "You understand what happens if you lose. Bastion only got lucky because Tania wanted a guy."

She nodded without hesitation. The brunette stared at Laviss intently, but his stare didn't make the red head nervous. In fact it did the opposite. Jaden could see a burning fire of confidence growing in her lilac eyes. This made Jaden sigh_. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' _he thought as he took the key around his neck and pulled it off. But as he was about to give it Laviss, another hand was already there. Jaden looked to see Alexis with her key.

"You're gonna need more than one key to convince Tania. After all, she won't duel you since you're a girl."

"Lex…" Laviss mumbled as she looked at the key

"Well? Aren't you gonna take it?" said Alexis teasingly

"But wait! If you give Lavs the keys, then those Shadow Riders will be one step closer to those beast cards." Chumley said worriedly

"Chum, do you honestly believe Lavs is gonna lose?" asked Jaden as he handed his key

"Don't worry, I won't fail you guys." said Laviss as she took the key, in her bandaged hand, and pulled it over her head "Not with what's at stake." Jaden and Alexis nodded as they all started heading they're way. But before Laviss was able to take a step, she was pulled back. Turning around she saw Chazz looking down. "Chazz… what-"

The red head was taken back by the hug he was giving her. It was just a second before he removed himself from her. The Ra was confused with his actions but when she looked down it all made sense.

She gave a questioning look "Why?"

The black haired boy sighed and looked everywhere but her "It's just a precaution… I mean what if that crazy, over toned she/he doesn't accept you with two keys… and uh… yeah." Laviss, for the first time since Bastion's duel, gave Chazz a true smile. "But that doesn't mean you can't lose… got that!"

Laviss nodded "Sure Chazz, I got it."

* * *

The entrance to the coliseum was open but as the group of nine entered the familiar arena they were faced with nothing. The entire building was empty save for the blowing wind that passed by.

"So much for a warm welcome." said Chazz

"Well what did you expect." said Alexis as she followed the cloaked girl

But before Chazz could open his mouth a loud roaring sound came from another entrance that was across them. From that tunnel came Tania's tiger.

"She's here." commented Zane

"And you couldn't be any more right Hun." said Tania as she followed her pet tiger. Trailing after her was Bastion with the same blank look as before.

Laviss bit her lip as she stared at her best friend. She narrowed her eyes at his empty eyes and quickly glared at the Amazon "Tania… give Bastion back!"

Tania smirked as she saw the angered Ra "No can do. You see, even if he is a bore, he's mine."

"Then how about a duel?"

"Sorry, out of the question. Like I said before, I would never harm a sister."

"Not even if this sister has three keys up for grabs." said Laviss as she grabbed the keys from her neck and raised them up for the Amazon to see

Tania raised a brow at the three golden objects. "And I'm guessing in return you want your precious Bastion back."

"Not only that, but I want you to get the HECK OUT OF HERE!"

"Hm…" Tania petted her tiger in thought as she contemplated the proposition "As much as this is tempting… no dice."

Laviss stood in disbelief "WHY NOT!"

"Because its not worth it." she said simply

The red head looked down. She couldn't believe that Tania didn't take the bait, but that wasn't going to stop Laviss. She had to get the woman's interest _'But what? What would she be interested besides the keys…'_ Laviss mentally groan after a few minutes, she couldn't think of anything. The Ra turned her head to Jaden for help. She couldn't possibly leave here without Bastion, she couldn't. It was then that it hit her. Turning back, she stood tall and gripped her hands. _'I'm sorry guys.'_

"How about this. If I lose not only will you get my soul, but all three keys AND them." she said as she pointed to the gang, specifically the males.

"WHAT!" cried the guys in disbelief

Tania raised a brow at the Ra "I don't know." she said as she glanced at each of the guys

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PUT US UP AS AN ADDITIONAL PRIZE!" cried Chazz

"LAVS! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS… RIGHT!" yelled Jaden

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!" screamed Syrus

"Too bad, I accept your duel." said Tania and activated her duel disk

"Perfect." smirked Laviss as she took off her cloak

Underneath the black material, Laviss was still wearing her Ra uniform and green bandanna but around her waist were two black belts with a card holder on each side. On her right arm was a duel disk but it wasn't an Academy disk. It was slightly similar but the blade of the disk was shaped like a dragon's wing, spiked out on the corner of all five slots were short looking fangs, and instead of it being silver, the disk was coated in light lavender with the fangs being sliver mixed with green in the center.

"Lavs…" said Jaden, surprised. But he wasn't the only one that was shocked at the Ra's new image

"Don't worry, like I said… I won't fail you guys." said Laviss as her hand opened the left cartridge on her belt

"Well don't think for a minute that you'll win. After all, your friend Bastion couldn't beat me." said Tania with a smirk

"You know Tania, Bastion could have beaten you… but there was one small thing that made the duel different and that's what separates Bastion from me."

"And what would that be?" asked the Amazon with a brow raised at the Ra

"Your fighting against one of your own, so your little seducing acts won't work against me." Laviss said as she put her deck in and activated her disk

"That won't matter because you won't stand a chance against me." said Tania as she held out two decks "Now pick which one to duel with, Knowledge or Courage?"

"Courage." answered Laviss as Tania activated her duel disk

"Well let the games begin."

"DUEL!" they both shouted

"COME ON LAVS! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" Alexis cheered

"YOU BETTER! NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT US AT STAKE TOO!" cried a pissed off Chazz

"I'm sorry guys, I'll make it up to you." said Laviss and turned back "Now, how about I start things off." the red head smiled as she drew her card "Last you said, you didn't like dragons. Well this is going to be an eyesore for you. I summon Koumori Dragon (1200) in defense mode."

Tania smirked and drew "I had a feeling that it was you that gave my sugar-bugger that necklace."

"Make your move." growled Laviss. Tania's smirk never left.

"Fine, and I have the monster to slay that dragon of yours. I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700) and when she's on the field, she gains an extra 100 attack point boost for every monster out with the name Amazoness in its name" said Tania as her monster had 1800 ATK "And I activate this, a spell known as Amazoness Charm. Now all your monsters on your field that are in defense mode are switched to attack mode. They also gain 200 attack points."

"Why would she play a card that increased Laviss' attack power?" said Crowler as Koumori Dragon now had 1700 attack points

Laviss raised a brow "Crowler's right, why would you do that?"

"You'll see, but as of right now I play this, the card Amazoness Arena. When this card activates we both gain 600 Life Points." said Tania as they both had 4600 Life Points. Not only that but soon a metal cage surrounded them, enclosing the area that they're in. "See, Amazoness Arena is a sacred arena. In here, not only do you fight with your monsters but with your soul as well."

The Ra narrowed her eyes in suspicion "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out but first… Amazoness Paladin attack her dragon!" cried Tania as Laviss' dragon was destroyed leaving her with 4500 Life Points "NOW YOU'LL SEE THE POWER OF MY ARENA! AFTER OUR MONSTERS ARE ALL DONE YOUR SOUL CAN BATTLE MINE! IF YOU SACRIFICE 100 OF YOUR LIFE POINTS YOU TAKE A 100 OF MINE!"

"So this is what you meant with battling with our souls." said Laviss as she thought it over "Well I don't have much of a choice." and with that Laviss was down 4400 while Tania had 4500.

But in front of them a light spirit form of both Tania and Laviss appeared while they lost their points. Both females ran at each other. Laviss' soul aimed at Tania's face but missed. Though Tania came back with a punch in the same direction, the only problem was that she didn't miss. Backing off, Laviss soon was left with 4300 Life Points.

Laviss went in for another round, this time she kicked Tania in the stomach hard. The Amazon backed off as well while she had only 4400 Life Points.

The red head panted as she saw Tania holding her stomach "Hurts don't it." she said as she stood up and drew "Well there's gonna be more where that came from… for I summon my Baby Dragon (1200)."

"Ugh… more dragons." said Tania with a disgust "It won't matter. That puny thing can't do a thing to my Paladin."

"That's because he's not alone. I also play my Time Wizard (500) and activate his special ability. GO TIME ROULETTE!" Laviss says as Time Wizard stretched out his staff. The arrows started spinning, faster and faster until it was nearly impossible to follow.

"BUT LAVS YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF THE ARROWS LAND ON ONE OF THE SKULLS!" cried Syrus

"Yeah Sy, but that's not gonna happen." said Laviss as the arrows soon started to slow down

Soon the arrows made its way from time machine, skull, skull, time machine… skull. Laviss looked at the staff as it landed on skull _'Come one… move… move…'_

"Looks like its on skull." said Tania but she was soon stopped as it moved once more onto a time machine.

"Get your eyes check, its obviously not a skull. Now, because its on a time machine your Paladin is automatically destroyed!"

"WHAT!"

"GO TIME MAGIC!" said Laviss as Tania's monster was destroyed "And that's not all. Since I have both my Baby Dragon and Time Wizard, I use Polymerization to fuse them and create… Thousand Dragon (2400)! NOW ATTACK TANIA WITH NOXIOUS NOSTRIL GUST!"

Tania soon was thrown to the ground as her Life Points went down to 2000, but she soon stood up with anger flowing through her eyes "Alright its my turn! First I'll put down a face down, and then summon Amazoness Swords Woman (1500) in attack mode. And finally I use Amazoness Call, to rip apart your fusion monster." and at that Thousand Dragon was back to Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. "ATTACK THAT TIME WIZARD WITH AMAZON SLASH ATTACK!"

As Time Wizard was destroyed that left Laviss with 3300 Life Points.

"And now thanks to my Amazoness Arena, its time we had a rematch!" said Tania as her Life Points went down to 1900

"Not again!" cried Alexis

Lowering her Life Points to 3200, Laviss soon went in and attack Tania. Both of them struck each other in the face once more. At that they backed off leaving 3100 for Laviss and 1800 for Tania

"You know… I wanna know something. Why are you doing this?" asked Tania as she saw Laviss rub her cheek "Why would you want that stiff of a bore with you-"

"Don't… you… DARE CALL HIM THAT!" cried Laviss and glared at the woman in front of her. "He's my friend. What other reason do I need to save my friends. Not only that… I don't want another of my friends to be some sick love object without their decision in place."

Tania smirked "What if he did willingly choose this?"

"LIKE HELL! BASTION WOULD NEVER MAKE HIS MIND UP LIKE THAT! YOU BEWITCHED HIM!"

"I did nothing." Tania said as she saw Laviss get riled up "I'm not capable of doing magic or any witchcraft."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"How would you know." Laviss glared heavily at the Amazon before she turned her head. Tania's smirked grew as she made the Ra shut up. "If you don't like your friends having a choice in the matter then why place them at stake." she said while pointing to the guys.

Laviss turned back to look at the guys. She sighed and stood up slowly "I knew that you wouldn't duel me if I didn't give you something that sparked your interest."

"Hm, you're really that desperate to get your boyfriend back."

Laviss' eye twitched "BASTION'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really?" mocked Tania "By the way you're acting you really can't-"

"BASTION'S MY FRIEND!" cried Laviss as she slightly gripped her cards "AND I WON'T LET HIM OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS GET TRAP BY AN UGLY, OVER MUSCULAR, HE/SHE-GIANT WITH MAN ISSUES!"

The whole stadium stood silent. The guys were surprised and shocked. Neither of them dared to move or make a single sound for their sake of being mobbed by a either of the females that were dueling. Yet a certain Obelisk ignored the chance of being in danger as she cheered on Laviss.

"YOU TELL HER LAVS!" cried Alexis as she stood up and punched the air with her fist. Jaden and the guys slowly turned to Alexis and watched as she jumped up and down from her seat; cheering for her red haired friend.

Tania furiously glared at Alexis and Laviss. The guys stood scared as they saw the Amazon's face. She was beyond pissed. "You'll pay for that."

"NO! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVER MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY ONE WHO'S MY BEST FRIEND!" cried Laviss as she drew "I use my Pot of Greed, giving me two cards!" Laviss' eyes vaguely rose as she looked at her cards. Before long that look was replaced with a pure smile as she took a card out. "I play Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" cried Laviss

Tania raised a brow at the monster as he was summoned. The Shadow Rider couldn't help but feel that the monster was actually glaring at her from behind his mask. Tania shook her head and put on a bored look "Are you done?"

Laviss frowned "Not quite. Next I play Icarus Attack." The red head looked at Bro thoroughly and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Bro turned around and nodded to her. Laviss smiled and returned her attention back to Tania "This trap allows me to destroy any two cards on the field along side my Harpie's Brother."

"WHAT!" but Laviss said nothing in response to Tania's cry. Harpie's Brother flew straight up and began to flap his wings at a fast rate. It wasn't long before he made an enormous tornado that quickly came at Tania. Soon after Amazoness Arena and Amazoness Swords Woman were destroyed. Harpie's Brother shortly followed them to the graveyard.

"But that's not all." Tania frowned that the Ra wasn't finished with her turn "I sacrifice my Baby Dragon in order to summon Chaos Command Magician (2400)." As the gallant magician stood out, both Chazz and Jaden's eyes quickly went up when they recognized the familiar monster. The two looked at each other but nothing was said between them. The look almost went unnoticed hadn't been Zane to catch a bit of their meet. "Now you'll really pay Tania." said Laviss as she raised her arm and threw it at Tania's figure. "GO CHAOS! ATTACK WITH DARK MAGIC FLARE!"

"BUT LAVS! HER FACE DOWN!" warned Sy as he watch the spellcaster's blue blast hit the Amazon with full force

"She can't do anything with it." Laviss answered softly as she saw Tania fall down. Her Life Points dropped to 0.

Tania's brows narrowed as she got up on all four. "You knew."

"Don't think that I haven't been paying attention." growled Laviss as the rest came down from the stands

"Wait, I don't understand. What did you mean that she couldn't do anything?" asked Syrus

"Her card was Amazoness Archers. The same one she used on Bastion. It became useless since I didn't attack her Amazoness Swords Woman with one of my monsters." explained Laviss as she de-activated her disk

"It doesn't matter." sneered Tania

"I think it does." hissed Laviss as she stepped forward "A deal's a deal, give Bastion back!"

Tania stared at Laviss for a minute before she signal Bastion, who standing near the entrance of the tunnel, to come. As Bastion walked towards the group, Laviss' hand reached into the other cartridge. Once Bastion had reached them, the Ra girl lifted her head and held both her fists close to her chest.

"How do we know that you won't pull any tricks." said Zane as he eyed Bastion

"That's for you to decided. I did lose… a deal's… a deal." said Tania as Bastion walked towards Laviss

They all fell in silence as they watch the two Ra come face to face. The wind started to pick up, raising some of Laviss' red locks. The red head didn't mind her hair that was in her face. All that mattered was the boy in front of her. She stared at him, mainly his eyes, searching for any signs of the Bastion that she knew.

"Bastion…" she mumbled as he looked at her. She watched as Bastion came closer to her. Laviss stood her ground as the Ra came close… too close, she thought, as she could feel his breath on her face. Still she looked into his eyes. But everything became a blur as she felt her backside hit something hard. The impact was so hard that darkness took over her.

Everyone was shocked at what Bastion did. Zane, on the other hand, glared at Tania with malice "YOU LIAR!"

Tania laughed as Bastion grabbed Laviss' neck and pushed her against the wall of the audience stand. He managed to leave a small crater from the impact but it didn't matter to him. Bastion quickly let go of the red head and as she fell so did the thing that she was holding onto. Bastion stepped on the fallen item and in a daze rose his left foot and began kicking Laviss hard in the stomach.

Jaden, Chazz, and Chumley quickly headed towards Bastion as he kept kicking the girl. As for Zane, he ran towards Tania but he was too late. Tania transformed into a white tiger with black stripes and ran off with her pet. Once Tania left running, Bastion suddenly ceased his kicking. The black haired boy shook his head several times before he saw Chumley, Chazz, and Jaden holding him back.

"W-Wha... what's going on?" he asked. All three Slifers looked at him in surprised.

"Zane! Take Laviss, now!" said Alexis as she knelt over the red head

The Obelisk nodded and went on his knees to pick up the injured Ra. His gray eyes couldn't help but roam over the red head's body. Anger, sadness, worry, fear… all of these were swimming in his head as he stared at Laviss.

Alexis looked at Zane. Her brows were brought down as she still saw him, kneeling over Laviss and not doing anything. "ZANE!" she cried, hoping that her cry might wake him of his stupor.

The teal haired boy shook his head and made no haste in picking up the girl bridal style. He ignored the wet substance that came down his arms and stained his white blazer in crimson red. As Zane quickly ran from the coliseum, both Professor Banner and Crowler made their way to join their star student.

Bastion, still confused, looked around frantically when he heard Laviss' name "What's going on! Where's Laviss! Where is she! Is she hurt! TELL ME!"

Alexis looked down at the ground before she told the trio to released the Ra. "Bastion… do you remember anything?" she asked as she walked towards him

He shook his head "What about Laviss? Where is she!"

"We'll tell you later Bastion. Right now we've gotta go." said Jaden but he shortly stopped when something catches his eye

"Jaden?" Syrus questioned his friend as he saw him bent down to pick up something

Turning around, he pocketed whatever he found and looked at everyone "Let's go."

They all blinked in question as it wasn't just Bastion that was confused. The five followed Jaden and exited the coliseum; however, they didn't noticed two figures flying off in the direction where Tania and her tiger went.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	37. Wounds of The Unforgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 37 - Wounds of the Unforgotten

Zane focused his eyes on the floor whilst hearing the sound of footsteps nervously moving around the hall. The boy closed his eyes. The loud noise was beginning to agitate him. It was then that he realized that he was moving and that it was **HIM** that was making all that noise. He mentally called himself an idiot for not noticing the actions of his own body. Zane opened his eyes and stopped pacing. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

He was very glad that his professors weren't here to see him like this.

Right after the two had caught up to him outside the coliseum, they were able to get to through the forest and campus without any trouble or students seeing them. But right as they entered the main building, both Crowler and Banner took a different direction than their star pupil. Zane assumed they headed to Chancellor Shepard's office to speak of what happened.

'_I just hope Chancellor Sheppard won't hit the roof to hard.' _Zane shook his head. He wasn't as worried of Sheppard. What he was really worried about was how Laviss' family would react to this. He frowned. _'If only I could have gotten to her. Why? It was obvious that Tania would pull a dirty trick like this…then why? Why did he let Laviss walk right into her trap?_' The Obelisk clenched his fists. _'I failed… didn't I promise myself that I never let her come to this situation again! DIDN'T I…'_ Zane growled and hit the white wall furiously.

"It's the Nina situation all over again…" Zane placed his head against his fists "but this time…"

'_Calm down… she's won't die.'_

"How do I know that she won't?" Zane said. It took 2 seconds before he realized what he just said. "Why am I responding to a voice in my head?"

'_I don't know but you need to calm down. Mrs. Fontaine will do her best to let her live. Besides… this is Laviss we're talking about. She would fight to her last breath before it came for her time to go.'_

"That's true…" Zane's eyes glanced down at the red stain on his white blazer. It was still wet. He could feel the cold liquid from the cloth on his sleeve and part of his front jacket. Zane narrowed his eyes as he kept staring at the bloodstain… Laviss' blood…

"L-Laviss…" Zane closed his eyes and whispered "forgive me…"

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! PLEASE!" yelled out a voice

Zane's head jerked back a bit from the sudden voice that echoed across the hall. He shook his head and faced forward towards the loud voice and footsteps that were coming.

"TELL ME! PLEASE!" cried the voice once more

"Not now Bastion." Jaden said sternly as he and the rest of the group reached the end of the hallway. Zane was a bit relived to see the guys but as he went down the gang, he glared at Bastion but only for a quick second before he came closer to them.

"Zane… has Mrs. Fontaine said anything?" asked Alexis as she moved closer to her fellow Obelisk

He shook his head "I only manage to give her…" Zane looked at Bastion for a moment before he resumed talking "… give her Laviss. Afterwards I was immediately kicked out. I've been waiting out here ever since."

"What happened to Laviss!" cried Bastion as he scrambled towards Zane and grabbed the male by the shoulders. "What happened? Tell me!" Zane kept an impassive face and said nothing to him. The Ra growled as he gripped the Obelisk's blazer. "Why don't you tell?"

"That's enough Bastion!" said Jaden "Right now isn't the time to be acting like this."

"NO!" cried Bastion as he let go of Zane and turned to Jaden "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING LEFT IN THE DARK! EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT ME! WHY IS IT THAT I'M ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW! I'M SICK OF IT! JUST TELL ME NOW! IS IT WRONG TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BEST FRIEND! IS IT!" Bastion waited from any responds but none was given to him. "WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME AWAY FROM HER!"

Bastion panted heavily. He watched as Jaden stared right back at him. The Ra waited for Jaden to give him an answer. But after 5 minutes or so, neither Jaden nor anyone else said anything to him. Bastion growled and banged the wall, next to him, violently. "DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS TO ME!"

Again the guys said nothing, pissing off Bastion even more. Syrus and Chumley cringed at each other as Bastion cursed out and kicked the wall various times. The rest ignored the Ra's tantrum and wait before he made his way to the door of the infirmary. It wasn't until a few minutes later that some of the group started copying Bastion and took a seat on the floor. They all knew that it was going to be sometime before they heard anything from Mrs. Fontaine.

The only question was… how long would that be?

* * *

2 Hours Later.

Zane let out an inaudible sigh as he ran his hand, yet again, through his teal hair. The waiting was killing him. He didn't know how long it would be before he would crack and try to force the infirmary door down and demand Mrs. Fontaine to tell him how Laviss was doing.

The boy shook his head. He knew there were flaws in that plan. Most likely Bastion would be the one to do that. '_Speaking of…I'm surprised that he isn't trying to do that at this minute.' _ Zane glanced over at the mass that was near the white metallic door. Bastion had his knees to his chest and his arms covering his head; which was over his knees. The Ra had been like that ever since he got tired of constantly staring at the door with his eyes.

His attention soon turned to the rest of the gang that had sprawled themselves around the hall. Syrus and Chumley were across Bastion, sleeping on one another. Zane couldn't really blame his little brother to be like that. After all, he knew the little Slifer wasn't one to be able to stay up through the middle of the night. His head then turned to Alexis who was using Jaden's shoulder as a pillow. The brunette didn't seem to mind as he stared off into space. Next was Chazz, who look like he was meditating nearby. Zane didn't know whether he was sleeping or deep in thought, either way the black haired Slifer was silent.

But the silence was disturbed when he heard several faint footsteps coming their way. Several heads rose from their place as they saw Professor Banner, Crowler, and Chancellor Sheppard walk steadily towards them. The three adults maneuvered their way around their students to the infirmary door. And in a blink of an eye all three teachers disappeared within the other side of the door. Zane blinked. He didn't even notice the door ever being opened. Then again it could be from the lack of sleep that he wasn't fully observant to his surroundings.

Zane sighed. He really wished he could be able to see how Laviss was doing. Yet, he knew that he wasn't the only one thinking that. _'Most likely Bastion would be the one who most wants to see her.'_ He sighed once more. He hoped that the red head was alright. For gods sake he hoped so.

'_You have no idea how you're killing me Laviss.'_

It was half an hour later before the gang saw Sheppard and the professors. Zane was the first of the seven to get up off the ground and stand before the Chancellor. But before he could even reached the bald man Sheppard left hurriedly as well as Banner and Crowler.

Bastion lifted his head up as he saw the door to the infirmary opened. But before he could stand up, Mrs. Fontaine had blocked him from entering. Ignoring the rest, Bastion quickly stood up and went in front of the nurse.

"How's Laviss!" Bastion said quickly "Is she alright? Is she ok? Nothing's wrong with her… r-right?"

Mrs. Fontaine lowered her eyes. She said nothing to the Ra whilst she grabbed his arm and pulled him a little way from the door. She then turned her attention to the rest, whom were starting to awake from their sleep. "Are you alright? I'm a bit amaze all of you spent the rest of your time here… on the floor." Mrs. Fontaine said quietly

"It doesn't matter." Zane said as he helped his brother off the floor "Laviss?" Again the nurse tore her attention from the rest to look at the floor. Thinking the worst Zane came quickly to Mrs. Fontaine and asked "She isn't…"

Mrs. Fontaine shook her head. "Don't worry… she is stable from what I was able to do." The gang let out a sigh of relief. The nurse found it comical that the group of friends acted the same without notice "You may see her, if you like… but… don't make too much noise. There is still another patient in there."

Not another word had to be said from Mrs. Fontaine as Bastion and Zane ran from their spots and headed quickly inside the infirmary. Mrs. Fontaine gave a small smile as she watched each duelist follow the Ra and Obelisk inside. Once the last of them went in, she turned herself and started walking to Sheppard's office. As soon as all of them went inside, they quickly took noticed of the white curtain drawn around one of the beds. They all assumed Laviss to reside behind the curtain. Across for that bed was Atticus and no sooner did Alexis rush over to her brother.

"Atticus… how are you doing?" asked Alexis

The brown haired boy said nothing. Alexis' repeated herself once more but it seemed that her brother wasn't listening. She placed a hand on his shoulder and grew worried. He looked gloomy; his eyes filled with a pool of sadness. Alexis turned to the guys for an answer but they didn't know what to do.

"Atticus… do you know what happened to Laviss?" Alexis asked. Again her brother said nothing.

Chazz sighed and neared Alexis; separating her from the older boy. "I think it's obvious he won't be telling us anything right now."

The Obelisk did nothing to stop Chazz from moving her away from Atticus, but she did grow concerned for her brother. Zane and Bastion soon moved away from the group and headed towards Laviss' enclosed bed. The two grew anxious when they were barely centimeters from removing the curtain around the bed. Seconds past by like years as they moved closer and closer to their source of matter. The room grew still when Bastion and Zane held their hands over the white material. The two looked at each other and watch at who would pulled the soft cloth and reveal the red head that they cared deeply for. It was a few minutes before Bastion gripped the curtain. Everyone looked at the Ra as he took in a deep breath.

Alexis gasped loudly as the curtain was pulled away. The others froze in their places whilst they saw what was behind the drape. There laid Laviss underneath the white infirmary bedsheets but it was more of her appearance that had everyone worried beyond their life. Beneath Laviss' front bangs were a couple of white bandages tied around her head. Her hands were over the sheets but one lacked its usual white dressing. The guys were able to see the scared hand which was blacken from the normal skin color that Laviss had. Around Laviss' face was a mask tied to several tubes. One which was connected to gray machine that beeped at each second.

Bastion could not believe his eyes. This couldn't be his friend. It couldn't be. He refused to accept this image presented in front of him. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the red head lying down in a form of a deep sleep. Anger soon stepped in and with no hesitation did he grab the nearest person around and shook them to death. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Zane did nothing but stare down at the Ra that was shaking him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning he punched the Obelisk in the gut. Zane was too slow to block the hit and fell to the floor. Jaden screamed Bastion's name but he didn't hear him or Alexis' cry for the teal haired duelist on the ground. Bastion's black orbs glanced over to the red head that lay still in bed. He gritted his teeth and breathed heavily. _'Why! Why can't I know?'_

_

* * *

_

Morning passed and it was soon noon. The same time which Mrs. Fontaine had arrived back to the infirmary. She wasn't surprised that Laviss' friends were still there. But once the door had revealed her being, questions and concerns aroused from every which way in the room.

"How's Laviss!"

"Is she gonna be alright!"

"She's not dead is she!"

"How can she be dead when she still breathing, Slifer!"

"What's her condition Mrs. Fontaine!"

The nurse cringed at the volume the students were being. As the door closed she raised her hand up and begged for silence. "Please! One at a time!" she cried over the student's anxiety "Now I know that you're all worried about Laviss' health but you don't all have to act like a bumbling band of baboons." Everyone soon settled down and went back to their places in the room. And as Mrs. Fontaine followed each one with her eye, she was surprised that Bastion was silent during the hectic explosion. The Ra was next to Laviss' bedside, his head touching the white sheets.

"Mrs. Fontaine." The nurse shook her head as Zane's voice tore her away from Bastion's gloom state "Laviss?"

Mrs. Fontaine sighed. She knew that the Obelisk didn't need to finish his sentence. The woman looked around the room and saw that almost everyone was leaning towards what she was going to said. "Laviss…" she let out another sigh. "To make things short… she is in a coma."

The room went dead.

"Let me explain. She must have banged her head hard enough to lead her into this state. Most of her systems have shut down to the point that she stopped breathing when you came in with her Zane." said Mrs. Fontaine as eyed the duelist.

"Do you know how long her coma will last?" asked Alexis

Mrs. Fontaine looked at the blonde girl and sadly shook her head. "I don't… it may last until tomorrow, a week, a month… or maybe nev-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" cried Bastion as he stood up

"Bastion…"

"I've spent more time with her than anyone in this room. And I know that she isn't the time of person to give up! She would never leave her friends!" he growled. He was beyond pissed. To think, the nurse, which was suppose to help Laviss, was saying that she will die. That put Bastion in a black aura. That same aura made Mrs. Fontaine go quiet.

"Can I ask one more thing?" said Jaden. Mrs. Fontaine nodded dumbly. "What happened to Lavs' hand?"

The brunette woman took a minute to gather herself before responding. "Honestly, I would like to know that as well."

"You mean you don't know?" asked Chazz

The nurse shook her head "Laviss wouldn't tell me what happened. All I know is that it happened after Crowler's duel with one of the Shadow Riders."

Everyone looked at each other. Their concern for Laviss greatly rose, if that was even possible. They all had some sort of feeling that Laviss had injured her hand after or during the quest of defeating Camula. But the question in everyone's mind was how she came to be like that. Was it Camula that did it? Another student?

'_Or did she do it to herself intentionally?'_

Bastion shook his head. He didn't want to think that. _'Laviss isn't one to be suicidal… is she?'_ The Ra didn't know whether to think she was or not. For the first time in his whole life, he has no clue to what to think. And it seemed that he didn't even want to try.

* * *

Jaden waited. He waited until Zane made his way towards the exit of the infirmary. His eyes lingered on Laviss' being before he stepped outside and was gone. _'FINALLY!'_ rejoiced Jaden. He turned back to the room and quickly glanced at Atticus and was glad that the brunette was fast asleep. Mrs. Fontaine was gone as well so he wasn't worried about her. Jaden then faced the main problem that was itching his back; Bastion, who hasn't left Laviss' bedside yet. The Slifer picked himself off the gray metallic chair and made his way to the Ra. Jaden cleared his throat a bit before he spoke.

"Bastion… I can tell you what happened now." he said quietly. The black haired boy did nothing to acknowledge that he heard him. Jaden shuffled his feet a bit before he came closer to the Ra. "The reason why I didn't tell you earlier was because I knew it wouldn't be right to tell you there… especially since the reason why Lavs is like this… has something to do with you."

Bastion quickly turned his head to the brunette "Tell me."

Jaden let out a sigh "After Tania's duel… do you remember anything?"

The Ra shook his head "No. I just remember losing and everything around me turning black. The next thing I saw was you guys holding me back and hearing Laviss' name."

"Bastion, I don't know what Tania did to you… but… she was somehow able to control you." Jaden glanced down at the white tiled floor and placed a hand inside his blazer pocket "She took you and ran us out of the coliseum. The next day after your duel… the guys and I didn't see Lavs. It was around midnight when we did."

"Did anything happ-"

"Lavs was fine. She was actually in her room." Jaden gave a ghost of a smile when he saw Bastion sigh in relief. "We… well I had the plan of duel Tania to get you back… but Lavs changed my mind and had her duel for you."

"Laviss… dueled Tania?" Bastion said surprised

Jaden nodded "She did and won too, but…"

Bastion narrowed his eyes "But what?"

"Tania led us to believe her that she wasn't going to pulled a fast one on us. She lied and well… she made you… injure…" Jaden couldn't finish his sentence.

But Bastion didn't need for him to finish. He knew what the Slifer was going to say. He was glad that he didn't udder her name to finish but he was in extreme anguish. Bastion stood frozen still. His brain couldn't register his command to move his head. To look at the girl whom he had physically hurt. It was too much for him… too much…

"Bastion…" Jaden gripped the hand that was inside his pocket. "Not matter what anyone says… it wasn't you that had control… so it's not your fault."

The Ra could only watch as Jaden took his arm and laid the item, which he had, on his hand. Jaden said nothing and took his leave from the infirmary. _'N-no… no…'_ Bastion hurriedly reached for the opening of his blazer and ripped it opened. He looked down to see only his green vest. "N-no…" Bastion fell to his knees and clutched his Water Dragon pendant or what was left of it. "No… no…"

Bastion held the broken pieces of his pendant and looked up at Laviss' bed-side. "I-I'm… I'm so sorry Laviss." He took his eyes away from the red head; ashamed that he was even looking at her. "I'm sorry… I don't know if you will ever forgive me for doing this to you."

Shooter lowered his eyes and sighed at the Ra. He looked at Harpie's Brother and nudged him a bit.

"I know." Bro said. A bit annoyed that Shooter had to touch him to get his attention. But it didn't matter much. Not with the situation they were in. The two then said nothing more to each other. All they did was watch Bastion hunched over the floor near Laviss' bed. The only sound made in the room was the life support machine. Its beeping echoed throughout the cold room.

* * *

Sheppard stood on his knees and bowed very low to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more diligent looking after her after. I gave my word to keep her out of harms way… you have no idea of how really sorry I am… truly, I am!"

Chancellor Sheppard dared not look at the screen which held a very somber looking man. Worst of all was that he didn't know whether the man was angry or contemplating on punishing him for not doing his most important job: keeping Laviss safe.

"Fonda Fontaine said that she might need more medical supervision but as far as I know she was able to get her somewhat stable."

"Her condition isn't false."

The headmaster shook his head slowly "Unfortunately."

The man sighed. "I'll get back to you Chancellor on what do to with Laviss. Right now can I trust you to keep her being intact at least?"

Sheppard quickly looked up and stared at the man with determination "You have my word. I will."

"Good." And without any warning the screen went black.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed deeply as he stood back up on his feet. He still felt disappointed and angry that he failed to protect Laviss. As he neared his desk, Sheppard banged it vigorously with his fists. He let his head fall down and glared deeply at the mahogany wood. "You promised me Laviss." He whispered as he clenched his fists around the desk. "You said you wouldn't duel."

* * *

Koi let out a deep sigh as the screen turned blank. "That girl is going to be the death of me… I just know it." he muttered. Just as he turned his chair around, Koi heard someone opening the door.

Kiba stepped inside and greeted his brother happily. "Hey! What's up big brother!" The black haired man raised a brow when he didn't get an answer. What's more, the back of his chair was facing him "What? Someone stupid or another messed up again?"

"Chancellor Sheppard called." gloom Koi

Kiba turned solemn "What did he want?"

The room stood still as Kiba waited for his brother to responds. Koi shut his eyes and slowly turned around to face his younger sibling. "Laviss… is in a coma."

Kiba said nothing as his brother's words numbed him. Once he did get back his sense of movement, his jaw started to tremble. "Y-you… you gotta be kidding me." Koi said nothing as Kiba glared right at him "You're lying… tell me you're lying brother!"

Koi stared at his brother blankly. "You know, as well as I do, that I **don't **joke about things." Kiba said nothing. He knew that he was telling the truth. But the truth was more than what he could handle. And before Kiba could blink, Koi had already opened up the laptop in front of him and started typing at a furious rate.

"I have half a mind to get her out of that school." Koi grumbled. Kiba, on the other hand, chuckled at the event. "What?"

Kiba gave half a smile. "You do know what you just said… right."

Koi stopped typing for a minute before he glanced at his brother "Yes… and your point is?"

"Nothing…" said Kiba as he stuffed his chuckles

"One thing's for sure. I'm killing her so called father for this." Koi growled as he thought about that man

The younger brother sighed. He knew better than to intervene from Koi's killing rage. "But for Laviss' sakes don't take her out of Duel Academy."

Koi stopped typing all together and glanced up at his younger brother. "I can't believe you. After what happened, you expect me to keep her there!"

"Brother, listen… you and I both know Laviss doesn't get out much…" Kiba thought for a minute before he shook his head "No, scratch that. You and I both know that she doesn't get out at all."

"And you know the reason why-"

"Yeah, but Duel Academy is the only place where she's been able to get out and experience things that she's never done in her whole life: make friends, having fun, going to school… albeit a dueling school but a school none the less. Taking her out now when she's just enjoying the freedom that we've gave her is wrong."

"So it's wrong to take her out even when her life is endangered!" argued Koi

"No, it's just-"

"Keeping her safe isn't important!"

"Now you're just saying stupid stuff!"

"THEN WHY ARGUE WITH ME ON TAKING HER OUT!"

Kiba bit his lip. He didn't want to lash out on his brother. This was the first in a long time that he remembers, ever fighting with his older brother. Yeah they argue but not to the point that his brother didn't raise his voice. He didn't want anything bad to come out of this. So he kept silent. All the while Koi breathed heavily and looked away from his little brother.

Koi lowers his head and whispers very faintly "We can't lose her… we can't…"

The black haired man let out a deep sigh. "I know… but what are we going to do brother?" Koi stayed quiet and slouched in his seat. "And please don't consider taking her out."

Koi thought for a few minutes before speaking once again. "I'll decide on this later." Kiba let out a sigh of relief "But… that doesn't mean that I haven't completely ignored the option of pulling Laviss out of Duel Academy."

"You'll at least tell me… right?" Koi nodded his head "That's all I want."

Kiba smiled softly before he turned around and headed to the door. Koi, on the other hand, returned typing on his laptop. But instead of hearing the door open and closed. Koi heard Kiba whisper.

"Thank you, S-"

"Sir, the packaged you ordered is here and the President of Sash Industry is in the meeting room."

Koi turned to the voice box near him and pressed on one of the buttons. "I'll be there shortly." He then turned to his brother, who shrugged.

"Hey, you gotta work when you gotta work." Koi nodded at Kiba's comprehension "I'll see you at home."

With that he left his brother alone in his office.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	38. Gray Tears

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!

Okay, I know its been a while since I last updated but... yeah XD A lot of stuff came up... but you don't need to know the details, not like you want to hear my life story lol

A lot of you have been asking and speculating about Kiba and Koi's true nature, and the answer to that...

Will be explained later XD I should get shot because of that BUT I was happy that a lot of you are guessing Laviss' true family :) That makes me happy and keeps me entertained ;D So DON'T stop! I want to hear what you guys have to say! And if you guys want something to happened to my lovely character feel more than free to do so! (serious, I'm kinda running out of ideas ) SO! To make matters short, I hope you guys aren't TOO mad with my late update.

Now onto the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

Chapter 38 - Gray Tears

* * *

Pale yellow shoes slammed across the white tiled floor. Hurriedly did they made their way to the one destination they've been going to everyday. Bastion took a deep breath as he stopped in front of infirmary door. As soon as the door opened, his eyes quickly landed on the only patient inside. In a trance-like state; he entered the room. Never once moving his eyes away from the red haired girl, he went to her bedside and took a seat. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry really badly. Bastion placed a hand on her arm. How he wished his touch would break the spell she has been placed under. He scoffed. He knew the odds of that were a million to one.

'_**You're one to talk.'**_

Bastion growled. He completely ignored the voice in his head. He didn't want to deal with it, not now anyways. Bastion took his hand back and watched Laviss breath in and out from her oxygen mask.

Its been three weeks.

Three weeks since Mrs. Fontaine told him and the rest that Laviss was in a coma; one that she may not come out of. For the gang, every minute of each day was heartbreaking. Things were still the same with Laviss. She has yet had any sort of improvements, which worried Mrs. Fontaine. She went to Chancellor Sheppard and asked for Laviss to be moved to a hospital. But Sheppard denied her request; creating a rampaging woman whom he didn't want to deal with. However, he didn't bulge from his answer, no matter how violent the school nurse was. Mrs. Fontaine was fuming that day when she stormed out of his office, her request being rejected.

Almost all of the student body were scared of the seething woman and feared of going anywhere near the infirmary. Atticus, for one, was glad that he was let out the day she was angry. He didn't know if he could have handle seeing Mrs. Fontaine that angry. He never even knew that the nurse could get mad with the cheery behavior she always had. But despite that, the next day Atticus came back to see Laviss; along with the rest of the guys. The guys tried their best seeing the red head as much as they could, but the Shadow Riders had other plans. It seemed that they kept popping up wherever they turned. And if it wasn't them, then it was other distractions that were less important than Laviss or keeping the spirit keys safe.

Like any other school, gossip spread out around the island and word got out of Laviss' condition. Three days in her coma, students and faculty visited the Ra. Jaden and the rest were quite surprised that people actually came to see the girl. But they weren't only there to visit. Many have asked the gang what happened to the girl, but the guys all made a vow to keep quiet; making even more speculations. Yet, among the visitors, there was only one student that was ever at Laviss' bedside from dawn to dusk.

Bastion was persistent in being with Laviss until she woke up. Mrs. Fontaine didn't mind the Ra's objective, but the fact that he would opt to actually stay in the infirmary at night was too much for her. She tried her best to kick out the boy when the sun was starting to set. But even then Bastion stayed outside the door and waited until the infirmary was reopened. When Mrs. Fontaine saw the boy sleeping outside the infirmary one day, she didn't know what to say. It was then that she finally gave in and let him do as he wished. With the condition that he would leave to at least rest in his own room. Bastion agreed as along as he was near Laviss' side.

However, the guys were greatly worried about the Ra's being. He wasn't eating regularly. He was even skipping some of his classes just to see the red head. They knew Bastion was a smart guy, but ever since Laviss' coma his grades started slipping. He was thinner and paler, but somehow had the strength to go the infirmary and wait.

The Ra didn't care about his physical being. All that he cared about was Laviss. He would wait till the end of the world just to see her wake up. Shooter and Bro knew this too well. The two duel spirits had yet to leave the infirmary room as they decided to keep guard. Each day they would see a few students visit Laviss but Bastion seemed to be the one to be with her, along side two others.

* * *

It was the end of class when Jaden walked with Alexis and Syrus. The three of them agreed to see their sleeping friend today. Jaden stretched his arms and looked all over the place. "Man, it feels like I've been doing nothing but work in the past weeks. I need a break, badly."

Syrus sweatdropped "Jay, you just took a nap in professor Banner's class. How is it that you have been doing work if you haven't done anything in class?"

Jaden laughed heartily "I don't mean classwork, Sy."

"Well, putting classwork aside, you have been doing a lot Jaden." Alexis said "I mean… I kind of feel bad that you have to duel most of the Shadow Riders."

Jaden shrugged "I don't mind. As long as the spirit keys are safe, it's all good." Alexis nodded and felt a bit relieved that the Slifer wasn't complaining. "I hope Lavs is okay today."

"I'm sure she is Jaden." she said "I mean she has Mrs. Fontaine to care of her."

"As well as Bastion to watch over." Syrus added

The Slifer nodded "Yeah… speaking of him. Did you guys see him in class today?" The two looked at each other. They were hesitant to answer since they knew it wasn't going to end well. But Jaden knew too well. He narrowed his eyes and let out a frustrating sigh. "He didn't go today again… did he."

"N-no." stuttered Syrus

Jaden growled and picked up his pace. Both the little Slifer and Obelisk quickly tried to keep up with the brunette as he hurried over to the infirmary. The door opened and Jaden hastily went inside. He neared the grieving Ra and pulled him up from his seat. Bastion was a bit shocked to see Jaden glaring heavily at him. Though he didn't let the Slifer know that he was surprised. He coolly looked at him and asked "What?"

"Don't what me!" cried Jaden as he gripped the yellow blazer "Why didn't you go to class today!"

Bastion scoffed and pushed Jaden aside. "It doesn't matter if I go to class or not. I can catch up easily."

"That may be true, but your attendance in class is also part of your grade Bastion." Alexis said as she and Syrus finally entered the room

"So I don't attend some of my class, it doesn't matter. What matters is Laviss."

"You think she would like it if she saw you skipping classes!" cried Jaden

"I SKIP CLASSES TO BE WITH HER!" yelled Bastion

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION!" Jaden grab hold of Bastion once more, this time pinning him against the wall "DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Bastion struggled against Jaden's clutches but the Slifer's grip was stronger than his last. In his state he couldn't break free from him. "IT'S NOT JUST CLASS! YOU ALSO HAVEN'T BEEN EATING! HAVEN'T YOU! YOU'RE BASICALLY STARVING YOURSELF!"

"I'M NOT!"

"LIAR! DON'T LIE TO ME BASTION! LOOK AT YOURSELF! THIS ISN'T NORMAL!"

Bastion's throat let out a growl "I don't care." he hissed "I just want to see Laviss… is that wrong?"

Jaden stared at the Ra for a minute before he let him go "No… but do you think Lavs would be happy with what you're doing? Do you think she would want to see her best friend acting like this?" Bastion glared at the Slifer "Lavs would never forgive you if she saw you like-"

"What would you know what Laviss would want!"

"I know she wouldn't want her best friend to starve on her account!" Jaden looked at the scrawny Ra before he went to Laviss' bedside "I know I wouldn't want that."

Bastion glared "Well she isn't you."

"But she does have a heart." Jaden looked back at Bastion "She was devastated when Tania took you away… when Zane was taken by Camula. Heck, she was even sad for Crowler when he was gone. The point is, Lavs is too kindhearted to want anything bad happen to anyone. You of all people should know that."

The Ra said nothing. His knees gave away and landed hard on the tile floor. Alexis quickly rushed to the fallen boy but Bastion brushed off her help. The Obelisk didn't know what to say as she stared at the crestfallen Ra. She looked back at Syrus and Jaden but they didn't say anything to help with the situation.

"I-I… I don't know what do to…" The three duelists quickly looked at Bastion lifted his head up, his hand blocking the view of his face. "I know Laviss wouldn't want me like this… but... h-how…" Alexis knelt down and tried to hear what the Ra was mumbling about. However, she was just as lost as the other two since she couldn't make sense of his mumbling

"Bastion…"

"I-It's my fault. I don't know how to forgive myself. I did this to her…"

"Bastion, what did I tell you before!" cried Jaden as he came over to the Ra as well. The Slifer grabbed Bastion's shoulders and made the dark haired boy look at him "It's not your fault. You had no control of yourself. If anyone's is to be blame, it's Tania."

"BUT I BROKE MY PROMISE TO HER!"

Jaden was confused. He looked at Alexis for help, but she didn't know what to say as well. She was just as confused as he was. "What do you mean?"

Bastion removed his hand from his face and took out the broken pendant that used to be his Water Dragon necklace. "I PROMISED HER TO NEVER TAKE IT OFF! NOW LOOK AT IT! I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SLAPPED HER FACE AND TOLD HER NOT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME!" Bastion clutched the broken pieces and placed a hand over his face again. He didn't want to show his tears fall from his black orbs.

"Bastion…" Jaden started "What did I just say?" The Ra made no motion to answer the Slifer. Jaden sighed and took his hands off the Ra. "I think Lavs will understand enough to-"

"HOW! I WOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN HAVE HER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

"Bastion... Jaden's right. Laviss is your best friend. I think she would have more compassion towards you more than anyone else here." Alexis said

The black hair boy stood still. He didn't know what to think. What they are saying did have some sense but...

'_How can I forgive myself for hurting her? The only reason that she's even in the infirmary is because of me.'_

'_**But wasn't it that Amazon woman who was controlling you?'**_

'_What difference does it make…it was still my hands that put her there. I can never forgive myself…never.'_

Jaden let out another sigh before he stood up. "It's not your fault. How many times do I have to say that before it gets through to your head?" Jaden waited for the Ra to answer him. But he would have had more luck being answered by a man who was deaf, mute, and blind than with Bastion. "Bastion…" the brunette paused for a minute before he left his mind wander. He shook his head and headed to the door. "Come on Sy. Lets go and see if Chum has left any dinner for us." The little Slifer looked back at Bastion and then at Jaden, who was already out of the infirmary. This went on for a second or so before he followed Jaden outside.

Alexis looked back at the empty room. She was a bit glad Jaden had left. Now she could talk to Bastion about something that she had always wanted to. The blonde stared back at Bastion, who still had a hand over his face and clutching his broken pendant. "Bastion…" the Ra was still silent. "Bastion… I know how you feel… about Laviss, I mean."

Bastion slowly moved his hand away from his eyes; just enough to be able to see the Obelisk. "W-what do you mean?" he asked hoarsely

Alexis gave him a small smile. "I know you like her."

The Ra was confused. He didn't know where the Obelisk was going with this. "Of course I like her. Why else would I be friends with-"

"I mean, like her more than a friend." Bastion turned red. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Alexis chuckled at the Ra's behavior. "I'm right, its true."

Bastion turned his face away abruptly "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on!" cried Alexis as she made herself more comfortable on the floor. "The way you act around her in class, out of class, that time Jaden dueled Dimitri. It's all obvious that you like her… maybe even love her."

He quickly turned to the blonde and shook his head. "Love is a strong word, Alexis. I don't think… I feel like that." he said hesitantly

"But you do like her." Encouraged Alexis

"I… I don't know." Bastion turned his head around and faced Laviss "There are many emotions that I've experienced this year. Most that I've never even thought of encountering. It's difficult for me to distinguish. More so, I don't completely understand why. Why they're all happening? To me… this is the most difficult problem that I have faced in my lifetime."

"Well, that's life Bastion. It's always going to be difficult for everyone."

"I know that. But this is taking longer for me to answer than a usual problem-"

"Bastion, don't treat this as one of your equations for dueling or whatnot." She interrupted "This isn't a math problem that needs calculations and a formula to be solved in a matter of seconds. This is more than that. It's going to take more than a month to figure out the answer."

"But it's frustrating me!" Bastions cried as he grabbed some of his hair in his hand "I want to know now!"

Alexis' face softens as she stood up. "Don't worry. You'll eventually know."

The black haired boy stared at the female duelist in thought. The way she was talking looked like she had an answer. An answer that may help with this difficult situation. "You seemed to know something. Maybe you can help me?" asked the Ra

"Honestly Bastion I wish I could, but I can't. This is all on you. No one else, just you."

Bastion watched Alexis leave the infirmary. He leaned his head back, so far that he hit his head on the wall. The Ra groaned loudly, but not from the pain that came from the impact. He was more confused than ever from his talk with Alexis. He wished that she didn't bring **that** particular subject up. He would have better off her yelling at him; something other than **that**. The Ra slid down that he practically laid on the floor. His eyes traveled from the white ceiling to the red head asleep. They stood on her figure for who knows how long.

"It's all my fault." whispered Bastion. The only response he had was the beeping coming from the machines.

* * *

The next day was another beautiful day to be out. It was that same day that Bastion quickly made his way to the infirmary, for the umpteenth time. He had a feeling, a strong feeling that today might be different.

'_**You sure it's not just you trying to ease your pain?'**_

Bastion glared at the white tiled floor_ 'It's not… I have a feeling that today is the day.'_

'_**Right… and how many times have you said that since she's been unconscious?' **_Bastion said nothing. _**'Hey, all I'm saying is that don't get your hopes up too high. I may not sound like it but I do care.'**_

Bastion stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what to say. That was the only time that he's ever heard the stupid voice being kind to him, in a non-humiliating way. He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about this. Bastion looked at the door that stood a few feet away from him. He took a deep breathe in. The Ra didn't know if he was right… the voice was right, in a way. Since Laviss' coma, he had a few of these 'feelings' of her waking up. At first he was hesitant about thinking like this, but his concerned about being right of these 'feelings' won over. But all of these 'feelings' ended all the same, Laviss still lifeless and his chest hurting more than usual. The boy left his doubts. This time his 'feeling' was strong. He just knew it… somehow.

Bastion nodded to himself and opened the door to the infirmary. His eyes went to the usual place, but he froze. What he saw wasn't quite what he expected.

Near Laviss' bedside was little Brier, without Beauregard for once, and Dimitri. Bastion's chest grew tight and his eyes narrowed down as he spotted Dimitri holding Laviss' unbandaged hand. The two quickly looked at the new arrival; though only for a second before they went back to the red head.

Bastion was a bit irritated that they were with Laviss; more so Dimitri holding Laviss' hand. The feeling he had when he spotted Chazz holding Laviss' hand came up almost instantly. He shook his head. He was starting to bring back the talk he had with Alexis the other day. He didn't want to deal with it now. Pushing that feeling down, he gave a fake cough before coming near the two. "What are you two doing here?" he asked in the most polite way he could muster up.

Dimitri raised a brow "What else? To visit Lavs of course." he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world

Bastion's eye twitched. He didn't have a problem with Dimitri before but ever since his duel with Jaden, he had his doubts with his fellow Ra. But now, he couldn't stand the guy. He didn't even know if Dimitri was even on good terms with Laviss. _'Its probably just pity he feels for her. That__**'**__s the number one reason why most of the unknown visitors come to see Laviss.'_

The day when word got out of Laviss' condition, a little over half of the school had come to visit her; most whom he didn't know knew Laviss. He was absolutely sure that 90% of her visitors didn't know her name let alone who she was.

Bastion bit his lip and tried to calm himself down "Y-yes… well why now?"

Dimitri looked back at Bastion and gave him a look "What do you mean why now? I've been visiting Lavs ever since I heard she was in the infirmary."

Bastion twitched again. He didn't know why but he was getting pissed off with him saying Lavs. He was sure that he and Laviss weren't that good of friends. "Is that so?" said Bastion through his teeth "Well I've been with Laviss almost every day and I have yet seen you enter the infirmary to visit her."

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing." said Dimitri in a smug tone "I was starting to believe you haven't even stepped foot in here." Bastion glared at the boy before turning to the smaller Ra "Isn't that right Brier?"

The tiny Ra froze in place as the two looked at him. Brier started to shake as both boys started giving him intimidating looks. He shyly looked away and quietly nodded. He prayed that they wouldn't bring him up again. He was better off not saying a word to the two. Dimitri smirked and gave Bastion a you-see-I'm-right look. That really irritated Bastion. Dimitri grinned; he knew that he was getting under the Ra's skin. It was obvious as the color of the sky.

Bastion heavily glared at the boy. He just wanted to wipe the grin off of his face and punch the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Laviss groaned. Her head was aching with pain. She didn't know why it was hurting like hell. Trying to ignore the pain, she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and lilac orbs scanned the area. All she saw was darkness. Pure darkness as far as the eye could see.

The red head girl turned her head around but only saw the same gloom shadows. Laviss then looked at herself and saw that she was floating in mid air. Or at least that's what she thought as her feet didn't touch anything that resembled a floor. Not only that, she noticed she was wearing a white sleeveless gown that came up to her knees. _'Okay… now I know I wasn't in a dress before.'_ She tried to remember what had happened before she was knocked out. But nothing was coming to her. The red head thought it over and after what felt like like hours she couldn't remember anything.

"Strange… why is it that I can't remember?" she mumbled. The girl waited for an answer of a sort, thinking someone may give her one, but it was foolish. No one was around.

Laviss sighed and floated around. "Where am I?"

"_**That's her…"**_

"_**Of course I will."**_

"_**H-help me…please… don't-"**_

"_**You are worth nothing. My dau-"**_

"…_**eath…how could you… YOU'RE HER FATHER!"**_

Laviss jumped at the sudden cry. The Ra looked around her but saw no one. Yet the voices kept getting louder and louder.

"_**YOU PROMISED!**_

"_**NEVER! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"**_

"_**I TRIED! YOU FOOLISH-"**_

"_**WHY! HOW CAN HE DO THIS!"**_

"_**DIE! YOU FUCKING DOG!"**_

"_**I LOVED HER! UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT HER WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL!"**_

Laviss froze at the last statement. She was curious as to who was saying that. From the low tone, it was obviously a guy and it was somewhat familiar.

"I'm surprised the voices didn't traumatize you, especially since they were all screaming." Laviss gasped and quickly looked around for the mysterious voice. She was disappointed that she found nothing. The mysterious voice laughed heartily "Over here." The red head looked over her shoulders and saw something bright. Laviss covered her eyes with her hand as the light began to shine brightly. It slowly dimmed down for her to see a white ball of light hovering in front of her.

"W-wha?" was all Laviss could say

"You are a strange one Laviss." said the ball of light

Laviss floated back with suspicion in her eyes "How do you know my name?"

It chuckled "I'm surprised you still remember your name after what happened." Laviss looked at the light, perplexed with what it said "You really don't know how you got here?" she shook her head "Wow… well, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you did hit your head rather hard."

The red head knit her brows together "I hit my head?"

"Eh… not exactly, but something like that."

Laviss stared at the ball of light "I don't understand."

"Let's just leave it. You'll probably remember once you leave this place."

"Okay…" Laviss said hesitantly "But what is this place? Where am I?"

The ball gave a 'hm' and came closer to the red head, much to her dismay "You are far from your home… actually from your own dimension to be precise." Laviss looked at the thing like it was crazy before it continued "This isn't a joke of any sort. You are in a different dimension. This place is called Vacio Reino, or the Empty Realm. As you can see, there's nothing around, just an empty space; like its name states."

"What kind of dimension is this if there's nothing around?" asked Laviss. She knew that no one in their right mind would even want to come here.

"It's an isolation dimension. Several beings use this as an exile place. Other than that, no one uses this place. Not like you want to. You can go crazy in here after several day."

"Alright… that's nice and all but how do I get out?"

The ball stood still for a second before going around her. Laviss didn't know what to do. It was already strange enough that she was talking to the thing. It then stopped and came up to her face "You'll leave once we're done here."

"What do you mean?" said Laviss. She had an eerie feeling about what it said.

"I want to talk to you about… certain things." The ball of light then turned from white to blue "Laviss, you are… a special person per say."

Laviss narrowed her eyes at the blue light "What are you getting at?"

"Does the name Beset, meaning anything to you?"

The red head froze. She eyed the ball of light and quickly went on the defense. "What's it to you?" Laviss watched as the light changed colors yet again, this time a paste yellow.

"I thought so." It said in amusement "Tell me, Laviss… do you like the life that you live?" The Ra said nothing "Come on… answer me. Or else how will you ever get home. I just need an answer."

"Why?" asked Laviss "What does my answer have to benefit you?"

"I just want to know." it said innocently

Laviss stared at the light. She didn't like the thing now that it started questioning her. But she did want to go home. With no other choice, Laviss nodded. She then watched the ball of light change colors again; this time lilac, like her eyes.

"That's good." it said with compassion. Laviss raised a brow. She floated back a few feet but the ball of light saw this and came closer to her, again. Laviss started to sweat as the ball of light said nothing afterwards. She could feel warmth emitting from the ball. The red head feared that if it got to close it might burn her. But before she could float back, she heard the light whisper.

"You look as beautiful as you did… back then."

Laviss jerked her head back. She was confused beyond anything else. But before she could question what it said, the ball of light began to shine brighter than usual. Laviss covered her eyes from the blinding light. The last thing she heard was the light whispering again. But it was too faint for her to hear. The bright light was all that she saw before she was knocked out again.

* * *

"…ath… in…rier… right."

"Shut… p… ther… I… h…v… idiot!"

"You… iet… viss… gh…"

Laviss mentally groan. The voices were getting irritated and they weren't making it better with her headache. The Ra tried to move around but she felt heavy. She didn't have the strength to even lift up her pinky. Laviss wanted to wince as she heard a loud beeping sound next to her. She wanted to die; the loud noises were too much for her.

"Will the two of you stop screaming? I wouldn't have suspect for you to be like this, Bastion."

'_Bastion?'_ Laviss tried to lift her eyelids but it was impossible. The loud noise where to overwhelming for her. The girl could only mentally groan. _'Is that…Zane?'_

"Seriously, you guys could have been heard by the entire building."

"Try the entire island."

'_Jaden… Alexis?'_ Laviss couldn't help it. She wanted to see her friends. But her stupid will to open her eyes was non-existent. The Ra wanted to slap herself for not having enough strength to expel. _'Father would be laughing his head off if he knew I couldn't even open my eyes…'_ Laviss shook the thought off. She would smack him over his head if he did that, father or not. With that in mind, she tried with all of her might to open her god damn eyes. _'Come on… open…open…open…Open…OPEN!'_

Slowly but surely her eyelids started to move. Laviss could see a blurry haze of white as her eyes started opening half way. _'Just a bit… more…'_ With her last bit of will power Laviss finally opened her lilac eyes. Her vision was blurry but she was glad to be able to open her eyes _'Ha! Take that Father!'_

"Laviss!"

"LAVS!"

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

A low groan emitted from Laviss' throat. She was still sensitive to any noises but she made a mental note to hit Jaden for being the loudest of them all. Laviss' vision adjusted to the light. The Ra blinked for a few seconds before she moved her head a bit. Little by little did her friend's faces become crystal clear. She was able to see everyone: Jaden, grinning like crazy, Alexis, Syrus, and Brier with tears in their eyes, Zane and Dimitri smiling softly at her. She was a bit disappointed when she didn't one particular face. She slowly turned her head to the right and was beyond happy to see that she was wrong. Bastion was speechless with tears slowly going down his pale skin.

"You don't know how worried you made us Lavs!" cried Jaden as he almost glomped her. Luckily Zane was able to stop the Slifer in the process.

The red head winced; Jaden was defiantly getting a beating when she was out of the infirmary. "J-Jay… volume…" she croaked

"Idiot, don't scream." hissed Alexis and hit the Slifer hard on the head

The end of Laviss' lips twitched. She was glad to see her friends again. It felt like ages since she blacked out. But she couldn't help think of what that ball of light had said to her before she left.

"You look as beautiful as you did… back then."

'_What did it mean by that? And how did it know my middle name?'_

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	39. Nonplus

Hey guys!

Thought I give you another update! Woo!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

Chapter 39 - Nonplus

* * *

Bastion sighed. He nervously stood outside the infirmary; waiting patiently for Laviss to come out. It's been a week since she had woken up from her coma and today she was being released. Laviss was beyond happy to get out, even though she had to attend class. She just needed to go through one last check up from Mrs. Fontaine to finalize her leave. The door open and Bastion quickly spotted his female friend with Mrs. Fontaine, warning her to be careful.

"And lastly, don't and I mean DON'T stress yourself. Who knows what could-"

"Yes, yes Mrs. Fontaine. I'll be sure not to stress myself… though I don't know if I can since I have Crowler today," Laviss said, mumbling the last part to herself

Mrs. Fontaine raised a brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing," piped Laviss and made her way to Bastion.

The nurse sighed before straightening herself. "And don't forget to come back every Sunday for your check ups."

Laviss nodded repeatedly; however, Mrs. Fontaine's words went one ear and out the other. She knew what she had to do. It was annoying to be reminded for the millionth time. "Can I go Mrs. Fontaine?" The nurse looked at the Ra before nodding her head. Smiling, Laviss took a hold of Bastion's blazer and ran from the nurse before she changed her mind.

"JUST REMEMBER TO NOT OVER DO IT!" Mrs. Fontaine cried after them

The red head smiled merrily as she turned the corner with Bastion. Laviss let go of her black haired friend as soon as they went around another corner. "Sorry about that, but I had a feeling the evil of all evil wasn't gonna let me go."

Bastion just nodded before they started walking the hallway. Their walk was silent. Too silent to be exact. It was a bit unnerving for Laviss. She hadn't felt like this since the first time she and Bastion met again on their first day on the island. The red head glanced at the boy. He was acting distant for some reason.

"You've been awfully quiet," she said trying to break the silence between them

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't talk to me much. Not even when I spent my time in the infirmary." Laviss stopped walking and stared at him worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Bastion stared at the girl. He didn't have a direct answer to her.

"Laviss!" cried a voice, interrupting the two.

The red head turned back. Her concerned face immediately turned joyous as she spotted the familiar Obelisk "Zane!"

Bastion bit his lip when he saw Laviss run to the older boy and gave him a bear hug. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. His chest hurt a lot seeing them like that.

Laviss, on the other hand, was too happy to see the teal haired boy to notice Bastion. "It's been so long! I was wondering when I was gonna see you again. I was starting to think you hated me or something."

"That's not true. Don't you even think than," said Zane as he returned the hug, "I'm sorry, but I was busy with class, not to mention ducking my fangirls. I was coming by to see you at the infirmary, but Mrs. Fontaine said you were released today and that you left with Bastion." The boy quickly glanced at the Ra. He raised a brow at his bowed head before he returned to the red head below him. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Yeah, but I'm more glad to be out of that infirmary," Laviss said as she released herself from Zane "I can only take Mrs. Fontaine so much."

"Well now you know the answer to that then." The red head gave Zane a questionable look. The Obelisk smiled "Stop putting yourself in danger." Laviss made a face as Zane's hand messed around with her red locks. He then turned to the other Ra, who slowly lifted his head. "It's good to see you going to class again, Bastion."

Laviss knit her brows together. "What do you mean by that?"

"Bastion didn't tell you?" he said surprised

"No…" she slowly walked to the Ra "In fact Bastion hasn't told me anything." Laviss crossed her arms "What does Zane mean by that? Hmm Bastion?"

The boy turned a slight shade of pink as Laviss leaned close to his face. He back up against the wall to gain some space from the red head, but it wasn't much as she took two steps to be in his face again. Bastion's eyes lingered on the floor; he could feel his face getting hotter by the second. He just prayed that Laviss didn't noticed his blushing "Um… I… ah… w-well…"

Laviss raised a brow. She didn't know why he was getting nervous. She tried getting closer to his face; she was a bit hurt that he didn't want to look at her in the eye. It was two minutes later that she and Bastion were still in the same position and she had yet to get an answer from him. She sighed and backed off from the Ra.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," she said impatiently

The Ra mentally sighed that Laviss had backed off. He gently touched his cheek and tried to cover up his still blushing face. Bastion gave a fake cough and tried to look calm. Though Zane could see right through him. He knew he didn't want to talk about it and he didn't need to hear his lame excuse to help him. "Look, we're going to be late for class-"

"Bastion, there's thirty minutes left before class begins and even then I can lie and say Mrs. Fontaine kept me with her for a few more minutes," she said lamely. Bastion still said nothing to her. "Bastion-"

"Since your coma, Bastion hasn't been going to class regularly." Zane said without care. Bastion glared and quickly grew to hate the Obelisk.

"WHAT!" cried Laviss making Bastion winced. "WHY!" The boy faced the floor again and didn't say anything to her. For the first time, she was actually pissed off with the Ra. And with him not answering to her; she was getting angrier by the second. "WHY BASTION! TELL ME!" Again the boy said nothing, making Laviss glare. "Bastion, I know you're smart and all but I never thought that you would do something so… so... so stupid!"

Bastion lifted his head and glared right back "So coming to visit you is considered stupid!"

Laviss took a step back. "E-eh?" She was taken back with his response. She would have thought that he would have spent his time inside his room instead of being with her. The red head felt stupid for even yelling at him.

"Look, can we talk about this at another time." Bastion said softly. Zane and Laviss looked at each other before looking back at the Ra. But instead of seeing him stand, they saw him walking away from the two. Laviss didn't know why but it broke her heart to see Bastion leave her. He never did that to her, at least not unannounced like that.

* * *

The final bell rang, ending classes for the day. Laviss slumped over her desk whilst everyone else around her began to leave. Laviss groaned. The day was depressing for her. Besides Crowler hovering over her neck during class and almost losing her head by a bright red ball during gym; Bastion had yet spoken to her. The Ra sat next to her in class but he didn't utter a single word besides a soft 'bless you' when she sneezed. The red head was beginning to become miserable. Why was Bastion being so distant? It was just like when she was in the infirmary, but to a greater extent. At least when they were together they talked; albeit not that much but it's more than today.

"What's up Lavs?"

Laviss lazily lifted her head and spotted Jaden and Syrus standing in front of her desk. "Nothing Jay, I'm just a bit tired," she mumbled as she sat up

"Do you… need any help?" he asked as he watch the red head place her things in her bag

"It's ok. I can manage on my own," she said and swung her pack over her shoulder

"You sure? I mean we're more than happy to carry your bag and stuff."

"I'm sure," she said as the trio exited the class

"So, how you been Lavs? Sorry we didn't come to visit yesterday but Crowler was on our backs with work," Jaden said sheepishly, "Boy was that tough!"

"Tough! You didn't even do the work. You just copied off of me Jay!" Syrus complained

"It's ok. I understand… more than anyone of how that feels," Laviss said as she remember the ugly he/she's face coming close to her personal bubble. "But I'm happy that you guys at least visited me while I was unconscious."

"Well you should have seen when word got out of you being in a coma." Laviss looked at Jaden for him to continue "I swear, I thought the whole school came to visit you."

"That's-"

But Laviss didn't get to finish her sentences. Loud screams and shrieks had interrupted her. The red head was annoyed but it had hit her that those sounds could only be the sound of fangirls chasing a poor innocent boy. _'Poor Zane… I just hope they'll leave him in one piece.'_ Laviss was about to call out Zane's name but she stopped herself when she saw who was being chased.

It wasn't Zane but Alexis' brother, Atticus, smiling with joy as he ran from the large horde of Obelisk girls. Needless to say she was confused as to why the light brunette was happy running away from a group of rabid girls, whom might rip him from limb to limb if given the chance.

Atticus let out a jolly laugh, making the girls squeal even more. His eyes soon went to Jaden, Laviss, and Syrus. Atticus, spotting Laviss, let out a wolf like grin and ran faster towards the trio.

"Oh please, DON'T tell me he's bring them here!" groaned Laviss as she saw the girls follow Atticus behind

"A-alright... I won't tell you then." Jaden answered

The Obelisk stopped right in front of the Slifer and lifted his hand up. "Hey Jaden, what's up?" The Slifer was about to open his mouth before Atticus interrupted him "Hold that thought for one second." He turned to the girls, who were breathing heavily. "Okay girls, I think I know who the winner is in this little contest."

All of them lifted their heads and began closing in on Atticus.

"IT'S ME ISN'T IT ATTICUS!" yelled one of the blonds

"IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" cried a black haired girl

"LIKE HELL! IT'S ME!" concur a brunette

"YEAH RIGHT!" cried a blue haired girl

"IT'S ME! HUH ATTICUS HUH!" said another

'_Is he for real?' _Laviss could only sweatdrop at the million "It's me!" echoing in her ears.

"Ladies, ladies please." Atticus said sweetly. And in matter of seconds all the girls went quiet. Laviss was quite surprised with their obedience. "Now, the winner of our little contest… is…" Every girl stood on the tips of their toes and lend forward, anticipating the name of who won the so called contest. "This beautiful girl!" Atticus said happily as he went to the Ra, between Jaden and Syrus, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Laviss was it?"

"WHAT!" cried both Laviss and the fangirls

"HER!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"YEAH! SHE WASN'T EVEN IN THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Laviss sighed. She didn't want to be involved, whatsoever, with fangirls; not after what happened with the last one. "Atticus I really don't think I should-"

"Nonsense," said Atticus cutting her off "I say you're the winner and that's that."

"But-" Atticus placed a finger on her lips and shook his head

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER!" cried out a fangirl

"FIRST ZANE, NOW ATTICUS!"

"SERIOUSLY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I KNOW! STOP HOGGING ALL THE GUYS FOR YOURSELF!"

The Obelisk raised a brow at mention of Zane, but he nonetheless tried to calm the crowd of girls. "Ladies, please. There will be another contest, with a prize even greater than spending the whole day with me." The fangirls squealed as Atticus showered them with a brilliant smile. It was enough to make the girls forget about murdering Laviss and leave the group of four alone.

"Wait… you mean that's what I won?" asked Laviss when the last of the fangirls left for good

"Of course!" said Atticus and pulled her closer to him "Think of it as a gift."

"I-I see…" stuttered the red head and tried to relieve herself from Atticus' arm. He was getting too friendly for her taste.

"Though, I am curious." Laviss looked at him questionably whilst still trying to get some space. "It's what one of my beautiful angels said." Atticus gave Laviss a wolfish grin "What's this about you and Zane?"

The red head stopped her struggle and started repeatedly shaking her head "I-I... It's not… d-don't listen to them. I mean-"

"They're just going about that one duel that Lavs had." Jaden said lamely

"Duel?" the Obelisk said and looked back at Laviss "And it involved Zane."

"Yeah, Lavs dueled this girl, having Zane's heart up for g-"

"JADEN!" cried Laviss

"Really!" Atticus said excitingly "I never knew Zane would do something like this-"

"I-It's not what you think!" cried Laviss "He's only my friend, nothing more!"

Atticus stared at Laviss. The red head gulped as she was scrutinized under his gaze. She didn't know where the Obelisk was gonna go from there. She could idealized what Bastion, Jaden, even Chazz would do. But she didn't know Atticus well enough to know what he could do. Eventually he stopped his staring and nodded his head

"Okay. I believe you," he said.

The Ra smiled and sighed in relief. She was beyond thankful that the boy believed her and wasn't going to push it.

"Besides…" The three of them looked at Atticus cautiously, mainly Laviss. She didn't like the tone of voice he had. "I think you can find someone even greater than boring old Zane." Laviss soon lost hold of her bag as it dropped to the floor with a thud. Atticus twirled her around and dipped her low; his arms cradling the red head with care, and stopping her from falling to the ground. Laviss' face went bright red and it didn't help much as Atticus came in close to her face with his. "Like me, for example." he said seductively

Laviss stood still. Her face kept getting redder by the second. She didn't know why she was red or why her legs were shaking. Never, did she imagine being like this. She could take the beating of two Obelisk guy. She would even have the guts to beat up a guy for getting too touchy for her. But Atticus surely caught her off guard. Being near a guy like this sent shivers down her spine. What was worse was that Jaden and Syrus were there to see it all.

The red head tried to compose herself and tell Atticus to stop; however, all she managed to say was "I-I…I-I… I..."

The Obelisk smiled as sweetly as possible and went closer to her face that their noses were touching. "Hm, Laviss." he said huskily

The red head froze at that point. In her mind, she wanted to hit Atticus so hard to the point of crying but her body reacted in a different way. No matter what, she was still a girl and like any girl she couldn't help but be taken in by the boy's charm.

"Laviss?"

The girl turned her head. Her heart froze at who she saw.

* * *

Bastion sighed for the 70th time that day. He hasn't really been pay much attention to anything today. The only thing on his mind was the event this morning. Laviss was beyond mad. Even when he was being stubborn and avoided talking to her, she at least didn't look pissed off as she did.

The Ra ran a hand through his slick back hair. That only put more stress to him than ever. _'If she was mad when I didn't go to class... I can't imagine what she will be like once she finds out about the broken pendant.'_

He was nervous. It was going to be terrible going to through that.

_'What if she breaks off our friendship?'_ Bastion stopped in his tracks _'I don't think I'll be able to handle that.'_

The thought of her ending their friendship was another thing he's been thinking about. He had always been without company ever since grade school. It didn't bother him until now when he met Laviss. She was truly the first friend he's ever had. She didn't walk away or complain about his talk about theories and equations. And she never called him a bore or a nerd unlike some people whom he overhears speaking about him behind his back. Laviss' company was something he has become fond of. Without it...

It would turn back to when he idiotically gave her the cold shoulder. He didn't want to go back to those days. Not only was he a mess but he was alone. More alone that he has ever been in his entire life.

_'That's why I should be the one to end it... at least that way she won't be as mad and might be some what friendly towards me... I hope.'_

Bastion groaned. That was his plan but he didn't think he had the guts to do it. This plan was made half heatedly. And there were too many variables in the equation that made him doubt this plan would even work. Not only that but he didn't WANT to end their friendship.

_'But there's no other way..'_

_**'You're being stupid again you know.'**_

The Ra didn't respond to the stupid voice. He gripped his hand and made his way to the Ra Dorm. He needed to do this before anything bad happens. But before he was even near his dormitory a series of yells and screams made the black haired duelist jump for his life. Judging from the loud noise, he deducted that he wasn't far away from whatever was happening. Bastion cringed as more screams were let out. He was a bit curious as to what was happening. He shook his head. He had to talk to Laviss.

More cries were heard; expect this time they were more angry than happy and joyous from before. Bastion raised a brow when he saw more than 50 girls walking towards him, all giddy and daydreaming about something. That was all it took for the Ra to check out what all the noise was about.

Walking around the group of females, he made his way up the trail. However, his heart dropped at the sight before him. The red head he knew well was in the arms of Alexis' older brother, Atticus. Their faces were millimeters away from each other.

"Laviss?" her name passed through his lips without him knowing.

The female Ra slightly shook out of her trance and turned her head. Her eyes went big as she stared at him. "B-B-BASTION!"

The dark haired boy clenched his fists. This was hurting him more than Laviss hugging Zane. He took in a deep breathe and tried to shake off the stretch in his heart, though it wasn't much of a success. Atticus turned his head away from the red head and saw the Ra as well.

He blinked a few times before he greeted the boy. "Hey Bastion." he said plainly, not caring the slightest in the position he was in with Laviss, which he still hasn't moved from.

"Am I... interrupting… something." he said through his teeth

Laviss quickly pushed Atticus away from her, which resulted her landing on her butt. She quickly got up and started waving her arms around. "N-no, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Yeah, I was just messing with lil Lavs here." the Obelisk said as he ruffled the top of Laviss' red hair

"Indeed." said Bastion slowly "If... you're not too busy, can I talk to you Laviss?"

"I…" The red head turned to Jaden and Syrus, then to Atticus. "guess…"

"Don't worry Lavs, we need to see Chum anyways." said Jaden, reassuring the red head that her leave was fine with him and Syrus

"And we can just do your prize some other time." said Atticus as he picked up Laviss' bag and handed it to her "Okay."

Laviss looked away as she took her bag from the older boy. She still had half a mind to hit Atticus for pulling that stunt. Though the thought went away when Bastion took her away from the boys.

* * *

The two walked for a while before settling themselves in a grassy area, near the gazebo to their dorm. Laviss gently lowered her bag to the ground before taking a seat on the grass. She made sure to be comfortable as well as checking if her skirt didn't show anything from underneath. Bastion soon follow suit and sat next to her. The two were quiet, once more. Neither of the two said anything and the only movement that was made was from Bastion, plucking the grass around him in a furious manner.

Laviss felt tensed with Bastion attacking the earth. She didn't know whether it was intentional or not but she was starting to worry about the Ra "A-are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he said roughly as he tore a big patch of grass from their roots.

"Well… not only have you not spoken to me since we came here, but you also have been tearing the grass in front of you like crazy." she said as she pointed to the brown patches of dirt that used to be green.

Bastion was surprised to see the mess he created. From the time he had been thinking to himself he didn't know he was even doing anything besides sitting down. _'It's that… Atticus!'_ Bastion glared at the name. Anger flowed throughout him when that name popped up. _'And just when Zane was starting to get annoying… Atticus goes and does…THAT!'_ The Ra groaned and placed a hand on his head. This was going to end up in a headache, he just knew it.

'_**Well that's what you get when you're confused with love mixed in with a tint of jealousy. Not the greatest mixture but it does give one hell of a headache that's for sure.'**_

'_Go away. I don't need you here at the moment.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah.'**_said the voice lamely _**'You've been saying that every time I come and help you out.'**_

'_Help me? More like be a pain in my sides is what!' _With that he blocked out anything the stupid voice was going to say. His eyes then shifted to Laviss. The red head looked glorious with her short hair moving slowly with the breeze that passed by. Her lilac eyes were filled with concern, something that he always sees in her eyes. That was one of the things that he liked about Laviss. She would always care. The boy sighed. He just didn't know whether she would care for him once she finds out about the broken pendant that was tucked away in his pocket. _'It's just best to end this.'_

"Bastion, if you're wondering what happened with Atticus, it-"

He shook his head "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"... a-alright," she said nervously "Then what?"

Bastion took a deep breath. He had to do this, but deep down he didn't. Bastion gazed into Laviss' lilac eyes, he care more for her than anything. That was one thing that he had come to agree with himself among the confusion he dealt inwardly. It just pained him that he could keep a promise that was important to the one person he truly care. In slight whisper he said "I don't think you should be friends with me."

"W-What?" she gasped. Bastion turned his head away.

Laviss didn't know what else to say. She was numbed and speechless. Why would he want to end their friendship just like that.

_'Was it…this morning? Was it because I yelled at him without listening to his side of the story? I…I don't understand.'_ Laviss tore her eyes away from Bastion. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to apologize, but to do that was foolish as she didn't have a good enough reason to sorry. _'But maybe those words might change his mind to whatever I did wrong…'_ Laviss shook her head _'But what did I do?'_

The red head looked at Bastion once more; anxiety filled her as she saw him stand up. The red head didn't want him to leave. To leave would be the end of her. Why doesn't he want to stay friends? Why? Why? Laviss' head only filled up with the question why but nothing came up to answer her question.

Bastion sadly looked at Laviss as she looked at him. It broke his heart to see the girl crestfallen, heartbroken, and almost to the point of tears. Bastion couldn't take the sight of her anymore; it pained to see her more than what he had to say to her. He had to leave. And with no words, he started to walk away from the heartrending Ra.

Laviss grew scared as he began walking away. Without thinking she threw herself at him; tackling him to the ground. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, head buried in the yellow material that was his blazer. "N-no Bastion! D-don't… don't be stupid." she mumbled

Bastion bit down on his lip. He was quiet taken back with Laviss' actions but he quickly shook it off and tried to remove himself from the girl "Laviss let me go. I can't-"

"WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU DECIDE TO NOT BE FRIENDS WITH ME!" she cried and tighten her grip around him "WHATEVER IT IS, I'M SORRY! I KNOW IT'S STUPID TO SAY THAT WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG... B-BUT… I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE YOU STAY AS MY FRIEND!"

"You didn't do anything wrong Laviss. It's me that's at fault here." Bastion said sadly

Laviss lifted her head up and tried to see the Ra's face "W-what do you mean?" the boy said nothing as he forcefully tore away from the girl's strong hold and made her sit up right. He let out an inaudible sigh. He didn't plan on showing her the broken pendant, at least not yet. "Bastion…"

The Ra closed his eyes. _'It can't be helped… I guess.'_ Bastion went on his knees and started digging around his pant pocket for the ornament she gave him. His hand grabbed the broken pieces and slowly took it out. Shakily, he present the wretched gift she gave him. He shut his eyes; not daring to see Laviss and whatever her expression would be.

The red head, on the other hand, was quiet shocked to see the Water Dragon pendant shattered to pieces. She looked at Bastion, then at the pendant, and back. Bastion waited for the coming storm to come. He waited… and waited.

What seemed like ages, were only a few minutes. Bastion didn't feel nor heard anything that would resemble anything out of rage or the end of him. It wasn't long before he felt a bandaged hand on his, picking up the pieces of the ornament.

"It's broken… its okay, Bastion. This can be easily fixed." she said softly as she took all the pieces in her hand

The boy opened his eyes and stared at the red head. "B-but…" He didn't know what to say.

"Bastion… your friendship is more valuable than this pendant. Unlike this…" she held up the biggest piece of the pendant, which was the head of the dragon. "You can never be replaced."

"But I broke your promise… I… I took it off… a-and broke the pendant." he said desperately

"Bastion… you weren't the one who took it off." Bastion looked at her confusingly "Tania ripped it away from your neck and threw it to my feet." she said bitterly. Laviss looked tenderly at the pieces and carefully put it in her bag, which laid a bit ways from her and the Ra. "So technically it wasn't you who took it off. I just wonder how it got broken."

Bastion lowered his head, ashamed that he didn't know the answer as well. "I'm so sorry."

Laviss shook her head "Don't worry, I'll get it fix ok." she said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Ra nodded. But before anything else Bastion fell to the floor, his hands covering his head each hurt like hell. "AHH!" he winced in pain

"You idiot!" said Laviss as she messages her left fist, the same one she used to hit Bastion on the head. "That's for saying you don't want to be friends with me anymore!" The Ra mumbled a few incoherent words, which Laviss took as a yes. The red head looked at Bastion angrily, but it didn't last long. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. Laviss sighed and snaked her arms around the black haired duelist. Bastion's heart stopped for a moment when he felt Laviss' body close to his. "Please don't do anything like this again." he heard her whisper

Bastion's hands left his head and slowly came on top of Laviss' waist. He blushed at the contact he had with her. He didn't know why he was blushing. He had hugged Laviss like this a million times before. _'So why am I blushing?'_

She tightened her grip on him, making him blush even more.

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	40. Duel Monster Spirit Day

You guys have been very super for waiting this much for the update!

I hope this is more than enough to satisfy till the next one ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

Chapter 40 - Duel Monster Spirit Day

* * *

Laviss yawned for the hundredth time. She wearily sat on the balcony of the Slifer Red Dorms, swinging her legs in midair every now and then. The Ra gripped the rail tightly, which was the only thing holding her back from the two-story drop of doom. Yet as she minded her own business, Laviss couldn't help but feel several eyes watching her. Glancing over her shoulders, she saw Zane leaning on the dorm building with his arms crossed; his eyes watching her every move. Laviss gave him a weak smile and turned to the Ra standing on her left. Bastion, with his arms also crossed, stared at Laviss more intensively than Zane. He was ready for anything that might happen to the red head.

The Ra bit her lip, she was happy that the two cared about her, but the constant staring was getting on her nerves. Trying to ignore the pair of eyes, she turned her head back and watched Syrus run around the front of the dorm with a chalk field marker. Chumley wasn't far from him, painting on a rather large canvas.

It was early in the morning. TOO early in Laviss' opinion. The only reason why she begrudgingly got up at 5 in the morning was the same as everyone else's. Today was the school festival. Each dorm pulled together to make their own little celebration on the island. And since Laviss was a Ra, she had to help set up the Ra Yellow festival. It was tiring but Laviss thought that she and the rest of the guys did a good job with their fair. It wasn't after the Ra festival was finished that Alexis found Bastion and her and notified them of the short meeting the gang was having over at the Slifer Dorms.

"Professor Banner's gone missing these past few days. That sure is strange." commented Jaden, who was seated on the top of the stairs

"No kidding; especially after what you told us about him, Atticus." Alexis said and turned to her brother, who was leaning on the rail next to her

"I know. I wish it weren't true." he said sadly

"But it is." Bastion said as he took his eyes off of Laviss to address the older Obelisk. "He's the one that led you to the abandon dorms, the one who lured you to the shadows."

"That may be." Zane mumbled with concerned "But the question we need to answer is why."

"I've got a better question." said Jaden as he stood straight up. "What's Chazz doing?"

Everyone looked down to the person whom Jaden was speaking of. Down below, Chazz was waving a cat toy in one hand while making kissing noises as he walked around the front of the dorm.

"Come on! Where the hell are you!" cried Chazz as he kept waving the cat toy around

"Where's what, Chazz?" asked Jaden

"His mind Jaden, clearly he's lost it." Bastion said with no remorse. Laviss was too sleepy to reprimand him for being mean to the Slifer. The only thing she was able to manage was a weak pout and a give Bastion's leg a soft nudge.

Chazz stopped in his tracks and glared at the Ra "NO! I'm looking for Banner's stupid cat! `Cuz if we find him, we'll find Banner, duh!" he said stomping away from the gang

"Is... Chazz alright?" asked Syrus as he came near the stairs.

Laviss turned her head and half heard Jaden greet his best friend. Her lilac eyes roam the Slifer's festival area lamely until she spotted the canvas Chumley painted. The red head quickly stood up, scaring Bastion out of his wits. "Chum, did you do that!" Laviss cried. Chumley turned to the Ra and nodded timidly, not knowing what else to do since Bastion wasn't the only one that Laviss scared. The Ra smiled and quickly rushed down the stairs hastily.

"L-Laviss, be careful!" cried Bastion worriedly as he saw the red head jump several steps to get to the bottom. He and the rest of the gang soon followed the Ra to where she ran.

The girl stood in awe next to Chumley, who held a bucket of paint and paintbrush. "This is amazing Chum!" she cried ecstatically and glanced over the canvas once more. "I didn't know you could paint this well!"

On the canvas, Chumley painted both the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl with duel disk on their arms, posing in a blue-green background. Above and below the two spellcasters were captions that read:

"Slifer Red Festival, Cosplay Duel?" Jaden read out loud

"Yeah! It was Chumley's idea for the Slifer festival." Syrus said happily

"Sounds like fun." Atticus commented

"So… who's cosplaying as the Dark Magician Girl?" asked Zane

"You do have someone, right Sy?" said Atticus

"Uh… n-not really." Syrus said nervously "B-but no one will mind. I'm just using her to sell the duel. You know, advertisement."

"Ah, false advertisement maybe." pointed out Bastion

"Hmm… I didn't really think of that." mumbled Syrus as he glanced at the poster "I guess I'll have to look for someone to play the part then." The little Slifer paused for a minute before turning around and smiled happily "Like Alexis!"

The blonde Obelisk looked bewildered and pointed to herself "M-Me?"

"Please Alexis!" Syrus begged "Can you do it?"

Alexis looked at the pleading Slifer but shook her head "I'm sorry Sy, but I already have a costume." Syrus dropped his shoulders and cried silently. "I'm really sorry." the blonde said with sincerity

Laviss let out a weak smiled and placed a hand on the dejected boy. "It's ok Sy. You'll find somebody who can cosplay the Dark Magician Girl. You still have lots of time before you guys begin."

Atticus rubbed his chin and stared at the poster of the Dark Magician Girl. He then looked at Laviss, who was trying her best to cheer up the Slifer on the ground. He swiftly smiled and wrapped an arm around the red head's shoulders "How about you Lavs?"

Bastion quickly glared at the Obelisk, mostly at his arm. Ever since that unforgettable Monday, he's been annoyed with anyone getting touchy with Laviss: mainly Zane, who Laviss usually hugs, and Atticus, who would come at her without warning. But he couldn't say that he didn't agree with Atticus' suggestion. The idea of Laviss dressing up as the Dark Magician Girl did put a small shy of pink across his face.

"EHH!" was all the red head could give as an answer. Laviss looked away from Atticus but soon regretted it as Bastion, Zane, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley looked at her, then at the poster, and back. She shyly stared at the ground and tried to ignore the eyes that were examining her. "Y-You guys… y-you can't be serious. I-I don't think I can! I mean I don't even resemble the Dark Magician Girl. I don't have blonde hair or blue eyes-"

"Your eyes won't really matter since the hat will probably cover them." Atticus said

"Yeah and you can paint spray your hair blonde." added Jaden

Laviss became fidgety and shook her head. "N-No! I can't! I-I won't do it!"

Alexis smiled at the boys, well Atticus, Syrus, and Jaden, as they tried to convince Laviss' mind. But the red head kept rejecting their request. _'She really doesn't want to do this…'_ she thought. The blond chuckled.

Although it was fun to see Laviss deal with the situation, and badly at that, she felt the need to save the Ra from her misfortune. "Hey you guys." she said and got everyone's attention "You really don't need Lavs to cosplay the Dark Magician Girl." Everyone looked at her questionably. "Besides, I have a better idea of who can be her anyways."

The red head couldn't help but raised a brow at the Obelisk's fishy smile.

* * *

Laviss was amused. Very amused.

Out of all the females on the island, Laviss was surprised at who Alexis got to cosplay the DMG. The red head turned to the blonde and smiled. "You're right, this is a MUCH better idea." she said and glanced at Bastion and Jaden. Both boys were flabbergasted of the female in front of them.

"ON WHAT DEMENTED PLANET IS THIS A BETTER IDEA!" cried Syrus with tears running down his face. His eyes couldn't bare the sight of Dorothy wearing the short, flimsy costume.

"Oh come on! You don't think Dorothy pulls it off?" asked Chumley bashfully, being the only one who approved of the person.

"Pulls… it off…" Syrus paused for a second before he started to shake his head vigorously "Please don't put that image in my brain Chumley! Please!"

"Excuse me! But I'll have you know that I make a great Dark Magician Girl! And have for the past10 years." argued Dorothy "That's how long I've own this costume!" she said and raised one of her arms to pose. But as soon as she did, a loud ripping sound was heard. The guys stood frozen stiff at the sight. "Ooo! I knew my sides were feeling a little tight. Yet the costume fit me so well."

"You just need to patch it up a bit. Besides that, I think you make a great Dark Magician Girl." said Laviss, dearly hoping that the older woman would take her advice. She really didn't want the boys to pester her again about changing her mind.

Dorothy smiled "Thank you dear, but I don't think I will be able to. Not with this ripped costume at least." With a sigh the shop owner disappeared behind the curtains to the other room in the Slifer dinning hall.

"MY COSPLAY DUEL IS GONNA BE A BUST!" cried Syrus as soon as Dorothy was out of hearing range

"Don't worry Sy. It's just like Lavs said, you'll find someone. We still have loads of time." said Jaden, trying to calm the little Slifer. But that didn't work since Syrus became depressed with a dark cloud hovering over him.

Laviss bit her lip. Her helping instinct was starting to kick in as she saw Syrus slump over one of the tables in the room. _'Maybe…just maybe… I…'_ She shook her head. _'No…remember what will happen if I do agree to help him!' _Laviss shuddered. She didn't want to wear the costume, not even for all sweets in the world.

"Well, I best be making my way back and see how the Ra festival is doing." said Bastion as turned to the door. But before he opened it he turned back and looked at his red haired friend "Do you want to come Laviss?"

The red head looked at Bastion, then at Syrus and nodded. She silently thanked the Ra for giving her an excuse for leaving. She didn't know how long it would before she found herself in the pink and blue costume; and she didn't want to find out.

* * *

Outside, the two made their way to the Ra Yellow festival but as they did they crossed a certain someone they didn't want to see. Well someone that Bastion didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey Lavs!" Dimitri cried cheerfully as he came up to the two. Laviss gave the Ra a small smile. Bastion; however, slightly glared at the boy with no sympathy whatsoever. "Where are you heading?"

The red head opened her mouth but didn't get to say anything as Bastion stepped closer to her and answered "WE were just going to see how the Ra festival was holding up." Bastion said, rather hastily

Laviss raised a brow at his tone of voice. Though she ignored it. "What about you Dimitri?"

"I was just taking my break. I've been holding down one of the gaming booths." the boy said sheepishly "And let me tell you, those Obelisks are brutal when it comes to winning."

"Really?"

"Yup. Hey, you wanna hang out 'til my break is over?" Dimitri asked sweetly

"You know, that sounds like a grand idea but we really have to go." said Bastion interrupted Laviss again. He grabbed her arm and started walking away from the other Ra

"Oh… well I'll see you later then." He said to their retreating backs

Laviss narrowed her eyes at the genius "Bastion, what's wrong with you!" she asked as they moved farther away from Dimitri until he was a speck in their line of sight "You were pretty rude to Dimitri, you know!"

"I just don't trust Dimitri. Not since… that… one duel." he growled and gripped his hold on Laviss' right arm tighter. The red head winced but Bastion was deep in his own mind to pay attention to her.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong! He was just talking to us." she defended

"Well I don't like him!" cried Bastion "You have a problem!"

The red head grabbed Bastion's hand and tore it away from her arm. Bastion was quite surprised; he had forgotten that he was dragging her by her arm. Not only that, Laviss was glaring at him. "Yeah! I have a problem. My problem is your attitude with one of my friends."

Bastion frowned and scoffed "Oh well I'm sorry" he said sarcastically "But since when was Dimitri a friend of yours?"

"Why are you acting like this? You're acting ridiculous Bastion."

"No! You're acting ridiculous!" Bastion cried

"How am I being ridiculous! Huh! Tell me!"

The Ra glared at the red head but before he could retort, Laviss began walking away. Bastion tried to grab her again but she was able to avoid his hold and picked up her pace "LAVISS! WAIT!"

"No Bastion! Not until you've cooled down!" Laviss kept moving, ignoring her name being cried nonstop

Bastion growled in frustration. He stopped his pursuit of the red head. He didn't know what to do. Everything was steadily going downhill._'This wouldn't have happened if we didn't meet Dimitri.'_

'_**Actually this wouldn't had happened if-'**_

'_Shut up! I don't need you intervening at this moment!'_

'_**Since when did you have anger issues?'**_

'_I don't have anger issues!'_

'_**You're right. You have jealousy issues.'**_

Bastion scoffed _'I don't want to talk to you right now.'_ With that he tuned out the voice in his head and scanned the area for Laviss. But she was nowhere in sight. Bastion groaned. He didn't mean to scream at Laviss, and now she was gone._'It's these stupid feelings… I don't get them at all!_' The Ra sighed. He knew that he had to apologize to Laviss. He didn't want her to ignore him for the remainder of the week.

That in mind he took off running; hopping that Laviss wasn't thinking of going anywhere save the Ra festival or else that would make things more complicated for him in his search. The Ra continued on until he saw a slither of the Ra festival going on. He was also relieved to see Laviss, still mad, walking towards the event.

"Laviss!" Bastion cried. The red head turned her head, but once she saw him she immediately turned around and started walking faster. Bastion pushed himself more until he reached the girl. With one more push he grabbed her shoulder and made her stop. "Laviss!" he panted

"What?" she said annoyingly

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry." Bastion paused a bit to catch his breath "I'm sorry."

Laviss stared at the sweating Ra. She looked for any sign of false sentiment; but found none. She sighed and nodded "Fine… I'll listen to you."

"I… I don't know what's to think nowadays Laviss. I just worry about you a lot."

The red head smiled "I know you do and you can't imagine how much that means to me. But, Bastion, you gotta understand that not everyone is a bad person. Yeah some might have done something wrong in the past but that doesn't make them a criminal forever if they're sorry for what they did."

"I wasn't only insinuating about Dimitri."

She closed her eyes "The Shadow Riders, you mean."

"Yes, they're opponents that you shouldn't even be going up against! Chancellor Sheppard didn't give you one of the keys, meaning that you shouldn't even be involve."

"But you know me well enough, Bastion. I can't be sitting around doing nothing."

"I know, but think of yourself for once." he said and picked up Laviss' hands "You don't need to save everyone by yourself. I don't want to see you in the infirmary again."

"Bastion…" she looked down at her hands in Bastion's

"Promise me Laviss." Bastion said as he brought Laviss closer to him "Promise me that you won't be involved with any of the remaining Shadow Riders. Leave the dueling to us. I don't even want you to even be there when we are facing off the Shadow Riders."

Laviss sighed "I can promise you on not dueling the Shadow Riders… but I can't promise not being there."

"Laviss, please." Bastion pleaded "I don't want you to be there and become a sacrifice of a sort like last time."

"Bastion, no matter what you say I'm still going to be there. You won't be able to change my mind on that."

The Ra looked down. He too knew it was futile to ask her to not be there. It was a few minutes later that he nodded to her decision. He just wished that Laviss would comply with his wish.

"Bastion…"

The boy was taken out of his thoughts and replied "Yes."

"Can you let go of my hands? They're starting to cramp up."

Bastion looked and saw that he was still holding onto her hands. It also slipped his mind on how close he pulled Laviss to him. The two were barely a nose away from each other. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly and let go of her hands. Red faced, he took a few steps back and stared everywhere; save the girl in front of him.

"It's ok." Laviss said as she rubbed her bandaged hand. "Let's just go and see how the festival's doing."

Still red faced, Bastion could only nod and follow his friend. Laviss laughed as she saw a giant Kuriboh run past them and towards the Ra festival. Bastion took a small glance at the red head as she did. The Ra unconsciously smiled as he saw her lit up. Bastion slightly glared as he felt those strange feelings inside him. But he didn't protest of the warm and fuzzy feeling he felt.

"-astion… Bastion!" the Ra shook his head as Laviss' voice brought him back. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." He piped

Laviss raised a brow "You sure?"

The boy cleared his throat "Yes. Anyways what were you saying before?"

The red head didn't like it that he was changing subjects but she answered him nonetheless "Well, before you zoned out on me. I asked you if given any thought on dressing up for the festival?"

"Well I have. And since you declined on dressing up as the Dark Magician Girl, does that mean that you're not dressing up at all?"

Laviss stopped walking and groaned "Why'd you bring that up?" she asked. The girl stared back at the Ra and knitted her brows in confusion "Did you honestly want me to dress up as her?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant." he stuttered "I mean… you were really relentless and nervous about the idea. You could have said no right of the bat, but you didn't."

Laviss stood quiet and faced the loud noises that came from the Ra festival. Lights, balloons, and lanterns were streamed in front of the Ra Dorm. The booths were organized in two rows with a mini duel arena near by. Students of all three dorms were scattered around as they tasted food, played games and enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere.

"Laviss?"

The red head shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Without another word, the Ra took off. Bastion stood stunned and couldn't help but watch as she disappeared within the crowed of students moving about the booths. His head crestfallen, he was a bit down that Laviss left him alone. He was hopping that she would have accompanied him and enjoy the festivity. And maybe bring back that warm, fuzzy feeling again.

Bastion sighed. '_Maybe some other time…'_ he thought and slowly trudged his way towards the crowd

* * *

The door slammed harder than what Laviss had anticipated. She leaned back against the mahogany door and tried to catch her breath. "I… should… start… running… more often…" The red head laughed, or tried to. She knew physical activities weren't her best attributes. She did well in a couple of sports, but overall she wasn't fit to be an athlete. _'This makes me wonder why they even put a physical education class…in a duel school…'_

Laviss took a deep breath in and let it out. Once she felt that she was fine, the red head stood up. She started walking towards her bed but something was picking at her. Laviss slowly turned to her closet, near the door. She bit her lip and opened the door. Inside were her pants, a few shirts, and several of her yellow uniform, all neatly hung in a single row. Below were several boxes, two of which were different from the other plain brown ones.

The first was big and an eye catcher with the giant pink bow that stood on top. The wrapping was white with pink hearts scattered around. It made Laviss twitch whenever she opened the closet door and saw it. The second one was smaller than the pink box yet still a bit bigger than the rest of the brown boxes. The wrapping was sky blue with a silver ribbon going around the box. And, like the other box, it too had a bow, only dark blue.

The red head knelt down and started taking off the pink bow off of the box. Laviss' face cringed as she opened the box and saw what was inside. "You've… got… to be kidding me."

Inside the box was a white hat with a pink strip going down the middle. A gold crown was mounted on the front with goat horns coming out from the sides. Laviss placed the hat aside and saw mountain of white, pink and peach fabric underneath. She took the bundle out and finally pieced together to what her package was. The whole thing was a Princess Pikeru costume. Laviss' right eye twitched. She had gotten the two boxes a few days ago, only knowing that her father had brought them for her. She had yet to open them until now. She quickly regretted taking the pink bow off the box.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW!" Laviss cried as she gripped the costume.

There was only one reason why her father would ever give her a duel monster costume. And that's if he ever got word of the festivals they were doing. Laviss could imagine her father laughing out loud from far away. That made the red head even angrier. Laviss gritted her teeth and threw the costume back in the box, along with the hat. She put the top back on the box and pushed it deep inside her closet. She then glanced at the other box. Laviss was scared to find out what was inside.

"Most likely it's going to be another costume." huffed Laviss "But what kind of costume… I don't want to know."

But the blue box was enticing. She was tempted to know what was inside, but she quickly stopped the temptation by reminding herself of what she found in the other box.

"It could be worse than the Pikeru costume…" Laviss convinced herself "But… then again… what else can be worse than that costume?" The red head shook her head. Without a second thought, Laviss grabbed the blue box and took off the blue bow.

* * *

Shooter glared at his so called companion. Harpie's Brother, on the other hand, cared less of the glare he was getting. Though he was glad that the purple humanoid spirit hadn't said anything to him in the last hour. To him, that was a new record for the bird brain.

Bro smirked and fluttered his wings out. "I should get going. **I** don't want to be late." Shooter gritted his teeth. The duel spirit was getting pissed of with the winged creature by the second. Bro knew what he was feeling yet he looked at him innocently "What?"

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" he cried

Bro sighed. He knew that it was futile to even argue back. Shooter wouldn't listen to him in the first place. And second, he would still go after arguing. It was best to let him do what he wished. After all, he could get back at Shooter any time today and then some.

_'So much for that record though.'_ he thought as the two disappeared from the duel spirit realm.

* * *

Laviss fiddled with her hands. It was half an hour or so since she opened the blue box and to her surprised she found a letter on top of the package. She was relived that Kiba was the one to give her the blue box. And just like she thought, it was another costume. However, it wasn't one that she would want to wear but at least it was slightly better than the puffy pink mess her father sent. Well no it actually wasn't, but at least it didn't have any lace nor was it sent from her father. But since it was from Kiba, she couldn't help but try it on.

The red head soon heard a knock on her door. Laviss freaked out and started running around her room, picking up the box and wrappings that were scattered and throwing them in her closet. Another knock was heard and Laviss was about to opened when she realized that she was still in the costume Kiba had gotten for her. Laviss bit her lip. She looked at herself and then at the door.

She slowly came close to it and quietly said "W-Who… who is it?"

"Who do you think?" said Harpie's Brother "Can you open the door?"

Laviss cocked her head to the side. She was confused as to why Bro needed the door open. He and Shooter would usually come through the walls since they were spirits. But she nonetheless opened it for her duel monster. Once she did, she was beyond shocked at what she saw. "B-Bro?"

Harpie's Brother smirked as Laviss was flabbergasted. Harpie's Brother wasn't in his usual gray ghost like state. He looked completely real! Just like her or any other person. The red head raised her hand and gently touched one of Bro's leather covered arms. She let out an 'Eep!' and jerked her hand back. She was able to feel him. Her hand didn't go through him like it usually does, save for the rare occasions where she would be able to feel their claw hands.

"B-Bro… I don't understand." said Laviss, she still couldn't believer her duel spirit was real

"Well, it's not fair!" cried Shooter. Laviss barely took noticed of her other spirit floating a little ways near Bro. "It should have been me! NOT MR. BLAND WITH NO EMOTIONS, WHO SUCKS THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING!"

"Oh please. Stop your whining, you big baby." Bro said, ignoring the comment about him

"So you ARE real. I'm not going crazy… am I?" she asked and tried to pinch herself

"No, I'm real. But only for today." said Bro

"Okay… but why isn't Shooter like you? All real and stuff." asked Laviss as she saw the monster still fuming and glaring at Bro

"Well, once a year, a gateway, different from the one we use to come here, is opened from the spirit realm; letting other duel spirits able to roam to other dimensions, particularly this one. Though, on that special occasion, when the gate opens there are some that can take on a solid form and appear real rather than the usual spirit like state that you always see us in."

Laviss nodded in understanding. Shooter, on the other hand, had yet to let Bro off of his malicious stares. The Ra sighed. "Shooter stop glaring at Bro. It wasn't like he asked to be like this." She turned to the winged monster "Right?"

Bro nodded. "It just so happened that I was blessed with it." Laviss shook her head at Bro's gloating

Shooter snapped. The spirit screamed and charged at Bro. His hands ready to wring his neck, but as soon as his claws touched Bro's neck, both his hands and the rest of his body went right through him and ended up at the end of the corridor. Shooter stumbled mid-way but he quickly turned back. He shook with anger; he forgot that his was still a spirit.

"Shooter stop it!" the humanoid bird glanced at Laviss for the first time and his jaw hit the floor. Laviss turned red as her spirit gaped at her like that. The red head quickly crossed her arms and glared "Shooter if you don't stop staring, I'm REALLY going to put your card in a shredder and burn it with the biggest flamethrower I can find!"

The duel monster closed his mouth shut and nodded dumbly. Bro, on the other hand, couldn't help but teased his owner. "Nice costume." he said slyly. Laviss groaned. She imagined Shooter teasing her, but never Bro. "Look at it this way. We match." he said with a smirk

Laviss gave him a deadpan look before handing him a can of color spray. "Shut up and get in." she said and retreating back in the room

Bro couldn't stop chuckling as he followed his mistress with a grumbling Shooter not far behind.

* * *

"HELP! DUEL MONSTER!" cried Chumley as he scrambled around the Slifer dinning hall and hid below one of the tables. "PLEASE DON'T CLAW ME! PLEASE!"

"Chill Chumley! It's just a costume." Alexis explained as she spread her arms and showed off her set of clothes. "See I'm going as Harpy Lady."

"Costume? You sure?" Alexis nodded. With that Chumley let out a big sigh of relief and slowly got out from under the table

"I think all of this Shadow duels have gone to your head Chum." said Jaden as he tried stuffing his laughter of Chumley's reaction from Alexis' costume. "So what are Jazz and Mindy going as?"

"Same thing." she answered "That way when we're all together we'll be the Harpy Lady Sisters."

"Nice." Jaden complimented "Say, you wouldn't know what Lavs is gonna be dressing up as, would you?"

"Laviss?" Alexis said in surprise "She hasn't talked to me about dressing up. So I don't know." She raised a brow "Why'd you ask Jaden?"

"No reason. Just wondering." he answered nonchalant

"Well what about you? What are you going as?"

"Me?" Jaden looked around the room and looked at the boxes, containing different costumes, scattered around the tables. The Slifer placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. After a minute or so he grinned and started putting on his own costume.

"O...k?" said Alexis unsure as she saw Jaden with the costume

"And what exactly is that?" asked Syrus as he, Chumley and Alexis stared at Jaden, who had the hat of Saggi the Dark Clown, the cape and shoulder armor of the Celtic Guardian, the shield of Gearfried the Iron Knight, and the body armor of Breaker the Magical Warrior.

"Well I wanted to be a few monsters. So I just took a few pieces from each of them." answered Jaden

"I guess… no one will have the same costume as you." said Alexis with a sweatdrop

"Yeah, thank goodness." Syrus comment, but soon after the four of them heard a couple of stomping noises outside.

They looked at each other and quickly went outside to see what was up. They all gasped when they saw Chazz walking towards them in his own duel monster costume.

"Wow! XYZ Dragon Canon!" cried Jaden

"Now this is a costume!" gloated the ex-Obelisk

"It's the best one I've seen so far!" commented Alexis. Chazz went red and stumbled around a bit as he saw the Obelisk in her Harpy Lady costume.

Syrus gleeful smiled as he saw his red face manifest "I never remember XYZ Dragon Canon ever blushing, Chazz." he said slyly

"Shut up!" cried Chazz and tried his best to turn around in his huge costume. "Now let's get down to business and start this Cosplay Duel." Jaden looked at the rest before following Chazz in suit. It took a while for Chazz but he managed to reach the area where they placed the duel arena to be with Jaden and the rest. "Now then… who's it… gonna be…" he said as he made his way inside. He turned to the small crowd gathered around. The black haired Slifer growled as no one paid attention to him. "Alright! Jaden since no one's volunteering. I'm gonna volunteer for you. You're dueling."

"Really? I am?" asked Jaden. Bewildered that Chazz made the choice for him. Though he shook it off since he was gonna duel. "Well… ok, get your game on Chazz!"

"Yeah, right! Would you just think for once! I can't duel in this costume, I can hardly walk!"

"Alright." said Jaden as he turned to the big Slifer next to him "Chumley duel?"

"I really shouldn't, I just ate." he said quickly

Jaden was a bit let down with the poor excuse, but then turned to the little Slifer next to Chumley. "You, Syrus?"

"Sorry, but I'm the Master of Ceremony for this duel. I'm doing the play-by-play." he said. At the same time a bright flash don on all them. The five turned around and saw Atticus smiling and holding a black camera.

Alexis narrowed her eyes "What are you doing?" she asked carefully

"You know, just big brother stuff. Like taking embarrassing photos of you that I can show mom and dad later." Atticus said cheerfully

"No you won't!" Alexis threatened

"And uncle Dough, and aunt Gale, and cousin Alana." Atticus counted off but before he could continue his list, Alexis swatted at him with her clawed hand and began chasing after her brother for the camera.

"You're not showing anyone anything! Give me that camera!" the blonde cried as she ran after her brother

"That's just great." said Jaden as both siblings were gone "Now I've got no one to duel."

"Um, I'll duel you." said a voice. The five Slifers turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; smiling sweetly at them.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they saw her costume. "Dark Magician Girl!" they cried

"Now that costume fits." commented Syrus happily

"So, can I?" asked the Dark Magician Girl

"Can you what? Duel? Definitely, absolutely, for sure!" Chazz said hastily "As organizer of this duel, I say yes!"

"But Sy organized this." Jaden said

"Who cares! The answer is still yes." said Syrus and turned to the Dark Magician Girl look alike "If that's ok with you, I mean."

The Dark Magician cosplayer giggled "You're too sweet, of course its ok." she looked at Jaden and gave another smile "Let's duel."

The crowd mumbled to each other as the two duelists got ready for the duel. The word soon spread of the duel that was happening at the Slifer festival. The small crowd soon grew as they heard of the beautiful DMG cosplayer. However, everyone was wondering: Who was the student cosplaying?

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


	41. Duel Monster Spirit Day Part 2

Damn, its been awhile. And to you my dear readers/reviewers (at least the ones that haven't given up on me and this story)

I'M BACK!

So I'll skip to my excuses of being away and give you the chapter that you guys have been craving for... 9... months... (please don't kill me~)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, just my Oc

Chapter 41 – Duel Monster Spirit Day (part 2)

* * *

Dark gray orbs shifted back and forth frantically. Fear and anxiety flooded in quickly as they peeked behind the door they were hiding in. Loud cheers and cries of merriment filled their ears. It was easy to say that no one would mind their presence or even take note of them. Slowly, they took a small step from behind the door.

Two steps...

Three steps...

Four...

"HEY! I FOUND THEM!"

A small shriek was let out and a blur of blue quickly went back behind the door. The duelist started breathing hard and clutched a lock their hair. Closing their eyes, the wait to be found was impending. Seconds ticked away into minutes. Heaving breathing went in toe with their heart rate; pounding as if they running in marathon. What seemed like hours were merely three minutes before two eyes slowly unveiled themselves.

Gray eyes look behind the door and saw no one coming. A sigh a relief came out. They were still safe.

"Will you get on with it!"

Laviss cried out in surprised and clutched the doorknob as her life depended. Shooter snickered as the poor girl tired to get her wits together. The gray eyed girl gritted her teeth and tried to make him stop with a glare. But that only proved to be futile as her glare wasn't much of a threat; with her being overly flustered with the situation. Bro shook his head and crossed his feathered arms. They've been like this for almost twenty minutes! He didn't think it was THAT hard for Laviss to gather herself and walk out the Ra dorm.

They were able to get her out of her room with little problem; seeing as all of the Ra students were outside spending their time at the festivals. It was getting her outside the building that was proving him difficulty. Every time Laviss got herself a bit of courage to go out it was always dissolved by random shouting or someone coming close to the door; which ended with her hiding behind the door.

Bro sighed. _At least she's not running all the way to her room this time._

"Shooter if you don't shut up I'm seriously taking you out of my deck and never summon you again! Not only that but I'll also destroy your card as well!" Laviss cried.

"But ha-ha-ha... y-you ha-ha-ha-ha...it's...ha-ha-ha-hah!"

Laviss dropped her head as her monster kept laughing at her. Her shoulders trembled with anger. It was frustrating for her to go out, but with Shooter laughing his guts out, the Ra had it. It wasn't even remotely funny. She wanted to go outside, but the thought of being humiliated had crossed her mind multiple times. It didn't help that Shooter was laughing at her. She bit her lip. That was exactly what she didn't want happening and what's been keeping her rooted behind the front entrance of her dorm.

Shooter continued. "I... ha-ha-ha-ha... I... ha-ha I mean... ha-ha-ha...you-" He fell back and cracked up even more. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I'm done! I don't want to do this anymore." she said, stomping her way back to her room.

"No! I'm... ha-ha... I'm sorry Laviss! Ha-hah... I'm sorry!" said Shooter, though his apology didn't seem genuine from the small chuckles he still let out.

The Ra ignored him and made no notion of stopping. Shooter soon felt guilty for laughing at the girl. He honestly didn't mean to laugh at her. He slowly turned to Bro and see if he could fix the mess he made, but all he received was a glare.

The winged monster nervously chuckled. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Bro sneered "You just couldn't put how delicate the situation was in that tiny brain of yours, couldn't you."

Shooter frowned. "I didn't think-"

"That's right you don't." Bro ignore whatever Shooter retaliated with and looked to where Laviss left. He rubbed his temple; he slowly felt a headache coming at him. _Why does he always make things complicated for me!_ He had half a mind to kill the purple monster, but in his current state that wasn't possible.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" cried Shooter.

"No." He blurred out and walked away from the duel spirit. He needed to undo the damaged the stupid bird did to their mistress before the day was over. He didn't particularly want to spend his day on Earth being with a shut-in Laviss.

* * *

"Is this even a good idea?"

Bastion waited a few seconds in silence before he got nothing. The boy groaned and hit his head against the mirror in front of him. He would've thought the idiotic voice would've answered. But that's just how the voice was: stupid, useless, and a pain in the ass.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." he grumbled. The Ra lifted his face away from the glass and stared back at his face. He had a dark thick line going down his right eyes, the tip of his nose was colored in black, and whiskers adorned either side of his cheek.

After Laviss had left him, he wandered around the Ra festival on his own. Only he wasn't having as much fun as he planned. The thought of Laviss not being with him kept him from enjoying the festivities. That's when the stupid voice input the idea of him dressing up. He immediately rejected the idea, however; the voice in his mind told him the possibility that it might make Laviss smile and have her at his side. He rolled his eyes at the incompetent idea. There was no way he was going to dress up in a ridiculous outfit, he was beyond that. Besides, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her.

But the voice did make one good point that made him do it.

He looked down at his costume. "It'll make her smile." he mumbled. And then frown. "But not with this costume!" Bastion wanted to murder the voice. Most of the costumes for the Ra students were gone, but he was lucky he managed to get one.

However, it wasn't one he wanted to wear.

_**'It looks good on you. Honest.' **_The voice Ra growled. Oh how much he would pay for it to be real and have it die by his bare hands. _**'Besides, girls love cats!'**_

"That may be, but have you forgotten WHO had this monster in their deck!"

The voice said nothing and left Bastion to glare at his reflection. His face softens as he thought about Laviss. What would she think if he went outside wearing this? Would she hate him? Would she think of him as a fool? His thoughts were endless.

_**'She's not going to hate you. Besides it's not like she ever said **__"Never wear anything Tania had in her deck or I'll stop loving you forever!"__**...right?'**_

"True..." Bastion said. He paused for a moment before blushing. "Especially that last part!"

_**'You'll never know what she'll think if you don't step outside. Besides, you know her better than that. She isn't heartless.'**_

Bastion sighed. It did have a point, but he didn't want to disappoint Laviss anymore. He had enough of his brainless mistakes. After standing for a few minutes more, he let out another sigh and picked up the head piece of his costume.

"I just hope Jaden and the rest won't make much of a fuss about this." he said as he arranged the final pieces to his outfit.

* * *

"ZAANNEEE!"

Everyone in the area winced at the high pitch call. They all watched as a group of girl ran together calling out the third year Obelisk.

"ZAAANNNNEEEEE!" The girls cried in adoration as they tried to find their prince.

"Shit." Zane muttered. He slowly backed away from the group of people he was with. He was lucky his fangirls haven't spotted him in the crowd... yet.

The boy quickly ducked down when he saw one of the girls look in his direction. He then moved slowly behind an Obelisk student, who was large enough to hide him. He didn't think his fangirls would be after him today. Zane mentally kicked himself, he should have known better.

As the girls began to regroup themselves, the teal haired boy made a run to the forest. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care if the girls spotted him; he knew that he could out run all of them. Though that would only provide a few hours of safety for him before they find him again. Zane glared the ground. _What did I do to deserve this?_

After five minutes of running through the trees, Zane slowed down his pace and scanned the area. There were no fangirls. That was good. He stood still as his ears picked up the sound of laughter and soft music north-west of him.

His eyes lit up. _The Ra festival! _Without any other thought, his feet quickly headed over there. He knew he would be safe there if anything.

The music he heard faintly started growing louder by the second as he kept walking. Before long, Zane reached the yellow festival. He kept a low cover as he walked amongst his fellow duelists. The festival was smaller compared to the Obelisk Blue; which made it harder for him to hide anywhere. He kept an eye out for anyone he knew to hide him from his rabid fans, especially a certain red head. But his search for safety made him lose track of his surroundings; causing him to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." he said. But as he took a good look at who he ran into, he couldn't keep his face from chuckling. "Bastion?"

Said Ra cursed under his breath. He didn't think he would be found by one of the guys so quickly. He glared at the Obelisk, who hasn't stopped laughing at the sight of him. "What?" he growled.

Zane shook his head. "Sorry, I just... I didn't know you were going to," the boy cleared his throat from his slight laughter. "I didn't know you were planning on dressing up." he said as he took a good look at his Amazoness Tiger costume. He raised a brow at his choice of costume. "Mind me asking why you-"

"It wasn't my idea!" he said quickly. "I mean... err... this..." Bastion lifted one of his giant paws and covered the top part of his face. "This was... the only costume they had left."

"And... what has Laviss said about your... costume?" he asked slowly.

Bastion removed his paw and looked worried. "She... she hasn't seen it yet."

"You've been hiding from her?" Zane said with a small hint of humor.

"Not exactly." The Obelisk gave him a look "I haven't found her to say the least." Bastion said and started sweating with fear. "She wasn't in her room nor have I seen her here." He lifted his arms to indicate the festival.

Zane knew where the worried duelist was getting at. "Calm down." he said to the fidgeting Ra. "She's probably with Jaden or Alex-"

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA ATTICUS!" The two turned around and saw the blonde duelist run after her brother, who was laughing while taking pictures of his angry sister. Both boys stood silent as the two Rhodes siblings ran around the Ra festival.

Bastion slightly glared at the older boy. "You were saying."

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard his best friend tease his little sister. Why was he friends with the idiot, he didn't know. Several people around them laughed at the siblings' silly antics and encouraged Atticus to play keep away from his sister.

The brunette spotted the teal haired boy and grin. "Hey Zane!" he cried and made a bee-line behind him. "Mind shielding me from my `lil sis?"

"ATTICUS!" Alexis yelled as she made her way to the three.

Zane side-stepped, revealing the boy out in the open. "Not a chance."

"You're so cold Zane!" he cried and made his way into the forest. Alexis was not far behind, screaming his name in rage.

Bastion tapped his foot. Zane knew what he was thinking and ran hand through his teal locks. "I'm sure she's with Jaden or maybe one of her other friends." The Ra frowned. The mention of 'other friends' reminded him of Dimitri. He growled. Just the thought of that prick angered him.

"She's going to be alright, Bastion." Zane calmly took the glare he received from the boy. "It's been days since the last Shadow Rider. I doubt they would strike today, especially with the large crowds of people all over the island." The Ra didn't lift up his glare. "Look if it makes you feel any better, we'll check the Slifer festival and see if she's there."

Bastion scoffed but followed the Obelisk out of the Yellow festival, nonetheless. He hopes that she was with Jaden. Danger seemed to follow his fellow Ra, no matter what.

* * *

"Come on, just one more step."

Shooter sighed loudly as he watched Laviss walk cautiously to the door. But that earned him a glare from Bro; immediately shutting him up. Laviss timidly reached out to grasp the metal handle, but her hand stopped mid-way.

"You're almost there, just grab the handle." said Bro.

Laviss bit her lip. She took in a big gulp of air and shot her hand to the cold metal and ripped the door open. As soon as the door was open she jumped backwards, bumping into Bro's hard chest in the process.

Bro nodded and place his hands on the Ra's shoulders. "It's okay. See? There's nothing to it," he said reassuringly. The girl nodded dumbly as Bro took a hold one of her clawed hands in his. "Now all that's left is getting out the building."

Shooter lamely followed the two as they walked through the maze like hallways. After several minutes of pleading for his life, he was forgiven for his insensitivity but that was the only thing Laviss made easy. Even though he was forgiven, the Ra made her mind to stay inside her room until the next morning. It took all of Bro's cunning wit and somewhat begging to get her to go outside. That's if and only if Shooter didn't speak for the next several hours. Bro couldn't be more pleased with the situation. Shooter glared at his companion, who had a small spring in his step. He was seriously enjoying this silence more than he thought.

The three soon came to the front entrance of the Dorm. It was then that Laviss stopped in her tracks. Bro noticed and tugged her hand. "You promised Laviss." he warned. Shooter bit one of his claws as he hovered over his mistress and annoying companion. He lifted his hand to say something but the glare he received from Bro made him shrink back and stay quiet. Harpie's Brother lingered on Shooter for a moment before he went back to Laviss. "Come... there's nothing to be afraid of."

"But-"

"What did we talk about?" Laviss looked away from her duel monster. Bro tugged on her hand. "I can't hear you." The red head muttered several words under her breath. Bro gave her a look. "Laviss..."

"No one's... going to take notice, if not care what I'm wearing." she mumbled louder.

"And?"

"And..." Bro eyed her hesitation and motioned her to continue. "It... doesn't matter what they say as I shouldn't care."

"Exactly. And if it makes this situation any better, I'll personally take care of those who do say something about your attire-"

Laviss became surprised. "BRO!"

"At least the male humans." he compromised. She gave him a hard look. "I'm just trying to lighten your mood. You're making this more difficult than it really is."

"But-"

"Laviss." The Ra jumped as her monster grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Even if they do say something, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, I think you look great."

"Yeah, that's because she's matching with you." Shooter mumbled.

Bro cast a glare to the monster. "What was that?"

Shooter shook his head, implying that he said nothing. The teal haired girl groaned before she was pulled by Bro. Her hear raced as he took the knob in his hand. Time slowed down, for the Ra; each second was agonizing as her monster slowly opened the door. She shut her eyes as the door was opened midway.

Music filled her ears as she waited for some sort of pain of sudden expectation. After a few seconds of nothing she opened her eyes and saw groups of people out and about the festival. She shyly looked around and noticed that no one was looking her way. In fact everyone seemed to not care that they were standing at the dorm entrance. Everyone was too busy having fun to pay any attention to them.

"See, nothing to worry about." Bro said as he led her outside.

Laviss nodded as the two walked amongst the crowd of students. Cries of joy and laughter were in every which way. The red head slowly grew a smile on her face. That was until she spotted two Obelisks and a Ra looking their way. Growing self-conscious, she had half a mind to turn back to her Dorm. However, she couldn't go far because of Bro holding onto her hand.

"Don't worry about them." he muttered. "Just relax and ignore them."

The Ra nodded again and gripped his hand tighter. As they passed by the on lookers, Bro managed to glare at the gaping students. Frighten by the intimidating face, they went about their business; making Bro smirk underneath his mask. "See?" he said.

The girl blinked. She was a bit embarrassed that her duel monster had a point. Her apprehension of being outside was nothing more than a silly worry. A small flame of confidence grew inside. She left Bro's hand and grabbed his arm instead. She was going to have fun no matter what. She took off with Bro. With a sharp turn, she pulled her and her duel monster towards one of the gaming booth.

Shooter groaned as he was left behind. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

"Dark Magician Girl attack FlameWingman and end this!" cried the blond.

Jaden grit his teeth. This match wasn't what he had planned. Not that it was fun but being humiliated and hated by the crowd just wasn't what he had expected. He took a look at his life points, which were at 800. He wasn't about to lose to her; whoever she was. "I activate a trap, Staunch Defender!" The card brought out a rainbow light, enshrouding FlameWingman in it.

The girl stood confused. "Why do that? That's just going to force all my monsters to attack."

He smiled and raised his hand up. "I play my next trap, Hero Barrier!"

Another light shined onto FlameWingman as Dark Magician Girl's attack came. It caused a small explosion on impact but did neither damage to Jaden nor his monster.

The Dark Magician Girl narrowed her eyes as the attack did nothing. But it wasn't long before she understood what he was doing. She rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Ah! You got me good there!"

"I don't understand. Chazz care to explain how she'll get out of this?" Syrus said as he held up the mic to the XYZ Dragon cosplayer.

"She not going to get out of this." the black haired duelist responded. He was slightly annoyed by the idiotic question the Slifer asked him. "Hero Barrier blocked her Dark Magician Girl's attack. Now Staunch Defender forces her two Valkyries to attack FlameWingman."

"But he's way stronger than they are. This doesn't look good for her."

"Let me put it to you this way. No." Chazz said bluntly. In response to Chazz's comment, the crowd cried loudly in anger. Several of them calling Jaden a monster and other names for not letting the girl be the victor of the duel.

"Sorry but I play to win!" he retorted to the crowd. "FlameWingman destroy the two Valkyries!" Both Magicians were quickly destroyed by his monster. The girl winced as her life points went from 2000 to 1000.

"Now FlameWingman's special ability is activated; dealing damage equal to Dark Magician Girl's destroyed monster's attack points." commented Chazz.

The Dark Magician Girl dropped to her knees as Jaden's Elemental Hero wiped her life points to zero. The girl smiled sadly for a moment before she happily said, "Thanks for the match Jaden." She stood up and gave him the peace sign.

Jaden returned the gesture with a smile of his own. He shook his head as she then turned her attention to her fans. "It's hard being the bad guy." he said slowly as the crowd still favor her even though he was the winner of the duel.

"You know... sometimes the girls like the bad guys." The boy turned his head and saw Alexis with Zane and Bastion. "I-I mean, so I heard." Alexis said with a blush.

"Of course." Jaden said, oblivious to the Obelisk's behavior.

"Now the only question is... who was that girl?" Bastion asked.

"Really, you'd think we would've seen her around." Zane added.

Jaden nodded. He glanced at the girl once more as she began talking to some of her fans. He didn't know why, but throughout the duel he felt a familiar air come about the girl. The Slifer narrowed his eyes. She had to be someone they knew. It didn't make sense for someone off the island to come today just because of the festival. Without any thought he muttered, "Lavs?" in a daze.

Alexis and the others looked at him in surprised. "W-What did you just say?" she asked.

The boy blinked several times before he shook his head. "Sorry." He chuckled. "I don't know what made me say that." The guys looked at each other with concern. "I mean, Lavs didn't even want to dress up as the Dark Magician Girl, when Atticus suggested that she could do it instead of you Lexi."

"Y-Yeah..." the blond hesitated. "But I haven't seen her seen her since this morning." She then glanced at the lone Ra. "And since she not with you, I'm guessing that you haven't seen her for quite some time, right Bastion?"

The boy nodded. "Indeed; however, Jaden has a point. That can't possibly be Laviss." he said and took a glance at the cosplayer, who was talking animatedly to a few boys. He gripped the fabric surrounding his hands. "I bet my life on it." he whispered.

Alexis inwardly smirked. She herself looked at the blonde as well, who was now hugging her fans. _That's not her? Or you hope it isn't her?_

"Yeah! That can't be Lavs!" Jaden cried "There's no way it can be her!"

"What about me?" Jaden and the rest turned their heads around and saw two people in costume.

One of the two stood out prominently as he was a really tall man dressed up as Harpie's Brother. It made the girl, next to him, seem small in comparison. Yet her costume wasn't subtle to not take notice of her. Long green hair, tied in a high ponytail, went over her blue tight covered shoulders; which had feathers billowing out all the way down to her wrist. Matching bird claws were on both her hands and feet. Everyone froze as they gawked at the two, more so at the male and his realistic costume.

It was a few seconds later that Alexis managed to get out of her stupor and yell, "LAVISS!"

At the sound of her name, Bastion shook his head but that did little help as he continued to stare at his red head friend. Everyone hesitated at the fact that the person dressed as Harpie Queen was presumptively to be the Ra they knew. However, Bastion's eyes fell to the person next to her. He looked dangerously close to the real card, but he didn't mind that. It was his hand holding Laviss' that bothered him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dressing up!" cried Alexis and went in to hug the Ra. Bastion mentally thanked the Obelisk as she broke the link between their hands. "I can't believe this! No wonder you didn't want to dress as the Dark Magician Girl, you already had a costume of your own! And we match too!" She gleefully grabbed Laviss' clawed hands and twirled around with her.

"And... who is this?" Zane asked pointing to the guy that stood by the girls.

Laviss froze as Alexis let go of her to explain the newcomer. The Ra mentally cursed. She didn't think about the guys meeting Bro; actually the thought of the possibility of her friends seeing her duel monster completely escaped her mind. "U-Um... ah... this... this is...err..."

"Jesse." Bro blurred out. Laviss could only gape at him as he gave out 'his name'. Shooter, on the other hand, couldn't keep his mouth shut and laughed his guts out. Jaden took note of the floating spirit behind them but said nothing.

However, Bastion wasn't satisfied with just a name. "And... how do you know Laviss?" he said with a bit of malice.

The Ra's tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Bro but he answered his question calmly. "I'm an old friend of Laviss."

"Old friend?" Bro nodded. "Funny, she's never mention you before."

The duel spirit smirked. "No surprise there. Laviss is very secretive when it comes to her personal life. She takes after her older brother in the aspect."

It took a moment for Laviss to get her head back to the conversation and nudged her monster. "Br-err... Jesse." she hissed through her teeth. "Behave."

"So what is an old friend of Laviss doing here?" asked Zane casually.

"Well, after certain events that has occurred to my dear Laviss." Bastion glared at his choice of words. "I've been recommended by both her father and eldest sibling to check out things and see if she doesn't get into trouble... again."

"I don't get into trouble." Laviss grumbled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"So, you're her bodyguard for today." Alexis summarized.

"Correct." he responded.

Zane leaned in next to Bastion and whispered. "Now you don't have anything to worry about." Bastion glared at Zane. He didn't like the fact a new face has appeared, more so a suppose old friend of Laviss. The red head might not be talkative about her family and life outside of Duel Academy, but if this Jesse character is an important person in Laviss' life, she would have mentioned him at least once in conversation. This all seemed a little too suspicious for his account.

"Well, why don't we show you around the Slifer Dorm?" Jaden suggested, breaking off the awkward tension amongst them. "Lavs, you haven't done that yet, right?"

"Uh... no..." the red head muttered. "But... before that, I just need to have a word with... Jesse." Laviss grabbed Bro's arm and quickly began walking away from the gang, before any of them said anything to them. When Laviss saw that they were out of hearing range, the girl released the duel monster and glared. "Why the hell did you choose that name! Out of all the fake names you could think of, you had to use that one!" she hissed.

"It was the first one that came to mind. Just be glad I managed to save the both of us from explaining the truth." Bro ignored her fuming face. "It shouldn't matter anyways. I'll be gone before tonight. They'll never see me again."

"But what if they-"

"They won't. Don't worry. It's not suspicious. Jesse is somewhat a common name, so there's nothing to note of another Jesse on this planet. At least for today." Laviss still didn't feel reassured about the whole idea. "Don't be so paranoid. It's just for one day."

"But..."

Bro raised a brow at her hesitation. "What is it?"

"I'm not comfortable with you using that name..." she mumbled. Bro stared down at Laviss' fallen head. Before he could say anything to make things better, Jaden's voice rang out to them.

"Hey Lavs! Jesse!" The red head cringed as the brunette screamed Bro's suppose name. "You coming or what!"

Laviss gave her monster another glare. Bro sighed and took her hand. "Just bare with it." he pleaded.

The girl let herself be taken back to her friends, but her glare didn't lift. There was no way for her to cope with the fact that he was using that name. Just the thought of the name broke her heart, but to have it be used in this manner. It was too much. Laviss gripped Bro's hand and hoped the day would go by fast.

* * *

Nightfall came fairly quickly; however, not as quick as Laviss had wanted it. The gang managed to give Bro a small tour of the school. Not like he needed it, seeing as he had explored the land on his first week being with Laviss. Still, he took it and asked an occasional question, making it appear that he didn't know anything of the island. And just like Bro, none of the guys gave much thought of Jesse... well almost all of them. Bastion couldn't help but feel off by Jesse and it wasn't because he kept holding onto Laviss' hand the entire time they were together. There was something not right with him. He couldn't place what it was, but he just didn't like Jesse.

At the end of their tour, the guys headed back to the Slifer Dorm, where several of the students had placed small bonfires in front of the building. Both Mindy and Jasmine smiled to each other and ran to one of the fires.

"Harpy Ladies in the house!" cried Mindy with her hands in the air.

"But no pictures. Lexi and Lavs won't allow it." Jazz added as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and posed.

"You would do the same if you had a brother as annoying as mine blackmailing you with it." Alexis retorted.

"I wouldn't mind if my brother was Atticus." Jazz said dreamily with her hands clasped to her chest.

The girl cringed. "Jazz! I'm right here!" The black haired girl paid no attention to the blond as she went off into la-la land.

"I have an idea." Atticus said jumping up from his seat on the ground. "How about we do something fun?"

"L-Like what?" Syrus asked nervously. Like the rest, he was scared of what Atticus had planned as fun for them.

The boy smiled innocently. "Truth or Dare!" Within a millisecond, half the group said no to the Obelisk's idea. "Aw! Come on you guys! Don't be so lame!"

"Atticus, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, there's no way you're making me play that game." Laviss said.

"I think I know of a way to make you play." the brown haired boy said slyly. Laviss backed away from the older boy; she didn't even want to imagine what he had in mind.

Bro shook his head at his mistress's friends. _They're more interesting to say the least._ He chuckled. But, before Bro could voice his opinion of them, the duel spirit felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Ignoring the cries of the groups protest on not wanting to play the game, Bro turned around and examined his clawed hands. The two appendages were slowly loosing color as well as becoming transparent. _Times up, I suppose.  
_

"What about you Jesse?" Bro turned to face Atticus and his smiling face. "You in or out?"

The monster shook his head. "As much as you would like me to, it's well past for me to take my leave." Laviss quickly looked at Bro and gave him a look at that said don't-you-dare-leave-me-now. Bro could only send her an apologetic shrug.

"Aw! And I was really looking forward to this because I wanted to know what embarrassing things you had to say about Lavs."

The red head glared at the Obelisk, but Bro held her back before she could do any damage to the boy. "I'm sorry, but I doubt you would get anything out of me by playing that game. I'm quite loyal to her and wouldn't dream of overstepping that border just for your amusement."

Bastion raised a brow. "And... you're JUST a friend."

Bro inwardly smiled at the boy's concern and answered, "I am." He then turned to the rest of the guys. "It's been a pleasure to know you all. I feel Laviss is in good hands."

"Yeah! Nice to meet you too Jesse!" Jaden cried after Bro's retreating figure. "Hope we meet again!"

Bro stopped before smirking on his own. "We will... one way or another." he whispered. He gave them a half wave before making his way to the forest. The Slifer was confused as to why he suddenly stopped, before he watched the monster disappeared in the darkness.

"Come on you guys! It'll be fun!" Atticus asserted.

Alexis made a face of hesitation; against her own good she would play just to appease her brother. She then looked at Jaden, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus. No doubt the first three were in; Syrus would only need Jaden's word, for the little Slifer to play. She then glanced over the other side of her, the ones who were more inclined to not play: Zane, Bastion, Laviss, and Chazz.

The girl sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Alright! Let's get this game started." cried Atticus happily.

Laviss made a face as she sat between a reluctant Zane, and a pestered Bastion. Next to the Ra was a peeved Chazz, with a gleeful Mindy, and a somewhat-apologetic Alexis. Jaden was all smiles next to her with Syrus, Atticus and Jasmine, who ended the small circle they made around one of the smaller bonfires.

"Now, I know everyone's played this before... or at least knows the jest of it." He eyed Bastion a little before continuing. "As the rules state, we'll have a penalty for those who don't want to answer a question, or back out from a dare. And that is..." Atticus paused for a moment before he said, "going up to Crowler and confessing your love to him, after you lay one on him." Everyone stared at him in horror. The boy smiled.

"You can't possibly believe that we'll actually go through with that if we back out!" cried Laviss, her face still scrunched up at the thought of kissing the he/she.

"Oh you will." Atticus said sincerely. His face then darken as he looked at the red head. "I'll make sure of it." Everyone shivered as a chill went down their spines. "Good to see everyone's reaction is in accord. Now, who wants to go-?"

"Oh, oh! Can I go first! Can I! Come on I have the best dare ever!" cried Jaden with his hand in the air.

"Alright Jaden you can go first."

Jaden cheered before he rubbed his hands together. Everyone stood still as they wondered what the Slifer had thought up. But they were more concerned that it wouldn't be them that would have to suffer whatever Jaden planned. "Okay! I choose Zane!" he said, pointing to the teal haired boy across him.

"I'm not playing." Zane muttered.

"What? Then what have we been arguing for the past ten minutes!" Atticus cried.

"I'm not playing." he said again, this time with more force.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. If you want to be a chicken, then you're more than welcome to do so."

"Your childish banter isn't going to make me play."

"Come on Zane." pleaded Alexis. "Look I'm playing and so is Lavs-"

"Who says I'm playing?" the red head said with her arms crossed. "All you got me to do is sit here-"

"You want me to take you to Miss. Fontaine?" she threatened. Laviss glared at the blond before going quiet. "See? She's playing." Zane could only stare at Alexis in disbelief. "Just humor my brother for now, please?"

He gave Alexis one more look before glancing at his idiotic friend, who was grinning like a fool. He let out a deep sigh and said, "Fine..."

"Alright!" cried Jaden.

"Truth."

The boy's face fell. "WHAT? NO!"

The Obelisk glared at the Slifer. "I'm already playing this stupid game. I'm not going to do anything you're thinking up."

"But, but, but-"

"Just ask a question, Slacker!" Chazz cried.

The brunette dropped his shoulders in disappointment. "Fine." he said reluctantly. The boy thought about his question for a moment before asking, "Is that your real hair color?"

Zane's eye twitched. He didn't know whether the Slifer was honestly asking that question out of pure honesty, randomness, or to irritating him. Either way it was pissing him off. "Yes." he said through his teeth.

"Well that was a waste." Atticus muttered. "Your turn, Zane."

The Obelisk looked at him. "Atticus-"

The brunette smiled wildly and screamed "DARE!" without hesitation. "Unlike you, I can take anything like a man!"

"Is that so?" The end of his lips twitched as he stared at his best friend. "I dare you to stop flirting with girls for the whole day, tomorrow."

Atticus dropped his jaw and ran up to Zane. He took his shoulders and started shaking the boy. "I CAN'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Zane smirked. "Whatever happened to taking anything like a man?"

"YEAH BUT YOUR DARE IS CRAZY!"

"Atticus, just do it!" cried Alexis. "It'll do you some good to stop harassing girls all day."

The boy turned to his sister and gave her a really bad puppy pout "But sis-"

"You don't have too." Zane said nonchalant. "You could always confess to Crowler and kiss him."

Atticus groaned before stomping the ground in protest. "That was meant for you guys, not me!"

"Just be glad he didn't say a week." said Alexis.

"Now that would be just cruel." Laviss added.

Zane a ghost of a smile appeared on his face before he leaned next to her and whispered, "That was my first thought, but he wouldn't stick to his word if I actually said it." Bastion glared at Zane as he made Laviss giggled with whatever he said.

"F-fine... I'll... do it." Atticus said painfully.

After several rounds of embarrassing dares and truths spoken out, it went back to Chazz, who looked beyond bored with the stupid game. The boy had half a mind to skip his turn and walk back to his room. Not caring what Atticus had to say. He really didn't have the mentality to go on. But before he could do anything, Alexis quickly stood up and ran to him; whispering feverishly in his ear. Everyone was surprised by the blonde's sudden behavior, more so when Chazz looked at her weirdly.

"Why do I have to ask that!" Alexis whispered in his ear again before Chazz's mouth went from a thin line to a goofy smile. "All right, Laviss, truth or dare?"

The Ra eyed Alexis as she went back to her seat. She didn't like the smug grin she had on her face. "I… don't know…"

"Just choose." he said impatiently.

"Okay, okay... um… dare?"

Alexis and Chazz looked at each other before the blond smirked. "I dare you to ride on Bastion's back whenever you need to go somewhere; starting tomorrow, until the end of the next school year."

Both Laviss and Bastion stared wide-eyed at the Chazz. "WHAT!" they screamed. The two looked at each other and blushed before breaking off their gaze.

Flushed in red, Laviss glared at Alexis. "W-Why do I have to-?"

"It's a dare Lavs." she taunted. "There's nothing to it, you just do it… unless of course… you want to-"

Her lilac eyes went big. "Like hell I'm kissing Crowler!"

Alexis snicker. "Well then there's your answer."

Laviss bit her lip. She had half a mind to back out on both the dare and the penalty, no matter what the cost was. But that gave her the 0 thought of Atticus. She slowly glanced at the boy, however; that was a dumb move as his mouth slowly turned into a creepy smile. The red head shudder. She didn't want to admit it, but the boy could be scary sometimes. Seeing no safer option, she dropped her head. "I-I… I'll… do it." She then covered her face. Not wanting to see everyone's faces, especially Bastion's. "You're so gonna pay for this Lexi." Laviss muttered behind her hands.

"Ha! I doubt it. Besides, I think it's worth it." she said with a grin.

Laviss took a moment to herself before she slowly lifted her head and raised a brow. "Oh really?" Alexis nodded with confidence. There was nothing the Ra could do to her. It was a win-win situation for her. She had the Ra in her h-

"I dare you to kiss Jaden-" Everyone froze. "on the lips."

The red head stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Her lips twitched upwards as she stared at the blond across from her. Alexis could only gape like a fish out of water. Jaden blinked owlishly for awhile before a small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Atticus was then up from his seat, grabbed the Ra, and pulled her into his chest. "I LOVE YOU LAVISS!" he cried. The Ra didn't mind the brunette's antics as she was far too happy with her own dare.

"B-but-" Alexis stuttered.

"You gotta do it sis!" Atticus said turning around to address her. "And I say after Lexi's smooch, we call the game to a close."

"Second that." Laviss added.

"W-wait… wait a minute!" The two looked at Alexis, who was fully red-faced. "Who said anything about me, k… k-kissing him now?" Atticus smirked at his sister's small speech impairment.

He and Laviss looked at each other before the Ra said, "I did."

"No. All you said was I had to k-kiss Jaden. You never said when I had to do it." It took a moment for Laviss to get what she had said before she slapped her forehead.

"Doesn't matter," Atticus said. "You still have to do it." He then put an arm around her shoulders and smiled greatly. "And I'll personally make sure you do."

It was then Alexis' turn to bury her face in her hands and mutter, "You're so gonna pay for this Lavs."

After reminding everyone of their dares to be done the next day or in Alexis' case, a small song, from her loving brother, that she's going to be kissing the Slifer in the upcoming week, the guys said goodnight to each other. Zane, Atticus, Alexis, Laviss and Bastion separated themselves from the Slifers and walked back together. It wasn't until they reached the bridge, that they separated again. But not before Laviss gave Zane a small hug and dodged one coming from Atticus.

The red head waved at them goodbye before she turned around and looked at Bastion; or his backside at least. Laviss cleared her throat, the uncomfortable silence coming back in more ways than one. "W-We should go." She muttered. The girl only saw the back of his head bob up and down, followed by a "Right". But it was so soft-spoken that she couldn't really be sure that he said anything to begin with.

The voyage back to their rooms seemed longer than it was. Even with the quick pace the two had, it wasn't fast enough to get to the dorm and end their awkward night. When they finally reached the Ra Dorm the two hastily muttered "Goodnight" to each other and ran to their rooms.

Laviss slammed the door after her and threw herself on the bed. The cool sheets pressing against her hot face was more than enough to say that the awkwardness was still about in the air. She groaned. _There's no way tomorrow will be any better._ Her mood didn't improve much when she heard Shooter coming in, laughing his ass off.

She buried her face deeper in her sheets. _Yes, tomorrow, without doubt, won't be any better.  
_

XxXxXxXx

Comment/Review~


End file.
